Wizard of Kitsune
by Leaf Ranger
Summary: A NarutoXLOTR crossover. The lands of Middle Earth have changed, to become a land of warfare from the shadows. Now, a Great Evil of old has arisen, and it will take the abilities of both the past and present to stop this evil. NarutoxHinata, OCxTayuya
1. The Tale Begins

**I know you all were expecting the next chapter of Legend of Naruto. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten it. Me and Allan have just hit a little snag, and it's taking us a while to fix it. So, until then, I thought I would get a head start on my next story. And here it is**

**I want to give a huge amount of thanks to DarkNexus, who helped me research information for Lord of the Rings. The section in italics was actually written by him, but he let me use it. Once again, thank you DarkNexus.**

**Anyways, here we go.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**Wizard of Kitsune**

**Prologue: The Tale Begins**

An old man leaned over the table he was sitting at, as sunlight streamed through a glass covered window. The only noise was the gentle noise of the calligraphy brush, as he wrote something down on a scroll. He sighed as he sat up, and moved the scroll aside, dragging a new one to him. He switched to an eagle feather pen, and after dipping it into the ink, he started to write on another scroll, in a different language.

The door slowly opened behind him, and a young boy with red and blonde streaked hair came in quietly. The boy moved next to the old man, and looked at the scrolls which littered the desk.

"Ojii-san? Are you ready?" The old man smiled at his grandson.

"Of course. I promised you I would tell you a story, didn't I?" The old man chuckled, as he turned away from the desk. A long white beard matched the snow white hair on his head. A few of the locks were spiky, but most lay flat on his head. He slowly picked his grandson up with a grunt, and sat him on his lap.

"Now. This story is very important. It started long before you were born. It's about the 4th great Shinobi War, and the one man who prevented the Shadow of Evil from taking a hold on the land. It's about the Wizard of Kitsune."

* * *

_It is said in the height of the Fifth Age of the Sun, Morgoth the Accursed slipped in secret and stealth past the leager of the Valor, into Arda. Though he succeeded in this deed in spirit form only , the Lords of Valinor were greatly troubled, for it seemed that Morgoth should not be loosed upon the realm of Arda until the ending of the Sun, which had not yet come to pass. Manwe, Chief of the Valar sent then Olorin, who is named Gandalf by mortal men_, _to Tol Fuin. For if it was as some of the Ainar feared, then end of ages, then the Tomb of Turin would lie empty on the Lonely Isle. But Olorin returned in guarded joy and great confusion, for Turin still slept in his tomb, and his black sword still lay upon his breast. At the tidings of Olorin, all Valinor was set to tumult and unrest, for could they just leave Morgoth uncontested, weak in power though he was now?_

_And Earendil stood at the Council of Valinor, and spoke for all free men, as he had done five ages before. "Mighty Ainur of Illuvatar, we must not forget that much of Morgoth's dread might is in the shadow he hath sown into the very being of Arda, and that shadow has not diminished in his absence. If we ourselves may not pass the sundering sea, and enter Middle Earth, let us send out hunters of great skill o bring him back to the Doors of Night." _

_At this, the Valar were humbled, for none among their high race had the clarity to perceive such a choice. Orome was first to recover from his shock, and spoke, "Yea, Earendil, savior of men twice now in time of need, as you suggest, it shall now be so. For I sahll send from the halls of Valmar great hunting beasts that shall stride the lands of Arda in vigil against Morgoth." And Tulkas the Mighty replied also, "And upon these hunters, I shall grant a gift of strength, each according to their station. That mighty they should seem to men and beast, and be raised above their kin." And Manwe rose and lifted his hand for silence, and he turned to each Vala and each Child of Eru in turn, before at last, he spoke. "As my kin Tulkas and Orome speak, it shall be so. But Illuvatar has spoken to me in my thought, and has deemed to send back from long sleep of death, one of Orome's hall to lead these Farofaerun. Huan of Valinor he sets as their chief, and he shall be the greatest of them. Nine has Illuvatar set as their number, and their tails shall mark their station."_

_And so it was that the Farofaerun, the nine hunters of Valinor departed as spirits of wrath and fury to Arda. And long was their hunt, though it ended for many, ere they succeeded. For the men of the Fifth Age knew them not as messengers of Valinor. Indeed, the Farofaerun were named the Biju, the tailed beasts, and were feared as demons of wrath and evil. But Huan log eluded capture, and sought out ever knews of Morgoth, or men of great evil who might be in his service. And it is said that huan chanced upon a battle between two warriors over leadership of their land. And he perceived the taint of Morgoth upon one of them. But the cursed man had gained a vile power from his pact with Morgoth, and enchanted Huan to attack the other._

_Now of old, Huan had been in the form of a great hound, but as the law of Illuvatar, when a Maia is returned from death, a new form he must take, ad so Huan was now gird in the form of a great fox, and his tails numbered nine. So it was the pure hearted warrior faced the nine tailed fox ensnared by his foe, and acting perhaps on a message of thought from Illuvatar, he bound the beast in the boughs of a mighty tree. At once, Huan was freed from the spell, for the power of Yavanna touched him through the tree, and the beasts of Orome take pleasure and peace in the beauty in the gardens of Yavanna Vala of nature. In that act, the dark warrior was laid low, though he was destroyed not. Huan looked at the man who had freed him, and spoke in the elder tongue of Valinor, which by its nature is heard and understood by all._

"_Great is your strength, Man of Arda, and a shadow of fire I see in your eyes. Be content, but weary, for I am Huan the Hunter, and we may yet meet in battle if your valor fails you. But for the present. I must hunt the one who ensnared me. For he is my only clue to my true prey. The will of flame imperishable be your guide, Child of Eru." So it was the warrior named Senju took the epitaph given to him by Huan the Hunter as the title of his office. In his own tongue, "Hokage", and the "Will of Fire" he called upon as his patron._

_For long years, Huan hunted the dark warrior, and many times they fought, though never again could Huan's mind be ensnared. And Huan's foe was named Madara, and at length, Huan lost all trace of Madara, and wandered for many years in the lands of Arda, learning more of changes in the land. At length, rumor reached the great leader of the Farofaerun that Madara had descendants in a village called Konoha. And not knowing that this was the village of the warrior who had freed him years before, he descneded upon the walled city in wrath. And when they tried to slay him, he bellowed in bride, "Foolsih sons of the Edain! I am Huan, Hunter of Valinor! From death I have been returned, and none of mortal blood can slay me!" And this was true, as Huan was a Maia of great power, returned from death by Illuvatar. But Huan's luck failed him that night, as the new leader of the town, fourth to bear the title Huan himself had unknowingly granted, gave his life to seal huan away in the body of his own son. Huan worried not, as he lay inside the boy, for Illuvatar had spoken to him as he bound him to the boy, and these were the words of Eru to Huan the Fox-hound of Nine Tails. "Be at peace, faithful canine, as these are not servants of Morgoth. For of the line of Telcontar of the Dunedain is your captor, and your jailor will be the first of an even greater line, the house of Ribigaer. And with his help shall you complete your mission. Sleep now, until Olorin comes." And sleep Huan did, until the day Olorin came._

* * *

**Okay, this was just a prologue. The real story begins next chapter. **

**For those of you who are scratching your heads, going "What the heck?", I'll try to clarify. This is the tale of how Kyuubi and the other biju came into existence. And yes, it sounds like it came out of the Bible. This is actually fairly close, if not perfectly matching, to how Tolkein wrote Lord of The Rings. It will all make sense has the story unfolds. And don't worry, I'll finish Legend of Naruto as soon as me and Allan fix the problem we're having with the chapter.**

**Valmar= City of the Valar in Valinor**

**Farofaerun= Hunting Spirit Animals**

**Ribigaer= the sea rises in torrents (elvish for winds and waves, or Namikaze)**

**Please Review, and just hold on. It get's better (I hope).**


	2. The Wizard Meets The Jinchuuriki

**The last chapter was confusing, I know. Don't worry, everything gets explained eventually. As for the rest of the story, it will written normally**.

**So, who shall join me here, in the author bits? My sister, for one....**

**RagingStar: HIYA!**

**LR:....... my new OC, after he pops up, and...... some personal quirks, who have appeared.**

**Diehard** **NaruHina Leaf Ranger:** **Quirks? Is that what you call us?**

**Diehard LeafTayu Leaf Ranger: Jerk.**

**LR: *sigh* I couldn't keep them out of here. What did I do to deserve this?**

**DNHLR: You are a huge fan of NaruHina?**

**DLTLR: And you have a thing for Tayuya?**

**LR: You shut up!**

**RS: Why her?**

**LR: *mumbles* ......... stupid me.........**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Lord of the Rings. If I did, I could effectively buy my own country, couldn't I?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Wizard Meets**

**The Jinchuuriki**

The village of Konohagakure no Sato. It had been eight years, since the infamous Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked this shinobi village. Eight years since the Yondaime Hokage gave his life to seal the beast inside the body of a newborn baby. The village had rebuilt, and their numbers replenished. But old wounds heal hard, and many searched for an outlet for their sorrow and rage at lost ones. They found this outlet in the now young boy.

The Sandaime sighed as he walked through the streets of Konoha. The old member of the Sarutobi clan looked around, at the cold stares and ignorant looks people were sending. Not at him, but the young, seven year old boy next to him. The young boy looked around nervously. Sarutobi shook his head. The boy was a spitting image of his father. The spiky blond hair, the blue eyes, the wide grin that occasionally appeared on the young boys face. All of it exactly like the Yondaime.

_He wanted him seen as a hero. And yet,_the Sandaime looked at the four man ANBU escort moving almost invisibly along the roof tops, _they can't see past the fact that Kyuubi is in Naruto. Not that he is Kyuubi._

Naruto Uzumaki, orphan of Konoha, fidgeted with the white t-shirt he wore, with a red spiral on the front and back. He also wore a pair of somewhat lose black kid pants, and shinobi sandals. The boy once again timidly looked around at the glares he was receiving.

_Why do they look at me like that? What did I do? _He thought to himself. At least it was better than when he was in the orphanage. There, the adults had cursed him, punished him for no reason, and whenever one of the other kids bullied him, nobody came to his aid. He looked over at the one of the three people who seemed to like him.

"Ojii-san, where are we going again?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled at the young boy. "We're going to register you at the ninja academy. After all, if you're going to be Hokage one day, you need to be a ninja first."

Naruto nodded excitedly. After he met the Sandaime, and found out who he was, he had declared that he wanted to be Hokage. Many people just laughed, or sneered at him, but not the old man. He just smiled, and said he would help him as best as he could.

They arrived outside of a large, three story building, with a sign at the gate identifying it as the Academy. Sarutobi escorted the now hyperactive Naruto inside. The receptionist greeted the Sandaime, but her eyes hardened when she saw Naruto. He backed up, until Sarutobi stopped him with a hand. The old man looked at the woman with a killer intent laced glare.

"Is there a problem here?" The old shinobi asked simply. The receptionist quickly shook her head.

"N-no problem, Hokage-same. What can I do for you?" Sarutobi gently pushed Naruto forward.

"I'm here to register Naruto Uzumaki for the Academy. And I expect he won't have any problems, yes?"

The receptionist quickly nodded, as she pulled out the necessary paper work. The old Hokage began filling it out, grumbling about paperwork. _If only the fools on the council were as easy to deal with as this woman was_, the old man thought. The council had moved to block all attempts at giving Naruto a normal life. They prevented anyone from adopting him, they had made sure when he left the orphanage that all the shop keepers knew to over charge him, or refuse him service at all. And Sarutobi was unable to do anything, as Naruto was a civilian, until he graduated the Academy.

He finished filling out the paper work, and returned it to the woman, who nodded, and handed a new piece of paper to Sarutobi. "This is his class room. His teachers will be Iruka Umino, and Mizuki Touji."

Sarutobi nodded. Iruka had lost his parents to the Kyuubi, but he would hopefully put those fears aside, and train Naruto has any other student. Mizuki was different. He was a skilled chuunin, who should be an jounin, except for his belief in the mission first, comrades second. Sarutobi turned to Naruto.

"Now that you're set here, let's go get some lunch. How does ramen sound?"

Naruto jumped up excitedly. "You mean from that Ichiraku place?! All right!" He jumped in the air, before practically dragging the Sandaime out of there. The old man smiled at the young boy's enthusiasm. _Just like his old man._

They arrived at the ramen shop, where Naruto excitedly greeted the other two people who were nice to him. "Teuchi-san! Ayame-nee chan!"

The man who ran the ramen shop, and his fourteen year old daughter both greeted their number one customer. "Naruto! How are you doing?" The old man grinned, as he prepared to cook a whole mess of ramen.

"Great! I'm going to be in the Academy soon!" The boy shouted, as the hokage joined him.

"Really! That's so cool!" Ayame said, as she held up a notepad. "Now, what can we get you two?"

"I'll take three miso, three beef, three pork, and three chicken!"

"And I'll have one of miso." The old man said, laying money out on the counter for the ramen. With in minutes, the first of Naruto's order was up, and he was gulping it down, while Sarutobi just shook his head in amusement. Eh started on his own bowl of ramen, and slowly slurped it down, savoring the meal. As they ate, Sarutobi turned to Naruto.

"I never did ask. Why do you want to be Hokage?"

Naruto smiled up at the old man. "So that everyone will respect me, just like they respect you, ojii-san."

Sarutobi looked back at his bowl of ramen. "You know, Naruto, the role of Hokage is not just so you can have respect. There is much you have to do. And be willing to do."

As Naruto looked at him in confusion, the Sandaime explained. "Being Hokage means you have to be willing to make tough decisions. Choices that may send people to their deaths. And if the time comes, you may have to give up your own life for the village, and it's people. Just like the Yondaime did."

Naruto looked down at his seventh bowl of ramen. "I didn't know about that." He whispered. For a second, Sarutobi feared he had broken the boys dream. Then Naruto suddenly looked up, his little face set and determined.

"Then I'll protect this village. Even if I don't get to be Hokage, I'll protect this village like I was. Then everyone will see me, and respect me."

Sarutobi nodded. "Spoken like a true shinobi of Konoha. You keep that determination, and train hard. And someday, you will be Hokage."

Naruto nodded, as he finished slurping down his six remaining bowls of ramen. Then he patted his slightly bulging belly, and burped. "Excuse me."

Sarutobi, Ayame, and Teuchi all just chuckled. Sarutobi thanked the two ramen cooks, and he and Naruto left. Sarutobi escorted Naruto back to his apartment, which Sarutobi had gotten him a year earlier. Outside of it, Sarutobi stopped Naruto, and slowly pulled something out of his Hokage robe.

"Naruto, I have something for you. It was your fathers." He slowly held out his hand, which had a ring in it. The ring was silver, with two snakes on it with emerald eyes. In between the snakes was a crown of golden flowers. One snake looked like it was holding the crow up, while the other looked like it was devouring it.

Naruto looked at the ring, then up at the Sandaime. "This was my dad's? But then.... you know who he was?"

Sarutobi looked away for a moment. "I do. He was a great man, Naruto. I can't tell you who he is, not yet. When you are older, I will tell you. But for now, take this ring, and know that both he and your mother loved you."

Naruto nodded, and slowly reached out. But as he touched the ring, he suddenly felt a tingle in his arm.

Inside a giant cage, held shut by a single piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it, a figure stirred, and one red eye with a slitted pupil open.

_**The time is coming.**_

All over the elemental nations, eight other beings felt the same tingle in them. And in those eight people, eight beings of great power felt the stir of the winds of change. The world was about to change.

_Two years later_

In a small port town in Wind Country, a strange ship slowly entered the harbor. The ship was beautifully crafted, with smooth lines. The prow curled up, into what appeared to be a swans head, and the stern was curled up as well. A single mast with a sail provided propulsion for the ship, even though it looked like the ship could almost fly.

As the ship docked, a gang plank was set over the side, and two figures descended from the ship. One was an old man, wearing a pure white cloak, which matched his hair and beard. Underneath, he wore a robe of the same color and material. One hand clutched a staff of what looked like white metal, but was in fact wood. At his side was a straight bladed sword, with a curved hilt guard. He calmly surveyed the dock, with eyes that seemed to speak of great knowledge.

The other figure also wore a cloak, but this cloak was a dull green, and he had it closed. The cloak's hood was pulled over his head, throwing his eyes into shadow. You could see the lower part of his face, which suggested the figure was a boy, a teenager of about sixteen years of age. The cloak ended about mid calf, and showed a pair of leather cloth boots. On his back, over the cloak, was a quiver and a longbow, of unknown design. The boy was also surveying the dock.

The old man spoke first. "This land has indeed changed. We must be careful, as we do not know what will antagonize the people here."

The second figured nodded. "Indeed. We need to find out where we are, and then proceed to the place Illuvatar told you about. This..... Konoha."

The old man smiled at his young companion. "Patience, Elroth. We will find Huan, and the one who will be the savior of Middle Earth. All in good time."

With that, the two proceeded to the end of the dock, while the ship slowly pulled away, and left, just as mysteriously as it had come.

_Konoha, two weeks later_

Naruto sighed as he sat through the lecture Iruka was giving on the history of Konoha. It was good to know the past of your home, but how was that going to help fight off an enemy ninja? Bore them to death with the economic crisis during the Nidaime's time as Hokage? At least Mizuki-sensei taught useful stuff all the time.

Naruto fingered the ring he wore on a chain around his neck. His father's ring was too big to wear around his finger, so he kept it on a chain. As he touched it, he remembered the strange thing that had happened after it was given to him by the old man. He glanced around the room.

There it was again. That faint aura which surrounded everyone. At first, he thought it was chakra, but then he had seen this aura around civilians as well, who couldn't use it. And chakra was in the body, not around it. He glanced around the room again.

As always, the aura was incredibly faint around everyone of the students, and even Iruka-sensei. There were only two where it was strong. One was a girl. Hinata Hyuuga, from the Hyuuga clan. Naruto had noticed that all the Hyuuga's seemed to have a stronger aura than others. But Hinata's was the strongest by far. He looked over at her. She was slightly blushing, her lavender, pupiless eyes fixed on the paper she was using to take notes. She was always shy and timid, but especially around Naruto. Her whole face would blush red, she would stammer, and push her index fingers together. Naruto just thought she had a fever all the time, which explained why she fainted a lot to. He thought she was weird, especially since she wore that heavy beige coat with fur, even in the summer. But around her, he could see an aura pulsating, almost like a living being surrounding her. It felt warm, gentle, almost inviting.

The other person was him. The teme. Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto hated him, and at the same time, respected him. Sasuke was the best at everything. He was a better ninja, he was always acting so "cool", and he had all the girls. Naruto looked Sasuke over.

Ever since the Uchiha massacre, one year back, Sasuke had become silent and brooding. His black eyes were always cold and indifferent. He had switched his long black sleeved shirt for a blue short sleeved shirt with the Uchiha fan emblem on the back of it. He still wore his white shorts, but now had a pair of white arm warmer's on.

Naruto snickered as he caught sight of Sasuke's hair. That was the one thing he didn't envy. Sasuke's hair style, which made it look like a chicken's butt had been attached to his head. But that snicker died away, as he saw the aura around Sasuke. It was smaller than Hinata's. And it was darker too. It had been dark before, but since the death of his clan, it had grown darker still.

Naruto shook his head, and turned his attention back to Iruka. He sighed, and this time, his mind wandered to how he was going to convince his crush to go have ramen with him. Sakura Haruno was cute, in his opinion. She had long pink hair, green eyes, and was incredible smart. He had a huge crush on her, but she only had eyes for Sasuke. Another reason why Naruto hated Sasuke.

Suddenly, the last bell for the Academy day ended. Before he could even get to her though, Sakura had all ready leapt up, and was following Sasuke, along with almost every girl in the class.

"Darn." Naruto muttered, as he looked away, and gathered his stuff together. He turned in time to see Hinata still there. He thought for a moment that she had been looking at him. But no, she was just blushing, as she quickly left. Naruto sighed, as he picked his bag up. He left the Academy, keeping his head down, as he passed a bunch of kids being picked up by their parents. Because he had his head down, he didn't see the person he ran into. He fell back with a yelp.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I wasn't looking." He said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It is quite all right, young one." Naruto looked up to see a kindly old man, with long white hair and a beard. A cloaked and hooded figure next to him helped Naruto up. The old man smiled, as he moved back. "What is this place?"

"Oh, this is the ninja Academy. Here, we train to be ninjas. And I'm going to be the greatest, so I can protect everyone."

"Indeed? A lofty goal for one so young." Naruto looked at him with a confused look.

"Huh?" The old man just smiled.

"Never mind. Do you know where we can get something to eat? We don't have much money to spend on food."

Naruto smiled widely. "I know the perfect place! C'mon!" He led them away, to his favorite eating place. "So, what are your names? I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

The old man and cloaked figure glanced at each other, and the old man nodded. He smiled at the boy. "I am Gandalf the White."

"And I am Elroth, son of Earendil." Naruto looked at them.

"Wow. Interesting names." Naruto said, as he led them into the Ichiraku stand. Gandalf and Elroth both looked over the various flavors listed on the menu, before sitting down. Ayame greeted them all.

"Hello, Naruto ni-san. Who are your friends?"

"I am Gandalf, and this is Elroth." The hooded figure lowered his hood, revealing blue eyes, and a mass of brown hair, which was worn shoulder length. It was mostly straight, but slightly untidy here and there. He nodded his head at Ayame, who blushed slightly. Elroth smiled at her, as he opened his cloak. It revealed a fine leather jerkin over a shirt of chain mail, which sat over a long sleeved shirt. A pair of hardened leather bracers covered his fore arms, and were etched with emblems of unknown design and origin. A pendant, shaped like a leaf, hung around his neck. On his right side, a foot long hilt of a sword similar to Gandalf's was revealed, wrapped in black cloth and leather. The hilt of a knife shown on his left side.

Naruto ordered his usual twelve bowls, while both Gandalf and Elroth looked at him in amusement and amazement. Gandalf leaned over to Elroth. "He has a hearty appetite. It reminds me of the dwarves, when I traveled with them."

Naruto smiled happily as he gulped down his ramen, while Gandalf and Elroth simply enjoyed theirs. Elroth stiffened slightly, and turned his head enough that in his peripherals, he noticed a figure hiding. But from their stance, it seemed they were merely watching. And the figure seemed to be watching the blonde boy they were with. He turned to Gandalf to tell him what he saw, when something else caught his eye. The ring that hung on the chain around Naruto's neck. He pointed it out to Gandalf, who saw it, and nodded. "He is the one." Gandalf whispered to Elroth, before turning back to Naruto.

"Tell me, my young friend. Do you happen to know where we might find the leader of your village here?"

Naruto nodded, as he finished his tenth bowl. "Yeah! It's ojii-san, old man Hokage. Why do you want to know?"

"Well, we actually might have need of his village's services. Could you maybe show us to him?"

Naruto nodded. "Okay." Now, Naruto wasn't that much of an idiot. He knew that there were those who would want to hurt the Hokage, like ninja's from another village. But in his book, anyone who bought him ramen was good. Besides, when he first saw them, he sensed that strange aura around them. And their aura's were incredibly strong, yet warm, and inviting, like that Hinata girl's. Naruto felt he could trust them.

When they were done, Naruto led them towards the Hokage's Tower. Both Gandalf and Elroth stared again in awe at the mountain behind the Tower, where four faces of stone were set. They had seen the monument when they first entered the village.

"In all my years traveling this land, I never thought I would see something like that. The dwarves might have been able to accomplish this, but men's skills were never this advanced."

Elroth nodded. "It is truly inspiring." He slowly glanced around. "Judging from the old maps, I would say this was once the region of Gondor. We are probably somewhere in the woods of Ithilien."

"Yes. Which means that the heirloom of the line of Numenor lies near." They both stopped talking as hey approached the Tower. Naruto led them as far as the desk of the Hokage's secretary. There, they were stopped, as the secretary glared at Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" She said, with venom in her voice. Naruto was about to retort, when Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked over the secretary.

"This young boy was showing us to your leader, the Hokage. We have a proposition that could give your village a great deal of money, if you let us speak with him." Gandalf said calmly. The woman's eyes widened, and she quickly went to the door to the Hokage's office.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was giggling perversely, as he read an orange book, when a knock at the door disturbed his reading. He quickly hid the book, before saying, "Who is it?"

The secretary opened the door. "There are some people who wish to talk business with you, Hokage-sama." She moved aside, as Naruto led Gandalf and Elroth into the room. The secretary left, as Gandalf and Elroth bowed to the Hokage. Naruto simply smiled.

"Hey, ojii-san. These guys wanted to talk to you. Said they had buisness."

"Really? Well, first, welcome to Konoha. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha."

Gandalf nodded. "I am honored to meet you, Lord Hokage. You have a beautiful village."

The Sandaime smiled. "Yes, it is. Now, what business do you have?"

Gandalf sat down in one of the chairs present. "Simple. I have come seeking a certain someone. One who wears the Ring of Barahir. The one who is of the Line of Numenor, and contains a great being of power within him."

Sarutobi stiffened at the last thing Gandalf said. "Indeed? And you expect to find this person in Konoha?"

"Not find. Found." gandalf pointed to Naruto, who looked at him in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Gandalf reached over, and gently touched the ring hanging from Naruto's neck. "This is what I mean. This is the Ring of Barahir. It was worn by the those who were of the Line of Numenor. The High Kings of Gondor, long ago."

Sarutobi looked at Gandalf, his suspicion high. "What is it you want exactly?"

Gandalf sighed. "For you to truly understand, we must begin from an earlier point. Many years ago, in a land across the oceans from this one, a great evil managed to escape from his prison. He fled here, where he once caused great destruction, and evil. But he was weak, and unable to take physical form. We sent great hunting beast's to track this evil down."

Gandalf shifted in his seat, before continuing. "There were nine of them. They were mighty beings, stronger than any mortal. Each took the form of an animal, and their tails indicated their power. I believe you both know of what I speak of."

Sarutobi understood in an instant. "The biju." He whispered. Gandalf nodded.

"Indeed. To you, they were beings of destruction, and evil. But in truth, they were the ones hunting this evil. But, we watched from afar, as one by one, they were captured, until only the leader remained. The great Huan. Or as you all refer to him, the Kyuubi, yes?"

Naruto looked at Gandalf in confusion. "But, we read about that. The Kyuubi attacked Konoha, and the Yondaime killed him."

"No. Huan was not killed. No mortal could kill them, for their power came from Illuvatar himself. Or as you refer to him, Kami."

Naruto looked at the Sandaime in confusion. "Ojii-san, what is he talking about?"

The Sandaime sighed, as he looked up at Gandalf. "It is a close kept secret. What this man says is true. The Kyuubi couldn't be killed. Instead, the Yondaime sacrificed his life, to seal the Kyuubi."

"Sealed into what? Wouldn't it be dangerous to seal him in something?"

Gandalf indicated his head at naruto. "You should tell him. He deserves to know."

Sarutobi looked at Naruto. "I wasn't going to tell you, until your sixteenth birthday. But, the situation has forced my hand. Naruto, the yondaime couldn't seal the Kyuubi in an object, as it would shatter, and set him free. He had to seal it in a person. And not into an adult, as their chakra coils would shatter, and the person would die. He had to seal the Kyuubi in a newborn baby, so as to let the chakra coils adjust to the new power."

And that moment, Naruto realized the truth. A newborn baby. And his birthday was October 10, same day as the Kyuubi attack. He gently touched his stomach, where he had seen the strange seal, but had thought it was a tattoo, or birth mark. "It was me. Wasn't it? He sealed Kyuubi in me."

Sarutobi nodded sadly. Gandalf knelt next to the boy. "Do not be afraid of this. As I said, Huan is not a evil creature. He attacked Konoha, because there was clues here, leading to one he was sent to hunt. He made a grave mistake, young one. But he is not evil, and even if he was, you are not him, but simply a jailor."

Naruto stared down at the floor. Eventually, he looked back up at the Sandaime. "That's why they all hate me, isn't it?"

The Sandaime came over and hugged Naruto. "Yes, but they are all fools. Do not worry about it Naruto."

Gandalf nodded. "Indeed. Do not let this worry you, as it can be of great gain to you as well."

Naruto looked up at him. "How? How does this help me?"

Gandalf smiled, before muttering a few words in a language neither the Sandaime, or Naruto understood. Suddenly, his staff pulsed, and fire began to burn around the end of it. Naruto and Sarutobi looked at it in awe. Gandalf stopped his spell, as he said, "With Huan in you, his power has seeped into your body. Tell me, can you sense an aura around others?"

Naruto nodded slowly. "Yes. Around you, and Elroth, it's sharp, and clear."

Gandalf nodded. "Good. When you touched the Ring of Barahir, it awakened the power with in. You, Naruto, can use magic."

Naruto looked at Gandalf? "Magic?"

"Yes. To be precise, you can call upon the ancient spirits dwelling throughout the land, and call them to your aid. This is why I am here. I wish to take Naruto, and train him to use magic, among other things."

Sarutobi looked at him in surprise, ad suspicion. "Take him? Where?"

"Across the land. I wish to show him many things, and train him to use this power. It will greatly help him in what I fear may come."

"What will come? This evil you spoke of?"

Gandalf nodded. "Yes. This evil, known as Morgoth, is slowly gaining power. He has enlisted evil men to his cause, and may eventually raise an army, which will sweep across this land, and destroy all in their path. Even though Men now wield greater power than before, you cannot stand before his, should he become strong enough. But if naruto is trained to harness this power, he can stop Morgoth. He can save us all."

Sarutobi shook his head. "Why should I believe any of this. Admittedly, you have interesting powers. But how can I trust you?"

Gandalf shook his head. "I cannot force you. All I ask is that you do. For the sake of this land, and all who live in it."

Sarutobi was about to object, when Naruto stopped him. "Ojii-san.... I believe him. And I want to go."

The Sandaime looked at Naruto in surprise. "Naruto?"

The boy looked up at the Sandaime, his face set and determined. "If what Gandalf says is true. If I can learn this power, I will. If not to protect the world, then at least, I will be strong enough to protect this village."

Sarutobi sighed, as he knelt down next to Naruto. "This could be a trap."

Naruto nodded. "I know. But it's a risk I'm willing to take."

Sarutobi sighed. "It will take a few days to try and clear this up with the council. And then, I can't guarantee they will let him leave."

Elroth reached into his pocket, and pulled out several beautiful jewels. "What if it was a mission? We could pay to have Naruto come with us?"

The Sandaime gasped at the sight of the jewels. It was the equivalence of a small fortune, more than any mission was worth. He looked up at them. "For how long will you train him."

Gandalf looked at Elroth thoughtfully. "It could take years. I need to train him to be able to call upon, and use his new power. And Elroth will wish to train him in his own skills. It could take five to ten years to cover the basics."

Sarutobi shook his head. "That's too long. But I may have an idea. Naruto, you told me you can't perform regular clones, yes?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I can't."

"Then here is something else. With this, we can shorten the time considerably." Sarutobi went over to a cabinet along the wall. As he did, Elroth looked around, to see four pictures hanging on the wall. Each showed a different person. But it was the fourth picture that caught his eye.

"Who is this." He said, as he looked at the picture of a blond man. The Sandaime turned away from the cabinet, with a large scroll he had removed from the secret compartment in the back of it.

"That is the Yondaime Hokage. The one who sealed Kyu- I mean, Huan, in Naruto."

"And was he Naruto's father?" Everyone froze at Elroth's question. The Sandaime sighed, as he set the scroll on his desk.

"You two seem to be nothing but trouble." He said. Then he looked at Naruto, whose eyes were wide, and his face in shock. "Naruto, I told you that your father and mother loved you. Yes, the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, was your father. Believe me, Naruto, the last thing he wanted was to do what he did to you."

Naruto slowly nodded, before fainting on the spot. The Sandaime sighed, before opening the scroll, and copying one section of information on it. He then performed a jutsu, and the paper became blank. He returned the Forbidden Scroll to it's hiding place, and gathered several more scrolls from the cabinet. Then he went over to a wall, and revealed a hidden safe. He opened it, and pulled out a scroll with a seal on it. He turned to Gandalf, and handed all the scrolls, and the blank paper.

"When you have left the village, give these to him. The blank paper, and the sealed scroll, need a drop of his blood to be revealed, or opened. I suggest he read the scroll first, then the blank paper, before he begins any training what so ever."

Gandalf accepted all the scrolls, and handed them to Elroth, who placed them in a pack he carried. The Sandaime sighed as he looked at Naruto's still form.

"I wanted to wait, till he was older. When I thought he could handle all this information."

Gandalf nodded. "You wished to protect him. But the longer you prolong the truth, the harder it is to deal and cope with it."

The Sandaime nodded, before returning to his desk. "The jutsu I got from the scroll is called the Shadow Clone jutsu. It is a useful ability, as it creates clones who can fight, and in Naruto's case train. All the information he needs is on that paper. I expect you back in two years, so he can finish the last year of the Academy."

Gandalf nodded. "If this jutsu does what you say it will, then we will be back."

The Sandaime nodded, as he summoned one of his ANBU guards. "Take Naruto back to his home. Wait till he wakes p, then bring him back to me." The ANBU nodded, and picked Naruto up, before disappearing. Gandalf ad Elroth headed to the door. Gandalf turned before he left.

"We will be camped outside the village. Please, see him to the west gate fo your village, tomorrow morning." With that, Gandalf left with Elroth. Sarutobi sat down at his desk.

"I am way too old for this shit." He said, before pulling out a bottle of sake, and downing it. _Now I know why Tsunade drinks so much._

_The following morning_

Sarutobi, with a huge hangover, stood near the west gate. Naruto stood next to him, a pack on his back packed with everything he needed, and wanted to take with him. He was silent, lost deep in thought about what he had learned yesterday. His mind was still overwhelmed by all he learned. He didn't even notice when Gandalf approached, until Sarutobi nudged him. He looked up, his eyes mostly blank. Sarutobi kneeled in front of Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about everything. I.... I was afraid of how you might handle the truth, if you knew. Please, forgive me."

Naruto slowly shook his head, and gave Sarutobi a sad smile. "It's okay, Ojii-san. Its just..... so much to take in at once. It.... it might be a while before I'm able to accept all of it."

Sarutobi nodded. He slowly stood up, and watched Naruto move towards Gandalf. "Naruto! I'll see you in two years!"

Naruto turned, and smiled, as he waved. He stopped as he took one last look at the village, before turning to face the new adventures that lay ahead of him.

* * *

**I know that to some of you, if not all, it seems like I rushed Naruto learning all that he did. And truth be told, I feel the same way. I just can't see Naruto returning home after training though, and then learning about being the son of Minato. And to many stories always have him figure it out while traveling and training. So I thought I would try him knowing when he was real young.**

**But this still felt a little rushed. Oh well, moving on.**

**DNHLR: So, when is the NaruHina?**

**LR: Not for a while. This time, I'm going to really work on their relationship, instead of rushing them into it. **

**DLTLR: And Tayuya? **

**LR: Well, you all will have to wait to find out about her fate. If I even go into depth about her in this story.**

**Elroth: So, this is the infamous Ranger Lair.**

**RS: And you're the new OC? Welcome! You should meet the others. There's Arashen, and Akai Aikou, and Arren, and Eflower.**

**LR: He's going to be crazy soon. My sister will drive him nuts.**

**Please review. And be honest, but not rip my teeth out honest. I hate that.**


	3. Meeting and Training

**I have a couple of requests. I have a poll, which I've had up half a month, and only gotten six votes on. This poll concerns several of my stories, so please vote.**

**The other request is more of an advertisement. I have three forums up. One is about Naruto, one is about my story ideas, and one is an OC role playing place. If you haven't joined Inferno Ryuu's, or even if you have, I'd be honored if you joined up.**

**Anyways, you've all met my new OC, Elroth.** **Let's see if he survived my sister.**

**RS: He's fine! See for yourself!**

**Elroth: I am perfectly all right. You sister was a good guide.**

**LR, DNHLR, and DLTLR are all giving him amazed looks.**

**LR: You're...... not insane.**

**Elroth: Yes, I'm all right.**

**DNHLR: But that's......**

**DLTLR: .......** **impossible......**

**All the LR's: TEACH US YOUR SECRET!**

**RS: HMPH! I'm not that bad, am I?**

**All the other OC's, and characters in the Ranger Lair: YES!**

Disclaimer: I don't know how, but Elroth is all right. Anyways, what's this again? Oh, right, the pointless, 'I don't own this stuff' thing. Honestly, if I owned this stuff, would I be on here? Okay, I don't own Naruto or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting and Training**

Gandalf led Naruto deeper into the woods, until they came to a campsite. There, Elroth sat next to a fire, a long curved pipe in his hands. He looked up at the two, and nodded, before looking back into the flames of the fire. Naruto placed his pack on the ground, and sat next to the fire, trying to dispel the morning chill still over him. He just stared at his hands, as he held them near the fire. Elroth looked questioningly at Gandalf, who sighed.

"The boy is still in shock over yesterday. It may be some time before he fully grasps that which has been told to him. And then, who knows how long until he can come to terms with it."

Elroth shook his head. "He should have been told from the start. If someone had exposed these secrets to him in a battle, he would have froze up, and been killed or captured."

"I can hear both of you." Naruto said softly, still staring at his hands, and the flames beyond. Gandalf slowly sat next to Naruto.

"Forgive me. Naruto, I know you have much to think about. But if we are to begin your training, there are three things we must do first. Do you understand?"

Naruto looked up at gandalf, and slowly nodded. Gandalf smiled. "Good. Now, first, you need to read the scroll from your father. Elroth?"

The scroll was quickly produced, and handed to Naruto. "Your Hokage said you need to add your blood to that seal, in order to open it."

Naruto stared at it for a moment, then slowly bit his thumb, and spread a little blood on the seal. It disappeared, and the scroll opened. Gandalf moved away, as Naruto began reading his father's last and only words to him.

_Dear Sochi_

_If you are reading this, then one of three things has happened. You have learned about Kyuubi being sealed in you, you are sixteen, or you are a jounin. And if you are reading this, then I succeeded in doing something that I hope you can someday forgive me for._

_Sochi, I know that despite my wishes, you will probably have suffered. That some would have seen you as nothing more than Kyuubi. Believe me, if I could, I would gladly seal the Kyuubi in myself, or anything else. But what Hokage would I be, if I didn't protect my village? And what kind of man would I be, if I asked someone else to sacrifice their child, when I myself am not willing to make the sacrifice?_

_I know that this does not ease your pain. But know this. There is also no one else who I would trust more to grow up containing the Kyuubi's power. Even though you were only a newborn at the time I wrote this, I could see the strength in you. You are a hero, Naruto. _

_By now, you are probably wondering about your mother. I'm sorry, sochi, but she died at childbirth. But I will at least tell you about her. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was a beautiful woman, and at the same time, one of the most dangerous. She was a ANBU ranked jounin of Uzugakure no Sato. I met her during the Third Great Shinobi War, when me and my genin squad rescued her ANBu unit from an ambush of Iwa shinobi. After that, we became friends, and eventually, we fell in love. Shortly afterwards, Uzu fell to Iwa. She managed to reach Konoha, and sought refuge. I gave it to her, and more. We married, and she eventually became pregnant with you. I was so happy, I shouted the news from the top of hokage Mountain. It was perhaps one of the greatest moments of my life. And your mother never looked more radiant that day._

_Well, you know the rest. I can not ask for your forgiveness, and I do not blame you if you don't. But know that I am truly sorry for what I was forced to do. All I ask is this. Do not let the foolishness of others determine your life. The only people whose opinions truly matter are those who get to know you for who you really are. Remember that, my sochi. I must go now, as the Kyuubi is drawing close. Goodbye._

_Love, Minato Namikaze_

_P.S. The seals at the bottom of this scroll contain things which I know you will want to have, or will help you in the future. And if you should see a old man with long, spiky white hair, and is peeping on woman, remind him of his debt to me. I think you will be surprised._

Naruto stared at the letter, re-reading it many times. He didn't even notice the tears streaming down his face. He looked at the bottom, and saw several seals, with different kanji's in the center of them. He reached to one marked "Memories". Almost as soon as he touched it, there was a poof os smoke, and a photo album appeared on his lap. He looked at it, then slowly opened it. In it were photos of his dad and mom with their parents. He was amazed at the sight of a young Yondaime, who looked exactly like him, without the whisker marks. His mom had straight red hair, which was long, and green eyes.

He flipped through the pages, watching as his parents grew older, and became ninja. His father wearing a chuunin vest. His mom with an ANBU mask in her hand. His dad with two boys and a girl. _His genin squad._

Then, the pictures seemed to merge. Now, his mom was tall and beautiful, standing next to a full grown Minato. They were both smiling, eating ramen together at a stand. Them walking together, hand in hand. Kissing under a full moon.

And then them at their wedding. His father with a huge smile, as he held his mom, who was smiling and crying at the same time. Then he reached the last photo in the book. His father hugging his mom, whose hands were on her huge belly. Then, the photos ended. Naruto looked at the blank pages.

_That's where they would have put photos of all of us._ He closed the book, and then looked at the seal. He gently reached out, and as before, the seal poofed when he touched it. The book returned to the seal. He slowly rolled the scroll back up, and slid it into his pack.

Gandalf and Elroth had watched as Naruto's emotions had changed as he read the scroll, and looked through the book. Now, he looked up at the two, and some of the light was in his eyes. He smiled at them, though it was a small version of the smile they had seen before, and it was still laced with sadness. "Well, what else do we need to do?"

Gandalf came over to Naruto and indicated he should move away from the fire. "Now, I must contact Huan. And in order to do that, you need to show me this seal."

Naruto nodded, and slowly pulled his shirt up enough to expose the seal. Gandalf looked at it with interest. "Remarkable. Men have indeed come a ways since I was last here. Now, this might hurt a little, but in the end, it will be well worth."

Gandalf placed the head of his staff against the seal, and began muttering words in a language that Naruto didn't recognize. Then a burning sensation swept across him, and he blacked out.

_Mind scape_

Naruto found himself in a dark place, which looked like a prison. The walls, and floor were metal, and pipes that leaked water onto the damp floor ran along the ceiling. Naruto looked around.

"Where am I?"

"With in your mind, my young friend." Naruto turned to see Gandalf striding towards him. The wizard swept his staff along the hallway. "I've heard of these places from a few elves who managed to reach such a stillness of mind, that they could enter, and organize their own thoughts. It appears you can do this with little effort. But for now, come. We have a friend to find."

With that, Gandalf led Naruto through his mind. Naruto noticed that as they walked, the floor became damper and damper, until they were walking through puddles of water. Eventually, they reached a huge room. Naruto stopped as he looked around. The room was massive, butt barely even lit by a pair of torches sputtering in wall brackets. A huge wall of bars stood on the opposite side of the room. And holding the bars shut was a small piece of paper, with the kanji for seal on it.

In an instant, Naruto realized where they were. He froze in terror, before Gandalf turned, and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Fear not. Remember, Huan is a being in service to Illuvatar, as am I. He will not harm you." Naruto nodded, and moved forward. Inside the bars, he could hear a creature breathing deeply, as if in sleep. Gandalf stood in front of the bars, and raised both his staff and his other hand.

"Huan, great leader of the Farofaerun! I, Olorin, do call upon you!"

There was silence, and then the sounds of movement from within the cage. The sounds of heavy paws hitting metal indicated that something approached. Then, a pair of giant red eyes glowed from the darkness.

"**Olorin? You have finally come?"**

"Indeed, Huan. I am here to call upon you, in this time of need."

The eyes moved closer, revealing a giant fox head, covered in red fur. The eyes moved to Naruto, who was rooted to the floor in fear.

"**Is this the one? The descendant of Numenor, and the beginning of Ribigaer?**"

Gandalf nodded. "Yes. He is the one, who will aid you in completing your quest. He is Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze."

Naruto just slowly held a hand up, and slowly, timidly began to wave. Huan looked at him, blinked, then lowered his head. "**I am honored to make your acquaintance. I am Huan, but if you wish, you may refer to me as the others of this land have.**"

(A/N: I prefer Kyuubi, but if you all think different, let me know.)

Naruto swallowed. "N-nice to meet you."

Gandalf smiled. "Huan, perhaps you should take a smaller form. I believe you are scaring the boy."

The fox nodded, and began to shrink. With in seconds, he was about the size of a horse. He came to the bars, but stopped. "**Naruto, before we talk, I must ask for your forgiveness. I wish to apologize for the attack on your village, and what it has probably led to.**"

Naruto, gaining courage at the sight of a smaller Kyuubi, and that he couldn't leave the cage, nodded. "Well, I understand that you are actually good guy. But..... why? Why did you attack Konoha? What did we do to you?"

The fox slowly lowered his head. "**As you've been told, I was leader of a group sent to hunt down a great evil, named Morgoth. I eventually found a man, tainted by Morgoth's evil power. This man, I later learned, was Madara Uchiha. Have you heard of him?**"

Naruto slowly nodded. One of the few times he had actually payed attention in class, Iruka had taught them about the founder of the Uchiha clan, who betrayed Konoha, and left. Kyuubi continued.

"**Since he was my only lead to my true target, I fought and tracked him for many years. Eventually, he escaped. Nine years ago, I learned that he had descendants in Konoha. In my arrogance, and fervor to complete my mission, I attacked Konoha without question. That is why you, and so many others have suffered. Because of my blind arrogance.**" Kyuubi kept his head down in shame.

Naruto just stood there. When he finally spoke, it surprised both Gandalf and Kyuubi. "So, it was this guy Morgoth's fault, right?"

They both looked up at him as he continued. "Well it is. If he had just stayed where he was, none of this would have happened, would it?"

Gandalf smiled in amusement, while Kyuubi looked amazed at the boy. "**But..... I am the one-.**"

"Who was just doing what you were supposed to be doing. You made a mistake, and it was a big one. But if you live life in the past, how can you make it anywhere in the future?" Naruto said. Gandalf smiled as he patted the boy on the back.

"You have great wisdom beyond your years. Huan, the boy is right. We need you, to help the boy, and help me teach him all we can, before he must return home."

The Kyuubi nodded. "**Then I will teach him everything I can. I have learned much of this new world, and I will pass it on to you, young one.**"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "That's so cool! I can't wait! What are you going to teach me?! Some awesome explosion jutsu, or using an element, or-."

"**How about we start small, hmmm? Work our way up from there.**" Kyuubi said, with a huge sweat drop on his head. Gandalf looked at it in interest.

"Remarkable. Anyways, now that you have awakened, you will be able to communicate with the boy. For now, we must leave."

_In reality_

Elroth watched as both Gandalf and Naruto shook their heads, and Gandalf moved back. Naruto pulled his shirt back down. "So now what?" He asked eagerly. Gandalf smiled, as he showed Naruto the blank paper the Sandaime had given him.

"This, my boy, is the key to you being able to learn everything you need to know in the time we have been given. There is a jutsu on this paper. Just add blood to it, and it will be revealed."

Naruto looked at the paper, then at his thumb, which still had blood on it, even though the wound was healed. He quickly swiped the blood across the paper, and writing appeared on it. Naruto eagerly began to read.

_Shadow Clone Jutsu_

_Rank: B-ranked kinjutsu._

_Description: The Shadow Clone Jutsu allows the user to create a solid clone, similar to most elemental based clones. Unlike regular clones, Shadow Clones are not illusions, and are capable of independent thought._ _The jutsu splits the users chakra amongst the clones, allowing the clones to perform any jutsu the original creator knows. Shadow Clones are easily destroyed, usually with one solid hit. When a clone is destroyed, anything they have learned, seen, smelt, or touched is transferred back to the creator. This makes them very useful scouts, and support fighters. However, the amount of chakra used in this jutsu is high, which is why this technique is forbidden, as even most jounin are unable to create more than five clones at a time. Also, the mental strain of multiple clones dying, or being dispelled could lead to severe headaches, and unconsciousness._

_Variations: The Shadow Clone Jutsu can also be used to summon hundreds of Shadow Clones, known as the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. This is an A-ranked kinjutsu, as the chakra required is immense, and amy be more than most jounin, and even some kages have. _

_Naruto, this jutsu is ideal for you, as with your high stamina and chakra capacity, you could create dozens, if not hundreds of clones._ _These clones can help you train in using a technique or taijutsu stance, practicing chakra control, and reading numerous scrolls and books. However, they cannot help you train physically, so you must do that on your own. Be careful when dispelling them, and do it one at a time, or small groups if you is the hand slea for this jutsu._

Naruto eagerly read the hand sign, and memorized it. Then he got to work. He moved his hands into the special cross shaped hand sign, and shouted, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" With a poof of smoke, a single, very pale and ill looking clone of Naruto lay on the ground. Naruto sighed in disappointment, as the clone poofed away. He tried again, getting the same result.

He worked for over two hours on the technique, eventually being able to make one, then two, and soon, five clones. Despite the encouragement he was getting from Gandalf, Elroth, and Kyuubi, Naruto became frustrated. He was supposed to be able to create more, if what the old man had said was true. He ready the jutsu again, and this time, poured a whole mess of chakra in. This time, twenty clones popped up, all of them looking exactly like Naruto, and holding his stance. He smiled as he released the hand sign, panting. He got the technique down. He just needed to pour a lot of chakra into it.

(A/N: Since Naruto is only nine, he's not strong enough to summon the hundreds he uses against Mizuki.)

Gandalf nodded. "Impressive. Now, with work, we will be able to teach you much, very quickly. The Hokage gave us these other scrolls. You should look over them."

Naruto smiled as he looked over the scrolls Elroth handed him. One said "chakra control" on it. Kyuubi perked up.

"**I think you should start on that scroll first. If you can control your chakra, you can create more clones, using the same amount, or less chakra.**"

Naruto nodded, and opened the scroll. He read the scroll, and smiled as he memorized the first exercise. Then he moved over to a near by tree, and remembering what he had learned, summoned ten clones. They all nodded at each other, before channeling chakra into their feet. Then they all proceeded to walk up the tree.

Almost immediately, three of the Naruto's slipped off, and fell, but gently landed on the grass. Another made it two steps, and fell off, dispelling into smoke. The remaining six made their way up, falling off one by one, until the last, who was almost a quarter the way up his tree, fell, and barely managed to land on his feet. Naruto looked around, and saw he had four clones left. He created more, and with the knowledge he had gained, adjusted his control. They all headed up, getting farther than previously. But Naruto noticed from the memories of the few that were falling off, that they had reached a dangerous height. He turned around, and made his way down slowly. Then he turned, and watched the clones continue on, until the last fell off at about halfway up the tree.

He created more clones, and they headed up, as he turned, and looked over the scrolls. But Gandalf stopped him.

"It would seem this training method is very effective. I would suggest you and Elroth begin working on physically strengthening your body." Naruto nodded, and turned to Elroth, who stood up, and removed his quiver, bow, cloak, and his sheathed sword. He looked Naruto over, before nodding off to a near by clearing. The two headed over there, while Gandalf watched the clones continue to work.

_This boy is truly remarkable._ Then he began planning on where to start his own training with the boy.

_The Next Morning_

Naruto groaned, as he slowly got out of his sleeping bag. _'What am I doing?_', he thought. Yesterday had been a wake up call, in the world of physical training. He thought he had been through a rigorous training in the Academy, and what he had done himself. Elroth had blown him away. But Elroth had told him that this training evolved from spending life in the wild, where every day was a life struggle. Still, that didn't help Naruto with the fact that ever muscle was sore.

He decided to continue his chakra exercise. He smiled as he climbed the tree, and stopped at a branch over halfway up. He remembered how one clone had managed to get almost to the top, losing his footing a foot away. He smiled as he went back down, and created thirteen clones. He looked in surprise, as he had intended to make ten clones, and had used the same chakra as yesterday. He dispelled the clones, and tried it again, with a little less chakra. Ten clones appeared, and he set them to work on the tree climbing. Then he turned, and sat next to the fire. A smirk crossed his face, as he took a long branch from the fire log pile, and used it to poke Elroth's still sleeping form. The blanket rolled over, revealing a number of logs put together to look like a person sleeping. Almost immediately, he sensed his clones being destroyed, but couldn't tell what was doing it. He turned, and saw Elroth standing on a branch.

"This is something else I can teach you. How to be invisible in plain sight." He climbed down, and stood next to the tree. "I have noticed that something ninjas are taught is how to be invisible. But most of the time, they leave something behind that a skilled tracker can notice. A broken branch, or bark, crushed grass, anything like that, which most ninjas wouldn't notice. Besides the physical training, I will teach you stealth, tracking, swordsmanship, and herb lore. These are the essential skills of the Dunedain. And in this world, they will serve you well."

Naruto just stood there, amazed. Then he finally spoke. "How long were you in the tree?"

Elroth just stood there, then shook his head. "We have a long way to go."

Naruto's life became a blur after that. For the next month, he traveled westward with both Gandalf and Elroth. Each day, in the morning, they would travel, with Elroth moving through the woods, and Naruto had to try and find him. Gandalf was also beginning to teach him the languages of elf and dwarf, saying he would need them. Towards evening, they would make camp, and Naruto and Elroth would train together, while dozens of his clones performed both the tree walking, and now the water walking exercise. A number of other clones had begun looking over some of the other scrolls, which contained basics jutsus, as well as some element manipulation jutsus. Naruto quickly found that these were incredibly hard. From the few he was able to begin mastering, he learned that he was pretty good at wind and earth jutsus. Kyuubi was also teaching him a few other jutsus he had seen. He had also insisted Naruto began wearing weights, as he had seen what these weights could do for some ninja. But since they had none, he had taught Naruto a special seal, that used chakra to increase weight. Since the weights fed on chakra, it would also help increase his chakra reserves. After a month, the weight seals had slowly grown in their amount, until they were about five times heavier. All Naruto knew was that during the spars he and Elroth had, he was beginning to be able to keep up with some of Elroth's attacks. He had been given a simple short sword with which to practice. Now, it hung at his side.

At the end of the month, they were past Earth County, and in lands that most shinobi and civilians didn't even know exist. Naruto looked at Gandalf curiously.

"Where are we going? I thought that we were traveling to see things, as you trained me?"

Gandalf smiled. "We will, my boy. We will. But I wish for you to know much about this world, before this age of ninjas and such. I want you to know about the time when the land was inhabited by elves, dwarves, and many other beings. And, where we are going, you will also be able to learn more about Morgoth, and those who he might be able to call to his aid."

Naruto nodded. "And we can learn all that out here?"

"Indeed. Not far from here is the White Tower. It is an ancient Numenorian structure, which once held the Master Palantir."

"Palantir?"

"An ancient sphere, which allows one to view many things, and communicate with others at great distance. In fact, I believe your Hokage has one of them, although he cannot use it fully. But this tower now holds many artifacts of the great war once fought between good and evil. As well as a priceless source of information. The Red Book of Westmarch."

Naruto looked at him. "Really? What is so special about it?"

Elroth also looked at Gandalf. He had heard rumors about this book, but nothing substantial. Gandalf brought both of them up to date. "This book is a narrative of the Great War of the Ring. It is a narrative of the finding of the One Ring, and then the quest to destroy it."

"Oh, you mean that ring that Sauron guy made, right? To rule over all with?"

"Indeed. The book is actually two books in one. The first was written by Bilbo Baggins, a Hobbit who found the One Ring, and kept it hidden. Eventually, he passed the Ring to his nephew, Frodo Baggins. It was Frodo who destroyed the Ring, and by doing so, destroyed Sauron. You will know all of the story, as I will have you read this book, so you will know of what might lie ahead for you."

Naruto sighed. "Wouldn't it be easier for you to just tell me?"

Gandalf shook his head. "You gain nothing from taking shortcuts. You do not gain experience from reaching the destination, but by traveling the journey."

Naruto nodded. "All right then. How long till we reach this tower?"

"We are a day or two away. The tower is guarded by the Fairbairns, a large family of Hobbits, who are descended from one of the great Hobbit heros of the War of the Ring."

"You mean there are still some around?"

Gandalf nodded. "Indeed. It would seem most were driven from their homes, by the ninja of Earth Country. But the Fairbairns would not abandon the White Tower. Now come."

Kyuubi smiled inside Naruto. "**I think you will enjoy their company. Hobbits love to eat, drink, and play pranks. You should fit right in with them. Not only that, but they are very good at stealth, and throwing weapons, especially knives. They can help you.**"

Naruto smiled as well, as he followed Elroth and Gandalf. If what Kyuubi said was true, he should fit right in with them.

They traveled through out the day. But as evening began to set, Elroth stopped, and immediately began looking around. He disappeared into the trees. Naruto turned to Gandalf.

"Where is he going, Gandalf-sensei?"

Gandalf looked at Naruto. "Now is the time to use the training you've been given. Listen. Isn't something off?"

Naruto became silent, as he tuned his ears to listen. Then he noticed. "The birds are silent. So is the rest of the forest."

"Exactly. There are several people surrounding us. Be on guard."

Naruto nodded, and slowly reached down to his sword. Gandalf gripped his staff tightly, as they waited. Then, a knife entered the clearing, stopping at the pairs feet. "That's far enough now!"

Several bury men exited the tree line. By the looks of their clothes and weapons, one could guess they were bandits. The leader of the group stepped forward. "You're on our land. You'll have to pay up to keep going."

Gandalf reached for a pouch on his side. "And how much will it cost us?"

"All your money, supplies, and the weapons too. And then you all being sold to the nearest slaver. A young boy like that would fetch a fine price, as some people like young slaves. They tend to last longer."

Gandalf sighed. "I'm afraid that wont do. But I am willing to offer you this. Leave now, and you leave with your lives."

The bandits all chuckled. "You expect us to believe that? An old man, and a snot nosed kid, who looks like he barely got out of diapers? Very funny, old man."

Gandalf shook his head. "You do not know of what you are getting into. I will say this one last time. Leave now."

One bandit drew his sword. "Let's just kill the old timer. He's no use alive!" He charged forward, his sword raised. Gandalf moved with speed that was impossible for one his age. His staff was blocking the sword, while his own sword, Glamdring, was buried in the bandits chest. The man looked down, then slowly fell off the sword. The bandits roared, and rushed out. Naruto pulled out his own sword, but was very shaky, as fear overcame him. One bandit charged at him, his bladed club raised, when an arrow nailed him between the eyes. Another arrow shot out of the woods, and took a second bandit through the throat. Naruto just stood there, until he heard Kyuubi's voice roar at him.

"**BEHIND YOU!**" Naruto turned, and dodged to the right, instincts taking over as a large blade crashed into the ground he had been standing on. The leader smirked at him.

"You're mine, kid." He charged forward, his sword held high. Naruto ducked under his arms, and came up. The short sword went right into the man's gut. Both Naruto and the leader stood there in shock. The man looked down at the small sword, then looked at Naruto.

"D-damn you, boy." He whispered, before collapsing, taking Naruto down with him.

Gandalf twirled his staff in one hand, smashing it against one bandits head, while he slashed another across the neck and shoulders. Elroth dropped from the tree he was on, his sword in hand. A bandit swung at him, and Elroth dodged to the side, swinging back to take out the mans legs. He turned and grabbed another bandit around the neck. With a powerful twist, the man fell to the ground, dead.

One last bandit tried to run, when a rock came out of the trees, and bashed him in the back of the head. He fell like the rock that had hit him. From the woods, several figures appeared. They were all small, about Naruto's size in height. They all had curly hair, pants with suspenders, button down shirts, and no shoes, sandals, or socks. They all also wore vests and coats, and carried short swords at their sides. A couple even had small bows, while most carried knives.

The leader of the group slowly approached Elroth and Gandalf. "You. Are you..... Gandalf? The Wizard friend of Frodo Baggins?"

Gandalf nodded, as he cleaned his sword. "I am indeed. But there will be time for introductions later. For now, we must leave, and quickly."

Elroth moved over to where Naruto was still trapped, and rolled the body off him. He suddenly cursed as he saw the look on Naruto's face. "GANDALF! The boy, he's in shock!"

Gandalf rushed over to Naruto, whose face was frozen in a face of shock and fear. Elroth picked him up, as Gandalf cursed.

"For a boy to be forced to kill at a young age. We must get him somewhere sheltered. Hurry!"

_In Naruto's Mind_

Naruto sat numbly at the base of a beautiful tree, covered in golden leaves. Since he had met Kyuubi, and learned the full truth about him, he had decided to give Kyuubi somewhere better to live. With the nine tailed kitsune's help, he had changed it to a veritable forest, which Kyuubi thanked him for.

He slowly looked up at the tree, remembering that Kyuubi had called it a Mallorn tree. Whatever that meant. He looked back down, to see Kyuubi sitting in front of him.

"**What is the matter, young one?**"

Naruto looked down, his hands beginning to shake. "T-that man. I.... I killed him. He was there, then my sword....., then he was on me. I saw his eyes....... they were alive, and then they were empty." Naruto buried his head, ashamed of the tears, and afraid at what he had just witnessed. Suddenly, he felt something butted against his arms. He looked up to see Kyuubi nosing his arm, trying to get him to lift up his head. The Kyuubi sat down, all his tails fanned out behind him.

"**You feel horrible, for taking his life, yes?**"

As Naruto nodded, Kyuubi just smiled. "**What you are feeling is normal. You are a boy, who was forced to take another person's life to protect your own, and others. In truth, no child should ever have to experience that. It is one of the sad truths of this new world though. Arda has changed.**"

He sighed, as he moved next to Naruto. "**In this world, you are forced to train to fight, to aid, and protect your village. You must learn to kill at an early age. In truth, this would be considered a monstrosity by those who once dwelled in these lands. But now, it seems to be a necessity.**"

Naruto kept looking at his hands, until Kyuubi covered them with two of his tails. He looked up at Kyuubi.

"**There is something I want for you to think about. What would have happened if he had escaped, and lived to rob someone else? Then another person would suffer. I have a saying for you. 'When you draw your weapon, do not think about who you are killing, but rather, who you are letting live another day.**' **If you take life, you should only do it in the defense of those who cannot protect themselves.**"

Naruto looked down for a moment, and slowly nodded. "I think I understand. If I'm going to protect everyone I care about, if I'm going to protect my home, I must be ready to make sacrifices. Whether it be my life, or the innocence of childhood."

Kyuubi slowly nodded. "**And by doing so, you gain a strength far greater than any. You gain a will to keep going, and to give everything to protect others.**"

Naruto nodded. "The 'Will of Fire'. What ojii-san keeps talking about."

Kyuubi looked at him for a moment, then began chuckling. "**I don't believe it. So, the one who saved me took my words to heart, and taught it to others.**" When Naruto looked at him in confusion, he explained.

"**When I first found Madara, he used the abilities granted to him by Morgoth to place me under a spell, and attack the one you know as the Shodai Hokage.** **He released me, and I thanked him. In him, I saw a shadow of flame in his spirit, and as I left, I told him that the he should let the imperishable will of fire be his guide. Apparently, he did so.**"

"So, you created the 'will of fire'? That is messed up." Naruto said, his smile returning. He and Kyuubi joked and laughed for a while.

_In reality_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in a room that seemed to have curved walls, and a ceiling, madeout of wood. He slowly sat up from the bed he was on, and a wet washcloth fell into his lap. He looked around, and noticed a tray with what seemed to be soup, bread, and a mug. He slowly pulled the mug over, and saw it was filed with water. He drank and ate the soup, which was warm, savory, and seemed to have a mixture of vegetables and what tasted like rabbit meat. He was disappointed it wasn't ramen, but after a month of eating Elroth's cooking, he was getting used to not having it all the time.

Their was a creaking noise, as the round door into his room opened. Elroth came in, and smiled at the sight of Naruto up and eating. "Glad to see your awake. How are you feeling?"

Naruto sighed as he put the empty tray aside. "Better. I'm all right."

Elroth sighed as he puled a small chair over, and slowly sat in it, so as not to break it. He looked Naruto over.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you were in shock for almost three days, and-."

"Three days? It didn't feel that long with Kyuubi."

"Well, who knows how the mind works?"

Naruto smiled, before he looked around. "Where are we?"

Elroth smiled. "At the White Tower. In truth, we are in the small town the Hobbits built around the Tower. Now that you're awake, we can begin training again."

Naruto nodded, as he silently renewed his vow. _I will grow stronger. Then, I can protect my home, and everyone in it._

* * *

**LR: And here we are. Naruto is going to begin his training in earnest.**

**RS: Huh?**

**Elroth: It means he is going to be training really hard now.**

**LR: Right. So anyways, there will be a time skip, next chapter. Might even be two. We'll have to see what my mood is like.**

**Please review.**


	4. Heirloom

**Welcome to chapter 3 (actually number 4) of Wizard of Kitsune. As many of my favorite readers know, I finally updated Legend of Naruto**. **And if you don't know, now you do. But now, I have interesting information. For those of you who like Harry Potter, I have a good fanfic I finished reading a few days ago. It's called Aspirations, and involves a powered up, smarter, but slightly darker Harry, and Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledor bashing. It's also Harry Ginny. I thought it was pretty good, and if you like, or are okay with the above, then you should check it out. Fair warning, it's M-rated, mostly for blood and gore, but also for a couple "situations". Not big ones, but fair warning. **

**Oh, also, here in February, we have three birthdays to celebrate! The Sandaime Hokage's, Tayuya, and my own! If you have a birthday this month, let me know, and I'll put it up next chapter.**

**RS: YOU DONE YET?! We have an author bit to mess with.**

**DNHLR: YEAH! When is the NaruHina!**

**LR: SHUT UP! (Smacks DNHLR into next week)**

**Elroth: A little violent around here, isn't it?**

**Arashen: Wait till the reviewer chapters. You'll be crazy by then.**

**Akai: Oh Arashen-Kuuuun? Can you come help me with something?**

**Arashen: BYE! (Rushes over to Akai, followed by the sounds of a serious make out session)**

**RS: Okay......... home come you don't do that?**

**LR: Because I have morals and standards**.

**DLTLR: I thought it was because you don't have a girlfriend.**

**LR: (now depressed.) I hate you.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Lord of the Rings, or anything associated with either of the two of them. I wish I did though.

* * *

**Chapter** **3**

**Heirloom**

_One year, five months later_

The midday son glowed warmly down on those below it. The peaceful sounds of nature filled the air, with the occasional grunt of a person at work, or the sound of a pony drawn carriage. The small community of the Fairbairns bustled with the daily work.

The pride of the community was a great, golden leafed tree. A Mallorn Tree, it had been planted by Samwise Gamgee, the Fairbairns ancestor, after the Great War of the Ring. With the nourishment of the care free spirits of the Hobbits around it, it had grown into a magnificent specimen, and perhaps the only one left in existence. Beneath this tree, sat a blond haired boy who was ten, almost eleven years of age.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, as he now called himself, was intently reading the book in his hands. The words were written in a strange language, that was unknown to anyone in Konoha, or the Elemental Nations. But Naruto read it with ease. He stopped to look up at the midday son, and sighed, as he closed the book. He stood up, stretching, before turning to look at the three white towers that stood high above everything else around them.

The boy had changed physically, since his training had truly now wore robes similar to Gandalf's, except his were green, like the colors of the leaves of a forest. He had grown considerable, since he was now living on a healthy diet, and because of his constant training with Elroth, and the weight seals he wore, his body had become lean muscle. His hair was still blond and spiky, nothing could change that. The three whisker marks on each cheek still were prominent on his face. But his blue eyes had changed. Once, they were hyper, and crackled like lightning with energy. Now, they were calm, deep, and showed wisdom and knowledge beyond their years. But there was also mischief in those eyes, mischief that never died, and had increased, as he and several of the younger Hobbit teens had spent time pranking some of the stuffy elders of the village.

He placed the book into the bag at his side, and headed off, trudging back to the White Tower, which rose high above the town, and it's two "undertowers". He smiled as he looked around the town. In his time spent here, the boy had come to terms with most of his life. He accepted that Kyuubi was in him, and nothing would change that. He had accepted that his father had to do what he needed to do. And he accepted that most of the people in the village struck out at him because of grief. Some did it in hatred and anger, but most because of lost loved ones.

A shout shook him from his thoughts, as a Hobbit approached. Naruto smiled, as he recognized her. Lily Fairbairn. Amongst the Hobbit community, she was an oddity. Most of the female Hobbits took over domestic occupations, taking care of their homes, or serving ale at the local tavern. But Lily was different. She had a warrior spirit, much like the one Samwise showed upon his return to the Shire. Some even said Lily was a spitting image of what Sam would be like, if he had been born a girl instead. Currently, she wore a leather skirt, a white chemise shirt, and a brown bodice, all meant for the wear and tear of woodland travel. Her long, curly brown hair was unadorned, and her blue eyes flashed with joy and mischief.

She smiled as she joined Naruto. "Hey, there you are."

"Here I am. What's going on?"

Lily smiled as she pointed over at a nearby table, where an older Hobbit was preparing to sit down. Just as he had sat down on his chair, it gave out, causing him to sprawl on the ground. Both Naruto and Lily covered their laughs, until they were far enough away, before bursting out in laughter. Naruto shook his head.

"I take it that was for the comment he made at the tavern, two nights ago?" The old Hobbit, by the name of Cotman, had made a rather derogatory remark about Lily, how she was loose in the head, wandering around with the wizards. Lily just smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. So, you want to go practice on your aim? Last I checked, I was ahead, 42 to 38."

Naruto shook his head. "It's 41 to 40. And I wish, but I need to go see Gandalf-sensei. He told me that he had something important to tell me, at 1 o'clock. And judging by the sun, it's almost time."

Lily nodded. "Okay. Maybe later then." She smiled and headed off, while Naruto just smiled. He remembered the first time he had run into Lily.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto stood in an open field, staring at several targets. Elroth had shown him the basics of knife throwing, and set Naruto to practice with kunai they had bought a week into their travels from Konoha. Now, he threw one of his kunai at the target, but it just bounced off. He sighed, as this was his tenth try, and they all did the same. He turned to grab another, only to see a girl approaching. Naruto had been surprised when he had first seen the Hobbits, since all of the adults and teens were his height._ _Now he was used to it, and he looked her over. Judging from her height, build and facial features, she was probably in her late teens, or early twenties. The Hobbits had their own age system, but it baffled Naruto._

_(A/N: Truth be told, it baffles me too.)_

_She smiled at him, looking over what he had been doing. "Having trouble?"_

_He nodded, and she her smile grew wider. "Maybe I can help." She pulled a knife from the belt around her waist, and flung it at one of the targets with relative ease. It nailed the bull's eye, almost dead center. Naruto just stared in amazement, as she went over, and pulled the knife out._

"_The problem is you're letting the knife rotate to much when you throw it. It's striking at an angle, and bouncing off. Try and hold your wrist more rigid, and the knife won't twirl as bad. Or, you can throw it just straight too."_

_Naruto slowly nodded, and did as she suggested. He threw another knife, and it hit the middle set of rings, and stuck. He tried throwing the kunai straight, and this one came closer to the center. Naruto smiled happily, as_ _he pulled the kunai out._

"_Thanks! My names Naruto!"_

"_I'm Lily."_

_**Flashback Ends**_

After that, a friendship had formed. She came around, and helped him with his aim, and talked to him whenever he had free time. She also joined him in some of his training with Elroth, as she was eager to learn some of the stealth and tracking skills of the famed Dunedain Rangers. Eventually, she and Naruto had formed a friendly, brotherly-sisterly relationship.

He passed through thesmall town, which had been built in the shadow of the three towers. Naruto stopped to examine their majesty. The towers were arrayed so that the two smaller towers were on either side of the main one, and more westward. The main tower, called Elrostirion, stood higher than the other two.

Naruto approached one of the two "under towers". This one contained many of the weapons and armor of the Great War of the Third Age. They had been gathered together and placed in the tower during the Fourth Age of Middle Earth. Among the treasures was the armor of Peregrin Took, one of Frodo and Sam's Hobbit companions on their quest to destroy the One Ring. He entered into the cool hallways of the tower, and made his way to the room that Gandalf had been using for his own quarters. Naruto entered to see the wizard pouring over a scroll written in what Naruto now recognized as the Dwarvish language. Gandalf smiled as he looked up at Naruto.

"Ahhhh, welcome my boy. Sit, sit." He indicated a chair, while he rolled the scroll back up. Naruto sat down, as Gandalf looked him over. He was indeed amazed at the progress the boy had made. When they had arrived, he was afraid that they would be pushing the limits of their available time, in order to get Naruto covered in the basics of what he had needed to know. But the boy had proven them wrong. With the use of shadow clones, and his own determination, the boy had learned the languages of Elf, Dwarf, and even the dark languages of Mordor. Once he had begun to learn, it seemed he had a ravenous hunger for knowledge. Every day, at least fifty to a hundred shadow clones were seen reading and studying books, scrolls, and maps.

Of course, the boy was even more impressive in his other training. Under Elroths' tutelage, and with the help of Lily, and a few other Hobbits, Naruto's stealth, tracking, and throwing skills were all very good. And when using chakra, the boy almost gave Elroth a run for his money in stealth and tracking. He assumed the boy did well in his ninja skills, for he had no comparison. Huan had assured him that for his age, Naruto was quite skilled. Currently, he was working on one of his father's jutsu, something called the Rasengan. It turns out that the scroll his father left him held more than just mementos. Inside had been the instructions and tools for two jutsus, as well as notes and possible ideas to improve upon them.

But where the boy really did seem to shine was in the use of magic. When they had begun his training, Gandalf had started Naruto with the construction of a staff, with which to channel his magic. Naruto had gone out, and returned with a long branch of a tree. The bark of the wood was a dull brown red, and was about a foot and a half taller than Naruto's current height. Gandalf worried about the staff's size, until Naruto explained an idea Kyuubi had.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kyuubi thought that perhaps there might be a way to 'up' the power of the staff, and make it more useful against other ninja's. Also, the seals will cause the staff to change size, to better suit my current height." Naruto said, as he began to paint a number of seals on the long branch. After he finished the last one, and inspected each, he slowly placed the branch on a special seal on the ground. Then he began chanting the words Gandalf had taught him, in order to enchant the wood into becoming his staff. At the same time, he began channeling his chakra, and as he said the last word, he placed his hands on the branch. He channeled both his magic, and chakra into the staff. There was a blinding flash, causing Gandalf and Elroth to throw up their hands to shield their eyes. When the light cleared, they lowered their hands, only to gape at what they saw._

_The branch had changed, becoming shorter, till it matched Naruto in height. The head of the staff was shaped like a fox head, with an open mouth. The seals gave the staff a powerful look, as they slightly glowed with the energy stored in them to strengthen the staff. The staff almost seemed to glow with the energy running through it._

_Naruto stood there, admiring his new tool, before he felt the wave of exhaustion hit him. He leaned against it, until Elroth caught him. Naruto nodded faintly, before falling unconscious._

_**Flashback ends**_

"Ummmm...... Gandalf-sensei? Is everything okay?" Gandalf was shaken from his thoughts, before he smiled at Naruto.

"Everything is fine. But I thought I ought to tell you. Your training here is complete." Naruto's eyes widened.

"R-really?"

"Indeed. You have learned everything that you needed to from here, and more than I expected. I thought we would be pushing the limits of the time we have, but you astonished me with your thirst for knowledge. Now, we have one final stage of training." Naruto sat forward eagerly, as Gandalf explained.

"There are four locations I wish to visit, and show to you, before you return home to Konoha. The first is a rumor I have been hearing. You read up on the Kingdom of Rohan, and know that it once was in the land you call Wind Country, yes? I have heard rumors that the descendants of Rohan may have moved west , close to where we are. It would be an excellent idea to contact them, as they could be a valuable asset for the future."

Naruto's eyes were wide. From everything he had read, the warriors of Rohan were a force to be reckoned with. He nodded, as Gandalf continued.

"Next, we shall travel to the woods of Eregion, where the great elf smith masters forged weapons. There may be some items there that can be of use to you, or any of your allies. If the map you have supplied me with is correct, it now lies in the country of Rain. Then, we shall travel to Wind country, where the ruins of Helm's Deep will hopefully lead us to Aglarond. Here, we will find the Dwarf home that was created by Gimli, son of Gloin. It will also be a place that could supply a great deal of mithril, should the need arise. And lastly, we will search for the ruins of Minas Tirith, where we will recover more of your inheritance."

Naruto's curiosity was perked at Gandalf's last statement. "Inheritance?"

"Yes. From your ancestor, Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

Naruto's face registered the surprise. "But, what could that inheritance be? Not the kingdom of Gondor, for it's time has passed."

Gandalf shook his head. "No, Naruto. Something else. Something that will greatly benefit you. But enough. Go, and pack. Tomorrow, we set out on our last journey."

Naruto slowly nodded, as he got up and left. He headed to his own room, stopping as he realized what this meant.

_Lily._ He thought sadly of his friend, and not being with her. He sighed as he entered his room. His staff leaned against a wall, with his short sword next to it. The room had books, scrolls, and pieces of paper scattered everywhere. He pulled out his pack, and began packing away his sets of robes, and notes he had made while studying. All in all, it took him half an hour to pack, and straighten the room that had been his home for the past seventeen months. He placed the pack next to his staff, then left to find Lily, to say goodbye.

He found her near a small stream, which she had told him was her favorite spot. She looked up, and smiled at him, waving. He came over and sat down next to her, and she immediately noticed his melancholy mood. "What's wrong?"

Naruto sighed, as he tossed a rock into the water. "Gandalf-sensei told me we're done here. Tomorrow, we're heading out, to finish my travels, gather a few items and weapons, and then.... I'm going back to Konoha."

Lily looked down, her own joy fading. "Oh. I see."

Naruto fell back on the grass, looking up at the sky above. "I don't know. I...... I know I need to go back home, and there are a few people who I want to see again. But..... I don't want to leave you. You're like the big sister I never had."

"And you're like the brother I always wished for." She fell back to, and looked up at the sky. Then she turned to look at him. "I could always go with you."

Naruto immediately looked at her, as she continued. "I don't really have any ties here. And I want adventure. I want to go, and see the world around this place. I want to see some of the things I've read about, or that you've told me."

Naruto sat up, thinking. "Lily, I can definitely say I would love for you to come. But you have to realize, the world is dangerous. In my life, there will always be danger. Danger that you may not be able to deal with."

Lily sat up to. "I know. All these ninjas, and their jutsus. I've seen what you can do. But I really think I can help. Please, Naruto. Let me come with you."

Naruto just looked at her, before smiling, and hugging her close. "I can't say no. Thank you, nee-chan."

"Nee-chan? Or right, the sister thing." Lily and Naruto burst out laughing, before heading to her home. Lily lived alone, as her parents had died during a bandit raid, shortly after she was born. They quickly packed everything that she needed, and items of a personal value, before they headed to the tower. They stopped in the middle of the town square, and Lily quickly stepped onto a box.

"Everyone! I have something to say!" All the Hobbits present turned, and gathered around, as Lily smiled at them. "I've decided that I'm going to join Naruto, and go live in Konoha. So...... my house, and everything currently in it is up for grabs!"

All the Hobbits just stared at her for several moments. Then, there was a stampede, as they rushed in the direction of her home, to claim the free items. Naruto stood there, with a huge sweat drop, while Lily just burst out laughing. Then she turned to Naruto, as she got her mirth under control.

"Thank you, Naruto. This has been something I've always dreamed of."

Naruto smiled, as he hugged her. "Thank you, Lily. With you by my side, I really think the adventures ahead will be easier to deal with." With that, the two of them headed to the Towers, to wait for tomorrow.

_Konoha, Five Months later_

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked over Konoha, feeling mixed feelings right now. On the one hand, he was happy. In a months' time, Naruto would be returning to Konoha. Sarutobi couldn't wait to see his unofficial adopted grandson. But at the same time, he was dreading Naruto's return. The council of Konoha had made things difficult for Sarutobi, when they found out Naruto had left.

_**Flashback**_

_Sarutobi sighed, as he looked over the bickering council members. Most were the clan heads of the greatest shinobi clans of Konoha. Shibi Aburame, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi, Hiashi Hyuuga, and Tsume Inuzuka. Also, several civilians, who represented the various industries and guilds were on the council. Finally, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, and Danzou, three elders who had been ninja alongside the sandaime, were his advisors, and village elders._

_One of the civilians stood up in rage. "The demon brat has left Konoha! He must be hunted down, and killed, before he comes back to destroy us!" Several of the other civilians roared in agreement. Tsume growled at them in anger._

"_The boy is a hero, not a demon. Hokage-sama has told us how the Yondaime wanted him to be seen as a hero, and yet you spit upon his memory every time you mistreat the boy."_

_The civilian looked at her in disgust. "That thing is not human! Why should we view it as a hero!"_

_Danzou raised his one good arm, before slowly standing up. The man's right eye and what was left of his right arm were covered in bandages, and the scars on his face spoke of the battles he had seen. He looked around with his one good eye, before speaking._

"_I do agree, he should be brought back. But he should be given to me, so that the demon might be tamed, and made into a proper weapon."_

_There was mixed reactions, as some civilians agreed, while some others yelled he should be killed. Tsume yelled in protest, as her clan had been ever loyal to the Hokage and village, and had chosen to honor the Yondaime's wish. Sarutobi finally held a hand up, and everyone quieted. He looked over all of them, and then finally spoke._

"_There will be no one sent to retrieve the boy. He left on a training trip, with a person who can help him harness, and control the power given to him. When he returns, I can assure you that not only will Naruto not be a threat to Konoha, but he will be a great asset."_

_Koharu looked at Sarutobi before sighing. "I hope you are right, Hokage-sama. To be sure, the boy will be brought before us, and we shall determine if he is a threat or not, when he returns."_

_**Flashback Ends**_

Sarutobi sighed as he turned, and watched the Shadow Clones working on the paperwork. _I can't believe that I never realized this before. If I hadn't looked over the Shadow Clone jutsu to give to Naruto, I never would have realized it. Thank you Naruto. Now please, come back safely._

Meanwhile, at the Academy, a certain lavender eyed girl sighed unhappily, as she sat alone at lunch time. Hinata Hyuuga looked down at her bento box, idly picking at the food she had prepared herself.

_It's almost been two years. I wonder where Naruto-kun went. I really wish he was here right now. When he was around, things always seemed so bright, and happy. _Hinata sighed again, before packing the bento box away, and heading back inside. Little did she realize, the person on her mind was not that far away.

_A few dozen miles away from Konoha_

Four figures moved through the forest of the Land of Fire, heading towards what should be the ruins of Minas Tirith. Elroth moved stealthily through the trees, keeping his eyes opened for bandits and other enemies. He chanced a glance back at the others, smiling as he watched Lily and Naruto chatting happily. He remembered how surprised he and Gandalf had been when she had joined them, but Gandalf had accepted it, and Lily had joined them. She now wore a short, rough woolen cloak, which was a mixture of green and grey. When they had managed to track down, and find the descendants of Rohan, who were now several scattered groups, she had been presented with the cloak for her travels. She also wore an elvish short sword at her side. That had been something that they had found in the ruins of one of the forges of Eregion. Most of the trees of the great forests had been cleared away, leaving the ruins open to scavengers and looters. But amidst the rubble, they had managed to procure a few items. Lily had taken a short sword, similar in design to the sword 'Sting', once wielded by Bilbo, and later Frodo Baggins. She had also gotten a curved knife, which she had quickly proven she was quite skilled with at both close quarters, and throwing.

Naruto had also found a new weapon. Since he was growing, the short sword he had once wielded was growing to small. In Eregion, he had found a broadsword that might have been crafted for one of the Men of the North, who had befriended the elves. It was beautifully crafted, the blade actually forged from mithril itself. After training hard to be accustomed to the length and weight of his new weapon, he had quickly proven to be a terror in battle, especially when combined with his staff.

Elroth looked back ahead, quickly checking around to make sure there were no threats nearby. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened in the Glittering Caves.

_**Flashback **_(A/N: I seem to be using that a lot, aren't I?)

_They had found the ruins of what was once Helms Deep, the great fortress that had served Rohan in times of war. After the destruction of the Ring, and the end of the Great War, Gimli had returned to the Glittering Caves that lay in the mountains behind Helms Deep, and with dwarves from the Lonely Mountain, they had established a new Dwarven city in the caves. Now, they were left abandoned._

_Gandalf slowly entered first, leading the group. He stopped to examine the doors that had once blocked access to unfriendly people. The stone doors had been destroyed, demolished by an explosion._ _Gandalf turned to the others._

"_Be careful. We may not be alone here." With that, Elroth, Naruto, and Lily had all drawn their swords, as they entered. _

_Inside, Naruto and Lily both gasped. The walls of the cave glistened with ores and minerals untouched. Proud dwarf statues, and runes covered the walls. Passages led off to other rooms and hallways. Gandalf looked over a set of runes, then pointed to one passage._

"_That will lead to the mines, where mithril, and other metals were found. And that passage will lead to the armory and libraries. We should head that way."_

_They headed down the passage, only for Elroth to stop Gandalf, as a sixth sense warned him of a trap. Suddenly, over a dozen bandits appeared._

"_You shouldn't have come here. Get them!" The bandits charged. The four of them formed a square, preparig for combat._

_One bandit swung his ax down at Lily, only for her to dodge to the side, and jump on the man. Her newly acquired sword pierced the man in the chest, and he fell, gurgling. She stared at him for a moment, before snapping out of it, and moving to fight one of the two bandits ganged up against Naruto._

_Gandalf thrust his staff outwards, and an invisible force threw a few of the bandits against a wall of the cave, where several things broke. And those things were not the stone and rock of the cave. Elroth blocked an huge cleaving sword with his sword, before plunging his knife deep into the man's belly. He twirled, blocking an attack with both weapons, before kicking the bandit's weapon away, and slashing across the mans throat._ _Naruto blocked an attack with his sword, and leveled his staff at the weapons owner. "Naro." He said, and flames leapt from his staff, knocking the man back, as his clothes caught on fire._

_Suddenly, Lily cried out, as one of the bandits knocked her out with the pole of his spear. But just as he was about to finish her off, Naruto appeared, his face contorted in rage. He blocked with his sword, while he lowered his staff, until the fox head, which was pulsing with energy, was pointed at the man's chest. The man was blown back by the pulsing energy, and knocked through a wall.. At the sight of what the boy had done, the few remaining bandits fled, heading for the exit of the cave. Naruto knelt down next to Lily, and began looking her over. He glanced up at Gandalf and Elroth. "She'll be fine. She just needs rest."_

_**Flashback ends**_

Elroth again cursed his inability to have noticed the signs of the bandits before they had entered the ambush. But in the end, it worked out. They had gone through the library and armory, and left with several tomes that spoke of the mines, and a few dwarvish weapons, which now resided in a storage scroll that the Hokage had given Naruto. Now, they were headed to the final destination for Naruto's training.

Gandalf finally stopped them, as they arrived in a wide field. In the distance, they could see a few mountains, which were all that was left of the once great White Mountains. And nestled against these mountains, was a large ruin. Naruto gaped in amazement, as he looked at the ruin.

At one time, the city had been crafted of white stone. From what Gandalf had told him, the city had been layered into seven sections, each surrounded by a wall. Now, most of the upper city and walls were in ruin, as was the main wall surrounding the city. What looked like a tall, thin tower lay broken amidst the wall. Gandalf slowly lowered his head.

"It is sad to see the White City in such a state. At one time, it was truly beautiful. But come. There will be time for memories later."

"**Indeed. Do not expect to be able to rest from my training, young one.**" Naruto sighed, as Kyuubi reminded him of the daily training he had begun now that they had left the White Tower.

Kyuubi had taken time to examine the seal holding him, and told Naruto what he had discovered. The seal had been created with the intent of containing Kyuubi, until the last of it's chakra had been siphoned off, and Kyuubi died. However, since Huan was a being of magic, and magic worked differently than chakra, there was an interesting side effect. It turned out that Kyuubi could flood Naruto's chakra coils with magic. This gave Naruto an incredible boost in strength, speed, reflexes, and stamina. However, Naruto would be unable to perform any magic during the time he was using the "boost". Also, the power had to be controlled. If Kyuubi flooded Naruto's chakra system with more magic than he could control, he would go into a primal rage, and destroy everything in his path.

Currently, Naruto could control up to two-tenths of Kyuubi's over all power flooding through him. The first tenth of power surrounded Naruto in an aura of red energy. Most shinobi would mistaken it for chakra. Naruto's eyes would become red with slitted black pupils, while his canine teeth, and nails grew longer, and his whisker marks became more prominent. Two-tenths of his power created an image of a fox around Naruto, with a tail.

(A/N: This is the magic version of the Fox Cloak, when Naruto uses Kyuubi's chakra.)

They approached the wall, and passed by a thirty foot high gate, with an emblem of the White Tree of Gondor in the middle of it. Gandalf nodded at it. "That gate was made to replace the one destroyed in the Siege of Minas Tirith, during the Great War. It was made of mithril, by Gimli." They passed through an opening in the wall, and stepped into the ruined White City.

Naruto and Lily looked around in amazement, at the ruined and abandoned buildings. Naruto imagined what the city would have been like in it's prime, and came to a sad conclusion. "Men have truly faltered. Once, we built great cities like this. Cities of beauty, and strength. Now, cities like Konoha and Iwa are just places of money and war."

"Such is the way of Men. The shorter lives do not give them time to understand what is truly important in life." Gandalf said, as he led them along the streets, and upwards. The passed through the levels of Minas Tirith, sometimes having to take long detours to get passed rubble in their path. Eventually, they reached the seventh level, where the Citadel of the White City stood. Gandalf led them into the ruined throne room, before stopping. He pointed Naruto towards the throne.

"You alone must figure out what happens next." Gandalf said, as Naruto approached the throne, seated on the raised steps. He slowly followed them up, and stared at the throne of his forefathers. He examined the throne, before noticing a small inscription on one of the sides of the throne, written in Elvish.

"_A person's destiny, is affected by their ....._" Naruto read it slowly, before looking over the throne. "Why would that be here? Why would one destined to be King say that their destiny is affected by something?" He sat on the steps, as he pondered the question.

_From what I've seen or read, one would think that destiny is set. And yet..... who is to say destiny is set? It was not destiny that made my father Hokage. It was his..... that's it!_ Naruto turned back to the throne, and opened his mouth "Cilme (choice)." He spoke. Suddenly, there was a rumbling, and the throne was raised up, revealing a passage way underneath. Naruto looked at it, then turned back to the others. Elroth had a look of awe and reverence, lily was amazed, and Gandalf smiled, and nodded. Naruto turned, and entered.

Inside was dark, so Naruto placed a light crystal into the mouth of the fox head of his staff. He gently breathed on it, and it lit up, lighting the way. Naruto followed the passageway down, around twists and bends. For what seemed like an eternity, until it opened up. He entered the room, and stopped, gaping in amazement.

The room was lined with lanterns, that gave off a red glow, lighting the room. Other than that, the walls were bare. The center of the room was dominated by a plinth, on which lay a sword in it's sheathe.

The scabbard of the sword was truly a wonder. Naruto recognized Elvish runes along the side, naming the sword and it's lineage in jewels. "Anduril." He spoke softly. But as he reached out, a voice stopped him.

"_Who are you, that comes seeking this blade?_" Naruto turned, a hand on the hilt of his own sword. He saw nothing, but a vague mist that had appeared. Slowly, the mist took shape, becoming the outline of a man. Naruto kept his grip on his sword.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze."

"A good name. In the modern language of Men, your name means Maelstrom, Whirlpool, and Wind and Waves." Slowly details of the figure appeared. He was a man, who appeared to be in his thirties or forties. He had shoulder length hair, and a trimmed beard. He wore a tunic of dark blue material, decorated with the emblem of the White Tree. Under it, Naruto could see a chain mail shirt, over a red shirt. He also had pants of the same color as his tunic, and wore bracers that were made of steel so bright, it looked like silver. He approached Naruto, and stood next to the plinth. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Y-you're Aragorn?" The spirit nodded.

"I am. And you are of my line. I have watched my descendants, waiting for the one who would have need of my sword, when it was buried here." The spirit of Aragorn turned, and picked the sword up, before turning to Naruto. "Before you may claim this blade, tell me. For what purpose will you wield it?"

Naruto looked at the sword, then at Aragorn, before answering. "I only seek the means to protect my home, and those I care about. Even if it may cost me my life, I will defend those precious to me."

Aragorn nodded. "Then you are worthy to wield this sword. Take it, and may it serve you well." With that, Aragorn held the sword out. Naruto took it, and examined the sheathed blade, before gripping the hilt. With a quick movement, the blade was unsheathed, and he held it in a warrio's salute, as he examined the sword it self.

The blade shone in the red light, reflecting the light off it's surface. The blade bore etched emblems of the sun and crescent moon, with seven stars in between them. The hilt below the cross guard was wrapped in black leather in a one handed grip, then the rest of the hilt was metal, sweeping outwards at the pommel stone.

Naruto admired the blade, before sheathing it. He then noticed something.

"It's a little...... well...... big." He said. Aragorn chuckled.

"It is, it is. You still need to grow into the blade. But don't let that stop you." With that Aragorn turned to the exit. "It's time then. Illuvatar allowed me to come here when I needed to, but now, I must go." He turned back to Naruto, as he slowly faded away. "I know you will not disappoint me. Goodbye, Naruto. And good luck."

Naruto nodded, as his ancestor vanished. He looked at the sheathed blade in his hand, before pulling out his storage scroll. He opened it, and then sealed the sword away, in it's own special seal.

_In the throne room_

Lily was beginning to worry. Naruto had been gone for over an hour. She turned to Elroth and Gandalf, who watched the passage under the throne intently.

Suddenly, there was the sounds of footsteps on steps, and then, Naruto appeared. He turned, and watched as the throne descended back into place, before turning to the others. He slowly walked down the steps, and then stopped in front of them, the storage scroll still in his hand. Gandalf nodded. "It is done."

They spent the night in rooms that had survived the slow decay of time. As morning came, they exited Minas Tirith. Gandalf stopped there, and turned to them.

"Unfortunately, this is where we must part ways. I must return to Valinor."

Naruto just nodded. "Kyuubi told me. Your time here has ended, your task complete."

Gandalf smiled sadly. "I am sorry. I wish I could stay, to help guide you. But I must return home."

Naruto smiled, before hugging Gandalf. "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

Gandalf hugged the boy back, before pulling back. He turned to Elroth. "Your task is yet to be complete. You must help Naruto. Guard him against the evils that will come. And you, my young friend," Gandalf now turned to Lily, "you must be there for him, as a friend and sister."

Lily nodded. "I will."

Gandalf turned, looking past the White City. "I sense great things ahead, for all of you. Be safe." Then, he started off. The trio watched the wizard, as he headed on his way, humming an old tune. Naruto just nodded, before turning away, back towards Konoha.

"It's time to go home."

* * *

**Chapter! All right, here we are. Naruto's training as a wizard is complete. Now, we see how Konoha handles Naruto, the Wizard of Kitsune!**

**RS: You all can't see this, but he is an a dorky, heroic pose.**

**LR: (slumps over) What did I do to deserve this?**

**DNHLR: I don't know.**

**DLTLR: Same here.**

**Elroth: I am equally puzzled.**

**Diehard HarryGinny Leaf Ranger: Ummmm, hello? What is this place?**

**LR: Hey, wrong area! This is for Naruto! The Harry Potter area of the Ranger Lair is over there!**

**DHGLR: Thanks!**

**Please review.**


	5. The Return

**Well, a lot of you are really digging this story. I'm glad you all like it.**

**Well, we've had fun with the Rings side of the story. Now, it's time to go back to the Naruto side. Just for reference, Naruto is 11, and has one year left, before graduation.**

**RS: Cutting it close, aren't you?**

**LR: What do you expect? Naruto needed time to get the basics down. I'm giving him a year to establish his rank in the Academy.**

**Elroth: What will happen to me?**

**Lily: And me?**

**LR: Lily! Glad you could make it.**

**Lily: Glad to be here. Now, back to the question?**

**LR: You have to wait to find out. I don't want to spoil any surprises.**

**DNHLR: So, when is the NARUHINA!**

**LR: I all ready said, I'm holding back! I want them to have a real relationship. Not one forged out of missing each other, but a real one this time.**

**DLTLR: Dude, you got burned.**

**LR: See? At least he's not bugging me about Tayuya.**

**DHGLR: So, when are you going to write a Harry Potter fic?**

**LR: When I run out of Naruto stories to write. Now enough! On to the chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Return**

It was another peaceful day in Konohagakure no Sato. The civilians were out working, talking, and buying, while their kids played. The Academy students studied, or goofed off in their classes. The regular shinobi went about their missions and business. None of them would have guessed that today would be any different from any other.

At the gate, two chuunin guards watched as a trio of figures approached. The tallest wore a dull green cloak, with the hood pulled up. A quiver full of arrows, and a longbow were seen peering over his left shoulder. His lower face was hidden by a cloth face mask, and his upper face was hidden in the shadow of the cloak's hood.

The figure next to him was shorter, about the height of a kid. He also wore a cloak, that was a dark green, with the hood pulled up. Almost his entire face was in a shadow, light enough to see it, but dakr enough not to be able to see any distinguishing features. He carried a staff in one hand, made of a red wood, with a fox head at the end of the staff.

The last figure was a girl, who appeared to be the same height as the boy next to her. She wore a light green cloak, with a lily flower shaped clasp. Her own hood was actually thrown back, revealing her long, curly brown hair. She was barefoot, but it didn't seem to bother her at all.

The guards stopped the trio as they reached the gate. "All right. Lower the hoods and masks, and state who you are, and your purpose here."

The two hooded figures looked at each other, then back at the guards. The smaller one sighed, before pulling his hood back, revealing spiky, blond locks, vivid blue eyes, and the whisker marks. The guards gasped, as Naruto looked at both of them.

"Naruto Uzumaki, returning from extended training mission." With that, they swept past the startled guards.

"Did you know he was coming back?"

"No. I thought he was gone for good." The two guards looked at Naruto's retreating back.

Naruto and the others headed through the village. Many civilians, and even the ninja's stopped, at the sight of Naruto. Most almost instantly glared at him, muttering "how dare he return", and other things. A few though were intrigued by the new look. They watched Naruto in interest, but were still cautious.

Lily looked around, frustration, and restrained anger on her face. "I see what you mean about the way you were treated. If I had to live like this, I would have left, or killed my self."

Naruto just gave her a smile. "It doesn't matter now. They accept, or not. But it won't stop me from protecting them. It just means I will not deal with them, unless I have to."

They continued onward, with two of them becoming aware of the small figure that had stepped out of an alley, went "Eep!", and dashed back to hide.

Hinata Hyuuga had been taking a walk during the lunch period, trying to find some happy thoughts, when she had seen him. _N-naruto-kun is back! I-I don't believe it!_ She looked around the corner, her face almost completely red, and watched Naruto walking towards the Hokage's Tower, with the two people with him. She thought about following them, but then thought against it, and turned to go back to the Academy. She would find out later, when she got the chance.

Naruto smiled, as he recognized the girl from two years ago. Now, he understood her actions better. He turned to Elroth. "Did you see her too?"

Elroth nodded. "She watched you the day before we left, when you took us to the ramen stand."

Lily looked at both of them. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Naruto elaborated. "Before I left, there was a girl in the Academy, who was always so shy around me. She would blush, stammer, and do other similar things. When I was a naive fool, I thought she had a fever. Now, I know the truth. She was admiring me for my never give up attitude, and my ever happy personality. And from that admiration, it is possible that feelings arose."

Lily smiled. "Oooohhhhhh. Little brother has a not entirely secret admirer."

Naruto gave her a amused look, while trying to hide the slight blush on his face. "Well, I wouldn't say that. But I do intend to get closer to her. She intrigues me, because her clan has a higher affinity towards magic, and her especially. I want to find out more."

Lily gave him a serious look. "So, is she nothing more than a project to you?"

Naruto shook his head. "Of course not. I would never treat her like that. She intrigues me, and...... she was the only one who treated me with respect." Naruto said the last bit quietly. Lily placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Naruto smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. For now, let us report back to the Hokage." They made it to the tower, and Naruto looked up at the mountain behind it. Lily followed his example.

"It is incredible. Which is you father?"

"The one on the end. Minato Namikaze." He said, as he headed inside.

Sarutobi was in a room adjacent to his office, busy painting. He had a rare moment of not having any work, so he was spending it doing one of his favorite hobbies. He was painting. He sighed happily, as he finished his current brush stroke, and set the brush aside.

"Finally. It took me over a year, but it is done." He hung the painting up, and stepped back.

"Very nice." A voice behind him said.

"Yes, it is. I've worked-." Sarutobi suddenly realized he was talking to someone he hadn't known was there, and whirled around, a kunai in his hand. It was blocked by a staff. Sarutobi's eyes widened as he saw the person holding the staff.

"N-naruto?"

"It's good to see you, ojii-san." Naruto said, a smile on his face. Sarutobi put his kunai away, and hugged Naruto.

"It's good to see you again, my boy." He pulled back to look Naruto over. Naruto was wearing a forest green robe, with a dark green cloak over it. In one hand, he held the staff he had used, and the other rested on the hilt of a sword at his left side. Then Sarutobi saw the look in Naruto's eyes. They crackled with energy, and knowledge. But the joy and mischief they held two years ago were still there. Sarutobi nodded.

"You look impressive."

"Thank you. You remember Elroth, yes?" Elroth bowed to the Hokage.

"Hokage, it is good to see you again."

"Elroth-san." Sarutobi said with a bow of his own. Then he looked at the other person present. "And who is this?"

Lily smiled, as she curtsied. "I am Lily Fairbairn. You might consider me Naruto's unofficial sister. I am also a Hobbit."

"A what?" Sarutobi asked, one eyebrow raised. Naruto sighed.

"There is so much I need to tell you." And with that, Naruto began relating the basics of everything he had learned. About Hobbits, Elves, Dwarves, Orcs, and the other races that once dotted Middle Earth. About the Four Great Ages that had passed, about the great heros and villains. A few hours later, when he finished, Sarutobi just stared at him.

"........ You really did learn a lot, didn't you?" He finally asked. Naruto just nodded.

"I've learned plenty of the history of Middle Earth. And Kyuubi has taught me much of the general history of the Elemental Nations, from what he has seen."

Sarutobi slowly nodded. "Well, this is impressive. It seems this training trip did you well. Now, we have a few things to discuss. One, your lineage."

Naruto held up a hand. "I don't want it revealed, unless absolutely necessary. I am strong, but I know my father's reputation, and that he had plenty of enemies. Until I decide the time is right, or I turn sixteen, or it is necessary, it doesn't need to be revealed."

Sarutobi nodded. "Very well. However, you will move into the Namikaze Estate, as you posses the keys, and the DNA, to get into your home. Besides, I think you could use the extra room."

Naruto nodded, and Sarutobi continued. "Secondly, the Academy. Unfortunately, if you are to get out completely from under the Civilian Councils thumb, you must become a ninja. You can retake your place in your year group. Your previous records and grades will affect your rank in the class, but you still have one year to change that."

Naruto nodded again. "I understand, although, with the exception of academic knowledge, I'm all ready genin to mid chuunin in most of the main skills of shinobi. So, the Academy shouldn't be a problem."

"Good. Then, I shall escort you to your home, and-."

"Hokage-sama. Please forgive my interruption. The Councils have assembled, and they are immediately requesting that you come, with Naruto." An ANBU appeared on one knee, his head held down. Sarutobi sighed.

"Well, come along then, Naruto. Let's get this over with."

Naruto nodded, and the four of them headed to the meeting room. Sarutobi paused outside the door, sighed as he looked down in frustration, before opening the doors.

The council members stopped their chatter, as the doors opened. Naruto glanced around, and immediately recognized the Shinobi Council members from their children in the Academy, or from the History lessons they had been taught. HIashi Hyuuga, who was sitting next to Shibi Aburame. Tsume Inuzuka sat on Shibi's other side, followed by Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi, and Shikaku Nara. The other side of the table was dominated by the civilians who represented the major business guilds of Konoha, with an old crippled man at the end. On either side of the chair for the Hokage, were his two teammates, and his main advisors, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado.

Almost immediately, the civilians glared at him. The two elders and the crippled man looked at him with disdain, but slight interest as well. The Nara, Hyuuga, and Yamanaka heads looked at him in disinterest, and the Aburame gave his clan's patented neutral look. However, both Chouza and Tsume seemed happy to see him.

Sarutobi moved around the table, and sat in his seat. "All right. What are we gathered for this time?"

Koharu looked at him. "We are judging whether or not Naruto is a risk to Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki, you just returned from a two year training trip, yes?"

Naruto nodded. Koharu continued. "Why were you, a third year Academy student, taken on this training trip?"

Naruto looked at Elroth, before turning back to the Council. "The man who trained me found that I could utilize unique abilities that he could use as well. He trained me in these abilities, and the history behind them. However, I am not at liberty to reveal the full extent of this ability. At least, not until it is absolutely necessary."

One of the civilians roared as he stood up. "Arrogant child! What did you learn!"

Naruto looked at him, before closing his eyes. When he opened them again, they had hardened somewhat, and Naruto looked him over. "I suggest you not be quite so rude. There is a chance that my abilities could be the start of a kekkai genkai. And if I should leave the village, and tell others about my abilities, then they might be a bit more..... polite and persuasive towards me."

At the mention of a kekkai genkai, all the council looked at each other. The crippled man leaned forward. "Hokage-sama, if what the boy says is true, then I suggest he be taken into ANBU custody, until a through examination of his abilities can be conducted."

Sarutobi shook his head. "That won't be necessary. Naruto has all ready given me a demonstration, and explanation of his abilities. Although, the news of them being a kekkai genkai is news to me."

Naruto lowered his head. "Forgive me, Hokage-sama. At the time, it had slipped my mind that it could be passed down."

Sarutobi nodded, before looking around the chamber. "Naruto has returned, and explained everything to me. I can safely say that he is no threat to the village. He only wishes to lead the life of a shinobi, and protect his home."

Those who hated the boy grumbled, but none of them could find a way to get around Sarutobi. Then Homura looked at Naruto's companions. "And who are you two?"

Elroth glanced at the old man. "Isn't it customary to introduce yourself first?" Homura glared at the apparent young teen.

"Show respect towards you elders and betters."

"Elder? Yes. Better? Never. I have no allegiance to this village, or any. Why should I show you respect you haven't earned?"

Homura fumed, but Hiashi prevented an incident by leaning forward. "Please, would you tell us who you are, and why you are here?"

Elroth looked at Hiashi. "You have manners at least. I am impressed. I am Elroth, son of Earendil. And I am one of Naruto's teachers, as well as his protector."

The civilians looked at him in disgust, and one mumbled "demon lover" under his breath. Elroth merely shook it off, while Hiashi turned to Lily.

"And you?"

Lily curtsied. "I am Lily Fairbairn. I helped teach Naruto stealth and throwing weapons. I am also his sister, and guardian as well." she stated proudly, daring anyone to refute her statement. No one did, but some of them seemed to chuckle.

"And how do you plan to guard him, when you are not much older yourself?" One of the civilians laughed. Lily just cooly looked him over.

"It may come as a shock, but I'm actually 21." She said. Everyone stopped at this statement. Sarutobi took this moment to make his move to end this.

"Well, if there are no further questions, I believe we are done here. Naruto, you and your two friends may go." Naruto nodded, and he left with Elroth and Lily. Sarutobi sighed as he sat back in his seat.

"Now, there is something I actually wish to bring up. Something that has been bothering me for a while now. It has come to my attention, that some civilian shop keepers have been refusing service to a couple of our ninja. Either that, or they have been selling them bad quality products, or overcharging. This is done simply in spite of the ninja. A prime example would be Anko Mitarashi, as she has been refused service in a couple of establishments."

Some of the civilians shrugged. "And, what do you plan to do about it, Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi just gave the civilians a grin, which gave them chills up their spines.

"I propose that should any shop keeper refuse service, or hinder a shinobi in the purchase of good quality items, they will be found guilty of treason against Konoha. Should they be found guilty, they will forfeit their shop, and all in it, to said shinobi. Also, they will be sentenced to 5 years forced labor."

(A/N: Thank you, Hektols, for that idea.)

The civilians looked at each other. They could get by not harassing Anko, for being the apprentice to the traitor Orochimaru. But if this law came into effect, it would mean that if Naruto ever became a ninja, the owners of all the shops and restaurants would be forced to treat him with respect. Danzou simply nodded.

"I believe this is an excellent suggestion. All those in favor?" All the shinobi clan heads, the two advisors, Danzou, and Sarutobi raised their hands. The civilians looked unhappy, as that was over half the council.

"Opposed?" The civilians sullenly raised their hands. Danzou nodded. "The law is passed. Any ninja of genin rank or higher will be protected by this law."

Sarutobi nodded. "Meeting adjourned." He left, intent on returning, and starting the new book his student Jiraiya had sent him. He suppressed the perverted giggle he felt rise up in him. One of the civilians came over to Danzou.

"Are you mad? This new law protects the Kyuubi brat as well."

"Only if he becomes a genin." Danzou said. The realization hit the civilian, and he nodded. Danzou smiled, as he turned and left. Naruto would have to rejoin the Academy, and he would use his ally in the Academy to ensure that Naruto failed. Then, he would take the boy, and make him part of his private Shinobi army.

_Back in the Hokage's Office_

Naruto sat in a seat, going over the Rasengan scroll again. He was pretty sure he had the jutsu down, but something still felt a little off. And until he had perfected the Rasengan at it's current level, he dared not use it. His eye's wandered over some of the notes his dad had left. What surprised him the most was that the Rasengan wasn't even the finished product. While as a jutsu, it was complete, his father had wanted to do more, such as adding a element to it. Naruto nodded at the thought.

_The idea of adding element manipulation to a chakra molding attack is indeed quite a feat, and something that many might consider impossible. However, considering what my father was capable of, then it just might be possible. IT would be best to use a element close to the design of the Rasengan. I guess that if I should begin work on this, I'll add a Wind element to it._

"**Quite ambitious. Not even a genin yet, and you're all ready talking about jutsus that might cause a Kage to pale at the thought.**" Kyuubi said, before curling up for a nap. Naruto shook his head.

_Nothing wrong with planning for the future. _He put the scroll away, as Sarutobi came in. He came around to his desk, and sat down.

"Well, some good came from the meeting. If you make it to Genin, I can promise that you won't have to worry about shopkeepers throwing you out. But you might want to keep an eye out for anyone who tries and interferes with you at the Academy."

Naruto nodded, as did Elroth and Lily. Naruto pulled out all the jutsus scrolls he had been given, and handed them to Sarutobi. "Thanks for the use of these. I learned as much as I could from them. I also burned the note with the Shadow Clone jutsu on it, so no worries there. Now, where is my new home?"

Sarutobi placed the scrolls aside, and stood up. "Follow me."

Twenty minutes later, they were standing on top of the Hokage Monument, looking at a two story building inside a wall. Naruto nodded.

"My father had good taste. Simple in design, and perfect for directing the defense of the village, should he be here instead of at the Tower. Also, it could act as a last line of defense with the security seals in place." Naruto stepped forward, and placed his hand on the seal over the gate in the wall. The seal dulled, and the gate opened, allowing the group of four to enter. The grounds were spacious, with a koi pond, and several trees. Naruto headed to the front door, where a more complex seal waited. He studied it, then remembered what his dad had said about the seal, when he finally claimed his home. Naruto bit his thumb, and spread the blood over his five fingertips, before placing the fingertips on the seal. It dulled as well, allowing Naruto to unlock the front door, and usher them in.

The entrance hall was simple, and yet, elegant at the same time. Everything had a purpose, whether sentimental, or otherwise. Naruto slowly headed through it, looking around. They eventually came to a living room, which had a couch, a coffee table, and a fireplace. A hallway at one side of the room led them into the kitchen, which was half stocked with instant ramen cups. Naruto smiled, as apparently, either his mom or dad had been as much of a ramen lover as he had been. Another hallway at the back of the living room led out back, which had a beautiful garden. Back in the hall leading to the kitchen, there were two flights of stairs. One led up, while the other led down. Naruto glanced at them, before heading upwards.

The upstairs proved to be one long hall, with several bedrooms, and a couple of bathrooms. At the end of the hall was the master bedroom. Naruto looked at the door, then turned away. "I'll look in there later." He said. Elroth and Lily had both all ready claimed rooms, where Lily dropped her pack of things, and Elroth had deposited his quiver and bow, along with his travel roll and pack. They all headed downstairs, and then down the other flight, and into a training dojo. One wall was lined with weapon racks, and training dummies. Another wall held numerous targets, some regular round targets, others were human shaped targets, with specific areas to hit for a fatal or crippling blow. Naruto looked around in amazement, before examining a door leading from the dojo. Inside was a small library, containing history books, epic novels and stories. One wall was labeled "jutsus", and after examination, Naruto found that the books and scrolls there were filled with generic jutsus of varying levels, as well as some jutsu that some clans considered their own private jutsus. One example was a fire ball jutsu that Naruto remembered hearing Sasuke brag about learning, before the massacre of his clan. Naruto smiled, as he scanned the jutsu.

_I might not be as strong in fire jutsus as Sasuke, but I can at least take this jutsu, and make it my own._ Thoughts had all ready gone through his head, about what he could do. He turned to Sarutobi who was smiling at him.

"All ready studying. Just like your father. He always seemed to want to learn new things too." Naruto smiled, before placing the scroll away.

"Thanks, ojii-san. This is great."

"You're welcome. Now, you start the Academy back up in three days. They've barely started, and the only thing you really need to catch up on is your academics. I would suggest also changing your style of clothing. The robe is impressive, but it may be awkward in movement for a ninja." With that Sarutobi left. Naruto nodded as he headed off.

"It's a good thing my dad left me his money in the will. I'll be back in an hour or two. Don't get into trouble."

Elroth just nodded, but Lily quickly ran after him. "Oh no. I'm not letting you out of my sight. Especially not in this crazy village."

Naruto just laughed. "All right. Maybe we could find something out there you like."

_The Market District_

Naruto stopped in an alley not far from a clothing shop. He motioned for Lily to wait, before performing a transformation. He turned into a 11 year old boy, with long brown hair, and green eyes. He turned to Lily, and nodded, and they entered the shopping district. He led her into a clothing shop, which had thrown him out when he was seven, trying to buy a new shirt. Now, the cashier looked up, and smiled at the two of them.

"How may I help you?"

"Ummm, do you do custom clothing here?" Naruto asked, masking his voice. The lady cashier nodded.

"Yes we do. What do you want?"

"Well, I was thinking of a coat, like the one the Yondaime wore. Except dark green, with black flames along the bottom. Do you think you can do it?"

The lady smiled. "Of course we can. In fact, this is the shop where the Yondaime got his coats from. Here, let me take your measurements."

As she measured him, he asked, "Do you think you could have it done by the day after tomorrow? I was kinda hoping to wear it to the Academy."

"Or, so you're a ninja? Well, I certainly will try. Come back around one, and we'll see if it's done or not."

After she was done, Naruto went around, buying some other clothing items. He walked out with several bags, most for him, but a few for Lily. The cashier waved at them, before heading into the back to get to work.

Naruto led Lily all around the Market area, buying weapons, writing material, everything ne needed to stock up on for the Academy, or in his home. Finally, they headed back home.

Naruto approached the door to the Master Bedroom, and hesitated, before opening the door. Inside, there was a king size bed, two bed side night stands, and a few small bookcases. Naruto placed his bags on the bed, and slowly opened one of the doors, revealing a large bathroom. Another door was the closet, where his father's coats hung with jounin pants and shirts, and formal kimono's. His mom's clothes consisted of kunoichi tops and pants, regular blouses and skirts, and a few kimono's of her own. Naruto smiled, before scooting all their clothes to the back of the closet. He began hanging his own clothes up. As he finished he headed back downstairs, all the way to the dojo. He entered the library, and performed the Shadow Clone jutsu. Twenty Naruto's appeared, and immediately began pulling out every book on history they could find. Naruto himself turned back to his Rasengan scroll.

_Now, let's see if we can get this right._

_Two days later, at the Academy_

The student's of the oldest year at the Academy entered their classroom, and began talking, arguing, or in the case of a certain Shikamaru Nara, sleeping. Hinata moved to the back row, where she always sat. She sighed, as she placed her pack on the ground next to her. She had spent her free time over the past two days, looking for Naruto. To try and find out what happened, or at least follow him. But he had disappeared again. She was beginning to wonder if she had just seen things.

_Even if I did find him, why would he be interested in me?_ She thought, the gnawing self doubt over coming her. It all began with her mom dying. Her father had never been pleased with her training, but her mom had encouraged her, kept her spirit alive. Then she died, giving birth to Hanabi. With out her mother's encouragement, Hinata started letting her father's words get to her, until she believed she was weak. And that doubt extended towards everything in her life.

She straightened up, as the door opened. Two girls fought against each other to be the first in, before finally falling into the room together. Sakura Haruno leapt over her ex-friend and rival, Ino Yamanaka. The blond girl wore a purple two piece, with bandages around her midriff, and thighs, and white arm warmers, with a long blond ponytail.

Sakura rushed down, and claimed the seat next to Sasuke. She turned and smirked at Ino, who raged at Sakura. "Get out of my seat, Billboard Brow!"

"Make me, Ino-Pig!" Sakura said, sticking her tongue out.

"Billboard Brow!"

"Ino-Pig!"

Hinata sighed, as she looked back down at her desk. It was the usual argument between the two. She wished they would stop. And she wasn't the only one.

Shikamaru Nara was wide awake, despite what others thought. He clamped his eyes shut, and silently wished for someone to shut them up. _What a drag. _

Chouji Akimichi was munching on his chips, as he watched. To him, it was a sad show of a friendship gone bad. He remembered when he used to be alone, made fun of because of his size. Then he met Shikamaru, and he knew he would never trade that friendship for anything.

Kiba Inuzuka growled in annoyance, as he clamped his hands over his ears. In his jacket, a small white puppy did the same with his paws. "Sorry about this, Akamaru." To Kiba, both the girls were loud, annoying, and completely loony in the head. But Ino was a least cute.

Shino Aburame just sat there, not giving off any impressions of what was going through his head. Sasuke Uchiha just sat there, his mind revolving on what training he was going to do next, and how he could get more power, to kill _him_.

Into this, walked Iruka Umino, and Mizuki Touji. Both were dressed in standard chuunin uniforms. Iruka's dakr hair was done up in a pineapple looking ponytail. He had a scar across the bridge of his nose. Mizuki had sliver white hair, and his headband was tied like a bandana over his hair.

Mizuki sighed. "Their at it again. Whose turn is it?"

Iruka looked at him. "I'll pay you my next months' salary to deal with them."

Mizuki looked at him. "You crazy? There's not enough money in the world to make me get in their way. You do it."

Iruka looked down in defeat, before looking up. He drew in his breath, then his head suddenly swelled, as he yelled. "SHUT UP!"

All the students immediately looked up, as silence reigned over the room. Iruka's head returned to normal, while Mizuki looked at him with some admiration. "I need to learn that."

"No way. It's my own personal jutsu." With that, they turned to the class, and Iruka looked at the note the Hokage had sent him.

"All right everyone. We've got an announcement. We've got..... an old student coming back." He said, confusion in his voice. The only student that this could be referring to was Naruto, but he hadn't been seen in two years.

Mizuki hid his feelings, but inside, he felt disgust. _So, the demon brat returns. That is what Danzou was on about. At least this helps me with Orochimaru's plan._

Sakura raised her hand. "Iruka-sensei, who is this student?"

Iruka placed the note to one side. "Well, who is the only student that was in our class, but not here any longer?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "You mean Naruto-baka? I thought he had quit!" There were several others who agreed.

Iruka shrugged. "I don't know. We'll find out here when he finally arrives."

Kiba smiled. "Well, at least I won't be dead last anymore. He couldn't do anything right!" Most of the other students laughed, except Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, and Hinata.

Sasuke didn't laugh anymore, even if he did agree with Kiba. Shikamaru thought it was too much of a drag, Shino just didn't laugh at all. Chouji didn't like people making fun of someone else, like he once was. And Hinata just didn't like anyone making fun of Naruto. She felt a rare moment of anger directed at Kiba.

_Naruot-kun is stronger than you think. He'll prove you all wrong._ She thought to herself.

Iruka raised a hand for silence. "Kiba, while Naruto may have been a troublemaker, and not very good at working, you shouldn't make fun of him. He is a fellow shinobi in training. Would you like to be treated that way?"

"Give the kid a break, Iruka." Mizuki whispered to him. "He did hit the nail on the head."

Iruka sighed. "I know. But still, we should give him a chance."

At that moment, the door opened, and a figure entered. Everyone turned, and gasped, as the figure smiled at them.

"Anyone miss me?" Naruto asked.

* * *

**LR: And, another cliffie. I hate them, yet I am resorted to use them. I am sorry for being so cruel.**

**RS: I'm not! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!**

**DNHLR: She is crazy.**

**DLTLR: Very crazy.**

**DHGLR: So...... when are you going to write a Harry Potter fanfic?**

**DNHLR: Hey, he needs to write NaruHina first!**

**DLTLR: No, Tayuya first!**

**LR: Please...... help me.........**

**Elroth: I'm not getting involved.**

**Arashen: Smart move.**


	6. What's New?

**I'm starting to run out of material for these beginning parts. That's not good. I may just have to write info, instead of funny. **

**Well, Naruto is back, and now, we get to see what had everyone freaked out last chapter.**

**RS: I bet it's his new clothes.**

**Elroth: I bet it's how different he is** **acting.**

**DNHLR: I don't care, as long as he hooks up with Hinata!**

**DLTLR: Sheesh, will you shut up all ready! You're annoying me, and I'm pretty much you!**

**LR: I can't take this. I CAN'T TAKE THIS! (Leaves room. A few seconds later, sound of repetitive banging)**

**Arashen: Ummm....... well, I guess I'll take over for now. LR is busying trying to remodel the wall with his head.** **Anyways, on with the next chapter, shall we?**

Disclaimer: Leaf Ranger does not own Naruto, or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**What's New?**

Naruto just smiled at them, almost as if wondering what had all of them surprised. But he knew what had them all with their mouths hanging open. Naruto was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, with a kunai holster around each thigh. He was wearing a forest green long sleeved shirt, with the picture of a crossed sword and staff over a fox head. But what really caught everyone's attention was the coat he wore. It was short sleeved, with a high collar. It was forest green in color, just like the shirt, but with black flames licking the bottom of it. On the back was stitched "Wizard of Kitsune" in black thread. To complete the outfit, Naruto wore a pair of black fingerless gloves, with metal studs sew into the knuckles of the gloves, and a pair of black shinobi sandals.

Naruto turned to Iruka and Mizuki. "Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei. Good to see both of you again. How have you two been?"

Iruka shook Naruto's hand, shock still on his face. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn that a mini Minato was standing in front of him. Just take away the whisker marks, and they would have been alike. Mizuki was thinking the same thing, but for different reasons.

_Damn demon brat is just calling attention to himself. Who does he think he is, wearing a coat like the Yondaime's._

The class were also in shock. Shikamaru's head was actually up, and his mouth slightly open in shock. _This is Naruto? What happened? This kid looks like he could beat most of us with no problem._

_That baka, just trying to get attention to himself. That coat doesn't prove anything. _Sasuke thought, secure in his mind set that because he was an Uchiha, he was elite.

_N-N-Naruto-kun? He looks..... so hot. _Hinata thought, as she studied his clothing. It was attention grabbing, but only if you knew about the Yondaime. Otherwise, it was a good color for camouflage.

"Hey, you baka! What are you doing, trying to be cool like Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, her hand held in a fist. No way was this upstart going to be cooler than 'her Sasuke-kun'. Naruto just merely turned to her, his good mood mostly disappearing. Sakura was taken aback by this, as she remembered Naruto was always trying to get her to go out with him.

"I don't care about being cooler than your 'Sasuke-kun'. I'm wearing this, because this is the closest I could find in ninja wear that was like what I wore while training for the past two years. And that is what I have been doing. I went on a training trip, to control abilities that have been given to me."

"Like what? Being annoying, and a loser?" Kiba yelled out, causing people to laugh.

(A/N: I'm not a Kiba basher. But towards the end of the Academy, in canon, Kiba was a jerk to Naruto. So, for now, he's like this.)

Hinata glared at Kiba, as her anger flared again. But she stopped as Kiba's chair suddenly broke under him, and he fell on his back. Everyone started laughing at him, while naruto just smiled. "It would seem Kiba needs a new chair. Obviously, that one was worn out."

Inside, Kyuubi chuckled at what Naruto did. "**A prankster after my own heart. Revenge is sweet sometimes.**"

Naruto turned back to Iruka. "Anyways, is there anything you need to know, before we get started?"

Iruka finally was able to get into teacher mode. "Well, the Hokage was a little vague on where you stand. Obviously, your previous records have left you as the dead last of the class. But, if we can test your abilities, we can add it all together, and see where you are at."

Naruto nodded. "Well academically, I know most everything about the history of the Elemental Nations, and the entire history of the land before ninjas were around. However, my history of Konoha itself is rusty, so I do need to catch up there. As for my more physical abilities, why don't we head outside, and I can show you both."

Iruka and Mizuki nodded, with Mizuki smiling. _Perfect. I can have him fight Sasuke in taijutsu, and have him be humiliated._

The entire class trooped outside, where Iruka had Naruto face a row of targets. "Okay, I want you to use five shuriken, and five kunai. Get as many target's as you can." Naruto nodded, and reached into a weapons pouch hidden under his coat. He pulled out five kunai and shuriken, with the kunai in one hand, and the shurikens in the other. He eyed the five targets, before letting loose with one hand, followed quickly by the other. Their were several whistles from the weapons cutting through the air, before all the weapons thunked into the targets. One kunai and one shuriken to each bull's eye of each target. Everyone just stared in amazement, and for one person, jealousy.

_What was that? How could he do that? I can't do that, and I'm an Uchiha!_ Sasuke seethed. His best had been four kunai on target, one near the center, and the shurikens all on target. And that had been releasing them two at a time. HE glared at the blond. _Enjoy it now. I'll beat you soon enough._

Iruka nodded as he recorded the score, and style in which it was done. "Very good. Now, what can you do in ninjutsu?"

Naruto turned, and moved to an open area. "Since I can't do regular clones, I have something better, that was taught to me to help me with my training trip."

Naruto returned to normal, and leapt out from behind the target. While in the air, he formed what had become one of his favorite hand signs. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

There was a huge cloud of smoke, and out of it, fifty Naruto's appeared. They all landed in the clearing, before raising one hand in a "victory" hand sign.

Most everyone was amazed at the number of clones. But to them, nothing was really impressive, other than the number. But that was because they didn't know about Shadow Clones. But both Iruka and Mizuki were amazed, and one of them was also fearful.

_Those are solid clones! And fifty of them too! And he doesn't even look tired. What kinda training did he go through? _

_This isn't good. He knows the Shadow Clone jutsu. And can make a lot too. How did he get his hands on the Forbidden Scroll?_

"Okay, that is impressive, but so what? He can make a lot of clones." Kiba quipped. One of the clones just looked at him, before coming over and flicking his forehead. Kiba growled, and swung a fist, only to be caught, and twisted, so he was on his back. The clone just smiled, before disappearing. Naruto nodded, and one by the one, the clones disappeared.

"Shadow Clones are Konoha's equivalent of other countries solid clones, like the Mud and Water Clones. Shadow clones are superior to both though, in that they have their own chakra to use, and you know everything they learn before they 'die'. However, the amount of chakra needed is immense, so it's not a jutsu that can be learned by anyone except those with high chakra, like me." With that, he turned back to the targets.

"Besides that one, I know quite a few other ninjutsus. Including a special variation of one that I use with my special abilities. Took me two days to get it down to what I have so far." He turned to the targets, as he puled a scroll from one of the pockets on his pants. He unrolled it, summoning his staff. He grabbed it, before closing his eyes. He suddenly opened them and the staff head pulsed, before erupting into flames. He ran through one handed hand signs, before placing his thumb and pointer finger into a ring in front of his mouth.

"**Wizard Fire Style, Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!**" With that, he unleashed a stream of fire, which connected with the fire on the staff, doubling it's power. A huge fireball erupted from the staff, and hit all five targets, engulfing them in flames. Naruto smiled, as he stopped. He turned back to the others, placing the staff back in it's scroll.

"That was at about 75%. I still can't keep it going, without burning myself. And if I did it without the staff, I would have to pour more chakra into it to get it to be half that size."

Everyone was again in shock. When Naruto had left, he couldn't do anything, except the transformation. Now, he was summoning clones, and performing elemental jutsus. Sasuke was seething even more, as Naruto had not only shown him up, but had done it with a jutsu that was his families by right.

Iruka had dropped his clipboard, and was staring at the smoking ruins of what had been five targets. He slowly picked the clipboard up, only for it to be shaking slightly.

"V-v-very good, Naruto. Okay, we just need to see your taijutsu."

"And in order to get a good idea, I say we have him fight Sasuke. After all, he is the Number 1 Rookie four years running." Mizuki said with a smirk. Even if the kid knew ninjutsu, his taijutsu was always horrid. And Sasuke's constant training had him in perfect form.

Naruto shrugged as he was led to another cleared area, where the students had spars, and were taught the basic Academy taijutsu. Sasuke took one spot, and Naruto stood opposite of him. All ready, the Sasuke fan club were cheering, and yelling how "he had this in the bag". Sasuke just glared at Naruto.

"Where did you learn to make a fire ball that big? I demand you teach me."

Naruto just sighed. "I can't, for four specific reasons. One, you don't have what it takes to learn my abilities. Two, even if you did, your dark ambitions would lead you to corruption, and misuse of these powers. Three, you didn't say please. And four, I just don't plain like you."

Sasuke growled. "As the last surviving member of the Elite Uchiha Clan, I demand you teach me how to do that!"

Naruto just shook his head. "Tell you what. If you can prove to me you're my better, by beating me in this match, I 'll _try_ to teach you. If you lose, don't bug me about this again."

Mizuki just smiled. "BEGIN!"

Sasuke lunged at Naruto, going for a right hook. Naruto leaned his head to the left, and the fist went past his face. But Sasuke smirked, as he turned, and brought his left foot around. Naruto crossed his arms in front of his face, and the kick hit his forearms, driving him back a few inches. Sasuke jumped back, as Naruto lowered his arms.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" He said, as Sasuke's growled again, and this time he spun at Naruto, going for a spinning ax kick. Naruto rolled forward and under Sasuke, before turning and kicking back with his left leg. Sasuke, who had just landed his kick on the ground, took the hit to the back of his head, which sent him flying. He crashed into the ground, and skidded, while Naruto just stood there, waiting. Sasuke slowly pushed himself up, shaking his head. He had never been hit like that, not since he had sparred with his father and brother, before the massacre. He turned, and charged. The two met, in a flurry of punches and kicks. After a minute, they both separated. Both had gotten in good hits, but Naruto didn't feel Sasuke's hits as much, because he was used to getting beat up by is Shadow Clones, and Elroth ins spars. Sasuke growled, as he launched his right fist at Naruto's face. Naruto waited till the last second, then ducked under Sasuke's fist. Sasuke's eyes widened, then widened even more, as he felt Naruto's fist slam into his gut. The metal studs added to the damage, causing Sasuke to lose his wind, and actually cough up blood. Naruto brought his left fist up into a uppercut, knocking Sasuke into the air. Naruto jumped up, and delivered a spinning ax kick to Sasuke's gut, slamming him into the ground. Naruto stood over Sasuke, before shaking his head, and turning away.

At that moment, the crowd was silent. Then screams of fear and outrage came from Sasuke's fangirls, while several of the guys cheered Naruto. Kiba stepped back, as Naruto moved past him. At that moment, Sakura came charging at him from behind.

"NARUTO!" She yelled, as she readied to slam her fist into the back of his head. Naruto, turned and grabbed her fist easily. She stopped, and stared at his eyes, which had actually gone cold.

"I'm not your punching bag anymore, Sakura. And if you had any intelligence, you would know that if I just beat Sasuke, what chance do you have? I give you this warning once. Don't mess with me." He dropped Sakura's fist, and turned away. Sakura was holding her hand, her eye's starting to glisten slightly, as she wondered what had happened to the blond who kept asking her for dates. Then Naruto stopped, and turned around.

"A little advice? If you actually want Sasuke to notice you, try being a kunoichi first, a real person second, and a fangirl..... never. He might actually like you then." Then he turned back around and walked over to Iruka.

"So, anything else?" Iruka slowly shook his head.

"No..... that's all. Everyone back into class!" He yelled. They all headed off, but Iruka looked at the blond.

_Naruto, what happened to you?_ He thought, as they returned to the Academy. All the students got back in, except Sasuke, who Mizuki had carried to the nurses office. Everyone gave Naruto a clear berth, as he moved up the row of desks, towards the back. Hinata's face started to turn red, as she realized Naruto was heading in her direction.

_W-what do I do? Calm down. He'll probably sit somewhere else._

"Is this seat taken?" She immediately looked up, to see Naruto pointing at the seat right next to hers. Her blush increased, and she immediately began poking her pointer fingers together.

"N-no. Y-you can s-sit there." Naruto smiled at her, before gently sitting down.

"Thanks." He sat down, only to notice her looking away, and continuing to poke her fingers. He looked away slowly, feeling slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry if Im scared you out there."

"N-n-no, you didn't! I-I..... I...." _Come on, speak normally! _She mentally yelled at herself.

Naruto smiled, and she blushed even more. "It's okay, Hinata. Don't worry about it." She slowly smiled as she looked away, feeling a small flame of hope leap up inside her.

Iruka came in, and placed his clipboard on his desk. "Okay. Well, today, we will be going over the fundamentals of elemental manipulation. Now, with the exception of some, this is probably not something you will be able to truly master, until you are at least chuunin. Now, as Sasuke, and Naruto had both proven, there are exceptions." He turned towards the black board, only to see a seal pop up on it when he turned. Suddenly, it exploded into smoke, completing engulfing him. When it cleared, Iruka was covered in make up, with a frilly pink apron on over his ninja attire. Almost immediately, everyone started laughing. Except for the stoic Shino, and Shikamaru, who muttered "troublesome" under his breath. Iruka looked himself over, before glaring up at the back row.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto held his hands up. "Don't look at me. I was sitting here the entire time, talking to Hinata." Hinata slowly nodded. Iruka glared around the class.

"If I find the one who did this, detention for a month!" With that, he ripped the apron off, and wiped his face with it. Naruto just smirked internally.

_Shadow Clones. Gotta love em._

_That afternoon, at the Namikaze Estate_

Naruto entered his home, and placed his backpack on the floor of the hallway. "I'm home!" He shouted. Almost immediately Lily appeared.

"Welcome back! How was your first day of school?" She asked. Naruto just smiled internally, while externally, he rolled his eyes.

"Just fine, _okaa-san_. I got myself settled in, and with the exception of academics, I'm all ready on my way to establishing myself as Rookie of the Year. I definitely need to do that, if I'm not going to be on the same team as that Uchiha-teme. He tried to force me to teach him that magic/chakra version of the Grand Fireball technique. All because he is an 'Elite Uchiha'."

Lily sighed. "What can you do? That's the way some people are."

Naruto nodded. "Anyways, I talked to Hinata today. She definitely has some confidence issues, most likely thanks to her 'oh so loving' family. But hopefully, I can help her in the year we have left."

Lily smiled. "Anything I can do to help?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Well, if I can get her to come here to train, you could help her feel more confident as a girl. She wears a bulky coat, which I think is because she is shy about her figure. That coat could hinder her though, as it could cause her to overheat, or be spotted while she is hiding. You could help her feel more confident about herself, while I work on her confidence in her abilities."

Lily nodded. "Gotcha. For now, what are you going to do?"

"Find out what is wrong with my Rasengan, and work on fine tuning my elemental jutsus. I want to be in the best fighting shape I can be, before I graduate."

With that, he disappeared downstairs, into the training dojo.

_Next Day, at the Academy_

Hinata made her way to the class room, ready for another day of learning and training. She smiled slightly, remembering what had possibly been the best day of her life.

_N-naruto-kun actually sat next to me, and he talked to me! M-maybe now I c-can get to know him better._ Hinata had no illusions about her feelings towards Naruto. She admired his strength and courage, and his will to never back down, and keep trying. And she admitted to herself, she liked Naruto. But did she really know him? Other than he was an orphan, and liked ramen, and used to be really loud. But now, Naruto was different. He could answer questions, he actually sat there and listened. He was Naruto, but he was a slightly different Naruto. One that she needed to know who he really was inside.

She entered the classroom, and was surprised to see naruto sitting in the same seat he had taken yesterday. He turned and smiled at her, indicating the seat next to him. "I saved your seat for you, Hinata."

She immediately blushed, and poked her fingers together. "T-thank you, N-naruto-kun." She slowly sat in the seat next to him, as he went over a piece of paper.

"Hey, Hinata? Can I ask you something?" Hinata blushed even more, and slowly nodded. "Well, I'm trying to catch up, at least academically. You wouldn't happen to remember everything that you all went over when I was away, would you? About the history of Konoha and stuff."

Hinata smiled, relieved now that she kept all her notes during the school year. She slowly nodded. "I-I have n-notes on everything, back at m-my h-house. I-I could g-get them for y-you."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks a bunch. You could come to my house with them after the Academy, and maybe we could train together."

Hinata's eyes went wide, and her blush went to a dark red, almost purple. She was frozen in shock, before slowly nodding. "S-s-s-s-sure." She managed to squeak out.

"Great! Thanks a bunch, Hinata-chan." That was the straw that broke the camels back. Hinata heard Naruto call her -chan, and her mind went into shock. _He called me Hinata-chan_, she thought, as she fainted, and fell forward. Naruto immediately grabbed her, to keep her from hitting the desk.

_Maybe I shouldn't have called her Hinata-chan yet. But still, this just proves she needs a real friend and trainer, one who won't judge her._ He slowly eased her head down onto the desk, where he noticed that she had a happy smile on her face. HE smiled at the sight of it. _I'm glad I could make you happy._

At that moment, Sakura and Ino entered in their usual rush, to beat each other. They came flying through the door, and crashed to the floor. They both leapt up, and were about to argue, when Sakura noticed Naruto sitting net to Hinata. She also noticed Hinata was unconscious, and her face was bright red.

"NARUTO-BAKA! What did you do to Hinata?" She yelled. Naruto just merely turned to her. _Why did I like her again?_

"**Because when you were an idiot, you thought she was pretty, and you liked that she gave you attention, even if said attention was her punching you through a wall.**" Kyuubi said, as he lay in the middle of a field, muching on a few rabbits, the way Chouji munched on chips.

"Well, Sakura, I offered to let Hinata train with me, and she fainted after agreeing. Maybe if she had some people helping her with her confidence, she wouldn't faint so much." Naruto said, glaring at both Ino and Sakura. They both looked sheepish for a moment, before moving away, and sitting down, since Sasuke was there yet. The rest of the class slowly came in as the minute's went by. When Kiba came in, he came over to Naruto, and looked at the ground, somewhat ashamed with himself.

"Look, Naruto...... I'm sorry about yesterday. I talked to my mom, and she told me I should treat you better, since you've had a rough life. So..... I'm sorry."

Naruto just nodded, and smiled. "It's okay. I was a baka and a loser back then. Not anymore though. I should warn you, I don't plan on staying 'dead last' much longer."

Kiba growled, in a friendly competitive way. "Oh yeah? Well I won't let you beat me. I'm going to prove why I'm top dog around here."

Naruto just smiled. "Good luck. You still have to beat Shikamaru, who is barely even trying." Kiba just growled again, before going to get his own seat. At this moment, Hinata began to wake up.

"N-naruto-kun? W-what happened?" Naruto offered her a bottle of water he had in his backpack.

"Well, I offered to let you train with me, at my home, and you sort of fainted." she looked away in shame. _He must think I'm weak._

"But that just proves that you haven't exactly had the best teachers. Which is why I want to train with you. I want to give you the confidence you need to succeed at whatever it is you want to do." She looked at him, only to be met with a smile. She slowly smiled back.

"T-thank you, Naruto-kun." Little did either of them realize, they were being watched by two separate people. Iruka smiled, as he heard Naruto's little declaration.

_He definitely has matured, but he's still his same old self. Helping those who need it._

Mean while, Sarutobi was watching the whole thing with his crystal ball. He smiled, as he sat back, and began writing up something.

Sasuke entered, not looking any worse from his spar with Naruto. The blond sighed as he sat back. _Probably, the medical ninjas wanted their precious Uchiha looking all nice._ For him, they did the bare minimum, and left him at that. That was of course when Kyuubi didn't heal him up.

Sasuke glared at the blond, sitting in the back row. He couldn't believe that Naruto had shown him up yesterday. He had beaten him in everything. Sasuke vowed he wouldn't let some nobody take his spot as the Number One Rookie. He sat down at his usualy seat, and began going over various plans to either gain Naruto's power, or a power to surpass Naruto's.

Iruka and Mizuki walked in, and smiled at everyone. At least, Iruka genuinely smiled, while Mizuki's smile was fake. _So many targets. Orochimaru wants me to watch both Sasuke and the Hyuuga girl, for experimentation and possible use later on, while Danzou has me watching everyone for potential for Root, and to keep Naruto from passing. Well, if the rewards they promise are as good as they say, I don't have any problems._

Iruka picked up a stack of papers, as everyone settled down. "I hope you all are ready for a pop quiz!" He said cheerfully, while most of the students groaned. The exceptions being Sakura, who looked smug, since she could again flaunt her intelligence, Shino, and surprisingly, Naruto. Iruka started passing out the tests, not noticing Mizuki discreetly making a few hand signs. He handed Naruto his test with a smile, before turning away, and at that moment, Mizuki placed a genjutsu on Naruto's test.

Naruto sensed the slight flare of chakra, which was small enough to escape most of the student's and Iruka's senses. He did notice that HInata, Sakura, and Shino all stiffened, and looked around. He also took a look around, only to notice that Mizuki's chakra was currently the one flaring slightly. He looked down at his test paper.

_Wait a minute. I saw the first question when Iruka passed it to me. This was it._ In an instant, he realized what was going on. _That teme is using genjutsu! A very simple one, but effective. _He closed his eyes, and sent out a small pulse of chakra, which disrupted the genjutsu. Then he got to work.

Mizuki panicked as he felt the chakra pulse. _The brat saw through my illusion! But how? He's supposed to stink at genjutsu._ Naruto just merely glanced up, his eyes flashing at Mizuki in anger, before he got back to his test.

Half an hour later, Iruka gathered them up. "Well, I'll hand these back out after lunch, and we'll see how you did. In the mean time, today's topic is economic crisis that began during the Third Great Shinobi war, and almost led to Suna and a few smaller countries being bankrupt."

A few hours later, the class was let out for lunch. HInata simply pulled a bento out, and headed for her usual spot, when she was stopped by Naruto. "I was heading over to Ichiraku for lunch. Do you want to join me?" He asked, with a smile on his face. Hinata immediately blushed, and looked away, but nodded happily. Naruto smiled, before his eyes landed on her bento.

"I'm sorry, I mean, if you want to eat that, you can bring it along." Hinata looked at it, then looked back up at him.

"W-well, w-we ccould m-maybe...... s-share it? W-with the r-ramen?" Naruto looked at her, and nodded.

"Okay! I'm supposed to vary my diet anyways, so that would work." With that, he held out a hand in a "after you" gesture. She slowly nodded, before heading off, with him right beside her. The two walked the streets of Konoha, heading to Naruto's favorite ramen stand. Naruto smiled, remembering the bone crushing hug he had received from Ayame, and the huge smile, and free ramen he had received from Teuchi, when he had stopped by to see them after he had returned. Not only that, but both Ayame and Lily had hit it off, and took it upon themselves to be the best nee-chans they could be for Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he sat down, and Hinata hesitantly took a spot next to him. "Hey, Teuchi-san! Ayame nee-chan! I'm back!"

Teuchi and Ayame appeared, and smiled at their favorite customer. "Naruto, could to see you back. And who is your friend here?"

Naruto smiled at her encouragingly. "I-I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga. P-please to m-meet y-you both." Ayame smiled at Hinata.

"I'm glad to meet you too. So, otouto, is she from the Academy?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. And I'm hopping she might want to be friends." He turned to Hinata. "Would that be okay? I'm not really close to anyone else in the Academy, and you're really nice."

Hinata had a major blush at this. _He things I'm nice! And he wants to be friends! Oh, please let this not be a dream! _"S-sure, N-naruto-kun. I-I would like t-to b-be your f-friend."

Naruto smiled, as Ayame and Teuchi too their orders. A few minutes later, they had their orders, plus plates to divide Hinata's lunch between them. Naruto sampled some of the food, and his eyes widened. "This is incredible? Hinata, who made this?"

Hinata blushed, but it was a slightly lighter shade than usual. "I-I did."

"Well, you're one heck of a cook!" Hinata blushed more at the compliment, but smiled at Naruto's praise. It warmed her to hear it, especially coming from him. He smiled at her, as he continued eating, but at a much more sedated pace than two years ago. "You know, I think you and Lily nee-chan are going to have some fun together."

"Y-you have a sister? I mean...... y-you call A-ayame-san nee-chan, b-but you h-have a r-real sister?"

"No, not a real sister, but she is very protective, and fun to be around. And she is a cook herself."

They both continued to eat, and make small talk, until it was time to head back. Naruto insisted on paying for the meal, since Hinata hadn't planned on eating out. Then they headed back to the Academy, where they made it back into the classroom , just as the bell rang. Iruka looked up at them.

"You were almost late, Naruto." Naruto smiled, as he remembered a saying Gandalf had told him. He decided to use it now, with his own twist.

"An Uzumaki is never late, Iruka-sensei. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." With that, Naruto led Hinata back to their seats, leaving a slightly stunned Iruka, and a giggling class behind him. Iruka shook his head, as he held up the pop quizzes.

"I'm actually quite impressed with some of the quizzes here. We actually have two who did the best of all. Sakura Haruno got every answer correct." The pink haired girl smiled as she stuck her tongue out at Ino. "However another student was able to find a hidden part of the test. Both Naruto Uzumaki was able to notice that questions five, and eight were both worded in such a way, that they revealed a hidden message. That message revealed one of the greatest lessons any shinobi can learn. To see through deception. This pop quiz was more than a surprise test, it was a test of your ability to notice things that were out of place, crack a code, and see through deception. Good work, Naruto. You get extra credit."

At that moment, there were several glares sent Naruto's way. Mostly from Sasuke, the Sasuke fan club, and some of the guys, who weren't happy being shown up. Hinata smiled to herself though. _Good job, N-Naruto-kun._

"Now, we have some more to cover, before you all join Mizuki for practice outside."

_In an Undisclosed Location_

Mizuki kneeled, and bowed before Danzou. "I have bad news. Naruto Uzumaki is more formidable then we thought. He was able to see through a genjutsu I placed on his test, and dispel it. Not only that, but he is more skilled than Sasuke Uchiha in almost everything, but academics."

Danzou growled in annoyance. "He must not graduate at the end of the year. If he does, he will be that much harder to control. Do everything you can to ensure he fails, and I will do what I can with the Council."

Mizuki nodded, before leaving. Danzou sat back in his chair, in his office in his secret, underground ROOT headquarters. _I will not be denied what is mine this time. The Kyuubi will be mine to control, and use to take over Konoha, and then, all of the Elemental Nations._

_After the Academy_

Naruto was leaning against the wall opposite the Hyuuga compound. Hinata had gone inside to get her notes on the previous Academy years, and then they would be heading to Naruto's home. He smiled, as he knew she would be expecting them to go to his old apartment. He couldn't wait to surprise her.

He looked up, as she exited the compound, and smiled as she approached. "You all set?" She nodded, and they headed off.

Hinata couldn't believe it. She was with naruto, about to train with him. She smiled happily at the thought of being with Naruto. Whether it was as friends, teammates, or more, she didn't care. All she knew was that for the first time in a while, she was happy, and apparently, she was making someone happy too. She suddenly noticed they were heading towards the Hokage Monument.

"U-um, N-Naruto-kun? W-where are w-we going?"

"To my home. My new one. It's on top of the Monument." Hinata was confused, but didn't worry about it.

Ten minute's later, she was gaping at the small mansion that was Naruto's home. He smiled, as he opened the gate, and led her in. "Impressive, isn't it? It turns out this is actually my families home. They died during the Kyuubi attack, and I was left alone. Nobody knew the truth about my heritage, until it was discovered, right before I left for my training trip. When I returned, the Sandaime gave it to me."

Hinata turned to him. "D-did you f-find out who y-your parents w-were?"

Naruto nodded. "I did. But for now at least, I can't tell you. And can you promise not to tell anyone about this place? For now, at least?" Hinata nodded, as Naruto opened the door. Hinata was immediately impressed. The home had obviously belonged to someone wealthy. But it was also simple, and homely in it's decor. She felt more t home here, than in the Hyuuga compound.

As they left their sandals by the door, a figure about their height came out to greet them. "Lily nee-chan! I would like you to meet Hinata-chan, my friend at the Academy. Hinata-chan, this is Lily Fairbairn, my 'unofficial' nee-chan. I met her during my travels."

Lily smiled, as she shook Hinata's hand. "I'm happy to meet you. Any friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine." HInata shyly nodded, as she shook Lily's hand. Naruto smiled, as he headed into the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything? Water, tea?" Hinata followed him into the kitchen.

"Ummmm, w-water would b-be nice."

Naruto pulled out two water bottles from the fridge, and handed her one. He then led her down into the dojo, and into the library/study. Hinata gasped as she looked over all the books.

"T-this is incredible." She said, as she looked them all over. Naruto just smiled.

"If you see any you like, let me know. For now, I would like to see what you can do. Want to spar?" Hinata slowly looked away.

"I-I don't know. I-I'm not exactly a g-good f-fighter." She said softly. Naruto looked at Lily, who just nodded at him. Naruto sighed, as he came over.

"Then let me help you become one. Spar with me." He said softly, lifting her chin. She blushed, but managed to keep conscious. She slowly nodded, before following Naruto to the practice mat. They both bowed to each other, before Hinata took up the Juuken stance, and Naruto took up his own. Naruto nodded at her, and she attacked. But she feared hurting Naruto, so she held back. Naruto easily swiped her strike aside with one hand. She continued, but naruto dodged or blocked each of her attacks. Finally, she stopped, looking down in shame.

"I-I told y-you I'm n-not t-that g-good." She said, starting to cry. Suddenly, she felt two hands on her shoulders. She looked up, to see Naruto giving her a warm smile.

"The problem is your afraid to hurt me. You hold back, so as not to hurt me, and thus, I can block you easily. Then, you start to feel that you aren't that good, and that just hurts you worse. Hinata, I know you have a kind and gentle soul. But if you are going to be a ninja, you need to learn to fight. I want you to fight me again. And when you are fighting me, I want you to think about what or who you are fighting for. Come at me with everything you have. Okay?"

Hinata slowly nodded, and the two of them retook their positions. This time, Hinata started attacking faster, and stronger. Naruto was still blocking, but was having a harder time. And then suddenly, one of the attacks got through, and Naruto took a hit to the arm. He stepped back, as Hinata continued her assault, to caught up to realize what was going on. Eventually, they both stopped, panting. Naruto had gotten several good hits in, but Hinata hadn't done to bad.

Naruto smiled at her, as she stood there, panting hard. "You see? You see what you did? You actually got in quite a few good hits." He rubbed his arm, which was a little sore. Kyuubi was all ready healing him up though.

Hinata slowly nodded, as the realization came to her. She slowly began to smile, as she felt confidence enter her. _Maybe.... maybe I'm not so weak after all._

* * *

**Okay, I have a rant here. I've been following the manga of Naruto, which is now in Shippuden era.** **And if you don't want spoilers, don't read anymore, until the safe point. **

* * *

**Okay, so the latest chapter has confirmed that........ Shizune is dead. WHAT THE HELL! Kishimoto is FREAKING RUINING NARUTO!**

**I mean, he has killed off Sarutobi (kinda needed), Asuma (not entirely needed), Jiraiya (that was justmessed up), he killed Kakashi (DEFINITELY NOT NEEDED), he killed Shizune (WHAT DID SHE DO!?), and now Fukasaku, the little toad elder who taught Naruto Sage Mode. WHAT THE HELL! IS HE TRYING TO PULL A ROWLING OFF ON US! I mean, she went and killed a bunch of people who didn't need to die. Fred, Colin, Lupin, Tonks, Hedwig. THIS IS JUST MESSED UP! WHAT NEXT! HE GOES AND KILLS TEMARI OR KANKURO! OR KIBA OR AYAME, OR HINATA, OR SOME OTHER PERSON WHO DOESN'T NEED, OR DESERVE TO DIE! DAMN MAN!**

* * *

**SAFE POINT!**

**Sorry about that. I just needed to get it out of my system. Anyways, here is the new chapter, I hope you all like it, and review. **


	7. Truth of the Hyuuga Clan

**Extra, extra! Read all about it! I'm bored out of my head, and writing another chapter on a Sunday!**

**RS: Geez, what's with you?**

**LR: Well, I really am running out of material. Before long, these before author bits could just be me mentioning a few things, and getting to the story.**

**Everyone in Ranger Lair: *Gasp***

**LR: I know. My humor level has run it's course.**

**DNHLR: That's horrible!**

**DLTLR: Terrifying!**

**DHGLR: What will become of us!?**

**Arashen: What?**

**DNHLR: We just got here! And soon, we won't be able to come around anymore!**

**Elroth: You all are more worried about yourselves then you are about the readers?**

**DHGLR: What do you mean?**

**Akai: THE READERS! This is for the entertainment of the** **readers, not for you to show off!**

**Huge brawl erupts between OCs, and LR personalities.**

**LR: Okay, maybe I still have a few left in me. (Ducks as chair sails over his head)**

Disclaimer: ........ you all know what I'm going to say here, don't you? BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL PSYCHICS! DON'T DENY IT!..... fine.I don't own Naruto, or the Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Truth of the Hyuuga Clan**

Naruto poured over the scroll in front of him, intent in his work. It had been four months, since his returnto the Academy, and all ready, things were looking up. He had quickly established himself as the new Rookie of the Year, as his performance in almost every category of the Academy was outstanding. The only area he was weak in was genjutsu. He could dispel them, but beyond a few weak ones, he was unable to use them. Still, genjutsu was a subtle art, and not many could truly use it.

Of course, his position had made him a target to some. Specifically, Sasuke Uchiha, and his hoard of fangirls. Sasuke was enraged that Naruto was outperforming him in every area. As an Uchiha, he deserved to be the best. As an avenger of his dead clan, he deserved the power Naruto had. He had begun following Naruto, trying to learn how he could get naruto's power. He had also taken to challenging Naruto, doing his best to get the boy to fight, to re-establish his place as the best. Unless it was a spar at the Academy, Naruto refused. And in the spars, Naruto continued to throw Sasuke around like a rag doll. Naruto found Hinata to be more of an opponent, because her Byakugan and Juuken gave him problems, even if he blocked.

Sasuke's fangirls were out for Naruto's blood. They hated the blond for taking their idols rightful place as the best in their class. Each day, their would be another attempt on Naruto by these fangirls. But each time, they were thwarted by Naruto's abilities, Hinata's Byakugan, and a few new friends.

Naruto had gained a few more friends since the Academy. Shino had enjoyed some logical and intellectual discussions wih Naruto, who was actually fascinated with the bug colonies residing in Shino. Shikamaru had been interested in Naruto's intelligence as well, and had a discussion with the blond. This led to a game of Go, in which Naruto almost beat the genius out. This of course led to a "troublesome friendship", as Shikamaru put it.

With Shikamaru came Chouji, who quickly became friends with both Naruto and Lily. Naruto quickly found a use for one of the items he had gotten during his six month travel with Gandalf, Elroth, and Lily.

_**Flashback**_

"_Here, I think you could put this to good use." Naruto handed Chouji a battle ax he had collected from the Glittering Caves. It had a long handle, with a pair of curved blades. "This is a 3__rd__ Age Dwarven Steel Battle Axe_**. **_Forged by master smiths long ago." _

_Chouji took the axe, slightly straining under it's weight. "Dwarven? You mean those short guys you told us about?"__Naruto had begun telling his friends about the history of Middle Earth, before it became the Elemental Nations. It had come as a shock to them to learn that Lily was actually a 21 year old. But to a Hobbit, 21 was still considered a teenager. It was still funny to see some guys hit on Lily when they went out, seeing as how she was technically out of their age range._

_**Flashback Ends**_

Naruto smiled. Shortly after he had given Chouji the battle axe, Chouza had come over, to thank him for giving Chouji a weapon that actually fit with some of the Akimichi fighting style. All ready, Chouji was working hard to get used to his new weapon, so that when he could, he would be able to use it to protect his friends.

He turned his attention back to the scroll. Elroth had told him something that had caught his attention, and he was interested in finding out more.

_**Flashback**_

_Hinata and Naruto wrapped up another sparring session. Their friendship had proven invaluable to both of them. Hinata was slowly gaining more confidence, in both her abilities as a kunoichi, and confidence about herself as a girl. Lily had bonded with the girl, sharing her enjoyment in cooking, and other things._

_Elroth had been standing nearby, watching the spar. He seemed to pay special attention to Hinata's fighting style. As Hinata left to head back home, he came over to Naruto._

"_I think I know why Hinata has such a strong attunement towards magic." Naruto nodded, and Elroth continued. "Her fighting style is very graceful. And the Byakugan has a few interesting characteristics. One of which is similar to the abilities of the elves. The ability to see great distance."_

_Naruto wiped his forehead with a towel. "Are you saying what I think your saying?"_

_Elroth nodded. "I think the reason the Hyuuga clan has a high attunement to magic, is because they are descendant from elves._"

_**Flashback Ends**_

That was what naruto was up to now. He was going over references to those elves who might have stayed behind, because they fell in love with a man or woman from the race of Men. Naruto's own great ancestor was Arwen of Rivendell, the wife of Aragorn. Perhaps somewhere in the Hyuuga's past, an elf had married one of their ancestors, and the Byakugan was born of chakra infusing with the DNA. But in order to be certain, he had to look into the Hyuuga ancestry. He rolled the scroll, up, and looked at the clock.

"DAMN!" He shouted, as he leapt up. He was almost late for a meeting with Hiashi. One that had taken all of Hinata's courage to set up. He raced out of the dojo, grabbing his coat as he went, and heading out the door. "I'LL BE BACK!" He shouted as he went.

In the kitchen, both Elroth and Lily had been sharing tea. "Did you see something?"

"A green blur, and I heard a shout. But that was it." Lily went back to sipping her tea, while Elroth went over a recipe in front of him.

"Well, give it about two more weeks to age, and the ale we made should be ready. That alcohol they serve here is nothing but water if you ask me."

Naruto quickly hopped down from jutting rock to jutting rock on the Monument, before leaping off onto the roofs, and using his chakra, rushed from roof to roof, towards the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata sat with her father, waiting for Naruto to appear. She wasn't sure what he had wanted to see her father about, but he stressed that it was very important. She gently brushed a wrinkle out of her kimono she wore, wishing she was in her bulky jacket. She didn't want Naruto to see her plain body in these clothes.

There was a respectful knock at the study door. Hiashi merely looked up from the tea he had been sipping. "Yes?"

The door was slid open, and one of the Branch members kneeled and bowed. "Your guest has arrived, Hiashi-dono."

(A/N: Okay, I've been getting a couple of people saying that is more respectful for someone of Hiashi's position. Is that right?)

Hiashi nodded, as Naruto entered, and bowed to Hiashi and Hinata. Both of them returned the bow, and Hiashi indicated that Naruto should be seated. As Naruto sat down, Hinata poured him a cup of tea. Naruto thanked her, and took a sip. He nodded appreciatively. "This is excellent tea. Did you brew it, Hinata-san?"

Hinata nodded, not put off by the suffix. She knew Naruto was just being respectful in front of her father. Hiashi looked at Hinata.

"It appears cooking is at least something that Hinata is good at." He said. Hinata lowered her head, while Naruto felt anger claw at him inside. But he kept in under control, while Hiashi sipped his tea. "Now, I believe you had something you wished to speak to me about?"

Naruto. "Indeed, Hiashi-sama. I've been going over some records I gained while during my travels. You know that I have a special power, that could quite possibly become a kekkai genkai. We won't know for sure, until I have a child. However, I may not be the only one in the village with it."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "Indeed? And why do you come to me with this information?"

Naruto began to explain. "My particular power at one time was something quite common amongst one of the old clans, before there were ninjas. However, that clan left the Elemental Nations, with a few exceptions. These people stayed, and married into other families and clans. It is quite possible that one of these people actually married one of the ancestors of your clan. And from his or her DNA, the Byakugan was born. Now, this other power might have eventually bled away, with each generation, until it became dormant. However, this ability might have awoken in Hinata-san. I've noticed that she seems particularly unique to your clan."

"Indeed. I have noticed that myself. Her hair color is unique, and her eyes are actually a shade of lavender, instead of white like the rest of us. But tell me, how do you intend to prove this theory of yours?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "I wish to examine the ancestry of your clan. If I can find other incidents like Hinata-san's, or even pin point the founding ancestors of your clan, I will be able to verify if my suspicions are correct or not."

"And if they are?" Hiashi asked, one of his eyebrow's raised. "What you ask is not simple. We Hyuuga's guard are ancestry almost as much as we guard our kekkai genkai."

Naruto smiled. "If I am correct, then I will teach Hinata how to harness this power, and use it as her own. When she becomes proficient in it, she would be able to probably beat almost any member of the Hyuuga clan. Of course it will take time. But it will be well worth it in the end."

Hiashi sat back in silence. Truth be told, he didn't much care for the boy. He didn't see him as Kyuubi, since he had great faith in the Yondaime's sealing abilities. But the fact was, this boy was an nameless, clan-less orphan. If it wasn't for the fact that Hinata was useless, he would have told her to stay away from him. But the boy did have abilities that were powerful, since he used them to defeat Sasuke Uchiha. And if he could make Hinata less pathetic to the Hyuuga name, who was he to stop him?

"I will grant your request, if both Hinata and another of my choosing are present to watch you as check over your theory. Hinata, go find Neji."

Hinata bowed her head. "Yes, otou-san" She got up, bowed, and left. Naruto watched her for a second.

_She does look great. She has a better physique than any of the other girls her age. I wonder what makes her think she doesn't look that good?_ He turned back to his tea, and sipped it. Hiashi regarded Naruto.

"Tell me, Uzumaki-san, what is your interest in my daughter?" Naruto looked at him, and answered honestly.

"She is a good friend to me. She helps me in areas I need, and I do the same for her. My intentions are to help her, and be there for her, if she needs me."

Hiashi slowly nodded. "And if this should become something more?"

Naruto looked him straight in the eye. "If that should happen, I will guard her with my life, and make sure no harm comes to her. And I would love her with every part of my soul."

Hiashi was surprised. He was sure the boy would have said nothing would happen. Instead, he had claimed that if something arose, he would embrace it. Not something you usually say to a girl's father. He would have spoken, but Hinata and Neji entered that moment. Hinata barely had a blush under control, as she had heard what Naruto said. Naruto, mean while, looked the other person over.

One word came to Naruto's mind. _Arrogant_. Neji was a spitting image of Hiashi, if he was younger. He wore a white colored jacket shirt, with short sleeves, and a high collar. He also wore a pair of dark blue shorts. His right arm and leg were wrapped in medical bandages, except for the fingers and foot. He had long brown hair, held back in a loose ponytail. Over his forehead was a Konoha fore head protector, that had black cloth to tie it on with, and two straps coming off it. He also had the white eyes of most Hyuugas.

Neji bowed. "You sent for me, Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi nodded. "I did. Neji, you are to accompany Uzumaki-san, and Hinata. Uzumaki-san will be looking over our ancestry to see if a theory of his is correct. Make sure he looks at nothing else."

Neji nodded. "This way, Uzumaki-san. Hinata-sama." Naruto stiffened at the way Neji said -sama. Almost like an insult. He followed Neji towards the family library. He looked over many of the books and scrolls, before pulling a few down.

"These are the lineage's of the Hyuuga clan. This is all you may look at, while here."

Naruto nodded, and opened one book. He looked through it, before noticing a few discrepancies. "Hinata-chan, come here for a second."

When Hinata came over, Naruto pointed some things out to her. "Look at these. This Hyuuga died almost two hundred years after they were born, of illness. And this one, 178 years, again of illness. And there are four more cases. Here, all of them living past a hundred, and all of them dying, not of battle or old age, but of illness."

Hinata looked at him. "D-does it m-mean s-something?"

Naruto slowly nodded. "To me, it does. And here is something else. All of these Hyuugas were in the Branch Family, even a few who were once Main Branch Family." He slowly sat back.

Hinata was a little confused. "W-what d-does it have to d-do with what y-you are l-looking f-for?"

Naruto went back to work. "If I make the connection I'm trying to find, I'll tell you." He went back, going as early as he could. After an hour of searching, he found a pair of names, and one of their children. "Tanrei Hyuuga."

Hinata's eyes widened. "H-he w-was the f-first H-hyuuga to have t-the Byakugan."

"Yeah. But his dad is what I'm interested in. Valandil Alcarin."

Neji came over, a slight smirk on his face. "And why does that interest you? He didn't posses our kekkai genkai."

Naruto gave him a look, before turning back to the scroll, and writing a few things down on a notebook. "If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have a kekkai genkai. It was his DNA, mixed with the chakra of his wife, that created the Byakugan in their son Tanrei. Alcarin is Hyuuga in an old, almost completely dead language. This proves my theory." He moved back.

Neji raised an eyebrow, much like Hiashi did. "So, what does this mean, exactly?"

Naruto gave Hinata a smile. "It means that me and Hinata have the same power. And we need to start her training in how to use it."

Hinata smiled, only for it to disappear as Neji scoffed. "Well, I'm sure that will be quite..... _beneficial _to her. Of course, a member of the Main Branch Family should _deserve_ such power." Naruto heard the ill hid sarcasm and venom in Neji's voice.

Under different circumstances, Naruto would have yelled at Neji. And vowed to beat him into a pulp. Of course, that Naruto would have worn an orange jumpsuit, and wouldn't even be there. That wasn't the Naruto who was present. He turned to Neji, and gave him a hard look.

"We're done here." He handed the books and scrolls back to Neji. "Thank you for helping us find these, Neji-san."

"Of course, Uzumaki-san. The pleasure was mine." Neji gave them a mock bow, as they left. Naruto slowly fumed at the arrogant Hyuuga.

"What was his problem?" He asked Hinata, as they headed back to the greeting room, where they had met Hiashi. Hinata looked down, her face sad.

"N-neji is my c-cousin. H-he's part of t-the Branch f-family, a-and c-considered a g-genius of the Hyuuga. W-when I w-was t-three, h-his f-father w-was k-killed in service to the Main Branch."

Naruto understood in an instant. "He hates the Main Branch for it, doesn't he?" Hinata nodded, as they returned to the room.

Hiashi greeted them both neutrally, as they sat back down. "Well? What did you discover?"

Naruto pulled out the notes he had taken. "I discovered that one of the parent's of the founder of your clan was indeed from the lost clan I spoke of. Hinata has the ability to harness the power I wield. With your permission, I would like to begin training her."

Hiashi looked at him, then nodded. "Very well. You may train her. Since she obviously isn't going to be skilled in Juuken, she might as well try to learn something useful." With that, he got up and left.

Hinata looked down, shame filling her. She started to cry, until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She looked up to see Naruto was hugging her.

"Don't you dare listen to him. He may be your biological parent, but no real father would ever treat their daughter like that." Hinata just leaned against Naruto, and started crying into his chest. Naruto held her, giving what comfort he could. He looked up as the door open, to reveal a Hyuuga woman with a strange green x shaped seal on her fore head. She smiled at Naruto and bowed her head, before leaving.

After several minutes, Hinata managed to get her crying under control. She suddenly realized what was going on, and whose arms she was in. Her face flushed red, and with a loud "eep", she leapt away, and started poking her fingers.

"T-t-thank you, N-n-Naruto-kun." She looked down, a small smile on her face. Naruto just nodded, before standing up, and holding out his hand.

"Well, shall we get started?" He asked. Hinata looked at his hand, then took it. He pulled her to her feet, and led her to the hallway. "Why don't you go get changed, and we'll go and start your training."

Hinata nodded, and headed to her room. Naruto sighed as he leaned against a clear section of wall. Inside, he suddenly heard a roar of rage.

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BASTARD! NOT EVEN A ORC IS THAT CRUEL TO THEIR ENEMIES!**" Kyuubi roared, his anger unmatched. Naruto turned inwards to him.

_I know, Kyuubi. But at the moment, there is nothing I can do, except give her comfort, and my help._

He sighed as he looked down. Several minutes later, he looked up as he heard someone approaching. Hinata approached, her ninja outfit and coat on. She smiled shyly, as they headed to the exit of the Hyuuga compound. As they reached the gate, they ran into two older kids, both with headbands.

One was a girl, wearing a pink Chinese sleeveless shirt, and baggy, dark green pants. Her brown hair was done up in two buns, with her headband over her forehead.

The other boy was incredible strange. He wore a green spandex body suit, with orange leg warmers and bandages around his fore arms. His headband was around his waist, like a belt. But what was weird was his black hair was shaped like an upside down bowl, and he had huge, bushy eyebrows. Also, he was currently huffing and straining, as he was doing pushups with only his thumbs, while in a handstand.

".... 2,996...... 2,997.....2,998...... 2,999......3,000!" He dropped to his feet, and started jogging in place, while yelling to his companion.

"If I cannot jog in place until Neji arrives, then I will do 4,000 squat thrusts. And if I cannot do 4,000 squat thrusts, then I'll run 500 laps around Konoha. And if I cannot do that-!"

"I get it, Lee! Please shut up!" The girl shouted at him, before huffing in frustration as she turned towards the gate, where she spotted Hinata and Naruto. Her eyes immediately went to the blond, who she hadn't seen before. And they focused on the sword strapped at his side. She looked it over with a critical eye, as she came over.

"Hinata, good to see you again. Whose your friend?"

Hinata bowed her head. "H-hello, Tenten. T-this is m-my friend, N-Naruto Uzumaki. N-Naruto, this i-is Tenten, o-one of N-Neji ni-san's teammates."

Naruto nodded, as he held a hand out. "Good to meet you. I'm glad to see only one person on your team has a stick up their butt." Tenten gave him a look, but it was gone before he could register it.

"That's an interesting sword. Can I see it?" Naruto unsheathed the sword, and held it in one hand. She gasped as she saw the blade. When she had seen the hilt, she had been curious, but figured that the blade wasn't anything special. How wrong she was.

"T-this is incredible! The way the steel is folded, and the edges. If I didn't know any better, I would say this edge doesn't need to be sharpened at all! And the design of the sword would suggest that the blade's quality would be poorer than a regular katana, because of the way he would have to be folded and hammered during the forging process. But this metal was perfectly forged to give the blade maximum strength! Where did you get it?" She looked up with stars in her eyes, which caused Naruto to have a huge sweat drop.

"Well..... I picked it up in my travels, when I was away on a two year training trip."

"TWO YEAR TRAINING TRIP?!" Almost immediately, the boy in green spandex appeared next to Tenten, his own eyes blazing with fire. "THEN YOU MUST HAVE FLAMES OF YOUTH TO EQUAL MY OWN!"

Naruto now had a huge sweat drop that was actually weighing his head down. "Ummmm...... thanks? Your name is...... Lee, right?"

"INDEED! I am ROCK LEE, the Second Green Beast of Konoha! I am pleased to meet you!" Lee quickly grabbed Naruto's hand, and energetically shook it, while Tenten was almost drooling over his sword. Hinata giggled over the whole thing. Eventually, Naruto was able to wrest his hand from Lee's. He looked at Tenten, who had finally begun to get herself under control.

"So, I take it you know weapons?" Tenten nodded vigorously.

"Yeah. I'm a weapons expert. Pretty much, I can hit any target, with any weapon that can be thrown."

Naruto nodded. "Really? Well, I have a friend you might like to meet. Not only that, but I have a few other weapons I picked up in my trip. Maybe-." He was cut off by Tenten in his face.

"REALLY?! CAN I SEE THEM?!" She shouted, her eyes wide, with a little drool coming off her mouth, at the thought of more weapons like the sword. At that moment, a rather annoyed and arrogant voice came from the gate.

"Lee, Tenten! Are you two done yet?" The two stepped back sheepishly, as Neji came over to them. He looked at Naruto and Hinata, before mockingly bowing to them.

"I'm sorry if my teammates bothered you. We'll be going now." He turned and left, with Lee and Tenten following behind. Tenten turned and mouthed to Naruto, "later", before turning back. Naruto sighed as he sheathed his sword.

"That was the weirdest pair of people I have ever seen. But their better than Neji at least." He suddenly cringed, and turned to Hinata. "Sorry."

Hinata smiled. "It's o-okay, N-Naruto-kun. S-shall we g-go?" Naruto nodded, and they headed towards the monument.

Half an hour later, Naruto and Hinata were in the dojo study/library, with Elroth standing in the doorway. Naruto pulled several books and scrolls he had added to his collection, and placed them in front of Hinata.

"All right. Time for me to completely explain things. Hinata-chan, the person whose name I found. Valandil? His name was an Elvish one. Which means, your clan is descended from the Elves of Middle Earth."

Hinata just sat there. "Y-you mean t-the people w-who l-lived very l-long years? A-and were a-among the f-first races of t-this l-land?"

Naruto nodded. "There are several indications. One is the Byakugan. You told me yourself that the Byakugan can see great distances, with training. Elves could see great distances with their own eyes. Obviously, when chakra was introduced to this ability, it mutated the eyes, creating the Byakugan."

Hinata gently touched her face near her eyes, as Naruto continued. "There are a few other indications. The entire Hyuuga clan tends to look graceful, including their fighting style. Something else Elves were known for. And the Elves were the fairest of beings in their physical appearance. Again, same could be said of your clan. Although their cold demeanor tends to negate this."

Hinata giggled slightly, and Naruto smiled. "Lastly, Elves were also known for their long hair. This tradition seems to live on in your clan, except for you."

Hinta looked down. "W-well, I-I feel l-like it's e-easier t-to manage t-this way." The truth was, Hinata didn't want to seem like a Sasuke fangirl. All of them wore their hair long, because it was said he liked long hair. Naruto just smiled.

"It doesn't matter. I think it looks fine however you have it." Hinata blushed, while naruto continued. "Now, the significance of all of this. Those names I pointed out to you. All those Hyuugas had the same similarity. They all lived longer than a normal life span. Even if a shinobi should live to retire, no normal human can live much longer beyond a hundred. All of these Hyugua's were almost twice that when they died. I would even bet that all of them shared characteristics with you."

Naruto sighed, as he prepared to explain to Hinata something that could change her life. "Hinata-chan, another thing about the elves was the fact that they lived extremely long lives. Very long. As in, Elrond of Rivendell, one of the greatest Elven leaders, was well over 6,000 years old before he left Middle Earth. And if I'm right about this..... you may live that long as well."

(A/N: 6,520 years, over the span of 3 Ages of Middle Earth. THAT'S OLD!)

Hinata looked at him, shock on her face. Then her eyelids fluttered, before closing, as she fell over unconscious. Naruto looked at her, while Elroth came over.

"Well, I think she took it well." Elroth said, as he examined Hinata. Naruto sighed as he sat down on the floor.

"This is no laughing matter. She just learned that she could quite easily outlive everyone in her family, along with the children, and all of their descendants."

"True, but you didn't mention the fact that you will probably live just as long, even though your body will age more than her's."

Naruto sighed as he sat back. "Truth be told, I'm wondering if I should have kept the last bit there a secret."

Elroth shook his head. "No. If you kept it from her, it would just make it that much worse when she learned about it later on. Now, she has more time to adjust, and deal with it accordingly."

Naruto slowly nodded, as he looked at Hinata. "I just hope she can forgive me for telling her this."

Half an hour later, Hinata began to stir, as her eye lids fluttered. She slowly sat up rubbing the back of her head. As she opened her eyes, her gaze landed on Naruto, who gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I know what I told you must of really upset you. I hope you are not too angry with me." He looked down, slightly ashamed.

Hinata slowly shook her head. "N-no, d-don't w-worry. I....... I'm just s-shocked, is all. I...... I-I had n-no i-idea." Tears slowly began to fal down her eyes, as she let it all sink in. If she survived being a shinobi, she was going to outlive everyone. Her father, sister, her clan, the whole village. She glanced at Naruto. Even him. She slowly pulled her knees to her chest, as she felt a great despair settle over her. But Naruto's next words shocked her.

"You won't be alone, if that is what you are thinking." Her head shot up, as he moved closer. "I am in a similar position. The magic flowing through me ensures that my life will be extended as well." He sat next to her, not realizing the new hope that sprung up in her. She slowly looked down again, a small amount of relief in her heart. After a few moments, she looked up at Naruto.

"I....... I d-don't k-know what to think. I-is this a b-blessing, o-or a curse?"

Naruto looked at the ceiling. "In a way, both. You and I, we are cursed to see those we care about die, while we live on. But we are also blessed. We can help so many. We can live to pass on knowledge, to aid those who need our help. To protect our home, and our descendants. I won't lie, it will be hard to live past those we care about. But if we give into despair, we cannot use this to help those who might need our aid."

Hinata slowly nodded. "I-I understand. Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled, before his faced turn grave. "There is one last think that is disturbing me. Those before you, who were like this. All of them should have lived much longer than they did. And yet, all of them died well before their time. And none of them died of battle, or old age. They all died of illness."

Hinata gave him a questioning look. "What d-do you t-think h-happened?"

"I'm not sure. But you might want to be careful, even in your home. Something is not right, and until I get to the bottom of it, you shouldn't tell anyone about what I've told you. But enough. We've dwelt to long upon this. It is time to start explaining what I plan to train you in."

He pulled one of the scrolls over, and opened it. Inside was the Elvish alphabet, along with several basics words, and the kanji's of their translations. "One of the two things you will be learning is Sindarin, the Elvish language. Most of my power comes not from myself, but my ability to call upon ancient spirits of the elements. Some of my abilities are of the power in me, but most are of me calling to these spirits to aid me. In order to do so, you must learn this language."

Hinata took the scroll, and looked it over. Then she looked as naruto pulled another book over, but this was a taijutsu manual. Naruto opened the book, and flipped through the different taijutsu styles.

"Elroth has noticed that your Juuken style of fighting is too stiff. It doesn't fit your strength's at all. You are a very flexible and acrobatic fighter. So, your Juuken should match." He stopped at the taijutsu style labeled 'snake'.

"This taijutsu style would benefit you greatly, as the user must be very agile, and flexible to use it. I want you to study it, and adjust it for a Jukken fighter. If it doesn't fit, we'll try a different style."

Hinata nodded, as she took the scroll and book. Naruto helped her to her feet. "Now, what I'm going to teach you in magic is entirely optional. If you don't want to , you don't have to learn it. It will give you a great edge in battle, as there is almost no one out there who would know how to fight against it. But it could take a few years to master it."

Hinata looked at the information in her arms, and then she looked back up at Naruto, her eyes set in determination. "I won't fail you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled. "I never thought you would. And it seems the training as all ready taken affect. That's the second sentence you've said without stuttering."

Hinata's eyes widened, and she blushed, but a smile crossed her face. She bowed her head. "T-thank you, N-Naruto-ku- I mean, Naruto-sensei."

Naruto smiled. "Naruto-kun is just fine. Now, before you go, I need to add some security to those." He quickly took an ink brush and bottle from the desk, and drew seals on both the book ,and scroll. He bit his thumb, and added his blood to them, before turning to her. "Would you do the same, please?"

She nodded, and bit her thumb as well. Once her blood was added, the seals absorbed both of their blood, before Naruto placed his hands on the seals. He pumped chakra into them, and they both lit up, before turning back to black. Naruto nodded in satisfaction.

"Those seals can only be open by me or you now. And the seals also prevent anyone from using something, like Byakugan, to see them. Now, how about some tea and ramen? I'm pretty hungry right now."

Hinata smiled, and nodded, as they headed back upstairs.

_That night_

Naruto sat on the Hokage Mountain, right above his father's head. He was staring up at the stars above. As he watched them slowly move through the sky above, a figure moved towards him. He didn't even look away, as he said, "You don't have to hide, nee-chan."

Lily came over and sat next to him. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"You aren't." Silence fell over both of them, before Naruto spoke again. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with Hinata-chan. I mean, it seems that all I've done now is completely changed her life, and everything she has known. For all I know, I just destroyed her life for her."

Lily sighed, before smacking Naruto on the back of the head. He looked at her in surprise.

"What was that for?"

"You may be one of the smartest people I know, but you can still be a real idiot sometimes. You haven't destroyed that girls life. If anything, you have set her on the path towards a better one."

Naruto looked at her questioningly, so she explained. "When I first saw that girl, she had no confidence in herself. At all. She would have just stumbled in life, never having enough courage to do anything, until she was either killed, or thrown aside. Her life would have been miserable. You know what she told me? She said you were the first real friend she has ever had. Everyone else just treated her with neglect, or scorn. Or, they treated her with respect because of her position or clan. But you, you treated her like a person. You've given her confidence, friendship, support, and help. She thinks the world of you. She needs you. And unless I'm mistaken, you need her."

Naruto tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you need her as a friend to. Elroth is here to support you, but he's like a big brother, or an uncle. I'm like your sister and mom rolled into one. But you need a friend. Someone who will stand by you, someone who will keep your secrets, make you laugh, get you into trouble, and out of it too. And maybe, in this case, one day be something more."

Naruto smiled, as he understood what she meant. "Thank you, nee-chan. I really needed to here that."

Lily nodded as she smiled. "Good. Now come on back inside. You have Academy tomorrow, and you need to rest up."

Naruto got to his feet, and took one last look at the stars. _Hinata-chan, I won't abandon you. No matter what, we'll be friends util the end._

* * *

**Okay! I have a challenge for all of you. My birthday is coming up on the 19****th**** here. I want to see who can guess how old I am. You get one hint. In the Chinese Zodiac, I was born in the year of the Dragon.**

**If you can guess what year I was born, not only will it prove you are exceptionally smart, I'll throw in a free preview of Naruto's first encounter with one of the evil creatures of Lord of the Rings. It won't be word per word of what happens when I do write that part up, but it will capture the general idea. Also, I'll list your names in the next chapter, unless you don't want me to.**

**Alright, till next time then! Please review, as they make me feel all warm inside. Unless you flame me, then I don't like it.**


	8. Graduation and A Scroll

**Wow. I'm surprised how many of you answered my challenge. And a whole bunch of you got it right. So let's give it up for the following readers:**

**Tobi Jr, Glory of Dawn, God Emperor of the Abyss, Lord of the Trees, Kitsune No Yoko, Trey178, soulslayer41, Dragon Man 180, The Mad Tsuchikage, badgep, SpriteOfTheLight, Inferno Ryuu, Chewie Cookies, Starember19, Lobo-Boricua, pink love rocks, kibafangirl11, archangelmika, youngd2506, and Rena the pirate jedi wizard. **

**(A/N: plr, sorry, your name keeps gettin cut off, so I did it with out the periods.)**

**Also, Chewie Cookies birthday is this month, two days after mine. So, Happy Birthday to him, me, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and** **Tayuya**.

**Anyways, I've decided to do some more time jumping. So, here we go.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the Lord of The Rings. If I did, LOTR would stay the same, but I would definitely make some changes to Naruto. Ones that would make me hated by Sasuke fans, and anyone who doesn't like NaruHina.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Graduation and A Scroll**

Naruto smiled as he and Hinata entered the Academy. It was the last few days of their last year. Soon, they would be taking the graduation test, and finding out whether they passed, or failed at becoming shinobi. Naruto slid the door open for Hinata, causing her the giggle slightly.

In the six months since Naruto had started to train Hinata, things had definitely changed for the young Hyuuga. Her stammer was pretty much non-existent, and while she still blushed around Naruto, she hadn't fainted in five months. She still clung to her baggy coat, but she had gained confidence in her kunoichi skills. And under Naruto's tutelage, she was quickly gaining a grasp of the Elvish language. She had all ready been able to pull off a few of the smaller and weaker spells. Her modified Juuken training was also going along well.

As they entered the classroom, they were waved over by Chouji. In the time since Naruto had given him the battle axe, Chouji had actually concentrated on his training as much as he had concentrated on his love for food. He was quite adept in it's use now, and had even combined it with one of the Akimichi's basic jutsus, to create a very devastating combo.

Kiba had joined the group of friends, seeing as how his hard work got him past Shikamaru, who now held the position of dead last. Honestly, the Nara boy didn't care at all. Once he made sure he wasn't dead last, Kiba decided it was too much trouble to try and pass Naruto up, since Naruto had passed everyone. So, he decided it would be better to learn from the best, and be friends. Naruto had eagerly accepted him in, and brought him up to date with the otherson the history of Middle Earth, and his powers.

_**Flashback**_

_Kiba had just looked at him, and in an awed voice, said "..... I'm glad I'm not fighting you."_

_Naruto smiled. "Well, I'm strong, but still, I have my weaknesses." He smiled at his friends. His comrades. He trusted them all with the truth about what he had been up to. He sighed, mentally battling about revealing one of his two final truths. He slowly nodded. "There is something else I need to tell you all about. But you all have to promise, that no matter what, you wo't tell anyone else, without mine or the Hokage's permission."_

_They all looked at him in confusion, but nodded. Naruto sighed, as he closed his eyes. "I told you all about the evil known as Morgoth. But what you don't know is this. He escaped from his prison, in spirit form, and ran here, to Middle Earth. The Council of Valinor sent hunting beasts after him. Nine of them. You all know them as the biju."_

_Everyone looked at Naruto in shock, or in Shino's case, his clan's version of shock. Naruto continued. "These nine hunting beasts were supposed to return Morgoth to his prison. But Men didn't understand them, so they fought back. Eventually, the last of them to escape sealing, or not to go into hiding, followed a rumor that people who were allied with Morgoth lived here. This last biju, Huan, attacked Konoha on October 10__th__, about 12 years ago."_

_Shikamaru spoke up. "You mean, that the Kyuubi, who attacked us, was actually looking for this Morgoth?"_

_Naruto nodded. "That's half of this secret there. The other half is this. When the Yondaime went to battle the Kyuubi, he wasn't able to kill him. Kyuubi's power, given to him by Illuvatar, or Kami, was too great. Instead, the Yondaime sealed Kyuubi inside the only thing that could hold, and adapt, to that much power. A newborn baby."_

_Shikamaru, Shino, and Hinata all arrived on the same answer. Hinata looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes. "Y-you. The Yondaime sealed Kyuubi in you."_

_Naruto nodded, as he turned away. "You all can leave. I wouldn't blame you."_

_He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He turned his head, to see Hinata hugging him. She slowly looked up, and smiled. "E-even if Kyuubi was an evil biju, I wouldn't hate you. You're a hero."_

_Kiba pretty much summed up what everyone else was thinking. "Now I really don't want to fight you. Because you would kick my butt from here to Suna. But can I ask you one thing?"_

_Naruto slowly nodded, and suddenly, Kiba was at his feet, grabbing his leg. "PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO HAVE GIRLS THROWING THEMSELVES AT ME!"_

_**Flashback Ends**_

Naruto laughed to himself at the memory, as he looked around the had embraced his position as dead last with his usual demeanor. Personally, he didn't care whose team he was on, as it would be "such a drag". He did say that being on Naruto's team would at least be interesting.

Shino had remained as he was. The only difference was now he would occasionally start a conversation, instead of replying if he was talked to. But he was otherwise the same.

The group had taken over tow rows of desk, one of the top back ones, and the row in front of it. This had quickly become their established territory of the classroom, where they sat, and talked. Now, Naruto and Hinata took their seats in the back row, and joined in the conversation.

On the other side of the room, Sasuke Uchiha glared at the group. Specifically, he glared at Naruto. That blond dobe. He had just waltzed back into the classroom after disappearing, and taken his rightful place. And then he refused to share his special power with him, an Uchiha! _I deserve that power! I am an avenger! I need that power to avenge my clan, and prove the superiority of the Uchiha!_ He sighed, as he heard the usual entrance of his two mortal fears. Ino and Sakura. He laced his fingers together, and put his chin on them, assuming his usual brooding position.

_Why can't they be more like that Hinata girl? At least she tries to be a kunoichi. I would consider asking for her to be my wife, except she is still so weak._ He looked down as the two bickering banshees approached.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, and jumped at the seat closest to him, before sticking her tongue out at Ino. But as she turned away, she began wondering on Naruto's words. She had ignored them, at first. But then, she had seen Hinata slowly get stronger and stronger. She had kept training, and pushing herself. Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Ummmm, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke just grunted. _Here we go again. I don't care how many times she asks, I'm not dating her._

"I-I was wondering. Ummmm...... what do you look for, in a girl?" Sasuke was completely thrown off by the question. Especially coming from one of his fangirls. He looked at her, then turned away.

"Well, that is the smartest thing you've asked me. Personally, I want a girl whose strong, so my children, when I rebuild the clan, are strong. That's all I really care about."

Sakura looked at him, then looked back at Naruto. _He was right?_ _I ignored perfectly good advice that could have helped me!_ She sighed, before looking up, determined. _All right then! I'll grow strong, to win my Sasuke-kun's affection!_

Inside her mind, her inner personality punched the air. "**CHA! Then we'll rub it in Ino-pigs face!**"

Iruka and Mizuki walked into the room, causing everyone to quite down. Mizuki wasn't happy at all. Orochimaru had asked Danzou for a gift. The Forbidden Scroll of Konoha. And Danzou had ordered Mizuki to steal it, and deliver it to Orochimaru Mizuki had planned on using Naruto to steal the scroll, assuming the boy would fail the genin test. Using the pretense that it would be an extra credit exam that would let him pass, He would lure naruto out of the village, kill him, and take the scroll. But the boy was top of the class. While he wouldn't graduate as the Rookie Genin of his year group, he would still most likely graduate.

_I need to come up with a back up plan._ He thought, as Iruka started the class.

"Good morning, everyone. Now, today, we will be going over what you need to know to pass the genin exams. I do expect a good portion of you will be able to pass. Now, the exam is two parts. The academic exam, which we will use to test you knowledge, and test of your ninja skills. To pass, you must show you know the substitution, transformation, and create three clones, using the clone jutsu. And Naruto, I'm sorry, but you won't be able to use Shadow Clones, as the council has ruled that the Shadow Clone jutsu is too much for any genin, and therefore, not an acceptable clone jutsu for someone to use to pass the exam."

Mizuki smiled, as he saw a second chance to initiate his original plan. Sasuke smirked, as he knew Naruto couldn't pull off a regular clone at all. _Now you fail, dobe, while I succeed. _

Hinata looked at Naruto with worry. She knew Naruto couldn't make a regular clone, as his chakra reserves were too large, even with the control he had over it. But Naruto just gave her a smile. "Don't worry. I'll pass."

Iruka called the class forward to go over the transformation jutsu. They lined up, and one by one, performed it. Everyone was transforming into Iruka or Mizuki, until they came to Naruto. With a smirk, Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When he re-appeared, everyone gasped. Standing before them was a carbon copy of the Yondaime, except wearing larger versions of Naruto's green and black clothes. Everyone just gaped, and a couple suddenly began thinking overtime.

_That's weird. If you added whisker marks, I would say that was Naruto if he was an adult._ _B-but he can't be related to the Yondaime! _Sakura thought.

_OH MY GOSH! Is this what Naruto will look like when he's older?! WHAT A HUNK! Maybe I should...... NO! BAD INO! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SASUKE-KUN!_

_Troublesome. But it does give me some thoughts. Naruto is an orphan, yet he lucked into a huge mansion. And he looks like a miniature Yondaime, except for the_ _whisker marks. _

_N-N-N-Naruto-kun....... is HOT! _Hinata thought, a major blush on her face. She was pressing her fingers together again, as her thoughts turned towards a certain area. Unknown to her, an inner personality had formed over the months she had spent with Naruto. And that personality was having thoughts of her own.

"**OH YEAH! We have a major hunk as our best friend! Now we just need to become more with him!**" The inner Hinata was yelling, as she rushed to a wardrobe, and began tearing though it. "**There has got to be something here to get his attention!**"

Iruka nodded, as he regained his composure. "E-excellent, Naruto. Hinata Hyuuga?"

Hinata nodded, and suddenly, a mischievous thought entered her mind. She remembered an illustration Naruto had shown her from one of the books she was studying from. She smiled as she also disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, every guy in the room had a heart attack and a nosebleed, while every girl was instantly jealous.

Hinata had transformed into a tall, graceful, older version of herself. Her hair was long, flowing to mid back. She wore a white gown, that was close to her body, but didn't hug it. Her face was narrower, and extremely beautiful. But what was interesting was her ears, which had become pointed.

_HOLY SHIT! That's Hinata? Man, I should have gone for her sooner! _Kiba yelled at himself, as he wiped away a nosebleed.

_She's hot..... and if that is who she will be when she is older, maybe I should take her as my own. It would really burn Naruto if I did._ Sasuke thought with a smirk

_She's....... she's incredible. In my life thus far, I never thought I would see anything as beautiful as this._ Naruto thought softly, smiling at his best friend.

_DAMMIT! SHE'S GOT EVERY GUY DROOLING OVER HER! EVEN SASUKE-KUN, AND ESPECIALLY NARUTO-KUN! Wait, what did I just think?_ Ino mentally berated herself.

Hinata just gave a small smile, and turned back to normal. She looked around in surprise, as half the guys in the class, including Iruka, were on the ground, with nosebleeds. She turned to Naruto, and shrugged. Naruto just smiled, and leaned over.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you. Although, I was hard-pressed not to join them on the floor." Hinata blushed, but her smile remained.

Finally, Iruka managed to stand to his feet, with paper towel stuffed up each nostril. "I-I....... I think we should move on now." He moved to the next student in line, who just simply did a rather bad transformation of Mizuki, giving him a long nose, and really bad acne. Everyone laughed, except Mizuki, who had a rather large tic mark on his forehead.

After that, they did a overall review of what they had learned in Iruka's lectures, before leaving for lunch. Naruto sprung for Chouji's favorite BBQ place, on the condition that Chouji eat light. Chouji agreed, especially since he was working on eating enough to gain muscle, instead of being over weight.

Shino and Shikamaru all ate light, with Hinata slightly behind them. Naruto, Chouji, and Kiba all ate heartily (although still light by Akimichi standards), and Naruto drank from a hip flask. Kiba eyed it.

"Hey Naruto, what do you have in there?"

"What, this? Oh, just a little drink Elroth and Lily concocted. When I was living with the Hobbits, they introduced me to the world of beer and ale. All of which is alcohol, but most of which is a lot stronger than sake. This, however, is special. It has the same taste as ale, but it doesn't get you drunk, or cause your liver to fail. Here, try it."

Kiba looked at it, then took a swig. Almost immediately, he coughed, pounding his chest. He looked up, eyes watering, as Naruto took his flask back. "What is that? Molten lava?"

Naruto shook his head. "I had the same reaction. You need to drink it for a couple of months, and it get's better. Elroth and Lily were complaining about how the sake is little better than water, so they got to brewing. It's probably not as strong as Dwarven quality though." With that, he placed the flask away. They waiter came over, giving Naruto a glare, before placing the bill down. Naruto looked at it, nodded, and paid for it, along with a generous tip, but not overly generous. The waiter looked at it, then looked up.

"Thank you." He picked up the whole bill, and left, pocketing his tip. Maybe he was a demon brat, but he tipped good. Naruto sighed as he stood up.

"You all owe me lunch next time. Anyways, how do you all feel about the Academy Exam?"

Kiba smirked. "Piece of cake."

"Troublesome."

"Shouldn't be too tough."

"I find it acceptable."

"I'm worried about you though, Naruto-kun. You can't do regular clones, and Shadow Clones were forbidden."

Naruto gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Hinata-chan. I have a plan. Truthfully, I think the exam is too easy. I mean, regular clones, transformation, and substitution? All those are basics that do almost no good in battle. I mean, in Suna, the shinobi are trained to at least know one c-ranked jutsu, and one elemental jutsu before they graduate. And Kiri....... well, from what I've heard, their graduation methods were extreme, but effective. I just really think the Academy places more emphasis on the educational, and not as much on the practical."

Everyone slowly nodded, and Kiba whole heartedly agreed. "Yeah. How is knowing about the history of our village going to save us against an enemy ninja?"

"Don't get me wrong, that is important. But not so much that over half of our training should be taken up by it. I think that time spent in the Academy could be better used. A quarter of the time used in Academics, and then a quarter spent on each of the main focuses of ninjas. Nin, gen, and taijutsu."

Little did Naruto and his group realize that they were being watched by the Sandaime in his crystal ball. The formerly retired Hokage sat back, pondering Naruto's words.

_The boy does have a point. Few of our genin rarely make it past their first mission outside the walls. Most are killed, or don't have what it takes to be truly good shinobi. Perhaps I should speak to the council about altering the curriculum at the Academy._

_Later that day, at the Hyuuga Compound_

Hinata slowly slid her door closed behind her. It had been another tiring day at the Academy, and tomorrow, it would be her graduation test. Hinata knew she could pass. And Naruto was obviously confident that he would to. But what about afterwards?

Hinata couldn't bear the thought of not being on the same team as Naruto. He was everything to her. He gave her confidence, he gave her training, he gave her friendship. He made her smile, and in her heart, he made her feel like each day was the best ever. Hinata knew that she had strong feelings for him. When they first began at the Academy, she had admired him. Then, a crush on him developed. She knew that was all she had, as she hadn't taken the time to really get to know him. But know, she knew so much about him. And she realized, that he was the type of man she would want to be with, forever. But, she didn't think he felt the same way. And even if he did, her father didn't necessarily approve of him. Hinata sighed, as she lay on her bed. For now, she would wait, and see what the future held.

There was a knock at the door, and she immediately sat up, straightening the wrinkles from her coat and pants.

"Come in." She said. The door slid open, and one of the branch members entered.

"Hinata-sama." The woman said, bowing. Hinata returned the bow.

"Kyuusai-san. What is it?"

Kyuusai slowly raised her head. "Your father requests your presence in the training courtyard."

Hinata slowly nodded, and stood to her feet. "Thank you. I will go to him immediately."

A slight fear gripped her heart, as Hinata made her way to the courtyard. She knew that she had a fight ahead of her, and that is what she feared. Usually, these fights were against Hanabi, and led to her being humiliated. Or, against one of the branch members, which made her feel horrible, as she wanted to help them, not hurt them.

As she entered, her worst fears were confirmed. Hanabi stood there, with her father. Hinata came, and bowed to Hiashi.

"Hinata, I wish to test how your training with Uzumaki-san is going. I understand you have been practicing on your taijutsu with him. Let us see if he has managed to make a difference in you." With that, he turned away, leaving Hinata to face Hanabi. Hanabi looked at Hinata with disinterest, while Hinata looked at her sadly. They both bowed, before adopting their stances. Hanabi took up a standard Juuken stance, while Hinata took up her modified snake Juuken stance. They both looked at each other, and then Hanabi made the first move.

She rushed at Hinata, throwing a palm strike at Hinata's chest. Hinata twisted to one side, her own counter attack heading for Hanabi's neck. But she moved the attack away, missing completely. From then on, the fight became mostly one sided. Hanabi was constantly attacking, while Hinata was dodging and blocking. She couldn't attack Hanabi. She knew in her heart that she could strike Hanabi easily, as her new Juuken style gave her an edge. But she just couldn't do it.

In the end, Hiashi ended the fight. He looked at Hinata with ill hidden disgust. "Well..... he at least taught you enough to dodge attacks. But apparently, you're unable to strike back. Not surprising." With that, he turned away and left.

Hinata looked down at the floor, a few tears falling from her eyes. Suddenly, Hanabi moved in front of her. "Why?"

"W-why what, imouto?"

"Why didn't you hit me? You could have ended the match in one strike, right at the beginning. Why?" Hinata looked at Hanabi, surprised that she had noticed her intentional miss. She closed her eyes.

"I can't hurt you. I.... I don't want to see you hurt. I know it makes me look weak, but.... I would rather be weak, than hurt my imouto."

Hanabi just looked at her, confusion in her eyes. "Even if it meant earning otou-san's approval?"

Hinata slowly turned away, as she nodded. "I... I have to go now." With that, she left, leaving behind a somewhat bewildered Hanabi.

_Nee-chan is stronger than me. But she held back, because she cares for me. Even if it means having dad hate her. She..... she seems so strong, because she lives with his hate. Something I could never do. _Hanabi turned away, changed from her thinking that she had held onto before the spar.

_In The ANBU ROOT HQ_

Mizuki stood in front of Danzou. "I have watched over those you have asked me to. Naruto Uzumaki has proven his superiority to Sasuke Uchiha in all areas. If he had this training before he left, he would easily have been the 1# Ranked Rookie. As it stands, his combined grades place him slightly below the mid way point in the rankings. Hinata Hyuuga has grown stronger in his company, and is now the top ranked kunoichi in most aspects. Sakura Haruno beats her in genjtusu and Academics. Sasuke Uchiha is the second ranked student of this year, and overall 1# Rookie for his year group. He is also quite hungry for power, and is determined to avenge the destruction of his clan, and also, taking Naruto down."

Danzou nodded. "Good. We will have to keep our eye on the Hyuuga, and Uchiha. As for Naruto, he is sure to fail the exam now."

Mizuki smiled as he eagerly nodded. "Indeed. Then I will use him to steal the Forbidden Scroll. After that, he will be arrested, and you can take him into ROOT. As you have planned."

Danzou smirked as he sat back. "You have done well. No go, and prepare for tomorrow." Mizuki bowed his head, and disappeared. Danzou turned to one of his operatives. "Sai. After Naruto fails the exam tomorrow, I want you to go capture his two companions. Bring them to me as well. But only if Naruto fails. Understand?"

A very pale skinned boy, wearing effeminatestyle clothes, gave Danzou his fake smile. "Of course, Danzou-sama." With that, he disappeared as well. Danzou turned back to his desk. _Now, we wait._

_The next day_

About 40 some ninja hopefuls sat at their desks, waiting for the names to be called. They had all ready finished the Academic Exams, and those had been graded over lunch. The results would be made known after they passed or failed the ninjutsu exam. Iruka entered, and looked at his clipboard. "Aburame, Shino!"

Naruto and friends wished Shino luck, as he left. He returned ten minutes later, a blue clothed Konoha head band around his forehead. He sat back down, amongst the congratulations of his friends. The rest of the class continued to talk, as they were called, one by one. Most returned, wearing their new headbands, while others came back depressed, as they had failed one or the other of the exams. Hinata sat at her desk, her new headband around her neck, as Sasuke Uchiha was called. She glanced worriedly at Naruto, who just gave her that same confident smile. She smiled back.

A few minutes later, Sasuke entered, his headband in place. All his fangirls shouted in joy and happiness, saying they knew he would pass for sure. Sasuke just smirked a t Naruto, as Iruka called out "Uzumaki, Naruto!"

"Good luck dobe. Try not to cry when you fail."

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he passed, and said, "Don't worry teme. Try not to fall over with that oversized ego of yours. You might hurt your pride. That which I've left you with." He exited the door, and followed Iruka to an empty classroom. The desks were gone, and all that was left was a teachers desk, which Mizuki sat at. On the table was one head band.

Iruka sat behind the table, and looked at Naruto. "All right. Please use the transformation jutsu."

Naruto nodded, and transformed into Iruka, who smiled at the real Iruka, and Mizuki. Then he turned back. Iruka nodded. "Good, good. Now, substitute your self with coat rack."

Naruto nodded, and in a poof of smoke, he was wear the coat rack, was, while the coat rack stood where he had been. He switched back, as Iruka nodded.

"All right. Last, we need three clones."

Naruto paused for a moment. "Does any type of clone, except Shadow Clone work?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes. Any type but Shadow Clone."

Naruto smiled. "Good." He closed his eyes, muttering in a foreign language under his breath. Both the ninjas looked at him, before three copies of naruto suddenly came into existence. Naruto smiled as he looked up, and so did the three clones. "Does this work?" All four of them asked.

Iruka nodded. "Indeed. I'm not sure what that technique is, but it is a clone jutsu. You pass on both exams, Naruto."

Naruto smiled, as he picked up his head band, and turned to the clones. He nodded, and they disappeared. He left, leaving a smiling Iruka, and an angry Mizuki. _DAMN! Now, I will have to use my other plan. At least Naruto will still be blamed for it._

Naruto entered the regular classroom, the headband in hand. He smirked, as he held up. Getting cheers from his friends, and surprised looks from everyone else. As he passed Sasuke, he couldn't resist one last remark. "Don't cry Sasuke. You can't be right all the time."

Hinata hugged him as he joined his friends, who all crowded around him. "How did you do it?" Kiba asked. "You don't know any clones but Shadow Clones."

"True, at least, not ninja style clones. I used my magic to create illusions, just like a regular clone. They can't fight, or do anything else except what I do. Which means they are only really good for distractions, or.... passing a slightly rigged exam."

Everyone of them, except Shino, laughed at Naruto's last remark, before making plans to go train in one of the empty fields.

_That night_

Naruto smiled, as he sat above his father's head on the mountain. He had 'talked' to his father about the exam, and passing it. He also talked about the celebration afterwards, with Lily and Elroth joining them for a celebration dinner. Now, he was just enjoying the night air.

He happened to glance down towards the Hokage Tower, when a shadow moved along the building. He stood up, and caled to Kyuubi.

_Did you see that?_

"**Yeah. But you're not going to like what it is.**" Kyuubi channeled some of his power to Naruto's eyes, and suddenly, the night became as clear as day. Naruto turned towards the shadow, and noticed his long distance vision was better to. He could now identify the figure..... as himself?

_Am I looking at me?_

"**Yes you are.**"

_That's what I thought. _Naruto leapt down, heading after the shadow.

Half an hour later, Mizuki appeared at Iruka's door. Iruka sleepily opened it, wondering what was going on.

"Iruka, Naruto stole the Forbidden Scroll! He headed out, towards the forest?"

"What?! Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, but the Hokage is sending everyone after him."

Out in the forest, by a shack, Naruto sat, and looked through the scroll. He stopped as Iruka appeared before him.

"Oh, hi Iruka-sensei! Sorry, I was just busy looking up some cool techniques and stuff."

"Really? And do you have permission to have the scroll?"

Naruto chuckled, as he rubbed his head. "No, not really. See," his smile turned evil, "I was going to give it to Orochimaru." With that, Naruto performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Three clones appeared, and charged at Iruka.

Iruka just grabbed the first, and broke his neck. He turned, kicking another away, before throwing a kunai knife into his chest. The third got behind him, and grabbed him, while the real 'Naruto'. Came at him with a knife. Iruka pushed up, driving the back of his head into the clones face, while his feet kicked the real 'Naruto' away. The clones disappeared, while the original fell on the ground. Iruka just smirked at him, as he rubbed his chest. "Nice try, Mizuki-teme."

"How did you know it was me?" Naruto said, as he turned into Mizuki.

"Because," Iruka disappeared, "I'm Naruto." Naruto stood there, his arms crossed, with a black clothed headband around his head. The tails f the headband draped down to his shoulders. Mizuki growled at him.

"Damn kid. At least now I can frame you for taking the scroll, and bring you in."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think so. Look behind you." Mizuki turned, only to see Hiruzen Sarutobi standing there. The old man smiled, before poofing out of existence. Naruto smirked. "By now, the Hokage knows everything. So, you're screwed."

Mizuki roared, as he charged. "At least I'll kill you!" Naruto just ducked, driving one of his metal studded gloves into Mizuki's side, before delivering a right hook. Mizuki fell back on his butt, rubbing his jaw.

Naruto shook his head. "Is that the best you've got?"

Mizuki glared at him, before smiling evilly. "Do you know why the village hates you?"

Naruto internally rolled his eyes. "Do tell."

"It's because the Yondaime didn't kill Kyuubi. Instead, he sealed it inside a human child. You. You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune, who attacked Konoha!" Mizuki smiled, thinking Naruto would break down. Instead, Naruto sighed, as he rubbed his forehead.

"It's the stupid arrogance and idiocy of people like you that makes me hated in this village. I've known about Kyuubi for three years now. I've been friends with him for almost that long as well. And believe me, you shouldn't believe what you only have one side of. But that doesn't matter. You have broken an law of Konoha, which the punishment for this particular law is death." Naruto unsheathed the broadsword from his side, and held it in front of him in a warrior's salute.

Mizuki growled, and grabbed one of the giant shurikens from his back. He got it spinning, and launched it at Naruto. Naruto simply parried the spinning weapon to one side, causing it to crash into the ground. There was a huge gash in it, where the sword had cut the weapon. Naruto smiled, as he got back into his ready position.

"Is that it?" Mizuki growled, before making more shadow clones. They all charged at Naruto, who jumped back into a tree. Mizuki smirked at Naruto.

"Coward! Fight me like a real shinobi!" Naruto lowered his head in mocking despair.

"You idiot. A real shinobi doesn't fight hand to hand like this." Suddenly, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The blade of his sword tickled Mizuki's throat.

"He attacks from the shadows." With that, Naruto bashed the back of Mizuki's head with his sword hilt. All the Mizuki's disappeared, as the original fell unconscious. Naruto sighed as he slung the Forbidden Scroll onto his back, then created a pair of Shadow Clones. They both picked Mizuki up, and the three of them headed back into town.

_Two hours later_

Danzou internally smirked as he headed for the council chambers. By now, Mizuki, who had stolen the scroll with his help, was gone, and Naruto would be waiting to be stripped of his genin rank. Then he would take him into ROOT.

However, as he entered the room, a surprise met his eyes. Sarutobi sat at the head of the table, with Naruto standing next to him, his arm resting on one end of the scroll. Mizuki was being held in shackles between two ANBU members.

Danzou sat down, as Sarutobi nodded. "Now that we are all here, let us begin. Two hours ago, the Forbidden Scroll was stolen. Originally, it was thought that Naruto Uzumaki was the culprit. However, we have eye witness accounts from Elroth and Lily, who saw Naruto up until a minute before the scroll was stolen. Also, using the Shadow Clone Jutsu. I was able to witness Mizuki confess to stealing it to frame Naruto, and that he also attack Naruto, and broke my law concerning Naruto."

The council members all looked at each. Danzou cursed to himself. Considering Naruto was standing there with the Forbidden Scroll, there was no way to refute this claim. He just sighed, as he went over who he could use to silence Mizuki before too much information was revealed.

Sarutobi smiled, as no council members tried to refute his explanation of the nights events. He turned to Naruto. "Thank you for returning the scroll. This will be marked as an A-ranked mission, and you will receive pay for it tomorrow. IN the meant time, you ma return home."

Naruto bowed, handed the scroll to an ANBU, and left. Danzou glared at Naruto as he left. _One day, you will be my weapon. I will not be denied._

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. This was my little birthday gift to myself, to get this done today.** **Anyways, hope you all like it. Next chapter, Konohamaru, team assignment, jounin sensei's, and team tests. Later y'all.**

**Please review. As a birthday gift? PLEEEEAAASSSEEEEEE?**


	9. Test? What Test?

**Alright then. So, how's everyone doing? Well, I know some of you have been dieing for this chapter, while others of you all ready know what is going to happen. So, here it is. We have Genin assignments!**

**Something interesting I've noticed.** **Out of all the fanfics I've read, no one ever puts Naruto n the same team as Chouji or Ino. I'm the same, at least, for now, but seriously!** **I've read canon team 7, and modified team 8, and AU team 7. I've seen him teamed up with Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and I've read one or two where he was teamed up with Shikamaru. But never, have I read one where he was teamed up with Chouji and/or Ino. However, in one of my fanfics, I intend to change that.**

**RS: Enough all ready! Just deal with what's going on here!**

***Battle between OC's and LR personalities still rages on. LR looks at them all in disbelief***

**LR: Their still fighting? How did I not notice that?**

**RS: Birthday?**

**LR: Oh yeah. Well, time to deal with this.**

***LR puts on black cloak, ties black bandana around his lower face, and holds out one hand. Energy begins to crackle around his hand, before turning into a fearsome looking blade.***

**LR: (swinging blade above his head) ENOUGH!**

***All the OCs and personalities are shackled against the walls. LR lowers the blade.***

**LR: That's better. Now, I'll let you all go, when you can behave. In the meantime, please SHUT UP!**

Disclaimer: I am a 21 year old writing on fanfiction. DOES IT SEEM LIKE I OWN ANY OF THIS? Stupid lawyers. I don't own Naruto or LOTR.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Test? What Test?**

Naruto and Elroth headed down towards the Hokage Tower. Naruto was getting his shinobi ID, while Elroth was planning on registering in the village, as a shinobi. His intent was to be assigned to Naruto's team, and protect him, as Gandalf said he should. Naruto had said they could talk to Sarutobi about it, but to not get his hopes up.

Naruto smirked, and decided to take the quick way to the Hokage's office, instead of havig to deal with a bunch of bigoted idiots. He quickly climbed up the wall of the Tower using chakra, and slide through an open window. "Hey ojii-san."

Sarutobi looked at naruto in surprise. "What? Naruto, How did you get in here?"

Naruto pointed at the window. The Sandaime just nodded, as Elroth came in through the door. Sarutobi looked at the Dunedain Ranger. "So, what can I do for the two of you?"

Naruto nodded towards Elroth. "He wanted to get registered as a shinobi of the village."

Sarutobi looked at him. "Indeed? Well, any idea on what his ranking would be?"

Naruto looked Elroth over, before turning back to him. "Special chuunin. His tracking, stealth, and close quarters are all excellent. He is a skilled medic, and while he has no nijutsu or genjutsu, he does have magic of his own to use."

Sarutobi smiled. _This actually works into my plans. If Elroth agrees, that is._ "Well, I would like to test him, against a couple of our chuunin. After that, if he makes the cut, I'll make him a special chuunin. I'll call the two chuunin now. In the meant time, you should go get registered, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, and left Elroth. He headed to a small office, where he filled out the necessary papers. Afterwards, he waited to get his photo for his ID. When the time came, he headed to the roof, where an old man stood by with his tripod camera. The old man looked him over, as Naruto took the seat in front of the backdrop. "All right. So, what are you going to do? Sigh, victory sign, brood, squeal like a fangirl? I've seen them all."

Naruto just gave him an understanding look. "Must have been tough, doing this with over excited kids. Don't worry, I'll just sit here." The old man gave him a surprised look, before getting ready. Naruto sat there, a regular smile on his face, as the camera went off. The old man came out.

"Well, that was normal."

Naruto nodded. "That picture will be part of what identifies me as a ninja of this village. I want to look good for those who will see me as a representative of my village."

Forty-five minutes later, Naruto was sitting before the Hokage, and Iruka, to finalize his registration. Sarutobi nodded at the picture. "Very good. Truth be told, if you hadn't gone on your training trip, I bet you would have painted yourself up, and struck what you thought was an imposing pose."

Naruto nodded. "That seems like the old me. Anyways, how did Elroth do?"

Sarutobi pulled his hat down low, almost as if he was ashamed of what had happened. "He hid from both chuunin for twenty minutes, before ambushing them, and taking them down in less than one. He passed. I've assigned him to work alongside one of the rookie jounin sensei's this year, to help them get the ropes."

Naruto nodded, only for the door to suddenly bang open, and a young kid in a yellow shirt, dark shorts, a blue scarf, and a helmet came charging in. "Ojii-san! I challenge you for the position of Hokage!" He ran forward, a shuriken grasped in his fist.

He didn't make it three steps, before he tripped on his scarf, and fell on his face. Sarutobi and Naruto just stared at the boy.

_That's the ninth time this week. What is Ebisu doing?_

The boy jumped to his feet, as a man entered. This man wore a headband that covered the top of his head, a pair of sunglasses, and the standard jounin outfit of dark blue pants and long sleeved shirt. The man gasped as he found he boy.

"Honorable grandson! Are you all right!" The little boy looked around, before he saw Naruto.

"Hey, you tripped me! I would have gotten ojii-san if you hadn't have tripped me!"

Naruto just rubbed his head. "I'm sorry, but you are mistaken. You tripped on your scarf."

The boy crossed his arms. "Don't lie! I am Konohamaru, the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage!" Meanwhile the jounin looked at naruto with disdain. _It's the demon boy._

Naruto slowly stood up. "I am honored to meet you. But do not think that your title protects you. If I was someone who could not keep their calm, I would have most likely punched you, no matter who you are. If that is all, good day, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodded, as Naruto left. The jounin sighed, before looking down. "Come, Honorable Grandson! We must get back to your training and...... where is he?"

Sarutobi just smirked slightly. "He went after Naruto, Ebisu." The jounin paled, before turning and running.

Meanwhile, Naruto sighed as he detected Konohamaru's pitiful attempts at stealth. He stopped in an alley, and turned to see Konohamaru trying to hide behind a camouflage blanket. It would have worked, except for the blanket, which looked like the fence, was held sideways. "I can see you there. Come out, please."

Konohamaru came out. "I knew you were strong, since you were able to threaten me in front of my grandad, and he didn't do anything."

Naruto just sighed. "Can I help you?"

Konohamaru took a step forward, before throwing himself at Naruto's feet. "Teach me! Please!"

Naruto sighed again, as he rubbed his forehead through his black clothed headband. "Don't you have a teacher? That jounin who came looking for you?"

Konohamaru looked away in frustration. "He says he can help me become Hokage. He says he knows all these shortcuts to power, and-."

Naruto stopped him. "I'll train you. Just promise to never take a shortcut to power again. First, I need to ask a few questions. Do you know how to use chakra?"

As Konohamaru nodded, Naruto continued. "Do you know any techniques?"

Konohamaru thought for a moment. "I can use the transformation jutsu!" He put his hands in the ram seal, and disappeared in smoke. He reappeared as a horribly fat and short version of Naruto. Naruto's eyebrow twitched, before he settled down.

_His control is horrible. _"Well, I'm going to train you in chakra control. Do you have any kunai?" Konohamaru shook his head. Naruto just smiled. "We need to get you one. Come with me."

They headed to the nearest shop. It was actually a weapon shop/blacksmith. Naruto entered, with Konohamaru behind him. The owner looked up, and growled in annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto gave him a look. "I'm here as a customer."

"I don't serve people like _you_. Clear out." Naruto sighed, as he created a Shadow Clone. The Clone nodded, and left, while Naruto picked a kunai up, and handed it to Konohamaru.

"Here, it's on me." Konohamaru smiled, and took the knife, examining it. The shop owner yelled, as he came out from behind his counter.

"HEY! I said clear out!" At that moment, four ANBU appeared, and grabbed the shop owner.

"Sir, you have broken the law concerning the sales of products to shinobi. You are under arrest, and sentenced to 5 years forced labor."

The shop keeper was yelling at the ANBU, who just dragged him out of the building. Two of them carried him away to the prison, while two others stayed. They turned, and bowed to Naruto. "This building, and all it's contents are your's, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto nodded. "I'm going to remove all the weapons, and whatever else I can use. You can give the building to the village, and everything else to be sold to someone else." With that, he stepped out, with Konohamaru. The ANBU stood by, as Naruto created a hundred Shadow Clones. They entered the building, stripped it clean of the weapons, the forge and it's tools, all the raw materials, and everything else useful. Then, they left, heading back to Naruto's home. Naruto just turned to Konohamaru.

"Shall we?" Konohamaru stared at him in awe, as they headed to a training field. There, Naruto turned back to Konohamaru.

"Okay. I'm going to teach you the tree walking exercise. It's a chakra control exercise, that also helps you in general. Now, what you need to do is channel chakra to your feet. You need to keep it there, and then, do this." Naruto turned, and walked up the tree. He hung upside down, from a branch, and smiled at Konohamaru. "You see?"

Konohamaru nodded eagerly, as Naruto dropped to the ground. "Alright. I want you to try. Use the kunai to mark how high you go, and then try to beat it. Just be careful. Too much chakra, you get blown off. Too little, and you slip off. Now, I blunted the knife, but still, be careful."

Konohamaru nodded, and got to work. He channeled his chakra, then rushed the tree. He got up two steps, and slid off, hitting his head. Naruto just shook his head. "Try a little more chakra."

They kept going, for the next hour. Suddenly, Ebisu appeared, staring at Naruto in disdain. "What is going on here?"

Konohamaru smiled as he panted a bit. "Naruto ni-san has been teaching me the tree walking exercise! See!" Konohamaru managed to get over half way up the tree, before having to turn and run down. He smiled even more. "And it has really helped. Look!" Konohamaru turned into a mostly accurate version of Ebisu. The jounin looked intrigued.

"Really? This is indeed remarkable. But tell me, what did the de-, I mean Naruto-san, ask for in return?"

Naruto looked him in the sunglasses. "I told him to not take shortcuts to power. If you have power, with no experience, you become corrupt, or spoiled. True power comes from hard work."

Ebisu gaped a bit. "W-what do you mean?"

Naruto sighed, before making his favorite hand sign. Fifty Naruto's appeared around him. "I learned this technique, and a little over twenty other jutsus, through blood, sweat, and hard work. That is true power." Naruto turned to Konohamaru, and kneeled in front of him.

"Konohamaru, you told me that you want to be Hokage, so people will stop calling you Honorable Grandson, and respect you. But know this. That is not what being Hokage is about. It's about being willing to protect this village, no matter what. Even if you have to give up your own life. If you are willing to work hard, and give your all to protect others, then you will become Hokage, one day." With that, he got up, and ruffled Konohamaru's hair. "Good luck." With that, he left.

Konohamaru sighed, as he leaned against the tree. Suddenly, Ebisu appeared in front of him. "Konohamaru-san, we have work to do! You'll never be Hokage sitting here like this!"

Konohamaru smiled, as he nodded. _Thanks, Naruto ni-san._

Sarutobi smiled, as he looked through his crystal ball. "Good work, Naruto. You are proving to be quite the leader. Who knows what the future holds for you."

_The Academy, Next Day_

Naruto and his friends sat at their desks, eagerly chatting. Kiba brought up the subject of teams.

"Who do you guys want to be teamed up with?"

Chouji shrugged. "Shikamaru. As long as I'm with him, I don't care that much."

Shikamaru sighed from his place with his head on the desk. "Same here. I just hope I don't get Ino or Sakura."

Shino gave a noncommital shrug. "I have no problems with any team members, though I would prefer Naruto, Hinata, and/or Shikamaru."

Naruto smiled. "As long as I'm not with Sasuke or any of his fangirls, I'm good. Though, I do have a preference on one of my teammates." Naruto said, glancing at Hinata. She blushed, but gave him a smile back.

Kiba sighed. "I bet Hinata feels the same way, right? Well, I would hate to be on the same team as the Emo prince. Anyone else, I don't mind."

Meanwhile, several jounin, and Iruka watched the students though Sarutobi's crystal ball. Sarutobi looked up at them. "So, any last minute changes to the teams?"

One jounin, with gravity defying silver hair, and his headband at an angle over his left eye, closed the orange book he was reading. "I would like to transfer Kiba Inuzuka for Naruto Uzumaki. I believe he's better suited for my team."

Another jounin, a woman with dark red eyes, and long back hair, stepped forward. She was wearing what looked like white patterned bandages as a dress, with a red sleeve on the right arm. She also had medical tape wrapped around both of her fore arms, and hands, but the fingers were exposed. She shook her head at Kakashi. "That book of yours has rotted your brain, Kakashi. Anyone with half an eye can see that Naruto and Sasuke would never get along. The teamwork on the team would be abysmal, and they would fall apart. Naruto should be on my team, as he would work well with Hinata and Shino. Besides, Naruto would just overpower your team, since he's shown he's more skilled and powerful than the Uchiha."

Kakashi Hatake, the famed "Copy Cat Ninja', just glanced at the woman jounin. "You're a rookie sensei, Kurenai. You don't know how well they would work. Besides, Naruto is obviously a ninjutsu and taijutsu expert. What could you teach him, oh famed 'Genjutsu Mistress'? Your team is supposed to be geared for tracking, which is why Kiba is better."

Kurenai Yuuhi opened her mouth the retort, only to be stopped by another voice from the back of the room. "Naruto is just as skilled in tracking as he is ninjutsu and taijutsu. And who better to help him deal with his weakness of genjutsu, then the 'Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha'? Besides, this will help balance the teams." Elroth stepped out of the shadows he was in, before continuing.

"If Naruto is on your team, you will have a team geared primarily as a powerhouse team. But with no ability to track, or detect ambushes. Kurenai's team could be an unparalleled tracking team, but with no ability to fight, or do damage. This way, both teams can track, detect, and fight."

Another jounin, with a cigaret in his mouth, nodded. "It makes sense. I mean, my team is geared after their parents. One captures, one can read minds and control them, and one can beat the hell out of people. Fairly well balanced."

Kakashi glared back at the smoking jounin. "This isn't your business, Asuma. Or yours, whoever you are."

"I'm Elroth, son of Earendil. I am a special chuunin of the village, and I'm assigned to aid Kurenai, since she is a Rookie Sensei. I'm also one of Naruto's teachers from his training trip, and am teaching him, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame, as well as Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka advanced stealth and tracking techniques."

Sarutobi held a hand up. "Enough. Kakashi, I understand your reasoning. If Naruto was on Team 7, you could possibly train a team to rival the Sannin. But as Kurenai pointed out, there is no teamwork between him, and Sasuke, and barely any between him and Sakura Haruno. I would rather have two excellent teams, then one perfect team that could end in disaster. Naruto will not be transferred. Any other requests?"

No one spoke up, so Sarutobi nodded to Iruka, who left. Kakashi sighed, as he pulled his book out. _Well, at least I can train Sasuke. I'll make him strong, for you Obito._

(A/N: For those fo you who have read Kyuubi123's Naruto's True Nindo, what happened here was similar to what happened in his story. However, in Kyuubi123's, Kakashi won. If you read that fanfic, you know what I mean. And if you haven't, go read it! It is an excellent fanfic. A little rough at first, but it becomes excellent (in my opinion) by the third or fourth chapter.)

The class was joking around, or talking to their friends, when Iruka walked in. They all quieted down, as Iruka smiled at them.

"I just want you all to know, I'm extremely proud of all of you. You've all done well, and graduated as genin of Konoha. But the journey only becomes harder from here. You all now have the responsibility to protect and serve this village. Be strong, and trust in your teammates."

With that, he began reading off the teams, and their sensei's. Hinata sat there, her hands clenched as name after name was read off.

"Team 7 members are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno," there was a shout of victory here, from the pink haired kunoichi, " and Kiba Inuzuka. Your jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

Kiba banged his head on the desk, startling Akamaru, who was napping. Naruto patted his friend on the back. "Sorry man. Don't worry, you can still come and train with us when you have free time."

"Team 8 members are Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and," Hinata had her fingers crossed, and Naruto was on the edge of his seat, "Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi."

Hinata let off a sigh of relief, before Naruto hugged her. Shino gave them both a nod.

"Team 9 is still active. Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

Ino banged her head on the desk. "I'm with the human vacuum, and the lazy baka. Why couldn't I have Sasuke-kun?" _Or even Naruto-kun? GAAAAH! Stop it!_

Your jounin sensei's will be here after lunch to pick you. Until then, good luck." With that the class was dismissed. Naruto gathered his friends together.

"How about one last lunch together. Who knows when we'll be able to again?" They all agreed, only to find Ino blocking their path.

"I'm coming. I'm going to need to get used to these two if I'm going to be teamed up with them." Naruto just shrugged.

"Fine. But no praising Sasuke, or anything like that. Got it? We're here as friends, so we are going to talk about stuff other than Sasuke." Ino gave out a frustrated nod.

"Fine, fine."

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "So, um,........ do you want to go get something to eat? So we can get to know more about each other?"

Sasuke looked at her, and turned away. "No." With that, he left. Sakura looked down. Then she turned back, to watch the others leave. She thought for a few moments, then stood up, and followed them. Naruto stopped, and watched her approached.

"Can we help you?" He asked her simply. She looked down, playing with the hem of the red Chinese dress top she wore.

"C-can I come with you guys? I don't feel like being alone right now." Naruto thought for a few minutes, then looked at the others. They all shrugged, and Naruto nodded to Sakura.

"Sure. Just no obsessed talk about Sasuke. Okay?" Sakura nodded, as she followed them.

_Meanwhile, in the Konoha Prison_

Ibiki Morino stared at Mizuki, who was tied up to chakra draining wire, with a seal on the ground that prevented him from molding his chakra. The scarred, special jounin took pride in his work, as head of the ANBU interrogation unit. He was a huge man, with scars and wounds all over his face, and hidden under his ANBU clothing, huge black coat, and black gloves. His headband was tied in a black bandana over his head, hiding some of his worse scars. He turned to his second in command, special jounin Anko Mitarashi. The young woman had short purple hair, done in a spiky ponytail. She wore a mesh shirt, short tan skirt, and a tan coat similar to Ibiki's, but shorter. She also had a pair of shin guards.

"Anything from him?" Anko just gave him a somewhat sadistic smile.

"Nope. But I haven't used the best techniques yet. Give me about five minutes, and he'll be singing like a bird."

Mizuki looked up, as Anko held her hands out. Snakes uncoiled themselves from inside the sleeve. The snake's eyes fixed on Mizuki, and they started to head for him, their fangs bared, until Mizuki cried out.

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I'll talk."

The snakes retracted, and Anko had an almost disappointed look. Mizuki sighed in relief, before he started to talk. "I was stealing the scroll for Orochimaru, who promised me power. Power I deserve, since I wasn't promoted to jounin." Anko stiffened at the mention of Orochimaru, and Ibiki nodded to Mizuki. The chuunin continued.

"Orochimaru wanted the Forbidden Scroll, so he could learn from it. He intends to attack Konoha, but I don't know anything about it." Ibiki nodded, and he and Anko left the room. Ibiki turned to the nearest ANBU, and handed him a scroll containing the information he had been copying down.

"Take this information to Hokage-sama." The ANBU nodded, and disappeared.

Inside the holding cell, Mizuki's head was hung in defeat. But he looked up as a katana blade touched his throat. A dark figure, covered in black, stood before him. "You did well not to reveal anything about Danzou-sama. But I'm afraid he doesn't leave loose ends." With that, he stabbed Mizuki through the heart. The assassin cleaned his blade, and disappeared.

The Hokage looked over the information given to him, his heart heavy. He sighed, as he looked up at the ANBU team gathered in front of him. "I need the four of you, to go to the new village, Otogakure no Sato, in Rice Country. Bring back everything you can find." The ANBU nodded, and left. Sarutobi sighed again, as he turned to look out the windows of his office.

_My student, what_ _did I do wrong?_

Meanwhile, the students had re-gathered at the Academy, to meet their sensei's. Naruto was actually surprised that Sakura had taken his advice, and was training hard. He hoped Ino would do the same, as both of them could be rather talented, if they put their minds to it. He stopped his musings, as the door opened, and a woman jounin entered. She looked over the class.

"Team 8? Follow me." With that, she turned and left. Naruto, Hinata, and Shino followed, waving goodbye to their friends. They followed Kurenai, who led them to one of the training fields. She stopped, and told them to sit.

"All right. I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha. I'm your team's sensei. Now, why don't we all introduce ourselves. You know my name, I like being with my friend Anko, dango, and men who aren't perverts. I hate perverts, and those who think woman can't be good ninjas. My hobbies are training, reading, and taking walks through the park. My dream..... is something personal, but I'll tell you if you earn my trust on that level. Now, you." She said, pointing to Shino.

"I am Shino Aburame. I like my friends, and bugs. I dislike people who are cruel to others or shun them without really knowing them. I also don't like those who hurt bugs. My hobbies are collecting bugs. My dream is to become the head of the Aburame clan, and to collect one of every type of bug." Kurenai nodded, then pointed to Hinata, while giving her a small smile. She had been the girls unofficial mother ever since her real mom had died.

Hinata bowed her head. "I am Hinata Hyuuga. I like my friends, especially Naruto-kun. I dislike those who are cruel to others, and shun people for something they had no control over. My hobbies are training with my friends, and flower pressing. My dream is to change the way of my clan, and hopefully....... one day be close to someone special to me." She finished with a blush on her face. Naruto himself had a small blush as well. Kurenai just smiled.

_The confidence she has gained is amazing._ "All right. Now your turn."

Naruto nodded. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Wizard of Kitsune, and jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And they know about it, Kurenai-sensei." He said, as he noticed the alarmed look on her face. She glanced at both Hinata and Shino, who simply nodded. Kurenai smiled.

"Well, that's one less problem. Continue."

"I like my friends, especially my best friend, Hinata-chan. I also like training, ramen, and learning. I dislike people who are cruel to those who have something they had no choice in receiving, and arrogant teme's who believe they deserve everything because of their last name and clan. My hobbies are training with my friends, or just hanging out with them, eating ramen, and learning new things. And my dream..... is not a dream, but a goal. I will protect everyone who is precious to me, and this village, no matter what. Now, why doesn't Elroth show himself?"

Elroth shook his head as he stepped out from his cover. "I was going easy, Naruto. Anyways, I'm Elroth, son of Earendil. I'm Kurenai's assistant for this team."

As they all smiled at Elroth, Kurenai nodded to them. "Well, I must say I am impressed with all of you. Now, I know you all think you are genin now, but truth is, there is a final test."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "Test? What test?"

Kurenai smiled. "A test to truly determine your abilities. But not until tomorrow. Meet me here tomorrow, at 9 o'clock." With that, she disappeared. Hinata and Shino looked at Naruto.

"What now?"

"Now, we train. More than likely, it will be a test of our teamwork, more than anything. But we need to be prepared for the unexpected." With that, the three of them left, heading towards Naruto's home. Elroth sighed, as he headed towards the direction Kurenai had gone.

Meanwhile, Kurenai had appeared at a bar, where she knew Anko hung out. She stepped in, to find Anko snacking on a plate of dango, with a bottle of sake in front of her. Kurenai joined her.

"Hey, Anko."

"Kurenai-chan! So, how's the new team?"

"Good. Too good. I can't give them a teamwork test, as their teamwork is all ready skilled."

Anko chewed thoughtfully on a dango stick. "Well, you could always just give them a test of their abilities. I know! How about have them track Kakashi's genin, and maybe even mess with his test!"

Kurenai stopped for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. And that would be the best way to get back at him."

"Huh?" Anko said, the dango stick hanging from her mouth. Kurenai gave a frustrated sigh.

"He thinks my opinion doesn't matter, since I'm just a rookie jounin."

Anko just smirked. "Then go for it."

Kurenai nodded, and took a dango stick from Anko's plate. Anko gave her a mock glare. "If you were anyone else, you would be bleeding."

"Awww, I love you too, Anko." Kurenai said with a smirk. With that, she left, only to run into Elroth. She was still a little iffy that she had a assistant, but he explained he was mostly there to protect Naruto, and he wouldn't interfere with her training of them. She nodded to him, and began explaining what would happen the next day. Elroth just smirked.

_The next day_

The Team 8 hopefuls met up in the field again. Each of them took a discreet look around, before sitting down. A few minutes later, Kurenai and Elroth arrived.

"All right. Now, to make sure you all have what it takes to be genin, the sensei's give each team a test to determine if you have what it takes. These tests have a 66% fail rate, so out of the ten teams to pass, three teams will certainly pass. Now, my test for all of you is simple. This team's test is to go to training ground 7, track the genin of Team 7, and if possible, disrupt their test. If you can track them with out being detected by them, and possibly, Kakashi, you pass."

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino nodded, before disappearing. Kurenai smirked, as she and Elroth followed.

_At Training Ground 7_

Kiba was not having a good day. His sensei had been three hours late to pick them up yesterday. He had then told them nothing but his name. His teammates were the Emo prince, and his fangirl. Although, Sakura was getting better.

Kakashi had told them about the genin test. How they should appear at seven at their training ground, and not eat breakfast. Now, it was ten, and he was starving.

Finally, Kakashi appeared, smiling under the face mask he always wore. Sakura yelled at him. "You're late!"

"Sorry. A black cat crossed my path, so I had to take a longer route, and-."

"LIAR!"

Kakashi just sighed, and put the alarm clock he was carrying on a stump. He pulled out two bells, and tied them to his belt. "Well, your test to is take a bell off me. You have till noon to do so. Whoever fails will get tied to a post, not be given lunch, and..... will be sent back to the Academy."

At that, all of them stiffened. Kakashi smiled, as his visible eye became U shaped. "Now, you must come at me with the intent to kill. Otherwise, you will fail. Ready? BEGIN!"

With that, he three genin disappeared. Kakashi sighed, as he looked around. "Well, they seem to have hiding down. But what I'm interested in is the other three."

Naruto sat on a branch a few feet behind Sasuke, and above him. He mentally sighed, as Sasuke was wide open to someone from behind. _When hiding, or facing multiple opponents, keep your back to something._

Hinata was watching Sakura, who was crouched under a bush. She was a fair distance back, watching her with her Byakugan.

Shino was watching Kiba, who was hiding behind a tree. He nodded, as Kiba had his back against it, while peeking around the corner. _His back to the tree, meaning he is prepared to fight someone who might surprise him. HE took Elroth's lessons to heart._

Kakashi lounged against a stump, and was reaching for his book, when Kiba suddenly came flying at him, with a kunai in hand. "Lesson number one, Taijutsu." Kakashi just sighed, he dodged back and forth easily, until Kiba over swung. Then he appeared behind him, and jabbed his fingers into Kiba's butt. "**Hidden Leaf Secret Technique! One Thousand Years of Pain!**"

Kiba went flying, screaming the whole way, only to poof into Akamaru as he crashed into the water of the nearby river. The real Kiba appeared behind Kakashi, trying to grab him. Kakashi slipped out of the way, and backhanded Kiba into a rock, before disappearing. Kiba got up, and shook his head, as Akamaru dragged himself out of the water. A flash of light caught Kiba's attention, and he saw that a bell lay underneath the tree. He smiled, as he went to pick it up, only to get noosedaround the feet, and dragged up, hanging upside down.

Kakashi appeared in front of Kiba, and started lecturing him, only to get nailed by numerous shurikens and kunai. Sasuke smirked from his position, unaware that Naruto was doing the same.

_Sorry, Uchiha-teme. He's not a jounin for no reason._ Kakashi turned into a weapon riddled log, as Sasuke cursed.

"I've got to get a new position." He ran off. Sakura was doing the same, only to run into Kakashi.

"Lesson number two, genjutsu." Suddenly, Sakura was surrounded by leaves. She shook her head, and the leaves disappeared. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the leaves, and a voice saying "Sakura." She turned, only to see Sasuke riddled with weapons.

"He's too strong. Run!" Sasuke said, as he collapsed. Sakura stared in horror, then shook her head. _This is a genjtusu!_

She closed her eyes, and muttered "Kai!", as she stopped her chakra. The illusion faded, and Sakura smirked, until Kakashi chopped her in the back of the neck, knocking her out.

Kiba was struggling to free himself, when a kunai whistled out of nowhere, and cut the rope. Kiba landed, but couldn't see who threw the kunai. He shrugged, and ran off to find Kakashi.

Sasuke found himself fighting Kakashi. He had actually forced him to put the book away, but still, Kakashi was outclassing him. He had almost touched one of the bells though. He landed, and ran through a series of hand signs. Kakashi's eye widened in surprise. _He's too inexperienced to use a ninjutsu!_

"**Fire Style, Grand Fireball jutsu!**" Sasuke unleashed a huge fireball at Kakashi. When he released it, Kakashi was gone. Sasuke smirked, until he felt a pair of hands grab his ankles, and drag him underground. Kakashi appeared in front of him.

"Lesson three, ninjutsu. **Earth Style, Headhunter jutsu.** Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a book to finish." Kakashi turned and left.

Naruto just shook his head. "Pathetic. Sasuke and Sakura, it's so simple. I know Kiba has figured it out by now." Hinata and Shino were thinking the same thing, as they watched their genin. Kiba rushed into the clearing, as Sakura stumbled into it. She saw Sasuke, and almost screamed, except Kiba covered her mouth.

"He's fine. Just buried. Help me dig him out." Sakura nodded, and they hurriedly pulled him out of the hole. Kiba looked at both of them.

"Guys, I think he's testing our teamwork. We need to work together to get the bells." Sakura slowly nodded.

"I think so too. How can a genin beat a jounin?"

"I almost did. And I don't need your guys help. You'll just slow me down." Sasuke turned, only for the bell to ring. Kakashi appeared.

"Well, that's that. Let's go."

The group returned to the three stumps, where Kakashi tied up Sasuke, despite both his and Sakura's protest. Kakashi just looked at the two of them. "Sasuke is being tied up because he didn't get it. Kiba did, and you did too, Sakura. This is about teamwork. And because Sasuke didn't get it, I'm not even going to bother sending him back to the Academy. He should just stop being a ninja. Maybe you too, Sakura." He turned away.

"You and Kiba can eat, and the three of you try again afterwards. Don't feed Sasuke, or you all fail." With that, he disappeared. Sakura and Kiba sat down with the bentos Kakashi had made. Kiba looked at his, then Sasuke, before offering it up to him. "Halfsies?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him, and Kiba explained. "He won't do any good if he's starving. And I don't smell Kakashi-sensei nearby."

Sakura nodded, and was about to feed Sasuke, when a tomato came flying at them, attached to a kunai. It thunked into the stump, and Sasuke eyed it. Kiba looked at it, before pulling it out, and handing it to Sakura, who held it up, while Sasuke bit into it. Almost immediately, Kakashi appeared, as dark clouds filled the sky, and lightning crackled in the air.

"WHAT DID I SAY!? You weren't supposed to feed him! For that, you all......pass." He said, his face becoming a smile, before he turned towards the trees. "You all can come out now."

Naruto, Hinata and Shino stepped out of the trees, as Kakashi came over to them. "What were you three doing?"

"Their test, which they passed." Kurenai said, as she and Elroth joined the group. "I had them track your genin, and if possible, disrupt your test. And they passed with flying colors, since not one of your genin could find them, while mine never lost yours."

Kakashi sighed, as he shook his head. "Is this a game to you? They could have caused my team to fail, or pass, when they didn't deserve to."

Kurenai shrugged. "Consider it a lesson. Nothing ever goes as planned." With that, she signaled her genin, who left with her. Kurenai smiled at all of them, as they walked away.

"You all did exceptional work. Team 8 is official. Tomorrow, we begin our missions." The whole group cheered, as they headed off, ready for the adventures and trials ahead.

* * *

**Okay, this one ran a little longer than expected. And I know the tests were nothing special, but I wasn't that into them. But rest assured, action wise, things will get better.** **Anyways,** **hope you all like it.**

**Please review. And just so you all know, I'm not a review hog. I just like input about my chapters. If you have comments, or suggestions, please let me know. Unless said suggestions are that I need to stop writing, in which case, keep that to yourself.**


	10. The Wave Begins

**I was proven wrong. A few people have actually told me that they** **have read fanfics where Naruto is teamed up with Ino and/or Chouji. So...... I really need to branch out more in my searches for stories.**

**Anyways, here is the next installment of Wizard of Kitsune, and the beginning of the ever popular Wave Arc.**

**RS: The one with Haku and Zabuza?**

**LR: Yep.**

**Arashen: Nice**

**Elroth: So, what will I get to do?**

**LR: You'll see. You all will see, when the time comes.**

**DNHLR: When are you going to write the NaruHina goodness?**

**LR: Keep whining, and I'll postpone it until the end of the story!**

***DNHLR** **zips lips close, and sits in the corner.***

**LR: (sighs) I promise that the beginning of the romantic relation is not entirely that far off. But you have to wait still. All right?**

***DNHLR nods. DLTLR looks at LR.***

**DLTLR: Ummmmm........ so, are you going to do something with Tayuya?**

**LR: (glares at him) You bug me about Tayuya, and she dies in the Chuunin arc. Understand?**

***DLTLR nods vigorously. DHGLR opens mouth***

**LR: THEY'LL DIE AT THE HANDS OF LORD VOLDEMORT!**

***DHGLR claps hands over mouth***

**LR: Good. We have an understanding.**

Disclaimer: I finally have them under control. Sorry if it looked a little extreme. I don't own Naruto, or Lord of the Rings

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Wave Begins**

A dark figure was stalking through the bushes and grass on the forest floor. It's fangs glistened in the sparse sunlight the flitted down through the trees. Muscles rippled under it's fur, as it stealthily moved on four legs. It's slitted eyes surveyed it's surroundings, as it's pointed ears twitched to every new sound.

Above the figure, in a tree, a blond ninja in black and green clothing placed a hand to the ear piece of his wireless radio. "This is Wizard. I have the target in sight."

"_This is Silence. I see it as well._"

"_This is Graceful. I'm in position._"

Several feet away, a woman in a white and red dressed nodded. "When ready, initiate the plan."

Naruto nodded, before jumping down behind the figure. An orange striped cat hissed at him, running off in one direction. A wall of bugs rose in front of it, as Shino appeared from behind a tree. The cat hissed at him, as it turned in another direction. Hinata appeared, and crouched down, her arms open wide, as she spoke softly to the cat. The cat ran to her, and leapt up on her shoulders, before settling down, with a meow. Hinata scratched it behind the ears, as Naruto, Shino, and Kurenai approached. Kurenai looked the cat over.

"Bow behind ear, and the collar says Tora. This is him. All right team, let's take him in."

At the Hokage's office, Hinata handed the cat over to his owner, who happened to be the Fire Daimyo's wife. She took the cat, and nearly crushed it to death in a bone crushing hug. All of Team 8, Iruka, and Sarutobi winced at the sight of the hug. As the happy woman, and unhappy cat left, Sarutobi looked over the missions in front of him.

"Well, your team is doing exceptional work. You've been able to complete more D-ranked missions than any other team so far."

Naruto nodded, before voicing a thought he was having. "Hokage-sama? I was wondering, what is the bare minimum of D-ranked missions a genin team must perform, before they can go on a C-ranked mission?"

Sarutobi looked up in slight surprise. "Well, the minimum is usually set at 25 missions. In the two and a half months since your graduation, you have completed over 30. Why do you ask?"

Naruto sighed. "I know this may seem selfish, and I certainly don't speak for anyone else on my team. But I find these D-ranked missions rather tiresome, and boring. I know they are to help us develop teamwork, but ours was all ready exceptional during our genin test. And in the time since then, it has become nearly flawless. I at least believe me and my teammates are ready for more."

Hinata glowed with pride at Naruto's words, while Shino merely nodded. "I agree with Naruto-san. These missions are becoming more of a hindrance to our growth as a team." Hinata nodded as well.

Sarutobi smiled, and held up a hand to stop Iruka, who was about to lecture them on the ranking of missions, and how they weren't ready for more. "Truth be told, I believe you three are right. What do you think, Kurenai? Are they ready?"

Kurenai smiled at her team. "They took the words right out of my mouth. Their more than ready. Especially with me and Elroth with them."

Sarutobi nodded. "Then I have a C-ranked mission for you. Nothing too serious. A simple escort mission, to the Land of Waves. Iruka, show the client in."

Iruka nodded, and went and opened a door on the side of the room. In walked an old, beared man, wearing peasant clothing, and reeking heavily of sake. "What's this? I pay for an escort, and get a bunch of kids?"

Hinata looked down a little, while Shino's eyebrow merely twitched slightly. Naruto smiled at the man. "I can assure you that we are more than just kids. Each of us are well trained ninja apprentices, and our jounin-sensei is a skilled kunoichi. You don't have anything to fear." Then the smile was gone, and his eyes turned to ice. "Unless you insult my teammates again. Then you should fear me."

The old man gulped, dropping his sake bottle. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes and face returned to normal, and he smiled at the man again. The old man took a deep breath, and introduced himself. "I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder. I expect you all to escort me home, even if it means giving up your lives."

Kurenai nodded. "Alright team. Go home, get packed up, and meet me back at the gate in half an hour. Naruto, you'll get Elroth?"

"Of course." With that, the three genin disappeared, while Tazuna left the room. Kurenai turned to Sarutobi.

"I think something is off with that Tazuna person. Could you keep another team on standby, just in case?" Sarutobi nodded.

"I'll have Team 7 on standby. Their not that far behind your team in missions, so they should be up for it." Kurenai nodded, before turning to go.

Naruto entered the Namikaze estate, heading towards the training dojo. There, Elroth was busy sparring with Lily. Naruto smiled as he approached.

"Elroth! We have a mission. A real one." Elroth turned.

"Really? What's the mission?"

"Escort, to the Land of Waves. I'd say about a week, maybe more." Elroth nodded, while Lily pouted.

"What about me?" Naruto just smiled.

"Sorry nee-chan. Besides, you got to help us with those gardening D-ranked missions. Tell you what. If I ever go on vacation, you're coming along."

Lily nodded, as Naruto and Elroth packed weapons and supplies for the trip. They headed up to the door, where Naruto and Lily hugged. "Be careful, little brother."

Naruto nodded, as he and Elroth left. They headed off to the gate, where they met up with Kurenai and Tazuna. A few minutes later, Hinata and Shino joined them. With a nod from Kurenai, they headed off.

Unknown to them, Sasuke Uchiha was watching them leave. He was silently fuming. _How dare those losers get to leave the village on a mission! I should have been the first genin to get a mission outside the village. _He turned away, intent on talking to Kakashi about this.

Naruto sighed happily, as he, Shino, and Hinata walked together up front. It had been a long time since he had left the village, and truth be told, he actually preferred the forest outside the village, to the village itself. But he was happy with his friends, and that, he certainly would never trade for anything. The three of them talked, while Elroth slipped silently through the trees, and Kurenai walked behind Tazuna, who was busy drinking himself into another bottle.

Ahead in the road, a puddle of water lay in the middle of the road. Naruto glanced at it, knowing something was up.

_It hasn't rained in the past week, and the day is too hot for a puddle to exist. Genjutsu?_ He glanced towards Shino, who gave a tiny nod. Hinata caught on, and discreetly activated her doujutsu.

Behind them, Kurenai noticed the genjutsu, and that her three students had picked up on it. In the trees, Elroth stopped, and readied his bow.

The group passed the puddle, as if nothing was wrong. When they were a few feet, a pair of heads emerged from it. Both had long black hair, and head bands with four lines on them. One had a single horn coming off his, while the other had two. Each had a air mask over their face.

The two suddenly leapt from the puddle, revealing themselves. The one horn had a dark blue cloak on, and a metal claw gauntlet on his right arm. The other had grey and brown camouflage pants and shirt, with a grey tunic over it, and a similar gauntlet on his left arm. The one horned landed on the two horned's back, before leaping off, a chain extending from his gauntlet to the other's. He tried to wrap it around Kurenai, only for an arrow to nail one of the chain links, and bury itself in a tree. The two ninjas were yanked back. They struggled, before releasing the chain from their gauntlets. They rushed forward, seeing the blond kid with a straight sword in hand, bugs pouring from the other boy, and the girl standing in front of their target. The woman was also facing them, running through some hand signs. She suddenly vanished, and the one horned stiffened, looking above him, as a tree wrapped around him. Kurenai appeared above him, growing from the tree.

The two horned ninja turned, only to find Naruto in front of him. "You're mine."

"Don't get cocky, kid." the ninja lunged at him with the claws, only to be blocked by the sword. He jumped back, trying to kick at Naruto, only to be blocked. Suddenly, an arm circled his neck, and held him place, while bugs suddenly swarmed him. He felt his chakra being drained, and he slowly fell unconscious.

The one horn watched, as Kurenai held the knife up, ready to stab him. Then she reversed it, and knocked him out with the hilt. He fell over unconscious, as Kurenai ended the genjutsu. She nodded as she looked the group over. Elroth still had the two horned ninja in a headlock, as Shino's bugs swarmed off him. Hinata lowered her guard, while Naruto scanned the woods. "I don't see anything."

Kurenai nodded. "Good work, all of you. Tazuna..... I think we have a problem here. See, we were told about dealing with bandits, hence the C-rank for the mission. Why are there two missing nin of chuunin rank here?" She crossed her arms, tapping one foot on the ground. Tazuna looked uncomfortable.

"Well..... I-." He suddenly found himself pressed against a tree, with Kurenai's kunai pressed against his throat.

"This is my first team. These genin's life are under my care, and they could have died here, because you lied. Now, unless you have a damn good reason, I think I can persuade the Hokage that you were leading us into a trap, and needed to be dealt with."

Suddenly, a gloved hand gently pulled her knife away. Naruto looked at Kurenai. "Kurenai-sensei, let's give him a chance, okay?" Naruto turned to Tazuna. "Please, explain."

Tazuna closed his eyes. "I couldn't afford a higher rank. My home, in the Land of Waves, is destitute. A multi-billionaire named Gato has plundered our village, and taken control of the shipping of our land. And the only hope for our village..... is my bridge. With it, we won't need to worry about Gato anymore."

Hinata nodded. "So, that means you are in Gato's way for completely controlling your country."

Tazuna nodded. "No one in our land dares to stop him. Not since...... not since one man was publically executed."

Kurenai took a step back, slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry for over reacting. However, this mission has taken an unexpected turn. My team is genin, with one chuunin, and me. We just faced two chuunin, the famed 'Demon Brothers' of Kiri. Next time, it could be worse."

Tazuna lowered his head. "I understand. I'll go ahead, and take my chances. I'm just worried about my daughter, and grandson. I hope Gato doesn't go after them."

Naruto turned to the others, before looking at Kurenai. "Sensei, I can't speak for anyone else. But, it's obvious these people need out help. I'm going to keep going."

Shino sighed. "While it is not a logical choice...... I stand by my friends, and comrades, no matter what. I will be going with Naruto."

Hinata nodded. "These people need us. I cannot turn away from someone in need of aid."

Elroth smiled, as he came over. "Don't think you're going anywhere with out me. I'm supposed to protect you, Naruto. No matter what."

Kurenai looked at all of them. "I don't know whether to be proud of all of you, or think you're all crazy. I'll decide when this is over." With that, she gave a whistle. A hawk fluttered down, and landed on a branch. Kurenai nodded to the two unconscious chuunin. "Secure them to the tree, and remove their weapons. We'll leave them for the ANBU."

Kurenai wrote out a message to the Hokage, and secured it to the hawk, which flew away. Kurenai turned to her team. "I've sent word to the Hokage. He'll send a back up team after us, with a squad of ANBU. With any luck, the back up team will catch up by nightfall. Now let's get going."

They immediately headed off, with Elroth re-entering the tree line.

They kept going, until night began to fall. They stopped, and got off the road, where they came to a clearing. Hinata scanned with her Byakugan, before nodding. "It's clear."

Kurenai smiled. "All right. Let's set up camp. Naruto, firewood. Elroth, hunting. Shino and Hinata, let's get this clearing roomy for the night."

They had set up camp, and gotten a fire going, when four figures appeared in the clearing. Naruto just sighed, as he recognized the figures.

"I guess you losers couldn't handle things on your own." Sasuke said with a smirk. Kiba just grumbled, brushing past Sasuke, and setting his pack down.

"Hey guys. What's the problem?" He asked, sitting down. Naruto nodded.

"We had a pair of chuunin attack. Me, Shino, and Elroth took one down easy, while Kurenai-sensei knocked the other out. You probably saw them."

Kiba nodded. "Nice work."

"Tch, I could have taken one by myself, dobe." Sasuke said. He half expected Sakura to back him up. When she didn't, he glanced at her. She was looking down, before going over, and setting her bag down. Sasuke was a little intrigued by this change.

Kakashi just came over to Kurenai, and sat down. "So, how's the team holding up?"

Kurenai gave him a small, superior smile. "Their doing incredible. Their teamwork is the best, and each are showing their strengths. Shino is the strategist, Naruto is the powerhouse and leader, Hinata is the medic and scout, and Elroth is the stealthy assassin. How's your team?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment. "Their all right. Sasuke is the powerhouse, and keeps trying to be the leader. Kiba is the scout, but he also tries to be the leader. They keep pushing each other to show the other up. And Sakura is showing good chakra control. She could be a good medic, or genjutsu user. Wanna make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Kurenai asked softly. Kakashi just smirked behind his mask.

"Well, as I pointed out in the meeting, you can't teach Naruto ninjutsu. And I can't really teach Sakura genjutsu like you could. So, how about we train each other's students?"

Kurenai was about to answer, when Elroth interrupted. "Naruto doesn't need to be taught ninjutsu. He all ready knows over twenty ninjutsus of at least D to C rank. He's working on a few B-ranked all ready. And he has an A-ranked almost completely done, while he all ready has Shadow Clones down easy."

Both Kurenai and Kakashi just stared at him. Elroth smiled. "You should be getting your camp set up, Kakashi."

Kakashi just growled, as Elroth moved away. He turned to Kurenai, who shrugged.

"I was going to say it would have been a good idea. I didn't even know he knew that many ninjutsu's. Well, I'll gladly help Sakura if you want me too."

Kakashi sighed, before nodding. "Fine. I'll take first watch, with Naruto."

Kurenai nodded, and headed to Sakura. The pink haired girl looked up, and smiled as she bowed her head. "Kurenai-sensei."

"Sakura. I'm told you have incredible chakra control."

Sakura nodded, then looked a little hesitant. "Well, it's only because I have such low chakra reserves."

Kurenai sighed. "You were a fangirl?" Sakura just nodded.

"I'm trying to get better. I want to be stronger." Kurenai just smiled.

"Don't worry. I understand. I actually...... was kinda a fangirl once too. But never mind. Here." She handed Sakura a scroll. "This is a training regime, for kunoichi's. It should help. When you have more chakra, come see me about genjutsu." With that, she turned and left. Sakura looked at the scroll, and nodded to herself. She glanced over at Sasuke.

She was still determined to become stronger. But her reason why was beginning to falter. More and more, she was seeing tings about Sasuke that she hadn't notice before. She was starting to wonder if he was even worth all the wasted years.

A few hours later, Naruto and Kakashi were sitting by the fire. Naruto sighed, as he sat back, and looked at the stars. "Their beautiful."

Kakashi nodded. "I remember, one of my old teammates would watch them every night. I never took the time."

"Is that why you want me on your team so bad? Because I remind you of him?" Kakashi looked at Naruto, a little sheepish. Naruto sighed. "Kakashi, you are a famous, and skilled ninja. But you live too much in the past. You shouldn't forget those close to you, who have died. But you shouldn't let your life be dictated by it. You need to move on, and live the life they would want you to live."

Kakashi just looked at the boy, and for a moment, he saw his sensei sitting there. He shook his head slightly, before smiling. "Well, that's easier said then done." Naruto just sighed.

"Maybe, but is anything worth doing easy?" Kakashi shook his head, before he leaned back, and watched the stars as well. "They are beautiful."

_In a Unknown Location_

A short man with spiky, dull blond hair, and sunglasses tapped his cane on the ground. "Your 'Demon Brothers failed. The bridge builder has ninja bodyguards. What do you intend to do?"

The man he was yelling at just sat on the couch in front of him. He was a pale skinned man, with short, spiky hair, and cruel grey eyes. He wore a Kirk headband slightly twisted to the side, and bandages around his mouth like a face mask. He had on cow patterned pants, and leg warmers. "Relax. I'll take care of him, personally."

"You better! I don't want to have wasted all that money on you, only to find out you're not worth it." Suddenly, a huge blade was pointed right at Gato's face. The blade was very big, both in length, and width from the cutting edge to the back edge. There was a hole in the middle of the blade, near the front, and another along the cutting edge near the hilt. The sword had a long handle.

"Do you forget who I am? They won't be able to stop me."

Gato took a nervous step back. "Fine. I leave it to you then." with that, he left, along with the two samurai thugs who guarded him. The man put his sword aside.

"We have work to do. Be ready."

A feminine voice came out of the darkness of the room. "Yes, Zabuza-sama."

_Two days later_

The two teams headed down the path. They had just left the boat, which had to make two trips for all those present. It had been nerve wracking, but they had made it through. Ahead of them, they could see a small river. Tazuna smiled.

"My home is a few hours away. Won't be long now." Everyone nodded, but some of them were still tense, and ready for anything. Suddenly, Kiba threw a kunai into the tree line. Sakura went over, and found a scared white rabbit, with the kunai lodged above it's head. She started to berate Kiba, as she picked the bunny up, and petted it. Kakashi, Kurenai, Naruto, and Elroth (from his hiding spot), al looked at the bunny.

_It's white, but it's fur should be brown in summer. This rabbit was kept in doors. Which means..... _"EVERYONE DOWN!" rang out three voices. Naruto grabbed Hinata, Kakashi grabbed Tazuna, Kurenai grabbed Sakura, and Sasuke and Kiba dropped to the ground on their own. A huge sword came spinning in, and cleaved through the air where the group had been. It slammed into a tree, where a figure appeared on it. Everyone got to their feet, as Kakashi glared at the man.

"Zabuza Momoichi, the 'Demon' of Kiri." The figure chuckled.

"Kakashi Hatake, the famed' Copy Cat' ninja. An honor to meet you. And who are you?" Zabuza asked, his eyes shifting towards Kurenai. Kurenai just pulled a kunai out.

"None of your business."

"Oooooohhhhhh, feisty. Now, do you want to hand the bridge builder over?" Kakashi drew his own kunai, before reaching up, and pulling his headband up above his left eye. It opened to reveal a red eye, with three red tomoes around the pupil. Sasuke started, while Kyuubi mentally contacted Naruto.

"**That's Sharingan. That eye is the doujutsu of the Uchiha** **clan.**" Naruto suddenly looked at Kakashi with new interest.

_If I'm going to face Madara Uchiha, I need to know what the Sharingan can do_.

Zabuza smirked under his mask. "Ah, the famed Sharingan. I'm honored you are using it against me." With that, he disappeared with hi sword, reappearing on the ground, with his sword sheathed on his back. Sakura looked confused.

"What's the Sharingan?" Sasuke just looked at her, before explaining.

"The Sharingan is the kekkai genkai of the Uchiha clan. It's a powerful doujutsu."

Kyuubi snarled in Naruto's head. "**What he failed to mention is that it is an evil creation of Morgoth's. The information I gathered during my searches told me of how Madara and the Uchiha were a family of the Hyuuga branch family. Morgoth fed off the grief and fury they suffered under, and used it. He used what little power he had, along with the dormant power from the elvish DNA in Hyuuga's, to warp the Byakugan into the Sharingan. In thanks, Madara housed Morgoth in him, until he could transfer him into something else.**" Naruto just nodded.

_So the Sharingan is of Morgoth's creation. No wonder Sasuke has such a dark taint to him._

Zabuza smirked, before closing his eyes. One hand formed a half tora sign in front of him, while the other was held above his head.

"**Ninja Art, Hidden Mist Jutsu!**" With that, a thick mist formed, obscuring Zabuza from few. Kakashi looked back at the genin.

"Manji formation. Protect the bridge builder!" Sasuke's team nodded, and formed into a three point triangle to the sides and front of Tazuna. Team 8 however, adopted a different formation. Shino stood between Naruto, who had both sword and staff out, and Hinata, who had a kunai in hand, and her Byakugan activated. Shino let out a stream of bugs, which flew off into the mist.

Zabuza's voice echoed from the mist. "There are eight points that I can hit, to instantly kill you. The question is, which one for which person?"

"Be careful everyone. Zabuza is a master of the silent kill. If he gets you, you'll be dead before you even know what happened."

Zabuza chuckled, before a massive wave of killer intent rolled through the mist. All the genin were struck, and reacted to it differently.

Sakura nearly fell to her knees from it. Kiba and Hinata both gasped as they hunched over, the dread feeling washing over them. Shino was shaking, his stoic nature cracking under the feel of it. Sasuke was shaking like a leaf in a whirlwind, as he clutched his kunai. He slowly pointed it at his stomach, intending to end his life, until a new feeling washed over him, and the other genin. He turned to see Naruto, his aura flaring around him.

"I do not fear you!" Naruto shouted, as his aura blasted outward, clearing the mist around them, and cancelling Zabuza's KI. Everyone stared at Naruto in amazement, as he stood resolute, and firm. "I will not let you harm my comrades, or Tazuna!"

Zabuza watched the blond boy in amazement. _He's different. His chakra output feels almost as strong as a jounin. And there is something else about him._

Kakashi just watched Naruto in awe. _It's almost like seeing sensei alive again._

Zabuza growled. "It doesn't matter, kid. You've failed!" He yelled, as he appeared in the center of team seven's formation. He swung his blade around, only to be stopped by a sword and staff. He saw Naruto standing there, while the one that had been with the group poofed into smoke.

"I never fail." Suddenly, a kunai stuck into Zabuza's stomach. But it bled water, before he turned into a puddle of water, leaving Kakashi standing there with his kunai, and Zabuza appearing behind him.

"Water Clone." Zabuza said, as he cut through Kakashi. However, Kakashi turned into water as well, as Kakashi appeared behind him, with a knife at his throat.

"This ends now."

Zabuza just chuckled. "You used the boy as a distraction, and replaced yourself with a Water Clone. Clever," suddenly, Zabuza disappeared, and reappeared behind Kakashi, "but not clever enough!" He shouted, as he swung his cleaving sword for Kakashi's head. Kakashi barely ducked under it, only for a figure to leap over him, and kick Zabuza in the face. Zabuza fell back, as Elroth stood in front of him, sword drawn.

"Why don't you pick on someone who can match you, weapon for weapon." He said, as he gripped his sword with both hands. Kakashi just stared at him.

"Elroth, he's too dangerous!"

Zabuza chuckled. "Listen to him, boy. You can't match me."

Elroth didn't back down. "You, and me. Swords only. No ninjutsu, or anything else. What do you say?"

Zabuza chuckled. "Fine. I'll send you to your funeral!" He charged forward, swinging his sword down. Elroth parried it to one side, swinging his blade around quickly to slash Zabuza at his neck. Zabuza leaned back, brining his sword back up. He spun around again, only to be stopped by the sword, crossed with a long knife in an "X" formation. Elroth pushed off, swinging with his sword, as he sheathed the knife. Zabuza jumped back.

"You know what you're doing with that sword. I'll give you that." He brought his sword up, and tried to slam it down on Elroth, only for the young man to dodge to the side, then run up the flat of the blade, and deliver a roundhouse kick to Zabuza, knocking him into the water. Zabuza got up, growling in anger.

"SCREW THIS! **Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu!**" A huge water dragon arose, only to be countered by a second one. Kakashi stood on the water, his hands in the same hand sign Zabuza was holding. The two starred at each other, not noticing Naruto near by, holding his staff while chanting under his breath.

Zabuza and Kakashi circled each other, before Kakashi copied Zabuza's movements. _He's copying my moves, almost like-_

"-I can read your mind?"

_He's got that-_

"-killer look in his eye."

"Shut up, you damn parrot!" Zabuza started to run through hand signs. Kakashi was copying him, but stopped, as he saw something behind Zabuza. He jumped away, as Zabuza turned to the sound of roaring water, and strangely, the sound of horses. What he saw almost made his heart stop.

A huge wave of water was heading for him. But amongst the spray of the wave were giant horses made of water. The whole thing came crashing down on Zabuza, and splashed into the far bank. As the water receded, Zabuza was seen against a tree. Suddenly, four kunai pierced his arms and legs, and Kakashi appeared on a branch above him. He looked up at him.

"Could you see the future?"

Kakashi held up a kunai. "Yes. I saw, and still see.... your death."

Suddenly, two senbon needles pierced Zabuza in the neck. He gurgled out one last breath, and slumped over. Kakashi turned, to see a figure on another branch nearby. The figure wore a green and brown battle kimono, with a white Hunter Nin mask decorated with a couple of red swirl stripes, and the four lines of a the Kiri symbol. The figure had black hair, most of it done in a bun, with two braids on either side of the mask.

"Thank you for taking care of him for me. I've been tracking him for months." The figure spoke, in a low voice, that could be mistaken for a girl or boys. Kakashi landed next to Zabuza, and checked his pulse.

"Dead." The figure nodded, as it landed next to Zabuza.

"I must destroy the body. Farewell, and again, thank you." With that, the hunter nin picked Zabuza up, and disappeared. Kakashi lowered his head band over one eye, while the others came across the much shallower and narrower river. Naruto was being supported by Shino, as that last move had taken a lot from him. Kakashi turned to all of them.

"Well, let's get going." He turned, only to fall over. Naruto cursed, as Sasuke and Elroth quickly picked Kakashi up. Kurenai looked him over, before sighing.

"He's just suffering from chakra exhaustion. We'll have to carry him to Tazuna's house."

Meanwhile, in a different section of woods, the hunter nin laid Zabuza out, and pulled out a tool pouch, which was unrolled. The figure took out a pair of medical pliers, and reached towards the senbon needles in his neck, only for Zabuza to gasp awake, and grab the hand with the tool.

"Stay away from me with that." He said, as he struggled to sit up. The figure sighed as the mask was removed, revealing a young teenage girl, about fifteen years old.

(A/N: I know Haku was a boy, but I prefer girl Haku. She's more fun to write.)

"I need to remove the needles." Zabuza answered by yanking them out himself, only to fall over in pain. The girl sighed, as Zabuza looked at her with a glare.

"Sometimes, I think you're sadistic, Haku."

"Forgive me, Zabuza-sama. But I was ensuring your safety. Now, you need to rest, for a week, because you didn't let me take them out." She said, in a somewhat reproachful tone. Zabuza just sighed.

"Fine. Just get me back to base."

Haku nodded, as she picked Zabuza up, and disappeared.

* * *

**Wave Arc One is complete. Wave Arc Two currently under work. (Blasted fanfiction black out gave me some extra time on my hands.**

**If any of you recognized the move Naruto pulled off to take Zabuza down, let me know.**

**Please review, with your input, likes, and complaints/criticisms**.

**P.S. Did anyone see the Jeopardy where the $1,000 question under Yahoo Searches (or something like that) involved Naruto? The question was What is Naruto? I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO BEEN ON THE SHOW THEN! Especially since no one answered it. **


	11. The Wave at It's Peak

**While the login blackout continued, I decided to just keep writing. The day I started this chapter, me and my mom had a very bad fight. Really bad. And it made me realize how much I really care about her, because I was so...... I was really shaken up about it afterwards. **

**I just want to say, that you all should love your families. Don't ever let them go.**

**Anyways, here is the next installment of the Wave Arc.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Wave at It's Peak**

The group of Konoha ninja stopped outside Tazuna's house, and waited for Tazune to open the door. As he entered, the bridge builder called out. "Tsunami! I'm home!"

A beautiful woman came in. She was about thirty years old, with long, black blue hair. She wore a long blue skirt, and pink shirt. She smiled at Tazuna, as she hugged him.

"Otou-san, I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks to these ninjas, I am. Especially the blond there." Naruto bowed to Tsunami, who smiled backed. Naruto was now standing on his own, having regained enough strength to walk on his own. Sasuke meanwhile, glared at Naruto, and Elroth as well. Once again, he was shown up.

Kiba and Elroth both panted slightly, still carrying Kakashi's unconscious body. "Ummm, do you have a place we could put him down?" Kiba asked, buckling slightly. Tsunami gasped, and nodded.

"Please, follow me." She led them up the stairs, and to a rather large room. Kakashi and Elroth laid Kakashi down on a bed in the middle of the room. Kurenai looked around.

"Well, this would be good for the boys. Do you have somewhere else for us girls?" Tsunami smiled at her, and nodded.

"There is another room next to the bathroom. You could use it." Kurenai smiled, and she took Hinata and Sakura to it. Naruto looked out the window.

"Actually, if the weather is alright, I think me and Elroth will sleep outside, to keep watch."

Sasuke looked at him. "Keep watch from what, dobe?" Naruto just looked at him.

"Well, I doubt Gato is going to just give up. And Zabuza is still out there."

"What are you talking about? You heard Kakashi-sensei. He's dead." Kiba said. Naruto shook his head.

"I've studied the human body. There are several points through out the body that can create the state of death on a body, while keeping it alive. It just so happens that a pair of those points are in the neck. And the weapons the hunter nin used are good for incapacitating a body, but not killing it, unless they are dipped in poison, or strike the eye or jugular. And lastly, what did we learn about hunter nins?"

Shino nodded. "That they are supposed to destroy a body right there. If that was a true hunter nin, he would have destroyed the body there, in front of us, instead of taking it away. So, Zabuza is still alive."

"That's right." Kurenai said from the door. She came in, with Sakura and Hinata behind her. "I didn't realize it until we were on our way again, because I was still in shock at seeing Naruto's attack. But it makes sense. Zabuza will be back, probably with the hunter nin. And Gato will be back as well. Which means, we are going to train hard tomorrow. Now, what have you three been taught?"

Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura looked at each other, before looking at Kurenai. "Well...... we've been working on our teamwork exercises." Sakura said. Kurenai looked at her, before looking at the unconscious Kakashi.

"Shino, what is our team working on?"

"Our team works on teamwork exercises, chakra control, and we have begun working on a few D and C-ranked jutsus."

Sakura, Kiba, and Sasuke gave them mixed reactions. Sakura just stared at them in awe, Kiba whined about being on the "lazy, book reading sensei's" team. And Sasuke gave all of them death glares, because they were advancing beyond him in their training. Kurenai looked over all of them.

"I'll be taking over your training then, until Kakashi is awake. Tomorrow, we'll begin. For now, rest and recover." With that, she turned, and headed downstairs. Naruto looked at the others, before turning to Hinata.

"So, you up for some training? We can work near the house." Hinata nodded, and followed Naruto out the door, and outside. Behind them, Sasuke used all his stealth training to follow them.

Naruto and Hinata moved out onto the dock surrounding the house, and leading to the shore line. They moved to the shore, where Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Well, I've been thinking over your training. I think you need more of a challenge in our spars. So now, we're going to spar, while using the water walking technique. We'll only go deep enough, so that if you fall in, only the legs of your pants should get wet." Hinata nodded, and they concentrated their chakra to their feet, before moving onto the water. They both stopped, bowed, and faced each other.

Sasuke watched from behind the house, as the two began to fight. He watched in amazement, and jealously. Hinata moved almost naturally on the water. Her adapted Snake style Juuken seemed to almost flow with the water's movements, as she easily blocked several of Naruto's attacks, and unleashed a few of her own. Naruto was amazed as well.

_It's almost like she's gliding._ He thought, as he launched a punch at her face. Hinata actually allowed her chakra to slip slightly, causing one foot to slide, so she began to go into the splits. Then she pushed off, circling around Naruto, and attacking him from the side, while he was over balanced. She got two strikes to his shoulder and ribs. Naruto fell over, splashing into the water. Hinata immediately stopped, and worriedly moved to Naruto's side, as he stood up.

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" Naruto turned, giving her a huge smile.

"Hinata-chan? I think I know how to make your taijutsu perfect." Hinata's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"It's simple! While fighting on the water, you just moved...... so perfectly. Like it was natural. Hinata..... water is definitely your element." With that, he led her back to shore.

"From now on, I want you to spend half your time practicing your taijutsu on a large source of water. And then, I want you to try, and copy those moves while on dry ground. The Snake style is perfect for you, but I noticed it wasn't 100%. There was always something off. But here, on the surface of the water, you moved so naturally. I really think training to fight like you are on water will help."

Hinata was in a daze, as her mind had barely registered anything beyond him saying how perfectly she had moved on the water. She just nodded, not really paying attention to what Naruto was saying, until he snapped his fingers in her face.

"Hinata-chan? You okay?"

"Huh? ..... Oh, yes, I'm fine." Hinata hurriedly said, a blush gracing her face.

Behind the house, Sasuke was having thoughts. _That was incredible! And she managed to hit the dobe! She must be really strong. That does it._ Sasuke thought, a smirk playing across his face. He knew exactly how to get at Naruto now. He turned and left.

Meanwhile, Naruto had started a small fire, and was sitting next to it, to dry off. Hinata sat next to him, looking a little worried. "I hope you don't catch a cold because of me, Naruto-kun."

"Don't worry. Kyuubi just patches me up, and I'm good to go. I've never really been sick a day in my life."

Hinata smiled, before looking into the fire. "Ummmm, Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Well...... I was just wondering...... do you think....." _C'mon, just say it! _"Do you think that...... my father will ever be proud of me?" She finished, not asking what she wanted to ask. Naruto thought for a moment.

"I think he should be already. The fact that he doesn't just shows he doesn't have his priorities straight." Hinata slowly nodded.

"Are.... are you proud of me?" She asked softly. Naruto gave her a smile.

"Of course I am. Hinata-chan, you are incredible. You're strong, smart, kind, caring. My training for you has been hard and difficult, and not once have you backed down. No matter what anyone else might say, I'm proud of you, and truly honored to be your friend." Hinata smiled, as a few tears splashed down her cheeks. She hugged Naruto, whispering, "Thank you."

Naruto put his arms around her, holding her close. He didn't know why, but every time he hugged her, it just felt right. And when he let her go, his arms felt empty and cold. He just sighed happily, before realizing something. "Ummm, Hinata-chan, you better be careful. I don't want you getting all soaked, and sick from my damp clothes."

Hinata nodded, and pulled away. Naruto sighed, as the feeling came again. He got up, put the fire out, and held out a hand. "Let's get inside. I can change my clothes, and hang these out to dry." The indigo haired kunoichi nodded, and took his hand. Unconsciously, their hands stayed together, as they walked back inside.

_Next Morning_

With Kakashi still unconscious, Kurenai took over teaching the genin. She led them to a clearing, leaving Elroth to watch the house. She turned to the genin, more specifically, Team 7. "All right. Today, I'm teaching you three a chakra control exercise. You're going to be climbing trees."

Sasuke just scowled. "How will that help us?" Kurenai gave him a look, before turning to a tree, and walked up the side, before turning, and facing him while staying horizontal from the side of the tree.

"Since you're not using your hands, you use chakra. Channel it to your feet, and head up the tree. Too much, you get blown off. Too little, and you slip off." She tossed three kunai down to them. "Mark your progress, and try to beat it."

"Wait a minute. What about them?" Sakura asked, pointing to Shino, Hinata, and Naruto. Kurenai shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I was going to have them work on whatever jutsu they are currently working on, while I go watch Tazuna at the bridge. These three will stay here, and help you if you need it."

Kurenai jumped down, as the three genin grabbed up their kunai, while Shino, Hinata, and Naruto pulled out scrolls. Shino was working on a defensive maneuver his bugs could create for him, and several people. Hinata was continuing her study of Sindarin, the Elvish language. Naruto sighed, as he read over the Rasengan scroll. He could create it, but he couldn't hold and contain it for more than a few seconds. According to the scroll, the perfect Rasengan could be held up to ten minutes, before dissipating. Still, it was dangerous to enemies in it's uncomplete form. Just not as effective.

Kurenai watched, as Kiba got up three steps, then fell off. Sasuke managed six, before the bark broke, and he back flipped off. Sakura was all ready sitting on a branch. But instead of looking proud of herself, she merely looked up at the top of the tree, before getting up, and started her way up. She got to the top, before turning around, and coming back down. Kurenai smiled at her.

"Well, since you have this down, why don't you start working on that scroll I gave you?" Sakura nodded, and immediately pulled it out, before following the list of exercises. Kiba looked at her, before turning back to the tree.

"All right. Here I go!" He charged up, made it ten steps, and fell off. Sasuke scowled, and ran up his, making it twelve, before falling off. Kiba growled, and went at it again, making it fourteen. The two continued to push each other, until Kiba fell back, not making it past his previous point.

"Damn it. I can't get better control." He huffed. Sakura looked up from her training and sighed. She slowly got up, and came over to the two.

"Do you guys want some help?" Sasuke glared at her, before turning back to the tree, and running up it again. Sakura looked down, until Kiba came over.

"Yeah, I would like some help." Sakura smiled, and began telling him what to do. Kiba nodded, and headed back to work. Akamaru yawned, and stretched, before moving to Hinata, and curling up on her lap. Hinata smiled, and petted Akamaru.

Kiba looked at the tree, before running up it. This time, he made it past his previous mark, and several feet above it. Sasuke just looked at him, before turning back to his tree. _I won't lose to him!_

Meanwhile, Kurenai returned to Kakashi's side. Kakashi slowly turned his head, and his eye opened. "Hey there."

Kurenai just gave him a look. "About time you woke up. I've been putting up with your not so well trained genin. You never taught them the tree walking exercise? My students all ready know water walking."

Kakashi sighed. "Well, I was planning on teaching them the tree walking exercise. You all ready start them?"

"Yeah. And Sakura is a natural. I have her working on increasing her chakra reserves. Kiba and Sasuke both are struggling, but last saw, they were getting it."

Kakashi nodded. "Well, I'm still going to be down and out for a few days. But Zabuza shouldn't be up and running for a week."

Kurenai nodded. "I know. Naruto and Shino explained the whole fake hunter thing." Kakashi just sighed.

"And I bet Sasuke just called Naruto a dobe, didn't he?" Kurenai nodded, and Kakashi sighed. "I need to work the arrogance out of him."

Kurenai nodded. "Well, Elroth is watching the house, so I'm going to accompany Tazuna to the bridge. Get well soon."

"I didn't know you cared." Kakashi said with a smile. Kurenai gave back a smile as well.

"I don't. When you're better, you'll get to work, while I relax." With that, she disappeared.

A few hours later, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Shino returned. Kakashi was sitting at the table, reading his book. He looked up at them, as they entered. "Where are Sasuke and Kiba?"

Naruto sighed. "We tried to get them to come back, but they wouldn't, until they finished the exercise, or dropped dead from exhaustion."

Kakashi nodded. "Well, Tsunami is going out to get what she can for dinner. I offered some of our supplies. Sakura, would you mind accompanying her?" Sakura nodded. She and Tsunami left, while the others gathered around the table. Tazuna and Kurenai arrived shortly after. As they joined the group at the table, a small boy wearing green overalls, a cream white shirt, and a bowl like hat came down the stairs. He looked up at the ninjas, before looking at Tazuna. "Ojii-san, who are they?"

"Oh right, you haven't met them yet. These are the some of the super cool ninjas who escorted me home. Everyone, this is my grandson, Inari."

Inari looked at the ninjas, his look becoming sullen. "I'm going to watch the ocean for a while." He turned and left, leaving a confused Naruto, Hinata, and Shino. Tazuna just sighed.

"Please, forgive Inari. He has a few problems." Naruto just nodded, and they left it at that.

Half an hour later, Sasuke dragged an exhausted Kiba into the house. Tsunami was putting the finishing touches on dinner, while Sakura related what she had seen in town. One little boy had come up to her for food. "We really need to make sure this mission is a success." She finished, with conviction in her eyes. Naruto and the others just nodded.

As they ate dinner, Kiba noticed a picture hanging on the wall. It showed the family of the house, except it looked like someone was torn from the picture. "Hey, who else was up there?"

Inari just looked at his plate, before shoving it away, and leaving. Tsunami looked down, almost ready to cry. Tazuna sighed.

"The one missing from that photo was named Kaiza. When Inari was younger, Kaiza saved his life. He became Inari's unofficial father, as he also fell in love with my daughter. During a horrible storm, Kaiza became a hero, when he shut an open floodgate." Tazuna shuddered, as he remembered what happened next.

"When Gatou came to Wave, Kaiza stood against him. Gatou's thugs beat him, cut off his arms, and executed him in front of everyone. Since then, Inari's heart was shattered, as was the spirit of Wave. Here, we no longer believe in hero's."

The ninja's just sat there, as the story sunk in. Shino merely looked down, while a soft buzzing indicated the sorrow coursing through him and his insects. Akamaru whined, as Kiba pulled the puppy close. Sasuke was reminded of the tragedy of his clan. Kakashi just stared into space, while Kurenai silently wept. Both Sakura and Hinata were crying softly at what had happened. Both Elroth and Naruto just looked at each other, before Naruto stood up.

"Then it's time to remind the people of Wave that hero's still exist." Naruto said, before turning towards the door. "I'll be back, eventually." With that, he was gone.

_In Zabuza's hideout_

Zabuza lay in bed, covered in a sheet, with Haku sitting nearby. Suddenly, the door burst open, and Gatou strolled in, followed by his two samurai bodyguards.

"The 'Demon of Kiri'? HA! Got sent running by a bunch of kids. Some 'demon'. You ain't worth the money I'm wasting on you." He said, reaching towards Zabuza. Haku grabbed his arm, nearly crushing the bone in her grip.

"Don't you dare touch Zabuza-sama." She said in a deathly cold voice. Gatou screamed in pain, as his two bodyguards reached for their swords. Suddenly Haku was in between them, holding their own swords to their throats.

"I'm in a bad mood. Don't push your luck."

Gatou grunted in pain, as he headed to the door. "Just finish the bridge builder!" He shouted. Haku bowed, as she dropped the swords.

"Of course. Have a nice day, Gatou-san." As the three civilians left, Haku returned to Zabuza's side.

"That wasn't necessary, Haku." Zabuza said, as he clenched the kunai he had hidden under his blanket. Haku just smiled.

"I know you could have dealt with him, but I figured you wouldn't want to be on the run again. We need him, until you have enough money to fund your dream."

Zabuza sighed. "I know. But when I get better, more than one person is going to die. Especially that blond punk."

"As you wish, Zabuza-sama. For now, please rest." Haku smiled, as she turned, and began making an herbal tea to sooth Zabuza's wounds. _I'm going to need more herbs soon._

For the next few days, the genin trained with new fervor. Kiba and Sasuke were pushing their limits even more, almost making it to the top of their trees. Sakura was working hard to become a kunoichi, and was doing some soul searching while she did. Hinata had begun Naruto's suggested training, and found that while on water, her taijutsu did seem better. It flowed easier, and she felt more at ease. She translated some of her moves to solid ground, and found her taijutsu did seem to feel better. Shino was seen training hard with his bugs, while also exploring some of the bugs around him, seeking new additions to his colony. Also, he had begun practicing on his taijutsu, incase his bugs should ever fail to stop an opponent.

Naruto was becoming a mystery in his training. He would train with the others, but disappear after dinner. Nobody knew what he was doing, but no one was interested in pissing him off by spying.

One night, Naruto dropped from exhaustion during his training. He smiled happily though, as he looked at the target of his training. "I think...... I got it." He whispered, before falling over unconscious.

The following morning, Haku hummed, as she picked herbs to replenish her stock. She smiled, as she picked up a flower, and put it in her hair, which now hung long, reaching to the shoulder blades of her pink kimono she wore. She smiled happily, as a bird landed on her shoulder, only to fly away, and land on something in the grass. Haku followed the bird, and found Naruto, asleep on the ground. Haku looked at the blond ninja, before kneeling down next to him. She reached out, like she was going to choke him, but then reached over to his shoulder. She shook it gently, saying, "Are you okay?"

Naruto opened one eye, and slowly nodded. He sat up, yawning and stretching, as Haku said, "You shouldn't sleep out here. You might catch a cold."

Naruto smiled at her. "I've spent quite a few nights out under the stars." He looked at her basket, and nodded. "Gathering herbs?"

Haku nodded. "A friend of mine is sick. I'm making the medicine."

Naruto nodded, before removing one of the herbs. "You don't want this one. It does do god for healing, but it also works at the marrow in a persons bones, eventually causing the bones to break under the slightest pressure. In an ancient language, it's know as daddanto, or 'downfall'."

(A/N: I couldn't find downfall in Sindarin, the elivsh language, so I combined down and fall. Sorry to you LOTR fans.)

Naruto picked up another plant and handed it to her. "Here. This is athelas. The healing properties are quite amazing, but most people pass it off as a weed. You should boil it in water, and allow your friend to breathe in the aroma. It will help soothe his wounds."

Haku nodded, slightly intrigued by the boys herb knowledge. She had been unaware of the properties of both plants that he had referred to. She looked around the clearing, but stopped as she saw the signs that one had been doing heavy training. She looked back at him. "I take it you're a ninja. Were you out here training?"

Naruto nodded. "I need to train, in order to become stronger."

"Why? You seem pretty strong." She asked. _Maybe I can find out how strong he is, and report back to Zabuza-sama. _However, Haku would be surprised by Naruto's response.

"I need to keep getting stronger, because I want to protect those who need it. I want to be strong enough, to protect my friends, family, village, and anyone else who needs help. The people of this village, their lives and hopes have been shattered. I want to help them. So, I'm going to keep training, so I can give them back their hope."

Haku just looked at him, before looking down. She knew the village was not entirely prosperous, but had it been truly so bad, that a ninja from another land would want to protect them? She looked up, smiling. "I think you are right. By protecting someone precious to you, you can become truly strong." She picked her basket up, and turned to leave. "Thank you for the discussion, and the advice about the herbs."

She started to leave, only to stop as Naruto made one last comment. "Tell Zabuza I eagerly await our next fight, as does Elroth." She turned around, as Naruto was on his feet, still smiling at her. But his hand had moved to the sword at his side. She sighed, as she set the basket down.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, I'm not. Just so you know, you shouldn't wear the same color of nail coloring as you do when you are in your shinobi garb. It was the one thing to give you off. Also, I sense you can mold chakra, and have extensive training in your control of it." With that, he moved his hand away from his sword. "Why are you and Zabuza here?"

"Zabuza has a dream. In order to fulfill it, he needs money, which is why he took this job. But I do not know if he understands the pain of the village, that suffers under Gatou." She said softly. Naruto leaned against a tree.

"Then why do you follow him?" Haku looked up, before sitting back down.

"I was born in Kiri, to a simple farming family. We lived a happy life, despite the strife of the civil war involving kekkai genkai's. My mom had one, but hid it from my father. Unfortunately, she passed it down to me, and my father found out when I was young. He butchered my mother, and was going to kill me, when......." Haku looked down. "I was alone. Unwanted, unneeded. And when I thought that I should just end my life, Zabuza-sama found me. He made me feel alive again, because I was needed. That is why I serve him. He saved me, from myself."

Naruto stood there, amazed as he learned of her past. _She was just like me. Worse in fact, because she knew her parent's, and loved them. Then one of them turned on her._ "I know your pain, to a degree." Naruto said softly. Haku looked up, as Naruto continued. "In my village, I am mostly hated. Not for a kekkai genkai, but for something else. Most of my life, until I was nine, I was alone as well, with few people who cared whether I lived or died. Now, though, I have those who care about me. They gave me life, and happiness, and purpose. That is what people like you and me need, isn't it?" He sighed as he stood up.

"This mission has us fighting on opposite sides. It is likely, we will face against each other again. But..... I consider you a friend, because you share a burden, similar to mine." He slowly reached a hand out. Haku looked at it, then took it. Naruto shook her hand, and then turned to leave. Haku watched him, before looking at the hand he had shook. Slowly, she stood up, picked her basket up, and left.

Naruto arrived back at the house, as the others were having breakfast. Naruto stood before Kakashi and Kurenai, and said, "I ran into the hunter-ninja who saved Zabuza."

Both of them looked at him with surprise. "What happened?"

"Nothing. We talked, swapped pasts, that kinda of stuff. Judging by her chakra levels, I would say she is high chuunin at least. And..... she and I are a lot alike." He said softly. They both looked at him, and Kurenai spoke.

"Naruto, I hope-."

"Don't worry, Kurenai-sensei. My teammates, comrades, and the mission come first. I will do what I must, to help these people." With that, he sat down, and began eating. Kakashi and Kurenai both looked at him, then at each other. They seemed to nod in agreement, before going back to their food.

_End of the week, at Zabuza's hideout_

Zabuza looked at the apple in his hand, as he crushed it. He had changed into a dark blue sleeveless shirt and pants, with white striped arm and leg warmers. Haku stood next to him.

"Your strength is almost completely restored."

"Good. Then tomorrow, we will crush the bridge builder, and those who guard him." Haku just nodded, while her thoughts were of another matter.

_Naruto, please, don't come to the bridge tomorrow._

In Tazuna's house, the group was eating, and talking about stuff ninja's talk about when not working. Inari was sulking again, and finally, he asked, "Why?"

Everyone stopped and looked at him, as he asked again. "Why? Why are you helping us? Why are you training so hard? It's just pointless."

Kiba growled. "What's your problem, kid? Here we are, saving your ojii-san, and being heros, and you're all-."

"There are no such things as heros!" Inari shouted. "The strong win, and the weak lose, and nothing will change it! Gatou is too strong, and you're all just going to die! You make me sick, with your big talk!" Inari yelled, as he slumped down, starting to cry a bit. Kiba was ready to tear into the kid, when Naruto stopped him. The blond jinchuuriki wizard slwoly came over to Inari, and lifted his head up.

"Is that what you think? Truly think?" When Inari nodded, Naruto just sighed.

"I want to tell you a story. A lesson in history. Thousands of years ago, back before ninjas, an evil man gathered together a huge army. He wanted to take over the world. At one battle, he was defeated by a warrior. But he survived, because his life was tied to a ring. His spirit grew stronger, until he was able to re-gather all his forces, and even more. But the only way for him to be truly strong was to find the ring his life was attached to."

Naruto moved to a more comfortable position, as Inari, and now everyone watched him. "The ring had been lost for years. Eventually, it was found. But not by some great hero, or powerful ninja, or anything. It was found by a regular person, who had dreams of adventures, but had never even left his home village. Suddenly, he found himself in the middle of things he could never dream of. He became the bearer of the ring, sent on a mission to travel into the evil man's lands, and destroy the ring keeping him alive in the only place it could be destroyed. The young man was from a village of people who were not known for adventures, or heroics. Yet, he took up this quest, that even the strongest man would not go on. And because of his courage, and strength, the evil was destroyed as the ring was cast into the fires that had once forged it."

"What I'm saying is this. Heros are not people who are big, and strong, and courageous. Heros are simply people who stand up for others, and do what is right. Gatou seems strong, because he hires all those mercenaries, and thugs, and uses them to do his bidding. But take them away, and he is nothing. True strength, the strength that true heros wield, comes from with in here." Naruto placed a hand over his heart.

Everyone was looking at naruto with mixed reactions. Elroth, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Hinata were looking at Naruto with pride, and in Hinata's case, hidden love. Shino, Sakura, Kiba, Tazuna, and Inari looked at him, with awe, and respect. Sasuke had no readable emotion on his face, but inside, his thoughts were slightly confused.

_Is that what he thinks? True strength comes from worrying only about yourself, and getting stronger for yourself. But why then does Naruto seem so much stronger?_

Inari looked up at naruto, with some confusion. Naruto just smiled. "Think over my words. You will understand when the time comes." With that, he moved back to his seat.

After dinner, Kurenai and Kakashi took Naruto aside. "We think Gatou may try something here, while we're at the bridge. We want you to stay here, and keep an eye on things for us." Naruto nodded, knowing that they were still worried about how he would react to fighting Haku. Naruto turned away, and headed outside to sleep. He was stopped by Hinata at the door out.

"Naruto-kun, ummm, that girl you met in the woods. Was she..... was she pretty?" Naruto smiled at HInata.

"She was, but she was a little old for me. Besides, you're cuter." Hinata immediately blushed, and looked down. Naruto gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful tomorrow. I think Zabuza and Haku may be at the bridge, and I won't be there. I have faith in your skills, but I still want you to be careful."

Hinata nodded, and she and Naruto hugged. "Good night, Naruto-kun."

"Good night, Hinata-chan." With that, he lightly pecked her on the cheek, before moving out the door, before she could see the blush on his face. Hinata was blushing to, as she touched her cheek.

_Did..... did.......did Naruto-kun just..... k-k-kiss me?_ Hinata smiled, as she slowly sank to the floor in an unconscious stupor.

Naruto slowly sat down next to the fire Elroth had made. Elroth just smirked at him.

"So, how was it?"

"Not a word. I can't believe I did. She's probably upset or something."

"Oh, I doubt it. Anyways, we need to get some sleep." With that, he rolled up in his cloak and bed roll, and closed his eyes. Naruto just sighed, before doing the same with his coat and sleeping bag.

_Next morning_

As the sun began to rise, and the early shift bridge workers arrived at the bridge, a mist rolled in. Most of the workers shrugged it off, seeing as how they lived so close to the ocean.

Under the cover of the mist, a small boat approached the incomplete bridge. On board, Zabuza and Haku looked up at it.

"Today is the day. Are you ready, Haku?"

Haku nodded. "I will do as you command, Zabuza-sama."

Several miles away, Kakashi, Kurenai, their genin teams, and Elroth were finishing their preparations, as Tazuna had breakfast. Naruto was sharpening one of his kunai, as they prepared to leave.

"Be careful out there." He said, as the others nodded, and left, with Tazuna in tow. Naruto sighed, as he created a Shadow Clone. It left, and headed off to patrol the surrounding woods. He turned, and started to help Tsunami with the dishes. She smiled at him, thanking him for his help.

Coming around the coast, and heading towards the bridge, a small ship filled with mercenaries appeared. Gatou smiled from the prow of the ship. "We'll wait till their all tired, or pretty much dead. Then, we attack, and wipe them all out. But keep that bitch with Zabuza alive. I need to 'repay' her for this." He said, holding up his arm, which was in a cast. The mercenaries all snickered, knowing what the repayment would be.

Meanwhile, one of the two samurai bodyguards of Gatou smirked as he wiped his blade clean of the pig blood on it. "I can't wait to get some human blood on this." This man wore the lower half of a battle kimono, and an eye patch on his right eye.

The other one, who wore a coat and beanie with his kimono, smirked. "Just remember, we need a hostage, _alive_."

"Yeah, but what about the bratty kid? I'm sure I could cut him up."

The beanie one thought for a moment, before nodding. "I don't see why not. Now, let's go."

Little did they realize, they were being watched. The shadow clone nodded, before dispelling.

Naruto stiffened, before turning to Tsunami. "Gtou's thugs are coming. Two of them. You and Inari need to hide upstairs."

Tsunami nodded, and rushed upstairs, while Naruto turned towards the door, summoning his staff, and drawing his sword.

"**Kit, remember, we need to get information from them.**"

_I know. They'll be conscious. Until I'm done with them. Then.... it depends on what the villagers say._ Naruto thought, as he prepared to ambush the two thugs.

The Battle for Wave was about to begin.

* * *

**And that is chapter. So what did you all think? Love it, hate it?**

**DNHLR: I liked the parts where Naruto and Hinata were holding hands, and the little kiss.**

**RS: Of course you would.**

**Elroth: Not much of me in this chapter.**

**LR: True, but there will be more in the next. Of course, the final part of the battle will be cool, in my opinion. But I'm getting ahead of myself.**

**Arashen: Oh yeah, you should tell everyone the result of that one poll.**

**LR: Right. Well, by popular demand, you all said that Arashen, Arren, and Eflower should pop up in more of my fanfics. So....... I'll try to accommodate all you who said as best as I can. Some of them all ready had them in it, so I need to think about the fanfics Ninja of Kumo, Just Your Average Outcast, and Mech Warrior. I should have said not in Why? either, due to that story will be complicated enough as it is. Anyways, that's all for now!**

**Please review. **


	12. The Wave Settles

**NARUHINA FANS! Rejoice, and weep at the same time.**

**For those of you who read the mangas when they come out, you know what I'm talking about. For those of you who don't..... I have spoilers.**

**DO NOT READ PAST THIS POINT IF YOU HATE SPOILERS!**

**Hinata has finally done it. She confessed to Naruto. That is why we should rejoice. But at the same time, Hinata has been gravely injured, by Pain. She may in fact have been mortally wounded. And if she dies, then Kishimoto will have hell to pay. He'll probably lose over half his fan base, if not more, right then and there. Even those who aren't NaruHina fans may stop reading, because of the ruination of such a beautiful and dramatic moment, as Hinata confessing, and protecting Naruto. So, let us hope that Hinata survives, so that the NaruHina may actually become a reality. **

**Okay, even I admit, this was overly dramatic and cheesy. Still, it's how I feel. Anyways, NARUHINA FOREVER!**

**SAFE POINT! SPOILER END!**

**Anyways, here is the conclusion of the Wave Arc. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Lord of the Rings. Tolkein owns LOTR, while the dumbest, bastard alive owns Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The Wave Settles**

The genin, and their Jounin instructors, arrived at the bridge, only to find the workers sprawled everywhere. All of them were knocked out, with wounds to keep them incapacitated.

"What happened to my men?!" Tazuna yelled, kneeling next to one of them. Slowly, the morning mist began to thicken. Kakashi and Kurenai nodded, before turning to the genin.

"Everyone, stay frosty. Hinata, can you use your Byakugan?" Hinata nodded, and activated it. She focused as the mist thickened even more.

"It's hard, because of the chakra in the mist. But I think there are...... at least five of them I can see." She said. The two groups formed around the bridge builder, as five Zabuza's appeared around them.

Kakashi held a kunai at the ready. "Sasuke, go!" Sasuke disappeared, re-appearing with two kunai in his hands. The five Zabuza's splashed into water puddles, as a chuckle came from the other end of the bridge.

"He is good, isn't he?" Zabuza said, as the mist lessened enough for them to see Zabuza and the mysterious hunter nin, who they now know as Haku.

"Yes. Even with the clones being a tenth of your strength, that was still impressive that he destroyed all of them. He is formidable."

Kakashi pulled out a kunai. "So, Zabuza. Do you really think the two of you can take on all of us? I think you're over estimating your abilities."

Zabuza smiled. "Who said it was just us two?" Suddenly, four more figures appeared behind the two of them. All of them wore dark blue body suits, and breathing masks. Each was also armed with a katana.

"These four were supporters of mine, who fled with me. Let's see how your genin match up to them." With that, he readied his giant sword, as the four ninja pulled out their katana's, and Haku readied several senbon. The genin gripped their kunai tighter, as the two groups waited. Then, with a yell, the ex Kiri ninjas charged.

At a distance, Gatou smirked. "That's right. Wipe each other."

Meanwhile, at Tazuna's house, the two samurai wannabe's looked at the door. The eyepatch one looked at the beanie hat one. "So, shall I knock, Zouri?"

Zouri smirked. "By all means. Give them a Warajii style visit."

Warajii smirked, before he drew his sword. He prepared to slice through the door, only to be stopped as the door blew off it's hinges, knocking them both into the water. Slowly, a blond boy walked out, holding a dark red wooded staff topped with a fox head carving in one hand, and a straight bladed sword in the other. The boy smirked, as he watched the two men struggle out of the water. "So, how do you like being welcomed by a wizard?" He said.

Warajii growled, as he got out of the water. He held his sword high, charging and yelling. Naruto sidestepped to one side, parrying the sword with his, and striking the thug on the back with his staff. He turned, and blocked Zouri's attack, kicking him away. Warajii tried for a quick slash at Naruto's legs, only for Naruto to leap over him. Naruto landed, and smiled, at the two drenched and enraged thugs. "Is that all?"

The two charged at the same time, and both slashed down. Naruto caught their swords on the staff, and forced the blade tips into the ground, trapping them with the staff. He slashed with his sword, breaking both katana's with his mithril enhanced sword. The two samurai took a step back, as Naruto advanced. Quickly, he smacked Warajii with the staff hard across the face, knocking him out. Zouri tried to run, only to for a pair of kunai to hit in the back of his knees. He fell to the ground, as Naruto advanced on him. The thug, whimpering in fear and pain, tried to crawl away, only to be stopped by the staff striking the middle of his back.

"Please don't kill me!"

"I won't. Not if you give me what I want to know. Where is Gatou?" The thug proceeded to spill his guts.

"He's at the bridge, with at least fifty mercenaries. He's going to make sure the bridge builder doesn't leave alive."

Naruto nodded. "What about Zabuza, and Haku? What if they succeed?"

"He'll kill Zabuza, just so he doesn't have to pay him. Then he'll take Haku for himself." Naruto's anger flared, as he twisted the kunai in Zouri's legs. The thug screamed in pain, as Naruto pulled them out. He quickly tied him and Warajii up, before heading back inside. Inari and Tsunami had come downstairs.

"The others are in trouble at the bridge. I left the two thugs outside for you and the villagers to deal with." With that, he turned, and left. Inari watched him run towards the direction of the bridge, before he slowly nodded.

"Okaa-san? I think you should go stay at the neighbors for now." Inari said, as he grabbed a cooking bowl, and headed to his room.

At the bridge, things weren't going well for the Konoha shinobi. Kakashi and Kurenai had attacked Zabuza, only for him to negate their advantages. He had explained how Haku had figured out the truth of the Sharingan, and found it's weakness of needing eye contact with the opponent. After that, the mist had thickened, hiding him from Kakashi's Sharingan. And at the same time, Kurenai couldn't perform her genjutsus, without being able to at least see her opponent.

Kiba, Shino, Elroth, and Sakura were stuck protecting Tazuna from the four Kiri shinobi, who quickly proved they were at least high chuunin in their abilities. Kiba and a transformed Akamaru could smell them coming, but barely, as the damp mist masked their enemies scents. Shino had deployed his bugs, waiting for the right chance to catch one. Sakura was right in front of Tazuna, while Elroth, with sword drawn, watched his back.

Suddenly, one of the Kiri ninjas appeared, attacking Elroth, who skillfully parried the attack, and punched the ninja across the face with a right hook. He stumbled back, but before Elroth could finish him, another came and attacked him, drawing his attention.

Kiba dodged a pair of strikes, before punching at his ninja. The Kirk ninja dodged, before being forced to dodge another attack from the transformed Akamaru. The fourth ninja crept up behind Shino, and slashed him in half, only for it to be a bug clone. He jumped back, before the bugs could swarm him.

Hinata and Sasuke had taken on Haku. So far, their fight was evenly matched. Sasuke was able to keep up with Haku's speed, keeping her distracted, while Hinata attacked whenever there was an opening. Haku grunted as she managed to dodge another of Hinata's attacks. _She's getting too close. My speed would give me an advantage, if the boy wasn't as fast. I guess I have no choice._

Haku jumped back, as Sasuke's kunai came close to ripping through her mask. She quickly ran through several hand signs. "**Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors!**"

The water and moisture in the air solidified, forming ice mirrors around Hinata and Sasuke. They were circled in, as more formed above them. Haku approached the mirrors, before stepping into one. She melded into it, and her image appeared on the mirror. "Please, I ask you both to surrender. I have no wish to kill either one of you."

"HA! I'm not going to surrender to anyone!" Sasuke yelled arrogantly. Hinata merely tightened the grip she had on her kunai. Haku looked at the two of them.

_The girl...... she seems to act like a proper shinobi. Is she a friend of Naruto-san? I don't want to have to kill her if she is. _"Very well. Before we begin, are either of you friends to Naruto-san?"

"What's it to you?" Sasuke said hotly, while Hinata's eyes widened slightly. That was all Haku needed.

"I will give you one last chance. Please, do not force me to kill you."

Sasuke growled, before launching a fireball at Haku. She vanished from the mirror, which easily withstood the fireball. Suddenly, Haku's image appeared in every mirror. "I'm sorry, but I will ensure that Zabuza-sama's dream becomes reality." With that, she disappeared again. Sasuke felt one of the needles she wielded cut his cheek. Suddenly, both him and Hinata were being slashed, as Haku moved from mirror at high speed, slashing them with her needles.

Elroth heard Hinata's scream of pain, and turned his head enough to see the dome of ice mirrors. He growled, before turning back to his opponent. The ninja slashed downwards, and Elroth dodged to the side, before slashing backwards. He got the ninjas knees, knocking him down, before he finished him while he lay on the ground. He turned, and saw Shino had finally captured his opponent with his bugs, and knocked him out by draining his chakra. He and Kiba were fighting against the remaining two. Suddenly, one broke away, and went straight for Sakura and Tazuna. Sakura steeled herself, and blocked his sword swing with her kunai. They struggled against each other's locked blades. Sakura was losing, and being pushed down. She gritted her teeth.

_I..... I can't hold...... I've got one chance._ She reared back with one leg, and kneed the ninja in a painful place. His eyes widened in pain, as he dropped his sword and grabbed the injured area. Elroth's knife suddenly appeared through the base of the ninja's skull. He helped Sakura to her feet.

"Good job. Keep it up." He said, before rushing towards the dome. He stopped, and started muttering under his breath, gripping his sword tightly. Suddenly, the blade flared with fire. He swung at the ice mirrors, trying to melt and cut through. But the chakra continuously running through the mirrors kept it from being melted. Elroth cursed under his breath, before trying again.

Kakashi struggled with his kunai, against Zabuza's sword. Nearby, Kurenai was busy fighting another Zabuza. Kakashi looked at her, before turning back to Zabuza. _This is bad. Hinata and Sasuke are being cut up, and we can't leave Zabuza, without him tearing into Tazuna._

In the ice dome, Sasuke and Hinata both panted. They were covered in cuts, but none of them were in vital areas. Hinata looked up. _I can't track her. I'm not fast enough._

Haku watched them from the mirror she was in. "Your stubbornness will get you killed. You cannot hope to win."

Sasuke growled, as he looked up. _I can't die here! I need to be stronger! I need to avenge my clan!_

Haku decided to end it as fast as she could. She readied her senbon, and unleashed a flurry from every mirror. Hinata gasped, and moved to one side, blocking as many as she could with her kunai. A few hit her arms and legs, but most missed. Sasuke wasn't quite as lucky. More of them got him than Hinata.

Haku sighed, before readying another volley. She launched them at the two genin. Sasuke looked up, and suddenly, he could somehow see the movements. He used his kunai and almost completely blocked all of them, while dodging to the side. Hinata rolled out of the way, miraculously escaping damage. Haku's eyes widened behind her mask.

"How did you block them all?" She whispered, as Sasuke was looking down. Slowly, he looked up, and Haku saw his eyes were different. They were red, with a black tomoe around the pupil in one, and two around the other pupil.

"Finally! I unlocked my Sharingan!" Sasuke said, as he got back into a ready stance. Zabuza looked at the dome.

"So, he's the surviving Uchiha? Impressive. But you shouldn't get your hopes up, Kakashi." Zabuza said, turning his head back to face his opponent, who was bleeding from a slash on his chest. Kurenai had a close scrape with the other Zabuza's sword, and was bleeding from her cheek, and left arm.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, as he began formulating a plan.

"I mean that Haku's kekkai genkai, and her speed, make her almost invincible. With it, she's as strong as me, if not stronger."

Haku was starting to get a little worried. The Uchiha boy was doing better at blocking, and Hinata had positioned herself to watch his back. Now, she was having a hard time getting through to them. Suddenly, she had an idea. She aimed again, this time purposely aiming at a point where it would miss Sasuke, and incapacitate Hinata. She threw the senbon, and Sasuke didn't bother blocking it as it was heading for him. It struck Hinata at the right nerve cluster, and she screamed in pain, as her body became paralyzed. She fell to the ground, as Haku nodded.

"Now, I will......" Haku stopped, as a strange sound suddenly arose from the mist. A glow was fast approaching, as the sound became louder. It sounded like a whirlwind, or vortex. Suddenly, Naruto burst through the mist, approaching the dome of ice mirrors. Kakashi's eyes widened, as he saw Naruto using a jutsu he had not seen in over 13 years.

_I-it can't be!_ Kakashi thought.

"**RASENGAN!**" Naruto yelled, the swirling ball of chakra tearing into one of the mirrors. It exploded inwards, the shards taking out several other mirrors, while the force of the explosion blew away the mist surrounding them. The smoke of the explosion cleared, revealing a panting Naruto.

(A/N: I know this may seem early for Naruto to be using Rasengan. But I would point out a few facts. Naruto had the scroll to learn it when he was nine, but didn't start until when he was ten and a half, almost eleven. And then, he spent about two years learning to get it down, and one handed. I think it's a fair trade off.)

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto dropped next to her, and quickly examined her over. Sasuke growled.

"Forget about her! Help me deal with this one!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto looked up, cold fury in his eyes. He created a Shadow Clone, which quickly carried Hinata over to Sakura and the others.

Kiba and Shino were both slumped on the ground, exhausted from finishing off the last of Zabuza's minions, while Elroth moved to help Hinata. He looked her over, before nodding.

"She should be fine. She's only paralyzed." The clone nodded, before disappearing. Naruto stiffened, before settling into a fighting stance.

"Well, Uchiha. Is she too much for you to handle?" Naruto said simply. Sasuke scowled.

"Maybe if I wasn't being held back by your weakling of a teammate, I could have-." Naruto backhanded Sasuke, knocking him to the ground. Naruto turned his attention to Haku, giving her an icy glare. Haku bowed her head.

"Forgive me, Naruto-san. I only wished to prevent her from fighting, so I wouldn't be forced to kill her. I assume she is your friend, and means a great deal to you."

Naruto nodded. "All right...... I thank you for that. Still..... as long as you intend to kill Tazuna-san, I will fight you." Naruto said, adopting a fighting stance. Haku looked at him, her face sad behind her mask.

"I am sorry then. Thank you, for your friendship." With that, their battle began.

Zabuza was staring at the blond boy. "Did he just use what I think he did?" He asked, unbelieving. Every ninja worth his headband knew of the Rasengan, and more importantly, the ninja who had created and wielded it. Kakashi and Kurenai were both just as shocked.

_He knows the Rasengan! But only Minato-sensei, and Jiraiya-sama can use it!_ Kakashi thought, his eyes wide. If what he saw was true, he needed to talk to Naruto. He shook his head, and turned back to Zabuza, only to find him gone.

In the dome, Naruto was moving around Haku's attacks. He had been forced to lower the weight seals, so his speed went up, allowing him to dodge a majority of the attacks. A few needles had found their marks, but were nothing more than an annoyance. Sasuke was finally pulling himself off the ground, when he was struck in the back of the head. He pulled his head up enough to see Zabuza heading straight for Naruto. "BEHIND YOU!"

Naruto turned, as Zabuza swung his sword down. He managed to jump back, as the blade crashed into the ground. Zabuza growled to Haku.

"Leave this one to me. Deal with the Uchiha." Haku slowly nodded, before turning her attention to Sasuke. Zabuza glared at Naruto.

"So, you must be connected to the Yondaime Hokage, if you knew that move. I would say you are his son, right?" He said, low enough that no one else could hear. Naruto just nodded.

"I am, but I don't plan on bragging about it. Some of us value anonymity to bragging about our clans and lineage."

Zabuza nodded. 'Smart boy. Now..... let's go!" Zabuza charged forward, while Naruto drew his own blade. He knew because of the size of his sword, he couldn't effectively parry Zabuza's attacks. So instead, he went with dodging the huge swing. He tried to get close to use his blade, but Zabuza used the length of his sword, and his own greater reach, to keep Naruto at a disadvantage. Still, Naruto's speed, and higher skill in swordsmanship kept him alive.

Haku used her remaining mirrors to dodge the Uchiha's fire ball attacks, while launching more senbon. Suddenly, she saw her chance, and threw a senbon, which took Sasuke in the eye. He fell back, dead, as the needle had penetrated into his brain. She turned, and ran towards Zabuza, who swung hard. But while he was off balance, Naruto rushed in, planting his blade through Zabuza's chest. Haku screamed, as Zabuza fell to the ground. She fell to her knees, crying, until she felt to arms grab her. She looked up, to see Kurenai appearing from a bunch of flowers. "I'm sorry." She said, before punching Haku in the face. The mask went flying off, as Haku hit the ground. She looked up to see Sasuke being teneded by Sakura and Kakashi, while Naruto and Zabuza still fought. _Genjutsu. _She thought. Then, her world became blackness.

Naruto twisted around, managing to get a quick slash at Zabuza's arm. The wound was minor, but still, every little bit helped. Zabuza growled, and swung down hard at Naruto. Naruto dodged, but Zabuza reversed the grip on his swords handle, and used the leverage to kick Naruto. He went flying, as his sword fell from his grasp. Zabuza panted, as he approached Naruto.

"You're strong, I'll give you that....... you're one of the best fighters I have seen. But...... it ends now."

Kakashi and Kurenai cursed, as they tried to race in. But Naruto was getting to his feet, his hand all ready pulling out a scroll, as Zabuza charged forward. Naruto bit his thumb, and spread it on the scroll, as Zabuza swung his sword at Naruto. There was a swift sound of metal cleaving through something, and Naruto and Zabuza stood still. Slowly, Zabuza lifted his sword, not believing what he was seeing. The top half of the sword was gone, laying on the bridge next to where Naruto stood, holding a long sword in both his hands. Kakashi and Kurenai stopped, as Naruto pointed the blade at Zabuza's throat.

"This is Anduril, Flame of the West. It was forged from the shards of the sword Narsil, the sword of the Kings of Numenor. This blade was forged from master-smiths, and can never be broken." Naruto said, explaining how his sword was unscathed, and how it had sheared Zabuza's in half.

Sasuke's eyes lit up, as he saw Anduril. _That kind of a blade..... it's perfect for dealing with Itachi. I need that blade._

Zabuza dropped his broken sword, and kneeled before Naruto, as the mist began to leave. "I am beaten. You are the better swordsman, and per the code of the Seven Swordsman of Kiri, I relinquish my title to you." Zabuza lowered his head, closing his eyes. "Finish it."

Naruto stood there, before shaking his head. "No. I will not kill an unarmed man. Besides...... Haku wouldn't be very happy if I did."

Zabuza looked up, and was about to say something, when there was a tapping sound from the incomplete end of the bridge. Everyone turned, to see Gato, who had one arm in a cast, and the other holding his cane, and his mercenary forces had arrived.

"Nice job kid. Perhaps I should have hired you to deal with the bridge builder instead. Of course, then I would have just killed you all the sooner."

Zabuza growled, as he got to his feet. "You were never going to pay us, were you?"

"Of course not! Ninja's cost so much. Ahhh, I see that bitch of yours is still alive. Good. I have to 'thank her' for what she did to my arm. Kill the men, leave the woman alive!"

The mercenaries smiled, as the readied their weapons. Naruto sealed Anduril away, while grapping up his other sword, when Zabuza stopped him.

"Please, Naruto. Let me deal with this scum." He said. Naruto looked at him, as Zabuza pulled the bandages away from his mouth, revealing sharpened teeth.

"I ask only one thing. Take care of Haku for me. I never told her, but I thought of her as the daughter I never had. Now, please lend me some of your kunai."

Naruto nodded, and handed three over to Zabuza. He bit down on the handle of one, and took the other two in hand, before charging forward. Gato's eyes widened, and he moved behind his mercenaries. "KILL HIM!"

"YEAH!" They all shouted. The first one in the lead smirked.

"He has to be insane, charging us like-." His words were silenced, as Zabuza slit his throat. He moved through the mercenaries, killing those who got in his way, while he focused on one thought. Killing Gato.

As he reached the middle of the group, the mercenaries closed in, encircling him. He wove in and out of their attacks, slashing, kicking, punching, and killing. Gato turned, as he reached the end of the bridge, only to duck as a corpse went sailing by. Zabuza came charging out, covered in blood, with several weapons sticking out of his back. As he rushed forward, Gato's, eyes widened in absolute terror.

_He looks like a demon!_ Gato said, as his frightened eyes saw a demon face hovering behind Zabuza's. Suddenly, the ex Kiri ninja was there, and his kunai drove into Gato's chest. Gato coughed up blood, as Zabuza gave him an evil, and almost crazed smile.

"When you get to hell, tell my brother demons I'll be there soon." Zabuza said, as he slit Gato's throat, and pushed him into the water. Gato sank like a stone.

The group of mercenaries parted, as Zabuza slowly stumbled back to Naruto. He went past him, and kept going, until he reached Haku, who was being guarded by Kurenai. The ice wielder was still unconscious, as Zabuza slowly touched her cheek. "I'm sorry, Haku.......... so sorry. I hope you can forgive me..... one day." Zabuza said, a few tears falling from his cheeks. Slowly, he kissed her cheek, before falling over, and breathing his last. Naruto bowed his head, as did Elroth, and both of them said silent prayers in Sindarin. Suddenly, there was a yell from the mercenaries.

"Don't think we're done here! Because Gato is dead, we aren't getting paid! So.... we'll just raid that village! Get e'm boys!" The mercenaries charged forward. Kakashi wearily stood on his feet, preparing to summon Shadow Clones, when Naruto held up a hand, as he gripped his staff with the other. He stood in the path of the mercenaries.

"You men would harm innocent civilians, woman and children, for your own gain. You are the lowest of scum who dare walk this world. You will not harm these people!" Naruto yelled, as his power flared.

The mercenaries just yelled, as they readied to slaughter the blond in front of them. Naruto gripped his staff tightly, as his power flared even more around him. He raised his staff above his head.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Naruto yelled, as he slammed the butt of his staff onto the bridge. A huge shockwave erupted from it, blasting the mercenaries off their feet, and into the water. The bridge beyond Naruto slowly groaned, as support beams buckled, and then collapsed. The entire section of bridge slowly fell, destroying the boat of the mercenaries, and crushing those who had survived falling into the water. Naruto stood there, his staff still held in his hands, as the wind whipped the edges of his coat, and the tails of his head band. Then, slowly, he fell to his knees, exhaustion overwhelming him. He silently sank to the ground, where unconsciousness took him over.

(A/N: I know, I totally ripped Gandalf off here. I just couldn't resist.)

At the other end of the bridge, the entire village, rallied by Inari, stood there in amazement, as they had seen the full scale destruction naruto had unleashed. All for their village. Slowly, they let out a cheer, waving the weapons and tools they had carried to fight with. Inari, wearing an iron cooking bowl as a helmet, a quiver with flightless arrows, and a crossbow, rushed forward, and hugged Tazuna. Kakashi slowly came to where Naruto lay, and just stared at him, before picking him up, and carrying him back towards town.

_Three days later_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, to find himself staring at the roof of Tazuna's house. He slowly groaned, as he sat up, and stretched his muscles. _How long was I out?_ He thought to himself.

"**About three days**." Kyuubi said. "**I think someone was worried about you.**" He added with a snicker. Naruto looked, to see Hinata curled up in her own sleeping bag nearby. Naruto smiled, and gently reached over, shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Hinata-chan? Time to wake up." He said softly. Eventually, she began to stir, and stretch, before her eyes open sleepily. They suddenly widened, as she saw Naruto smiling at her.

"Naruto-kun!" She yelled, grabbing him and hugging him. He was caught off guard, but held her close, as she hugged him. "I was so worried. You were unconscious for so long, and I was afraid you wouldn't wake up." She started to cry, and hugged him tighter. "Please, don't scare me like that again. I thought I lost you, and...... you mean too much to me for me to lose you." She said, her voice dropping to a whisper. Naruto closed his eyes, and hugged her tightly back.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just doing what I thought best, for all of you, and the village."

Hinata slowly nodded against his chest, and snuffled a few times. They stayed like that for several minutes, until Hinata regained her composure. Slowly, she pulled away, a blush on her face. Naruto smiled at her, before slowly getting to his feet. He sighed, as he stretched again, before smiling at her.

"So, I take it your feeling better?" Hinata nodded, as she rubbed the nerve cluster Haku had hit.

"I am. I just wished Haku-san hadn't hit me right there."

"She was doing it to protect you, because she figured you were my friend. She didn't want to have to kill you." Suddenly, he became serious. "What did happen to her, after the fight? I promised Zabuza I would take care of her."

Hinata slowly stood up, and took his hand. "She's being held in one of the rooms here. I'll take you to her."

The two of them walked down the hall, where Kakashi sat, reading his book. He looked up, his face actually neutral towards him. "Naruto, glad to see you up and about."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. I would like to see Haku-san."

"What business have you with her?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked at him, before sighing.

"Before he died, Zabuza asked me to watch over her for him. I promised I would."

"She was our enemy." Kakashi countered.

"_Was_, Kakashi-sensei. She is our enemy no longer, and I know she won't mean us any harm."

Kakashi sighed, before moving away from the door. "Fine. But you, me, and Kurenai have something to talk about, when you're done."

Naruto nodded, and stepped inside, Hinata right behind him. Haku was sitting on the bed, a pair of chakra sealing cuffs around her wrists. She looked up, before looking down again. "Hello, Naruto-san, Hinata-san."

"Hello, Haku-san." Naruto said, as he came over. "How are you doing?"

Haku sighed, as she closed her eyes. "You don't have to pretend to be nice to me. I hurt you, and I understand. Please, do what you wish to me." She said, her voice almost emotionless. Naruto sighed, as he lifted her face.

"Haku, you explained what you did. You were trying to protect my friend, even if that meant doing what you did. Please, I'm not angry with you."

Haku sighed, as she looked back down. "What will become of me now?" she whispered. Naruto shrugged.

"I promised Zabuza I would take care of you. So....... what is it you want?"

Haku didn't look up. "I have no want's, or desires. I am nothing, but a broken tool. I am of no use to anyone. I failed Zabuza-sama, and now, he is dead. I wish my life would end here." She whispered the last bit, tears falling from her eyes. Naruto shook his head.

"Before he died, Zabuza told me that he thought of you as the daughter he never had. Haku, you're not a tool. You are a person. Zabuza died, protecting you, and all of us. Will you make his sacrifice meaningless?"

Haku shuddered, as she started to cry. Suddenly, Hinata was by her, and hugging her. Naruto was startled, but then smiled. Haku started crying into Hinata's shoulder, as Hinata shushed her softly.

"Haku-san, it's okay. I know what it is like, to lose someone precious to you. My mother died, when I was younger, and I miss her very much. But each day, I keep going, because I know she is watching over me. I know that Zabuza, and whoever else is precious to you, is watching over you too."

Haku just kept crying, but she gripped onto Hinata. Naruto smiled, but turned, as the door opened. Kakashi and Kurenai both came in, and stopped at the sight of Haku crying, and Hinata supporting her. Kurenai slowly smiled, then motioned to Naruto. The three of them stepped into the hall, and into an empty room. Kakashi put a silencing jutsu up, before turning to Naruto.

"That attacked you used, on the bridge. The Rasengan. How did you learn it?" kakashi demanded. Kurenai placed a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "Well?"

Naruto looked him in the eye, and asked. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because only two people know that jutsu, damnit! And one of them was like a father to me! Now where did you learn it!?" Kakashi yelled, his eye flaring in anger. Naruto stared at him for a moment, then sighed.

"What I'm going to say cannot leave this room, until later. Understood?" Kurenai nodded, and little surprised. Naruto stared at Kakashi, until the jounin stiffly nodded. Naruto sighed.

"Before I left on my training trip, Hokage-sama gave me a scroll, telling me about who my parents were. It included everything their will, leaving everything they owned to me. My mother's name, was Kushina Uzumaki, the 'Red Tide' of Uzugakure no Sato. And my father....... was Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, and Yondaime Hokage of Konoha."

Suddenly, Naruto found himself thrust against a wall, with a kunai at his throat. Kakashi glared at him. "Don't even joke about something like that!"

Naruto just looked him I the eye. "Take a look at the facts, Kakashi-sensei. You said so yourself. Only two people knew the Rasengan. One is dead, and the other hasn't been seen or heard of for a while in Konoha."

Kakashi slowly pulled away, and Naruto gently rubbed his throat, as he continued. "Ask Hokage-sama when we return. He will verify my claim."

Kakashi sighed, as he put the kunai away. "Why didn't you tell anyone? Why aren't you using your father's name?"

Naruto just looked at Kakashi. "My father had many enemies. All of Iwa would be out for my blood, if they knew the truth. And in Konoha, I would have so many people trying to gain my favor, just for political backing, or economic gain. No, I will not reveal who I am, until it is necessary. For now, I am Naruto Uzumaki."

Kurenai slowly nodded, while Kakashi looked at him, with a slight sadness in his eyes. "I wish I had known. I would have taken care of you, Naruto." Kakashi said. Naruto just smiled.

"It worked out in the end. I was able to leave, and gain the powers I have. I would ask that what you saw remain a secret, and that you have Sasuke and Sakura not say anything either, Kakashi. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata-chan all ready know about my..... 'abilities'."

Kakashi nodded, and released the jutsu. Naruto smiled, as he stop Kakashi. "If you would like, you can come visit me, and we can talk about my father. I only know what he said in his will."

Kakashi nodded, a smile under his mask. "Deal."

_One week later_

The two teams, with Haku in tow, stood at the end of the bridge, which had been repaired, and finished. Naruto had given the free labor of his Shadow Clones to help rebuild what he had destroyed, and to finish the bridge, while the wounded workers recovered. During that time, they had buried Zabuza on a hill over looking the village, with the two broken pieces of his sword placed at his grave. Haku had left her hunter mask with him, before saying goodby to her otou-san.

There had been a huge celebration the night before they had to leave, involving games, and a fireworks display. Naruto had watched with hinata and Haku from a roof top, while the others had been busy eating, and having fun. Except Sasuke.

Sakura had tried to treat his wounds, but he had brushed her away, before heading off, to train more. He hadn't even come out to the celebration, but merely continued his training. But Naruto had noticed that he had tried to get uncomfortable close to both Hinata, and Haku. So far, Shino and Kiba had helped him keep Sasuke at bay, bu still, it worried him.

Now, they were preparing to leave, as Tazuna came forward. "I can't thank you all enough, for protecting me, my family, and this village. You'll will always find a friend in Wave Country. When we have gotten our economy back on it's feet, we'll send you the rest of the money for the mission."

Inari smiled at Naruto through his tears. "I promise to be strong, Naruto ni-san. Next time we meet, I'll be strong enough to protect you."

Naruto smiled, and ruffled his hair. "I'm counting on it."

Kakashi smiled, as he turned. "All right, let's move out!"

As the ninja walked across the bridge, Tsunami looked at her father. "You still haven't named the bridge yet."

Tazuna nodded. "You're right. How about, 'The Super Cool Tazuna Bridge'?"

Inari pulled a face, before coming up with his own name. "How about, the 'Hero's Bridge'?"

Tazuna nodded. "I like it. To remember the hero's of Wave Country. Kaiza, Zabuza, and Naruto. The Great Hero's Bridge it is then!"

The people cheered, as the sun rose into the sky.

* * *

**Okay then. The Wave Arc is complete.**

**For those of you still waiting for the next chapter of Legend of Naruto, it is finished. Me and Allan just need to make some final adjustments to it, and hopefully, it will be out soon.** **Until then, I hope you all enjoy Wizard of Kitsune.**


	13. Requests and Rejections

**Okay. I have a new poll up, so everyone, please vote!**

**Anyways, welcome to the next chapter of Wizard of Kitsune. Now, a lot of you kept asking what was with Sasuke getting a senbon in the eye, and dying, only to be perfectly fine later. That was a genjutsu. I wasn't very good in writing it up, but that is what it was.**

**RS: Yeah..... anyways, what's next?**

**LR: Some filler of Uchiha being a bastard, as usual.**

**Elroth: Okay........ anything else?**

**LR:...... well, there probably will be, but I can't reveal everything, can I?**

**DNHLR: YEAH! There was some nice Naruto and Hinata moments last chapter.**

**LR: Yes, I know. And there will be more. I'm moving towards the relationship now. But it will still be a little bit.**

**DLTLR: We're getting towards one of my favorite parts too.**

**Arashen: Tayuya?**

**Akai: Duh. Who else would the Tayuya loving Leaf Ranger talk about?**

**LR: ......... I really hate that he got out. I really do.**

**DLTLR: Why do you deny your feelings? WHY?!**

**LR: SHUT UP! (Knocks DLTLR into space with an uppercut.) I really don't need you yelling that crap where others can read it!**

**DHGLR: Right...... why am I still here?**

**RS: Because you have nothing to do, until Leafie writes a Harry Potter fanfic.**

**LR:....... I hate that nickname. Allan just had to get you stuck on it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or LOTR. (DLTLR crashes into the ground)

DLTLR: ......... I'm okay.........

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Requests and Rejections**

The group of ninjas approached Konoha's gates. The past three days of travel had been uneventful, for the most part. The exception..... was Sasuke. For some reason, he was always intent on being near either Haku, or Hinata. He would try and talk to them, impress them, and other things. Sakura would always just look at him, and sigh, before looking away. Naruto had finally decided to talk to her about it one night.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto came, and sat next to the pink haired kunoichi.__"So, I see you took my words to heart."_

_Sakura looked up, surprised. Slowly she nodded. "I...... I asked Sasuke what he likes in a girl. He told me that a girl should be strong. So I..... I'm trying to be stronger. And yet...... he still doesn't see me. And..... as I work, and train, I'm beginning to wonder what I really saw in him." She looked back at the camp fire before sighing._

"_He was the cool guy. The one that every girl thought was the coolest. You followed the icon image that the village painted it. But now that you are thinking on your own, and gaining your own strength, you can see him for what he really is."_

_Sakura nodded. "I do still like him. But.... I want to like the real him. So I'm going to get strong. I'm going to try to find the real Sasuke Uchiha, and then...... I'll decide."_

_Naruto smiled. "A very wise decision." He slowly stood up, and moved away he stopped for a moment, and turned. "You should tell your friend Ino. It might help her if she began thinking like you did." With that, he headed off to his bedroll, to sleep for the night._

_**Flashback ends**_

As they entered Konoha, Sasuke turned with a smirk to Hinata. "Well, Hinata, I was wondering if after we're done being debriefed by Hokage-sama, would you like to go train with me?"

Hinata sighed, and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-san, but I must report back to my home afterwards, to talk to my father. And then, Kurenai-sensei wanted me to meet a friend of hers, to train with."

Sasuke internally cursed. "All right. Maybe some other time." _Or maybe it won't matter after I'm done talking to both the Council, and your clan's elders. _

They headed to the Hokage's office, where they reported in. The Hokage nodded, as he looked over the report handed to him.

"Well, you managed to rescue the Land of Wave from Gato, and deal with a potential threat. Excellent work, all of you. Now, about you...... Haku, was it?"

Haku nodded. "I am honored to meet you, Hokage-sama. I am Haku Momoichi."

Sarutobi nodded. "Well, I'm honored to meet you. Now fortunately, since you were never a registered ninja, I don't have to arrest you, or turn you over to anybody. But, I would like to offer you the chance to join the ranks of Konoha's Shinobi."

Haku glanced at Naruto, before turning back to Sarutobi. "I would like some time to think about it first."

Sarutobi nodded. "All right. Naruto, perhaps you would like to take Haku for a tour of the village?"

Naruto nodded, as Sarutobi dismissed the genin. Before they left, Sasuke turned, and bowed to the Hokage. "With your permission, I would like to speak to the councils about some matters, please."

Sarutobi sighed. "There will be a meeting later today. You can talk to them then."

As the genin left, Kakashi immediately turned, his eye showing his barely suppressed rage. "Hokage-sama, may I ask why I was never told that my sensei's son was alive?" He said, his chakra barely kept from flaring. Sarutobi sighed, as he closed his eyes.

"Did he tell you?"

"More like announced it when he drove a Rasengan into a few of Haku's mirrors." Kakashi said. Sarutobi just looked at Kakashi, before answering.

"While I have no doubt you would have cared for him, let me ask you this. If he wasn't your sensei's son, would you still care for him, knowing his situation?" Sarutobi asked. Kakashi opened his mouth, only to close it, as his eye eyelid drooped.

Sarutobi just nodded. "I couldn't reveal anything because of Minato's enemies outside of the village, and his opponents in the village. That is why I couldn't tell you. And Naruto want's his heritage to remain a secret for now."

Kakashi nodded, as he bowed. "Forgive me, Hokage-sama. I did not mean to offend."

Sarutobi smiled, and just shook his head. "There is no offense. Now go, and Kakashi? Try to be on time for your team's next training session, and mission."

Kakashi nodded. The only reason he was always late had been the fact that he was spending hours at the Memorial Stone, remembering those he had lost. But Naruto had set him straight. It was time to live in the present.

Meanwhile, Hinata sighed, as she finished setting her backpack and equipment aside. She set out a change of clothes, and headed into her bathroom. Forty-five minutes later, she came out, a robe on around her, as she toweled her hair dry. She sat at her vanity, and began brushing her hair. When she was done, she got dressed, and headed to her father's study. Outside, one of the branch member's waited. He gave her a bow, but stopped her as she went to the door.

"Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama is currently in there. Hiashi-sama does not want to be disturbed." Hinata nodded, and waited a few minutes. Hanabi came out, and smiled at HInata, and left. The branch member announced Hinata, and she came in, when her father called for her. She kneeled down, and bowed to him. He nodded.

"Your mission went longer than expected. Explain."

Hinata nodded. "Our mission was a C-ranked assignment. However, the client was only able to afford that. In truth the mission was A-ranked. We fought against the Demon Brothers, and Zabuza Momoichi." Hiashi looked up, surprised.

"Your team fought two B-ranked missing nins, followed by an A-ranked?" Hinata nodded.

"When we fought Zabuza, it was with Team 7 as well. But most of the fighting then was done by Kakashi-sensei, and Elroth-sensei. Zabuza escaped with the assisstance of a hunter ninja, who was actually a fake. We reached our destination, and trained, until a week later .Zabuza, the fake hunter ninja, and four of his follower attacked us at the bridge. Myself and Sauke Uchiha fought the hunter ninja, who was high chuunin at least."

Again, Hiashi was surprised. "And how did you do?"

Hinata lowered her head. "I was able to block most of her attacks, but her kekkai genkai was too strong. It allowed her to create a dome of ice mirrors, that me and Sasuke-san were trapped in. She was much faster than me. At first, Sasuke-san and I was able to hold against her. But then, she tricked Sasuke-san into letting a senbon needle paralyze me. At this point, Naruto-san came to our aid, and destroyed a few of the mirrors."

"So...... you were disabled." Hiashi said. "Still, against a higher level opponent, you did well. Perhaps you are improving. Still, your abilities are below where they should be."

Hinata just nodded, as Hiashi stood up. "Very well. You may go." Once again, Hinata nodded, and left. She was numb, since her father had managed to praise her, and insult her at the same time. She sighed, before leaving to meet with Kurenai-sensei, and her friend.

_At Ichiraku Ramen, half an hour later_

Naruto was smiling, as Haku practically inhaled a bowl of ramen. "I guessed you really liked it."

Haku nodded. "Ish vreally goos." She said, her mouth full. Naruto just smirked, before he was suddenly hugged from behind.

"Little brother!" Lily cried, hugging him. Naruto's breath was knocked from him. Haku looked at them, as she swallowed.

"Naruto-sama, who is this?" Haku asked respectfully. Naruto drew a deep breath in, to inflate his crushed lungs, before he introduced the two of them.

"It's good to see you, Lily nee-chan. This is Haku-san. I met her during my mission, and she might join -san, this is Lily nee-chan."

Haku gave Lily a smile, although it was a little confused. "Hello. Nice to meet you."

Lily just smiled. "Just so you know, we're not related by blood, but I do like being Naruto's big sister." Haku just nodded.

Naruto finished up his fourth bowl, and moved to the next one. He looked at Haku. "So..... do you want to stay at my home? I mean, I've got tons of rooms."

Haku looked thoughtfully at her bowl of ramen. Then she nodded. "Well, for now, I'll take you up on that offer. But, you're a little young for me." She said with a smirk. Naruto smirked back.

Suddenly, an ANBU came in. "Uzumaki-san? Momoichi-san? The council is asking for the two of you." With that, he left. Naruto sighed.

"Well, let's see what the 'honorable council' members want." He put money down for his and Haku's ramen, and they headed off. Haku glanced at Naruto.

"Are you at odds with the councils?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Most of them don't like me for something. I mentioned it earlier." He said. Haku nodded.

Twenty minutes later, they were outside the doors of the Council Rooms. The two ANBU guards nodded, and opened the doors, letting them in. Naruto mentally sighed, as he saw Sasuke sitting there, looking smug.

Almost at once, Homura started things off. "Well, now that you two are here, it's time we begin our next orders of business. Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha clan, has brought up some matters of great importance. He has decided upon two woman, whom he wishes to be betrothed to."

Everyone perked up at the this. The Uchiha clan, or what was left of it, was quite prestigious. Whoever married into the clan was guaranteed to be well taken care of. Tsume Inuzuka leaned forward.

"And who are these two woman?" She asked.

"Hinata Hyuuga, of the Hyuuga clan, as one." Almost immediately, there was a leak of KI, which vanished before anyone could trace it. But Haku noticed that Naruto's hands were twitching, and almost looked like they were reaching for his sword. Hiashi leaned forward.

"I'm afraid this is an affair between clans. If Sasuke wishes to be betrothed to my daughter, he must talk to the elders of our clan, not the councils of this village." He said, sending Sasuke a look that could almost be considered a glare. Sasuke just smirked, as Homura continued.

"Yes, well, we thought it in the best interests of Konoha, if this union did take place."

"And of course, the village could benefit from such a union." Naruto put in icily. "But the fact of the matter remains is that when it comes to betrothals between clans, the clans will settle it, not the village."

The civilian council, the elders, and Sasuke all glared at Naruto who just glared back. Homura looked back at the other council members. "Yes. Well, the other woman is this young lady here. You are Haku Momoichi, correct?"

Haku, through gritted teeth, said, "I am."

"And you posses a kekkai genkai that allows for the manipulation of ice, correct?"

"I do. But unless I'm mistaken, this betrothal cannot take place under current conditions, correct? I am not a registered ninja, or civilian of Konoha, or any other ninja village. Therefore, no one has any authority over me, to force me, or coerce me, into this betrothal." At once, their was murmurs of outrage at her impudence. One civilian stood to his feet.

"Ungrateful girl. The last of the mighty Uchiha clan wishes to marry you, and you would spurn his offer?!"

Haku looked at him, before turning to the council members. "If the Uchiha are considered mighty in this village, then your power is greatly exaggerated. I was beating him almost easily during our fight at the bridge in Wave Country. Your Hokage asked me if I might be willing to join this village as one of it's shinobi. Then here is my answer. I will join, on the condition that I be allowed to choose who I wed, and when. I alone, and no one else. Otherwise, I will leave, and my kekkai genkai will go to another village."

Naruto smirked, as the council members looked uneasily at each other._ Nice try, Uchiha-teme._

Finally, Sarutobi nodded. "Agreed. Haku Momoichi is hear by a probationary shinobi of Konoha. We will have an assessment of your skills, to give you proper ranking. Also, this council is forbidden to make any betrothal offers including her, unless she allows it." Sasuke fumed at this.

The civilians were now sullen, and Danzou cursed to himself._ Perhaps I can get her bloodline some other way._

Homura simply nodded in resignation, before continuing. "Well, there is another matter. Naruto Uzumaki, it was reported that during the mission to Wave Country, you wielded a blade that easily cut through the steel of Zabuza Momoichi's sword. Now, as we all know, Kiri made swords are quite excellent, and after the blades of now extinct Uzugakure no Sato, are the finest in the world. Is this report true?"

Naruto slowly nodded. "It is."

At this, Danzou nodded. "Well, Sasuke Uchiha has requested that said sword be turned over to him. He wishes to use this sword in avenging the destruction of his clan, and we, the council, feel it would be put to better use in his hands."

Naruto just looked at them all before shaking his head. "No, I will not relinquish my sword to another."

Koharu snorted. "You have no choice in the matter."

"No, none of us do. This sword, of which you all speak with no knowledge about it, was forged with the sole purpose of defending others, and protecting the weak. In the Uchiha's hands, this blade will become an abomination, and lead to the destruction of many. It is also an heirloom of my ancestors, and I intend for it to be an heirloom of my descendants." He said. The civilian council members were about to protest, when Sarutobi raised his hand.

"Naruto-san is correct. This sword is not something that can merely trade hands on a whim. The sword will remain in it's current wielders ownership." _Strike two in my book, Sasuke, _Naruto thought.

"But Hokage-sama," Danzou started to protest, only to be stopped by Sarutobi.

"This is my final word on the matter."

"NO!" Sasuke yelled, as he pulled out a kunai. "I need that to avenge my clan!" He charged at Naruto, who held his staff at the ready. Suddenly, he was stopped by two ANBU, who held him in place. The Hokage stood up, angered by a deliberate attack by one of his shinobi, on another, in front of him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you dare attack another shinobi of Konoha!? ANBu, take him to the security room of the Tower. He is to be held there, until I say otherwise." The ANBU nodded, and dragged Sasuke away. The council tried to protest, but Sarutobi held up a hand.

"Do not try to dissuade me. Under the 'care' of the civilian council, Sasuke Uchiha hasbecome a spoilt child. He is a shinobi now, and must learn that his responsibilities come before his own dreams and desires. Now, is there any other business, regarding Naruto Uzumaki, and Haku Momoichi?"

As the council members just shook their heads, Naruto and Haku bowed, before leaving. Naruto sighed, as he sealed the staff away. "I'm afraid that is the way this village works. Bloodline's are revered here, and Sasuke's is revered above all, because it allows one to copy their opponents moves, and distort their minds. Since Sasuke is the last, he is pampered."

Haku nodded. "It is a shame. Considering he is so weak, in comparison to others. But.... why does the village hate you so much? Obviously, you have something that either they want, and can't get, or that they hate, and thus, hate you for having it."

Naruto glanced at Haku, before sighing. "I suppose you'll learn sooner than later. I'd much rather you here it from me. But we need to talk somewhere in private." He led her towards his home, high above the village.

Meanwhile, Hinata sat in a training field, watching her sensei, and her friend, fight. Her friend had introduced herself as Anko mItarashi, special jounin, and second in command of the Interrogation and Torture division of the village. Hinata thought that there couldn't be a more polar opposite person to herself.

Anko was loud, brash, confident. She wore clothes that Hinata thought were somewhat indecent, but she knew most men would droll over her for wearing. But Hinata was highly skilled, especially in serpent style taijutsu. Hinata watched, as Anko slipped around Kurenai's guard, and delivered several strikes, some of which Kurenai dodged or blocked. Eventually, they stopped, and Kurenai beckoned to Hinata.

"Naruto told me you were learning snake style taijutsu, and modifying for use in your Juuken style. I know Naruto is a good teacher, but there is none better than a master of the style herself to teach you."

Anko smiled, as she looked over the young heiress. "Hmmmmm, looks like there are a few other things I could help this girl out with. Tell me, you ever wear a thong before?" Hinata just blushed, and looked down. Kurenai looked at Anko, shocked.

"Anko! I want you to train her, not corrupt her!"

Anko waved a hand. "Fine, fine. But still, the least I could do is give this girl so more confidence in herself as a woman. From now on, when you're training with me, no more wearing this coat. Understand?" Anko, said, tugging at Hinata's coat. Hinata clutched it, somewhat fearfully, before Kurenai smiled encouragingly at her. Hinata slowly took the coat off, causing Anko to start. Hinata wore a long sleeved shirt underneath, with a mesh shirt on under that. Anko whistled

"Now why are you wearing it? Girl like you could have guys hounding after ya, if you kept it off." Anko said with a smirk. Hinata looked up, shocked.

"Y-you mean...... I'm not plain?" She asked softly. Anko shook her head.

"Plain? Listen to me, that Ino girl, and that Sakura girl, those two are plain. You..... well, you're coming along nicely." She said, her usually cocky smile on her face. Then she straightened up. "But enough about that. It's time to test to see how you're doing. Come at me!"

Hinata nodded, and activated her Byakugan. She slipped into her ready stance, and then attacked. Anko blocked a strike, followed by another. Then Hinata surprised her, by twisting her arm to slip past Anko's next block, and strike her shoulder. Anko was surprised, as she stepped back, feeling a slight numbness in her shoulder.

_What was that? Her attack.... it was really fluid in it's movements._ Anko shook her head, and attacked back. Hinata was able to block several blows, but most got through. After all, Anko was still a jounin, and master of the snake style. She lunged at Hinata, but Hinata suddenly twisted to the side, spinning around Anko's strike, and getting her on the other shoulder. Anko stepped back again, and held up her right hand, before rubbing her shoulder.

"Okay...... I haven't seen the snake style like that before. What kind of training does this Naruto kid put you through?" Hinata looked down for a moment, thinking she had done something wrong.

'H-he has me train on water, moving with it as I train. He told me to try and incorporate the feeling of fighting on water, with my new style." She said. Anko just looked at her.

"So basically, you're combining Juuken with snake style, and altering it to fight like you're on water?" HInata nodded, and suddenly, Anko burst out laughing.

"This kid must be a freaking genius!" She said, in between laughs. Hinata looked up, as Anko wiped a tear from her cheek. "I mean..... your obviously not going to get by on strength or power. Your movements suggest someone with incredible agility and flexibility. I mean, those are required for the snake style, but this is a whole new level! Do you know, that if you mastered this style, there would be very few who could probably outright beat you in tajutsu?"

At Hinata's, and Kurenai's confused faces, Anko explained. "Out of all the taijutsu style, snake is the most flexible in it's movements. Which means that your able to move around your opponent's attacks. By combining it with the graceful movement's of water, you take that fighting style to another level. Basically, what hinata has here is perhaps the most graceful, and flexible fighting style ever! You need to name it!"

Hinata blushed, as Anko beamed at her. Kurenai was also smiling at the girl. Hinata looked down for a few moments, and then looked back up. "I-I have a name. It's not very original, but it works."

"So, what is it? Tell me tell me tell me!" Anko said, acting almost like a kid at Christmas. Hinata giggled slightly, then nodded.

"Hebi no Mizu Juuken. (Water Snake Gentle Fist)" Anko nodded.

"Good name. Good name. All right. From now on, we're going to train near a river, so you can work on it. I tell you, to be known as the one who helped perfect a new taijutsu style. Soon, I'll have all the free dango I want!" Anko yelled, and ecstatic look on her face. Kurenai laughed, as Hinata giggled.

_At the Namikaze Estate_

Haku was impressed by the Namikaze estate, it was simple, and yet, grand at the same time. She intently studied what appeared to be a large foundation of a building that was being constructed behind the estate. "What will that eventually be?" She asked, pointing. Naruto smiled.

"A tower. A large one, from which one will be able to see for miles. It will be a study, and sanctuary, to those who wish to learn about the true history of the Elemental Nations, and may possess certain.... abilities." Naruto created over a hundred shadow clones, who immediately began to work on the foundation. Naruto simply led Haku inside, and down to the dojo. He sighed, a he took a seat in the library, and motioned to Haku to do the same.

"Tell me. What do you know about the biju?" Haku looked at him in confusion, before she answered.

"They were demons of great strength, which was marked by the number of tails they had. Over the years, it was rumored that they were all either destroyed, or captured."

Naruto shook his head. "Such is the biased opinion of Men. None of them understood the power of the biju, so they feared it. In truth, the biju were far from being demons. They actually are great spirits, sent to our world to hunt down an ancient evil, and return him to his prison. One by one, though, they fell, captured by Men, and sealed into specially made containers, or in the case of the higher level ones, humans. Almost thirteen years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. But unlike what most people believe, he attacked Konoha because he had found evidence linking one of the clans of Konoha t the ancient evil he hunted. His attack was not one of evil or malice. In the end, the Yondaime Hokage was forced to sacrifice himself, and seal the Kyuubi inside a newborn baby. To be precise, me."

Haku just slowly nodded, her eyes wide. "So.... you're the container of the Kyuubi?"

Naruto smiled. "I am. I have know since I was nine, and he has helped train me. Currently, I can access up to one tail of his power safely."

"You could have used that power on the bridge, and slaughtered me, Zabuza-sama, and all those mercenaries." She whispered, awe and respect in her voice. Naruto slowly nodded.

"I could have. But.... I only use Kyuubi's power if I need to. Now, you know why I am hated. But you cannot tell anyone, besides, Elroth, Lily nee-chan, or any of my friends who come over. They already know."

Haku nodded, and Naruto smiled. "Well, shall we show you a room then?"

As they headed upwards, to the top floor, they began talking about Haku's areas of expertise. "Well, I'm pretty good at assassinations. Being a girl really helps, most of the time. I'm also a skilled medic, as my knowledge of herbs and the human anatomy has helped me greatly."

Naruto smiled. "I think you will like being around both Lily and Elroth then. Lily has a great interest in growing things, while Elroth's knowledge of herbs is quite extensive. He can teach you several that you may not have known of." He stopped in the hallway of empty rooms.

"The one at the end, and the one two doors down from it on the left are occupied. Elroth tends to sleep on ground level, in case of a thief or such who manages to bypass the estates security." Haku moved from open room to open room, finally settling on one. Naruto nodded, and turned away, only to be stopped by Haku's voice.

"Do you know who your parent's were?" She said. Naruto slowly turned his head, and just nodded. "Have you told anyone?"

"Besides Lily and Elroth, only Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei know. It's not that I don't trust anyone else, but...... the less people who know for now, the better. When I think I am strong enough to protect those who are precious to me from my father's, as well as my own enemies, then I will reveal who my parents are."

"All right then. I understand. But perhaps...... you should tell your teammates and friends. If they do not understand your reasoning, when they do learn of your heritage, whatever it may be..... they may feel betrayed by your actions."

Naruto slowly nodded. "Thank you, Haku-san. I will." With that he was gone, and Haku smiled.

"If only you were a little older, and that one girl didn't love you. I would take you as my own." With that, she went into her room.

_That evening_

Hinata was curious, as to why the Clan Elders had called her to the meeting they were having. She was dressed in a lavender silk kimono, with white flowers. She was kneeling towards the side of the room, while the Elders, and her father, were arranged against one wall, opposite the door. She slowly and gently straightened her kimono, tucking a small bit under her legs.

Eventually, a Branch Members opened the door, and announced, "Sasuke Uchiha." The last Uchiha in Konoha entered the room, and bowed. He was wearing a dark blue kimono, with red lining, and the Uchiha emblem on the back. He bowed to the Hyuuga Elders, who returned the bow wit small nods of their heads. Sasuke stood before them, and began.

"Honorable Elders of the Hyuuga clan. I come before you with a humble proposition. I humble request a betrothal to Hinata Hyuuga, your clan heiress."

Hinata barely managed to stifle a gasp, as her fearful eyes flew to the elders. She didn't want this, and instantly feared that the Elders would agree, as a union between Hyuuga and Uchiha would strengthen their clans position. The Elders looked at each other, discussing the matter in low tones. Sasuke glanced at Hinata, and gave her a small leer. She looked away, both frightened and disgusted. Finally, Hiashi turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, while we do feel somewhat flattered that one of your..... _prestigious _background wishes to wed our clan's heiress, I'm afraid that we decline your offer."

"What?" Sasuke asked, anger instantly appearing on his face. One of the elders just sneered at him.

"Yo be blunt, Uchiha, we consider your clan below even the lowliest of our Branch Members. Your kekkai genkai is just a mutation of ours, as your family was once our servants. Therefore, we would more willingly give her to the village pariah, Naruto Uzumaki, then give her to you."

Sasuke fumed, but after his stint in the security room at the Hokage's Tower, he wasn't ready to lose his lid. He simply bowed, and left. Immediately the elders began to talk amongst themselves.

"The nerve of that pompous upstart." One of them scoffed. "To think, we would hand over a member of our clan to someone whose ancestors were our servants."

"If only the Yondaime had a son, we might have a strong person with whom to offer Hinata too. We would gain so much from such a union." Said another Hiashi merely nodded.

"True, but then again, if the Yondaime had an heir, I doubt he would want to marry such a weak girl." Hinata slowly lowered her gaze, as her father belittled her again. One of the Elders glanced at her, before turning to Hiashi.

"But Hiashi-sama, isn't true that she aided recently in brining that new bloodline to the village? As well as aiding her team in the defeat of some very notorious missing-nins from Kiri. One of whom was Zabuza Momoichi?"

HInata looked up, to see that the elder who spoke was her grandmother, who gave her a small smile. Hiashi just waved the comment aside, before turning to Hinata. "You may leave, Hinata."

Hinata nodded, and left. Her grandmother turned to Hiashi. "I fear you go too far in your actions towards your own daughter, Hiashi-san. She does her best, and is considerably stronger than you think."

Hiashi just looked at her. "She is not strong enough to be heiress. I have even heard rumors that she wishes to remove the Seal used on our Branch Members." He said in a low voice, so only she heard.

"Is that such a bad thing? If I remember, you once thought the same way, when Hizashi was given the Seal." She said. Hiashi stiffened.

"That was before I knew the truth of this world. The Seal is needed, to protect the Main family." His mother just sighed, as she looked at him.

"Protect us? Only from our own sins." Then she looked at the other elders, and loudly said, "Unless we have other business, I think I shall retire for the evening."

With that, the Elders dispersed, leaving Hiashi to think over his mothers words. _Our own sins? What does she mean?_

_Many miles to the north _

In an underground throne room, a figure bowed before a throne shrouded in darkness. A figure moved on the throne, and spoke in a soft, silky voice, almost like a snake hiss. "Report."

"The Yondaime Kazekage is beginning to get nervous about the plan. He has been expressing thoughts of abandoning our planned invasion of Konoha."

"Well, that won't do at all, now will it? Tell the Sound Five to prepare for travel. I must..... _speak _...... with the Kazekga about this matter."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." With that, the figure disappeared, while the person on the throne open it's eyes, revealing two golden eyes, with black, slit like pupils.

_In Suna_

The cold wind of the night blew over the sands of the deserts that made up most of the Land of Wind. In Sunagakure no Sato, a young boy sat on a rooftop, looking at the moon. This boy wore a black, one piece outfit, with baggy pant legs, that stopped below the knees. The shirt sleeves were short as well, revealing slightly longer mesh sleeves. He had on a gourd, held by a leather belt over his left shoulder, and a sash of white that went over his right shoulder, and around his waist, before trailing down like a loincloth. A Suna headband hung from the brown strap holding the gourd on his back. He had short red hair, and small grey eyes. Black rings, like a racoon, circled his eyes. A blood red tattoo, in the shape of the kanji for 'love', was above his right eye. He glanced at the moon.

_What is this feeling I've been having? For a while now, I feel..... almost at peace. What is going on?_

Inside the boys mind scape, a hulking figure slowly opened an eye, revealing a black colored eye, with a gold pupil adorned with four diamonds around it.

_**Someone........ help ..... me. **_

* * *

**LR: Well, that was certainly interesting. As I pointed out, this was a filler chapter, that was mostly pointless, except for setting a couple things up. Next chapter, you'll get a little more action.**

**DNHLR: *sniff sniff* Where was the NaruHina?**

**LR: I can't do It every chapter, you know.**

**Arashen: So.... what was with the building Naruto's clones were working on?**

**LR: That is a tower. I said so in the story.**

**(Arashen face plants on the ground.)**

**RS: Okay...... but what kind of tower.**

**LR: Well, unless you can guess, you'll have to wait to find out. Now, if you all will excuse me, I have some other stuff to take care of.**

**(LR leaves. Several minutes later, there's the sounds of combat, screams, and metal hitting metal)**

**Elroth: What's that!**

**RS: My brother, playing a video game.**

**(A body goes flying by.)**

**RS: ...... or not.**

**Please review. And if you didn't like this chapter, you're not the only one. But one reviewer said I need more filler chapters, and that is what I'm going to do. Now..... where is that barbarian I was fighting? **


	14. New Faces, New Adventure

**Now begins the well known, and used, CHUUNIN ARC! (Trumpet's blare in the background, and confetti flies everywhere)**

**So, someone of you were wondering about the Shukaku bit last chapter. I explained it to those who asked. To everyone else.... you'll have to wait for the explanation that will eventually pop up.**

**RS: Suspense. It's a killer.**

**Arashen: Tell me about it.**

**LR: ..... yeah. Well, a lot of you liked seeing Sasuke get put into his place. To those of you who don't like Sasuke, or any character bashing..... sorry about that. But I do enjoy bashing some characters. Sasuke is particularly fun. I did write one story where I redeemed him. Wasn't that good though.**

**DNHLR: You're getting sidetracked.**

**LR: Right, sorry. Anyways, I have a feeling the reviewer chapters might begin soon, and I know how a bunch of you like those. For those of you unfamiliar with them, I let a couple of reviewers join me and the gang in the before and after author bits of a chapter. There, you get to ask questions, hang out, or in some cases..... cause mayhem. I'll announce when they start. This time, you have to be a reviewer though. You can't PM me, you have to review me, okay?**

**Also, as Marchgirl pointed out, I don't need to do disclaimers all the time. So, no more disclaimers, except at the beginning of a story, or at points where I add something new. However, if you like the disclaimers (or you say that they are needed), let me know, and I'll start them up again.**

**(I made a mistake in Chapter 10. It was one month after they graduated that The Wave Arc happened. I did two and a half. Sorry about that.)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**New Faces,**

**New Adventure**

Three figures slowly stalked through the trees of one of the training grounds of Konoha. The three genin of team 8 stopped, as Naruto kneeled down to examine something. "You see here? The way the grass is slightly bent to this side, unlike the rest of the grass. It means someone stepped here, and since the grass hasn't returned to it's normal shape, I would say up to twenty minutes ago."

In the three and a half months since they returned from Wave, there had been some changes amongst the genin of Team 8. Naruto was mostly the same. But both Hinata and Shino were undergoing some changes.

Shino had started to open up more aroundhis team, and the other genin who sometimes trained with them at Naruto's home. It turned out that besides bugs, Shino also liked literature. Naruto had let him borrow a few novels from the library, and Shino enjoyed them. He also revealed a secret love for pocky, which is bugs enjoyed immensely. Naruto, who had begun working at the forge he had taken from the one blacksmith, had forged a weapon for Shino, to help increase his close quarter capabilities. It was a small, elven style scimitar, which Shino was able to hide up the sleeve of his coat. He had give Shino a scroll covering the training movements for practicing with the sword, and Shino had delved into it.

Hinata had undergone the most change. While training with Anko, Hinata had started to move away from her old choice of clothes. She still wore her ninja pants, but had traded in her coat and long sleeved shirt. Now, she had on a mesh shirt that had sleeves to the elbows, and a black, short sleeve shirt over that, which conformed more towards her figure. The middle of the shirt was adorned with the red Hyuuga flame spiral, over a white circle. She also had a indigo blue coat, similar to Anko's. She still wore her headband around her neck, like a necklace.

Her courage had increased, as she trained with Anko. She was still quite, but she smiled and laughed more, and spoke up when she had something to say. She even made jokes now. As for her training, she was now lasting almost half an hour in her spars against Anko, and Naruto definitely had to give his all, with his seals still on, in sparring with her now. She had begun looking over her clans techniques, and was practicing them, trying to modify them for her own taijutsu style. She now understood Sindarin, and was starting to become fluent in it, although she still had a ways to go. Both Naruto and Elroth had begun training her with an elven long sword, and Elroth had hinted that perhaps she should learn how to use a bow as well. However, Hinata didn't carry a sword yet, as she wasn't proficient enough to actually use one in real combat.

Currently, they were busy learning tracking skills that didn't rely upon Hinata's Byakugan, and Shino's insects. One never knew when they might fight or track someone who could get past their clan's abilities.

Hinata leaned over, and gently brushed the grass, as Naruto smiled at her. "Can you tell anything else from this, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata stared intently at the patch of grass and earth. "There's an imprint. It's very light, meaning the person is a shinobi. Judging from the shape and depth of certain areas, the person jumped from here," she looked up, and saw a small twig on a branch that was broken, "up to there."

Naruto nodded. "Excellent. Shino, can you see anything we might have missed?" Shino glanced around, before turning to them.

"There is another broken branch there, indicating our quarry is watching us." He said softly. Naruto just nodded, and slowly stood up.

"So, it appears our target is heading westward. Hinata, you take point. Shino, follow behind me." With that, Hinata jumped into the trees. A few seconds later, Naruto followed, and then Shino.

Haku smirked. _Knew they would fall for the false trail._ She prepared to leap after them, only to suddenly find a kunai at her throat. She slowly turned her head, to see Hinata smiling.

"We win." Hinata said. Haku sighed.

"And I'm supposed to be a chuunin." She sighed, as she hopped down. Naruto and Shino came out from where they had been hiding.

Haku had joined in the groups training program, while offering her own services in training. She had started training Hinata in finding the points on a persons body that could be used to deal maximum damage, thus increasing the danger of her new taijutsu. She had also begun helping hinata in at least understanding the element of water, seeing as how when Naruto tested Hinata, her chakra held an affinity towards the element. Since water was one half of what it took to make ice, Haku had studied the element, and even trained in a few jutsus. Now, she was passing her knowledge to Hinata. However, her time was somewhat limited, because she was a chuunin. She still wore her battle kimono, but now had a Konoha headband, and a chuunin vest.

Chouji had changed quite a bit. He still ate a lot, but now, he was moving towards a more balanced diet. This had led to some of his fat becoming actual muscle, increasing his strength.

Shikamaru and Kiba were both still the same, as Shikamaru was too lazy to change, and Kiba couldn't really learn much from Naruto. However, he was fascinated by Wargs, which appeared in some of the texts and scrolls Naruto had brought with him.

Elroth waited at the edge of the forest, as Team 8, and Haku emerged. He nodded at the victorious looks on Team 8's faces. "Good work. Remember, even a jounin may not think about the smallest tracks he or she may leave. Keep a look out for anything suspicious."

They all nodded, before Naruto glanced around, noticing someone missing. "Where's Kurenai-sensei?"

Elroth shrugged. "She said she had something to take care of, and left. She said you all had the rest of the day off, but to meet her back here tomorrow for something important. With that, I'm off." Elroth turned, and left. Haku just nodded to the others, and left, muttering about having a meeting involving several other chuunin. Shino headed off, as his father had talked to him about starting his training on controlling some of the more advanced species of bugs in the Aburame arsenal.

Naruto smiled at Hinata. "Want to go get some lunch?"Hinata just nodded, and the two of them headed off. Naruto looked Hinata over discreetly.

He really liked her new look. It was feminine, but in a dangerous way. He also noticed that she had started to grow her hair out, as it now reached towards the nape of her neck.

Unknown to him, Hinata was also checking Naruto out, and once again, admiring the changes. Naruto was amongst the tallest of the genin, rivaling Shikamaru and Shino in height. And the few times she had seen him without his coat, (which had led to nosebleeds, and near faints), she had seen that he was well defined. He was bulked on muscles, but they were there. His hair was growing longer, with a few bangs hanging over his headband, and the rest starting to go down his back. Overall, Hinata knew that Naruto was incredible looking. _Unfortunately, _sh thought, _other's have noticed too._

Even now, she could see several girls, and even older woman, who were givingNaruto appraising looks. A few of the girls blushed, while others had hearts or stars in their eyes, marking them as fangirls. Hinata grew angry, since she had seen Naruto from day one, and had cared for him since then.

The two of them headed down an alley, when Naruto finally turned, and confronted the strangest thing. A large, rectangular box, with eye holes. It was painted to look like the ground. Naruto shook his head.

"Konohamaru, rocks and boulders are not shaped like that. Come out now." Hinata looked a him questioningly, only to jump back with a small scream, as the box exploded into three different colored puffs of smoke. There was a coughing from inside, and a voice that wasn't Konohamaru's rang out.

"Cough cough..... I think we used too much there." The smoke cleared, to reveal Konohamaru with two other kids his age. One was a girl, with orange hair in a pair of tall pig tails, and a permanent blush on her cheeks. She wore a pink top with a red vest over it, and grey capri pants. The other was a boy with brown hair, glasses, and what looked like a permanent booger hanging from his nose. He wore a dark grey long sleeved shirt, and khaki colored shorts.

(A/N: Anyone else disgusted by that? Just wrong, especially since it goes over to Shipuuden.)

Naruto and Hinata looked at them. "Ummmm, Konohamaru? Who are they?"

Suddenly, a strange background appeared. The girl appeared, shouting, "I'm Moegi, the sassiest kunoichi in Konoha!"

Then the boy with glasses appeared. "I'm Udon, the Math Wizard of Konoha!"

"And I'm Konohamaru, the future Hokage!" Shouted Konohamaru, appearing in between his two friends.

"And we're the Konohamaru Corps!" They shouted as one, while explosions of confetti went off behind them.

Naruto and Hinata just stood, there, as anime sweat drops fell down their heads. It was at that moment that Naruto noticed each of them was wearing a black cloth strip, tied like his was. He smirked. "Well, it's been a while, Konohamaru. And you have gotten some friends. How is your training going?"

Konohamaru smiled. "GREAT! Ebisu-sensei is teaching me, and now the others, all kinds of cool stuff. And he's making us work really hard too."

Naruto nodded. "That's good. Glad to hear it. Oh, where are my manners. Konohamaru Corps, this is my best friend, and one of my teammates, Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata-chan, this is Konohamaru Sarutobi, and his firneds."

Hinata smiled, and bowed. "I'm honored to meet all of you."

Konohamaru smiled back. "Nice to meet you too. Hey boss, is she your.....?" He held up a pinky to emphasize his point, while Moegi giggled. Immediately, both Naruto and Hinata blushed deep red.

"N-no! She's my best friend, nothing more!" Naruto said somewhat loudly. Hinata mentally sighed, but just nodded with Naruto.

"Oh. Well, she's at least better looking than that other girl. The one with the huge forehead? What's her name?" Konohamaru asked, turning to Moegi, who shrugged. But as he turned to Udon, he heard cracking knuckles, and grinding teeth. He turned to see Sakura standing there, a large red tick on her forehead. Naruto leaned over to them.

"If you meant her..... I would suggest running." The Konohamaru Corps nodded slowly, before disappearing, leaving three very scared looking after images. Sakura was right behind them, as they tore around a corner. Suddenly, Konohamaru, who was looking over his shoulder, crashed into something.

"Hey watch it!" A irritated voice said from above him. Konohamaru found himself being picked up by the front of his shirt. The guy he bumped into was dressed in a black, one piece outfit, which had pointed ears on the top, and a half red, half yellow marking on the front. The hand that gripped Konohamaru, as well as the other one, were covered in black, fingerless gloves. Purple paint markings adorned his face. On his back, he had a wrapped object, with brown hair or fur coming off the top of it. His only other visible weapon was the in the kunai and shuriken holster secured to his right leg.

"Kankuro, we don't have time for this." Came an annoyed female voice from behind him. A girl with blond hair I four short ponytails placed her hands on her hips. She wore a white outfit, which was open at the shoulders, and went down to above her knees. The sleeves were rolled to below her elbows, and her shoulder and lower neck were covered in a mesh shirt under her outfit. She also had mesh on her left thigh, ad right calf. A huge, black iron fan was thrust into the back of a red sash around her waist.

Both of them had headbands. The boy wore his around the forehead of his outfit, and the girl had her's around her neck. The emblems on them were hourglass shaped, with a rectangle above those shapes.

Konohamaru struggled in Kankuro's grasp, as the painted boy looked back at the blond girl. "Oh come one, Temari. He ran into me, and he needs to apologize. And if not.... I can always have some fun with the little punk." He turned, only to find that there is a gloved hand over his holding Konohamaru up. Suddenly, there was immense pain, as the gloved hand begins crushing his. He grunted in pain, as he let Konohamaru go. The young boy managed to land on his feet, and scurried back. Naruto looked at him, from his spot next to Kankuro.

"You okay Konohamaru?"

"Yeah. Thanks boss." Naruto looked at Kankuro, who was grimacing.

"Just so you know, that was the grandson of our Hokage. If you had hurt him in any way, you might have brought war upon your village." With that, he let go of Kankuro's hand. The older boy shook his hand, before grabbing the bundle off his back. The girl behind him gripped her fan. But at the same time, she gave naruto an appraising look.

_He doesn't look half bad. Too bad he won' t be around long enough._

"Want to try me now?" He growled. Naruto looked at him, before shaking his head.

"There's no point. I was giving you a warning. Since you're not from around here, you want to play nice."

Sakura, who had been standing behind Naruto with Hinata, glanced at their headbands. "You're both from Suna. Are you here for the chuunin exams?"

Kankuro growled. 'What's it to you, pinky?"

Naruto shook his head. "You're not making a good impression on yourself. And I don't think he likes what you're doing either." He nodded towards a tree on the other side of the alley fence. A red haired boy with a huge gourd hung upside down from a tree branch.

"Kankuro, you're a disgrace to our village." The boy said in a emotionless voice. He disappeared in a swirl of sand, reappearing on the ground. Kyuubi straightened up inside Naruto.

"**Kit, there's something about him. Something..... familiar.**"

Naruto nodded, as Kankuro and Temari both looked at the younger boy in fear. "B-but Gaara, he started it."

"Shut up, or I'll kill you." Gaara said. He turned to Naruto and bowed his head. "Forgive my brother."

Naruto nodded. "As long as nothing comes of it, no problem. Sakura, would you mind escorting Konohamaru and his friends to Ichiraku? I'll be there soon."

Sakura just nodded, and left. Normally, she would be pissed to be ordered like that. But something in Naruto's voice kept her from questioning him. Naruto looked at gaara, and nodded at the tattoo on his forehead. "That's more than just a decoration. Are you a jinchuuriki?"

Almost immediately, the three Suna tensed in their own way. Kankuro got ready to unwrap his bundle, Temari had her fan out, but still folded, and Gaara's eyes narrowed. Inside, the crazed and bloodthirsty demon, known as Shukakau, began howling for him to kill the blond. "How do you know?"

Naruto just smiled. "Because, I'm one too. With that, he let out a concentrated burst of Kyuubi's power, so that only the Suna ninjas could feel it. Both Kankuro and Temari gasped, and dropped to their knees, while Gaara paled, but that was it. Inside him, Shukaku suddenly went quiet, as he felt the power.

Despite what most people thought, Shukaku wasn't crazy. When he was free, he was one of the most battle hungry of the nine. But still, he had been respectful of both life, and nature. The reason for his insane and bloodthirsty nature had actually been his solitude spent in the special jar that had contained him, until the Kazekage had sealed him in Gaara. The incomplete seal had added onto Shukaku's insanity. However, he still had a few moments of sanity. And the blast of Kyuubi's power knocked Shukaku into one of those brief moments.

_**I..... I recognize that power....... Huan. **_"**Listen to me! Don't harm him! He can help us!**" Shukaku yelled. Desperately, he reached out, and flood Gaara's mind with images from before he had been captured.

Gaara grabbed his head, and fell to his feet. Naruto instantly stopped, as Hinata rushed to Gaara's side, and began checking him over. Kankuro and Temari got to their feet, worried about what had happened, and what it meant for their plans. Eventually, Gaara got up, shaking his head. Hinata slowly moved away, as Gaara looked at Naruto.

"I don't know what you did...... but..... I feel I should trust you. As does..... 'Mother'. I will talk to you later." With that, he turned and left, followed by Kankuro and Temari. Naruto sighed, as he turned to Hinata, who glanced at him.

"What happened?" She said. Naruto shrugged, until Kyuubi contacted him.

"**It's Shukaku. I can sense his power in there. But.... it felt off. Until you blasted him with my power, he felt more bloodthirsty, and aggressive. We must find out what is happening to him.**"

_We will. Don't worry._ With that, Naruto returned his attention to Hinata. "Kyuubi said that the boy contains Shukaku, one of the other nine. But something is wrong with him. I'll see what I can do for him, when next we talk."

Hinata nodded, as they headed off towards Ichiraku Ramen.

_Hokage Tower_

Several jounin stood in front of the Hokage, along with some of the chuunin from the Academy. Sarutobi nodded at them.

"As you all know, the chuunin exams are coming soon, and it is our turn to host them. Do any of the jounin here believe their genin are ready to participate in the chuunin exams?"

Almost immediately, Kurenai stepped forward. "I, Kurenai Yuuhi, jounin sensei of Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga of Team8. I swear on my honor as a jounin that these three are ready for the chuunin exams."

Shortly after, both Asuma Sarutobi, the sensei of Team 10, and Kakashi Hatake, sensei of Team 7, nominated their teams. Iruka stepped forward.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect. These students were mine once, and with the possible exception Naruto, none of them are ready."

Kurenai looked at Iruka. "Naruto has been personally training with Hinata and Shino since he came back from his travel. And I was under the impression he had trained with Kiba, Shikamaru, ad Chouji as well."

Asuma nodded. "Shikamaru is a bit more active on the team, but Chouji is so different than expected. He's more confident, and is really dangerous with that ax of his."

"And my team are all strong. Kiba and Sasuke were among the best fighters of the Academy, and Sakura has gotten better at fighting, especially in genjutsu. Their ready."

Sarutobi nodded. "Iruka, while I appreciate your concerns, they are right. You cannot baby them, as they are ninjas of the village."

Iruka slowly nodded, and stepped back. Sarutobi looked around. "Are there any other nominations?"

Suddenly, a voice rang out. "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" A man appeared in front of all the jounin, holding what he considered an impressive pose. His right thumb and pointer finger formed a ring around his eye, while the left hand was in the air. One leg was slightly bent. "I, the Sexy Green Beast of Konoha, Might Gai, nominate my team of Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten of Team 9. I swear on my honor as a jounin sensei that they are ready for the chuunin exam. And if they aren't, I'll run 200 laps around Konoha on my hands, with weights tied to my legs."

Everyone just sweat dropped, as they looked at Gai. One could see where Rock Lee got his fashion sense from. Might Gai wore almost skintight green spandex, with his jounin vest open, a red clothed headband as a belt around his waist, and orange leg warmers. He had large eyebrows, and bowl shaped haircut.

Sarutobi nodded. "Well, thank you Gai. Please, step back now."

Gai nodded, and stepped back. "Yosh! I can't wait to pit my team against that of my eternal rival!"

Kakashi just mentally sighed, while in the physical world, he looked up from his book. "Huh? You say something Gai?"

"Ahhhh! Your hip, cool attitude! That's why you're my eternal rival!" Gai yelled, thumping Kakashi on the back. Kurenai just smiled, watching the two.

A few other jounin nominated their teams, all of whom had been in the jounin exams at least once or twice all ready. Sarutobi nodded as he sat back.

_Three teams of rookies, all of them this years graduating class. This should be interesting. Especially you, Naruto._

_Next Morning_

Naruto, Shino, and Hinata all waited for Kurenai to arrive at their training field. Naruto sat back against a tree. "Well, the way I figure it, Kurenai-sensei probably entered us into the chuunin exams. Why else would she want to make sure we're all here?"

Shino nodded. "It makes sense. Especially when you consider our teams record. We have the most missions complete of any team. And our teamwork is sound, if not perfect. Still, a rookie team in the chuunin exams is rare."

Hinata nodded to Shino's statement, while Naruto gently folded a leaf, and made a slit in it. He began to whistle into it, and somehow, was able to change the notes as he whistled through it. They all sat there, listening to his music, until Kurenai and Elroth arrived.

"Very nice, Naruto." Naruto nodded, as he placed the leaf to one side. Kurenai pulled out three papers. "I've recommended you all for the chuunin exams. These are consent forms. This is purely voluntary, but you must do this as a team."

Naruto looked at Shino and Hinata, and nodded to the side. The three of them headed away, and huddled together.

"All right. Personally, I believe we're ready. But, this is something the whole team must decide. If either of you don't think you're ready, I have no problems waiting."

Shino nodded. "I believe we should go ahead. At least, we'll get some experience from it."

Hinata hesitated for one moment, then nodded. "I agree. We should do this."

Naruto smiled. "All right." They all turned to Kurenai, and Naruto nodded. "We'll do it."

Kurenai handed them the forms, and they quickly signed them all. Kurenai took them, looked them over and nodded. "All right. Meet at Academy Room 301 tomorrow at 11:00. In the meantime, you have the rest of your day to yourselves."

She turned to leave, then stopped. "I should warn you all though. There will be ninjas from other villages. Some of them are from villages who don't like Konoha, or maybe certain clans. You need to be on your guard, as they may use this exam to settle grudges."

Naruto nodded. "Don't worry. I'll protect them." Naruto said with a smile.

Shino and Hinata smiled at him. "And we'll do the same."

Kurenai just smiled. "All right. Do your best, and I'll see you all tomorrow."

She left, but Elroth stayed behind. Naruto turned to his teammates. "Well, no harm in getting some last minute training in, right? But let's keep it light, so we aren't hurt for tomorrow."

They nodded, and got to work.

A few hours later, Hinata was heading home. Almost as soon as she stepped past the gate, a voice called out to her. "Hinata."

She turned, to see her father coming towards her. She immediately bowed, as he approached. "Hinata, Neji and his team have been entered into the chuunin exam. What about your team?"

Hinata nodded her head. "My team has been entered as well, otou-san."

Hiashi nodded. "I expect you to at least not damage our reputation." With that, he turned away. Hinata sighed, as she closed her eyes.

_Just once..... just once, I wish he would be proud of me._ She thought, as she turned away. She came to her room, and laid down, only to sit up at a knock at her door. "Who is it?"

"Nee-chan? Can I come in?"

"Yes." Hanabi entered, and sat on the bed next to Hinata.

"Nee-chan, is it true you're in the chuunin exams?" HInata smiled and nodded. Hanabi smiled, and got excited.

"That is so great! I know you're going to do well." Then she stopped, and grew somber. "But Neji is in it too, and I've seen him train a few times. He's really dangerous."

Hinata slowly nodded. "I know. I just....... I just hope I don't have to face him." She whispered the last part. Hanabi placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"You'll do fine. Besides, you wouldn't want to disappoint your boyfriend, would you?" Hinata instantly blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend. And besides," Hinata said with a smile on her face, "you're one to talk. I've seen you looking at the Hokage's grandson a few times."

Hanabi blushed and looked away. "He's just so stupid sometimes. It's funny to watch."

Hinata smiled, and hugged Hanabi. "Whatever you say, imouto."

She sighed, before getting up. "I need to take a shower. Would you mind leaving?" Hanabi shook her head, and got up. She hugged Hinata back.

"Good luck tomorrow, nee-chan." Then she left. Hinata just nodded to herself.

_Thank you. I need all the luck I can get._

_The next morning_

Naruto arose early, and sat outside, as the sun arose. He sighed, and greeted the new day. That was, until there was a yell, a thunk, and the memories of a clone working on the tower falling headfirst from twenty feet in the air. Naruto sighed, as he put his face into the palm of his right hand. He got up, and turned to the clones.

"Be more careful! I don't want to constantly be getting memories of you guys falling to your deaths." He entered the estate, and changed into his outfit for the day. He checked over all his supplies, weapons, and other items, before turning and leaving his room. Lily was in the kitchen, brewing coffee, and making breakfast. Haku and Elroth sat around the table, talking in hushed tones. They stopped as Naruto came in. Lily smiled, placing a plate out for him.

"Morning Naruto. Big day today, huh?"

"Yeah, it is." He said, starting to eat the eggs, tomatoes, toast, bacon, and sausage on his plate. Elroth got the same meal, while Haku was given a lighter, less calorie and grease filled meal. Lily set her own plate down, and they all ate, enjoying meaningless conversation. Eventually, Naruto looked up at a clock on the wall.

"Well, I need to get going. I'll see you all...... when I see you all, I guess. Who knows how this will work."

Lily got up, and embraced Naruto tightly. "I'll miss you. I'm getting a little tired of you always disappearing like this."

Naruto hugged her tightly back. "I'm sorry. Maybe when I'm a chuunin or jounin, I'll be able to stay home more often."

He pulled away, and said goodbyes to Elroth and Haku, before leaving.

Outside the Academy, Shino waited patiently for his teammates. He gently fingered his left sleeve, feeling the sword hidden up it. He stopped as Naruto appeared next to him, landing from a jump off a nearby rooftop. Hinata approached from the other way. She smiled at both of them, and Naruto returned her smile, while Shino nodded. They turned, and entered the Academy.

As they made their way down the halls of the Academy, they came across a crowd of genin crowded outside a room. Two genin stood in front of them, stopping them from entering a door with a sign above it that read 301. Naruto sighed, as he saw the pathetic excuse for a trap. "It's a test, to weed out the weakest teams. We just barely got on the second floor."

Hinata and Shino both nodded, as the team moved forward. They stopped though, when they saw Lee lying on the ground, rubbing the bruise on his face, while Tenten tried to help him up. "Leave him alone, you jerks!"

"Heh. You should thank us. We're trying to keep you al from making an embarrassment of yourselves, and the village."

"Yeah. You should just go home."

Naruto jerked his head to one side, and Team 8 moved around them. Suddenly, an arrogant voice rang out. "Why don't you lose the genjutsu? We're on our way to the third floor." Naruto dropped his head, down, as Sasuke missed the point of the trap.

"That stupid idiot." He whispered, as he turned to see Lee blocking both Sasuke's attack, and one of the two genin guarding the door. There was a brief moment of Sasuke and Neji trying to intimidate each other, before Team 7 past Team 8. Lee was about to head after them, when Naruto stopped them.

"Hey, you're Lee, right?" Naruto said. Lee smiled, as he recognized the blond ninja.

"YOSH! And you're Hinata-san's youthful companion, Naruto Uzumaki. I still wish to test your flames of youth. But now, I wish to fight Uchiha-san!" He tried to leave again, when Naruto stopped him.

"Lee, while I would love to see Sasuke get his butt handed to him, you might want to wait for later. Otherwise, Sasuke might be able to learn something off you now, and use it against you if you have to fight him later."

Lee looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "I see your point. All right then! I'll challenge him later! For now, good luck in the exams!"

Naruto nodded, and they headed off, traveling from one part of the Academy to another, before arriving outside room 301. Kurenai was waiting there for them. She gave them all a smile. "Good, you all came. I wouldn't be able to let you through if one of you didn't come. Now, remember. Be careful. And have fun." Kurenai said, before turning, and leaving. Naruto nodded, and opened the doors.

Inside, almost a hundred genin stood from all different villages. They were all busy glaring at Sasuke, who had Ino draped over his back. Ino was busy yelling at Sakura, who just shrugged, and said something back. Ino looked at her in surprise, and got off Sasuke's back.

Naruto and the others joined them, and Kiba gave a happy/exasperated sigh. "Finally. Some people who are sane."

Naruto just smiled, and nodded at shikamaru and Chouji. Suddenly, he felt a wave of KI roll over him, and he looked to see a couple of teams of Iwa genin glaring at him. He gave them a smirk, before letting out his own KI, causing the Iwa shinobi, and quite a few other teams, to sweat, and gasp. Naruto let it off, as Shikamaru shrugged. "This is so troublesome."

"Hey, you all might want to keep it down. This isn't a place for rowdy kids." An older genin, wearing a alight purple outfit with a purple grey shirt underneath it came over. He had on a pair of glasses, silver hair, and a Konoha headband.

"What's it to you, four eyes?" Kiba said. The boy just shrugged.

"Just wanted to give some wet behind the ears genin some advice. Names Kabuto Yakushi."

Hinata bowed her head to him. "What advice do you have?"

Kabuto pulled out a deck of cards, and started shuffling them, as he explained they were data cards. He had taken the exams seven times now, and had gathered a lot of information, which he stored on the cards. He held one up, which was blank, and channeled chakra into it. It revealed a map of the elemental nations, with info on the number of genin participating in the exam from each village. "I also have info on most of the competitors. It's far from complete, but..... if I can help."

Sasuke stepped forward. "I want info on Naruto Uzumaki, from Konoha."

Kabuto just smirked. "You know his name, and village? Too easy." He pulled out a card, and spun it. Then, the info appeared, revealing Naruto's picture, his teammates and sensei's pictures, and some other statistics.

"Okay. He's a genin from Konoha, his teammates are Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame. Jounin sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi, the famed 'Genjutsu Mistress' of Konoha. It says here he disappeared for two years on a training trip, and came back with two companions. He's been on over fifty D-ranks, and..... woah. _Two_ A-ranked missions. NOt only that, but you've been listed as the replacement of Zabuza Momoichi as one of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri."

All the genin gasped as they looked at Naruto. To Team 10, this was a shock. Naruto had completed two missions usually reserved only for jounin. For Teams 8 and 7, this was half of a surprise. They all had been on the C turned A-ranked mission to Wave. It was the other one that surprised them. Naruto just waved it off. "The first one was when Mizuki-teme tried to steal the Forbidden Scroll, and frame me for it."

Kabuto nodded. "Yeah. It also says here you posses some unknown ability, which could possibly be classified as a kekkai genkai." _If I can find out more, I'll pass it on to Orochimaru-sama._

Sasuke growled in annoyance. Naruto just smirked, as he nodded to Kabuto. "I've got someone. Gaara of Suna."

Kabuto flipped through the cards, and pulled it out. "All right. Let's see here. Okay, he's been on 47 D-ranked, 12 C-ranked, and..... one B-ranked mission. And listen to this. He's never even been touched in battle."

Everyone just sated at the card, except Hinata and Naruto, who were less surprised. Shikamaru gulped. "He's been on a B-ranked, and wasn't touched? Oh man, what a drag."

Kabuto nodded. "There are a lot of powerful shinobi here. Almost all the major villages, and some of the more powerful minor villages are here. The wild card is Oto though. Not much is known about them, because they just got started. Their pretty small right now." He said. Unbeknownst to him, the three genin of Oto were listening. One, who looked like a mummy with a fur thing on his back, and one eye visible, growled.

"I'll show him small." He muttered, before charging forward, almost disappearing in the crowd. HInata gently nudged Naruto, who saw the genin moving from the corner of his eye.

_I'll have to time it just right, and..... now!_ Naruto suddenly flung a kunai from up his sleeve. The blade hurtled just right, spinning so that the hilt of the blade smacked into the Oto genin's head at the right moment. He crashed into a wall, slumping over. Naruto stood over the stunned genin, retrieving his kunai. There was a sudden explosion of smoke from up front.

"ALL RIGHT, YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! LEAVE THE FIGHTING TILL LATER, OR YOU'LL DEAL WITH ME!"

At the front, the black clad figure of Ibiki Morino, and ten chuunin, appeared. Naruto moved away from the genin, who got to his feet, and glared at Naruto.

"All right. I'm Ibiki Morino, your first proctor. And welcome to my Hell!"

* * *

**The chuunin arc begins! Sorry if it wasn't quite up to snuff, but I actually kinda like it. Anyways, this month, Marchgirl, the one who really got me inspired to join fanfiction, is having her birthday. So, wish her a Happy Birthday.**

**Anyways, it seems Kishimoto got his head on track. Hinata is still alive, for the moment, and Sakura is heading in to help her. So.... NARUHINA, and Kishimoto, live on! NARUHINA FANS, UNITE!**

**Please review.**


	15. Forest Secrets

**Chuunin Exams, Part 2.**

**All right! Here's the first and second tests of the Chuunin Exams. Now, some of you have raised concerns that** **Naruto is too strong. Rest assured, this, or the next chapter, will reveal Naruto's weakness** **(which is also his strength).**

**RS: What is his weakness?**

**LR: It can be both a weakness, and a strength. That's all I'm going to tell you.**

**RS: Meanie! (Sticks tongue out at LR)**

**DNHLR: ........ is she really sticking her tongue out at you?**

**DLTLR: She really is.**

**DHGLR: How childish.**

**LR: ....... wow. You're kinda cold, you know that?**

**DHGLR: I'm bored, what do you expect?**

**Elroth: I'm serious most of the time, and I'm not even that harsh on someone.**

**Arashen: Totally.**

**DHGLR: I HAVE TO WAIT FOR LR TO FINISH ALL HIS NARUTO STORIES, BEFORE I EVEN GET A SHOT!**

**LR: Well, I like Naruto more than Harry Potter. So you have to wait.**

**DHGLR: Fine. I'm going, for now. But I'll return later.**

**LR: Whatever. Anyways, let's get on with the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Forest Secrets**

"All right. The first test is a written exam! You'll have one hour to complete 10 questions, with the last question being given out with fifteen minutes to spare. Now, you all will start the test with 10 points. However, these eagle eyed chuunin will be watching you, and if they catch you cheating, you'll lose two points for every time your caught. If you lose all 10 points, you, are disqualified. And if you are, so is your team." Ibiki said with an evil smirk. Naruto could swear he felt Sasuke's glares at Kiba, while Sakura glanced somewhat worriedly ather teammate.

Ibiki held up a basket. "You'll each come up, and get a number, which is where you'll be sitting. Now MOVE!"

The genin quickly retrieved their numbers, and got to their seats. Naruto found himself in the middle area of the room. As he sat down, he began to think to himself.

_We automatically start with a full score. We lose points if we're caught cheating. But that doesn't make sense. If we're caught cheating, we should automatically fail. What are they getting at? Wait. Didn't Kiba say something about this?_

_**Flashback**_

"_Kakashi-sensei may be late, and a little lazy sometimes. But he knows what he's talking about." Kiba said, as he and the others were just hanging out, and talking in Naruto's dojo. He smiled as he fed Kiba a dog treat. "He told us that 'those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash'."_

_Naruto nodded. "I can admire that. Your comrades lives should come first, even before the mission."_

_Kiba smirked. "Yeah. He also said that in the lives of shinobi, you always need to 'look underneath the underneath'_. _I still don't get it though."_

_**Flashback Ends**_

_That's what I need to do. These guys are going to be watching us, right? But we only lose points if we get caught. I wonder if we're supposed to cheat._

As soon as Naruto flipped over his test, his thoughts, and slight horror, were confirmed. All nine questions were incredibly hard. _Some of these questions might make a jounin sweat! I can answer a couple of them, bu a few of these are beyond my grasp, _he thought.

As the test progressed, several other genin were reaching the same conclusion as him, while several other teams were being booted out. One genin was close to pissing his pants, as a chuunin had thrown a kunai at his desk, when he had lost his last points.

Neji and Hinata both activated their Byakugans, while Tenten had managed to rig a series of mirrors above her, which were tied to her pencil with nearly invisible strings. She adjusted them, until both her, and Lee, could copy off another genin's test.

(A/N: I would love to know how none of the chuunin saw that thing.)

Akamaru sat on Kiba's head, and slowly read answers off to Kiba from other tests he saw. The mummy looking Oto genin listened to the taps of a pencil nearby, and copied the answers from there. Gaara created a third eye of sand, and while irritating another genin's eyes, read his paper with the third eye. After finally figuring out the test, Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy someone else's movements. Shikamaru and Sakura just answered the questions, and Ino used her **Mind Transfer Jutsu**to take over Sakura, and read her paper. Kankuro left to use the bathroom, accompanied by one of the chuunin. In the bathroom, he copied the answers on a small piece of paper, while some of the chuunin's face crumbled away, revealing a strange, lifeless eye underneath. Kankuro returned, only to see Ibiki smile at him.

"I hope that you were able to sort your thoughts." He said. Kankuro grimaced.

_He knows. _Kankuro moved past Temari, secretly leaving the slip of paper behind.

Naruto just sighed, as he looked over his paper. He had managed to answer three questions, but the others eluded him. _And I have no way to gather info, without having time to sort it out. Unless........ _"Proctor? I need to use the restroom."

Naruto was also led away by a chuunin. While in the restroom, Naruto went into a stall, and without using hand signs, made a Shadow Clone. The Shadow Clone quickly changed into a fly, and buzzed into the air, landing on Naruto's shoulder, as the chuunin banged on the stall door.

"What's going on in there?"

"Heh heh. Sorry. I had a big breakfast, and it's catching up with me." Naruto said sheepishly. The chuunin sighed in disgust, before backing away.

Several minutes later, Naruto returned, and sat down. He looked up at the clock on the wall. _Seven minutes left. I'm pushing the limit._

With two minutes remaining, Naruto stiffened, as the transformed Shadow Clone dispelled outside the room. Naruto smiled, as he finished the exam, with ten seconds to spare.

"All right, put those pencils down. Before I give you the last question, I need to tell you a few things first. One, this question is voluntary. You can choose to take I, or forfeit now. However, if you forfeit now, you and your team are disqualified."

"Then why would anyone not take the question?" Shouted one genin. Ibiki turned his sadistic smile to him.

"Because if you take it, and fail, you'll remain a genin forever. You will never be able to become a chuunin."

There was an immediate uproar, as Kiba jumped to his feet. "Bull! I know there are genin in here who have been through this test more than once!"

"Tough luck. I wasn't in charge back then. So, it's your choice. Try, and risk being a genin forever, or quit, and try again six months from now."

One by one, several more teams left, as individual members folded under the pressure. Naruto saw Hinata glancing back at him with worry, and he smiled at her, giving her encouragement. Then he slowly stood up.

"Are you done yet? Because I for one am ready for this, and want to get it done." Everyone looked at Naruto in shock, with a few being angry or jealous. Ibiki looked at him.

"Oh really? You're going to risk being a genin forever?" Naruto just stared back, his gaze so set and intense, that Ibiki gave the smallest flinch. _It's like looking at the Yondaime._

"My dream, and goal, is to protect this village, and all those precious to me. If I have to do it as a genin, then so be it. But I will not hold my team back, because of my own fear."

All around him, some genin, whose resolve were wavering, sat straight, and nodded. Ibiki glanced around. _Little punk put some back bone into them. Not bad kid. _"All right then. Are you all ready?"

As some of them nodded, Ibiki stood tall. "All of you who chose to take the final question..... pass."

There was a moments silence, and then Temari rose up in frustration and annoyance. "What the hell was that all about!?"

"That punk there hit the nail on the head. This wasn't about a question. This was whether or not you were willing to sacrifice yourself for your team."

"The first part of the test was about your ability to gather information, without being detected. If you can't do that, then you shouldn't be here at all. The second part tested your resolve, and if you are willing to make the necessary sacrifices for your team. Sometimes, in order to complete a mission, you may have to sacrifice yourself, and risk capture," Ibiki slowly untied his headband, which formed a bandana over his scalp, and removed it, "and torture."

His entire scalp was a mass of scars, burns, and old wounds from other torture techniques. "Not pretty. But if you're not willing to risk this..... then you don't deserve to be ninja. This is what are life is about." He tied his bandana headband back into place. "However, you all pass the first exam. So we don't need to worry, do we?"

The genin would have cheered, and celebrated, except a maroon colored object crashed through a window. It exploded, with four kunai sinking into the walls. They were tied to a banner, which read, 'The proctor for the second exam, the sexy and single, Anko Mitarashi!'.

Standing in front of the banner was a young woman, dressed in a way that made all the openly perverted men drool, and all the closet perverts blush, as they fought back nosebleeds. She wore a mesh shirt, which was tight against her body, a tan miniskirt, and a tan overcoat, similar to Ibiki's black one, but shorter around the bottom. She had a pair of white metal greaves on, and a rope necklace with a wooden bauble on the end. Her purple hair was somewhat short, and done up in a small, spiky ponytail. Her headband was around her forehead.

She looked around with brown, mischievous eyes. "All right, you maggots. No time for celebrating! The second exam begins now!" She shouted.

All the genin just sweat dropped, while Ibiki leaned out from around the banner. "You're early...... and really just ruined the mood."

Anko looked sheepish for a few moments, until she counted up the genin left. "Sixty. Ibiki, you let twenty teams get through? You must be slipping."

"We've got a good crop this year."

"HA! I'll cut their numbers in half, before I'm done. All right! Get your butts moving to Training Ground 44! MOVE!" She smiled at Hinata, before disappearing. The genin quickly filed out after her.

(A/N: I know that the canon has this happen the next day, but I've got nothing new to add in, so I'm just skipping to it happening now.)

About half an hour later, the genin who passed the first exam were gathered outside of a chain fence. The fence was covered in red and yellow signs, which all said "WARNING! Do not Enter without Authorization!"

The other side of the fence was a mass of giant trees, whose branches, trunks, and roots were twisted. The forest was dark, and the trees covered in moss, and other plant growths. Quite a few of the genin gulped at the sight of it.

One genin wasn't even looking at the forest. Instead, his attention was on a certain kunoichi. He disappeared, reappearing in front of Sakura Haruno, who gasped as the boy appeared in front of him.

_What huge eyebrows! Are they real?_ She thought, as Rock Lee smiled at her.

"Hello! My name is Rock Lee, the Second Green Beast of Konoha! What is your name?"

Sakura gave him a polite smile. "Well, my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm pleased to meet you."

"YOSH! That is a beautiful name! Sakura-san, will you go out with me?"

Seven months ago, Sakura would have said no way, and called him a freak with huge eyebrows. But now, she gave it some thought. _I don't know anything about him. And if what I've seen and heard from Naruto is right_, _you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. Still..... I don't know. _"Ummm, Lee, I'm sorry, but I don't really know you. But I wouldn't mind being your friend. Would that be all right?"

Lee slumped for a moment, then smiled and nodded. "Very well! I'll be your friend, and hopefully, you'll see that my 'Flames of Youth' burn passionately! Until then, Sakura-san!" He turned to leave, but Sakura stopped him.

"You can call me chan, since we're friends."

"YOSH!" Lee yelled, with rivers of anime tears following down from his eyes. Suddenly a kunai whipped by, slicing his cheek open. Anko came up behind him, and licked the blood.

"Mmmmmmm. Not bad. Very spirited." She murmured. Sakura gaped in disgust, and Lee shivered. Anko suddenly turned, as a long tongue moved in front of her face, holding her kunai. The tongue belonged to a female shinobi from Kusa (Grass).

"I believe you dropped thisss." She said, holding her straw hat down slightly. Anko smiled, as she took her kunai and disappeared to the front of the group.

"All right everyone! Welcome to Training Ground #44, or as we Konoha Shinobi call it, The Forest of Death. Now, your second exam is a survival test. You all will be given a scroll, and let into the forest. You have five days to get a scroll of the opposite type, and get to the tower in the center of the forest. Your whole team has to get there though, and in one piece. Also, you can't open your scrolls. Otherwise.... well, those who open the scroll will find out."

Chouji groaned slightly. While he didn't relish the thought of going five days without real food, he could make it. His new training had proven it, as he had actually gone through a couple meals without eating.

Anko held up a stack of papers. "Before we begin, you all need to sign a waiver, that keeps us from being responsible should the worst happen. Say, like a giant snake swallows you whole, or another team kills you, stuff like that. When your whole team turns in their waivers, you get your scroll."

She began handing out the waivers. A few genin looked at the paper with fear, but others signed their's right away. She smiled, as she pointed them to a booth.

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino came out, with a heaven scroll tucked into Shino's coat. Most people would probably overlook him, since Naruto and Hinata were the ones who stood out on the team. As the rest of the genin assembled with their scrolls, Anko smiled at them all, with her psychotic smile. "All right. Two last bits of advice. One, is don't die. And two, is if you want to pass, don't fight the team with the Hyuuga girl on it. She'll beat your ass from here to Sunday."

Hinata blushed at Anko's words, while Naruto leaned over to her. "She's probably right."

With that, the teams were sent to various gates into the forest.

_With Team 10 _

"All right you two! Let's get in there, and show them what we can do!" Ino shouted, punching the air with her fist. Chouji just nodded, gripping the battle ax on his back. Shikamaru sighed.

"What a drag."

_With the Kusa Team_

"You remember our objective?" The kunoichi asked. The other two nodded. The girl ninja smiled.

_If what Kabuto told me is true, I need to check on that one team, to see what that blond boy can do._

_Team 7_

"All right. Try not to hold me back, you two." Sasuke said. Kiba growled, while Sakura looked at Sasuke.

_What on earth do I see you?_

"**Cha! He's just a stuck up jerk!**" Her inner self screamed, while punching a dummy of Sasuke.

_Maybe, but...... I still believe there is a chance for good in him._

_Team 8_

"We need an earth scroll." Naruto said, as he looked up at the forest. For some reason, he felt something ......... ancient, and powerful in the forest.

"Do you guys feel that?"

Shino looked at him, slightly confused, but Hinata slowly nodded. "I can feel..... something powerful. It's..... almost overwhelming."

Naruto nodded. "Well, let's hope we don't get into any trouble from whatever it is."

_Suna Team_

Gaara's mind was still confused about his 'Mother's' actions, when he met Naruto. The blond confused him, as he seemed to be the same, and yet, the opposite of him. He needed to learn more about this boy.

Temari and Kankuro looked at Gaara with fear, but now, confusion of their own. They noticed that their little brother was less bloodthirsty then usual.

From her position near the booth, where the teams got their scrolls, Anko finished the dango on a long toothpick, and tossed it at a button in the booth. Above each fence, a buzzer went off, and the gates opened. As one, all the teams charged into the forest.

A half an hour later, Team 9 stopped in a small overhang, created by the roots of a tree. Neji pulled a kunai out, and stuck it in the ground.

"We'll scout for food and wood. And if you see other teams, try and mark which ones are the weaker."

Tenten and Rock Lee nodded, and left, while Neji just smirked. _Time for my mission._ He got to his feet, and disappeared, heading towards the general direction of Team 8.

Meanwhile, Kiba mumbled, as Sakura cut his bonds. "I don't believe it! Stupid Ame ninja was wearing scent masking fumes!" He couldn't believe he had let some freak in yellow pajamas sneak up on him, while he was taking a leak!

Sakura just sighed, while Sasuke smirked. "And I had to save your hide. Pathetic."

Kiba growled again, as they regrouped. Sasuke looked around. "I think we need to make a password, so we recognize each other from now on. Listen here."

Little did they know, someone was listening to their conversation, through a bamboo tube in he ground.

Elsewhere, Team 8 was sitting around a tree, talking strategy. Up above them, the Iwa genin sneered. "Look at that one kid. Trying to make himself as the Second Coming of the 'Yellow Flash'."

"I know. Killing him will be too easy, but still just as sweet." Another genin said with a sick smile, as he licked the blade of a kunai.

The third one looked them both over. "Well, let's get ready. I'll go in first, and... what the hell!?" He yelled, as a giant, wet thing landed on him. Almost immediately it bit into his skin ,and started sucking. Another of the genin met the same fate, but the third jumped away. Naruto looked up, as the two Iwa genin struggled to get free.

"Good work on finding them, Shino. Hinata-chan, any sign of our third guest?"

Hinata glanced around with her Byakugan. "He's to the northeast, crouching down for now." Naruto nodded, and created a Shadow Clone, which turned into Hinata.

"Why don't you go take care of him? We'll keep him looking at us." Hinata nodded, and disappeared, while the clone took her place.

The third Iwa genin panted, as he watched Team 8. "Well, I'm not making chuunin this year, but at least I can take care of that Yondaime wannabe." He got ready to attack, only to stop as a kunai came close to hitting him. Hinata came out of the trees, her palm aiming straight for his. He jumped away, and she landed, before turning, and blocking the punch aimed at her. She flicked her hand and arm, moving it around his, before knocking his fist to one side, and attacking while he was off balance. Two strikes landed on his side and stomach, knocking him back a few steps. He grunted in pain, before drawing a kunai, and attacking Hinata.

Hinata drew her own kunai, and blocked his attack. The two went at it, using kunai and taijutsu to fight. They locked kunai for a moment, before the Iwa genin jumped back, and performed several hand signs.

"**Earth Style, Mud Avalanche Jutsu!**" He launched a flood of mud at Hinata, who leaped onto a tree, and threw several kunai with explosives tags at him. He jumped away, as the explosions ripped through the ground and tree roots. He landed behind a tree, and tried to regain his breath. He looked around the tree, only to not see Hinata. He glanced around, before he heard something above him. He looked up, and saw Hinata drop on him, knocking him to the ground. Before he could make a move, Hinata had a kunai to his throat. Naruto and Shino came over.

"Does he have a scroll?" Naruto asked. Hinata patted his down, before pulling out a heaven scroll. The three genin sighed in frustration, before dragging the genin into the clearing. There, they tied him up, along with his two unconscious comrades. Naruto reached into a weapons pouch hidden on his belt by his coat. He pulled out a few blood pills, and placed them on in the conscious genin's pocket.

"When you get free, you'll want to give these to your comrades. They'll need them." With that, they left.

In the trees above them, Neji followed them with. _So, she has grown stronger. Well, it's time to begin putting her in her place._

He pulled out a kunai, and slowly slid a sheathe off the blade of it. Then, he aimed carefully, and threw it.

Hinata hopped onto a tree, when she noticed the kunai coming at her. She dodged to the side, but it still sliced her cheek. She and the others stopped, and got into battle positions, and looked around. Hinata activated her Byakugan, but only saw a retreating chakra signature. She shrugged, and got out of her stance. Naruto leaned down and picked up the kunai.

"Weird. I wonder what that was about."

Shino slowly held out a hand, and a few bugs landed on the kunai, and began examining it for poisons and such. They came back to him, and he tilted his head.

"They detected some strange residue on the kunai, along with Hinata's blood. However, they could not identify it."

Naruto slowly nodded, and turned to Hinata. "You need to take it easy then, until we can figure out what's going on." Hinata sighed, as she closed her eyes. Naruto smiled and touched her on the shoulder, causing her to look at him.

"Don't worry about it."

They headed off, continuing their search, when they came across a group of dead Konoha shinobi. Hinata almost threw up, and turned away. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, while Shino searched them. He came up with a Earth Scroll.

"For some reason, their scroll is still here. But it is what we need."

Naruto stopped. "That's a little too convenient. Everyone, get ready."

A strange, hissing, female voice came out of the trees around them. "Very clever, young boy. But it won't do you any good."

Hinata activated her Byakugan, but felt a twinge in her eyes as she did. She shrugged it off, and looked around.

The mysterious person chuckled. "That will do you know good, young Hyuuga. But don't worry. I'm coming."

Suddenly, the female Kusa ninja, who had given Anko her kunai, landed in front of them. She smirked at them, as she looked them over. "Well, I finally found you, Naruto-kun. Now, why don't you show me those special powers of yours."

Naruto stiffened, before moving in front of his teammates. "What are you talking about?"

The kunoichi chuckled. "Don't play the innocent. I know you have special powers, possibly, a kekkai genkai. Show it to me."

Shino shook his head. "You are in no position to demand anything from us. Especially since in less then two minutes, you'll be out of chakra."

At that moment, the kunoichi noticed that there were bugs crawling all over her. She just looked up, and smiled, before flaring her chakra. The bugs that had bitten into her exploded, while the others flew off. Both Hinata and Shino gasped, and fell to their knees, feeling the amount of chakra. Naruto wavered and fell to one knee.

_This power! It's too strong to be a jounin, let alone a genin!_ He slowly struggled to his feet, drawing his staff from it's scroll. He held it out, yelling, "Erio thonds!"

Several roots rose from the ground, and wrapped around the kunoichi. Naruto prepared to get closer, to subdue her, when the roots suddenly exploded in flames. Naruto stopped, as he heard some of the trees groan and creak. He turned back to the kunoichi, who held her hands. Snakes came out of the sleeves of her outfit, and flew at Naruto. He drew his sword, and moved, blocking and slashing at each snake. They feel, their heads lopped off, or cut in half. As the last one fell dead, the kunoichi appeared in front of Naruto, her long leg smashing into his chest, and knocking him back. Naruto struggled to his feet, his staff head flashing and crackling, before a lightning bolt shot out. The kunoichi dodged to the side, and the lightning bolt hit a rock, blowing it into pieces.

The kunoichi threw several kunai, which Naruto dodged. He created ten shadow clones, which attacked. At the same moment, Hinata had managed to recover, and attacked as well. Shino didn't dare send his bugs in yet, until he knew they wouldn't get massacred.

The kunoichi ducked and dodged, striking out at the clones. She was using the snake style, but was apparently a master of it, as she was tearing through the clones. Hinata had fought against Anko, so was faring better, using her Hebi no Mizu Juuken.

"You are interesting, Hyuuga-san." the kunoichi said. "Your taijutsu is different then normal Hyuuga's."

Hinata didn't answer, as she was concentrating on fighting. She whispered something, and suddenly, the earth opened enough, that the kunoichi tripped. The kunoichi fell back, but managed to back handstand. As she flew through the air, several snakes reached out to wrap around Hinata. The snakes reared back, ready to strike, when Shino appeared, his sword flashing out of the sleeve of his coat. He sliced through the snakes, causing their dead bodies to fal off Hinata. Naruto attacked the unamed kunoichi, his staff and sword heading for her head. She ducked, sweeping Naruto's legs out from under him. But before she could follow up the attack, Hinata came forward.

The Kunoichi growled, as she attacked with a kunai in hand. She swung hard at Hinata. The Hyuuga girl spun around the attack, and flicked a kunai from it's holster. The kunai came around, and managed to slash the Kusa kunoichi along the skin near her right eye. She jumped back, holding it. Hinata gasped, as the kunoichi moved her hand. Her right eye had changed from the black brown, to golden, with black, slit pupils.

"Ku ku ku. Well, you appears you managed to get close enough to hurt me, little Hyuuga." Hinata backed up, wondering what was going on. Naruto moved in front of her, and readied to defend her. The kunoichi looked at the two of them, and smirked, only for the smirk to falter when the curved blade of Shino's sword tickled her throat.

"That's enough." Shino said softly. The kunoichi stood still, then suddenly twisted, her hand knocking the sword away, while her foot knocked Shino off his feet. Naruto leapt forward, but the kunoichi jumped over him, and behind Hinata. She grabbed Hinata, and held a kunai to her throat.

"Drop your weapons, or I kill her." She said, the kunai almost breaking Hinata's skin. She looked at Naruto in fear. Naruto slowly lowered both his sword, and staff, and laid them on the ground. Shino did the same, and they also dropped their shurikens and kunai. Then they stepped away from the weapons. The Kusa kunoichi smirked.

"Fools. If you came at me, you could have killed me, while I killed your comrade. Now, because you cared for her life, you will watch her die!" The kunoichi raised her kunai, but was suddenly yanked off her feet. She turned, to see roots from a tree dragging her towards it. She started screaming, and clawing the ground, until she was dragged in. The roots covered her, and dead leaves did as well. Suddenly, mud seeped out from under the leaves and roots.

_Mud clone. _Naruto thought, as he rushed next to Hinata. He checked her neck, and sighed in relief, as there wasn't a wound. "Are you okay?"

Hinata slowly nodded, as she rubbed her neck. She looked up at him, then hugged him tightly. "I was so scared. I thought I was going to die." She started crying, and Naruto just held her. Shino came over to them.

"What was that?" He asked. Naruto looked up, at the tree that had dragged the mud clone under it.

"Something I never thought I would see. Something truly ancient, and powerful. A Huorn."

"A Huorn?" Shino asked. Naruto nodded.

"There a type of sentient, and mobile tree. They are either trees that grew sentient, or, they were another species that became more rooted."

"**Very perceptive, little human.**" They all turned, to see what they had mistook for a tree begin to move. Naruto's eyes were wide.

The being was humanoid in shape, standing over thirty feet tall, with extremely long arms and legs, and large, golden eyes. It looked like a sculpture made from trees, that was then brought to life. A few branches stuck out of it. The being spoke in a deep, slow voice.

"**I am Oakbark, one of the last Ents.** **And this is my home, little humans.**" The figure said. Naruto gaped in amazement.

"I can't believe some of your kind still exists. From what Gandalf-sensei told me, I thought the Ents would have vansihed long ago."

"**We are not gone yet. But tell me, what are you doing here in the forest? Many of your kind come through here, and sometimes, a few anger the trees.**"

Naruto gulped. "We're taking an exam. It's part of the way we prove we are getting stronger."

"**Indeed? It would seem that you all need more practice, as your fight against the strange woman made of mud did not go well.**"

Naruto just nodded. "Yeah." He slowly helped Hinata to her feet, who was staring at the Ent in awe. It seemed the surprise at seeing the Ent had helped her get over her shock at nearly being killed. Shino was amazed as well, staring at the Ent, his mouth slightly open. Naruto bowed his head.

"I want to convey my teams thanks for your, and the Huorn's help in defeating that kunoichi. But we do need to get going, so we can finish the test. The longer we stay out here, the greater chance we have of being attacked again."

"**Very well. It was a pleasure in meeting you, and I wish you the best of luck, in your exam. Goodbye.**" With that, the Ent slowly began to move away in a slow, steady stride. Each footfall shook the ground, as he disappeared into the trees. Naruto turned to his comrades, who were still in shock.

"Are you both okay?" They slowly nodded, shaking themselves free of the stupor they were in from seeing a thirty foot tall walking got his bearings, before pointing towards the south. "The tower should be that way. If we're lucky, we should get there by nightfall."

They set off. Hinata activated her Byakugan, but noticed that her eyes hurt even more then the last time. She sighed, and stopped. She would just get a good night's rest, and worry about it later.

A few hours later, they landed outside the tower, and headed inside. On the wall was an inscription talking about how one needed a balance of heaven and earth.

(A/N: I have no idea what that thing says, other than that.)

Naruto turned to Shino, who carried both scrolls. "I think we should open the scrolls. Since there is no one here to greet us, it makes sense."

Shino nodded, and he and Hinata opened the scrolls. They started to smoke, and the two of them hurled the scrolls away. In a poof of smoke, Iruka appeared.

"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing?" The chuunin Academy teacher smiled at them.

"I'm here to congratulate you all on making it through the forest. You all did very well to get through the 'Forest of Death'. At this point, I would be telling you about the inscription back there, and trying to teach you a lesson of balance between mental and physical, but you three seem to have that taken care of. So now, you all have four days to rest. And the next time I see you, I hope it's as chuunin."

The Team 8 genin smiled, and bowed. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei."

"We won't let you down."

Iruka nodded, before disappearing. Naruto sighed before rubbing his neck. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I could go for a good long sleep."

Shino and Hinata nodded, and they headed off.

_With Team 7_

Sakura watched Sasuke, as Kiba set up traps. She sighed as she placed a wet cloth on his forehead. She quickly examined the mark on his neck, which looked like three tomoes. It had appeared after that strange man, posing as a Kusa kunoichi, had bitten Sasuke's neck. After that, Sasuke had collapsed, and the man disappeared, saying Sasuke would come seek him.

Kiba came over. "How is he doing?"

Sakura sighed. "He still has a fever, and I don't think he's waking up soon. Did you finish the traps?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah. I hope they'll be able to hold others off. With Akamaru wounded, and Sasuke out, we won't be able to fight off another team. Not that it matters, considering we don't even have a scroll anymore. Freaky transvestite snake guy made sure of that."

Sakura shook her head. "That doesn't matter now. All of us getting out of here alive does. And seeing as we have two prominent kids here, we're a prime target for anyone with a grudge against Konoha."

Kiba nodded. "Well, I'm going to take first watch. Get some sleep."

Sakura nodded, and laid down, her eye's slowly closing.

Nearby, the three genin from Oto watched. The mummy guy, Dosu, smirked under his bandages.

"Well, we'll have a hard time ambushing them, but it shouldn't be to hard to take them out."

The other guy, with spiky hair, smirked. "Can I get the girl? I want to have some fun first, before I slice her to bits."

The third member, a girl with long black hair reaching to her legs, and wearing grey, and black camouflage pants, and a grey sleeveless top, glared at the second guy in disgust. "Zaku, you're sick."

Zaku smirked at her. "Ohhh, what is it, Kin? Jealous she's going to get action, and you're not?"

"Zaku, shut up." Dosu said, as he glared at the younger man with one eye. "We're here for the Uchiha, nothing else."

Zaku frowned. "Fine then. I guess I'll just have to have some 'fun' later."

Kin sighed. _If only I could get away from Orochimaru, I wouldn't have_ _to put up with shit like this. But I can't leave yet. Not until I help her._

The Oto team settled in, waiting for their chance to strike.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. For those of you who didn't catch it, Naruto's weakness is his love for his friends. It's also his strength.**

**That is Naruto's main weakness, if you ask me.** **But it is also his strength. Still, I have a couple of others to bring in. Just not yet.**

**Anyways, till next time, yall.**


	16. Preliminary Showdowns

**A bunch of you were like "WTF?!" with the kunai and Hinata, and, awwww, you know what I'm talking about.**

**............ sorry about that. Anyways, no worries. All will be revealed.**

**RS: I know it freaked me out.**

**DNHLR: WHAT WERE YOU DOING!? I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Arashen and Elroth restrain DNHLR. **

**LR: DON'T WORRY, DON'T WORRY!**

**Akai: Wow. I forgot how crazy this could be.**

**LR: Well, it's going to get even more crazy. I finally have decided to start the reviewer chapters. If you've seen them before, please review me with what you want to do or ask. If you haven't seen them before, it's simple. I let two people join the Ranger Group here for each chapter, and ask questions, make comments, or cause mayhem. And also, DarkNexus will be joining the Ranger Group to answer questions. So please review me with what you want to do, even if you have all ready. And if you have questions for DarkNexus, let me know, and I'll pass them on to him.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Preliminary Showdowns**

Kiba jerked up, as he heard Sakura chuck a kunai. A chipmunk with an explosive tag went running away, as the kunai landed in front of it. Kiba immediately got up, and began sniffing. Sakura glanced at him.

"Can you smell anything?" Kiba stopped for a moment.

"Maybe. I can't tell, but I think there are three people out there. But all the smells of the forest are masking them."

The three Oto genin came out of the trees at that moment. "Guess the Inuzuka aren't all their cracked up to be." Said Zaku, as he readied to use his abilities. Kiba growled, as the three genin moved closer. Sakura stood up, a kunai at the ready.

"What do you want? We don't have a scroll." Dosu shrugged.

"That's not why we're here. Our mission is to find, and kill, Sasuke Uchiha. Step aside, and we'll let you two live."

Kiba growled, as he got into his clan's fighting stance. "No way, pal. I may not like him, but he's my teammate, and Inuzuka never abandon their comrades."

Dosu just shrugged again. "Fine. Zaku, take care of the mutt. Kin, the girl is yours. I'll handle our target."

Zaku smirked, and rushed forward, only to trigger a rain of kunai and shuriken as he hit a trip wire. He dodged them all, smirking. That smirk faded, as Kiba threw a kunai, which severed a rope holding back a massive log. It swung down at the three genin from Oto.

Just before it hit, the log exploded, destroyed by compressed, slashing waves of air shot from Zaku's arms. Kiba and Sakura could see two holes in the palms of his hands.

"Nice try. But we were handpicked by Orochimaru-sama to complete this mission." Zaku bragged. Kin just bit her lip.

_More like threatened. Still, if I can just incapacitate them, maybe we can get out of this with as little bloodshed as possible._ She aimed several senbon needles at the two genin. Kiba jumped to one side, while Sakura blocked the ones coming at her. Kin was suddenly behind her, grabbing her long, pink hair.

"Heh. You're more worried aboutyour looks, then you are being a kunoichi, aren't you? Probably just a fangirl to the Uchiha."

Sakura looked down, feeling shame course through her. _She's right._

Kiba was blasted back, by a double shot of air from Zaku. "Just you wait. I'll make you die, nice and slow kid."

Dosu advanced on Sasuke's prone form, seemingly unconcerned by the purple energy leaking out of him. Sakura looked at him, then Sasuke, and then Kiba, before reaching a decision. She grabbed a kunai, and sliced through her long hair. A large portion of it separated, left in Kin's hands. Sakura,her hair now just reaching the nape of her neck, charged after Zaku, while tossing two kunai at Dosu. The mummy wrapped Oto genin blocked them with his metal bracer on his one arm. Sakura ran through some hand signs, before leaping into a tree, to avoid Zaku's air blast. Kiba got to his feet, and charged at Zaku, yelling, "**Piercing Fang!**"

He turned into a small cyclone as he spun at high speed, trying to slash Zaku with his longer nails. Zaku dodged to one side, as Kin launched several senbon at Kiba. Suddenly, a kunai ripped into Zaku's shoulder. He looked up to see Sakura coming down at him. He raised his arms. "**Slicing Air Waves!**"

The air blades ripped through Sakura, only for her to poof into a sliced up log. Zaku turned away, and suddenly, Sakura was dropping on him again. He tossed a kunai at her, and turned away, thinking it was another substitution. Instead, he felt blood drip on him, and he looked up, to be met by Sakura's now blood covered right fist. He fell to the ground, while Sakura turned, to see Dosu bearing down on her, while Kin dodged and fought a somewhat wounded Kiba. She ran through some hand signs, and closed her eyes. Just as Dosu was about to strike, she disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

Kin looked up, when Dosu suddenly screamed, and stumbled back. Sakura was gone from view. She turned, to find Kiba was gone too. Suddenly, she heard a cry of pain. She turned to see a female about her age, with long red hair, slumped over, covered in horrifying wounds. The figure looked up at Kin with pain filled brown eyes, and whispered, "...h..e...lp.....", before falling over, dead.

Kiba looked in amazement, as both Kina and Dosu backed away from whatever it was they saw. "What did you do?", he asked a panting Sakura.

"Genjutsu. **Demonic Illusion, Hell Viewing Technique**.Kakashi-sensei used it on me during our bell test." She slumped down, exhausted from using the genjutsu twice. Kiba was about to help her, when Zaku blasted both of them. They crashed into the tree above Sasuke, and fell, crying out in pain. Dosu and Kin quickly looked around fearfully, as Sakura's genjutsu ended, before they realized what happened. Dosu snarled in anger.

"Genjutsu, huh? Well, you'll pay for that!" He yelled, as he charged forward. Kiba was barely on his knees, as Dosu struck down.

Suddenly, a green blur blocked the blow, and knocked Dosu away with a yell of, "**Dynamic ENTRY!**" Dosu crashed into the ground near Kin and Zaku, while Sakura looked up, to see Lee standing there, with the chipmunk from before on his shoulder.

"Lee?" She asked. Lee, just smiled back at her.

"Sakura-chan, I promise to protect you with my life. Please, let me deal with them now." Sakura just nodded, smiling at him.

"All right Lee." Lee turned, and adopted his taijutsu stance. Zaku looked royally pissed.

"You bastard!" He charged Lee, only to see the green spandex wearing boy pull up a very large section of tree root, and use it to block his attack. Then Lee's foot was planted in his gut, sending him flying. Kin launched a few senbon at him, but Lee easily dodged them, heading for her. He was stopped, by Dosu appearing, and swinging his fist down. Lee crossed his forearms, blocking the attack. Dosu just smirked.

"Sorry, but that's not enough." Lee screamed in pain, as blood started to come out of his left ear. Dosu smacked him back, and he skidded across the ground. He covered his one ear, looking up at Dosu, who revealed the metal bracer he had. It was covered in holes.

"With this, I can use sound to attack your inner ear, and mess with your balance." He attacked again, and Lee blocked a punch to his face, but was smashed in the gut. He fell back again. As he got up, he closed his eyes.

_Forgive me sensei, but I must use...... that technique. The requirements have been met._ With that, he started to unroll the bandages around his arms. He still felt woozy, and wobbled a bit, but shook it off, concentrating solely on Dosu. With his bandages part way undone, he crouched down, then disappeared. Dosu's eyes widened, before Lee planted his foot into Dosu's chin, sending the mummy wrapped ninja flying. He appeared behind Dosu, and flicked his bandages out, wrapping them around his opponent. He grabbed a hold of him, and began spinning rapidly towards the ground, holding his opponent. Zaku, who had recovered, cursed.

"He won't survive that!" He planted both hands in the ground, and unleashed his technique, creating a pillow of soft soil, right where Lee planted Dosu into headfirst.

"**Hidden Lotus!**"

Lee leapt away from the crash sight at the moment of impact, skidding across the ground. He panted heavily, feeling exhausted from the use of the technique, and from the pain from Dosu's attack. Dosu was headfirst in the ground, but pulled himself out, shaking his head. He turned to Lee.

"Well, that was impressive. But from the looks of it, that's all you got kid. Time to finish this!" Lee backed, away, falling backwards in exhaustion. Dosu raised his fist, onlyto stop. He looked like he was struggling. Sakura immediately noticed something different about his shadow. It looked like something was connected to it. She followed it with her eyes, until they landed on Shikamaru, who was kneeling, his hands in the Rat hand sign.

"**Shadow Possession Jutsu,** success." Shikamaru said, as he stood up. Dosu mimicked his stance, as Ino and Chouji joined them. Chouji gripped his battle axe, watching the other two. Zaku cursed.

"What is with these Konoha genin? They're like cockroaches. And what is with the fat one?"

Almost immediately, everyone became silent, as Shikamaru and Ino looked fearfully at Chouji. The Akimichi had lowered his head. "I may be fat," he whispered, since he had acknowledged that fact a while ago, with Naruto's help, "but I am not.... EVER.... GOING TO LET SOMEONE GET AWAY WITH CALLING ME THAT!" He raised his head, his eyes blazing with fire, as he raised the ax, and charged. Zaku raised his arms, and unleashed several air blades. Chouji growled, as he readied a new technique Naruto had helped him develop.

"**AIR CLEAVE!**" He shouted, his chakra flaring around the ax blades, as he cleaved through the air blades. Ino, Kiba, and Sakura looked at him in surprise.

_When did Chouji get so.... cool?_ Ino thought. Meanwhile, Chouji swung his ax hard at Zaku, who dodged away. Chouji growled, strapping his ax to him at a funny angle, before shouting, "**Expansion Jutsu!**" He became a huge, round version of himself, so the blade still stuck out, and could slice into someone, if they hit it with enough force.

"**Secret Konoha Taijutsu! Meat Assault Tank!**" Chouji began spinning, and the reason for his ax being placed the way it was became apparent, as Chouji became a spinning scythe of destruction. He rolled right at Zaku, who held his arms up.

"**Sonic Wave!**" He yelled, blasting air out in a huge blast, to hold Chouji back. The two struggled, until Zaku pushed hard enough, and Chouji was sent flying. Shikamaru turned, as Chouji struck a tree. Meanwhile, Kin prepared to attack Shikamaru, when Ino placed her hands into a formation that looked like a pair of open circles connected to each other. Suddenly, she collapsed, and Kin stiffened. Dosu grunted, as he struggled to see her.

"Kin, what are you doing?! Attack them!" Kin was looking down, before she looked up, smirked, and placed a kunai to her throat. Inside Kin's mind, Ino smirked.

_**Mind Transfer Jutsu**__, success. _"All right boys. Surrender, or your friend here gets it." She threatened.

Shikamaru smirked, while releasing Dosu, and Chouji picked himself up, pulling ax back into his hands.

Meanwhile, above the whole fight, Neji and Tenten arrived. They had been looking for Lee, and had finally found where he had gone. Tenten scanned the fight, and stopped as her eyes landed on Chouji. Almost immediately, her eyes lit up.

_What a beautiful ax....... I've got to go see it. WAIT! I can't give up my position! But it's so shiny, and sharp, and...... GET A GRIP! Must .... not..... steal...... ax!_

Zaku and Dosu looked at each other, before Zaku smirked, and fired another wind blast at Kin/Ino. The kunoichi gasped, before getting hit bad. Ino's real body groaned, and coughed up some blood, just like Kin/Ino was doing. The possessed Oto kunoichi looked up at the two male Oto genin. "You guys would kill your own comrade?"

Zaku smirked, getting ready to attack again, when Ino vacated the body. Kin groaned, as she grabbed her stomach, and head. Zaku smirked, as he and Dosu turned to face the genin.

"You guys can't win. We are much stronger, and experienced then any of you!"

Neji would have made an entrance at this point, but there was a blast of foul energy, which came from Sasuke. He was surrounded by purple chakra, as he slowly stood up, his right side covered in flame like marks, which glowed likefire, before turning black. He looked around at all those gathered around him. Dosu's eye was wide.

"A curse mark? Orochimaru never told us he was giving you one! How did you survive."

Sasuke just looked at his hands. "This is it. This power, it's what I need. This is how I'll kill Itachi!"

Zaku growled, as their target was ignoring them. "Hey punk! You ain't going to kill anyone, because you'll be six feet under!" He raised his arms, preparing to blast Sasuke, when he disappeared, and re-appeared behind Zaku. He punched him in the spine, causing the genin to fall, before grabbing his arms, and pulling them back, while pushing on his spine with his feet.

"These arms. You seem rather fond of them. What would happen..... if I broke them?" There was a sickening crunch, as he pulled the arms out of the sockets. Zaku screamed, as he fell over, before the blackness of unconsciousness took him.

Sakura was scared, at what she was seeing. _W-what is he? Is this Sasuke?_ Ino was having the same thoughts.

Sasuke turned towards Kin and Dosu, when suddenly, Lee appeared behind him. "Forgive me, Sasuke-san, but you are not well." He punched Sasuke in the back of his head, knocking him out.

Dosu came forward, picking Zaku up, and leaving an earth scroll behind. "It appears Orochimaru had other plans. Tell Sasuke we will see him again." With that, they vanished.

Everyone sighed, as they dropped down, to catch their breath, or deal with wounds. Neji and Tenten appeared, and almost immediately, Tenten headed for Chouji. "That's, uh...... that's a nice ax you got there." She said innocently. Chouji smiled.

"You like it? Naruto gave it to me, a couple of months after he came back. I've been training with it since then." Tenten's eyes lit up."

"You think he has more?" She asked excitedly. Chouji shrugged.

Meanwhile, Kiba was checking Akamaru over, while Lee dragged the unconscious Sasuke over. He went over to Sakura, who was being helped by Ino to fix her hair up. "Sakura-chan, here is the earth scroll."

Sakura smiled up at Lee. "Thank you, Lee-kun. Thank you for saving us." She slowly stood up, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Lee immediately went red, before smiling, and wobbling away. Suddenly he jumped into the air, punching his fist upwards.

"YOSH! MY FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL BE HARD PRESSED TO BURN BRIGHTER THAN TODAY!" Neji and Tenten just shook their heads, while Tenten was busy trying to pry the ax from Chouji, and Shikamaru. Neji snapped his fingers.

"Tenten, Lee. Let's get going." Tenten gave one last tug, before letting go, and leaving. Shortly after, Team 10 did as well, leaving Team 7 to take care of finding a heaven scroll. Sakura glanced at the unconscious Sasuke.

_Whatever that was......it was evil. And if Sasuke embraces it........ I don't know what will happen._

_Four Days Later_

In the arena inside the tower that resided in the middle of the Forest of Death, the seven genin teams that made it through the Second Exam stood at attention. The teams were Konoha's Team 7, Team 8, Team 9, Team 10, and another team of Konoha Shinobi, that included Kabuto. The Suna team, and the Oto team, had also passed. In front of them were the jounin-sensei's of the genin teams, a few other jounin, and the Hokage.

Team 7 had barely arrived, and all of them were battered, considering they had to fight the Ame shinobi who had tried to ambush them earlier. The Oto team had arrived a day before them, with both of Zaku's arms in slings. The Hokage came forward, and began congratulating them on getting this far, and talking about how the chuunin exams were supposed to strengthen bonds between villages.

Naruto glanced at the Suna team, which had beaten them to the tower by about three hours, or so. He remembered the talk he had with Gaara.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto was sitting at a table, eating a ration bar, when Gaara approached, and sat down._

"_Who is Huan?", he asked bluntly. Naruto looked at Gaara, before turning his full attention to him._

"_I take it Shukaku told you?"_

"_Shukaku? I suppose you mean 'Mother'. When you unleashed the power of Kyuubi, 'Mother' bombarded me with mental images. I've been sorting through them, and have learned some interesting things."_

_Naruto nodded. "Huan is the leader of the nine biju. They go by another name, the Farofaerun. Their purpose was to hunt down a great evil. Unfortunately, humans were rather ignorant, and viewed them as unholy demons. Now, let me ask you something. Does your 'Mother' call for blood, and death?"_

_Gaara nodded, and Naruto sighed. "That's what I thought. From the sound of it, you have an incomplete seal, with something else thrown into the mix. If you want, I can bring you to someone to look at your seal, and maybe we can fix it, so your tenant doesn't bother you as much."_

_Gaara regarded Naruto curiously. "If he can help me, then fine. When?"_

"_During the one month period between the Second and Third Exams."_

"_Very well. But if you're lying to me, I'll gladly kill you, and feed your blood to 'Mother'." With that, Gaara left._

_**Flashback Ends**_

He turned his head, so he saw Hinata. He was worried, since she had told him about the pain she was experiencing in her eyes.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ummm, Naruto-kun? I think something is wrong with me." Hinata stood in front of Naruto, her eyes not meeting his. Naruto stood up, and gently turned her head._

"_What is it?"_

"_Well...... ever since that kunai hit me, I've....... my eyes begin to hurt every time I use my Byakugan. It gets worse each time."_

_Naruto turned to Shino, who was currently in communication with his bugs. The Aburame looked up at the two of them._

"_According to my bugs that took a sample of the substance on the kunai, it's some type of toxin. It is apparently non lethal, but it attacks one's bloodline when they activate it. Given a few days or so, I may be able to come up with an antidote. Otherwise, this poison could take over a month to wear off."_

_Naruto gently hugged Hinata. "I guess somebody took Anko-san's words to heart. Still, you shouldn't have too much trouble. "_

_Hinata nodded, but she still seemed down. Naruto just sighed as he hugged her._

_**Flashback Ends**_

Naruto realized the Hokage had stopped talking, and now, a sickly jounin had moved in front.

"My name is Hayate Gekkou, and .....*cough cough*..... sorry. I'm the proctor of the Third Exam. However, *cough* we have too many here for the Third Exam, so we need a preliminary round to lower the number here. Now, your names *cough* will appear on the screens, and those two will fight. These fights.... *cough cough* will be until one of the contestants cannot fight, forfeits, dies, or I step in. Before we begin, is there anyone who wants to forfeit now?"

Kabuto sheepishly raised his hand. "I forfeit. I used too much in the Second Exam."

As Kabuto left, Hayate looked around. Sakura almost pointed out Sasuke's weakened condition, but he stopped her, glaring at the pink haired kunoichi. Hayate nodded. "Now, the first names."

On the screen, the names began to roll by, until finally they stopped: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Rock Lee.

"YOSH! I AM FIRST!" Lee shouted, jumping up and down. Sasuke just smirked.

"This should be easy." Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head, as they all began to leave. Sakura stopped, and looked at sasuke.

"Good luck, Sasuke-kun."

"I don't need it, especially from you." He snapped. Sakura just closed her eyes, ad stepped away. She turned, and looked at Lee.

"Good luck, Lee-kun." She said softly. Lee smiled at her, and nodded. Sakura quickly left the arena as well.

Lee and Sasuke faced each other. "You're going to pay for knocking me out, before I could finish those Oto genin." Sasuke said confidently.

"Sasuke-san, I considered you a rival, because you were considered a prodigy. I wanted to test my skills against you, because I am a genius of hard work. But after seeing the way you act, I know you are not a good choice to be my rival. I will defeat, and hope that the one I consider my true rival will be my opponent in the finals."

Hayate looked between the two of them, then yelled, "Fight!"

Almost immediately, Sasuke charged at Lee, drawing a kunai and shuriken, and throwing them at him. Lee merely dodged to one side, and blocked Sasukes fist. He leapt up over Sasuke, as the Uchiha tried to kick him, and delivered a kick to Sasuke's back, sending the Uchiha crashing into the ground.

In one of the viewing platforms along the sides of the arena, Gai smiled at Kakashi. "It would seem my star pupil is defeating yours, my eternal rival. I have no doubt that Lee will prevail here."

Kakashi, who was watching the fight intently, in case Sasuke's curse seal acted up, actually meant what he said this time. "Huh? You say something Gai?"

On the floor, Sasuke cursed, as he pulled himself out of the crater that Lee had just put him in. _I can't activate my Sharingan, because it will cause this thing to activate. While I wouldn't mind that, Kakashi said he would stop the match otherwise._ He looked up at Lee, and then looked around the arena, before nodding. He ran through some hand signs, fighting the feeling of the curse seal pulsing in resonance with his chakra, and yelled, "**Fire Style, Grand Fireball jutsu!**" He unleashed the fireball at Lee, who jumped over it. But while Lee was in the air, Sasuke launched several shurikens with ninja wire at Lee. They wrapped around him, and Lee crashed to the floor. Sasuke smirked, as he pulled out a couple of kunai with explosive tags on them.

"Like a loser like you could beat an Uchiha." He tossed the kunai on either side of Lee, and they exploded. Sasuke smirked, until Lee appeared in front of him, his fist smashing into Sasuke's face. Sasuke crashed into the wall behind him.

Lee stood there, panting slightly. His clothes and hair were singed, but he was otherwise fine. As he dropped the kunai he had used to cut himself free, Sakura let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in.

Sasuke struggled to his feet, coughing up blood. "H-how? What jutsu are you using?"

"None. I was born with chakra coils that were so small, I could never get enough chakra to mold. I have no nin or genjutsu at all. But I didn't give up. I will show the world that I can be a splendid ninja, even if all I can do is taijutsu. Now, I will end this." Lee unwrapped the bandages around his hands, then disappeared. Sasuke looked around wildly, before a blow to his chin sent him flying.

Naruto and the others looked in awe, as Lee appeared behind Sasuke, wrapped him in bandages, and spun him around, smashing him into the ground. "**Hidden Lotus!**"

There was an explosion of smoke, out of which, Lee flipped, before landing. The smoke cleared, revealing Sasuke lying on the ground, unconscious, and one arm at a angle that wasn't normal. Hayate called the fight.

"Winner, Rock Lee!" There were cheers and applause, as Lee looked around happily, before joining the others on the railing. Kakashi nodded to the Hokage, before following the medics, so he could seal the curse mark on Sasuke's neck.

Teams 7-10 had grouped on one side of the arena, while the Suna, Oto, and other Konoha team, had chosen to stand on the other railing. Now, all eyes turned to the screen, where names continued to flash by, until two appeared. Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi.

Naruto patted Shino on the back. "Show them how Team 8 does it."

"Good luck, Shino-kun." Hinata said. Shino nodded to both of them, and headed down to the ring. Zaku smirked at him. Shino merely shrugged.

"You should forfeit. In your condition, you can't fight."

"Heh. That's what you think." Zaku began moving his right arm, and suddenly, it was out of it's sling. "Oh look. My right arm works fine."

Hayate looked at the two of them. "Ready? Fight!"

Zaku immediately raised his good arm, and blasted at Shino. He dodged to one side, only for a second blast to hit him. He hit the ground, as Zaku smirked again.

"Is that all you've got? Dodging?" Shino looked up at him, before dissolving into bugs. Zaku stepped back, and suddenly, a leg connected with his gut. He fell back, holding his stomach, looking up at Shino, who stood there.

"You better surrender. You are trapped." He pointed behind Zaku, who turned, seeing a huge swarm of bugs approaching. "You can only stop one of us. My bugs, or me."

Zaku turned to him, then smirked. "You know what? It always pays...... to have an ace in hole!" Suddenly, his left arm shot out of it's sling, and pointed at Shino, while his arm pointed at the bugs. "TAKE THIS! **Sonic Waves!**"

Suddenly, several bursts of air, erupted from his arms. He screamed in pain, before dropping to his knees. "W-what.... what did you do?"

Shino stepped forward. "It's better to have two aces, rather than one. When I kicked you, I sent several of my insects into your air tubes, and blocked them up." With that, Shino knocked him out.

Hayate nodded. "Winner, Shino Aburame." There were cheers coming from the Konoha genin, especially Team 8. Kurenai, Hinata, and Naruto congratulated him as he joined them.

The next names that popped up were Kankuro vs Misumi Tsurugi. The Suna puppet wielder, smirked as he came down, as did one of Kabuto's teammates. This one had dark rimmed glasses, a purple colored veil over his nose and mouth, and his headband tied as a bandana. The two of them faced each other, as Kankuro removed the wrapped bundle from his back. "Heh, this will be too easy."

Hayate nodded to both of them. "Begin!"

Misumi charged forward at Kankuro, who didn't react in time. Misumi punched him, then slid behind him, and suddenly, his arms and legs stretched, and wrapped around Kankuro's limbs.

"You've lost. I can pop my bones out of place, and use my chakra to stretch the muscles and flesh of my body. I'm going to have fun strangling the life out of you."

Kankuro gasped, dropping the warpped bundle. He began grunting in pain, before his skin began to flake, and fall off, like sand. Misumi gasped in surprise, as the sand completely fell away, revealing a brown gray puppet with three eyes, a large mass of brown hair, and a ragged cloak. He puppet turned it's head, as it's limbs wrapped around Misumi's, and now, the veiled genin was held in a grip. The bundle unraveled, to reveal Kankuro, with thin glowing strings of chakra coming off him, and connecting to his puppet.

"Heh. Never underestimate a puppet master, like my self. Now, how about I make you even more flexible? You would like that, wouldn't you?" Kankuro caused his puppet, named Crow, to tighten his grip on Misumi, until there were several cracks. Misumi fell to the floor, unable to move. Kankuro stood up, and wrapped Crow back up, as medic ninjas took Misumi away. Hayate coughed, before announcing Kankuro the winner.

Sakura sighed, as she placed her head on the rail._ I hope I don't fail. _Suddenly, there was a tapping on her shoulder.

"Uhhh, Sakura? You're up." Sakura looked up, as Kiba pointed at the screen. She gasped at the name of the person she was facing: _Ino Yamanaka_

Ino was just as shocked, as she looked at her best friend and rival. Sakura just sighed, before heading towards the stairs. She was stopped by Lee, who smiled at her. "Good luck, Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded, and headed down to he floor. The two faced against each other. Ino tilted her head. "I can't believe I'm fighting you, Bilboard-brow."

Sakura shook her head. "Neither can I. But...... I'm not going to back down, Ino."

"Yeah?! Well neither will I! I won't let you win Sasuke-kun's affections!"

"Ino..... I'm not fighting for Sasuke. I'm fighting...... because I want to be strong. I'm not going to fight just so Sasuke can sneer at me, and ignore me. I'm going to be strong, so I can be worthy of wearing this, and actually saying that I am a Kunoichi of Konoha." With that, she untied her headband, which was placed on her head so the metal plate faced upwards, and tied it around her forehead. Then she closed took up the taijutsu stance she had learned at the Academy. Ino just smirked, and got ready to fight.

The two launched themselves at each other, and began fighting hard and fast. Ino had expected Sakura to fold, since all she had been know for was chakra control and book smarts. She had spent all her time following Sasuke. Admittedly, Ino had done the same, but she at least had a ninja family training her.

However, Sakura did anything but fold. She was equal to Ino in her taijutsu abilities, and the blond girl was surprised by her rival's newfound skills. She jumped back, staring at Sakura. "What happened? You'r skills were supposed to worse than Shikamaru!"

In the stands, the lazy Nara sighed. "I hate troublesome blondes who are bossy." On the otherside of the arena, Temari sneezed.

Sakura shook her head. "I was. In the Academy, I was nothing but a fangirl. But someone's words put me on the right track." Sakura looked at naruto, and nodded, before focusing on Ino. "I'm not that weak little girl anymore. And I never will be, never again."

Ino snarled. "Yeah?! Well I won't fall behind either!" She pulled her headband from around her waist, and tied it in place around her forehead. Then, she grabbed her long ponytail, and slashed it off, leaving a small ponytail. "I'm just as strong as you are!"

Sakura shook her head. "Why? Why do you want to be better then me? Does it actually make you happy to be better? Ino, that's just like how Sasuke is acting, and you saw what is happening to him."

Ino looked at her, before shaking her head, and throwing the kunai. Sakura dodged to one side as she rushed forward, creating two clones. Ino watched them, thinking she could pick the real Sakura out. Her eyes widened as the Sakura's attacked, and the two clones disappeared just as the real Sakura hit. Ino stumbled back, while Sakura back flipped away. Ino suddenly smirked.

"Gotcha!" Sakura suddenly found that she couldn't move, as she looked at Ino, who smirked, and pointed at the long stands of hair, leading to Sakura.

"I used chakra in my hair to create a binding effect. You didn't think I would cut my hair just to prove a point, did you?"

Sakura struggled, as Ino smirked. "Now, to end this. **Mind Transfer Jutsu!**" Ino's body collapsed, and Sakura stiffened. Then she smirked, as she raised her hand.

"Proctor, I, Sakura Haruno, here by-."

"Don't give up, Sakura-chan!" Everyone looked, as Lee had grabbed the railing. "Don't let her win like this!"

Ino just mentally sighed. _That's not going to work. She's all ready-_

_**No......,**_ a voice resounded through Sakura's head. Ino turned, to see the giant, white and black form of Inner Sakura. "**You're not going to beat me this way, INO!**" The figure grabbed Ino's astral projection, and squeezed.

Sakura's physical body was clutching her head, before she threw her head back, and screamed. Ino suddenly stood up, as Sakura dropped to her knees, panting. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Asuma were all shocked, as Ino had never failed in her jutsu before. Ino stared at Sakura in amazement. "H-how did you do that? What are you?"

Sakura looked up, panting. "I'm...... Sakura Haruno..... one of the next..... chuunin kunoichi of KONOHA!" She ran through some hand signs. Ino gasped, as Sakura disappeared. She looked around, and suddenly, Sasuke was standing there.

"Ino, not only are you ugly, you're so ugly, that you turned me gay." With that, Sasuke lock lipped with a guy. Chouji appeared, looking buff and handsome.

"Ino, I don't know what I saw in you. I've moved on." With that, he was hugged by a beautiful girl, who he kissed passionately. Then Naruto appeared, wearing the Hokage's robes.

"Just think, Ino. If you had gone for me, you would be married to the Hokage. But now.... Hinata-hime is my wife." Hinata appeared next to Naruto, kissing him, as he rubbed her pregnant belly. Then, an old Ino appeared.

"I'm alone, and utterly unhappy. And my looks are gone. And I'm still a genin. I'm nothing."

Ino screamed out, and fell to the ground, as Sakura ended the genjutsu. Sakura nodded, and slumped down, panting. Hayate looked between the two girls, and raised his hand. "Winner, Sakura Haruno."

Everyone was amazed, and then cheering erupted, as Sakura got to her feet. She smiled, waved her hands, and headed to the stairs. _I.... I did it. I'm going to become strong._

She passed Naruto, then stopped, and turned to him. "Naruto...... thank you. You were right." She smiled, and then headed to Lee, who smiled at her.

"I knew you could do it Sakura-chan." Sakura nodded, before she grabbed Lee's head with both her hands, and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away.

"We're still just friends. But you really helped me there, and that's my way of saying thanks to you." She pulled away, and joined Kiba, and Kakashi, who had just arrived. Both of them were staring at Sakura with wide eyes. Lee just stood there, a smile on his face, and his eyes glazed. Tenten approached Lee.

"Uh.... Lee? Are you okay?"

"YOSH! MY STAR PUPIL'S FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING SO STRONG RIGHT NOW!"

Lee just nodded, before he leaned against the wall, and started humming a tune. Naruto just nodded.

_Sakura is heading down the right path. She is being what she want's, not what she thinks someone want's her to be._

Everyone turned, as the names began to scroll by.

* * *

**LR: Heh heh heh. Sorry About the cliffhanger. Anyways, I hope you all like the little twist I threw in there, with Sakura actually winning. I figured, since Ino and Sakura fought to a draw, that a more powerful and focused Sakura would win.**

**RS: I can't believe what you did to Ino.**

**DNHLR: Well hopefully, that will wake her up.**

**LR: You'll have to find out, won't you.**

**Right. Anyways, two major announcements. I made the first all ready, but here is a reminder. The Reviewer chapters have begun. If you have questions, comments, or want to just hang out, send me a review, and you'll get to join up with the Ranger Gang here in the Ranger Lair. DarkNexus will be here too, so if you have questions or comments for him, let me know.**

**Second announcement. vidalk has a couple of challenge fics. One is a Naruto/Pokemon crossover**, **while the others is a multi anime crossover, with eight anime characters in the Medieval Era, each wielding a element. Both are NaruHina stories. If your interested, PM vidalk for more info. I would write them myself, but I'm all ready swamped as it is.**

**Please review, and if you want to be in the reviewer chapters, review me about it. No PMs, unless you can't review for some reason.**


	17. Preliminary Horrors

**Lords and Ladies! Welcome to the first Reviewer chapter of Wizard of Kitsune!**

**(Cheers and trumpets echo through the Ranger Lair)**

**Now, it seems not as many people are interested this time around, as they were in Legend of Naruto. Oh well. Anyways, our first guests are Blizzard of Love, and Glory of Dawn, who you might recognize as Morning Strider, or Morning's Child.**

**RS: Uh-oh. BATTEN DOWN THE HATCHES!**

**Naruto: Battle Stations!**

**(A Klaxon Alarm goes off, and the lights become red. LR sighs)**

**LR: Stand down. I'm pretty sure nothing bad will happen.**

**GD: I'MMMMMMMMMMM BACK! HIYA EVERYBODY!**

**Elroth: This is him? This is the one you all say causes mass chaos?**

**Everyone who has been in previous Reviewer chapters nods. Elroth shrugs.**

**Elroth: Doesn't look dangerous to me.**

**GD: Oh yeah? (Pulls out a giant bomb from his pant pocket) WELL SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!**

**LR: GD, put the bomb down slowly.**

**BL: Is this a bad time?**

**GD: Hahahahhahahahaahahah! You'll never take me alive, coppers! (Runs off with giant bomb over head)**

**LR: Well, Glory has a bomb that could blow us all to Kingdom Come. But I'm sure he won't use it.**

**BL: Wow. You seem really tolerant of someone who can easily waste your home.**

**LR: I went through some anger management classes after the last time someone blew up the Ranger Lair. Besides, it's probably a dud.**

**(Huge explosion in the background, and a wall tumbles down behind LR)**

**LR: (starts chanting) Inner Peace........ Inner Peace........ Inner Peace.........**

**Arashen: This is going to be a long day.**

* * *

**Chapter** **16**

**Preliminary Horrors**

Eventually, the names stopped. Temari vs Tenten. The two kunoichi headed down, and faced off against each other. Temari smirked, as she took her fan from her sash, and prepared for combat. "You might as well give up."

Tenten shook her head. "Get real. I'm not giving up, here or ever."

Hayate started the fight, and Tenten hopped back. Temari just stood there, smirking. Tenten growled at her, then threw three kunai at Temari. They were right on target, but Temari back flipped away, and the kunai struck the ground. Tente grolwed, as Temari smirked, her fan part way open, revealing a purple moon on it.

"You have two moves left. When I reveal all three moons, this fight is over." Temari said, completely confident in her victory.

Tenten shook her head. "I'm barely getting started!" She grabbed a scroll, and leapt in the air, unfurling it. She summoned several kunai and shuriken from the scroll, and launched them at Temari. This time, Temari seem to flicker, and all the weapons just passed through where she was standing. When Temari came back into focus, the second move was revealed.

"One more to go. Wanna give up?" Tenten was really getting frustrated.

_But I never miss! What is going on? I was hoping to save this, but I guess I'll need my trump card. _She pulled two scrolls out, and set them standing up on either side of her. Then, kneeling on one knee, she went through several hand signs. "**Twin Rising Dragons!**"

The two scrolls let off an explosion of smoke, and rose up, the smoke making them appear like two dragons. They began to circle around each other, creating a vortex. Tenten jumped up the middle of the vortex, and began summoning and throwing weapons at Temari. Kunai, shuriken, axes, swords, morning stars (ball and chain), and a couple of spears rained down on Temari. She opened her fan to full, and launched a whirlwind at the weapons, blowing them away. They hit the ground, and Temari smirked at Tenten, who was still in the air. "Ready to lose?"

"Who said I was done?!" Tenten yelled, as she yanked her hands back. All the weapons flung up back to her, attached to her fingers and hands by wire. She flung them back at Temari again, this time with even more force. Temari disappeared in a cloud of smoke, as the weapons impacted on the ground. Tenten landed, panting. _That should do it._

In the spectator area, Kankuro smirked. "It's not that easy, little girl. Temari's got you know." He said mostly to himself. Gaara just stared at the fight, feeling the want for blood that 'Mother' was giving him.

Lee, who had awakened from his stupor when the fight began, suddenly grabbed the railing. "Tenten! Behind you!" The bun haired girl turned, to see Temari fly over her on her fan. She landed back in her original position, holding her fan, which was now fully open, and revealing all three moons.

"Now it's over. **Cutting Whirlwind!**" She swung her fan, and a cyclone of air hit Tenten, grabbing her and lifting her into the air. The cyclone's wind began cutting Tenten, who screamed in pain. When the jutsu ended, Tenten fell towards the ground. Temari appeared under her, and Tenten hit her fan, back first. She let out a scream of pain, while Temari smirked. Hayate called the match, and Temari flung Tenten away, saying, "Pathetic."

Lee appeared, and grabbed Tenten. He looked up at Temari. "You have no right to treat her this way. She gave her best shot, and you should respect her for that."

Temari opened her fan back up. "And whose going to make me? You?"

"No, I will." The voice chilled her, and she turned to see a masked girl holding a few senbon to her neck. "You've won, so now leave." The girl said. Temari folded her fan, and stepped away from the girl. She noticed now the girl had long black hair, and a chuunin vest over a battle kimono. As Temari left, and medics took Tenten away, the figure disappeared in a swirl of leaves, and appeared next to Naruto, where she removed her mask. Naruto smiled at her.

"I was wondering who was security for the preliminaries. I take it Elroth is here too?" Haku nodded.

"That's what we were talking about, when you came to the kitchen." She bowed to Kurenai and Hinata. Then she looked up as the names scrolled by again. "Very interesting matches so far. I know their supposed to be random, but some of them don't feel like it." Naruto nodded, as the next two names appeared. Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi.

Shikamaru sighed, as he banged his head on the railing. "Why do I have to fight a girl? This is such a drag." He finally headed down, where Kin was waiting. She smirked at him.

"Why don't you forfeit now, and save us the trouble." She said. Shikamaru sighed, as he dropped his head.

"Actually, I would love nothing better than to give up. But my blond teammate, and my mom, would beat the crap out of me if I did. It's such a drag, so why bother?" He looked at Hayate, who began the fight.

_I don't know what she can do, and she knows about my shadow abilities. Guess we'll have to see how this plays out._

Kin started by throwing a few senbon at Shikamaru. He dodged them, noticing that for some odd reason, they had bells attached. He looked up at Kin, and performed his Shadow Possession Technique, only for it to come up too short. Kin just smirked.

"Like I thought. You can only stretch it so far, and I'm far enough away. Now, time to end this." Suddenly, Shikamaru found himself confused, and his balance off. Kin turned into several Kin's in his vision.

"Feeling confused? Woozy? Off balance? That's because those senbon I threw are connected to a string. And when I pull on it, the bells ring. But these bells are especially tuned to mess with your mind, and create illusions. Now, you won't be able to dodge this."

She flung several more senbon at Shikamaru, who did his best to dodge. A few lodged in his left shoulder, and he hissed in pain. Kin was mildly surprised. "So, you're more active then I thought. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to-." She stopped, as she suddenly realized her body wouldn't move. Shikamaru, who was holding the rat hand sign, sighed in relief.

"Looks like I got you."

"How? I'm not close enough!" Kin yelled in protest. Shikamaru smirked, as he pointed to the string attached to the bells on the senbon.

"Take a look. That string casts a shadow, which I used to extend my range." Shikamaru stood up, and then reached into his holster, pulling out a shuriken. Kin did the same.

"What are you doing? We'll just end up hitting each other!" Shikamaru shrugged.

"Oh well." With that, he threw it, and Kin did the same. The shuriken passed each other, and Shikamaru ducked the shuriken coming at him, by leaning back. Kin smirked.

_So we just duck, and-_. Her thoughts were interrupted, as her head smacked into the wall, and she fell over unconscious, as Shikamaru released his jutsu.

"A ninja must always be aware of their surroundings." Shikamaru said, pulling the senbon from his arms. Medics took Kin away, as Hayate announced Shikamaru the winner. The lazy genin just shrugged, and headed up the stairs, as the names began to roll by. When they stopped, Naruto, and Dosu, both smirked.

Naruto Uzumaki vs Dosu Kinuta.

Hinata gently squeezed his hand. "Good luck, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled, and squeezed her hand back. He headed down the stairs, where he stood across from Dosu. Even with the bandages wrapped around his face, Dosu's smirk was evident.

"Your little girlfriend is going to be disappointed, when I kick your ass from here to Iwa."

Naruto merely adopted a ready stance. "I find threats are empty, unless you can back them up."

Hayate started the fight, and the two genin watched each other. Finally, Dosu attacked, lunging at Naruto. Naruto dodged to one side, his knee striking the Oto genin in the gut. Dosu fell back, before swinging again. Naruto ducked, and that was when Dosu smirked, as Naruto wobbled, his ear in pain from Dosu's Vibrating Sound Drill.

"Gotcha." He kicked Naruto in the face, sending him flying. Naruto managed to land on his feet, but stumbled. Dosu attacked again, but this time, Naruto blocked his attack, and avoided a second attack. Inside him Kyuubi smirked.

"**He would be dangerous, if I wasn't in here healing the kit up.**"

Naruto dodged another attack, as he analyzed his opponent. _Beyond that bracer, the only thing he has is taijutsu, and not even good taijutsu at that. If I can disable that bracer, this fight will be over._

He back flipped away, and landed, unsealing his staff from it's scroll. _I need to find a better way to carry this._ He pointed it at Dosu, and suddenly, the Oto genin flew back, as if hit by something. Naruto closed his eyes, chanting some more, and lightning began to form around the Fox head. Dosu got to his feet, as Naruto's eyes flashed open, and the lightning blasted at Dosu. He raised his arm, and the lightning hit the bracer, which began to shudder, before smoking and sparking. Dosu looked at it, then threw it away, before it exploded. He glared at Naruto, only to find the blond genin right in front of him. Naruto's fist smashed into his face, before the staff smashed across his face. Dosu hit the ground, and rolled to his feet, as Naruto set his staff to one side, and created four Shadow Clones.

"Time to end this, with a move inspired by Rock Lee." One of the clones lunged forward, and smashed a fist into Dosu's face, yelling "NA!" As Dosu stumbled back, three clones slid on the ground, and delivered powerful upwards kicks to Dous's back, and sides, sending him flying. "RU! TO!" Then the real Naruto held his staff up, and as Dosu came back down, he shouted "UZUMAKI BLAST!"

Dosu was hit by an invisible blast of magic, and went crashing into the ceiling, before falling to the ground, completely unconscious. Naruto smirked, as his clones disappeared, and Hayate declared him the winner. The blond rejoined his team, where Hinata gave him a hug, and Shino shook his hand.

"An excellent match, Naruto-san."

"You did great, Naruto-kun!" Kurenai patted Naruto on the back in congratualtions.

A few people down, Neji just glared at Hinata. _Look at her. Acting happy, and congratulating him. Soon, I will crush you, and you'll know what suffering fate has in store for you._

The celebrations of Team 8 were cut short, as the names on the screen rolled by again. Suddenly, they stopped, and more then one person gasped at who had been chosen. Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga.

(A/N: Okay. I know a lot of you have been asking for Hinata to fight someone else, or win this fight. Unfortunately, I need this fight to end like it did in canon, just differently. It will lead to something big, so please, bare with me.)

Hinata looked at Neji, who just smirked at her. _As planned. _"Well, Hinata-sama? Shall we?"

Hinata slowly nodded, but stopped as Naruto gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata-chan, don't worry. Give it everything you've got, and no matter, we'll be proud of you. You can do this."

Hinata nodded, and then she hugged Naruto again, whispering, "Thank you." Then, she turned, and headed down the stairs.

On the arena floor, the two Hyuuga's faced each other. Neji just kept smirking. "You should forfeit while you have the chance. It is your destiny to lose to me."

HInata shook her head. "I'm not going to run away. If I lose, then it is because I'm not strong enough yet. But I'm not going to stop, no matter what!"

Neji just scoffed, as he activated his Byakugan, and slid into his taijutsu stance. Hinata got into her own, but didn't activate her Byakugan. Hayate nodded at both of them, and started the match.

Almost immediately, Neji charged forward, and struck with a forward palm thrust to Hinata's chest. Hinata blocked, grabbing Neji's wrist, and twisting both herself and Neji in a circle. As she came around, she delivered a blow of her own, which hit Neji in the chest. But she didn't use chakra in the strike, as she couldn't aim accurately without her Byakugan, and she didn't want to accidently cripple or kill him. Neji took a couple steps back, then attacked again. Hinata continued to block, weaving around some strikes, and turning other blocks into counter attacks. Neji was not only shocked at Hinata's skill level, but also at the confidence she seemed to have. He had been under the impression that he could easily intimidate her, and with the added advantage of having all ready incapacitated her Byakugan, he would dominate the match, and easily cripple her, if not outright kill. Instead, he found that she was actually giving him a challenge.

Hinata felt her confidence grow, as she held her own against Neji. She ducked under a strike, and tried to sweep his legs out from under him, only for him to jump over her attacks. She went for an uppercut like palm strike, and Neji was able to tilt his head back. He saw his chance, and delivered a strike to Hinata's chest. She cried, and crashed into the ground, holding her chest. Neji smirked as he approached her.

Hinata held her chest, closing her eye's in concentration. "Echain hun." She whispered, her hand over her heart. The pain lessened, and she snapped her eyes opened, as her foot shot out, smashing into Neji's chest. He crashed into the ground a few feet away, as Hinata got back to her feet. The pain lessened even more, as her heart and the area affected by the blow healed. She spat the blood in her mouth out, and got ready for Neji's next attack. Neji scowled at her, noticing that the damage he had inflicted was mostly gone. He glared at her.

_How is she this strong? How could she heal a wound like that? It should have incapacitated her. I guess I'll need to reveal more then I wanted to._

Neji attacked again, revealing more complicated moves he had learned. Hinata fought back, but she found Neji was getting more hits in, and without her Byakugan, she had a harder time predicting Neji's moves. Still, she managed to keep him from hitting anything vital.

In the stands, Naruto, Kurenai, and Shino watched in amazement, and anxiety, as the two of them fought. Naruto was especially impressed in how far Hinata had come in her new Juuken stance, after training with Anko.

On the floor, Hinata had managed to kick Neji away. Neji stumbled back, then suddenly smirked. "You're within my Divination range. **Eight Trigrams, Sixty-four Palms!**"

Hinata tried to move back, but Neji was on her, and struck her twice. "Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty-two palms! Sixty-four palms!"

The final blow hit the middle of Hinata's chest, and she crashed into the ground. Neji smirked again. While he would love to finish Hinata off, he would just beat her, and let her know of the suffering he went through. "Proctor, call the match. She cannot fight anymore."

Hayate was about to agree, when Hinata stirred. Slowly, she climbed back to her feet, stumbling a bit. She turned, and Neji was shocked at the determined look in her eyes. "I-I'm not..... done yet." She said, coughing up blood. She closed her eyes, her head slumped a bit. Neji snarled.

"You can't fight anymore. I've blocked the chakra points to close down your entire chakra network. There is no point in continuing this farce!"

Hinata didn't say anything, but everyone began to notice an aura beginning to flicker around her. Naruto gasped as he realized what the aura was.

Suddenly, the aura flared around Hinata, as she raised her face, her eyes still closed. The force of the power coming off her created a wind, which caused her coat edges to flap. She slowly opened her eyes, and Neji gasped, as they were glowing.

(A/N: Think of a less powerful version of what Galadriel does in the Fellowship of the Ring, first LOTR movie, when Frodo offers her the Ring. The whole glowing, all powerful voice thing she does.)

"I said...... I'M NOT DONE YET!" She shouted, as the aura around her blasted Neji into the wall. Suddenly, it faded, and she gasped, dropping to her hands and knees, and coughing up blood. Neji slowly fell from the crater, landing on his feet. He was hunched over, and some of his skin was covered in burns. Hayate used that moment to call the match, since Hinata wasseriously injured.

"Winner, Neji Hyuuga." Hayate called. But before the medics could get out there, Neji looked up, pure fury on his face.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted, rushing at Hinata, who had gotten to only his knees. His right hand was raised to strike at her head. Suddenly, a green blur appeared in front of Hinata, and Naruto stood there, his eye's blazing, as his staff leveled at Neji's chest. He was suddenly blasted back into the wall again, crashing down to his hands and knees. Gai and Asuma restrained him, while Shino and Kurenai appeared next to Hinata. Naruto turned to her, and caught her as she started to fall over. She coughed up some more blood, before opening her eyes weakly, and looking up at Naruto.

"I'm sorry..... I failed." She whispered softly. Naruto shook his head.

"No, you didn't. You gave your all, and I'm proud of you." Naruto said, a few tears falling from his eyes. Kurenai and Shino both nodded as well. Hinata slowly blinked.

"Shino-san... Kurenai-sensei..... Naruto-kun........ thank you......" She closed her eyes, as she fell into unconsciousness. The medics picked her up, and carried her away, leaving Naruto just sitting there, staring at the empty space where she had been.

"You should not care for a failure." Came a cold voice from behind him. Neji glared at Naruto's back. "No matter how strong she became, a failure will always be a failure."

Suddenly, the room darkened, and it seemed almost as if the stone of the arena walls and floor creaked and groaned, as power flood through it. It was the same power Hinata had unleashed, only many times stronger. Everyone, even Sarutobi, even Gaara, quaked at the power coming off the blond jinchuuriki. Naruto slowly got to his feet, and somehow, he was taller then before. He turned to look at Neji, who shook in fear, as Naruto's eyes were red, with slits in them.

"_**The only failure I see around here is you, Neji Hyuuga. The boy who blames destiny and fate for all the failings in his life. You are too much of a coward to try and be more then you are. And I will take great pleasure in showing you the error of your beliefs.**_" Slowly, the eyes became blue again, and the lightening of the room returned to normal, as the power receded. Naruto turned to Elroth, who appeared next to him, and tilted his head in the direction the medics had taken Hinata. Elroth nodded, and headed that way. Naruto looked down at a small puddle of Hinata's blood. He kneeled down, touched his fingers to it. He clenched the blood stain hand into a fist._ Hinata-chan, I will not let him escape unpunished. This I swear._

Eventually, Kurenai and Shino managed to get him back to the spectators area. Gai quickly pulled Neji to the other side of the arena from Naruto.

Hayate managed to clear his throat, and resume his duties. "Well..... ummmm *cough cough*, I guess we should move on."

The names scrolled by, and eventually stop. Gaara vs Yoroi Akadou.

Gaara, who had recovered from feeling Naruto's power, disappeared in a swirl of sand, reappearing on the floor. Kabuto's other teammate came down the stairs. This one was dressed the same as Misumi was, except he had a pair of small, black lenses over his eyes. He stretched out his arms and neck as he looked at Gaara. "Ready to go down, kid?"

Gaara's only answer was the cork of his gourd popping out, as he looked at his opponent. "Your blood won't make 'Mother' happy, but still, she screams for it."

Hayate started the match. Almost instantly, Yoroi's hand glowed blue with chakra, and he rushed at Gaara. As he reached out at him, sand spewed from the gourd, and grabbed the hand. Yoroi tried to smash the sand with his other hand, but that one was grabbed too. Gaara merely watched, as the sand picked Yroi up, and swung him into the floor and wall several times. Then he closed his eyes, almost in annoyance.

"You disgust me. I'm going to end this." His eyes snapped open. "**Sand Coffin!**" He said extending a hand. The sand covered Yoroi's entire body, and Gaara raised his hand. The mass of sand and body rose up as well. Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"**Sand Funeral!**" He shouted, closing his hand. The sand compressed, and Yoroi screamed, as he was crushed to death. Some blood leaked out of the sand, dripping onto the floor. Gaara had his sand completely engulf the body, then it retreated into his gourd, leaving no cork popped back into it, and Gaara looked at Hayate.

The sickly jounin, as well as every person in the arena who wasn't from Suna, stared at Gaara in horror. Finally, Hayate declared Gaara the winner, and he teleported back to his spot on the spectator area.

The screen activated again, simply displaying the last names left. Chouji Akimichi vs Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba chuckled halfheartedly.

"I guess it's a let down of a final fight, huh Akamaru?" The little white puppy yipped.

Chouji just thanked Kami he wasn't fighting some psycho killer, or powerhouse. The two genin got to the ground, and faced against each other. Kiba just smirked.

"This will be fun. I've wanted to see what you can really do with that ax."

Chouji just nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to use the flat side of the blade to knock you out with." Kiba growled in response.

Hayate started the fight, and almost immediately, Kiba rushed forward. Chouji's eyes widened, before he yelled out, "**Expansion Jutsu!**" He swelled up like a balloon, and Kiba's attack bounced right off him. Kiba landed on his feet, as Chouji shrunk back down.

"All right Akamaru. Let's get serious." He fed Akamaru a soldier pill, and he took one 's fur bristled, and turned red. He hopped on Kiba's back, and Kiba shouted, "**Man-Beast Clone!**" Akamaru transformed into Kiba. Kiba then concentrated on his own chakra, shouting, "**Four Legged Jutsu!**" He crouched down, his hands on the floor, as his nails grew longer, and so did his teeth.

"Time to go wild." He growled out in a feral voice. Both he and Akamaur charged forward at Chouji, he pulled out his ax. Both of the Kiba's began spinning, yelling, "**Dual Piercing Fang!**" They became twin grey tornados, both coming at Chouji. He quickly brought his ax up, and caught both of them on the flat side of the double blades of the ax, blocking their attack. He shoved them both away, and they landed. Kiba smirked.

"All right, that was good. But let's see how you do, when you can't see." Kiba pulled out several smoke bombs, and threw them at Chouji. They exploded around him, and covered the area in smoke. Kiba and Akamaru attacked again, bouncing around and through the smoke.

Chouji cursed under his breath, as he barely dodged one of them, only to get hit by the other from behind. He kept trying to dodge, as he finally leapt clear of the smoke field, covered in slashing claw marks from the two of them. Kiba and Akamaru landed not far from him.

Chouji panted, watching the two of them. "You're pretty fast. I'm having a hard time keeping up." _I've got to keep them from getting me like that again. Otherwise, I'm done. If I could just knock one of them out, this would be easier._

The two Kiba's smirked, before attacking again. Chouji decided to try out another move he had been practicing, one inspired by a move his dad had shown him. Channeling chakra into the head of his ax, he raised it above his head, before slamming it down into the floor, yelling "**Akimichi Quake Strike!**"

A shockwave ripped through the floor, knocking the two Kiba's off their feet. Chouji quickly expanded, and started rolling at them. Kiba yelled, as he dodged out of the way, only for Chouji to stop and shrink back down to normal. Before Kiba could get his footing, Chouji swung his ax, and the flat of the blade smashed into Kiba's chest. He crashed into the ground, rolling, while CHouji turned, to see the other Kiba coming after him. Chouji dodged a slash from the claws of the Kiba he was facing, and utilized that opening to smash the top of the ax head into that Kiba's chin. The Iunuzuka's eyes widened, before he poofed, revealing Akamaru. The white puppy fell to the ground, winded and unconscious from the strike. Chouji turned to the real Kiba, who was getting up.

"Now it's just you and me." Chouji said. Kiba nodded, as the two panted. Chouji slowly stood straight.

"I've got enough for one more move. How about you?" Kiba slowly nodded.

"One last move to decide it?" Chouji nodded, and the two faced against each other. With a yell, they charged.

"**Piercing Fang!**" Kiba became a tornado of claws.

"**Human Boulder!**" Chouji yelled, expanding and rolling forward at high speed. The two spiraling forces crashed into each other. They stained for several seconds, then blew away from each other, crashing into separate walls. For several moments, everyone held their breath, as the smoke cleared from the two craters. As it did, it revealed both the fighters, knocked out.

Hayate sighed, and called the match a draw. Medics quickly took the fighters away, and Hayate turned, and bowed to Sarutobi. The Hokage nodded.

"Will all the finalists please come join me on the arena floor."

The nine finalists lined up in front of the Hokage. "Congratulations, to all of you. You have done exceedingly well. Now, the Third, and final part of the Chuunin Exams will begin in one month's time. We need you all to draw a number, to determine the pairings for the fights."

As each genin drew a number, Hayate held a clipboard. "Please tell me your name, and what number you have."

"Neji Hyuuga, 2."

"Kankuro Subakuu, 3."

"Sakura Haruno, 9."

"Temari Subakuu, 6."

"Rock Lee, 8."

"Shino Aburame, 4."

"Shikamaru Nara, 5."

"Gaara Subakuu, 7."

Naruto smirked, as he revealed his number. "Naruto Uzumaki, 1. And that's what I was hoping for." He glared down at Neji, who ignored him.

"Very well. The fights will be like this." Hayate held up the clipboard.

_Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga_

_Kankuro Subakuu vs Shino Aburame_

_Shikamaru Nara vs Temari Subakuu_

_Gaara Subakuu vs Rock Lee_

_Winner of match 4 will face Sakura Haruno._

Sarutobi nodded. "You all have one month to train, and relax. Until then, you are all dismissed."

Naruto was the first one gone, heading straight for the hospital.

_Konoha Hospital, an hour later_

Naruto, Shino, and Kurenai were sitting with Lily, Elroth, and Haku in the waiting room of the Hospital. A nurse came over to Kurenai.

"Are you the jounin sensei of Hinata Hyuuga?" Kurenai nodded, and the nurse looked over the chart in her hand.

"Hinata Hyuuga will recover, but it will be a little less then a month before she can leave, and at least another two weeks before she can even begin training. She suffered massive internal damage, and severe chakra exhaustion." She was about to leave, when Naruto stopped.

"Nurse-san, if I may, me and my companion Elroth might be able to help speed up her recovery. May we speak to the doctor in charge of helping her?"

The nurse was inclined to tell the demon brat to leave, but seeing the dangerous land also hopeful ook in Kurenai's face, she nodded. "This way please."

She led them to an office, where the doctor was sitting, going over the report on Hinata's injuries. He looked up as they entered.

"Can I help you?" He said. Naruto noticed he held no ill will towards him, and mentally sighed in relief.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, one of Hinata Hyuuga's teammates. I wished to tralk to you about a way to try and speed up her healing process."

The doctor, surprised at this, nodded, and Naruto and Elroth sat down. Elroth pulled several leaves of Athelas from a pouch, and showed them to the doctor.

"This plant has amazing restorative properties. If they were boiled as a tea, and given to Hinata, it would go a long way in helping her recover quickly."

The doctor looked the plant leaves over. "I recognize these. Some of those old 'witch doctors' claimed the same thing. No one listened to them, though, because these people also said drinking toad slime would grow your hair back. I guess it's worth a shot, though. We'll get on it right away."

Elroth withdrew the plants. "It would be best if me and Naruto administered it. We're more experienced in healing with herbs."

Half an hour later, Naruto entered Hinata's room with a trolley bearing a tea pot, and a cup. He shut the door behind him, and stopped the trolley next to Hinata's bed. Hinata was paler then usual, and each breath seemed forced. Naruto gently reached out, and stroked her cheek. After making sure that she was wearing a hospital gown, he pulled the blanket covering her off, and held his hands over her chest. He began chanting in Sindarin, and as he chanted, his hands began to glow. Slowly he lowered his hands over her chest, until they were only an inch away. He continued chanting for several minutes, as the spell healed Hinata's internal injuries. The monitors attached to her began to show her vitals moving more towards normal, until they were in a more acceptable level. Naruto pulled away, and covered her back up with the sheet. He turned back to the trolley, and made sure the tea pot was on a warmer. He sat down, and waited.

Several hours later, Hinata slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body ached, and she groaned in pain. It startled Naruto, who had fallen into a light sleep. He immediately got up, and came over to Hinata. "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty."

Hinata slowly turned her head to him, wincing in pain. "...n-naurto-kun?"

"Yeah. I came to take care of you." He turned, and poured a cup of Athelas tea, before bringing the cup to Hinata's lips. "Here, drink this. Slowly."

Hinata took a small sip, with Naruto's help. As the liquid poured down her throat, she actually felt some of the pain recede. Naruto pulled the cup away, and she licked her lips. "W-what was that?"

"Tea, made from boiled Athelas leaves. The doctors were able to stabilize you, and I was able to heal up a good portion of your internal injuries, but not everything. The tea will help speed up your healing and recovery."

Hinata slowly nodded, and laid her head back against her pillow. Naruto placed the cup of tea back on the trolley. "You'll need to drink at least one cup a day. Hopefully, you'll be out of here in a week, maybe two."

Hinata smiled at him, as her eyes began to droop close. Naruto came over, and gently stroked her cheek.

"Sleep. I'm watching over you." Hinata nodded, and went back to sleep. Naruto sighed, as he sat back.

_I promise, Hinata. I won't let anyone do this to you again._

(A/N: For reference, Tolkein never really covered the full usage of Athelas, beyond it dealing with mental injuries (like the effects of the Nazgul), and slowing poison (keeping Frodo from turning into a Wraith). So, with DarkNexus's help, I thought I'd make something up.)

_At the Hyuuga Estates_

Neji kneeled before a cloaked figure. "I completed my mission. Hinata Hyuuga was defeated in the prelims. The toxin worked to weaken her Byakugan, and keep her from using it, at least during the preliminary matches. As you planned."

"Good. Soon, you'll will have revenge for your father's death, and we will rid the clan of another abomination of the Hyuuga clan. For now, you must concentrate on dealing with the Uzumaki boy. He is powerful, but not invincible."

"I understand. I will train hard, and crush him in the our match in the finals. It will be his fate to lose, and lay defeated at my feet."

"And when he is, you'll be rewarded, with that which you most desire. Freedom from the seal. Now go, and train hard."

Neji bowed his head, and left. The cloaked figure turned to several other figures behind it. "He will have his freedom from the seal. The freedom of death." The figures all nodded, as they began to laugh at the Hyuuga Prodigies foolishness.

* * *

**LR: End chapter. I don't know. The fight with Chouji and Kiba felt off. **

**RS: NEED SOME HELP HERE! (Runs by, chasing GD)**

**GD: You can't catch me! NANANANANANANANNA!**

**DarkNexus: Sorry I'm late. ......woah, what happened here?**

**Arashen: Him (points to GD)**

**DN: Oh....... okay.**

**LR: Everyone, this is DarkNexus. He's the guy who really helped me get this fanfic going, and he's really helped me get ideas, and stuff for it. Pretty much, without him, I wouldn't have a quarter of the LOTR stuff I have so far in my fanfic. He really made this fanfic as good as it is.**

**DN: I actually have a question myself. Elroth, what's it like being the kid brother to Elrond of Rivendell?**

**Elroth:........ it's annoying. Everyone knows who he is. Most of the time, people look at me, and say, you're Elrond's little brother, aren't you? No one say's "You're Elroth, right? One of the trainers of Naruto Uzumaki, the Wizard of Kitsune?" It's really annoying. And since he's over 6,000 years older then me, he acts like he knows everything.**

**BL: I have one more question. Naruto, what do you think of your self in the manga's written by Kishimoto?**

**Naruto: I think he's a hyperactive blond, who has ADD. I also think that because he wasn't given love and affection, that would explain why he didn't notice Hinata-chan, and why he thinks he is in love with Sakura. Truth be told..... I pity him.**

**LR: A lot of us do. Anyways, anyone have any last comments?**

**GD: BANZAI! (Huge explosion, and RS yelling at GD, as she swings a baseball bat at him)**

**DN: I do, actually. This is in regards to LR's poll about Naruto taming a troll. A lot of you thought that he couldn't because troll's are very simple minded, monster like animals. Unfortunately, Hollywood's version of trolls in the movies make them look like that, don't they? But in the books, especially in The Hobbit, trolls were actually somewhat intelligent. In The Hobbit, the trolls could actually talk. However, they are rather simple minded creatures, but they do have intelligence of their own.**

**LR: Yeah, but I scrapped the idea for something I think would be cooler. You'll all see when the time comes.**

**Next time, the guests are Rena the pirate jedi wizard, and Trey178. Please review!**


	18. Bet's, Secrets, and Training

**Today should be interesting**. **As I said, our guest's are Rena the pirate jedi wizard, and Trey178.**

**Rena: Hey.**

**Trey: T'sup.**

**RS: (busy rebuilding Lair with Arashen, Elroth, and Naruto) HI!**

**LR: Sorry about the mess. Glory of Dawn came through here.**

**Trey: Wow. So, where is DLTLR? I wanna talk with him.**

**DLTLR: What about?**

**Trey: About Tayuya, of course.** **What do you think LR is up to with her?**

**DLTLR: Well, she seems to have a connection with Kin, if chapter 15/16 was any indication. But only LR really knows what's going on.**

**Trey: Well, it doesn't matter much to me. I think I know how she fits in though.**

**DLTLR: REALLY! TELL ME! (Chases after Trey, who walks away to look around.)**

**Rena: Mine turn. And for me....... I want to fight you LR. You and me have different versions of ourselves, that we create to fir into books and movies and stuff. I want to see whose stronger. What do you say?**

**LR: I'd say that's just prime. Let's do IT! (Rena and LR engage in epic battle)**

Disclaimer: The line I said there was from Beast Wars: Transformers. Second episode of the first season. I don't own Beast Wars, Naruto, Lord of the Rings, or Lord of the Rings: The Third Age.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Bet's, Secrets, and Training**

_Two days later_

Naruto headed down the hall of the hospital. In the two days since the end of the preliminaries, he had come to the hospital, and ensured that Hinata had a fresh cup of Athelas tea. All ready, the difference could be seen, as she was now awake more often, and the pain had subsided considerably. She was still confined to her bed, but the doctors assured her, and Naruto, that she would be able to leave by Friday of next week.

He was on the second floor, and was passing one room, when he heard a muffled crash, and scream, coming from the door. He turned, and saw the Oto kunoichi Kin, whose head was still wrapped in bandages from the concussion she got during her's and Shikamaru's match, backing away from a masked figure, who had a raised kunai, poised to strike.. Naruto ripped the door open, and charged in, crashing into the masked figure. Kin moved towards the door, while Naruto faced the mysterious figure.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked his hand all ready drawing and gripping a kunai. The figure glared at him through the eye slits of their mask, before turning, and jumping out the window. Naruto lowered his guard, and headed to the window, watching the figure disappear into the crowds of civilians on the streets. He turned, to see Kin standing there, looking at him in amazement.

"Who was that? What was going on?" He asked her, as he came over. Her face became full of fear, and she immediately began looking around.

"You have to help me. He's going to come for me. He's going to kill me." She said, moving closer to him. Naruto titled his head, and at that moment, a couple of ANBU appeared.

"Uzumaki-san, what happened here?" One, wearing an Eagle mask, asked. Naruto turned to Kin, before looking back to the ANBU.

"I think this girl has much needed information for the Hokage. Perhaps you should take her to him."

The ANBU nodded. Kin gave Naruto a frightened look, until he smiled at her reassuringly. He turned back to the ANBU.

"I'll be there shortly to offer my own report on the situation. I have something I must deal with."The ANBU nodded, and left with Kin, who flashed Naruto one last grateful smile.

He quickly headed down the hallway, towards Hinata's room. But as he reached the door, he heard voices inside. He stopped, and listened.

"It has come to my attention, from the Elders of the clan no less, that you were defeated in the preliminary fight. Against a member of the Branch Family, to be exact." Naruto recognized the voice of Hiashi, and his fist tightened in anger.

"Y-yes, otou-san. I'm sorry I failed you." Hinata's voice sounded defeated.

"I can do no more for you. After the Chuunin exams are over, you will be sealed, and placed in the Branch Family. If I could, I would have you removed from your genin team, so you couldn't be anymore of a disgrace to the clan. Unfortunately, that power lay's out of my control. Obviously, the Elders were right in telling me you would never make a good Clan Head."

At that moment, Naruto entered. "Tell me, Hiashi-sama. Did the Elders tell you the whole story?"

Hiashi glared at Naruto in anger. "What are you doing here, _boy?_"

"Did they? Did they tell you that the Branch Member was Neji Hyuuga? Did they tell you that Hinata almost beat him? That if it wasn't for the fact that Hinata had been poisoned, she would have easily won her match against Neji?" Naruto asked, his eye's narrowing, his anger flaring. Hiashi looked at him with mild surprise.

"I was not.... informed of those facts."

"No, I didn't think you were. The reason I'm here is because Neji was forced to use one of your clans techniques to defeat hinata. One that only Main Family members were supposed to learn, if my memory serves me right. Hinata was left injured, almost crippled. I'm here to speed up her recovery process, and comfort her, something you should be doing!" The volume of Naruto's voice increased, due to the anger he was feeling.

"Don't you dare tell me what I'm supposed to do! I'm the Head of the Hyuuga clan, andmust do what is right for the clan!" Hiashi's own anger started to flare. Naruto glared at him.

Between the two of them, Hinata glanced fearfully back and forth. She was afraid that they might try to fight, and one of them would get hurt, especially Naruto.

The blond jinchuuriki finally growled. "Then let's make a bet, you and I. My first match is against Neji Hyuuga, in the Finals. If I win, not only will you rescind the order to brand Hinata-chan with the Curse Seal, you and your clan will never threaten her with it again. She will be immune form being branded even if you do not make her the clan head."

Hiashi's mouth gaped for a few moments, before he was finally able to respond. "And what do I get if you lose?"

Naruto smirked. "I am the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. If I lose, you may brand me with the seal, and I will obey your every order. Imagine having the power of the Kyuubi at your command."

Hiashi thought for a moment. Truth be told, he had much more to gain, and not a lot to lose from this bet. He nodded.

"Very well. However, I wish to make this stipulation. You cannot use any of your...... 'special abilities' against Neji in your fight."

Naruto nodded in a heartbeat. "Fine. But I have a stipulation of my own. If even one Hyuuga, or someone hired by a Hyuuga, dares to try and prevent me from fighting Neji, I will kill them, and every member of the Elders of the Hyuuga clan, and yourself, will be branded with the Seal. The same shall happen if anyone goes after Hinata. Deal?"

The two of them shook hands, and Hiashi left. Almost immediately, Hinata struggled to get out of the bed, only to be stopped by Naruto.

"You're not well enough to be up and about." He said with a smile, while he got her tea ready. Hinata just started crying.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" She managed to choke out. Naruto just kept smiling, as he handed her the cup.

"Because you're my friend. You're my best friend. And I don't want to see you suffer like that. You want to change your clan, right? Well I'm going to help make sure your dream comes true."

Hinata looked up at him, then looked down, before drinking the tea. She gave him the cup, not daring to look at him. He gently lifted her chin, so she was forced to look at him. "Hinata-chan...... please. I want to do this. I'm not being forced. I don't feel like I have to against my will. I want to do what I need to do to protect you."

Hinata started crying again, and she hugged him. He was surprised, but quickly hugged her back. She kept crying into his shoulder, as she hugged him tight. Naruto held her tightly, until she calmed down. After she had snuffled for a bit, she pulled back enough to see Naruto's face, but she didn't want to let go of him yet. Naruto smiled at her reassuringly, and she smiled back.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. Thank you." She whispered. Naruto just gave her a bigger smile. He pulled away, grabbed a chair, and pulled it over.

"Well, something else interesting happened while on my way here. You remember that girl Shikamaru had to fight? Someone tried to kill her. Luckily, I happen to be strolling by, and saved her. But she was going on about someone was going to come find her and kill her."

Hinata gasped at Naruto's heroics, as he described the small confrontation. He also told her about how he, Shino, Kurenai, Elroth, Lily, and Haku had all been training the past two days. Then he reached into a pocket of his coat. "I have something for you."

He pulled out a rather simple necklace. It had a sturdy chain, with a small amulet. One side had the Hyuuga Fire swirl on it, and the other side had what looked like a storage seal on it. Naruto smiled, as he placed it around her neck. "This is more than a piece of jewelry. It contains a piece of your heritage. I'll show you when you join us for training."

Hinata smiled happily, as she looked at the necklace. She looked up at him, and hugged him again. "It's wonderful. Thank you." Without thinking, she kissed him on the cheek.

They both blushed, and Hinata immediately pulled away. "S-sorry. I-I didn't mean to." She stuttered out. Naruto looked dazed, then shook his head, and smiled.

"It's okay. You owed me for the Wave Mission, remember?"

Hinata nodded, as she blushed even more. Naruto just smiled, before standing up. "Unfortunately, I need to go see Hokage-sama now. I'll be by tomorrow." Hinata just nodded, and laid back to sleep, while Naruto left. _I KISSED NARUTO-KUN!_ Inside her head her Inner Hinata was doing cartwheels, and waving banners that read "GO HINATA!"

Outside her room, Naruto sighed as he leaned against the wall, and gently touched the cheek Hinata had kissed. He smiled for several minutes, then headed off.

Ten minutes later, he was surprised to find the Hokage's office door guarded by four ANBU. One of them nodded, and let him in. Sarutobi looked up, and nodded at Naruto.

"I was about to send for you. I'm afraid we have a dire situation. Kin here has finished telling me what happened in the hospital room.... and why."

Naruto sat down, and Sarutobi continued. "Thanks to the information we gained from Mizuki, before he was assassinated, we knew that Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin, and my old student, founded a village in Rice Country. This village was Otogakure no Sato. We also knew Orochimaru had plans for attacking Konoha. Kin here finished revealing what she knows so far. Orochimaru intends to invade Konoha, using the Chuunin Exams to cover the movement of his forces near the village."

Sarutobi sighed as he sat back. "She also told me that Orochimaru has been in contact with the Kazekage of Suna. There might be a chance.... that Suna will invade as well. They have been hurt economically, and may seek to destroy us, or at least reduce our power, and increase theirs."

Naruto nodded. "Actually..... there may be a way for us to confirm this. Could you have the Suna genin team brought here?"

Sarutobi gave him a surprised look, but nodded, and sent one of his ANBU. "Exactly how will you find out?"

"In case you didn't notice, Gaara of Suna is a jinchuuriki, like me. I promised to have his seal looked at, because it seems his biju has been driven insane, and is effecting him. If we can fix the seal, then we can help him. And in return, he may help us."

Sarutobi stood up, and moved to look out the windows. "Well.....I am well versed in seals, but..... I'm not enough of a master to deal with the seal of a jinchuuriki. However.... there is one who can. One of my other student's, Jiraiya the Toad Sage. He's actually here in the village." Sarutobi turned back to Naruto.

"He'll be by the hot springs. You shouldn't have a problem finding him. Please, tell him I want to see him." Naruto nodded and headed off. Sarutobi sighed.

_Jiraiya..... you have some explaining to do to him._

Naruto made his way through the village, passing various villagers and stuff. Suddenly, some six sense went off, and Naruto dodged to one side, as a rabid Tenten tried to land on him.

"Okay. I've waited for almost a year. I NEED TO SEE SOME OF THOSE WEAPONS YOU HAVE!" She shouted. Naruto was blown back by the force of her scream. He shook his head, trying to clear it, and looked up at Tenten, who was practically frothing at the mouth.

"Okay, okay. Head to training ground #3 on Friday, and I'll bring some stuff along. Just please don't kill me." Immediately Tenten perked up.

"All right! I'll be there!"

She went to leave, but Naruto stopped her. "Don't tell anyone about it. I don't want any spies." Tenten nodded, and left. Naruto just sighed.

"Whoever she marries will be in for an interesting honeymoon." He shivered slightly at the thought. Unknown to him, or anyone else, a certain genin sneezed, before getting back to training.

Naruto arrived at the hot springs. But before he even entered, he heard something that made him look around the corner from the front. What he saw made him raise an eyebrow. An old man with long, spiky white hair, was crouched next to the wooden wall of the female side of the hot springs. His right eye was placed against a hole in the fence. He was wearing a green/grey outfit, with pant legs that ended beneath the knees, and extended into mesh from there. He also wore a pair of mesh armed ninja gauntlets, which covered the backs of his hands. He had a red vest coat over this outfit, with a huge scroll hanging off his back. Lastly, he had a large metal forehead protector on, with the kanji for oil on it.

Naruto sighed, as he came over to the man, and poked him hard in the side. The old man leapt up, and glared at Naruto, only for his eyes to widen. Naruto noticed he had a pair of red marks running from below the center of his eyes, to his jaw line.

The old man coughed, before growling. "What do you want, brat?"

Naruto sighed, as he rolled his eyes. "Are you Jiraiya, the Toad Sage?" The old man suddenly smiled, before biting his thumb, and summoning a large toad, whose back he stood on. Immediately, he began some weird, hopping dance.

"Indeed! From the frigid north, to the sunny south, enemies tremble, and women swoon at the sound of my name! I am the woman killer! The mighty Toad Sage, JIIRRAAAIIIYYAAAAA!" He stopped in what he thought was an impressive pose.

Naruto just looked at him, before saying, "That.... may have been as bad as that sunset thing Gai-sensei and Rock Lee do." Jiraiya fell off the toad, and flat on his face, while the toad just nodded.

"**I hate that he only summons me to do his stupid introduction.**" With that, the Toad disappeared. Jiraiya got up, and crossed his arm.

"Well? What did you want?" Naruto sighed, as he closed his eyes.

"First off, Hokage-sama want's to see you. And secondly...... you owe a debt of gratitude to Minato Namikaze." Jiriaya's eyes shot wide open at that.

"How do you know that? Only Minato, Kushina, and....."

"And someone of their blood would know about that, right? I think you can guess the rest." Naruto said. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

"You? Minato's son? Looks aren't everything." Naruto held out one hand, and a Rasengan formed in it. He released it, and nodded at Jiraiya's stunned features.

"Do you believe me now?" Jiraiya just nodded. "Good. Now, let's get going." Naruto turned away, ad Jiraiya quickly followed.

"Okay, okay. You're Minato's kid. So....... I guess I should tell you that I'm your godfather." Jiraiya stopped, as Naruto had stopped suddenly. The blond turned his head, and looked at Jiraiya.

"Really? You are my godfather?" As Jiraiya nodded, Naruto turned to look ahead. "Then you did a very poor job. And if you want to claim that title...... I suggest you work hard to earn it." Naruto said, his voice full of ice. He continued onward, with Jiraiya slumping his head.

_Why is this kind of stuff never easy?_

At the tower, Sarutobi looked at the red headed ninja from Suna. The young boy stood there, refusing to sit. Sarutobi sighed, as he saw the almost dead look in the boy's eyes. _Naruto could have been like this, if I hadn't been there for him._

The door opened, and both Naruto and Jiraiya entered. Kin's eyes went wide, as she saw the second of the legendary sannin, and the rival of her former master. Jiraiya looked at her, and a somewhat perverted smile formed on his face, until Sarutobi got his attention. "Jiraiya, now is not the time. Gaara of Suna, this is Jiraiya of the Sannin, and a renowned seal master. Jiraiya, this is Gaara of Suna, a jinchuuriki. I want you to take a look at his seal, and strengthen it, if you can."

Jiraiya simply nodded, and came over to red haired jinchuuriki lowered his gourd to the ground, and removed enough of his shirt to reveal the seal. Jiraiya looked it over, before snorting I disgust. "This is the worse seal I've ever seen. It's barely keeping the biju in. And this. A berserker seal over it. That's just asking for this boy to go insane, and slaughter everyone. I can easily deal with this."

Gaara looked at Jiraiya. "If you can repair the seal, I will be indebted to the village. 'Mother' keeps me from sleeping, and is constantly screaming for blood." Jiraiya just nodded, as he pulled out a ink bottle. At that moment, Shukaku screamed in Gaara's head.

"**NO! Kill him! Keep him away! He'll just hurt you! He'll kill you!**" But Gaara, for the first time, fought the yells in his head.

Half an hour alter, the seal had been modified. Jiraiya sighed happily, as he put the ink bottle away. Then he placed a hand over the seal, and channeled chakra into it. The seal began to change, before Gaara fell to the ground, clutching his head. He grunted in pain, as the sand began to flare around him from the gourd. Then suddenly, it all stopped. Gaara stared at the floor, before getting to his feet. He looked around, before putting his shirt down, and putting his gourd back on. At that moment, Shukaku's voice echoed in his head. But this time, it was different.

"**Kid........ Gaara......... thank them. Thank them for helping us.**" Gaara nodded, and turned to Naruto. He stared at him, before a small smile appeared on his face.

"Shukaku...... says thank, Naruto Uzumaki. And I....... I am eternally in your debt. And I will begin repaying the debt now. Suna had allied with Oto, and will attack Konoha during the third part.... of the .......Chuunin .....Ex..a.m....s." Suddenly, his eyes closed, and he slumped to the floor. Jiraiya immediately checked the jinchuuriki over.

"I don't believe it. He's asleep." To emphasize this point, Gaara let out a snore. Naruto just smiled.

"The boy probably has been afraid to sleep, because Shukaku could take him over while he slept. I guess it finally caught up with him." At that moment, three figures burst into the room. Temari, Kankuro, and a man in the tan outfit of the Suna jounin, and a turban that covered the right half of his face all stopped, as they saw Gaara lying there. Immediately they backed up in fear.

"What have you done?! Gaara isn't supposed to sleep!" The jounin yelled. But then, the three Suna ninja saw that the sand wasn't turning into a huge monster. They slowly moved closer, while Naruto just sighed.

"He's perfectly fine. I promised to try and help him with his seal, and that's what I've done. Jiraiya-san here took care of it."

Baki immediately paled. "W-what do you mean? Kazekage-sama said that if anyone messed with the seal, the biju would escape!"

Jiraiya snorted. "Your Kazekage was a fool, or he played you like a drum. With the seal the way it was, Shukaku was on the verge of escaping. Now, there's no way he can, except through death."

Baki, Kankuro, and Temari all looked at each other sadly, then down at Gaara, who had a peaceful look on his face, even as he was snoring. Baki sighed, as he looked up at the Hokage. "I....... I wish to thank you. Though they are not mine, I have always looked at these three as the children I never had."

Sarutobi nodded. "I understand. But now, I'm afraid you three, and Gaara, have a choice. Gaara informed us of the planned invasion. You must choose how you will play a role in it. Will you stay with your village, in which case you will be arrested and detained. Will you join us, at least in defeating this threat? Or will you defect?"

Temari looked down at Gaara. She knelt down, and gently stroked his face. "I've...... I've lived in fear of my otouto, thinking he would kill me. And now, I know that his suffering was needless, and caused by our father. Whatever Gaara will choose, so will I."

Kankuro slowly nodded. "My mom told me to protect my family, no matter what. The Kazekage may have been the one to raise me, but after learning of his treachery, against his own son, he is certainly not any father of mine."

Baki looked the three over. "Whatever you decide, I will stand by you three."

The Sandaime nodded. "Very well. We'll have to talk to the council about this. Unfortunately, they may not receive Gaara kindly. But if they had the backing of a clan....." Sarutobi looked at Naruto, who nodded.

"Right. Well, whenever you have the meeting, let me know. What about Kin here?" He said, pointing to the Oto kunoichi. She immediately grabbed the fore head protector on her head, and threw it on the ground.

"I don't care what you do with me. But know that I have no loyalty to that village, or the monster who runs it. The only reason I joined up with them was to try and protect my nee-chan."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Nee-chan?"

Kin nodded, and pulled out a picture. It showed two little girls, about six years old. One was Kin, with shorter hair. The other was a red haired girl, with brown eyes, and a big smile. "She's not my real sister. We're both orphans, who ran into each other, and stuck by each other. Orochimaru found us, and took us in to 'protect' us. That was two years after this picture was taken. Three years after that, he gave her the curse seal, and everything changed. She was always a kind, and nice. But that seal, it made her..... it made her something else. She forgot about me." Kin started to cry, until Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. Kin wiped the tears away, as she sniffed.

"So, I vowed to try and free her. But I didn't get the chance. And then, oRochimaru sent one of his minions to kill me. I don't know why."

Naruto took a look at the picture. "I'll help you, whatever way I can." He gave her back the picture. Kin took it, and gave him a smile. At that moment, Jiraiya cleared his throat.

"Well, this is fun and all, but I think me and Naruto need to go and have a little talk. If you all will excuse us." Jiraiya took Naruto away. Outside the tower, Jiraiya stopped him.

"Okay. I screwed up about being you godfather, I won't deny it. So, I'm going to make it up to you. I'm going to train you in some special jutsus, and stuff. I'm also going to train you in controlling Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto looked at Jiraiya, before closing his eyes.

"Okay, you have screwed up. As for the training in some special jutsus, sure, why not. But I don't need your help in controlling Kyuubi's chakra. One, he's giving it to me, and helping me to control it. And two..... it's not chakra. It's something else. But I want to talk to you in private about it." Jiraiya sighed, and nodded.

"Fine. There's a place we can talk, where we won't be disturbed." Jiraiya started walking away, and Naruto followed behind.

An hour alter, they were near a waterfall. Jiraiya stopped, and turned to Naruto. "So, what is this power? What is Kyuubi?"

Naruto sat down. "Tell me something. What are the three forces that ninja's can draw upon?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Stamina, Ki, and the energy of nature around us. Most ninjas wouldn't know the third part though, since drawing upon natural energy is extremely difficult."

Naruto nodded. "Correct. Stamina is the force of the physical body, coming from physically training your body. Ki comes from training the mind, and focusing."

(A/N: I don't honestly know the truth of that.)

Naruto unsealed his staff. "Natural energy is the life force of everything around us. But it is more then that. There are actually spirits of nature around us. That is the power I speak of. Kyuubi's power allows me to call upon these spirits, and if they should agree to aid me, I can do things no ninja could imagine."

Naruto closed his eyes, and softly chanted. As he did, the water of the waterfall suddenly, stopped, and reversed, heading upwards. Jiraiya looked up at it in awe, only for it to drop. He turned back, to see Naruto panting. Jiraiya just sat down in front of Naruto.

"That was..... incredible." Naruto just nodded.

"Natural energy is powerful, but.... it can be hard to control."

Jiraiya nodded. "That's true. I actually have been trained to use natural energy, but..... differently. But later on that. For now, let's concentrate on this." Jiraiya pulled the scroll off his back. "This is the Toad Summoning contract. Your dad signed it, and I know he wanted you to as well. All you need to do is sign your name in blood, and your fingertips."

Naruto looked the scroll over. _What do you think Kyuubi?_

"**Go ahead. They might be able to help us**" Naruto bit his thumb, and wrote out his full name, before covering each fingertip in blood, and pressing it down. Then Jiraiya rolled the scroll up, and taught Naruto the hand signs. He ran through the hand signs, and slammed his hand down on the ground.

"**SUMMONING JUTSU!**: There was a large puff of smoke, and Naruto found himself on a large toad, about twice the size of the one Jiraiya had summoned for his introduction. Naruto smiled, as he leaned over, and looked at the toad, who looked up at him.

"**Who are you?**"

"I'm naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." The toad's eyes went wide.

"**You're Minato's son? Gamabunta will want to talk to you. He's been feeling awful since Minato summoned him to fight against Kyuubi.**" Naruto nodded, and dismissed the toad. He did it again, but using a lot more chakra. This time, he found himself on top of a huge toad, one bigger then the Hokage's Tower. The toad was red, with a blue jacket, a pipe, and a tanto sword, to the toads size at least. He had a scar along one eye.

"**JIRAIYA! Why have you summoned me!**" The toad roared. Naruto moved forward, and the toad looked up at him.

"Gamabunta-sama? I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and-."

"**Namikaze? You are Minato's son?**" Naruto slowly nodded, and Gamabunta smiled. "**Your father was a good man. It warms my heart that his son is my newest minion. Normally, I would test you, but since I know of your burden, your life probably has been test enough for you. If ever you need me, call upon me.**"

Naruto nodded, as he got off. Gamabunta smiled, before disappearing. Naruto turned to Jiraiya, who looked at him with jealousy. "He made me hang on to him for twelve hours while he hopped around, trying to throw me off."

Naruto shrugged. "Well, anything else? If not, I have some training with my teammates and a few others."

Jiraiya followed behind him. "I want to watch, so I can get an idea of where you are." naruto just shrugged.

The training continued, with Naruto and Jiraiya training during the morning. At lunch, Naruto joined Hinata, getting her daily cup of Athelas tea to her. Afterwards, he would join his teammates, Elroth, Lily, and Haku for more training.

Finally, the day came, when Hinata was released from the hospital. Naruto smiled, as he watched her leave through the front doors. She smiled back, as she came over to him.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, Hinata-chan." He said, hugging her. Hinata blushed, but hugged back. When they separated, Naruto nodded at her necklace.

"We need to show you what that thing can do. And Tenten has been dying to see some of these." Naruto held up a scroll, which had the kanji for weapons on it.

At the training field, Tenten was busy sharpening a long sword with frenzied energy. Elroth, Lily, Shino, and Haku kept their distance. Lily's eyes were wide.

"She kinda scares me."

"She kinda scares all of us." Haku said. Near by, Kurenai and Jiraiya were talking.

Naruto and Hinata arrived, and suddenly, Tenten was upon him, her sword still in her hand. "WELL?! Where are they?!"

(A/N: I'm sorry to you Tenten fans. I just couldn't help but play on her love for weapons. Forgive me.)

Naruto pulled out the scroll slowly. He unrolled it, placed it on the ground, and hit the master seal on it. There was a large poof, and suddenly, there were quite a few weapons lined up. Tenten's eyes widened, and she knelt next to them.

There were a few axes, with curved blades, and triangular shapes cut from the curved blades. There were several broadswords, and curved long swords. Knives, hammers, bows, and even a few shields. Tenten looked up from the glaive she was gently caressing. "Their beautiful."

Naruto just smiled. "Go ahead. Take a few. Just.... promise to take care of them." Tenten smiled, and eagerly gathered up some of each. She left the field with a huge arm load of weapons.

With Tenten gone, the others came over. Kurenai smiled at Hinata. "I'm glad to see you out of the hospital. You had us all worried." Shino nodded, while Lily hugged Hinata.

Naruto smiled at the somewhat bewildered, but happy look on Hinata's face. After a few minutes, he pried her away from them. "Okay. Now, you remember that necklace I gave you, right?"

Hinata pulled it out, and Naruto nodded. "Well, like I said, it contains a bit of your ancestors heritage. On the back here is a storage seal, but..... this one is different. It only works if you can channel both magic, and chakra into it."

The indigo haired Hyuuga looked down at the necklace. She gently took it one hand, then concentrated. For a brief moment, her face seemed to grow. Then, she was surrounded by smoke. When it cleared, everyone but Elroth and Naruto gasped.

Hinata stood there, still holding her necklace. But now, she was clad in gold plated armor. The breastplate and fauld seemed to be made of gold rivets, over hardened leather for the breastplate, and golden chainmail for the fauld. A pair of golden vambraces covered her forearms, with a type of leather glove that covered the back of her hand, and went over the fingers, but left most of the hand uncovered. Her shoulders were covered in golden pauldrons, which looked like rivets that swept upwards. She had on a pair of golden greaves, which again, resembled golden rivets placed together. The helmet was open faced, with a sweeping fin coming off the middle of it, at the forehead. The helmet was mostly open in the back as well. To complete the armor, Hinata had a longbow and a quiver full of eagle fathered arrows on her back, and a sword sheathed at her side.

She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at everybody. "W-what is it?" She looked down, and gasped, as she saw the armor. Naruto just smiled, as he came over to her.

"This is elven armor. To be more specific, this is 3rd Age Gold Plated Elven armor. It's steel, with gold overlaying it. It should stand up to most physical attacks, and maybe some low level jutsu's. The weapons you have there are a Lorien longbow, and the sword is a 3rd Age Havens Steel Long-sword." Hinata slowly drew the sword, looking it over. The blade was curved, like a samurai's katana, except the two sides swept up to a single point.

(A/N: Okay. Hinata's armor is based off the armor the elves wore at Helm's Deep, in The Two Towers. If you want to be more specific, it looks like Idrial's armor from Lord of the Rings: The Third Age (that's a video game). Her bow is the same as the before mentioned elves. The sword is the same as Arwen's.)

Hinata looked it all over, before looking up at Naruto. He simply smiled, before coming over to her. "After your fight with Neji, I was really scared. So.... I thought it would be best to give you as much protection as possible."

Hinata nodded, as she looked it all over. She moved around a bit. "It's a bit heavy, and it restricts my movements a bit."

Naruto nodded. "I expected that. You should only really use it a situation where the enemy can hit hard like that, and you can't dodge their attacks as well."

Kurenai looked the armor over herself. "I must say, it's very impressive. I think it suit's Hinata well."

Lily smiled. "Especially if she grows her hair out long."

Shino nodded as well, before drawing his scimitar. "Hinata-san, would you perhaps honor me with a spar? If I fight Elroth-sensei or Naruto-san, they utterly destroy me."

Hinata nodded, and drew her own sword. As the two of them sparred, Naruto turned to the others. "Well? We're not going to let them leave us behind, are we?" With that, he attacked Elroth, who blocked his attack.

Jiraiya just smiled, as he watched Naruto spar, while dodging an attack from Lily. _Minato, you would be really proud if you saw him right now._

_In The Hyuuga Estate_

Neji looked over the two scrolls in front of him. He didn't know how, but just like the **Sixty Four Palms **attack before it, someone had given him two more jutsus of the Main Family. While he was loathe to use them, he knew that by doing it, he could show the Main Family up. He unrolled the first one, and began reading the instructions for the **Eight Trigrams: Rotation **technique. _With this, i will shatter Hinata completely, just as Fate intended._

* * *

**Elroth: Well, we've begun the training for the month, and Hinata has gained more of her ancestor's heritage.**

**Both LR and Rena are seen panting hard, with bruises and cuts all over them. Lr stumbles for a moment, then straightens.**

**LR: That..... was..... incredible.**

**Rena: (nods): Draw?**

**LR: Draw (the two of them faint. Trey goes running by)**

**Trey: Leave me alone! **

**DLTLR chases after him: TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!**

**RS: Okay. I'm going to close this, before something get's broken.**

**Next time, the reviewers are Starember19, and kibafangirl11. Oh, and Ice Demon Ranger? Yes, you can be in a reviewer chapter. You need to tell me what you want to say or do first.**

**Please review, if you wish to.**


	19. Retribution

**Today's guests are Starember19, and kibafangirl11. Say hi everybody**!

**Everyone in the Ranger Lair, except RS: Hi!**

**S19: ELROTH! (Glomps on Elroth)**

**Elroth: What the-?**

**Arashen: (starts laughing) It's like when plr comes by. Except it's not me!**

**kfg11: (comes over, and pokes DarkNexus) Who are you?**

**DN: Oh, I'm DarkNexus. I helped Leaf Ranger research Lord of the Rings info for his story.**

**kfg11: Oh yeah? Well, I don't think you really exist, because I've never seen you before. So there! (Sticks out her tongue, then keeps poking DN.)**

**DN: Hey, quit it!**

**S19: (Still glomped on Elroth)** **Hey, Naruto, Hinata? What do you think it will be like to live past 6,000 years?**

**Naruto: Well...... it will be interesting all the things I can learn and experience. **

**Hinata: It will be sad though, because almost everyone we know will end up dying long before us.**

**S19:** **Wow, that is** **sad. But on the bright side, I've got Elroth!**

**Elroth: Someone....... please help me.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Retribution**

_A week later_

Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Baki, and Kin waited outside the chambers of the Council Room. Naruto was holding a message that had arrived that morning by a messenger hawk he had sent out shortly after learning about the combined invasions.

Gaara sat there, actually humming a song he had heard. The sleep deprived look he had once held was actually disappearing, as he had gotten a couple of days worth of sleep after the seal modifications. He glanced at his siblings, who smiled, and suddenly, Temari hugged him. Ever since he had awaken, she had been doing that every chance she could get. At first, he had been tense, but eventually, he got used to it, and a small part of him actually enjoyed it.

His humming stopped, as the door opened, and a ANBU motioned for them all to enter.

Inside, he Council was gathered. They all looked up as the group of genin and one jounin entered. Danzou looked over at Sarutobi. "What is the meaning of this? Why do we have Suna and Oto shinobi at our Council meeting?"

Sarutobi nodded to the gathered group. "These shinobi have all been instrumental in giving us advanced warning of an upcoming invasion against Konoha."

The council members gasped, and immediately looked at the shinobi with more interest, or in some cases, distrust. Homura glanced at his old teammate. "Would you care to explain, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi stood up, and began to pace the room. "Kin Tsuchi is a genin from the new village of Oto. She lost her preliminary match against Shikamaru Nara, and was admitted to the hospital. While there, she was attacked, by a ninja sent to kill her by her own village leader, who has now been identified as my old student, Orochimaru. For what purpose, I do not know. She was saved by Naruto Uzumaki, and in gratitude of his actions, she revealed that Orochimaru plans to invade Konoha during the Third Part of the Chuunin Exams."

The council members immediately gasped, and began talking amongst themselves. Sarutobi raised a hand, and they stopped. "If any of you should doubt this word, it was further corroborated by the Suna shinobi before us. Gaara of Suna is the Kazekage's son, and was to play an key part of the invasion."

Hiashi stopped the Hokage from proceeding further. "How would a genin play an important role in an invasion?" Sarutobi turned around, a little peeved at being interrupted.

"Gaara of Suna is a jinchuuriki. The jinchuuriki of the Shukaku." At that moment, many of the civilians immediately began roaring out in protest, demanding that the 'demon scum' be removed from Konoha. They were silenced by the combined killing intent from Kankuro, Baki, and Temari. Sarutobi sighed, as he shook his head.

"Gaara, his siblings, and even his jounin instructor have expressed a wish to defect to Konoha, and defend it against this invasion." Danzou tapped his cane on the table.

"That's all well and good, but still, they are foreign shinobi. They must be placed in the custody of ANBU, until we can be assured of this."

"I won't allow it!" Sarutobi roared, but the civilians looked at him smugly, as Danzou retorted.

"You have no choice. These are high level political prisoners, and unless they have the backing of a clan, they cannot simply defect, like a common shinobi."

"Then they have they backing of the Namikaze clan." Everyone turned to look at Naruto, who pulled a scroll from his pocket. He opened it, and unsealed a document from it. "I, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, am son to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Here is my birth certificate, signed with the names of my father, mother, and the doctor who helped my mom give birth to me. He is still working in the hospital, and can be called upon to verify my claim." With that, Naruto slid the document to Sarutobi, who took it, and made the pretense of checking it over, since he knew it was all ready authentic.

"This is genuine. Therefore, Naruto Uzumaki is recognized as the heir of the Namikaze clan." There was absolute silence from everyone. Tsume Inuzuka and Chouji Akimichi both smiled at Naruto. Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Hiashi Hyuuga looked at him in surprise, while Shibi Aburame merely regarded Naruto in a new light. Hiashi's mind was racing furiously.

_He's Minato-san's son?! Oh, Kami-sama, I made a bet that could ruin my clan! If we brand the son of the Yondaime, the village will hate us! Even if we could control the Namikaze clan, it wouldn't be worth it! I must speak to him about that bet._

The civilians were in utter shock. To some of them, they felt guilt eat at their conscience, as they realized that they had been abusing the son of their villages greatest hero. Other's felt rage, that the boy could make this claim, and therefore, put him out of reach for his 'rightful punishment'.

Danzou eyed Naruto with new interest. _This boy. If he is the Yondaime's son, he has access to all of his jutsu's. All that power, would make me invincible._

Sarutobi just nodded. "Since no one seems interested in contradicting this claim, we shall move along. Since they have the backing of a clan of Konoha, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Baki of Suna are all hereby recognized as probationary shinobi of Konoha, as is Kin Tsuchi of Oto. Unfortunately, we have more pressing business. This invasion."

Everyone seemed to snap out of their stupor, and turned their attention back to Sarutobi. "During the invasion, Gaara was supposed to unleash Shukaku upon us, and help utterly destroy us from the inside, while the main armies of Suna and Oto attacked from outside. Even without him on their side, the forces of Oto and Suna outnumber us. And we cannot call off the Exams, as out enemies will run, and then they may strike again, when we have no knowledge of their attack. We must covertly call upon reinforcements from our allies."

Danzou scoffed. "Allies? What allies? Without Suna, our only true ally is Kusa, and they have, at most, fifty ninja they could spare us. This is why we shouldn't have allies. They make us weak, and easier to stab in the back."

Naruto held up the message he had received. "There are roughly 3,000 warriors all ready on their way here." Everyone turned to him. "When I was training with Gandalf-sensei, he took me to meet a group of nomadic horsemen, who once were a great kingdom. After some negotiating and testing, I gained their respect, and they promised to aid me and Konoha, if the need should arise. I sent a message as soon as I learned of the invasion. They told me that in the time they have, they would be able to gather 3,000 men, and come to our aid. They should arrive shortly before the end of the month."

Sarutobi smiled. "You were saying, Danzou?" The crippled man glared at Sarutobi, before turning away. Sarutobi turned to everyone else.

"With this promise of added reinforcements, and the added advantage of Gaara on our side, we should be able to hold against this enemy. However, we cannot tip our enemies off that we know of their plans. Everything that has been revealed here that does not concern the invasion will remain an A-ranked secret, revealed only to the Elders and jounin ranked shinobi of your clans, until after the invasion. As for the invasion, you may share it amongst your clan members, but please, try to keep the information as secret as possible. I will begin preparations for the defense of the village."

With that, the council adjourned. The former Suna shinobi headed back to their hotel, while Kin returned to the guarded apartment she had been given. Naruto was about to head to his groups special training ground, when Hiashi stopped him. "May we talk, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto nodded, and the two of them headed to a secluded corner. Hiashi looked down at him. "Why didn't you inform me you were the Namikaze heir when we made our bet?"

Naruto shrugged. "Does it matter?" Hiashi's eyes revealed a flare of anger.

"Yes, it does! If it became revealed that my clan had branded the son of the Yondaime with the Caged Bird Seal, we'll be ruined!"

Naruto just shrugged again. "The solution is simple. Don't let your daughter be branded with the seal. I'll call off the bet, and we won't have any worries, will we?"

Hiashi growled in frustration. "It's not that simple! The Elders of my clan are hell bent on branding her with it. There is nothing I can do."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, as Hiashi had let loose with profanity. "Well, what if she was under the protection of my clan?"

Hiashi looked at him with interest, and Naruto continued. "Since you will most likely tell the Elders of your clan my true identity, tell them that I am also considering a clan alliance between Hyuuga and Namikaze. However, I will refuse to do so, if they should choose to brand Hinata. Perhaps they might reconsider their intentions then. But if they refuse, our bet remains, Hiashi-sama. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have training to do." With that, Naruto left. Hiashi watched the blond, and sighed, closing his eyes.

_Perhaps kaa-san was right. Perhaps the seal is only their to protect us from our sins. Because right now, it seems to be doing more harm then good._

_Training Ground #3_

Naruto arrived at the training ground, to find everyone waiting, or all ready training. Elroth, Haku, and Hinata were over in an open area, as Elroth was busy training Hinata in the use of the bow that came with her armor. Haku.

(A/N: Okay. I got a couple of reviews saying wouldn't armor be extremely bad for Hinata, due to weight. This is Elven armor, so it's weight is about equal to leather armor, maybe only a little heavier. Also, she's not using it all the time. Thirdly, I can't make it feel like there is nothing there, because that would make it a completely unfair advantage.)

Lily and Shino were sparring, Lily with her short sword, and Shino with his Elven Scimitar. Shino had actually perfected the art of drawing the sword from his sleeve, where he could draw it quickly and stealthily, thus surprising his enemies, and perhaps ending the fight quickly.

Jiraiya was busy dodging attacks from Kurenai and Haku ,who had both gone to the hot spring earlier, only to find the perverted sannin peeking at the woman inside when they neared it.

Naruto cleared his throat, and everyone stopped, and came over. Naruto sighed, as he looked at all of them. "I have a couple of things to tell all of you. Some of you know this all ready, while others don't. What I'm about to tell you can't be told to anyone else, except the shinobi and Elders of your clans. During the Third part of the Exams, there's going to be an invasion by Oto and Suna forces."

Hinata and Haku gasped, while Shino stood there for a few moments, before nodding. Kurenai's eyes widened, but Elroth, Jiraiya and Lily just nodded, since they knew from Gaara's confession, or Naruto telling them. Naruto looked them all over.

"We're all ready making plans to deal with the invasion, but we can't cancel the Chuunin exams, or the enemy will back off, and may invade another time, when we can't stop them. But we have gotten plenty of help, so, we should be able to win."

Everyone nodded, and Naruto smiled, before it disappeared again. He looked at Haku, Hinata, and Shino. "I have something else, for you three to know. It's about my parents."

He took a deep breath. "My mom was originally from Uzugakure no Sato, but joined Konoha after Uzu fell to Iwa during the Third Shinobi War. She had met my dad when he and his genin team rescued her ANBU unit from an Iwa ambush. While she was here, they were married. She died giving birth to me."

He closed his eyes. "My mom was Kushina Uzumaki. And my dad...... was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage."

Shino now actually let loose a full on, mouth gaping, surprised look. Haku's eyes were wide, as Zabuza had filler her head with stories of the Yondaime Hokage, the legendary 'Yellow Flash' of Konoha, and how he was perhaps the greatest shinobi of his time. Hinata just stood there, completely amazed at what she just heard.

_H-he's the Yondaime's son? But that means..... that means he's the Namikaze heir!_ _That mens he's from a strong and well respected clan, and.... _She smiled, before hugging Naruto. "That's so incredible, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled, as he hugged her back. "I'm sorry for not telling you guys sooner, but I didn't want any of you to get hurt because of who my dad was."

Shino just shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter now. What we need to worry about is surviving that invasion."

Kurenai and Jiraiya nodded. "Right. Let's get to work!"

With that, the entire field became filled with grunts and the clash of weapons.

_Day of the Third Exam_

Naruto opened his eyes, as sunlight streamed through the window, and hit his face. He sighed, as he got up, and looked out at the sky. He suddenly noticed that the morning sky and sun were both reddish in color.

"Blood has been spilled this night." He whispered, before turning, and entering the bathroom. After he showered, and gotten dressed, he joined the others living in his house at the breakfast table. All of them were silent, on edge, as they knew of the battle ahead of them. Naruto sighed, as he began eating the food Lily placed in front of him.

"A big day." The others nodded, and Naruto continued to eat. Lily nervously pulled out her sword, and began checking it over. Haku seemed almost emotionless, but Naruto could see the faint shaking that appeared every now and then. Elroth just stared at the mug of coffee in front of him.

As Naruto finished breakfast, he got up, and headed down to the dojo. He checked over all his weapons, before storing them. He sat down, and cleared his mind, readying himself for the day.

In the Hyuuga Estate, Hinata was checking over her weapons. She checked the edge of her sword, and all of her kunai. Then she sat down, looking out at the sky. She unconsciously ran a hand through her hair, wondering if she should grow it long. Then her mind turned to the invasion.

_So much could happen today. And..... I don't know what will happen._

All over Konoha, those who knew about the invasion were gearing for war. The civilians hadn't been told about the invasion, and therefore had no idea what would happen this day. Sarutobi didn't like the idea of his civilians being unaware of the battle to come, but if they knew about it, there was a chance that Orochimaru would be tipped off, and the invasion cancelled. He sighed, hating what he had to do to protect his people and village.

Neji just smirked, as he saw the sun rise. For him, this would be a good day. The day he crushed Hinata's spirit, by crushing the absurd object of her affection.

Hiashi sighed, as he prepared to go to the arena, to see the Chuunin Finals. He had spoken with the Elders, about Naruto's true identity. They were also shocked, and knew what would happen if Neji defeated Naruto. However, they were unwillingly to back down on branding Hinata. Hiashi was puzzled, and angered by their stubbornness. He was also puzzled at his mother's reaction to the Elders as well. She seemed surprised, and angered by their wish to brand Hinata.

(A/N: This will all make sense eventually. Trust me.)

Outside the village, ninja's dressed in the tan outfits of Suna, and the black masks and purple of Oto, geared for war. Suna ninjas began drawing a large, and intricate summoning seal on the ground. Many were confident, and felt almost assured of victory. Unknown to them, a large force of warriors approached from the southwest, moving hard and fast.

As the day wore on, people began to head towards the great Arena, where the Third part of the Exams would take place. In a tree overlooking the arena, a figure pushed his glasses back up on his nose, as he took the cloak and mask of an ANBU.

Baki stood at the back of the seats in one arena section. He slowly nodded to a Konoha chuunin, before looking back at the arena floor. Two nights ago, he had met up with his Oto contact, who had informed him that the invasion was on. He had passed the information on to Sarutobi, including that the Kazekage would hold off Sarutobi, until Orochimaru dealt with him.

Outside the arena, Naruto stood with his teammates, and Kurenai. Elroth and Lily had all ready gone to get seats. Shino wished Naruto good luck, and shook his hand, before heading in. Kurenai patted his back, and left as well. Hinata slowly approached him.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto slowly nodded.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?" The Hyuuga heiress looked down for a moment.

"I..... I don't know what is going to happen today. But..... I want to tell you something. I want you to know this, in case something should happen to one of us." she looked up, before leaning forward, and kissed him on the lips. It was a small, chaste kiss, and she pulled away, blushing. "Naruto-kun..... I love you."

Naruto stood there, surprised by her actions. Then he smiled, and pulled her close, embracing her as he kissed her back. Hinata griped his coat, as he held her close. Both their eyes were closed, as they enjoyed their moment together. Eventually, Naruto pulled away, and smiled at her.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan." He gave her another quick kiss. "When everything is done and settled, you want to go out on a date?"

Hinata took a thoughtful look. "I'll have to check my schedule." She smiled at him. "Absolutely."

Naruto smiled back, before turning back to the entrance to the arena floor. "I need to go, Hina-hime." Hinata slowly nodded. But before she left, Naruto pulled her close to whisper in her ear.

"_Vanya._" He whispered, before pulling away. Hinata blushed deeply, as Naruto left.

(A/N: Beautiful. Naruto called her beautiful in Quenya, one of the two versions of the Elvish language.)

He entered the arena, looking around as people sat down ,and chatted. He approached the line of genin, and stood in between Shino and Gaara. The two of them nodded, and Gaara gave him a smile. Naruto returned the smile. "Looking forward to your fight?"

Gaara nodded. "I am. Lee-san defeated the Uchiha, and I am eager to test his taijutsu against mine and Shukaku's abilities."

Naruto nodded. "Remember to save your strength, for the invasion." Gaara nodded.

Neji sneered at Naruto, before looking back up into the stands. For a moment, his eyes locked on Tenten's. He was actually surprised to see disappointment in them, before she looked away. And what surprised him is a part of him was hurt by her look. He had spent several days with her, practicing his **Rotation.** Now that he thought about it, he remembered actually enjoying the time he spent with her.

He shook his head of these thoughts, and turned to look at the Hyuuga Elders, who nodded at him. He had been informed of Naruto's bet, and smirked. If everything went as it should, he would be able to see both Naruto and Hinata where they belonged.

Up above the arena seating, Sarutobi sat in the Kage booth. Jiraiya stood nearby, along with a jounin guard. The Kazekage approached in his blue and white kage robes, and two bodyguards of his own, each wearing a turban and a poncho like cloak.

Sarutobi gave the Kazekage a smile. "I'm honored you could join us, Kakzekage-san."

The Kazekage nodded. "Sarutobi-san. I'm surprised you are still active. I'm glad the Chuunin Exams were held here, as you probably wouldn't survive the trip to Suna."

Sarutobi chuckled. "Perhaps, but I'm still spry enough to run things around my village. I must say, you're children are quite skilled."

The Kazekage just nodded. "Yes, they are."

The genin who hadn't made it through the prelims sat together, except for Sasuke, who sat by himself. Their sensei's also joined them. Asuma looked over at Kakashi.

"You know, it still amazes me that the one shinobi not from a clan on your team is the one who made it through." Kakashi just nodded.

"Well, it just shows that a clan's blood is not everything. Sakura has been working hard, especially during this last month."

Kurenai smiled. "She is quite skilled. But truth be told, if it wasn't for this invasion, I would bet on Naruto to take the whole thing."

Asuma and Kakashi just looked at her. "Ummm, Kurenai? I don't think anyone who knows Naruto would bet against him."

Meanwhile, Sasuke glared down at Naruto. _It should be ME down there. I should be ready to become a chuunin. This is not how things should be!_

On the ground, the sickly looking jounin from before looked everyone over. "Are we all *cough cough* ready?" As they all nodded, Hayate looked up at Sarutobi, who just nodded. He turned back to the others, and raised his voice. For some reason, the cough disappeared when he did.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Daimyo's of all nations! Welcome to the Third Part of the Chuunin Exams!" There were shouts and applause, before Hayate started again. "Our first match is Neji Hyuuga vs Naruto Uzumaki! Will all other participants please leave the arena floor."

All the other genin did, leaving the green clad blond, against the long haired Hyuuga smirked at Naruto, who merely looked at him with hard blue eyes. "Are you ready to accept your destiny as a servant of the Hyuuga clan?"

Naruto merely cracked his knuckles. "What I'm 'destined' to do, and what I'm _going _to do, are two different things. I'm going to give you this one last chance here, Neji. Apologize to Hinata-chan, and I'll spare you the humiliation, and pain, I'm going to put you through."

Neji just smirked as he got into his stance. "A loser can never change their fate. Hinata's destiny was to lose, as is your's."

Naruto got into his own taijutsu stance. "Then come, and show me what your 'destiny' can do."

Hayate looked between the two of them, then shouted, "Fight!", before jumping back. The two looked at each other for several moments, before charging. Hinata clutched her hands together.

_Good luck, Naruto-kun._

Naruto swung a fist at Neji, who twisted his head to one side, and struck a palm strike at Naruto. Since he had been sparring with a Hyuuga for over a year now, Naruto was able to parry the blow to the side, while keeping Neji from being able to strike him. Neji spun, his other hand coming at Naruto's arm, but Naruto managed to twist to one side. He tried to grab Neji's arm, but Neji managed to slide away.

After several minutes of close quarter combat, Naruto knew he was at a disadvantage, currently. It wasn't that Neji wasn't faster or stronger. It was he had more experience fighting in the Juuken. Naruto knew enough about Juuken to block safely, but not enough to be able to stay close quarters like this. He jumped back, throwing several shurikens. Neji blocked them all, only to be surprised when Naruto flipped in air, bringing a kunai stuck to his foot with chakra around. The kunai flew at Neji's head, and he was forced to jump back, as the kunai buried itself to the hilt in the ground. Naruto landed, and smirked at Neji.

"You're strong in the Juuken. But you don't have any individuality with it."

Neji stared at him, his Byakugan flaring. "What do you mean?"

"I mean your entire clan sticks to one style of Juuken. There is no variations to make it more unique, to make it fit better with the one wielding it. That's why Hinata-chan had problems with it. Now that she's using her ow style, she's a lot better. In fact, if it wasn't for the toxin in her that prevented her from using her Byakugan, she would probably be here right now, fighting me."

Neji just smirked. "I highly doubt that." Naruto just shrugged.

"Your funeral. **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" With that, five Naruto's appeared. He nodded, and crossed his arms, and all five attacked.

Neji quickly found himself hard pressed. The Byakugan kept the clones from sneaking up on him, but their numbers and skills in taijutsu were keeping him on edge. He dodged back, and dodged back, again, as two clones worked at his front. Another two clones attacked from the sides, causing Neji to back flip away. Suddenly, as he was in the air, the fifth clone came, and hit him with a spinning kick, sending him crashing and rolling. Neji scrambled to his feet, shocked that not only had that hit connected, but that it was pretty powerful. He glared, at the six Naruto's, who smirked back, before five of them charged.

Neji decided to end this fight as quickly as possible. As the five clones approached, he started to emit chakra from his body, before spinning, yelling "**Rotation!**". The five Naruto's hit this spinning ball of chakra, and flew off. There were several poofs, and explosions of smoke, and Neji charged from it, catching Naruto off guard.

"**Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms!**" He attacked Naruto with precision and speed, and with the final blow, sent Naruto flying.

In the stands, both Hiashi and Hanabi were shocked. "Tou-san, I thought the **Rotation **was a move only the Main Branch were supposed to know."

Hiashi looked over at the Elders, who were smirking. "So did I, Hanabi. So did I."

On the floor, Neji just smirked at the form of Naruto. "Proctor, call the match. He won't be-." 'Naruto' suddenly poofed into smoke, before Neji's eyes. He gaped in amazement, then turned in time for Naruto's fist to smash into his face, and send him flying.

"You really are an arrogant prick, you know that? Do you think I would really stay out of the battle, and let my clones do the work?" Naruto said, rubbing his left shoulder. When he was hit by Neji's defensive move, he had crashed into the ground on it.

Neji growled. "You are the arrogant one, believing you can escape destiny, instead of accepting it." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Again, with this destiny crap. Do you even know the first thing about destiny?"

"I know more about it then you'll ever know! My father-."

"Your father was born a few minutes after Hiashi-sama was, and therefore, 'destined' to be sealed. Then he was 'destined' to die for Hiashi, because of the Kumo incident involving Hinata-chan. Well GROW UP!" Naruto shouted. Neji was taken aback, as Naruto continued.

"That wasn't destiny! That was the Elders of your clan being too stupid to stop a tradition that weakens your clan, instead of strengthening and protecting it! That was a brother deciding to sacrifice himself for his brother, instead of fighting! There is no such thing as a 'set fate', except death! Every choice we make, every decision, affects what we may become! The only unavoidable thing is death!" Naruto moved forward to wards Neji.

"Your destiny can be whatever you make of it, as long as you keep fighting for it! Maybe others will try and stop you, but if you keep fighting, nothing but death will slow you down."

Neji growled. "I don't believe you! Now DIE!" He settled into a new stance. "**Eight Trigrams, One hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!**" He suddenly blurred out of sight, before re-appearing in front of Naruto, moving like a blur as he struck. Naruto's body shook under the impacts, before he was knocked down with the last blow. Neji panted heavily, staring at the blond.

"You see...... it was foolish to fight from the beginning. You had no chance of succeeding." Neji turned away, and began to leave. In the stands, the Elders were smirking in triumph, except for Hinata's grandmother. Hinata was in tears, watching Naruto.

Hayate sighed, and was about to call the match, when Naruto stirred. The blond boy slowly rose up, grunting in pain as he did so. Neji turned, shock written all over his face.

"This..... this isn't possible!" Naruto turned, groaning, before standing straight.

"The funny thing.... about sparring with a Hyuuga. You learn a few things. Including..... how to block the Juuken. Naruto glowed blue for a second, before it looked like the glow dispersed. "I covered myself in chakra, sorta like your **Rotation**, except without the ballet moves. When you hit me, only the physical attacks hit. And they hurt. But your chakra was stopped, by my own."

Neji just stood there, shocked, while Naruto rolled his head. "Time to finish this. I'm done playing with you."

Naruto suddenly closed his eyes, and his chakra flowed over him. It targeted certain parts of his body, befroe receding back into him. Then Naruto opened his eyes, and smirked, before blurring out of sight. Neji's eye's widened in surprise, only to widened more as a fist drove into his stomach. H went flying, actually cartwheeling through the air, only to be kicked upwards from behind.

In the stands, everyone gaped in amazement. Naruto was barely a blur in their sight. Kakashi had actually raised his Sharingan, and was amazed at the speed Naruto was moving. "He's not even using chakra! How?!"

Nearby, Gai was stupefied. "His speed is almost the same as Lee's without his weights!" All the jounin, even Kurenai looked at Gai in amazement. Asuma found his voice, finally.

"You mean your student can move that fast too?" Gai nodded.

"Yosh. Because Lee only uses taijutsu, I helped him increase both his speed and stamina by wearing weights. Naruto has matched Rock Lee's speed when he removes them, but..... he didn't remove any weights, did he?"

Sasuke was shocked, as well as enraged, by Naruto's actions. The genin were all in shock as well. Lily and Elroth both just smirked.

"How heavy were the weight seals again?"

"About..... maybe two hundred pounds per limb, and four hundred on the chest." Elroth said. Lily just nodded.

On the ground, Neji was barely hanging on to consciousness. He suddenly found himself in the air again, before Naruto appeared above him, ad smashed him into the ground. Neji just lay there, while naruto slowly approached, panting, and limping slightly. He grabbed Neji, and dragged him upright.

"Don't think.... that I'm done yet." Naruto grabbed Neji's right arm, and twisted it, causing it to break. He did the same to Neji's left leg, before dropping him. Neji just lay there, utterly defeated. Naruto sat down next to him, to catch his breath. The so called prodigy of the Hyuuga clan looked at him.

"H-how? H-how are you this strong?" Naruto looked back at him.

"I found some people, who were willing to train me. And every day, I trained till I dropped from exhaustion."

"Why?"

"Because, I want to protect everyone precious to me. This village hates me. If they could, they would kill me, or lock me away. But no matter what, I'm going to keep going. You may want to give up, and not try to be more then you are. But that's just the cowards way. If you want to be truly strong, Neji Hyuuga, you need to keep fighting, every day of your life." with that, he stood up, and slowly began to walk away. Hayate nodded, and raised a hand.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" There ws silence, and then slowly, applause and cheers began to ring out through the audience. Naruto looked up, surprised at first, then smiled, as he stood straighter, and waved. Hayate looked at Neji.

"I've got a serious case of asthma *cough*, that most would say prevents me from being a ninja. What would you say, Neji?"

Neji just looked at him, before closing his eyes, as he was carried away be medic ninja. Naruto approached the others in the contestants area, and nodded to Lee.

"Sorry about your teammate. I just wanted to get my message across." Rock Lee shook his head.

"Do not worry! However, there is something I wish to ask you?" Naruto nodded, and suddenly, Lee's eyes lit up with flames.

"WILL YOU TRAIN WITH ME AND GAI-SENSEI, AND SHOW US YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH?!" Naruto was blown back slightly, before clearing his ear with his pinky, and nodding.

"Sure. And hey, we match in colors." Naruto said. Lee immediately nodded.

"YOSH! We'll be the three green beasts of KONOHA!" Lee yelled, his fist raised energetically in the air. Naruto just smiled, before moving next to Shino.

On the Arena floor, Hayate called for both Kankuro and Shino. However, Kankuro declined, since he wanted to keep his puppets fully loaded for what lay ahead.

Amidst the boo's that followed, Hayate called out the next match. "Temari no Subaku vs Shikamaru Nara!"

* * *

**LR: Hope you all liked the Neji and Naruto fight.**

**S19: Elroth-kun, come back! (Elroth goes running by, chased by S19.)**

**ELROTH: HELP! Why won't someone help me!?**

**kfg11: (still poking DarkNexus) You can't prove your real, can you?**

**DN: WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?! Pull some cheesy Prince Charming shtick, and kiss you to prove I'm real?!**

**Sudden silence in the Ranger Lair, followed by a cricket chirping. RS finally appears**

**RS: Hey, what did I miss?**

**Everyone else is still quiet. **

**RS: Okay....... well, anyways, I just finished the final touches to the wall. Just like you asked. Durasteel, covered in mithril.**

**LR: Huh? Oh right, right. Well, I think I should end it here, before something else weird happens. Anyways, I have a new poll up, please vote. And next chapter is animeman2008, and Inferno Ryuu.**

**Please review.**

**Oh, and for all you NaruHina fans, who have read my rant's and spoilers on the manga, here's something for you.**

**SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER**

**Hinata is alive! Team Gai got to her, and Tenten checked her over, and as long as she gets to a healer soon, her wounds won't be fatal! YESYESYESYESYESYES YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**


	20. Invasion Countered

**

* * *

**

Welcome, welcome, to the fourth reviewer chapter. And today's guests

**are Inferno Ryuu-**

**IR: Hi!**

**LR: and introducing, the dark lord of the Abyss, and writer of Naruto: Rise of the Overlord, and Naruto the Overlord Kage, animeman2008!**

**A08: Hello everybody!**

**Everyone: Hi.**

**IR: So, LR. I heard you reinforced the walls of the Ranger Liar.**

**LR: Yeah.**

**IR: Well.... can they stand up to this!? (Turns into a giant dragon, and unleashes flames upon on of the walls. When flames die away, everyone sees the wall is undamaged.)**

**LR: Yeah..... I guess they can.**

**IR begins muttering obscenities, while stalking away. **

**A08: Hey Hinata? Do you think that your manga self would be like you, minus the elf stuff, if she got closer to Naruto earlier?**

**Hinata: I think so. It would make sense, seeing as then I would be friends with him, and gain confidence, and be more..... well me.**

**A08: (Spies Sasuke, who is spying on Naruto and others) Cool. But now, I have one more thing to do**.

**A08 pulls out wet noodle, and jumps at Sasuke: DIE UCHIHA, DIE!**

**Sasuke: WTF?! (Tries to escape from A08)**

**Elroth: Well...... at least I wasn't glomped by anyone. (Suddenly buried under a pile of fangirls)**

**Arashen: Yeah. Never say that, as it's bound to happen.**

**Akai: He needs a girl to protect him, like me for you. (Starts kissing Arashen, and drags him away)**

**LR: Right. Well, let's get going, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Invasion Countered**

Temari eagerly jumped over the railing of the contestant booth, and used her fan to glide down to the floor. Shikamaru sighed.

"This is such a drag." He was about to raise his arm and forfeit, when Naruto stopped him.

"C'mon, Shikamaru. At least have some dignity and try and fight." Shikamaru dropped his head.

"Naruto, it's a drag. Why can't I forfeit like the make up wearing puppet guy did?" Behind them, Kankuro snarled.

"IT'S WAR PAINT, DAMN IT!" Naruto ignored him.

"Just fight her. Fight for your dignity. For your village." Shikamaru wasn't moved. Naruto decided to pull out the big guns. "Fight her, or I'll get both your mom, and Ino, on your case about being lazy."

There was a distant thud, as Shikamaru hit the arena floor below. Many were surprised to see the lazy Nara genius actually throw himself from the booth, and hit the ground. Naruto leaned over the railing, and smirked at the glaring Nara. "That's the spirit! Now go get her!"

Meanwhile, in the medical area, Hiashi approached the room that Neji was currently in. A few ninja doctors were there, putting the finishing touches on the casts on his arm and leg. Neji turned, and looked at Hiashi, before looking away. "Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi sighed, as he looked at Neji. "Neji, there is something I want to tell you. Something that...... that only two other people have ever known. One of them is dead, and the other is your grandmother."

Neji looked back at Hiashi, who seemed to be gathering himself to speak.

Back at the arena, Shikamaru and Temari were facing each other. Temari just smirked, as she leaned casually on her fan. "So, I get the lazy baka, huh? Guess moving to the next round should be a snap."

Shikamaru just yawned. "Can we get this done? Win or lose, I want to rest."

Hayate nodded, and yelled, "BEGIN!", before jumping back, coughing as he did. Temari leapt forward, swinging her iron fan down like a club. Shikamaru jumped back, as it crashed into the ground, kicking up some dust. Temari opened her fan, and attacked Shikamaru with a gust of wind, which made a bigger dust cloud.

Neji lay there, shocked. "You wanted to ban the Seal?" Hiashi just nodded.

"You father and I were close, when we were younger. We both trained hard, but we still found time to be kids. I hated the seal, and every time I was forced to use it, I died a little inside. Your father did resent the fact that you were sealed, for Hinata's sake. I planned to talk to him in private about the matter, but an elder was watching us, on the day I used the seal on him, in front of you. Afterwards, when no one was around, I begged him for forgiveness." Hiashi slowly pulled a scroll out from behind his back.

"The day your father died, was the day I gave up on my dream. It is part of the reason why I became so much more distant to everyone. And..... it's part of the reason why I am as guilty as you are, of a great sin."

"What sin, Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi sighed. "Hinata. Her dream is to one day rid the clan of the Seal as well. And I have resented her for it, because of what happened with me and your father." He slowly opened the scroll, and laaid it out, so Neji could read it. "Your father wanted you to have this. But until today, I never saw a point in giving it to you. Now I know of my mistake."

Shikamaru was crouched on the ground, his hands creating an O, as he seemed to be concentrating. His battle against Temari wasn't going well for him. Her jutsu's had a much longer range then his, even with the added advantage fo the shadow cast by the wall. Not only that, but from what he had seen, she was every bit the strategist he was. Truth be told, he was actually enjoying this fight, as it was challenging to him.

Kurenai looked at Asuma. "What is he doing?"

Asuma pulled out his lighter, to start up a new cigarette, when Kurenai yanked it away, and looked at him. Asuma sighed, and put the lighter away. "Shikamaru's a genius. He may not act like it, but when I tricked him into taking some IQ Puzzle Tests, he rated at over 200 on his IQ. He likes to take things slow, and think it through. When he get's in a jam, he does that. It's a sort of habit of his."

Kurenai looked back at Shikamaru. "Are you sure? From what heard, his test scores were abysmal. Almost as bad as Naruto's, before he left on his training trip."

Asuma just smiled. "It's his lazy streak. He finds it too troublesome to work."

On the arena floor, Shikamaru opened his eyes, and smirked. He drew a kunai. Temari growled, and attacked again. Shikamaru threw his arms up, as another dust cloud kicked up. She smirked, until a shadow came out, and headed straight for her. She back flipped away, and continued to dodge, until she was out of it's range. Then she smirked, until Kankuro yelled, "Temari, above you!"

She looked up, to see a parachute made from Shikamaru's jacket that he wore, and a kunai. She looked down, only to see it creating a shadow, which Shikamaru used to extend his own. Temari gasped, and kept dodging, as the shadow followed her. She found herself moving sideways, as the parachute landed, and the shadow retreated. She smirked at Shikamaru who slowly stood up.

"Not bad. But you're shadow can only go so far. I think it's time to-." She was cut off, by a kunai hitting the ground in front of her. The explosive tag on it ignited, and she cursed, jumping away. As soon as she landed, another one hit the ground, while the first blew up. She dodged again, as the second blew up. She looked up at Shikamaru, who just stood there, smirking.

"It's over."

"What do you mean?!" she yelled, preparing to attack. But she suddenly found she couldn't move. She gasped, as she was able to look down, and see a shadow connecting to her's from the side. She found her body turning to the left, where another Shikamaru stood.

"**Shadow Possession Jutsu**, success." Temari couldn't believe it, as she was walking towards him, as he was walking forward.

"You used the explosions to make a clone, and divert my attention." Shikamaru nodded.

"That's true. But in reality, I was maneuvering you the whole time. It's too bad. I actually had another 200 moves planned out." With that, he raised his hand, and Temari did the same. Everyone held their breath, as Shikamaru closed his eyes. Finally, he opened them.

"I'm done." He said simply. Everyone gave him surprised looks, before Temari finally responded.

"What?"

"I'm done. I've got about ten seconds of chakra left. Besides, if I won here...... I'd just probably have to face off against Lee, or your brother, and that would be really troublesome." With that he released her, before walking away. Then he turned back and smiled at her.

"You play Go?" Temari just nodded, and Shikamaru nodded. "Well, we'll have to play some time."

Everyone was booing at Shikamaru, and tossing things at him, but he just walked away. However, several chuunin who were watching nodded, and marked something on their clipboards.

Back in the med lab, Neji stared at the scroll, tears beginning to fall. "My father...... he sacrificed himself willingly..... for you?"

Hiashi nodded. "I wanted to go, but..... the elders wouldn't allow it. Your father agreed, saying he could escape his fate in doing so."

Neji closed his eyes. For several minutes he was silent, before whispering, "I am such a fool."

Hiashi just touched his shoulder. "We both are. I never took the time to see the pain you were in, and what it would lead to. I'm sorry, Neji." He turned around, and left Neji to his thoughts.

Hayate coughed, and looked around. "Well, it's time for the next match of the quarter finals. Will Gaara of Suna, and Rock Lee please make their way down?"

Rock Lee let out a wild yell, and was about to jump off the railing, when Sakura grabbed his arm. She smiled at him, before leaning close. "I'll look forward to fighting you, if you win. I want to prove that your belief in me is not wasted."

Lee just smiled. "Sakura-chan, you don't have to prove anything to me." With that, he leaped over the side, while Sakura just smiled.

_He's really great._

Gaara appeared on the ground, and nodded at Lee, who smiled excitedly as he took up his taijutsu stance. "When I saw you fight in the prelims, I was most eager to test myself against you. I hope to win, as then, I will be closer to testing myself against one I consider my true rival."

Gaara nodded. "I understand how you feel. I myself wish to test my power against one I consider a rival. But I'm afraid only one of us can advance."

Lee smiled. "Then let us find out who will advance."

Hayate looked at the two of them, then started the fight. In the kage booth, the Kazekage sighed.

"It is too bad the last Uchiha did not advance. I'm sure my son would enjoy fighting him."

Sarutobi just smiled. "I'm sure he will enjoy fighting the one who defeated Sasuke. After all, wouldn't he want a stronger opponent?"

The Kazekage just shrugged in response.

On the floor, Lee attacked Gaara with several punches, but the sand moved easily in front of him, blocking each attack. Lee dodged back, then lunged forward, delivering a fast kick to the side of Gaara's head. Again, the sand blocked it, and this time, grabbed Lee's leg, before throwing him away. Lee landed on his feet.

"Your defense is mot impressive." He said, getting ready to attack again.

"And your attacks are strong. If it wasn't for my sand, you would probably be getting through to me." Gaara said. The Kazekage narrowed his eyes at Gaara's behavior.

_The boy. He seems...... calm. But how?_

Kakashi nodded to Gai. "Lee is impressive, but it seems he can't match Gaara." Gai just smiled.

"My star pupil has barely begun to show off the passion of his youth."

Lee jumped back from another pillar of sand that came crashing down on him. Then he leapt away again, and landed on the arena wall.

(A/N: Anyone notice something weird? I've seen Lee cling to walls, and such in the anime. How does he do that, if he can't use ninjutsu? I guess he can mold enough chakra to pull that off.)

He looked at Gaara, before smiling. "I guess I'll need to take care of something." He reached down, and released a pair of weight sets from under his leg warmers. He let them go, stretching his legs as they plummeted. Temari just smirked.

"It's going to take more then a little speed to-." The weights crashed into the ground, creating two massive smoke clouds, and craters. Everyone in the arena gaped in amazement.

Lee sighed happily. "That feels so much better. Now.... where was I?" He nodded. "Right."

He disappeared, becoming a blur. There was a blast of sand to Gaara's right. He looked at it, only for there to be an invisible punch behind him. He looked back, and suddenly, Lee delivered an ax kick to Gaara's head.

Baki, Temari, and Kankuro all gasped. "H-he hit Gaara?" Temari whispered.

Naruto nodded. "Lee found Gaara's weakness with his first defense. Speed. That sand can't defend against Lee, if Lee can get there before it."

Lee delivered several more blows to Gaara, sending him flying. Gaara hit the ground and rolled. He started to pull himself up, when he felt something warm around his lips. He wiped them to discover blood, from a small cut made inside his mouth, where his teeth had bitten into skin. "I-I don't believe it." He whispered.

"**You might want to get used to it kid. You're going to get hurt in this line of work.**" Shukaku said.

The Kazekage narrowed his eyes. "Who is this genin?"

"His name is Rock Lee, and orphan of Konoha. He one of our more veteran genin." Sarutobi said. The Kazekage nodded.

_This is not good. I can't have Gaara weakened too much before the invasion. _He sent out a small chakra pulse.

In the audience, an ANBU member stiffened, then made a few hand signs, and placed his hand on the woman in front of him. She suddenly felt sleepy, and nodded off. Then, the ANBu made different signs.

Naruto stiffened, as he felt the genjutsu. "It's started. KAI!" Near him, the other genin dispelled the genjutsu as well.

All over the stadium, Konoha ninja were dispelling the genjutsu. At that moment, Sarutobi looked at the Kazekage. The Kazekage looked back, and then his two bodyguards leapt into action, throwing down smoke bombs. Naruto looked up at the kage booth.

Outside the village, a Suna ninja in a tree saw the smoke, and yelled down, "It's time!"

Several Suna ninjas sitting around the seal began making hand signs. Hundreds of Oto and Suna shinobi began heading for the wall, preparing to overrun the village.

Inside the village, the Arena became filled with Suna and Oto shinobi, who were pretending to be civilians. In the Kage booth, the two bodyguards attacked Jiraiya and the jounin, who went down pretty fast. Meanwhile, the Kazekage grabbed Sarutobi, and held a kunai to his throat.

"I've been waiting for this a long time, ssssensei." The figure whispered. Sarutobi paled slightly.

"Orochimaru. That's not what I was expecting." Orochimaru paused as he was ripping the chakra made flesh mask.

"What do you mean, my old sensei?"

Sarutobi smirked, as he suddenly disappeared, nothing but a shadow clone. Jiraiya did the same. Orochimaru, ripping his face mask off, turned to see the Sarutobi and Jiraiya standing further back on the roof of the arena. Sarutobi was in his shinobi battle armor.

"What I mean, my old student, is that we knew of the invasion."

In the seats of the arena, several of the 'sleeping civilians' rose up, revealing themselves to be ANBU. Kabuto was heading down to reach Gaara, when he was cut off by Baki, who was now sporting a Konoha head band. A few of the Oto shinobi standing near the rails were suddenly dragged back into the arena floor by several pillars of sands, which then consumed and crushed them.

Outside the wall, the summoners were about to complete their summoning, when an arrow struck one of them through the throat. They all turned, to see dozens of men appear through the trees, riding horses. All of them wore armor, ranging from hardened leather jerkins, to steel scale armor. Most had a variety of helmets, some with plumes of what appeared to be horse hair. All of them had dull green cloaks.

They were armed with straight bladed swords with no hilt guards, long bladed axes, leaf shaped bladed spears, and round shields of wood, painted in green or brown colors. Some had bows, which they fired from horseback with great skill.

The ninjas were caught off guard, as the mounted warriors rode them down. A few leapt into the trees, pursued by arrows, and a few spears.

Deep in the forest, several horns echoed through the trees, followed by the roar from thousands of throats. The invading forces outside the village turned, wondering where the promised snake summon was, and what those horns signified.

Inside the village, Orochimaru glared down at Gaara, who was busy killing his men. "What have you done, you old fool!"

Sarutobi smirked. "It was not me, but someone else, who convinced Gaara to trade sides." Orochimaru snarled, but then smirked.

"It doesn't matter. I have more then enough men to wipe this village out. Any minute, the walls will fall, and my men, and Suna's ninja, will pour through."

Sarutobi turned to Jiraiya. "Go check on the wall. Just in case." Jiraiya hesitated for a moment.

"You might need me, sensei. Orochimaru was always a handful." Sarutobi shook his head.

"This is something I must do alone. Go." Jiraiya just nodded, and left. As soon as he did, the two bodyguards suddenly seemed to explode, and out popped four individuals, who created a box formation around the two combatants. One of them, a young teenage girl with long, wild red hair, groaned in disgust as she wiped something off her arm. "Gross. Jirobo, I got your sweat all over me."

A large, fat man with a small orange mohawk, just sneered. "Didn't know you were a girly girl, Tayuya."

A dark skinned man, with six arms, and a hairstyle similar to Iruka's, palmed his face. "Shut up you two. Let's get to work."

The last guy, who had silver hair covering his right eye, and what looked like a second head growing from his neck, just smirked. "You heard him."

With that, the four of them put up a dark, purple colored barrier, which formed a huge box. Orochimaru smiled. "Now, we won't need to worry about being disturbed, will we?"

In the Arena, Hiashi had quickly rejoined his group of Hyuuga's, who were busy defending their section of the Arena. A suddenly flash caught his eye, and he turned, only to gape in amazement. Over in another section, a gold clad Hinata had just stabbed an Oto ninja with her sword, and quickly turned, parrying a kunai meant for her back. Lily stabbed the ninja through the thigh, before Elroth finished him with his own sword. The three nodded to each other, and moved on.

Hiashi just stared at Hinata in amazement. _I-is that.... really her?_

Naruto slashed through another Oto ninja, before blasting one away with magic from his staff. He looked upwards, where several Suna ninjas were waiting to ambush a couple of Konoha ninjas. He turned to Temari nearby. "I need a jutsu boost."

Temari turned to the ninjas, and nodded. She fired a cyclone blast at them, and Naruto launched a fireball into the middle of the cyclone, turning it into a flaming inferno. The Suna ninjas were turned into ashes by their combined attack. Naruto nodded at her, and moved on, while she moved to cover Gaara and Kankuro's back.

Jiraiya landed on the wall, only to find the wall top ninjas, looking over the rails, fascinated by what they were watching. He came over to a jounin. "Status report!"

The jounin looked back at him. "Well....... we've got a bunch of Suna and Oto shinobi that were coming at us. We picked off the few that headed for the walls, but..... well, look for yourself."

Jiraiya peered over the wall. Through the trees, he could catch glimpses of the battle below. Armored men on horses, and foot, were surrounding and obliterating the Suna and Oto shinobi. The shinobi were giving as good as they got, as several of the horsemen were lying on the ground, with kunai and shuriken in them. But numbers were telling, and the shinobi were being forced to retreat.

Jiraiya just shook his head in admiration. "I've got to find out where this kid get's his contacts."

(A/N: For those of you who think Rohan would get the butts stomped by shinobi, I would point out that most kunai and shuriken are not designed to deal with any type of armor made from metal. They won't work that well against armored horsemen, unless they catch an unprotected area, or the guys is wearing hardened leather.)

Elroth dodged to the side, as a Suna ninja attempted to take him down with a wind jutsu. Suddenly, the Suna ninja stiffened, and fell to the ground, a knife thrown by Lily having taken him down. The Hobbit girl smiled, as she pulled the knife out of the ninja. "I put that at seven for me."

"This isn't a contest. Even if I do have twelve." Lily just stuck her tongue out at him, before moving on.

Shino watched as several enemy ninjas fell, drained of their chakra from his bugs. Suddenly, a Oto ninja with a katana leapt at him from behind. He spun, drawing his Elven scimitar at the same time. The scimitar ripped through the ninja, causing him to fall to the ground, as he bled to death. Shino flicked the blood from his sword, and sheathed it, before moving to back Tenten and Lee, who were fighting to the jounin sensei's. Tenten was breaking in one of her new weapons from Naruto, a glaive. She spun it around with deadly accuracy, loving the feel and weight of the weapon, as she tore through a Suna ninja.

Sarutobi followed Orochimaru's movements, as he shed the Kazekage robes. "So, I take it you killed the Kazekage?"

"Indeed. He didn't want to go through with the plan I had in mind. So, I eliminated the problem." Sarutobi and Orochimaru circled around each other.

"Now, you wish to burn this village to ground? Truly, you have fallen, my old student."

"This village betrayed me. I should have been the Yondaime Hokage. I would have made Konoha powerful, and unmatched!"

"At the sacrifice of hundreds of innocent lives! That is not what the Hokage is supposed to do." Sarutobi stopped, and faced Orochimaru. "You were my prized student. I treasured you as a son. But you turned your back on me, this village, and everything I taught you. Now, I will do what I should have done long ago." He suddenly threw several kunai at Orochimaru. The snake sannin dodged them, before striking back.

On the arena floor, Naruto slashed through another Oto ninja, before looking upwards, towards the roof, where the barrier stood. He quickly made his way to Elroth. "I'm going to see if I can help Sarutobi. Keep everyone else back from the fight." with that, he quickly made his way, as Elroth kept fighting.

Orochimaru launched several roof tiles at Sarutobi, who dodged around them, before using the **Earth Flow River Jutsu **to cause Orochimaru to slip away. He then used the mud to fuel his **Earth Dragon Projectile Jutsu**. A dragon arose from the mud, spewing hardened mud at Orochimaru. Then he spewed fire from his mouth, igniting the projectiles. They bombarded Orochimaru, who screamed in pain, until Sarutobi stopped.

"Do not mock me, my former student. I know that did not hurt." Orochimaru just chuckled, as he stood up, unharmed.

"You know me well, old man." Sarutobi just hurled a shuriken at him, before using the **Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu **on it. Hundreds of Shurikens appeared, racing to Orochimaru. Orochimaru stopped, and made several hand signs of his own.

"**Impure World Resurrection!**"

Naruto landed on the roof, where three ANBu, and a burnt corpse, stood. The leader of the ANBu turned to him. "Uzumaki-san, what are you doing here?"

Naruto looked at the barrier. "Pull back. I'll take it down." With that he turned inward to Kyuubi. _I can take it down, right?_

"**Let see. A pair of barriers, which burn anything on contact with dark flames. Close quarter techniques are out, but something at a distance will work. Try this.**" Naruto nodded, before summoning his staff, and closing his eyes, chanting in Sindarin, as dark storm clouds appeared overhead.

A pair of coffins arose from the ground, each bearing the kanji for One and Two on them. Sarutobi, gasped, before concentrating his chakra, as a third coffin began to rise. _I have to stop the third coffin!_ He concentrated, and the coffin stopped, before sinking back into the ground. He sighed in some relief.

Orochimaru came around the coffins, as they both opened. "Well, these two should be enough to deal with you." He said, as the coffin lids hit the ground, and two figures stepped out.

The first was Hashirama Senju, the Shodai Hokage. He had long black hair, and red, samurai like armor. The other was his brother, Tobirama Senju. He had white, spiky hair, two red marks on each cheek, with a thrid on his chin. He was covered in blue samurai armor, with fur along the collar. Both were pale looking, and slighlty decaying. They both looked at Sarutobi.

"Sarutobi, is that really you?" The Shodai asked.

"You look so old." The Nidaime said. Sarutobi looked at both of them, with tears in his eyes.

"Damn you, Orochimaru. They looks just like they did when they were alive." He slowly wiped his eyes, while Orochimaru just smirked.

"I'm so sorry, Sarutobi-sensei. But now, I must cut this reunion short." With that, he placed a kunai with a special tag on them into the heads of both the deceased Hokage's. Their eyes became glazed, as they regained their color to their skin. They both assumed fighting stances. Sarutobi just stood there, unsure if he could fight, when there was a sudden explosion.

Lightning came down from the sky, striking at the barrier along the points where the four Oto shinobi were holding them up. The sudden backlash of energy knocked them out, and the barrier fell. Naruto quickly leapt to Sarutobi's side. "Are you okay?"

The Sandaime just nodded, before looking back up. The two deceased Hokage's still stood, unaffected, while Orochimaru seemed to smile with glee.

"You're the young brat I sent my Mud clone to fight in the Forest. Well, this is getting better. Perhaps I'll spare you to take back to experiment on."

Naruto gripped both his sword and staff. "The only place you're going is to the flames of Udun (Hell)."

Orochimaru just smirked. "We'll see." With that, the two Hokage's charged forward. Sarutobi graabed naruto and pushed him aside.

"Get out of here!" He yelled, before unleashing a **Fire Dragon Flame Jutsu**. The intense blast of fire headed striaght for the two Hokage's, before the Nidaime finished his own set of hand signs.

"**Water Encampment Wall!**" He shot a powerful jet of water out, which blocked the fire attack. Then it shot at Sarutobi, who created a massive wall of earth. The water was stopped by it, but then, trees began to spring up from the wall, as the Shodai used his own bloodline, the Mokuton, to attack. Sarutobi dodged several of the trees, but vines reached out and grabbed him. Orochimaru just smirked.

"You can't win, my old sensei." Both the Shodai, and nidaime, were moving in, when the vines suddenly let go of Sarutobi, and shot at them. Both dodged out of their reach. Sarutobi looked over his shoulder, to see Naruto straining as he concetrated on controlling the vines.

"Ojii-san, if we're going to survive, you need my help." Sarutobi just nodded, as he faced forward again, and summoned an old looking monkey, wearing battle armor similar to Sarutobi's, a Konoha head band, and a leopard patterned vest.

"**So, Sarutobi, are we going to finish your mistake from before?**"

"Yes, Enma. I'm going to do what I should have done." Enma nodded, before transforming into a diamond staff. Sarutobi leapt at Orochimaru, swinging the staff down at him. The two zombie Hokage's turned to attack, when a kunai thunked into each of them. Naruto smirked, as he ignited the explosive tags on them.

"Good night boys." The tags exploded, sending the remains of the bodies flying, while Naruto watched as Orochimaru took the a staff strike to the stomach, sending him flying. Orochimaru hit the ground, rolled to his feet, and summoned a straight bladed sword, with an open snake mouth as a hilt guard, and a cloth wrapped hilt. It was the legendary Kusanagi. Orochimaru held it out, ready to fight.

As Sarutobi and Orochimaru traded blows, Naruto turned to see the two bodies of the Hokage's reanimating themselves. Not only that, but the four Oto ninjas who had put the barrier up were starting getting back up. He turned to the ANBU nearby, who were too busy watching their Hokage fight. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Get those ninja!" He yelled, pointing at the Sound Four.

The ANBU snapped out of it, and charged in, while Naruto turned to the two reviving Hokage's. _I need a way to take them down for good. But how?_

"**Kit, this is a very dark ritual, even if it isn't magic. You're going to have to pull out all the stops to take them down. And I think I have a idea.**"

Naruto listened, while Sarutobi and Orochimaru continued to battle. Eventually, Orochimaru managed to kick Sarutobi hard. The old hokage flew back, landing near Naruto. The Nidaime began making hand signs, before pitch black darkness enveloped both naruto and Sarutobi. Sarutobi looked back at the general area Naruto was. "Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Ojii-san, I might have a way to neutralize the Hokage's, and Orochimaru. I need a few minutes though. Can you give it to me?"

Sarutobi nodded, and created two Shadow Clones, who took up a triangle formation around Naruto. Naruto gripped his staff tightly, and began chanting.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Are you ready, Sarutobi-sensei? Are you ready for death's cold embrace?"

Sarutobi suddenly felt a hit to his gut, and another across the face. He quickly held up one arm, holding it with the other, and attempted to block the incoming attacks. Behind him, an flickering aura began to appear around Naruto, slowly going stronger. He kept chanting sweat beginning to appear on his face and forehead.

In the arena seating, Hinata paused, and looked towards the now darkened area where Naruto had disappeared into. She could feel a massive force of magic growing there. Elroth felt it as well. They both rushed towards the roof.

Naruto felt a massive presence reaching out to him. He opened his eyes, to see a bright light.

"_**Who calls upon me?**_" The light said. Naruto bowed his head.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Wizard of the Kitsune FaroFaerun Huan, do call upon you, Illuvatar. I humbly ask for your aid, in defeating the darkness that threatens me and my comrades."

"_**I shall aid you, in this time of need. But this power will only work this once, until you call on me again.**_" Sarutobi looked over his shoulder at naruto, who's head was down. Slowly, he blond raised his head, his eyes closed. An aura of power suddenly surged around him, and Naruto opened his eyes. They were glowing, almost pure white.

"_Orochimaru, you have twisted the souls of the great heros of this village, for your own foul purpose._ _But no longer!_" He raised his staff which was glowing with white energy at the fox head. "_Let Illuvatar's power free you, hero's of Konoha! And may it send you to Udun's Flames, Orochimaru!_"

The white energy burst forth from the staff, creating several beams of pure light, which dispelled the darkness formed by the Nidaime's genjutsu. The light beams struck both the Nidaime and Shodai Hokage's. Their bodies stiffened, as the light burned the ash and dirt forming over them, revealing Zaku and a long haired Oto shinobi underneath. Orochimaru threw his arms up to shield himself from the light, and the beams struck his arms. He screamed out in pain, as his arms blackened, and blistered.

(A/N: For better visual idea, imagine when Gandalf drove back the Nazgul in Return of the King, when they were harassing Gondors forces retreating from Osgiliath.)

Naruto suddenly fell to his knees, coughing, as the beams of light faded. The pale corpses of the Oto shinobi fell, while the spirits of the Shodai and Nidaime hovered where their 'bodies' once stood. They both smiled at Naruto and Sarutobi, before disappearing.

Orochimaru stood there, his arms hanging uselessly by his side. "Y-you brat! What have you done!?"

Naruto looked up at him. "I-I've..... I've delivered ........ Illuvatar's punishment upon you. You will never..... use a jutsu..... again." He collapsed on the ground. Orochimaru screamed at Naruto, but couldn't do anything with his arms useless. The Sound Four, who had held off the ANBU, landed near him.

"Get me out of here." He said. Jirobo and the two headed guy grabbed Orochimaru, and leapt away, while the six armed one launched a chakra web from his mouth at the pursuing ANBU. They were trapped by the attack, and forced back to the roof.

Sarutobi knelt next to Naruto, as Hinata and Elroth joined them. Naruto lay there completely unconscious. Sarutobi looked up, as Jiraiya joined him. "The last of the Oto and Suna ninja are retreating. We've won."

Sarutobi nodded, before looking at Naruto. "But what is the cost for that victory?"

* * *

**LR: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the invasion. It didn't turn out as epic as I hoped.**

**RS: Well, Naruto was pretty cool.**

**Sasuke goes running by, with A08 chasing him.**

**A08: (Pulls out chainsaw) Come back Sasuke! I want to play! (Starts throwing grenades after Sasuke)**

**Naruto: I don't think I've ever seen the teme run that fast before.**

**IR: All right walls! Try this! (Pulls out a giant rocket launcher, and unloads it into the walls. When smoke clears, walls are undamaged.) CRAP!**

**LR: IR, they're not going down. Just sit down, and enjoy some of the pie. (Hands him Banana Cream Pie)**

**All the other LR's: YEAH, PIE!**

**Next time are pink love rocks, and Kasch.**


	21. Truth of the Hyuuga Clan Part 2

**Here's number 5 of the Reviewer Chapters. And today is one of my favs, pink love rocks and another of the first reviewer chapter reviewers, Kasch, formerly Flameburst.**

**RS: Yeah!** **It's plr! I like her.**

**Plr: Thanks!**

**Kach: T'sup?**

**Arashen: (Begins to fidget) Ummmm....... I.......**

**Plr: ARASHEN! (Glomps onto him)**

**AKAI: EVERY TIME! EVERY SINGLE TIME! DARN FANGIRLS WON'T LEAVE MY MAN ALONE! (Tries to pry plr off)**

**LR: Arashen....... why don't you ever dodge?**

**Arashen's She's too fast, even for me.**

**Kasch: So, LR. I have to ask, will Gandalf ever return in the fanfic?**

**LR: Afraid not. He appeared in the beginning, then returned home.**

**KASCH: WHAT! WHY WON'T HE RETURN! (Begins to heat up, before turning into a giant creature made of flames) KASCH ANGRY! (Launches fireball at LR)**

**LR: CRAP! (Dodges.)**

**DNHLR: We'll take care of him! (All the LR personalities lead Kasch away, as he keeps hurling fireballs at them).**

**Plr: I'm not letting go, so there! (Sticks tongue out at Akai, who growls, as she continues to try and pry her off with a crowbar)**

**LR: (Looks up at the sky) Maybe I should go on vacation? No, then everyone else would trash the place.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Truth of the Hyuuga Clan**

**Part II**

Naruto sighed, as his eyes opened, to see the golden leaves of his mind scape's Mallorn Tree. He turned his head, to see Kyuubi sitting nearby, watching him.

"Hey there. How long was I out?" He groaned, as he slowly sat up. Kyuubi sighed.

"**Three weeks. And that's not even the worse news.**" Naruto looked at him questioningly, as Kyuubi continued. "**Well, using that attack, powered by Illuvatar, caused massive internal damage. I managed to heal you up, but..... wel, you lost about fifty years from your life span. Physically, you're twelve. Mentally, you're a twelve year old with the knowledge of an eighty year old. But concerning your life force, your 62 years old.**"

Naruto shrugged. "Well...... that's not bad. I still have a few thousand years. Still, I don't think I'll be pulling that kind of attack off soon, even if it was the only way to kill a pair of Zombie Hokage's, and live." He stood up, looking around. "Anything else I should know about?"

"**Well, your **_**girlfriend**_** hasn't left your side**." Kyuubi said with a chuckle and smirk. Naruto's cheeks became redder, but he just smiled back.

"Laugh all you want. It doesn't embarrass me." He looked around again. "I guess I should stop making her worry, shouldn't I?"

Kyuubi nodded. "**Go to her. But we need to up your training in controlling my power. The sooner you can, the better you can handle the more powerful attacks, like that one.**" Naruto nodded, before disappearing.

In the physical world, Naruto slowly opened his eyes, before groaning. He was I his least favorite place: the hospital. He sighed, as his eyes adjusted to the white lighting of the room. As the room came into focus, he looked around, and stopped, smiling at the sight before him.

Hinata was asleep, curled up in a chair next to his bed, with a blanket covering her. Naruto thought she had never looked more peaceful. Slowly, he sat up, scooting back so he could rest his lower back against his pillow. Then he cleared his throat.

HInata was startled by the sound, and woke up. She yawned, and stretched, before she realized what had awakened her. Her eyes immediatley fell on naruto, who gave her a grin.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." He said with a huge smile.

"NARUTO!" She yelled, as she rushed over, and hugged him. He hugged her back, smiling into her shoulder. She pulled back from him, and smiled. He smiled back, until the unexpected happened.

Her face became angry, and she popped him on the head. "BAKA! What were you thinking! You scared me to death!" She yelled. Naruto rubbed his head, glaring up at her.

"You know, it's not a good idea to bop someone on the head, when they just woke up from a mini coma." He said. Hinata just glared back.

"You almost died! What were you thinking!" She yelled back, as tears started to stream from her eyes. Naruto sighed, as he pulled her back to him.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. I.... I was just protecting someone precious. Ojii-san was the only family I had for a long time, and.... I couldn't lose him." As Hinata looked up at him, he smiled. "Just like I can't lose you either."

Hinata smiled, and gently sat up, and kissed the top of his head. Then she learned down, and kissed him on the lips. He returned it, his arms circling her back, as her arms linked around his neck. He sighed happily, as he pulled away. "That's a great thing to wake up to."

Hinata giggled, before pulling away. "How are you feeling?"

Naruto moved each of his limbs." I'm feeling good. Maybe I can get out of here right now." He started to get up, only for hinata to push him back down.

"I don't think so. Not until you've been checked over by a doctor. If you like, I'll go get one." Naruto nodded, and Hinata left. He sighed, leaning his head back.

_I'm so bored._ He thought.

_Hokage's Tower_

Sarutobi sat at his desk looking over the reports coming in to him. The invasion had gone well for Konoha. There were few civilian casualties, mostly those who had tried to stand up to the invading shinobi. Their shinobi force had suffered about twenty shinobi dead, another three who were permanently crippled. And then, there was a report from the leader of the warriors who had come to their aid. Fifty Rohirrim had fallen in combat. Sarutobi remembered his meeting with the man in charge of Naruto's allies.

_**Flashback**_

_Sarutobi nodded to the mounted warriors, who nodded back, as he dismounted. "You're the leader of this village?" The man asked, as he moved forward._

"_I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage of this village."_

"_Good to meet you. I'm Faorl, son of Folir, Chief Marshall of Rohan."_

_Sarutobi bowed. "Your aid was much appreciated."_

_Faorl merely waved it off. "Anything to help the Wizard out. May I request permission for me and my men to rest_ _here in the village, until I've talked with young Naruto?_"

_Sarutobi nodded._ _"As long as you and your men do not cause a problem, you are welcome."_

_**Flashback Ends**_

Turning to the reports on enemy casualties, Sarutobi sighed. Both Suna and Oto had taken heavy losses. Konoha's counter attack in the arena, and Rohan's forces dealing with the main army had caught the invaders off guard, and many had fallen. Those who hadn't retreated back to their villages. All, ready, Konoha's terms for Suna's surrender had been sent. Sarutobi sighed, as he closed his eyes.

_I'm too old, to keep doing this. _He opened his eyes, when Jiraiya came in. "There you are."

Jiraiya nodded. "You called, sensei?"

"Yes. I think I all ready know your answer, but I'm going to ask anyways. What would you think of being the next Hokage?"

JIraiya stood there, then shook his head. "No way. Being stuck doing that paperwork, and cutting into my research time? Besides, you need me out there, so I can contact my spy network." Then he grew a perverse grin. "Although, I could order all the kunoichi to-."

"NO!" Sarutobi yelled. As he calmed down, he pulled his hat over his eyes. "Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that I like your book so much, you probably would be banned from the village."

Jiraiya just smirked. "So, I guess that just leaves here, huh?" Sarutobi nodded, and Jiraiya just sighed. "She won't want to come back."

"Which is why you'll be taking Naruto with you. I'm sure he can convince her. He seems to have a knack for changing people for the better." Jiraiya just nodded.

"Right. When that gaki wakes up, we'll be off. Oh by the way. I think you'll enjoy this." He placed a book on the table, before leaving. Sarutobi's eyes lit up, before opening the book.

_Thank Kami that man grew up the way he did._ Sarutobi thought, as he let out a small giggle after reading the first paragraph.

_Training Ground #21_

The training ground was peaceful, for the most part. Suddenly, there was a crackle of energy, and then a yell, followed by an explosion. The smoke cleared, to show Sasuke standing in front of a boulder with two large holes in it, one of them still smoking. Kakashi just nodded.

"Not bad. I'd say you're limited to about two a day though. Any more, and you'd die." He looked at Sasuke who panted heavily. Suddenly, Kiba, who was training near by with Akamaru, spoke up.

"Hey, how come I don't get to learn a cool technique like that?" He yelled. Kakashi just sighed.

"Kiba, the only reason I taught Sasuke that move was because he is a lightning affinity, just like me. The Chidori is an A-ranked Assassination jutsu, which requires high speed. Not only that, but it needs the Sharingan, to eliminate the tunnel vision one gets while using it. Besides, I taught you a couple of jutsus, didn't I?"

Kiba just nodded, before turning away, and getting back to work on the pair of earth style jutsus, to which he was attuned to. Strangely enough, Sakura was as well. But Kakashi hadn't taught her any yet, because she was still working on her chakra capacity.

Kakashi turned, and looked at Sasuke. Truth be told, he would rather have kept from teaching Sasuke this move, seeing how the boy was turning out, mentally. Physically, he was an excellent shinobi. Mentally..... he was like Orochimaru. Always seeking power, no matter the cost. But Sasuke had pestered him to teach him a powerful jutsu, and despite his better judgement, Kakashi relented.

Sasuke mentally growled, as he looked at the destroyed boulder. _This is good. This new move, it's powerful. I'm not to Naruto's level yet, but soon..... I will be. And then, I can achieve my dream._

_**If you will have your wish...... THEN GIVE ME MINE!**_ A deep voice echoed through Sasuke's head, and he immediately looked around. Ever since he had gotten the curse mark, something had happened. His dreams were filled with a giant flaming eye, that spoke that message. And whenever he thought about killing Itachi, that voice echoed through his thoughts. He shook his head, before leaning against the rock, and looking at Kakashi.

"What else can I learn?"

"Not today. You've exhausted your chakra. Go rest for a bit, and we'll pick up training again tomorrow." Sasuke growled in annoyance, but nodded, and left.

_Whatever that voice is..... maybe I should listen to it, if it leads me to power._ Sasuke thought, as he left.

_Hospital_

"C'mon, Naruto. Take the medicine, and then you can get out of here." Lily said, as she held up a bowl full of sickly green looking goop. Naruto gagged at the smell of it.

"What is that?" He asked. Lily just shrugged.

"Some home remedies thrown together. Please, just try it? The doctors said you can leave afterwards." Lily gave him a puppy dog pout, and Hinata giggled at the sight of Naruto sighing in surrender. He took the bowl, and sipped it. His eyes widened, and then he gulped the whole thing down, much to Lily's jy, and Hinata's amazement.

"Lily, that tasted great!" Naruto yelled. He sprang up from bed, grabbed a change of clothes, and disappeared behind a changing screen. Lily smirked at Hinata, who sighed, and handed over a 300 ryo note. Naruto emerged after changing, and smiled at the two girls.

"Well, shall we get going?" He asked, offering them both an arm. They both giggled, and accepted, and naruto walked out of the Hospital with them.

Almost instantly, a Hyuuga Branch Member approached them. "Naruto-san! Naruto-san!" Naruto stopped, allowing the Hyuuga to catch up. He bowed to all three of them. "Hiashi-sama, and the Elders, wish to speak with you tomorrow, at one. They also request you there as well, Hinata-sama."

Hinata and Naruto nodded, before the Hyuuga left. Naruto sighed, as he lowered his head. "Probably want to talk to me about they way I hurt Neji. I am sorry about that, Hina-chan." He said to her. She smiled, and hugged him.

"Don't worry. He's all ready being taken care of." Naruto just smiled.

"So, now what?"

"Well, you could say hi to your old friend." A deep voice sounded behind him. He turned, to see a tall man with long brown hair, wearing steel scaled armor, and carrying an ornate, open faced helmet with a nose guard designed like a horse, and a long plume of white horse hair coming off the top.

(A/N: Imagine Eomer's armor, but with someone else in it.)

The man had a strong, rugged face, with a brown beard, and brown eyes that seemed full of laughter. Naruto smiled.

"Faorl! How have you been!?" He shouted, shaking the man's hand. Faorl just smiled.

"Things have been good. Especailly with that little brawl you gave us a few weeks ago." Naruto just laughed, before turning to Hinata.

"Faorl, I want you to meet one of my teammates, and..... well, actually my new girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata-chan, this is Faorl, son of Folir, Chief Marshall of Rohan." Faorl held his hand out, and Hinata shook it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm hoping the boy is treating you right." Hinata just nodded happily. Faorl then turned to Lily.

"It's good to see you too. I'm sure my daughter Thina will be happy to see you." Lily just nodded excitedly. Faorl turned back to Naruto, with a serious look.

"Naruto, I do have a favor to ask. He lost some good men fighting against those invaders, and your..... Hokage, right? He let us bury them in their own special area of the cemetery here. I was wondering if..... if you would sing them a funeral song, to ease their passage."

Naruto sobered, as he nodded. "I will. They made a sacrifice for this village, because of me. I could do no less for them. I will do that this evening, as the sun sets."

Faorl nodded, before smiling, and looking around. "I have to say, this village is interesting. Although the beer here could do with a pick me up. I out drank some crazy woman who challenged me. Didn't even feel anything from that sake." He said with a smirk, before walking off. Naruto just smiled at the thought.

"So, what do you want to do? Personally, I could really go for some food right now." They all laughed, as they headed off.

_That evening, at the Graveyard._

Naruto, Elroth, Faorl, and his ranking commanders respectfully gathered at the graves of the Rohirrim who had fallen in combat. All were dressed in their armor, while Naruto and Elroth were dressed in black clothes of mourning. As the sun slowly began to fade over the horizon, Naruto began to sing a slow, mournful song.

"_Ilu Illuvatar en kare eidan a firimoin, _(The Father made the World for Elves and Mortals)

_ar antarota mannar Valion: numessier. _(And he gave it into the hands of the Lord. They are in the West.)

_Toi aina, mana, meldielto- enga morion. _(They are holy, blessed, and beloved, save the Dark One)

_talantie. Morgtoh Mardello lende: marie. _(He is fallen. Morgoth has gone from the Earth: it is good)

_En karielto eldain Isil, hildin Ur-anar. _(For the Elves they made the Moon, but for Men, the red Sun)

_Toi irimar. Ilyain antalto annar lestanen _(which are beautiful. To all they gave in measure the gifts)

_Iluvataren. Ilu vanya, fanya, eari _(of Iluvatar_. _The World is fair, the sky, the seas,)

_i-mar, ar ilqa imen. Irima ye Numenor. _( the earth, and all that is in them. Lovely is Numenor)

_Nan uye sere indo-ninya simen, ullume, _(But my hearth resteth not here forever)

_ten si ye tyelma, yeva tyel ar I narqelion, _(for here is ending, and there will be an end and the Fading)

_ire ilqa yeva notina, hostainieva, yallume, _(when all is counted, and all numbered at last)

_ananta uva tare farea, ufarea! _(but yet it will not be enough, not enough!)

_Man tare antava nin Iluvatar, Iluvatar _(What will the Father, O Father give me,)

_enyare tar I tyel, ire Anarinya qeluva?_"(In that day beyond the end, when my Sun faileth?)

As Naruto's voice ended, the sun dipped beyond the horizon, as the last of the sun light faded. All present bowed their heads, saying a final farewell, before dispersing. Naruto held up a small group of white petals, Simbelmyne, and placed them on the grave markers.

"Fare well....... sons of Rohan. May the Valar watch over you." With that, he left.

(A/N: Thanks to Dragon Noir for finding that song)

_The Next Day, Hyuuga Compound_

Naruto sat outside the Council room of the Hyuuga compound. Next to him, Hinata was glancing at him, somewhat nervously. He gave her a smile, and her nerves disappeared. Eventually, the door opened, and a Branch Member bowed to them both. "The Elders will see you now."

Naruto and Hinata entered, and bowed to the Elders, and Hiashi. They returned the bows, as Naruto and Hinata sat down. One of the Elders spoke up.

"Naruto-san, the reason we called you here today is concerning the bet you made with Hiashi-sama." Naruto immediately stiffened.

"What about it? Hiashi-sama and I made a bet, and I won. What else is there to talk about?" The Elders, except Hinata's grandmother, glared at him.

"This wager was made without the knowledge, or consent of the Hyuuga Elders." One said.

"This is a matter concerning our clan." Another spoke.

"So, because the bet was made in such a fashion, we do not consider ourselves held to it. Hinata will be branded, and placed in the Branch Family of the Hyuuga Clan." The first Elder said. Naruto was barely able to keep his KI from flaring.

"We had an agreement. If you renege on our bet, the word of the Hyuuga Clan will be worthless."

"This was an internal affair. The village will understand. Hinata will be branded, and-."

"No." A voice came from the doorway. Everyone turned, to see Neji standing there, leaning heavily on the support of Tenten, and a crutch. The Elders immediately stood in anger.

"You have no right to be here! Leave at once!"

"Hiashi-sama, you must know the truth behind what is going on! The Elders-!" Neji was cut short, as he screamed in pain and started to fall over, clutching his head where the Seal was. One of the Elders still was holding it activated, when a blade suddenly appeared at his throat He fearfully looked down the curved blade, until his eyes stopped on Hinata, who was in her armor.

"You will release him." Hinata said softly, but deadly. The Elder immediately complied, before Hinata removed the sword from his throat. Neji slowly got back up, breathing heavily.

"I..... I have..... information...... on the Elders." He managed to pant out. Hiashi merely nodded, and after regaining his breath, Neji continued.

"The Elders came to me, before the chuunin exams. They told me about how they did not believe Hinata-sama was right to be the future Head of the Clan. So, they asked me to use a kunai covered in a special toxin, that would prevent Hinata-sama from using her Byakugan. Then, they told me they would ensure that I would either face Hinata-sama in the Finals, or the preliminaries, if there were any. They told me to either kill her, cripple her, or defeat her in such a way, that she would be considered weak." He lowered his head in shame. "They preyed upon my hatred of the Main Family, along with the promise of removing my seal. Even still, I was curious of their actions, and I did research into their motives."

The Elders were about to protest, when they were silenced by Hiashi, his mother, and Hinata. Neji continued.

"Ever since the founding of our clan, certain members had traits similar to Hinata-sama. The Elders of the clan at the time that these unique Hyuuga's arise always dealt with the situation. They had these individuals branded, placed in thye Branch Family, and eventually, they were poisoned in a way that made it seem like they died of illness."

Hiashi gaped for a few moments, then turned to the Elders. "Is this true?" When none of them answered, Hiashi stood up. "IS THIS TRUE!?" He shouted.

The Elders looked at each other, before one stood up arrogantly. "Yes, it is true, Hiashi-sama. The Elders have been acting in the best interest of the clan for all these years."

"Best interest!?" Hiashi's mother said, standing up. "By killing our clansmen?!"

"To protect the genetic purity of the clan. These freaks, these abnormalities, do not belong, and should be dealt with." Another Elder said. Suddenly, he stiffened, before his head slid from his body, and hit the ground, followed by his headless corpse. Everyone turned to see Hinata standing there, her eyes hidden in shadow, and her blade dripping with blood.

"Freaks. Abnormalities." She whispered. "Is that what you see me as? You cannot stand for change, or anything that threatens the way of life that keeps you in power." she slowly looked up, and for the first time in anyone's memory, those lavender eyes were filled with rage. "So many people, whose only crime was to be different, wiped out. Why? WHY?!" She yelled. The Elders backed away from her, as she raised her sword. But a hand on her shoulder made her lower it, and she turned to see Naruto. Slowly, she dropped the sword, and fell into his embrace, crying. Naruto just held her, as the armor disappeared.

Hiashi snapped his fingers, and five Main branch family guards arrived. "All these Elders are to be detained, until I can deal punishment to them. In no way are they to be in any contact with anyone, without my permission." The guards nodded, and took all the Elders, except Hiashi's mother, away.

Naruto held Hinata tightly, as he she cried. Eventually, he looked up at Neji who stood there, his head down. Hiashi came over to Neji, and sighed, as he looked the boy over.

"Neji..... what you did was a deliberate attack against the Main Family. However, because you were under orders from the Elders, and because you confessed, I will mitigate your punishment, to a point. From now on, until I deem otherwise, you will be banished from the Hyuuga Clan, and Compound, until such time as I deem you have atoned for your actions."

Neji just nodded, before looking up at Hinata and Naruto. "Hinata-sama?"

Hinata stiffened, as Neji continued. "I do not expect forgiveness from you, not for what I did to you. But please, at least know this....... I am truly sorry for what I did. I was a coward, blaming you, and anybody else, for what happened to my father. I am truly sorry for what I did." He slowly turned, and began making his way away from them all. Tenten stood there, and then followed him.

Naruto looked down at hinata, who was just looking at his chest. Then she slowly pulled away from naruto, before turning to Hiashi, who had his head bowed. She looked at him for a moment, before looking at her Grandmother. "I'm going to be leaving the clan compound for a while. And when I feel that I can deal with...... with this clan again, I will return. But for now, I can't be here. I just can't." With that, she left. Hiashi stood there, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. Naruto sighed, before bowing to them both.

"Don't worry. I'll look after her." With that, he headed after Hinata. He found her in her room, packing several items into a bag.

"Where will you go?" He asked softly. Hinata shrugged.

"I thought I would ask Kurenai-sensei first." She said, putting several clothes into another bag. Naruto stopped her for a moment, and she just leaned into him.

"You could come stay with me, if you wanted." Naruto felt Hinata smile into his chest, before pulling back.

"Thank you, but..... no. I don't want to cause you any trouble right now." Naruto just nodded, and hinata continued her packing. When she finished, she smiled at him, as he picked one of the bags up. With that, they headed off.

As they reached the entrance, a panicked shout of "Nee-chan!" came behind them. They both turned, to see Hanabi running up to them.

"Nee-chan! Where are you going?" Hinata sighed, as she looked down.

"I'm sorry, imouto, but....... I've learned some terrible things about the clan. I...... I just need some time away from here. Until I can come to terms with what I've learned." She smiled, and hugged Hanabi. "I'll be back. And you can come see me."

Hanabi cried into Hinata, who just held her. "I'm going to miss you, nee-chan."

Hinata held her close. "I'll be back, imouto. Don't worry." She whispered. Hanabi nodded, before pulling away. Hinata gave her a smile, before leaving with Naruto.

They were a few blocks away from Kurenai's home, when Jiraiya popped up in front of them. "There you are. Naruto, me and you are heading somewhere tomorrow."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Jiraiya sighed. "We're going on a mission. Sarutobi-sensei plans to retire, and we're going looking for his replacement. We're leaving tomorrow, early."

Naruto slowly nodded, before shaking his head. "Wait. I'm not going anywhere without Hinata-chan." Hinata blushed, while Jiraiya palmed his face.

"Kid, we don't have time for your romances. You can't bring your girlfriend along."

Naruto glared up at him. "Well, while that was a thought, and a reason why I want her to come along, the truth is, Hinata-chan is under my tutelage. And this is the perfect opportunity to test some of her skills and abilities. She's coming along as my student first, my girlfriend second." Naruto kept looking at him, and Jiraiya sighed.

"Fine. She can come along. She just better not get in the way."

"Of what, you're research?" He retorted. Hinata gently placed a hand on his arm.

"Naruto-kun, I think you should be more respectful. He is a sannin." She said. Naruto gave her a credulous look.

"Hinata-chan, he may be a sannin, but he is also the self proclaimed 'Super-Pervert', the writer of Icha Icha Paradise, and would gladly peak on you in a hot spring first chance he got. Not only that, but he's my godfather, and wasn't around for most of my life, especially when I needed him most."

Hinata glared at Jiraiya, who sweat dropped. "Gaki, I said I'm sorry about that, didn't I? Besides, I'm working on making things up."

Naruto just snorted. "Well, when you've paid me back for nine years of being alone as the village scapegoat, then we can talk. We'll see you tomorrow, Jiraiya-sama." With that, he and Hinata moved onward. Jiraiya just lowered his head, and sighed.

_Minato, I'm so sorry._

Hinata looked at Naruto. "Is he really your godfather?"

Naruto nodded. "He was my father's sensei, and they made him my godfather around the same time they decided on what my name would be. It was actually inspired by the name of the main character in the one book of his that wasn't smut." He sighed, as he looked down. "I'll probably forgive him eventually. But for now...... I just feel like he needs to work to earn my respect on that level. He is a highly skilled ninja, and I respect him for that."

Hinata just nodded. "I understand And I think you're right." With that, they arrived at Kurenai's apartment. Hinata went to the door, and knocked. A few minute's later, Kurenai appeared at the door, wearing a regular t-shirt and pants.

"Naruto, Hinata. What can I do for you two?" She said with a smile. Then she spotted the bags. "Did I miss something?"

Hinata sighed. "Kurenai-sensei, would it trouble you if I stayed with you for a while? I've had some...... problems with my clan, and need to get away from them for a while."

Kurenai just nodded, and both Naruto and Hinata came in. Kurenai showed them an extra room in her apartment. It was a cozy place, and Hinata felt happy. She dropped her bags on the bed, and smiled. "This place is great."

Naruto nodded. "Kurenai-sensei, me and Hinata are going to be leaving the village tomorrow, for a mission with Jiraiya-sama." Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"I trust you'll protect Hinata from Jiraiya?" The red eyed genjutsu jounin knew about Jiraiya's reputation. Naruto just smirked.

"You might want to reverse that. Jiraiya-sama may be a sannin, but angry women seem to always overpower him." Kurenai and Hinata just laughed. Naruto joined them. As their mirth settled, Kurenai adopted her stern sensei mode.

"I do expect the two of you to keep training while out there. I don't want you to come back, and have lost some of your edge."

They both nodded, and Kurenai pushed Naruto out of the room. "Now, we'll get Hinata settled in, and after I've changed, we'll go get Shino, and train one last time, before you leave." Naruto just smirked, as he waited in the living room.

A half hour later, Kurenai emerged from her room, and smiled at seeing Hinata and Naruto sitting on her couch, holding hands, talking, and occasionally kissing. "All right. Let's get going, you two."

They headed off, looking for their other teammate, to enjoy their last day together for some time.

_Next Morning, Main Gate_

Naruto, Hinata, and Elroth were waiting by the gate, when Jiraiya came over to them. "Okay, I agreed for her to come along. But why is he here?"

Naruto looked at Elroth. "He's just here to see us off. He's not coming with us." Jiraiya just nodded

"Well, let's get going." He headed off. Naruto looked at Elroth who nodded. Naruto smiled, before he and Hinata followed behind Jiraiya.

Elsewhere, two figures in black cloaks, with red clouds looked over the village from a hill.

"So, the village survived. They did much better then expected, considering the situation."

The other figure, one with a bandage wrapped object on his back, looked at the shorter figure. "Feeling nostalgic for your old home?"

The first figure raised his head enough, to reveal a pair of red eyes with three black tomoe's in them. "Let's just get the job done."

* * *

**LR: Hold him for a few more seconds! (Rapidly going through hand signs, before unleashing massive water blast on Kasch. He returns to normal).**

**Kach: uhhhhh, sorry about that.**

**LR: Yeah. I think we should end things now.**

**Akai: (standing between plr and Arashen) Will you leave him alone!?**

**Plr: (starting to cry) I-I'm sorry. I just.... I just really think he's cool.**

**Arashen: (comes out from behind Akai, and hugs plr) Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about. **

**Plr: (smiling) Really?**

**Arashen: (nods) Sure. Hey, how about you and me, we be friends. Sound cool?**

**Plr: Yeah! Sure!**

**LR: Well, that's all for now. Join us next time for srobertson, and Heavenhawk**


	22. Moonlight Sights, Finding Tsunade

**I don't think I've had this many reviewer chapters in any story**. **In fact, I haven't** **well, here's number 6, out of TEN! I guess you all are really getting into them. Anyways, today's first guest HeavenHawk**.

**HH: Hey, how you all doing?**

**RS: Good.**

**Naruto: Hey does anyone else smell that? It smells like......**

**DNHLR: death....... and week old pizza.**

**LR: Oh no....... he's here.......**

**RS: Who?**

**sroberston:** **ME! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA (appears from a black cloud)**

**DLTLR: Uh-oh.**

**HH: I'll take care of him! (Attacks sr)**

**sr: I don't think so. (Pulls off boot, and smacks HH across the face with it)**

**HH: OWWWWWW! WTF?!**

**sr: Now, to succeed where Inferno Ryuu failed! (Smashes his head against the wall of the Ranger Lair.)**

**sr leaves a dent in the wall, but falls backwards, and rolls on the ground, screaming out curses and such.**

**LR: (Hangs head in frustration) Great. Now I have a dent to fix. Where's Toph when you need her?**

***From the shadows, a mysterious figure smiles, revealing two pointed teeth*: Don't worry. Things will get better soon. *Eyes glow, before vanishing***

Disclaimer: Been a while since I did one of these. I don't own Naruto, Lord of the Rings, or Avatar, the Last Airbender (Toph reference). Also, hope I got you right, Heavenhawk.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Moonlight Sights;**

**Finding Tsunade**

Naruto, Jiraiya, and Hinata trekked along the road, heading southeast. Naruto looked at Jiraiya. "So, why are we heading this way?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "My contacts have told me that the person we're looking for is in a town to the southeast."

"Jiraiya-sama, who is it we're looking for?" Hinata asked. Jiraiya got a somewhat dreamy look on his face.

"Well..... I consider her the ultimate woman. Strong, beautiful, with great big-."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. Jiraiya shook his head.

"Right, sorry. I forgot." He sweated a little, remembering the threat he had gotten from Kurenai, and then Naruto, if he tried to corrupt Hinata, or Naruto. "Anyways, her name is Tsunade, the Legendary Slug Sannin." Hinata's eyes immediatley widened.

"W-we're looking for her?" Hinata asked in wonder. Jiraiya just nodded, while Naruto looked at Hinata in some confusion.

"Who is she?"

"She's a medic ninja, perhaps one of the best. She was teammates to Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin, and Orochimaru, the Snake sannin. During the Third Shinobi War, she was responsible for saving dozens of ninjas. However, when she lost the man she loved during one mission, she left Konoha, and went traveling, with the niece of her dead lover."

Jiraiya nodded. "She is renowned for her incredible medical skills, her short temper,super strength,and.... her two majors love. Gambling and drinking. However, her luck is so bad, it earned her another title. 'The Legendary Sucker'."

Naruto whistled. "Wow. With that super strength, I bet she packs a pretty heavy punch."

Jiraiya winced. "You have no idea."

_Back In Konoha_

Sasuke eyed his target, who was sitting at the Ichiraku stand. Slowly he approached the cloaked figure from behind.

"Elroth-sensei?" Elroth turned from his conversation with Kin, Haku, and Lily.

"Sasuke Uchiha. What can I do for you?" He said, hiding his disdain for the boy in front of him. Sasuke adopted what he thought was a respectful stance.

"Will you train me, as you did Naruto?" He asked. Elroth just looked at him, before turning back to his ramen.

"Tell me, Sasuke, what is it exactly that makes you worthy for me to train you? What is it you are training for?" Sasuke mentally growled in annoyance.

"I am the last loyal Uchiha to Konoha. I was the Rookie of the Year for three years in the Academy. And I train so that I can eventually defeat my brother, and avenge my clan." Elroth sat there, before slurping down some more noodles. Haku, Lily, and Kin sat in silence, awaiting his reply to Sasuke. Finally, the Ranger finished, and turned back to Sasuke.

"Well then, my answer is ...... no. And before you protest," he said, as Sasuke opened his mouth furiously, "the reason why is this. You lack true motivation. All you are thinking about is yourself. If you were willing to use what I teach you to protect this village, or even just someone precious to you, I would gladly teach you. But I can't, and won't, teach someone who only thinks of himself." With that, he paid for his ramen, and began to walk away.

Sasuke growled in anger. "You will teach me!" He yelled, preparing to charge after him, only to stop and drop, as four senbon hit him in the legs, and dropped him. Haku and Kin grinned at each other, before the three girls paid for their meals, and left. Sasuke yanked the senbon out, and feeling returned to his legs, as he slowly got up.

_I won't be denied!_ He thought, as he walked off, remembering he needed to meet Kakashi.

Speaking of the masked jounin, he was currently heading down a street, his face buried in his book, when he suddenly felt the very faint presence of a chakra he was familiar with. He checked with his peripheral on his one good eye, and saw a pair of men sitting in a dango shop, wearing black cloaks with red clouds. What he didn't notice was the third figure lounging against a wall nearby, under the shade of an awning.

At that moment, Kurenai and Asuma came along, and Kakashi smirked at the two of them. "Well, what do we have here? Out for a walk?"

Asuma glanced away, while Kurenai just looked at Kakashi. "We just bumped into each other." She said this with a straight face, and no blush. Kakashi just shrugged, while Asuma looked a little downcast.

"Well, I have a meeting with Sasuke here." Kakashi said, glancing at the two figures in the dango shop. One of them moved slightly at the mention of Sasuke. Both Kurenai and Asuma noticed them too, and just nodded slightly. At that moment, Sasuke came up.

"You wanted to see me, sensei?" Asuma and Kurenai shunshined away, as both the cloaked figures had disappeared. Sasuke noticed a girl in a deep purple jacket, and long black pants, open a red parasol, and walk out from the awning she was under. Kakashi just nodded.

"I have a new training regime for you. Here." He handed Sasuke a scroll, and Sasuke took it. "That's all. See you tomorrow." Sasuke just grunted, and left.

Meanwhile, at a sidewalk next to the river that ran through part of Konoha, the two cloaked figures moved along, when they were stopped by Asuma and Kurenai. Asuma moved forward.

"I haven't seen either of you before. Why don't you introduce yourselves?" The shorter figure merely gripped the brim of his straw hat.

"We have no quarrel with you." The figure said in a emotionless voice. Kurenai slowly tensed up.

"Well, we have a problem with anyone who comes into our village unannounced. Especially after an invasion." The figure raised his hat, revealing a pair of red eyes with three tomoes in each, and a Konoha head band with a slash though it. Immediately, both Asuma and Kurenai were on guard.

"Itachi Uchiha. You have a lot of nerve coming here after what you did." Asuma growled, as he shifted his arms enough to lower his concealed trench knives a bit. The man in front of him looked exactly like Sasuke, except older, and with his hair flat, and in a small ponytail. Itachi unbuttoned the top of his cloak a bit.

"Asuma, Kurenai. It's good to see you both again." Itachi said. Next to him, his partner pulled his hat off.

"Well, Itachi? Are you going to introduce us?" The figure was tall, with spiky blue hair, light blue skin, gills, sharp teeth, and small white eyes, with tiny black pupils. He had a Kiri head band, also with a slash in it.

"No need. You're Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the seven Swordsman of Kiri. Also an S-ranked missing nin, just like Itachi here." Kisame smiled, as he slung the bandaged object off his shoulder, and slammed it into the ground, creating a small crater.

"It's good to be known, even here in Konoha." Itachi raised a hand towards his companion.

"We have no time for this, Kisame. We have a mission, remember?" Asuma slipped his trench knives out, and got into a ready stance.

"Whatever it is, you're not going to succeed." Kisame just smirked.

"I call dibs on the smoker." With that, he lunged at Asuma, bringing his sword down. Asuma crossed his knives, and blocked it, only for the sword to bear down on him.

Meanwhile, Kurenai had performed a genjutsu, and faded from view. Itachi suddenly found himself bound to a tree, while Kurenai appeared above him from the tree, kunai in hand. He merely looked at her, as she readied to strike.

Kisame managed to lower his blade to Asuma's shoulder, before dragging it back. Asuma grunted, as the bladed ripped his shoulder and skin up. The bandages on the sword ripped a bi, revealing a brown red, spike blade, that seemed to pulsate. "My blade Samehada doesn't cut. It's made of shark skin, to shave your skin off." Kisame smirked, until Asuma lunged at him. He twisted his head to one side, and the blade missed. Suddenly, he felt his cheek open up, and some blood spilled out. He noticed the chakra running off of Asuma's knives, extending their range.

Nearby, a figure stiffened. _Mmmmm, Sushi-kun is bleeding. WAIT! Musn't..... reveal...... myself!_

Kurenai was about to strike, when suddenly, she found herself bound to the tree genjutsu she had used on Itachi. He stood before her, holding a kunai. _A reverse genjutsu!_ She thought to herself. Itachi prepared to strike, while she bit her lip. The pain freed her from the jutsu, and she ducked his attack. He suddenly spun, to try and kick her. As she raised her hands to block, another figure appeared in front of her blocking the attack. She looked up, to see the cloaked figure of Elroth, straining against Itachi's kick.

"I knew something was up, from all the chakra I was feeling." Elroth said, as he faced against Itachi. He pushed him back, and drew his sword. "So, you're Itachi Uchiha, the man who killed his entire clan, save for his little brother. Tell me, what drove you to such madness?"

Itachi would have responded, except for a female figure landing in front of him. The woman had very pale skin, silver eyes with no pupils, covered by oval rimmed glasses. She wore a deep purple colored jacket, black pants and sandals, and had long brown hair. Over her forehead, she had a long black clothed headband, bearing a couple of clouds similar to the ones on Itachi and Kisame's robes.

(A/N: Special thanks to Alicia Kawa Uchiha, for use of her OC. Alicia, sorry about the headband, but I couldn't roll with the original symbol, since that village doesn't exist in this story. So, I hope you don't mind that I went with the Akatsuki symbol.)

"Pardon me, but I can't have you interfering with Itachi-kun's business."She said, drawing out a katana. Elroth smirked.

"Well, I haven't had a good sword fight with an enemy since Zabuza. Let's see what you got." With that, he lunged at her, swinging his sword down, which she blocked. Meanwhile, Kurenai suddenly found herself under attack from Itachi again. She blocked his attack, but the force sent her into the river, where Itachi moved, and prepared to strike. Asuma tried to move to her aid, but Kisame used that moment, to launch a Water Dragon at him. Suddenly, it was cancelled by a second Water Dragon, while Itachi found a kunai at his throat.

"I thought you two could handle this." Kakashi said, as a shadow clone appeared beside Asuma. Asuma glanced at the Kakashi near him.

"Yeah, well, they were a little more then expected."

Meanwhile, Elroth and the mysterious kunoichi were still fighting. Elroth jumped back from a slash, which was still fast enough to leave a cut along one arm. The kunoichi suddenly had a hungry look in her eyes. "You know, I haven't eaten in a while." she whispered, eyeing the blood from his wound. She suddenly lunged, her mouth open to reveal a pair of fangs. Elroth spun away, slashing at her. She ducked under, and the two faced against each other.

"You're a vampire. A foul creation of Sauron." He said, keeping his distance. The kunoichi just smiled. It would have looked cute, except for the fangs.

"Oh so true. Now, stand still, so I can have a nice lunch." She lunged again, this time trapping her sword with his, before attempting to sink her fangs into his neck. Her teeth hit metal though, and she jumped back, groaning as she felt her teeth. Elroth pulled up the chainmail shirt he wore.

"Sorry. No blood for you here. But how can you exist, if Sauron is gone?" He asked. The vampire kunoichi just looked at him, as she pulled out a red parasol, with three black tomoes arranged around the center of it.

"Well....... Sauron did serve someone more powerful." She explained, almost like to a little child. Before he could retort, Itachi shouted to the vampiress.

"Alicia, we can't stay here!" Itachi was dodging back from Gai, while Asuma was supporting an unconscious Kakashi. Alicia looked back at Elroth.

"Another time, mortal." She said, before leaping away, following Itachi and Kisame. Elroth sheathed his sword, before running up to Gai, who had hit dry ground.

"What were they doing here? What happened?" He asked. Kurenai looked at him, as Asuma took Kakashi to the hospital.

"It sounds like.... their after Naruto." She said, worry in her eyes. "Itachi did something to Kakashi. Something he told us not to look at. Then, he was down."

Elroth looked in the direction that three had left in. "That girl with them. She's not human. She's something more. A creature from an age long gone. And if she is companion to those two, I fear what power they may serve." He turned back to them. "I need to go, and find Naruto. He needs to be warned."

"I shall accompany you, while my eternal rival is put in the hospital. Tell Hokage-sama we'll be back." With that, Elroth and Gai headed off, while Asuma and Kurenai carried Kakashi away. When they all had left, a figure emerged from the bushes, where he had been hiding. A figure whose face was contorted in rage.

_Itachi. I WILL KILL YOU!_ Sasuke mentally roared, as he charged after Gai and Elroth.

_Two Days later_

Jiraiya, Hinata, and Naruto entered the small town they had been heading to, and immediately headed for a hotel to stay in for the night. Nearby three, three figures watched them.

"This won't be easy. The girl is a Hyuuga, and will detect us, if we tip ourselves off." Itachi whispered. Next to him, Kisame rubbed his neck, where two puncture marks were barely visible. He glared at the slightly smirking Alicia.

"You know..... I don't appreciate having my blood sucked every time you're hungry." He muttered. Alicia's smirk widened.

"Awwww, you should be flattered Sushi-kun. Because of you, I've taken a liking to fish." She giggled to herself, looking back at the three targets. "Although, that boy's blood smells good too."

Itachi immediately glanced at her. "Alicia, you can't drink his blood. Not yet. We need him unspoiled." Alicia immediately became serious, and bowed her head.

"Yes, Itachi-kun." Itachi looked back at the targets, before nodding.

"I have an idea."

Jiraiya sighed, as he placed his bag down at the check in desk of a hotel. "Finally. I can't wait to get a good rest, and shower, and then...... on to research!" He let out a perverse giggle, until their was a jab in his side from a rather angry Hinata. He rubbed his side, muttering about 'Hyuuga females', when he noticed a very beautiful, black haired women walk by, wearing a rather skimpy blue dress. She turned and winked at him, before moving on. Jiraiya smiled, before handing one room key to Naruto, and pocketing the other.

"You two go ahead and get settled in. I'll...... I'll be back." He said, almost floating after the women. Naruto closed his eyes.

"This is the man who taught one of the strongest ninja's alive?" He said in disbelief. Hinata just sighed, as they carried their bags up to their room. Only when they got there did they realize that Jiraiya had given them only one key, and he had taken the other. They both looked at each other, blushing. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...... I'm sure there are two beds." He finally was able to say, as he opened the door. Sure enough, there were two beds, and plenty of space. Naruto looked at Hinata, and gestured to the drawers. "You can place your stuff in there. I don't mind living out of my bag."

Hinata blushed at his gesture, and smiled at him, before kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." She began unpacking, while Naruto looked out the window, before sitting down at the table. When Hinata joined him, he smiled, and leaned over to kiss her. She moaned slightly into the kiss, before pulling away, smiling.

"I still can't believe we're together." She whispered. Naruto just smiled and kissed her again.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long." He whispered back into her ear. He was about to kiss her again, when there was a knock at the door. He growled in annoyance, before going over to the door, while Hinata silently fumed as well.

Naruto stopped at the door. "Who is it?" He asked. On the other side, Kisame suddenly sweated, as he looked at Itachi.

"Ummmmm......... ramen delivery?" He said. Itachi just sighed. Inside the room, Naruto just stared at the door.

"Well........ if I ordered some ramen, that would be believable. But since I didn't, go away." With that, he turned away from the door. Seconds later, the door burst open, revealing Kisame and Itachi. Naruto whirled, his hand all ready at the sword at his side. Hinata joined him, slipping into her Hebi no Mizu Juuken stance. Kisame and Itachi merely stood there. Itachi's emotionless, Sharingan gaze fell on Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You are coming with us." He said simply. Naruto looked at him, before snarling.

"An Uchiha, huh? You must be the one who slaughtered the clan. Sasuke's ni-san, right?" Itachi just nodded, while Hinata stiffened slightly. She looked at Naruto, and began conversing with him in Sindarin.

"_Naruto, we can't handle them. Itachi was made an ANBU captain by the time he was 13._" She whispered to him. Naruto looked at her.

"_How do you know this stuff._" He whispered. Hinata just blushed slightly.

"_I study a lot of things._" Kisame looked at them in confusion.

"Okay, enough with the weird mumbling! Come with us gaki, and we'll let your little girlfriend go, unharmed." Naruto looked back at him, before drawing his staff scroll out, and unsealing his staff.

(A/N: I need to have him put a storage seal on his body. This is getting annoying.)

"I'm not going anywhere with a couple of missing ninjas. And for threatening Hina-chan, ..... neither are you." He pointed his staff at them, blasting both back into the wall, before following them into the hallway. Hinata was right behind him. Kisame pulled himself from the wall.

"You little brat!" He yelled swinging his sword down. Naruto blocked with both his sword and staff, only to feel his chakra beginning to drain from him.

_His sword..... it must drain chakra. Well..... let's see how it likes some magic!_ Naruto began focusing his magic, and sending it into his staff. The sword began to feed on it, only to pulsate and bulge. Kisame gasped, and yanked it away, as the sword emitted a burst, shredding the bandages. Itachi looked at what happened with curiosity.

"What happened? I've never seen it react like that before." He said. Naruto just smirked.

"It seems your sword didn't like the energy I fed it, fish-san." Kisame growled, and would have yelled something back, when a figure appeared at the end of the hall.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled, glaring at his older brother with absolute hatred and anger. Itachi turned, as Sasuke started hand signs. "I've waited a long time for this day. I've let my hatred of you build inside me." He created a Chidori in his left hand, and slammed it in the wall. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He shouted, charging forward. Naruto was about to rush in to stop him, when Kisame's sword blocked him.

"Hold on. I want to see this, before we get back to our fight." He said with a grin. Meanwhile, Itachi watched Sasuke with little interest, before grabbing his wrist, and deflecting the Chidori into the wall.

Outside, Alicia was busy eyeing several pedestrians. She thought about getting a quick snack, when an explosion ripped through the wall beneath her. She immediately got up, folded her parasol, and leapt down into the hole. She saw Itachi holding Sasuke's left wrist, before snapping it, causing the Chidori to disappear. Then he kicked Sasuke away, before turning back to Naruto.

"You will come with us." He said simply. Naruto merely readied himself.

"The only one's leaving will be your souls from your bodies." Naruto said. Itachi moved forward, only to be stopped by Sasuke's voice.

"No one..... kills him..... but me." He panted out, as he got to his feet. He attacked Itachi again, only to be hit in the stomach, hard, by Itachi's knee. Then Alicia delivered a knee to his face, causing him to stumble back, before Itachi punched him hard, sending him flying into a wall. Itachi appeared in front of him, pinning him against the wall with one hand.

"You're still weak, foolish little brother. And do you know why?" He leaned in, and whispered. "Because your hate is not enough. Perhaps I shall help you." He pulled back, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, his left eye, had changed, the Sharingan forming into what looked like a tri bladed shuriken. Naruto suddenly found himself in a world that was colored like it was ultra-violet. Itachi appeared before him.

"For the next twenty four hours, you will relive the Uchiha massacre."

In the real world, Sasuke screamed, while Alicia just smirked, and Kisame chuckled. "Well, looks like he's showing him some real brotherly love." Suddenly, a kunai sunk into Itachi's right arm, the one that held Sasuke. He grunted in pain, and turned, to see Naruto pulling out another one, his sword stabbed into the wooden floor. Alicia hissed in anger.

"How dare you hurt Itachi-kun!" She advanced on him, only to stop as a large toad appeared in front of her, decked out in armor. Jiraiya appeared behind Naruto and Hinata, carrying the women who had winked at him over his shoulder. Thankfully, she was unconscious, otherwise, she would probably be screaming her head off, being held by an old man.

"Do you really think that you could fool me?" Jiraiya said, as he laid the woman down against a wall. "No women can resist me!" He said. At that moment, both Alicia and Hinata just sweat dropped. Itachi rejoined Kisame, as he looked.

"Kisame, Alicia. We need to leave. It appears we underestimated our foes." The two of them nodded, while Jiraiya quickly made the hand signs for the Toad Summoning.

"You're not going anywhere! **Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind!**" Suddenly, the walls, ceiling, and floor disappeared, replaced with pink walls made of flesh. JIraiya smirked, as he stood up.

"Welcome to the throat of the giant, fire breathing toad of Myoboku Mountain Iwa Inn. Don't bother trying to escape, you'll be dead soon." Sasuke was slowly pulled into the wall, while tentacles of flesh rose up, and tried to grab the three enemy ninjas. Kisame slashed some of them with his sword, while Itachi and Alicia ran. The three of them went around the corner, while a wall of flesh constricted behind them, and gave chase.

"The fleshy wall is coming after us!" Kisame yelled. Itachi closed his right eye, and the shape had appeared again. Black flames leapt out, destroying the wall ahead of them. Jiraiya withdrew his summon, and headed around the corner, to see a massive hole, with black flames licking around it. Naruto followed, while Hinata tended to Sasuke. Kyuubi looked at the flames through Naruto's eyes.

"**These flames, they are evil. Dark power from Sauron, given to him by Morgoth.**" Naruto immediately questioned Kyuubi.

_Sauron? I thought he was destroyed?_

"**He was. But some of his power still remained here in Arda. I believe Morgoth used that power to create the Sharingan in Madara Hyuuga. It would also explain why that vampire was hanging around him.**"

_Vampire?!_ Naruto said, his eyes widening. Meanwhile, Jiraiya had sealed the fire away in a special scroll, before turning to Sasuke. Hinata moved away from him.

"His left wrist is snapped, but can easily be healed." Jiraiya nodded, and bent down to pick Sasuke up.

At that moment, there was a scruffle at the hole, followed by the shout of "YOU IDIOT! Their not enemies!" Everyone turned to see Gai lying on the ground, with spirals for eyes, and a bump on his head. Elroth stood over him, looking things over.

"Seems you guy's had some problems." He said. Jiraiya nodded, as he picked Sasuke up.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Jiraiya handed Sasuke to Elroth, who turned to the now revived and standing Gai, and handed Sasuke to him.

"Well, glad to hear it. But unfortunately, I'm coming along too, now. Things have changed." Naruto raised a hand.

"Does this have to do with the vampire that was with Itachi and the fish guy?" Elroth nodded, while both hinata and jiraiya paled. Gai smiled.

"Do not worry! For Elroth-san was able to fight the vampire, and hold her off, while I dealt with Itachi and Kisame! He will guard you with the bright flames of youth he possess! Now, I will take Sasuke back to Konoha!" Suddenly, with one hand, he grabbed a green spandex suit from somewhere on him. "Naruto-san, I want to give this to you, as recognition of the youthful passion burning in you!"

Naruto looked at it, and with a weak smile, accepted it. "Uh..... thanks, Gai-sensei." Gai just smiled, before disappearing with Sasuke. Naruto sighed, before handing the suit to HInata, who muttered, and the suit caught on fire. She dropped it, before they all turned to Jiraiya. He shrugged, and pointed westward.

"Some people told me they saw someone who matches Tsunade's appearance heading that way. Hopefully, we can catch up to her, and soon."

As they headed off, Naruto looked at Jiraiya. "Ok, so what is with those guys who came after me?"

Jiraiya stiffened, before sighing. "It's difficult, kid." He said simply. Naruto glared at him.

"As difficult as taking care of your favorite student's son?" Jiraiya cringed, before sighing.

"They call themselves Akatsuki. From what I've found out so far, there are nine of them, all of them S-ranked criminals. And so far..... it seems they are gunning for jinchuuriki, like yourself."

Naruto stiffened, before relaxing. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. But if their after all the biju..... I need to make sure they don't succeed." Jiraiya glanced at him.

"And what do you plan to do?" Naruto shrugged.

"At the moment, I can't fight them. Overall, I'm probably high chuunin. But I don't have to fight Akatsuki to slow them down." He kept silent after that, and Jiraiya just sighed.

_Just like his old man._

_That night_

As night fell, they set up camp. Elroth and Hinata combined their cooking skills, to create an excellent dinner. Afterwards, Jiraiya dropped into his bag, and was asleep. Elroth sighed, as he leaned against a tree.

"I think we should follow his example." Naruto and Hinata nodded, and went to bed.

Several hours later, Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, before looking around. Elroth was in a light slumber, while Jiraiya was snoring. But Hinata's sleeping bag was empty. Naruto's eyes widened, before looking around.

_There's nos ign of a struggle. No foot prints excet...... one pair, leading away._ Naruto slowly follows the foot prints, leading away from the camp, and towards the nearby river they had found. The foot prints lead towards the river, then head upstream. Naruto followed them for a few minutes, until he hears the gentle roar of a water fall. He slows down, as it comes into view. And that is not all he see's.

A figure is standing on the water of the poll below the waterfall. Slowly, she begins to move and dance with the water, as the moonlight dimly illuminates the scene. Her moves are graceful, and sure, as water follows her hands, as she sweeps them around her. Naruto stands there, completely entranced by what he is seeing.

_It's so...... beautiful. I...... I...._ As he looks, his mind slowly reboot's, and his face burns red, as he realizes who that is, and that she isn't wearing anything.

_IT's HINATA!_ Embarrassed, he turns to leave, but he trips over a root, and hits the ground. Hinata here's the thud, and gasps, as she cover's herself with her hands. She turns to see Naruto struggling to his feet, his face averted. She quickly runs to her clothes, and grabs her coat, using it to cover herself.

Naruto keeps one hand over his eyes, as he manages to get to his feet. "Hinata, I'm...... I'm so sorry, I..... I....." He just turns, and runs back to camp.

About twenty minute's later, Hinata comes to the camp, to find that Naruto had moved his sleeping bag from next to her, over to the other side of the camp. He was sitting there, his back to her, as he stared at his feet. As she slowly approached him, he muttered to himself.

"It must be a record. I managed to last four days as your boyfriend, before I screwed it up." He whispered. Hinata immediately moved to him, and hugged him.

"Naruto-kun, you didn't screw anything up." She whispered. He just shook his head.

"Hinata, I....... I....."

"It was an accident." She slowly kissed the top of his head, then the back of his neck. Naruto closed his eyes, as he gently held the arms encircling him.

"You looked beautiful." He whispered. "You looked...... amazing out there." She smiled, and moved around, so she was facing him. Her face was a little red though.

"You think so? It's additional training...... for a new jutsu. One for..... well, one for me." She said, with a smile. Naruto smiled too.

"Really? Care to share?" Hinata nodded, and began telling him about it. Eventually, Naruto moved his sleeping bag back to where it was, and the two laid down next to each other, watching the stars, as they fell back asleep.

_One week later_

The quartet of travelers entered Tanzaku Gai, where Jiriaya's information gathering had lead them. During the week, Jiraiya had told them everything he knew about Tsunade, including the fact that she used a special jutsu to make her appear younger then she was, so she could slip debt collectors.

Also, Naruto had begun helping Hinata with her new jutsu, while also learning more from Jiraiya. He slowly was opening up more to the old Toad sennin, but still only viewed him as a sensei, or a pervert.

Under the light of the moon, they trudged to the nearest inn, to get some food, before finding a hotel. As they entered, Naruto and Hinata bumped into Jiraiya, who had stopped.

"TSUNADE-HIME!" He shouted, with a huge smile. Naruto leaned around him, to see an attractive blonde, who was sitting at a table, a slight blush across her cheeks as she squinted at Jiraiya.

"What the hell are you doing here, you old pervert." She said. Jiraiya came over, and plopped down in front of her. Naruto, as he got closer, inpsected Tsunade, and the woman next to her.

Tsunade did look to be in her late twenties, to early thirties. She wore a grey karate gi, which almost was unable to contain her. She also wore a pair of dark blue pants, and high heel sandals. He blonde hair was in two low ponytails down her back. Her brown eyes were just barely glazed from the sake she had been drinking, as evident from the bottles in front of her. A light green jacket hung off her chair.

(A/N: Please forgive me if I offend with her top's description. I'm trying to keep it T-rated, while still accurately describing her.)

The women next to her looked younger by a few years. She wore a black kimono, with similar high heel sandals as well. In her arms, she carried a pink pig, with a pearl necklace and a red vest. She glanced nervously at Tsunade, then back at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya smiled at Tsunade. "Can't old teammates just drop by on each other?" He said, pouring himself a glass of sake. Tsunade just grunted.

"This seems to be a day for old teammates. Orochimaru stopped by as well." Jiraiya stopped, his glass half way to his lips. Naruto's eyes narrowed as well.

"Did he now?" Jiraiya asked, all humor gone from his voice. He took a drink, while Tsunade glared at him.

"So, what do you want?" Jiraiya sighed, before placing the cup down.

"Tsunade....... I'm here on behalf of Konoha, to offer you the position of Godaime Hokage of Konoha."

* * *

**LR: That's a good place to end the chapter.**

**sr: I break it this time! (Smashes head against wall, leaving a bigger dent.)**

**sr rolls on ground, screaming out curses and rants.**

**HH: Shut up! (Throws a boot at sr, hitting him in the head, and knocking him out)**

**RS: Well....... that's going to cost a pretty penny to fix.**

**Itachi: Perhaps I can be of assisstance?**

**Naruto: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**Alicia: Because he's here with me. (Appears from the shadows)**

**LR: Ahhh, Alicia. Good to see you.**

**Alicia: Mmmmmm, good to be here, especially with Itachi-kun. (Slowly kisses his neck)**

**Naruto: Yeah....... really don't need that.**

**Alicia: You know........ your blood smells really good, Foxy-kun. And I bet it tastes good too. (Gives him a feral, hungry grin)**

**LR: HEY! No blood drinking in the Ranger Lair! This is a strictly, no blood drinking zone!**

**Alicia: (pouts)** **You're no fun.**

**DN: Hey everyone. I know a lot of you maybe questioning a vampire in a Naruto/LOTR fanfic. Rest assured, I did the research, and it turns out Tolkein had actually created vampires in LOTR. They actually were a creation of Sauron's. **

**LR: And actually, Alicia offering her OC works well, for my future plans. Have faith, and don't worry. There won't be any satanic stuff going on. I am sorry if you are offended by vampires, though.**


	23. The Godaime Hokage Revealed

**My fellow readers, I must revised my previous statement about my reviewer chapters.** **I'm now up to 11** **reviewer chapters.**

**Arashen: Wow.**

**RS: I know! That's so cool! So who's next?**

**LR: Well, we have Demon90340, and White Wolf Knight.**

**D90340: Hey.**

**WWK: T'sup.**

**LR: Hey. So, what can we do for you?**

**DLTLR: Anything but the walls. We barely hammered out the dents from last time.**

**D90340: Naw, it's cool. I'm here for a question, for LR. Will Naruto ever learn Sage mode? Or will he just use** **Kyuubi's power's with Nature?**

**LR: Good question. I've actually given that some thought, and there is the possibility of him learning Sage mode. There is also the possibility of someone else learning a different sage mode as well. But I won't give a definite answer until I write that part up. Which won't be for a while.**

**WWK: Well, I have two questions.**

**LR: I can answer one now, and one at the end.**

**WWK: ...... how do you control all these OC's and personalities?**

**All the OC's and personalities: He doesn't! (Start throwing a wild party. LR grimaces.)**

**LR: Excuse me for one second? (Turns, and suddenly transforms into a giant, grey dragon.)**

**DLR: **_**The next one of you who undermines my authority get's a one way trip into my belly. UNDERSTAND!**_

**(Absolute silence. LR returns to normal)**

**LR: That's how I do it.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**The Godaime Hokage**

**Revealed**

Tsunade Senju, last of the clan that had given birth to the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage, just looked at Jiraiya. "What did you say?"

Jiraiya sighed. "You heard me. I'm here to offer the position of Godaime Hokage to you." He stated, as he poured himself a second glass. He drank it down, then looked back at her. "So?"

Tsunade stared at the table, before snorting. "Why would I want a job like that? Only an idiot would take the job of Hokage." Naruto stiffened, as Tsunade poured her self a glass.

"All the Hokage's were fools. They died, and for what? I'm sure given the chance, Sarutobi-sensei would have died to, if need be. It's a fools job, and I won't become a fool." She said simply. Jiraiya was about to protest, when Naruto's hand grabbed his arm.

"Forget it, Jiraiya-sensei." When Jiraiya looked at him questioningly, Naruto just shook his head. "It's a lost cause. Besides, we don't want this broken, withered husk as the Hokage anyways."

Tsunade slammed her sake glass down, smashing it, and causing the table to crack a bit. "What did you say?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade. "I would never serve anyone who disrespects the sacrifice another has made. You're not fit to be called a genin shinobi of Konoha, let alone the villages Hokage." He turned away, only to dodge to the side as a table sailed through the air where he had been. Hinata gasped, as Tsunade stood there, her anger flaring.

"You little brat! Do you know who I am?!" Naruto looked back at her.

"I know who people say you are. Tsunade Senju, the Princess of Slugs and Elixirs. The Legendary Slug Sannin. But I must say, I am truly disappointed by what I see." Naruto said simply. Tsunade growled, as she stepped forward.

"Go ahead, punk. Push it one more inch." She said, her teeth gritted. Naruto looked at her.

"You're a disgrace, and if anything, a worse traitor to Konoha then Orochimaru." He said. Tsunade roared in rage, as she charged him, and swung her fist. Naruto moved to one side, flicking a kunai out, and pressing it to her throat.

"Do not underestimate me. Even if you are a sannin, all it takes is one mistake." He removed the knife, and turned to Jiraiya. "When you're ready to leave, I'll be waiting by that clearing we found." With that, he left the bar. Hinata quickly followed him. Tsunade turned to Jiraiya, hurt, angry, and a little scared.

"Who he is?" She whispered. Jiraiya hung his head.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He's Minato's son, and the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Tsunade looked back at the empty doorway.

Naruto sat on a boulder in a clearing, filled with boulders and dead trees. He looked up at the moon overhead, before slamming his fist against the boulder. As he heard approaching footsteps, he turned, to see Hinata watching him. He slowly reached out, and she came over, taking his hand. He pulled her up on the boulder, and held her close.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her. She shook her head.

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for." He smiled at her, before she laid her head on his shoulder. They sat there, until another person approached. They both looked up, to see Shizune approaching. Naruto bowed his head.

"We weren't introduced. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and this is Hinata Hyuuga, my teammate and girlfriend." Hinata bowed her head. Shizune bowed to both of them.

"I'm Shizune, Tsunade-sama's apprentice." She looked anxiously at them, before sighing. "I want to apologize for her actions and words. But you must understand, she has lost much. Her brother, and then her love, who was my uncle, wanted to become Hokage. Both died, after she gave them her necklace." Naruto now remembered seeing a crystal necklace around Tsunade's neck.

Shizune sighed. "That necklace belonged to her grandfather, the Shodai Hokage. She gave it to her brother, for his birthday. Shortly afterwards, he was killed. During the Third Shinobi War, she fell in love with my Uncle, Dan. She gave him that necklace, just like she did with her brother, as a sign of her faith that he would become Hokage. Soon after, he died on a mission, while she tried to save him. Ever since then, she left Konoha, and wanders, drinking and gambling, trying to forget her losses."

Hinata bowed her head, while Naruto closed his eyes. "I am sorry for her losses," Naruto said, and Shizune smiled in relief. That smile faded, when Naruto continued, "but that doesn't excuse her actions. She lost her brother, and lover. At least she had them. I never had the chance to know my parents. My mom died giving me life, and my father, he died protecting the village from Kyuubi."

Unknown to the three of them, Tsunade was hiding nearby, listening. Tears had begun to fall from her eyes, as Naruto went on. "For nine years of my life, I lived with almost everyone I ran into hating me, despising me, and generally wishing I didn't exist. For nine years, I wondered what had happened to my mom and dad, wondering if they had just left me, or if they had died. But not once did I stop. I didn't fall into self pity, and wallow in my misery. I pressed on, and continued to live my life. And despite what the village thinks of me..... I will always protect and serve Konoha. If that means becoming Hokage, so be it. But I will protect my home, and my precious people who live in there."

Tsunade sat there, staring ahead, as those words echoed through her. She slowly looked down at the necklace, before getting up, and leaving. Back in the clearing, Shizune bowed her head.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to anger you." With that, she bowed, and left. Naruto closed his eyes, and looked down at the ground. Hinata gently lifted his head.

"And I will protect you, Naru-kun." She whispered. He smiled, before leaning in, and sharing a loving kiss with her. They stayed like that for several minutes, before Naruto looked at the moon.

"We should find Jiraiya, and Elroth." Hinata nodded, but before she could get off his lap, Naruto was standing up, carrying her bridal style. She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he carried her back into town.

_Next morning_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to the morning sunlight, closing them again quickly. Slowly, he blinked, until they had adjusted to the light, before he looked around, wondering where he was. Slowly, his memories of last night returned.

He and Hinata had come back into town, where they met Elroth. He had told them that Tsunade had told Jiraiya she wished to speak with them in the morning. He then had led them to a hotel, where Naruto and Hinata had to share a room together. Again, luckily, the room had two beds. But Hinata decided she didn't want to leave Naruto alone, so she had stayed in his bed, with him.

Even now, her head was nestled on his chest, as half of her body was on top of him. He smiled, and gently stroked her back through the modest night gown she wore. She stirred, and stretched, with Naruto moving his head to avoid her fist. She blinked, and then slowly looked up at his face. She smiled sleepily, and snuggled back into him, before her mind registered what she had seen, and was doing. Almost immediately, a blush spread across her face, and she began to scramble away, muttering apologies. Naruto just smiled, and got out of bed.

"Hey, don't apologize. I really liked it." She blushed, but smiled back at him. He moved close to her, and hugged her close, kissing her forehead. "Morning."

"Morning. How are you feeling?" Naruto just nodded.

"Better." He looked at a clock on the wall. "We should get going. I'm sure the Sannin wish to talk to us as soon as possible." Hinata nodded, as she grabbed some clothes, and headed into the bathroom to change. Naruto quickly did the same in the main room,

Twenty minutes later, they both headed downstairs, to see Shizune, Jiraiya, Elroth, and Tsunade sitting around a table. Naruto nodded to all of them, as he sat down. Tsunade closed her eyes, before slowly opening them.

"I want to...... I want to apologize for my actions last night." She said softly. "I...... I know I have no real excuse for what I said and did. I just..... I just didn't enjoy painful memories being brought up." She whispered softly, as a few tears fell from her eyes. Shizune placed a hand on Tsunade's shoulder, offering her comfort, while Naruto sat there. Tsunade shuddered, as she looked up at Naruto.

"I..... I'm sorry, for insulting your father. I had no right to." She looked down at the table, until Naruto's voice caused her to lift her head.

"I accept your apology." He said simply. "I understand you have lost people precious to you. But you can't let that stop you from living your life. Your brother, and Dan-san, would want you to move on. By merely trying to avoid your problems, and not moving on..... you do not give them honor for their sacrifices."

Tsunade nodded numbly, and Naruto sighed. "I'm not going to tell you to become Hokage. That is your decision alone. But.... you need to move on, Tsunade-sama. Oherwise..... you'll never be able to be happy again. And that is what they would want."

Tsunade looked at him for a few moments, then spoke. "Orochimaru came looking for me, because he want's me to heal his arms. They were burned by some type of...... well I don't know what. But just by looking at them, I think even I would have a hard time healing them."

Naruto sat back. "It was an attack. A beam of pure light, made from a insignificant portion of Kami, or as I call him, Illuvatar's power." Tsunade looked at him in confusion.

"How do you know?" She asked. Naruto sighed, as he closed his eyes.

"Because I'm the one who gave him those burns, with that attack, when he tried to kill Sarutobi-sama. At the same time, I used that attack to free the souls of the Shodai, and Nidaime Hokage's, who he summoned to fight against the Sandaime."

At that, Tsunade snarled, as she bunched one of her hands into a fist, and stood to her feet. "He...... used my grandfather and grand uncle...... he desecrated their bodies..... I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" She shouted, punching the table, and causing it to spit in two. She was breathing hard, anger flashing in her eyes.

"I swear, I'm going to send him to the darkest, foulest pit in the Underworld. I'm going to make sure that there isn't enough of his body left for even me to examine." She muttered, as she sat back down. Naruto just nodded, before getting up.

"That..... is the Tsunade Senju I was expecting to see." He was about to turn away, when Tsunade stopped him.

"So, you're the one who did that to Orochimaru's arms, huh? I must say, I am impressed, kid."

"Thank you. Of course, I had the Sandaime protecting me. Otherwise, I would have fallen." Tsunade just nodded.

"Well, how about a wager? I'm going to meet Orochimaru at the end of the week, and after hearing what you've told me, I don't plan on letting him see the sun set on that evening. So, here's the bet. I wager I can do more damage to him then you can." She said with a smile. Jiraiya leapt up.

"I'm in! And if I win, then Naruto, you have to help me with my research for a month! And you, Tsunade-hime....... have to go on one date, with me." Jiraiya said with a smirk. Tsunade and naruto both glared at him, before smiling evilly.

"Fine. But if you lose, then you have to give up spying on women for a month. And let me beat you up if you do." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded.

"And you have to clean up the Namikaze estate for a month." Naruto said. Then Tsunade and naruto turned to each other. Tsunade tapped her finger against her chin.

"As for you..... if I win...... you have to clean up my old home in Konoha." She said with a smirk. Naruto nodded.

"So, you are coming home. Well, if I win........ Hinata-chan? Didn't you say you wanted to learn medical jutsu's from Tsunade herself?"

Hinata eagerly nodded, and Naruto smiled. "Well, there you go. If I win, you have to take Hinata on as your second apprentice. And there's another girl in Konoha who could definitely make a good medic." Naruto said simply. Tsunade looked at Shizune.

"Would you be all right with that?" Shizune nodded eagerly.

"Of course? It would mean that someone else could help me with my responsibilities." Tsunade smirked, as she turned back to them.

"Then it's a bet." With that, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Naruto all shook hands. Shizune, Elroth, and Hinata all looked at each.

"I hope Tsunade-sama doesn't win that bet." Shizune said softly. Hinata and Elroth looked at her strangely, so she elaborated. "Whenever she win's a bet, it usually means something bad is going to happen. Her losing all the time means that everything is normal."

Elroth slowly nodded. "Well...... strength wise, I think Tsunade has the advantage. Skill wise, she and Jiraiya are probably tied. But Naruto....... Naruto beats both of them in speed, stamina, and most importantly...... ability. Still, he'll need to be careful. His skills are..... chuunin? Yes, chuunin, maybe a rookie jounin at best. His special powers do put him at jounin level, probably. But from what I understand, these sannin are kage level. And a kage beats a jounin."

Hinata just smiled at both of them. "I have faith. Naruto-kun will survive, and win."

_End of the Week_

Orochimaru, and Kabuto approached the pathway near the now destroyed castle, where they had met Tsunade a week ago. At that time, they had destroyed the castle when they appeared on the back of a summoned snake. Orochimaru had offered to bring Dan, and Tsunade's little brother Nawaki back from the dead. In exchange, she would heal his arms, from that blasted attack, that little brat had used. Even now, Orochimaru still was confused by the power that boy had displayed.

Tsunade had asked for a week, to think things over. Now, she stood on the other side of pathway from them, with her apprentice. Orochimaru, smirked as he saw her. "So, you accepted my offer?"

Tsunade nodded. "I would do anything to see those I care about again." She slowly moved forward, holding her hands up. Chakra began to flow to them, and Orochimaru smirked as well, raising his arms up as best he could. They approached each other, until Tsunade was with in reach.

"Orochimaru? Exactly when were you going to tell me that you had desecrated my ancestors bodies?" Orochimaru gaped, before a chakra enhanced punch sent him crashing next to Kabuto, who quickly kneeled down, and helped Orochimaru up. The Snake Sannin pushed his jaw back into place, before glaring at Tsunade.

"So, you found out? How?" Tsunade crossed her arms, as Naruto, Elroth, Hinata, and Jiraiya appeared behind her and Shizune. Orochimaru cursed as he saw the blonde boy.

"YOU! You are the one who did this to me!" He shrieked, glaring at the blond. Naruto just smirked, before growing serious.

"And I intend to finish what began in Konoha, Hebi-teme." He said, drawing both sword and staff. Orochimaru glared, before looking at Kabuto. They both knew they were outmatched here. Of the three sannin, Orochimaru was perhaps the trickiest, and most deadly, with his arsenal of forbidden jutsus. And Kabuto was a jounin on par with Kakashi Hatake. But Orochimaru was no match for his two old teammates, especially with his arms in their current condition. And while Naruto was genin in rank, he had unknown skills, which gave him a serious edge. Not to mention the strange cloaked figure, Hinata, and Shizune, who was jounin ranked herself. Orochimaru growled, knowing he was in no position to fight.

"We must try to flee, Kabuto." He said. Kabuto nodded, and the two jumped away. The group of six quickly followed behind.

Kabuto and Orochimaru landed in an open field, filled with boulders, and grasslands. Suddenly, twenty Shadow Clones of Naruto appeared in front of them, slowing their advance. Kabuto attacked with a pair of his custom made, curve bladed kunai, and tore threw the clones. But at that moment, Tsunade dropped at him and Orochimaru with a ax kick, which left a huge crater in the ground. Orochimaru glared at the group before him.

"Well, it seems I won't be getting away as soon as I would like." Jiraiya growled in response.

"You're not getting away at all, Orochimaru. You're evil ambitions end today." He ran through some hand signs. "**Fire Style, Great Fireball Jutsu!**" He spewed a giant fireball straight at Orochimaru, who dodged out of the way.

Kabuto charged towards Naruto, intent on taking out the one who had caused his master's suffering. However, he was forced to dodge an arrow that almost took him through the chest. Elroth quickly drew another, and fired again, this one actually slicing the flesh of Kabuto's shoulder. But it was nothing more then a flesh wound, and Kabuto threw a kunai at Elroth, who ducked under it. Shizune quickly rolled one sleeve back, firing several needles form the hidden launcher up her sleeve. Kabuto blocked them all with a kunai, only to duck under a Juuken strike from Hinata. The Hyuuga girl leapt back from a counter slash by Kabuto, who put away his kunai, and summoned chakra to his hands, making them glow green.

"What is that?!" Elroth yelled to Shizune, who moved next to him.

"It's a jutsu, called **Chakra Scalpels**. It's a medical technique, where the user can use chakra to slice a person's body internally, instead of needing to use a scalpel. It can make a very effective close quarter combat jutsu."

Meanwhile, Orochimaru found himself ducking and dodging Tsunade's chakra powered, super strength attacks, while also avoiding jutsu's from Jiraiya, and the strange attacks coming from Naruto. Orochimaru quickly noticed that the boy was forced to stay in one spot, as he used that staff to attack, and that he was concentrating hard as he did so.

Orochimaru jumped back from another of Tsunade's punches, and landed on a boulder. He quickly pushed chakra to his feet, blasting off the rock, and at Naruto, who was busy muttering a spell under his breath. He looked up, as Kusanagi emerged from Orochimaru's mouth, and pointed at him. He stopped the spell, and dodged to one side, but the blade still managed to slice open his right arm. Naruto gripped it, as Orochimaru swallowed the sword, and smirked.

"Now, you're done. The blade of Kusanagi is poisoned, and will kill you soon. Now, my revenge is-." He was cut off by Jiraiya's fist smashing into his face, knocking him back. Tsunade leapt next to Naruto, and used a jutsu to extract the poison, while Jiraiya held Orochimaru off.

"Be more careful, because I may not be here, next time." Tsunade said then she grinned. "And I'm winning." Then she leapt away, with Naruto in pursuit.

"Not for long." He muttered, as he angled his staff at Orochimaru. The Snake Sannin had kicked at Jiraiya, extending his leg. Jiraiya had tried to shield himself with his **Underworld Guardian Spikes Jutsu**, which had caused his hair to grow, and cover him, while growing rigid and spiky. But Orochimaru was too fast, and knocked him back. Tsunade leapt at him, going for a right hook, but Orochimaru leapt over it, only for Naruto to appear above him, spinning in a clockwise direction. Naruto's broadsword hit first, slashing Orochimaru's chest, and leaving a long cut. Then his staff came around, pointing at Orochimaru's chest.

"**Uzumaki Wizard combo!**" He shouted, blasting Orochimaru into a boulder with a blast of magic from his staff.

Kabuto found himself in a losing battle. He had tried to attack with his chakra scalpels, only to find himself being kept at bay by that blasted bow, and then the long sword that the cloaked figure wielding. And the minute he dropped the scalpels, the Hyuuga girl had attacked. Kabuto was quite competent with taijutsu, but this girl was using a style he had never seen. It was a Juuken version of Snake Style taijutsu, but she seemed to be able to flow and bend around his attacks, almost like water. He kicked out at her, but spun around his attack, striking at his leg. When he landed on it, his leg buckled, and he fell over. At that moment, Shizune launched a couple of needles from her mouth at him, as she reloaded her needle launcher. Kabuto saw them, and lowered his head enough so that the needles bounced off his Oto headband. He lashed out at hinata, causing her to jump back, before rolling away from Elroth stabbing down at him. He quickly healed his leg, and leapt over to Orochimaru, who was getting out of the crater in the boulder he was in. Orochimaru looked at him.

"We need help, Kabuto." Kabuto nodded, and pulled Orochimaru's sleeve up, revealing a tattoo. Jiraiya and Tsunade both stiffened, before biting their thumbs, while Kabuto spread some of Orochimaru's blood on the tattoo. As one the three sannin summoned the bosses of their summons.

Gamabunta stood tall, with Jiraiya on his head. "**So, Jiraiya. It's finally come to this.**"

Tsunade stood on top of a giant white slug, with a blue stripe down it's back. Tsunade stood between the eye stalks. "Katsuya, I hope you're ready."

"**Of course, hime.**"

Kabuto and Orochimaru stood on top of a giant purple snake. "**Orochimaru! You better have my sacrifices ready.**"

"Of course, Manda. My two, former teammates, and these other warriors, are all for you. And that blonde..... is the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Manda's eyes lit up. "**Orochimaru, you've outdone yourself.**"

Naruto looked at the makings of a gargantuan battle. "No way I'm not getting a part of this." He prepared his own summoning.

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" There was a huge explosion of smoke, and then Naruto was standing on the back of a large toad, armed with a shield and a large forked weapon.

"**Huh? Oh, hi. My name's Gamaken. I hope I disappoint you.**" Naruto smiled at him.

"Don't worry. Now, let's get ready."

The four summons stood there, watching each other. Then as one, they attacked. Gamabunta drew his tanto, which was about the same size as the Hokage's Tower, and tried to stab Manda. The snake reared back, and lunged at the Toad Boss, only to meet the forked weapon that Gamaken carried. He slithered back, hissing, and then was forced to dodge an acid spray from Katsuya.

Gamabunta readied his tanto again. "**I'm going to make enough snake skin boots out of you, that no person will ever have to worry about going barefoot.**"

Manda hissed. "**Foolisssssh toad. You could never defeat me before. What makes you think you can now?**"

He lunged at Gamabunta, and his mouth closed on the blade of the tanto. With a heave, he tossed it away, and it flicked through the air, before stabbing into the ground. He reared back, preparing to strike, when Gamaken appeared in front of Gamabunta. The snake bounced off the Toad Warrior's shield.

Naruto smirked, as he patted Gamaken's head. "Good work!"

On the ground, everyone was absolutely amazed at what they were seeing. A battle of proportion unheard of since the Great Shinobi Wars. Elroths stood there, amazed.

_This is the power of shinobi. This is the power Men have achieved in the Fifth Age. Even the power of the Elves might tremble against this._

Jiraiya looked down at Gamabunta, while Naruto and Gamaken held Manda off. "Bunta, some oil!" Gamabunta nodded, and launched a stream of oil from his mouth. Jiraiya launched a stream fo flames and the oil turned into a raging inferno. The flames shot over Gamaken and Naruto's head, and hit Manda.

As the flames began to die down, they all saw a curled, crispy figure of the snake. But it crumbled away, and Jiraiya yelled out, "It's a snake skin! He shed his skin!"

At that moment, Manda burst from the ground, and prepared to strike Gamabunta, when Katsuya spat more acid at him. Some hit his tail, burning it. Manda turned to the slug, and moved like lightning, wrapping around the slug. He opened his mouth, preparing to strike Katsuya, when three things happened.

One, Orochimaru noticed Tsunade wasn't on Manda. Two, Gamaken's forked weapon caught in Manda's mouth, forcing it open. And three, Katsuya burst into thousands of smaller versions of herself.

Tsunade came running up the back of Manda, and slugged Orochimaru, sending him flying. Kabuto leapt after Orochimaru and Tsunade. At the same time, Naruto raised his staff at Manda's mouth.

"May you burn in the Flames of Udun! _Ur Old!_" A stream of fire leapt from the staff head, and scorched the snake's mouth and throat, heading down the snake. Manda raored, and fell back. He writhed on the ground, before glaring at Naruto.

"**I'll get you for this.**" With that, he disappeared. Naruto leaned down, and thanked Gamaken, before leaping down ,and letting him disappear. Gamabunta looked up at Jiraiya.

"**He is his father's son, isn't he?**" Jiraiya nodded, as he leapt off Gamabunta, and the Toad Boss disappeared.

On the ground, Shizune, Elroth, and Hinata were against fighting kabuto, while Tsunade continued her attempts to bury the Snake sannin six feet under. Orochimaru smirked, before biting his cheek and spitting the blood at Tsunade. She froze up, as the blood hit her, as did memories of her otouto, and her lover, covered in blood as they died. Orochimaru spewed up Kusanagi, and went to stab her.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune yelled, only for Kabuto to slip in, and strike her with a chakra scalpel. She fell clutching her chest. Hinata attacked, but Kabuto chopped her on the back of the neck, knocking her out. Elroth faced the traitorous shinobi.

Orochimaru suddenly found his sword being parried away by another sword. Naruto moved in front of him. "Forget about me? I'm crushed." He said, a smile on his face. Jiraiya attacked then, forcing Orochimaru back. Naruto turned to Tsunade.

"Come on. Snap out of it!" He started wiping the blood away. He heard a yell and thump, and turned to see Jiraiya smashed into the ground, and Orochimaru coming at him. He got ready to fight him off, when sudden pain burst through him. He looked, to see Kabuto had hit him with a chakra scalpel across the chest. Nearby, Elroth struggled up, his left leg moving limply. Naruto looked at Kabuto, then at Orochimaru, who smirked as he ran naruto through.

"Now, it ends, you foolish boy." Orochimaru said. Tsunade stared at Naruto in horror.

_No..... not another._ Then, all of them was startled by Naruto laughing. Orochimaru glared at him.

"What is so funny?" Naruto just smirked at him.

"You're a sannin...... and yet," He puffed into smoke. Orochimaru backed away, until he heard a sound he had hoped to never hear again. The sound of a swirling vortex of energy. He turned, to see Naruto rushing at him, a Rasengan in hand.

"You fell for the simplest of traps! **RASENGAN!**" He drove the attack home, right into Orochimaru's stomach. The Snake Sannin screamed in pain, before he went flying. He crashed into the ground, several dozen yards away. Kabuto went running after him, while Naruto dropped to one knee. Jiraiya limped over, while Tsunade moved next to them. Naruto grinned as he panted.

"I think..... I won." He muttered, before looking over to see Shizune healing Elroth's leg. But then his eyes landed on Hinata's prone figure.

"HINATA!" He somehow found the energy to rush over, and pick her up. He breathed out a sigh of relief, when he saw Hinata was breathing. He slowly caressed her face.

Kabuto landed next to Orochimaru, and kneeled next to his master. Orochimaru was also prone, but suddenly, he opened his mouth wide, and a new Orochimaru wiggled out. He slipped out of his body, like a snake shedding his skin, and slowly got to one knee, next to Kabuto. "We must retreat." He said. Kabuto nodded, as Orochimaru sunk into the ground, while kabuto leapt away.

Jiraiya sighed. "They got away. And that damn gaki is right........ he beat us." Tsunade just smiled, as she looked at Naruto placing a wet rag on Hinata's forehead.

"Truth be told........ I'm glad he did." She moved over, to check on both Shizune and Elroth. Shizune looked up, her face still showing some of the pain she felt.

"Kabuto slashed a few tendons in his leg, but I managed to heal them up. He won't be able to travel for long distances for a couple of days." Elroth just snorted, as he gathered some herbs, and began crushing them on a rock. He rubbed a cloth strip on the juices from the herbs, before wrapping that around where the internal wound was.

Tsunade took a look at Shizune. "You're lucky. He managed to miss hitting anything vital. I'll heal that up, and with a few days of rest, we'll be on our way." Shizune just nodded, as Tsunade healed her up. Then, the blonde sannin looked at Naruto, and smiled.

_That night_

Naruto sat on the roof of the hotel. Hinata was in bed, recovering from the blow that had to knocked her out. Shizune and Elroth were also recovering as well.

Naruto was relieved that no one had been killed.. The fight had been tough, almost as tough as his fight against Orochimaru and the two early Hokages.

Suddenly, Tsunade appeared next to him, and handed him a bottle of sake. He looked at her questioningly, and she shrugged. "You're technically an adult, since you're a shinobi." She was about to drink from her own bottle, when Naruto placed his bottle down, and pulled out the flask he carried around. He opened it, and took a drink from that, before handing it to her. She sniffed it, before sipping. Almost immediately, she coughed, handing him back the flask.

"What *cough* is that?" Naruto just smiled.

"It's the personal brew of Elroth, and my nee-chan Lily. She's not my real nee-chan." He took a swig, and sighed, as the ale went down his throat. They both sat there for several minutes, before Tsunade sighed.

"I want to ask you something. From what....... from what Jiraiya has told me, and from what Shizune told me..... you had a really horrible life in Konoha. And yet..... you're so willing to protect the village, even with your life. Why?"

Naruto sat there, looking at the road below. "When I was six, I asked the Sandaime why everyone always was so nice to him. He told me it was because he was Hokage. From that moment, until I was nine, I wanted to become Hokage, so everyone would respect me, and admire me, and.......just acknowledge my existence. But then...... Gandalf-sensei, and Elroth-sensei came for me. They showed me the truth about power. That it is meant to used to guard those who cannot protect themselves. From then on..... I decided that because I had been gifted with this power, I needed to use it. For the right reasons."

He took another swig, and sighed. "I vowed that no matter what happened, no matter how much people may despise and hate me, I would forever protect my home, and everyone in it. I would not strike back at them, no matter how justified I was in my actions. Because revenge..... is not for us to decide. It is the duty of Kami, Illuvatar, whatever you call him, to decide and pass judgement on those who deserve it. He may use us mortals to do so, but it is his right."

Tsunade sat there, before looking at her sake bottle, before draining it. "You want to know something? My grandfather, grand uncle, sensei, and your father. They all told me that exact same thing. The strong protect the weak, the brave protect the fearful, the leaders protect the people." With that, she tossed the bottle, and watched it smash on the ground. Then she looked at him.

"Tell me..... do you think I would be a good Hokage?" Naruto looked at her, and smiled.

"When I first met you..... no. But now.....I think you will." Tsunade stared at the sky, before smiling.

"Then...... it's time I continue my families legacy." She slowly lifted the necklace over her head, and handed it to Naruto. "This belonged to my grandfather. It is worth a pair of gold mines, including the mountains they reside in. I..... I want you to have it. As a sign of my faith that you will one day be worthy to be Hokage."

Naruto took the necklace, and slowly placed it around his neck. Then he smiled at her. "I will prove worthy of your faith."

Tsunade nodded, before a smirk formed. "So....... what say you lend me Jiraiya for a few days, to clean my families home?"

Naruto just laughed alongside Tsunade, as the tension of the week fell away.

_In Suna_

A twelve year old girl, with short brown hair, glared at the moon lit sky. _Gaara..... I swear I will KILL YOU!_

* * *

**LR: Ooooh! Who is the mysterious girl, who wishes to kill Gaara? You'll all have to wait and find out, won't you?**

**WWK: Okay. So, about my other question. Will Naruto be able to use Anduril with his Elemental Manipulation, like Asuma?**

**LR: I can't be sure, until I talk to DarkNexus. He could probably use magic with Anduril, but chakra is another matter.**

**Arashen: Ummm......can we talk now?**

**LR: Sure. Just behave.**

**Next reviewers are Ice Demon Ranger, and Kyuubi123. Later.**


	24. Promotions and Prisoners

**So I'm just sitting there, trying to think of a way out of the stupid room, because all I can see is this stupid crane that picks out the cryogenic boxes, and-**

**Kyuubi123: Hey.**

**LR: Huh? Oh hey! Kyuubi123 is back! And (looks past him) he brought a friend.**

**Mysterious Cloaked Figure: Hello.**

**RS: You're that guy from Naruto's True Nindo! (MCF nods.)**

**Immediately, all the LR personalities gather around him, and immediately begin bugging him about who he is. Suddenly, the temperature drops.**

**Arashen: What the heck?! (Wraps cloak around himself, while Akai uses Nibi to keep herself warm)**

**Ice Demon Ranger: I'm sorry, was that too cold for you? (Enters the Lair)**

**LR: Oh yeah. Everyone, this is a new reviewer. Say hi to Ice Demon Ranger.**

**Everyone: HI!**

**IDR: Hi. (Blushes a little bit) You know..... you three are really cute. (Points to LR, Elroth, and Arashen.)**

**LR: W-wha?**

**Elroth: Ummmm (blushing)**

**Akai: (Growls.) Not another one.**

**Kyuubi123: Hey, can you get them to stop bugging my friend? (LR personalities are still badgering MCF for his identity)**

**IDR: Well...... I have some questions. LR? Where do you get all these great ideas for your stories? And.... where can I read about Arashen. (Smiles at Arashen, who blushes. Akai again growls, and moves closer to him).**

**LR: Oh, well....... I used to spend a lot of time on YouTube, watching Naruto amvs, and chatrooms. And then I heard about fanfiction. And you know, after watching all those chatrooms, and reading some fanfics, my mind started on the ideas for Rebirth of Legend, my first fanfic. That's the one Arashen is in.**

**IDR: Really? Well, I guess I'll have to check it out. After all, Arashen is so hot. Too bad you're a little young for me, since I'm a demoness, and don't actually know how many milleniums I've lived. (Grins at him, and Akai growls in rage, before throwing a fireball. IDR freezes it) Hey, chill out. I'm not going to take him from you.**

**LR: (speaking awkwardly) Yeah.... well.....ummm. It was my first fic, and.... well it's not that great. But..... I guess I kinda just...... I just imagine all these different ways Naruto would interact with other movies and stories. As for my non crossovers, their mostly just ideas that.... pop out..... of no where.**

**IDR: Really? Well, that is interesting. Oh, and Elroth? I remember your complaint about your brother Elrond. Don't worry. He's so old, and can't compete with you in looks. (Gives him a grin as well)**

**Elroth: (shivers) Ummmmm..... thanks.**

**Kyuubi123: Okay, seriously. Back off guys! (Starts prying LR personalities off MCF)**

**RS: What just happened here? (Points to LR and Elroth, who are both flat on the floor. Arashen is in Akai's arms, who is dragging him away, while glaring at IDR)**

**Naruto: Beats me.**

(A/N: Sorry about that being a little long. The end author bit will be long too. In fact, this may just be the longest chapter I've written so far, overall.)

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Promotions and Prisoners**

In Suna, the council members who had not gone to war had gathered. It was their third day, debating Konoha's terms for Suna's surrender.

Of the original eight members, five were left. These five were those who were too old to participate in an invasion. The other three had included the Kazekage and his family, and two other, younger clan heads.

The oldest council member sighed. "It has been confirmed. The Kazekage and his bodyguards were discovered a few miles from Suna. It would appear they were dead some time before the Chuunin Exams even began."

The council muttered amongst themselves. Finally, one spoke. "We have no choice. We must surrender to these terms. They are generous enough, as it is." The older man who talked first nodded, as he consulted the list of Konoha's demands.

Half of Suna's Academy student's were to be sent to Konoha as prisoners, until such time as Konoha decided to release them. Suna wouldn't be able to trade, or ally with any country, without Konoha's permission. Suna could not accept any mission above C-rank without Konoha's permission. But what was interesting was one last little bit.

Konoha stated that Wind Country held a mine full of a valuable ore, which could be made into incredibly strong weapons and armor. As a final act, Konoha wished to open a trade of this ore. Suna would mine the material, since it was on their land. They would ship it to Konoha, where it would be fashioned into weapons and armor. A quarter of the finished products would be sent back to Suna, while Konoha divided the remainder amongst itself, and their other allies.

The youngest council member, who was in his late forties, shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I cannot accept what amounts to servitude! Konoha cannot attacks us, as they are probably still recovering from the invasion." The other four men looked at him.

"We lost over half of our ninjas during the invasion. Most of them were our jounin, and higher ranking chuunin. As it stands, we have perhaps twenty jounin left, most of them rookies. Our forces consist of mostly genin and chuunin. And do not forget, Gaara has defected to Konoha, along with his siblings, and their sensei Baki. If we continue to war against Konoha, we will lose."

The younger council member quieted down. With a nod, the senior member looked around. "All those in favor of accepting these terms?"

The vote was unanimous, and the elder nodded. "We should send all the orphan Academy students to Konoha. At least..... there will be little heart ache if they are the ones gone."

_At Konoha's Gate_

Tsunade sighed, as she looked up at the village wall. "I never thought I would actually see this place again." She smiled, as she thought about something she could change as Hokage. "Maybe a nice casino, to liven things up."

Naruto just laughed, as they entered. Everyone immediately began bowing their heads, or talking in amazement, as they saw Tsunade, the legendary Slug Sannin. A few passed glares at Naruto, who ignored them, and continued on.

As they reached the Tower, Tsunade stopped and looked up at the now rather large, and mostly complete tower on top of the Hokage's Monument. "What is that?" She asked. Naruto just smiled.

"That...... will eventually be my tower. It will be a place for all the knowledge of our lands history, before shinobi were born. But it is still not complete." With that, he entered the tower. The others soon followed behind him.

Sarutobi was looking over the message from Suna, and nodded in relief. Suna had agreed to his terms. He sat back, before snapping his fingers. An ANBU appeared. "I want you to send word. The council will convene later today to discuss the coming prisoners from Suna, among other things."

The ANBU nodded, and disappeared, as Sarutobi's secretary knocked on the door. "Hokage-sama? Jiraiya-sama has returned."

"Send them in." Sarutobi said, as he straightened some papers on his desk. The door opened, and in stepped Jiraiya, Naruto, Hinata, Elroth, Tsunade, and Shizune. Sarutobi smiled, as he stood to his feet.

"It's good to see you again, Tsunade." Tsunade just bowed.

"I'm happy to see you still well, and alive, Sarutobi-sensei." Sarutobi chuckled.

"So, you came back. Does that mean.....?" Tsunade nodded.

"I'm hereto take over as Godaime Hokage. As you requested." With that, Sarutobi's smile grew wider.

"See, Jiraiya? I knew Naruto could change her mind." Jiraiya just nodded, while Tsunade smiled.

"Yes, he can. He's a rather special boy. So, is there anything you need of me currently?" Sarutobi just nodded.

"Sasuke Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake are in the hospital, from the effects of the Tsukuyomi. If you would mind treating them, and then Neji Hyuuga for broken limbs." Tsunade bowed, and headed towards the hospital. Jiraiya was about to leave, when Naruto caught him.

"Don't you have an estate to be cleaning." He said with a smirk. Jiraiya groaned, before Elroth dragged him away. Hinata just giggled, before kissing Naruto, and leaving. Naruto just smiled, as he turned back to Sarutobi.

"Well, Naruto. It seems things are looking up for you." Naruto just nodded, before sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Sarutobi's desk.

"Ojii-san, we need to talk." Naruto looked at his hands for a few moments, before continuing. "I ran into Itachi, and Kisame. I know about this group they work for, Akatsuki." Sarutobi just sighed, as he sat down, pulled out his pipe, and was about to light it, when Naruto stopped him. Naruto emptied Sarutobi's pipe, refilled it with some leaves from a pouch, before doing the same with a pipe of his own, that ended in a fox head. Sarutobi's eyes widened as he lit the pipe, and inhaled.

"Naruto, what is this?" Naruto just smirked, as he blew out a ring of smoke.

"Old Toby. I picked up a bunch of it while living with Lily's people. Now, on to business. Akatsuki seeks the biju, including Huan. I've been giving it some thought, since I learned about this. As far as I know, there are two jinchuuriki's, me and Gaara. But if there are more out there, they need to be protected." He drew in another breath of smoke, before exhaling. "The thing about jinchuuriki is that their biju can give them access to magic. It might be in both the jinchuuriki's..... and the worlds best interest, if you contacted as many villages as you could, and ask to speak to them on this subject."

Sarutobi slowly nodded. "Well, I'll take that under consideration. But it will not be easy. If Suna was any example, some villages with Jinchuuriki will treat them as little better then weapons." Naruto just shrugged.

"Well, we'll just have to see what happens." Sarutobi nodded, before leaning forward.

"Since everyone else left before I could get a report, please, tell me what else happened, besides Akatsuki."

Naruto emptied his pipe into an ash tray, and sat back. "Well, not much else happened. The only major event was we ran into Orochimaru, who was seeking Tsunade-sama to heal him. But, our combined strength was able to beat him, and his assistant Kabuto back. He was weakened, but is still a threat."

Sarutobi nodded, before sighing. "Well, there is one more thing we need to discuss. Your heritage. The council knows, and I think it is high time the rest of Konoha knows as well. I'm planning to reveal your heritage at the announcement of the new chuunin of our village."

Naruto just nodded. "It will be interesting to see who tries to apologize, and who will still hate me afterwards. Is that all?" Sarutobi nodded, and naruto got up, and left. He quickly made his way up to his home, only to be bowled over by Lily, as soon as he stepped past the gate.

"You're back! I'm so glad you're home!" Lily hugged him tightly, and Naruto just gave her a bemused smile.

"Did something happen, while I was gone?" Lily sat up, and bopped him on the head.

"Does Orochimaru ring a bell? Elroth told me you faced off against him, again!" Naruto just nodded, as he got up, and helped her to her feet.

"Yeah. He came to Tsunade-sama, looking to have his arms healed by her. But after talking with me and Jiraiya, she was less inclined to help him." Lily just smiled, as she dragged him inside.

"Well, let's get you some food. Haku and Kin will both be home soon, to get lunch." Naruto smiled.

"Those two getting along?" Lily nodded eagerly.

"Yep! Their both training hard together, along with Sakura, and some of the others. I noticed Kin was looking at Kiba a few times." She giggled, while Naruto just smirked.

As soon as they entered, Naruto's smirk became a mixture of disgust, ad smothered giggles. Jiraiya was standing there, a mop and bucket in hand, wearing a mostly modest French Maid outfit. Naruto cleared his throat, and in a voice that betrayed his strained control over his giggles, asked, "What is this?"

Elroth looked around the corner from the kitchen. "That? Well, when I was about to get him started on his cleaning duties, he was muttering something about 'researching maids'. So..... I thought I would help him." He grinned, before laughing, and going back into the kitchen. Naruto and Lily followed while jiraiya just muttered, and started cleaning, hoping to get done as fast as possible.

In the kitchen, Naruto noticed some new silverware, plates, and goblets. "What are these?" Lily gently picked a goblet up.

"Gifts, from Faorl, and his warriors. He also said thank you for the funeral for his men, and that if ever we need help, call again." Naruto just nodded, as he looked over the decorative plates and drinking vessels. He smiled as he turned, and began helping Lily with the cooking.

Several minute's later, Kin and Haku came in, both looking ragged and tired, but with smiles on their faces. They quickly welcomed Naruto back, as the blonde ninja placed food on the table. As they began eating, Haku asked, "So, is Tsunade in the village?"

Naruto nodded. "She is. I must say, the rumors of her strength are true. She's at the hospital, taking care of Sauske, Neji, and Kakashi." The all nodded, before Kin looked out the kitchen door.

"Ummmm...... why is Jiraiya-sama dressed like that, and cleaning the living room?" Everyone just laughed, as Naruto began telling them, while Jiraiya cursed his luck, and tried to adjust his clothes.

_I'm never making a bet with that kid again._

_At the Hospital_

Tsunade finished healing up Neji's limbs. She had all ready revived Sasuke and Kakashi from the mental comas they were in, and was now finishing repairing Neji's limbs. "How did you get these?"

Neji looked away in shame. "They were part of my just punishment, for something I did." Tsunade looked up at him, before dropping it. As she finished, she moved away.

"Well, their healed up. But you might want to wait a few days, before training. Also, you'll need to take these pills for a week, to ensure that the bone is strengthened along the break." Neji nodded, and laid back down. Tsunade was leaving, when a girl in a pink, sleeveless Chinese shirt, and baggy green pants came up to her.

"Are you...... Tsunade Senju? The legendary Slug sannin?" Tsunade nodded, and Tenten squealed. "I can't believe it! I really admire you, because you show that kunoichi's can be strong, dangerous fighters. You're so cool! My name's Tenten."

Tsunade gave her an awkward smile. "Well, that's great. That's good. Keep doing that. I have some things to take care of." She left, while Tenten turned, remembering her real reason for coming. She sighed, as she opened the door. Neji was just laying there, looking at the ceiling. Tenten came over, and looked at him.

"Why are you here, Tenten-san? If it's so you can yell at me..... please just try not to disturb the other patients." Tenten sighed, as she sat down.

"Neji....... while I have to say, I'm completely horrified by your actions....... I'm not here to yell at you. I'm just...... it's hard. I can understand why you did what you did, but...... I still can't believe you would do that. She's your family, your cousin."

Neji just turned his head away in shame. "I have no excuse....... and there is no reason for you to be here. I don't deserve your company." Tenten closed her eyes, before opening them, and smiling slightly.

"Maybe you don't...... but I'm still going to stay." Neji looked at her in surprise, and she smiled even more. "Right now, you need all the company you can get."

Neji just looked at her, before smiling slightly. "Thank you....Tenten." Tenten just nodded, before smirking.

"Besides. I just thought I would warn you, Gai-sensei intends to train you into the ground, when you get out. He says you need to work on your speed."

Neji just sweat dropped, as Tenten laughed.

_The Next Morning, at the Council Chambers_

All the council members had gathered, as had Tsunade, Shizune, and the chuunin who had been selected to pick out those they had thought would make good chuunin. Sarutobi nodded to all, as he started the meeting.

"We have several things to cover this meeting. First, Suna has agreed to our terms of surrender. They are already sending half of their students in the Academy to us, as prisoners, until such times as we see fit to release them. However, these prisoners will be treated with respect and dignity. When they arrive, I expect each of the major clans to take in some of the prisoners, to care and protect them, and even train them, if you wish."

Danzou immediatley shook his head. "That would be foolish, Hokage-sama. They should be locked in the prisons of the Uchiha district, and kept there until Suna decides to ransom them." Immediately Tsunade glared at the old man.

"Are you senile, Danzou? These are children! They may be in training to become shinobi, but they are still children until then." There were mutters of agreement, and Sarutobi held up a hand.

"Danzou, these are people from a village that is once again our ally. They may have betrayed us before, but they were being duped, by Orochimaru. We will not show them hostility, and thus alienate them further. The matter is settled. Now, next, is my successor. I have decided to nominate Tsunade Senju, as the Godaime Hokage. Are there any objections?"

No one said a word, and Sarutobi nodded again. "Good. Now, our next item of business, is the selection of new chuunin. While the Chuunin Exams were interrupted, our examiners here did find three genin they think deserve the rank of chuunin."

The three chuunin nodded, and one of them read off a clipboard. "Well, from the matches we saw, both Temari no Sabakuu and Shikamaru Nara performed excellently. Shikamaru Nara is a born strategist, and leader, with an excellent grasp on his families jutsu's thus far. Temari is also an excellent strategist, and a capable fighter in both close quarters, and ninjutsu. Lastly...... Naruto Uzumaki has shown incredible leadership skills of his own. And his battle showed us that he is all ready chuunin in skills."

The council looked at each other, and muttered in amazement. Homura slowly stood up. "While I agree with the assessment of Shikamaru Nara, I'm afraid I don't with Temari and Naruto. Temari is still a probationary shinobi of this village. As for Naruto, well....."

"It's because he's the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, isn't it?" Sarutobi said simply. The shinobi council muttered angrily, as did a couple of civilians. The other civilians just glared at Sarutobi, while Koharu spoke up.

"Well, Sarutobi-san, it is true that we are hesitant to allow the boy to advance. But it is mostly so that if something should happen involving the Kyuubi, he will be under the control of a jounin, who can subdue him, if necessary."

Hiashi stood to his feet, and looked them all over. "From what I've seen, Naruto is far more controlled then most of the people of this village. He has been abused all his life, and never once has he retaliated. It is in my opinion, that Naruto will not ever lose control over the Kyuubi." There were nods of agreement all around the table, and Sarutobi stood to his feet.

"All those in favor of promoting Shikamaru Nara, Temari no Sabakuu, and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to the rank of chuunin?" Most of the hands went up, and Sarutobi smirked. "Then it is done. Our last order of business is Naruto's heritage. Since it has been made known amongst the council, I think it is made known amongst the village." Their were nods of assent, and while some of the civilians glared, they didn't make any objections. Sarutobi just nodded.

"Good. If that is all, then we're adjourned for the day." Sarutobi was about to get up, when Danzou stopped him.

"Hokage-sama, if I might have a word with you, in private?" Sarutobi just nodded, and the two men entered the Hokage's office.

"Let me get straight to the point. I truly believe you are putting too much faith that Suna will not use these prisoners to strike at us from the inside. And, I fear you put too much trust in Naruto, and that Gaara boy. Do you not understand the power they have? It is too much to control by normal means. Those boys need to be taught how to control their power, and unleash it."

Sarutobi shook his head. "You mean taught to be mindless killing machines. That, Danzou, is why the Shodai, and Nidaime, did not make you Hokage. You believe shinobi should be trained as mindless, emotionless killing machines. But in truth, emotions can give a shinobi his or her true strength. Now leave. I have business to attend to."

Danzou bowed, and left. _You old fool. That is why Orochimaru and Suna invaded. Because we are weak. But I will see this village rise, and become the power it should have been, and will be, under my command._ With that, he headed back to his secret underground base, via a secret entrance in a building near the Hokage's Tower. When he reached his office, he summoned one of his agent's.

"Contact Orochimaru. Tell him..... I wish to re-open our negotiations."

_At training ground 7_

Naruto set down several scrolls, before looking up at Gaara. "It's really simple. As I'm sure Shukaku has been telling you, there is a lot more to this land then we thought. And, there is much you need to learn, so you can truly work in harmony with Shukaku."

Near by, Sino, Hinata, Kankuro, and Temari were all training with Baki and Kurenai. Naruto had pulled Gaara to begin Gaara's new training.

Because the biju were actually spirits of maia, their power bled into their hosts, when they were sealed into them. As a result, Gaara was able to learn magic, and wield it, but to a lesser degree. Naruto and Hinata would always be more powerful, as both had elvish blood from their ancestors, and Naruto had Huan, the leader of the Farofaerun, sealed in him.

Naruto pulled out a scroll, and set it in front of Gaara. "You need to begin learning this language. It will be how you control your new power. However, I also want you to devote time to your shinobi skills as well. These powers will give you an edge, but they require focus, and most often you won't be able to move or dodge while casting. This makes you a target."

Gaara just nodded, and began studying the scroll intently. Naruto got up, and nodded. "When you reach a certain point, we'll begin practicing. But before then, you will need to construct a staff, with which you'll be able to focus your magic. I want you to spend an hour learning, then you may return to your sensei."

He headed over to the others, when an ANBU appeared in front of him. "Naruto-san? Temari-san? The Hokage wishes to see you two. If you'll follow me." Naruto just nodded, while Temari looked puzzled. They both placed a hand on the ANBU, and he shushined them all into a hallway, outside a room in the hokage Tower. Shikamaru was all ready standing there, looking bored as well. But he did smile, as he saw who was with him.

"Well, at least it's two smart people I can have a discussion with. Makes things a little less troublesome." Temari and Naruto just chuckled, before the door opened. Shizune smiled at the three of them through the doorway.

"Welcome, you three. Please, enter." The three genin followed her in, and lined up in front of a row of chuunin, including Iruka. Shizune stood besides Tsunade, who was sitting next to the Sandaime. The three genin bowed to the SAndaime, and future Godaime Hokage's. Sarutobi smiled at them.

"This may come as a surprise to you three, but.... it was decided that the three of you were prime candidates to promote to chuunin." Temari, and Naruto both jerked in surprise, while Shikamaru sighed, closing his eyes, and muttering, "What a drag."

Sarutobi congratulated them. "Well done, all of you. There will be a ceremony, to announce your promotion, inaugurate Tsunade as the Godaime Hokage, and..... reveal something else, about Naruto."

Shikamaru sighed. "You mean the fact that he's the Yondaime's son?" Everyone looked at Shikamaru in shock ,while he just shrugged. "What? Are you going to tell me he doesn't look exactly like him? The Yamanaka are the only other ones in this village with blond hair, and Naruto doesn't act like any of them."

Sarutobi just nodded. "Very well. Tomorrow, we'll be announcing your promotions. Please be here by ten tomorrow." The three genin nodded, and bowed, before leaving. Naruto just stared down at the floor, smiling.

_I..... I can't believe it. I didn't think I would be promoted._ He smiled even more, before heading off. When he returned to the training ground, along with Temari, everyone was curious about the grin on his face. But he just told them to wait till tomorrow. When a half hour of badgering didn't make him, or the former Suna kunoichi budge, they finally relented.

_The Next day_

The whole of Konoha, with the exception of those shinobi left on guard duty, had gathered around the Hokage's Tower. On top, Tsunade Senju stood next to Sarutobi, who still wore the Hokage robes, and hat.

As the crowd settled into comfortable standing or sitting, the Hokage smiled. "People of Konoha! On this day, I wish to announce my retirement, as Sandaime Hokage!" He slowly pulled off the Hokage hat. He then turned to Tsunade.

"Tsunade Senju, Slug Sannin of Konoha. Do you promise, to serve, and protect this village, even if it means giving up your life?" Tsunade kneeled before him.

"I do." Sarutobi smiled, as he placed the hat on her head.

"Then arise, Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato." Tsunade rose, amongst applause. She turned, removing the hat, and standing before Konoha, as it's new Hokage.

"People of Konoha! As my first act as Hokage, I wish to reveal the existence of an heir to the Namikaze clan! The son of Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki."

The crowd suddenly became excited, except for a few who already knew the truth. Most of these people smiled. A few closed their eyes, again praying to Kami for forgiveness. The last few glared angrily towards tsunade and Sarutobi, since they couldn't see their intended target anywhere. Tsunade smiled, as she continued.

"The heir of the Namikaze clan is actually responsible for me being here today. So now, please come forward, Naruto."

The crowd was silent, as suddenly, a green and yellow blur leapt from one rooftop, up onto the roof. The blur turned into Naruto, who was kneeling before Tsunade. Almost immediately civilians, and even a few shinobi began yelling in anger.

"He can't be the son of the Yondaime! He's a demon!" Approving shouts roared out, until a major wave of KI rolled over the crowd. This KI was coming from several sources: Tsunade, Sarutobi, Kakashi, Kurenai, Hinata, Haku, Kiba, Chouji, the entire Akimichi and Inuzuka clans, and surprisingly, Shino. Just as suddenly, it was dispersed, by a gentler power, coming off of Naruto. He looked over the crowd, his eyes somewhat sad.

"People of Konoha. While you may not believe it, I am son to Minato Namikaze. Sarutobi-sama has all ready verified the truth. I am, who I say I am." The crowd began to mutter, until Naruto held up a hand.

"I'm not asking that you automatically accept me, or treat me differently. All I ask, is that you at least respect me enough to try, and get to know me, before you judge me. All I have ever dreamed off, is having your respect. I wanted to be recognized, as a person. I wanted to feel that I was of some worth to people here. Now, I have people like that. And I will protect them, no matter what."

The crowd was silent, and Naruto continued. "I will forever be loyal to this village, and I will protect all of you with in it. Please, if you will believe anything....... at least believe that. Believe, that I will never be a threat to this village."

The way naruto spoke, and the fact that he had not only protected the Sandaime, but brought Tsunade home to Konoha, softened the hearts of the more level headed villagers. People began to nod, and look at each. Other's just muttered in disgust.

Naruto turned back to Tsunade, and bowed again. "I will loyally serve you, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade just pulled him up. "Enough. I know of the depths of your loyalty. I accept you as the heir of the Namikaze clan, and it's new head. I expect you at all the council meetings from now on, unless your are on a mission. Understand?"

Naruto nodded, and Tsunade smiled. "Now, on to other business! People of Konoha, we have three new chuunin to present to you! Despite the Finals being interrupted, our examiners were impressed with the skills and abilities of three Konoha shinobi. Will Shikamaru Nara, and Temari no Sabakuu please come up here?"

The two shinobi in question joined them, as Shizune came forward, and handed each of them a chuunin vest. Naruto merely held his, smiling softly, as he gently ran a gloved hand over it. He looked up at Tsunade, a few tears in his eyes, before bowing his head.

"Thank you so much...... Hokage-sama." Tsunade just smiled, as Temari and Shikamaru both accepted their's. With that, she turned to the crowd.

"Now, go and enjoy the festival!" The crowd left, to enjoy the small festival, that had been put together rather quickly to celebrate their new Hokage's inauguration. Meanwhile, Naruto found himself surrounded by his friends, as well as Baki, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Iruka.

"I can't believe it! You're a chuunin!" Kiba yelled, eyeing the vest with slight jealousy. Naruto just smiled, as he pulled his coat off. Chouji held on to it, as he pulled the vest on, and zipped it up. Then, he put the coat on. As he did, everyone suddenly saw Minato in his place for a split second, before he became himself again. Kakashi smiled, as he patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Your otou-san would be so proud of you. A chuunin so early." Naruto looked up at him, smiling.

"I..... I didn't think they would promote me so soon. I mean, I know I'm strong, but..... still, I'm surprised."

Hinata smiled, as she kissed him on the cheek. "You deserve it." She whispered in his ear. He turned to her, and smiled as he pulled her close. She gently ran a hand over the vest.

"You deserve one too." He said softly. Hinata just smiled, and moved close to his ear.

"Next time. For now..... this is your day. And both of your's as well." She said out loud, looking at Temari and Shikamaru.

Naruto smiled, as he turned to everyone. "Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's celebrate!" Everyone cheered, as they left to celebrate.

_Four days later_

A column of ten children, all of them in between 10 and 12 years old, proceeded down the path, towards Konoha. They were surrounded by Konoha ninja's, as they entered the village. They were led to the Academy, where the heads of several clans were. Tsunade nodded to the children, as they lined up, and bowed.

"Welcome to Konoha. You are the Academy students from Suna?" All the children nodded, although some had sullen looks. One of them, a girl with short, spiky brown hair, and black eyes glared towards Gaara, who was standing behind Naruto. She had on a dark green top, that was rather large on her. It was slipped to one side, so that her right sleeve was higher up on her arm, and her left sleeve lower. Her left shoulder of the outfit was low, revealing her shoulder, and the strap of a white, sleeveless under shirt. She also had a pair of bracers, with fingerless gloves at the end. She had a dark purple-blue skirt that went to mid thigh, and long black stockings, with brown sandals, that covered all of her feet, except her toes. Her outfit was completed by a yellow bandana tied around her neck.

Gaara didn't know why, but he felt himself drawn to the girl. He continued to watch her, before leaning forward, and whispering in Naruto's ear. Naruto just nodded, as Tsunade spoke to the Suna students.

"I want you all to know, that even if you are prisoners, you will still be treated as respected guest's of the village. Since you will eventually be returned to your village, you all will be trained in the shinobi arts, but mostly in basic and generic jutsus. You will also not be allowed outside the village. Now, we will be meeting the families who will be housing you, and if they wish, continue your training."

Naruto moved forward, and gently whispered to Tsunade. "Gaara is wondering if we could have that one girl there." Tsunade just nodded. She turned, and began dividing the children up. Two went to the Inuzuka, Hyuuga, and Akimichi clans, while one went to the Aburame, Yamanaka, and Nara. Finally Naruto approached the girl and smiled at her.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, head of the Namikaze clan. And your's?" The girl glared at Gaara, before giving Naruto a neutral look.

"Matsuri. My name..... is Matsuri."

* * *

**LR: You know, I wouldn't have to do this, if you just revealed who he is.**

**Kyuubi123: I'm not ready yet! Besides, you have some hidden stuff to reveal too.**

**LR: Well, why not make a bet? I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you reveal the identity of your cloaked figure.**

**K123: Fine. But if I win, you have to reveal both Sasuke's, and Itachi's fates in this story.**

**IDR: Oohhhh, can I join?!**

**LR: Okay...... what do you want? **

**IDR: Nothing. I just want to fight. Although...... maybe a date. (Grins at LR.)**

**LR:....... okay.**

**Arashen: Well, perhaps we should take this fight elsewhere.**

**Three way fight, between LR, Kyuubi123, and Ice Demon Ranger**

_**In a giant arena**_

**LR: Well, are you two ready?**

**K123: Ready.**

**IDR: Bring it.**

**As one, they charge. LR swings hard at K123, while blocking an attack from IDR. Ice attacks low, while Kyuubi attacks high. Leaf jumps back, before Ice creates an Ice kunai, and strikes at Kyuubi. Kyuubi jumps back, as Leaf fires a fireball at Ice. Ice freezes it, and Leaf is forced to dodge a kunai, which rips his face mask.**

**LR: HEY! That was custom made!**

**Kyuubi is about to respond, when Ice's fist slams into his face. He backflips away, before he is forced to duck under a katana of ice. The katana continues, to block a katana LR is wielding.**

**Ice: You're good. (Suddenly disappears, and reappears behind Leaf) But I'm better. **

**Ice backhands Leaf, only for it to be blocked by Kyuubi. Leaf kicks her away, before Kyuubi attacks him with a fire jutsu. His cloak catches on fire, and Leaf drops it.**

**LR: That's it..... no more **_**nice Leafie. **_**(Transforms into a half human, half dragon hybrid)**

**Kyuubi123: You're not the only one who has some tricks (summons a sword and armor, which turn red, and flames begin to cover the sword).**

**IDR: Don't forget me (Becomes covered in demonic looking ice armor)**

**Leaf roars, and launches a blast of fire from his mouth. Kyuubi blocks it with a fire shield, only for the shield to freeze up from a blast of ice from Ice. Ice then attacks Leaf, who launches into the air.**

**LR: **_**Dragon Inferno!**_** Spews out flames from his mouth, which turn into a huge dragon.**

**Kyuubi holds up his sword: Flame Dragon Strike! Launches a flaming dragon at Leaf. Ice summons a bow of ice, and as the two fire dragons crash into each other, launches ice arrows at Leaf and Kyuubi. Both dodge, and launches flame attacks at Ice, who blocks them with a massive ice shield. **

**Kyuubi turns to Leaf, and leaps at him, swinging hard. Leaf dodges down, landing. As he does, Ice freezes his feet.**

**IDR: Gotcha!**

**Leaf roars, and burns the ice away, before launching flames at Ice. They encircle her, keeping her trapped. Then he turns, to see Kyuubi coming at him, and swinging down at his head. Leaf grabs the blade with both hands.**

**LR: **_**Bad move. DRAGON BLAST!**_

**Kyuubi123: CRAP! (Let's go of sword, and dodges.)**

**Leaf seals sword in a prison of dark red energy and flames. He grunts, as he grabs his shoulder. **

**LR: I don't know about you guys, but..... I can't go any farther, without meaning to kill you.**

**Kyuubi123: Yeah. Same here.**

**IDR: Same.**

**LR: Draw? (The other two nod. Leaf releases the sword, and IDR, and all of them return to normal.)**

**LR: That was great. We'll have to have a rematch some time.**

**IDR: I look forward to it. (Comes up, and smiles at him) I'm **_**really **_**looking forward to it. (Then laughs, and disappears) **_**Later.**_

**Kyuubi123: Heh. Lucky. (Turns, to see LR unconscious)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this extra little fight. Kyuubi123 wanted it, and Ice Demon Ranger wanted in. I hope both of you like it as well. You really pushed me to my limits of being non lethal.**

**Anyways, till next chapter. And IDR? Sorry, if I didn't get you right. I hope I didn't offend you.**


	25. Snow and Blood, Part 1

**Welcome to Reviewer Chapter 9. Today's guest's.....are actually engaged! So let's give a warm welcome to Shale-Heart of the Pack (formerly chewie Cookies), and Anora-Leader of the Pack!**

**Shale: Hey.**

**Anora: Hi!**

**RS: Wow. You changed you name. I like it.**

**Shale: Thanks. So, these are the new walls, huh?**

**LR: Yeah, that's them.**

**Shale: Do you mind if I..... do this?! GO NANOBOTS!**

**Thousands of nanobots, in two streams, leap from his sleeves, and head for the walls. Suddenly, ice envelops the nanobots.**

**IDR: I don't appreciate you trying to destroy Leafie's walls. (Steps out of the shadows)**

**LR: W-what are you doing back? **

**IDR: (grins) I thought I'd stick around, and stop people from destroying your walls.**

**Sudden banging reveals Shale trying to dent walls with his head. Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke run in room**

**Naruto: What's going on?!**

**Anora: Naruto! (Glomps on him, while Hinata glares at her, and slowly moves closer to Naruto)**

**Shale: Ahhhhh, Sasuke! I have something for you! (Yanks out chainsaw) Time to turn you from a bull to an ox!**

**Sasuke: What the hell! (Runs away, with Shale in pursuit. LR and IDR watch him run)**

**LR: That was different.**

**IDR: How?**

**Alicia: (drops next to them) Usually, Shale would be asking when Naruto and Hinata will have babies. **

**Itachi: It seems that if he catches my foolish little brother, Sasuke won't complete his dream of reviving the clan.**

**LR, and all other males cover a certain area**

**LR: I think we should get going**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Snow and Blood**

**Part 1**

The sky was dark, and harsh wind and rain battered the ground. Broken swords, knives, and arrows littered the ground along with bulky suits of armor, with wide brimmed armored helmets.

Three men came into view. All of them were warriors, judging by the weapons they carried. All of them were battered, and exhausted.

"So..... this is the end." One rasped out.

"We can't go any further."

"We should give up." The last one said, holding his side.

"No. We can't get up." A strong feminine voice rang out, over the wind and rain. A women in a regal looking green battle kimono stood with her back to them, her sword in hand. She had dark blue hair, which was currently done up in a ponytail.

"Princess." One of the warriors whispered. She turned to look at them, strength radiating in her blue-green eyes.

"I know we will win!" She said.

(A/N: Sorry, but: 1. I don't know all the line from this part, and 2...... some of those lines were real cheesy)

"So, you managed to survive, have you, princess Gale?" An old man, wearing oriental wizard robes stood on a cliff, his staff in hand.

"It's you!" The three warriors suddenly rushed to stand behind the princess.

The old man just laughed. "Give up! You will never win!" As he said that, he suits of armor rose up, yellow eyes glowing from underneath their helmets.

"I'm not giving up..... not now, or ever!" Rainbow colored chakra began to form over the Princess. The warriors looked at her in awe.

"The princess's Rainbow Chakra!"

"Quickly! We must add our power to her's!" The warriors formed in front of the princess.

"Now die!" The wizard began twirling his staff, before unleashing a dark magic blast at the quartet. Meanwhile, a blonde in a green outfit just shook his head.

"Pathetic." He whispered. The dark blast hit the group of hero's. The three warriors had added their chakra to the Princess's, and the dark magic crashed against the aura. The princess gathered her energy, and launched a rainbow colored strike at the wizard, who was blasted away, as was all he armor suits. The sky cleared, and a rainbow appeared.

Kiba Inuzuka cheered, from the ceiling of the movie theater, as they watched the end of the movie. Teams 7 and 8 were all on the ceiling. Suddenly, a man ran in. "Hey, you kids! Get down from there!"

Kiba growled, as thesix genin and one chuunin dropped down. "Hey, we were just getting some training in!"

"That doesn't mean you can sneak in!" The man shouted, while some of the movie watchers grew angry. Naruto sighed, as he held up a ticket.

"We didn't sneak in." All the others held up tickets too. The man immediatley looked sheepish.

"Sorry." He left, while people glared at him as he left. Naruto just turned back to the movie, to see the credits roll by.

"Well...... that sucks." He said softly. Hinata gently squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry. We'll see it again." Naruto just smiled, and kissed her.

"It's a date." The two teams made their way out of the movie theater, and headed into a lot nearby, where a giant billboard of the movie they had seen stood. Sasuke leaned against a bunch of logs, before glaring at Naruto. He couldn't believe that he had even placed in the finals, while some dobe who was once dead last was already a chuunin. Of course, he was a _Namikaze_. He remembered how his father always hated Minato, for creating jutsu's no Uchiha could copy, or use.

Naruto just leaned against the fence wall, holding Hinata, who was snuggled against his chest. Kiba was leaning against another wall, petting Akamaru. Sakura and Shino were standing near him. "I wonder why our sensei's had us watch that movie, before they would tell us about the mission?" Sakura asked. Kiba shrugged.

"Why not ask the chuunin." Sasuke said with a sneer. Naruto just smirked, as he leaned in, and kissed Hinata's neck. She smiled as well, as Naruto pulled his head back.

"I like that you're growing your hair out." Hinata smiled, as she gently felt her hair. It was all ready a couple of inches longer then normal.

Sasuke was about to shout at them, when they heard the sound of running horses. Suddenly, a white horse leapt over he fence. And the person riding it was....... Princess Gale. The shinobi looked at her in shock, as she rode away, until the gate in the fence burst open. Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Sasuke leapt away, while Sakura and Kiba were hit by the swinging gate. Several men in the same armor they had seen in the movie rode by on horseback, followed by a man in a brown cloak. The six shinobi looked at each other, before giving chase.

Princess Gale, also know as the famous actress Yukie Fujikaze, tore through the streets on the back of her white horse. People dove out of the way, while the armored men followed. Suddenly, a couple more rode out in front of her, and threw a net at Yukie. Just as suddenly, a whirling, grey tornado of claws ripped through the net, while a dozen blondes with green clothes and whisker marks dropped onto three of the armored pursuers, and knocked them to the ground. Yukie rode on, moving past several corners, before heading down a flight of stairs. The armored men launched some vials of oil, which broke at the bottom of the stairs. Yukie's horse landed on the oil spill, and she was thrown from it. As she hit the ground, the armored men leapt off, and tried to pin her down, while the cloak wearing man rode up. He had light brown hair, sleeked back into a loose ponytail, and a pair of glasses.

"We finally have you, Yukie-san." Suddenly, the struggling Yukie poofed into Sakura, who knocked one man on the head. The old man gasped.

"But.... where is-?" He didn't finish, as Sasuke had appeared on the back of his horse, and knocked him out. At the same time, Shino unleashed a swarm of bugs, while Hinata moved in to disable as many as she could. Those who got away ran into Sakura, who suddenly unleashed her full womanly fury on them.

A few minute's later, the five genin were finishing tyingmen up, after removing their helmets, when Elroth, Kurenai, and Kakashi appeared**. **Kakashi just sighed.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Killing time." Kakashi and Kurenai both disappeared, reappearing on the other side of the group, while their bindings fell apart.

"Just so you all know," Kurenai said, as she helped the brown haired man up, "this is our client. And where's Naruto?"

By a river, Yukie sat on the bank, watching the river, while her horse drank and grazed. Near by, Naruto watched her silently, before approaching.

"Are you all right?" She looked at him, then turned away. Naruto shrugged, and looked at the river. "It is beautiful, isn't it?"

He turned, only to see her riding away. He cursed, and quickly followed.

Meanwhile, the rest of Team's 7 and 8 were gathered in a movie studio, where they were talking with the director, his assistant director, and their client, who was Yukie's personal assistant, Sandayuu Asama.

The director was explaining the situation. "The next Princess Gale movie was going to be the first one filmed overseas. Sandayuu here told us about how the Land of Snow would be perfect, especially this one place. I think they call it Rainbow Glacier, right? When the sun hits the glacier in spring, it creates a rainbow."

Kakashi sighed. "That's not true. There's never any spring in Snow country." Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"So, you've been there before?" The director asked. Kakashi looked to one side, slowly nodding.

"Yeah...... but that was a long time ago." The assistant director shrugged.

"Anyways, as soon as it was announced that we would be filming in Snow, Yukie started running away. It's weird, because she's never been like this before."

The director just nodded. "Still, with these ninja's, we shouldn't have a problem. Their pretty tough, if they could take on those stuntmen we turned into bodyguards."

Kiba and Sasuke both just smirked, while Kakashi nodded. "We'll do our best."

Meanwhile, Naruto had followed Yukie. She had ditched her horse, and costume, for civilian clothes she bought in a store. She had checked for followers using her pocket mirror, but Naruto knew that out of habit, humans rarely look up, or down. Which was why he was following her from the roof. She headed off, and Naruto followed her to a bar, where she sat down, and ordered some sake.

After she had consumed several cups, Naruto approached her, bumping into another guy who was exiting. He moved next to Yukie, and ordered his own Sake. As it was placed in front of him, he noticed Yukie was playing with a crystal on a necklace she was wearing.

"So...... why you running? Judging from the armor, they had to be from the movie company." Yukie sighed, as she looked at the table. And placed the necklace back on herself. As she hid it in her coat, she answered.

"Because I hate my job. We actors have the worst job ever. We're given lies on paper, and bring them to life. It's all nothing but a lie."

Naruto closed his eyes, before downing his glass. He grunted, and pulled out his hipflask, before taking a swig. He set it down, letting out a content sigh.

"Well...... isn't that what movie business is about? Being someone you're not?" Yukie just grunted, and Naruto continued. "That still doesn't explain why you ran away. What will you do, if you won't act?"

Yukie didn't answer, as she looked at her glass. Naruto slowly held out his flask, and Yukie looked at it, before nodding. Naruto poured a small amount into her cup. Unknown to Yukie, he also added a small amount of powder to it. Yukie picked it up, and looked at the glass.

"I don't know. But I do know, I'm not going to finish this film." She drank the liquid, before coughing. "What is this?"

Naruto smiled. "Mine and my friends own brew. It's real quality stuff."

(A/N: I know sake is stronger then beer and ale. But this is almost DWARVEN quality ale. There isn't a more alcoholic drink then that.)

Yukie smiled at the cup. "It's.....goosh." Her head gently hit the bar, as the sleeping powder kicked in. Naruto sighed, as he placed money on the table for both of them, and carried her away.

_In a dark room_

Three figures kneeled behind a throne, where a fourth sat. Two of the kneeling figures were men, and the third a women. Both men wore the same, grey white outfit, while the woman wore a more feminine version, which ended like a dress. Under that, she wore grey black pants.

One man was large, with small black eyes, with flat purple hair. He wore strange pauldrons, a metal gauntlet on his left arm, and a snow board with a pair of small fans in the front and back of the board. He had a head band with four snowflakes on it.

The girl had a contraption on her back, pink that framed her cheeks, and had two ponytails sticking out of the hat like headband she wore.

The man had long purple-white hair, which he had in a loose ponytail. He also had armor, in the form of a left pauldron.

Each of these armor pieces had a yin-yang symbol on their armor.

The figure on the throne was watching a Princess Gale movie, and smirked as he saw Yukie on the screen. "Are you sure?"

The man with the ponytail nodded. "Yes. Yukie Fujikaze is undoubtedly Koyuki Kazahana. I even saw the hex crystal."

The other man, the large one, smirked. "This will be too easy."

The first man continued. "However, she has bodyguards. One of them is Kakashi Hatake. Another..... is Naruto Namikaze, the genin who incapacitated Orochimaru, and took the title of Seven Swordsmen from Zabuza Momoichi."

The big man suddenly became serious. "K-kakashi Hatake?"

The girl smiled. "Seems history is repeating itself."

The man on the throne set his wine glass he had been drinking from to one side. "It doesn't matter who guards her. We will get the hex crystal. Make sure to give them a proper greeting."

The three ninja's nodded their heads, and disappeared.

_Elsewhere_

Yukie groaned, as she slowly sat up. She was wearing yellow pajamas, and was in a four poster bed, in a dark room. She groaned again, rubbing her head. She had a dream, where her father had shown her a machine, with a bunch of mirrors.

The door to her room opened, and Sandayuu came in. "Yukie-sama? How are you feeling?"

"Sandayuu? Can you get me some water? My head is killing." Sandayuu handed her a glass of water, and Yukie drank some. "This might sound crazy, but I feel like the room is swaying. Almost like we're on a ship."

"Well......" Sandayuu said. Yukie looked at him, then tore from the room ,and up the stairs outside. When she opened the door, all she saw was the deck of a ship, and open ocean.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

A few hours later, all the genin, one chuunin, and two jounin were standing along the railing of the ship, watching the crew set the up for a scene. Kiba growled in annoyance.

"Why are we even here? Who would go after a movie actress anyway?"

Kakashi didn't look up from his book, much to Sakura and Kurenai's annoyance. "Well, Kiba, with us having to watch the border between us, and Oto, and with more of our forces having to go protect Suna, until they can get back on their feet, our forces are somewhat stretched. So, despite this being an A-ranked mission, Hokage-sama could only spare us to do this mission."

Naruto chimed in. "Kakashi is along, because he has been to Snow Country previously. But because this is an A-ranked mission, Team 8 was sent to ensure mission success."

Kakashi nodded. "Besides. Even a famous person can attract assassins."

Sakura watched Yukie, as makeup artists got her ready for her next scene. "So she really said she wanted to quit being an actress?" She asked Naruto. The blonde wizard nodded.

"That's what she said. But I think it's something else. I think...... I think she just has a problem with Snow."

As they continued to watch, the scene was set up, where one of the actors, who played as one of Princess Gale's warriors, was supposed to die**. **Yukie got into position, and looked to the ground. The film crew set themselves up, and when all was silent, began.

Almost immediately, all of the ninja's were amazed. Yukie's face became one of horror, and sadness. She leaned over her 'fallen' warrior, and began pleading with him to not die, to stay with her.

"She's amazing." Hinata whispered. "I actually believe it."

The director smiled. "That is her gift. She's a natural born actress."

Yukie was draped over the body of the now 'dead' warrior, when she raised up, holding up a hand. "Hold it, hold it."

The crew groaned. "What is it?!" The assistant director yelled.

"Sandayuu-san? I need my eye drops." Sandayuu rushed forward, and quickly squirted some of the liquid into her eyes. Meanwhile, all the genin, and one chuunin shinobi just sighed, now looking peeved.

"Well...... nobody's perfect." Naruto said.

Meanwhile, up at the bow, Elroth was watching the sky and sea. He closed his eyes, feeling everything around him. Slowly he opened his eyes, and smiled.

"Should be clear skies all they way to Snow." With that, he turned to join the others.

_Next morning_

"That's not supposed to be there." Elroth said simply, looking at the giant iceberg in front of them. The thing was easily an island unto itself. Elroth looked at the wind, and waves, while the crew disembarked, to set up filming for a 'improvised' scene. He stopped the shinobi as they prepared to get off, all of them now sporting more wintery based clothing.

"Something is wrong here. This shouldn't be here." The others tensed, and nodded, before getting off.

Shino now had gloves on over his hands, along with the same yellow cloak that Team 7 was wearing. Sasuke had traded his arm warmers for a long sleeved shirt under his blue shirt, and bandages wrapped around his legs, under his white shorts. Sakura had fingerless glove, which stopped at her elbows, and leg warmers that went from knee to above her sandals. Kiba also had fingerless gloves on.

Hinata had on fingerless gloves as well, but the only other change was she had done up her coat, and donned a scarf around her neck, which she could pull up over her lower face. Naruto had no real changes to his wardrobe. Kakashi had a scarf on, while Kurenai had put on warm pants under her dress, and a dull red cloak of her own.

They gathered around the ice, as the crew continued to set up. Naruto slowly drifted over to the man who played the evil wizard. "Hi there."

The man smiled at him. "Hello. Can I help you?" Naruto nodded.

"Well I had some thoughts about how you do you whole..... 'wizard' bit. What research did you do into the part?"

As the two started talking, Kakashi drifted near Kurenai. "Well........ it seems I owe you an apology."

Kurenai looked at him with surprise. "What for? You haven't done anything wrong." Suddenly her eyes hardened. "Have you?"

Kakashi grimaced, as he backed up. "Well...... I mean about when we were getting team assignments. I..... I was rude towards you, and I..... I want to apologize."

Kurenai's eyes widened in understanding. "I get it. Well...... apology is accepted," Kakashi smiled in relief, "if you don't read any more of that smut on this mission, and you treat me to dinner when we get back to Konoha." She smirked at his expression, before turning away.

The crew finally got everything set up, and everyone got into position. The wizard stood up on a ridge, and looked down at yukie, and the two other warrior actors. The camera began rolling.

"Welcome, Princess Gale. I see you made it here in one piece."

Yukie and the two 'warrior's' readied their weapons. "It's you! The evil wizard."

"This time, you won't survive! Now die!" Suddenly, an explosion went off behind him. He turned, blinking.

"Is this part of the script?" Kakashi was standing in front of Yukie, his hand still extended from launching the kunai.

"Everyone, get back to the ship! It's a trap!" As he said that, a figure arose from the snow, near where the explosion went off.

"Perceptive as always, aren't you, Kakashi?"Kakashi's eye widened, before he looked left, to see a women standing on a tall thin ice mountain.

"Welcome back to the Land of Snow, Koyuki-hime. I hope you brought the Hex Crystal with you." Kakashi turned to look at Yukie, who was frozen.

"Koyuki?" His attention was directed to a third, rather large figure, who appeared to their right.

"You're as good as they say, Kakashi." Kakashi turned back to his team.

"Everyone, get into formation!" Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura moved in between the intruders, and Yukie, while Kakashi headed for the first figure. The long haired ninja looked to his two comrades.

"Mizore, Fubuki, you handle the brats." He leapt at Kakashi, while Fubuki sighed.

"Very well." She leapt down towards Sasuke, while Mizore pulled off his board, and started heading for the group. Kakashi landed below his opponent.

"Nadare Rouga. It's been a while."

Team 8 was busy getting the rest of the crew evacuated to the ship. Naruto turned, to see Yukie had fallen to her knees. Both him and Sandayuu rushed to her side, while Team 7 moved to intercept the incoming Yuki shinobi.

Mizore rode by, and Sasuke launched a stream of kunai and shuriken at him, followed by a windmill shuriken. All of them hit some invisible field around Mizore, and broke. He was forced to dodge back, as Fubuki attacked, with her **Snow Storm Swallow Jutsu**. A flurry of swallows made form ice launched at him, and Sasuke cartwheeled out of the way. They came back aroumd, and Sasuke countered with his **Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu**. The swallows were instantly melted.

Nadare and Kakashi were currently locked in taijutsu, neither having any major advantage over the other. Meanwhile, Naruto had joined the fray, launching his own **Wizard Fire Style, Grand Fire Ball Jutsu** at Mizore. The fire ball hit, but seemed to be deflected by the same invisible source. Mizore launched the claw of his gauntlet to catch Yukie, but Sakura sliced the rope with her kunai. Kiba and Akamaru used their **Twin Piercing Fangs** while Naruto landed next to Kakashi, who had been knocked back from his fight with Nadare, when his Water Dragon had been destroyed by Nadare's ice tiger.

"Kakashi-sensei, something is up with that armor." Kakashi nodded.

"It's chakra armor. Last time I was here, Yuki's shinobi used it in combat. But it's a lot better now."

Nadare smirked. "This armor makes up impervious to your weapons, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. And, it increases our own chakra reserves considerably." He started going through hand signs, before finishing. "**Ice Style, White Whale Jutsu!**"

Suddenly, a giant ice narwhal came out of the ocean, and tried to crush the shinobi. Kakashi dodged out of the way of the attack, landing on one hand and knee. "Okay, that was impressive." He said, turning to reveal his Sharingan exposed.

Kurenai had managed to grab up Yukie, and was retreating, with Elroth, Shino, and Hinata watching her back. Fubuki, tired of playing with Sasuke, used a jutsu to create a series of ice blocks heading towards him. He jumped up, but was still caught, before disappearing, replaced with a portable heater, with an explosive tag on it. The tag went off, creating a series of explosions heading back to Fubuki. Out of the flames, a pair of shurikens trailing ninja wire came, and wrapped Fubuki to the last block. Just as the explosions reached her, the armor on her back became a pair of bat like wings. They cut through the wire, and she launched into the air, away from the flames.

Mizore was heading fast towards Kurenai, when Sakura got in the way. He was about to punch her, when Naruto crashed into him, sending him flying. As Naruto slowly got up, Mizore charged at him.

"Out of my way, you little brat!" He swung his fist down, only for it to be caught. The other fist followed, and the two struggled. Mizore found himself looking into a pair of red, slitted eyes. "W-what the?"

Naruto growled, before using Mizore's arms as leverage, and back flipping, kicking Mizore as he did. He continued to back flip away, before landing. As he did, an arrow flew past him, and impacted in front of Mizore, with an explosive note. It blew up, while Elroth readied another arrow, and aimed at Fubuki.

Kakashi decided to end it. "Naruto! Get everyone to the ship!" He turned, and began making the exact same hand signs Nadare had earlier. Nadare sneered, as he did the same.

"Trying to use my own jutsu against me? It's not going to work." Kakashi finished.

"Who said I was trying to defeat you? **Ice Style, White Whale Jutsu!**" Two giant ice narwhals appeared, and crashed into each other, severing the ice island in half. Naruto, and a bunch of his shadow clones carried everyone to the ship.

As the water and ice settled, the three Yuki shinobi watched the ship sail away. "They won't get away." Nadare said.

Meanwhile, on the ship, the director was going on about the great fight they had just filmed, how perfect it would be for the movie, and a hundred other things. Meanwhile, Kurenai carried an unconscious Yukie downstairs to her room. Everyone else headed to change out of their now wet clothes, while Kakashi looked back at the island they had left.

_So...... she survived._

_In Oto_

Orochimaru looked over the document before him. He chuckled to himself, before looking up, to where Kabuto stood.

"It seems Danzou is more devious then I thought. He wants to restart our alliance, and as a sign of good faith, he even intends to help me gain the last Uchiha."

Kabuto raised his head, to look at his master. "How does he intend that, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Well, he tells me that once he has some of his men into position, he can give us a window to go into Konoha, and reach Sasuke. I want you to prep the Sound Four. They will be the ones to retrieve Sasuke. And tell them to be quick, when they do. This body..... it's starting to reject me. I need to change bodies soon."

Kabuto nodded. "What about _him_?" Kabuto said. Orochimaru sighed.

"It's a shame, really. He showed so much potential. If I had been able to cure that lung disease, I could just use his body for the next three years, before I take Sasuke's. Continue to do what you can for him, but he is a lost cause."

In the med lab of Otogakure, a pale man lay in a medical bed, attached to several machines that continually fed liquids into him, and monitored his current status. Under the cloth over the top of his face, tears streamed from his eyes.

_Orochimaru-sama, forgive my weakness._

_In Konoha_

Gaara sat in the middle of the training field he was at, currently meditating. In his mind, Shukaku was telling him about the different things they needed to do, to prepare for making his staff, to help him channel and focus his magic. His eyes slowly opened, and he looked towards a tree. "I know you're there. Please, come out."

A figure slowly stepped out from behind the tree, and Gaara sighed. It was her again. Matsuri approached, a neutral look on her face. But Gaara could see the barely suppressed rage in her eyes. For some reason, it intrigued him.

He was used to glares of hatred, and anger, coming from Suna, and even now, from people here in Konoha, who had learned of Shukaku. But for some reason, this girl just seemed different. He didn't know why.

As she came up to him, he stood up. "Was a reason why you were watching me?"

Matsuri shrugged her shoulders. "I was passing through the area, and decided to stop and watch you." Gaara sighed, as he turned away.

"You just happen to be coming through this particular area, at this moment?" Matsuri glared at him, before turning away. Gaara sighed again, and sat back down, reading to meditate.

"What are you doing?" Matsuri asked. Gaara opened his eyes, and looked at her.

"Meditating. I'm trying to clear my mind, and sort through my thoughts. It helps bring peace to a person's mind and soul."

"Really? What peace do you need? Are you feeling guilty about something?" She snapped, glaring at him. His eyes hardened slightly, as he stood back up.

"Do you have something to say to me? Because if you do, I would much rather have you just say it. Otherwise, please leave."

Matsuri gave him a furious look, before leaving. Gaara sighed, as he sat back down.

_I don't understand that girl. Why is she so furious at me?_

"**Maybe because you betrayed Suna? Although, after what you went through, the village betrayed you long before you defected.**"

_And yet, none of the other prisoners from Suna treat me the way she does. They mostly ignore me if I happen upon them. She is the only one to actually be angry at me._

"**I do not know. Perhaps we will find out, with time. Now, back to the matter at hand**." Gaara nodded, and he and Shukaku began to talk again about his lessons to come.

_In a cave, location unknown_

Nine astral projections appeared, before looking at each other.

"Report." One of them said. This figure had spiky hair, and white eyes that had several rings around the pupil.

"We have located the Shichibi, and are moving in on it." Reported a squat figure, near a tall figure with a long ponytail, and one eye visible.

"We have located the f$%#ing Gobi." Said another figure, who seemed to have slicked backed hair, and carrying a tri bladed scythe.

"Good. What about the Kyuubi, and Ichibi?" Said the first figure. A figure with Sharingan eyes spoke.

"The Kyuubi is unfortunately well protected, and skilled. And the Ichibi currently is residing in Konoha." The first figure nodded.

"Then we will hold off on finding them. For now, concentrate on locating the Rokubi and Yonbi." all the figures nodded, and disappeared, leaving the first speaker. He turned, to look at the shadows of the cave.

"All is proceeding ahead, as you planned." A figure in the shadows nodded.

"Good. When the time comes, we'll get the Kyuubi and Ichibi. Nothing can stop our plan, and the birth of a new Age." With that, the astral projection disappeared, while the shadowy figure leaf the cave, and headed on it's way.

* * *

**LR: And cut! Wow. The Snow mission is taking up more room then I expected. Guess you all get another two part arc here.**

**Sasuke runs by again: Someone help me here!**

**Anora: I will! Over here, quickly! **

**Sasuke runs after her, while Shale comes in, still carrying chainsaw**

**Shale: Hahah. Got him.**

**RS: Huh?**

**Suddenly, there is a high pitched scream, followed by a body hitting the floor. Several minutes later, Anora walks in with a rusty spoon in hand.**

**Anora: Operation Castration success! Wolves Rule, and snake-boys drool!**

**Anora rushes over, and kisses Shale, before giving the peace sign: Anora Ookami was here! PEACE, FOOLISH MORTALS!**

**Anora runs from the Lair, laughing maniacally. LR looks at Shale.**

**LR: That's your fiancé?**

**Shale nods, and LR smiles.**

**LR: I like her personality.**

**Alicia: I like what she did to him. (Points off to where Sauske is lying motionless)**

**IDR: Me too.**

**Shale: Yeah. It just brings a smile to my face, to see her in action. Well, I have to go. But before I do...... (runs to wall, and bangs his head against it one more time. Nothing happens to the wall).**

**Shale: Darn........ (stumbles away, swaying slightly)**

**LR: You know, if people are going to keep doing that, maybe I should have some head banging music on standby.**

**Okay then!** **Hope you all like it. Next chapter will be icewolfking, and aaa222xx as my reviewers. Until then!**


	26. Snow and Blood, Part 2

**Reviewer chapter 10 is here! And today's guests are icewolfking, and aaa222xx.**

**iwk: Hey.**

**a2x: How you doing? Hey, I have a question for Elroth.**

**Elroth: Shoot.**

**a2x: Why did you train Naruto? And why did you stay?**

**Elroth: I came with gandalf, because he asked me to come, and train the holder of Huan in sword combat, and the skills of the Dunedain. When we were done..... I decided to stay, and watch over him.**

**Sasuke: (looking at iwk) King? Yeah right. I really doubt you're a king.**

**iwk: You wanna start something, punk?**

**Sasuke: Tch. You're too much of a loser for me to deal with.**

**iwk: Oh YEAH! Well you're mom!**

**Sasuke suddenly freezes, as his eyes begin to tear up: M-mommy?**

**iwk: (anime sweat drop) Uhhhh...... I mean your DAD!**

**Sasuke bites his lower lip, and everyone pulls out an umbrella: D-daddy? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Ranger Lair slowly begins to fill with tears, as Sasuke cries two huge fountains. LR manages to struggle to a drain, which begins to siphon the tears away. Suddenly, a small, two foot tall figure rushes out.**

**Somewhat feels bad for Sasuke Leaf Ranger: Who's picking on Sasuke! Huh? **

**Everyone stares at him, as he talks in a high squeaky voice. Finally, icewolfking raises a hand.**

**iwk: Ummmmmmmm I did?**

**SFBSLR: Then take this (Runs at him, and kicks him in the shin)**

**iwk: OWWWW! YOU LITTLE BRAT! (Punts SFBSLR out of the Lair)**

**RS: Thanks. He's really annoying.**

**LR: I didn't even know I had one of those. Can anything else weird happen?**

**a2x: My OC challenges you and Alicia to combat!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Snow and Blood**

**Part 2**

The ship carrying the film crew and shinobi was making it's way to another port. On deck, the shinobi, now clad in dry clothes, were keeping watch for enemies. Meanwhile, Kakashi headed down to Yukie's room. He stopped, and looked at her sleeping. Then he turned, and picked up her necklace, looking at it, before putting it down, as Sandayuu came in.

"Kakashi-san? We've arrived in port."

When the ship stopped, over a dozen clones of Naruto leapt over the side, and began scouting the area, while the real Naruto, the other shinobi, the director, and assistant director met Sandayuu in a room in one of the buildings near the dock.

"All right, Sandayuu-san. I think it is time we level with everyone." Kakashi said simply. Sandayuu sighed, as he sat down.

"I am sorry for deceiving you all. But it was necessary. The truth is, Yukie Fujikaze is only an alias. She is in reality, Koyuki Kazahana, the daughter of Sousetsu Kazahana, the former Daimyo. She is the true heir to the throne of Yuki."

There were mixed reactions around the table. The director and assistant director were somewhat shocked, while Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata all gave out a surprised 'what?'. Sasuke and Shino were impassive, beyond a quirked eyebrow, while Naruto simply nodded.

Sandayuu continued his tale. "I was her aide, back when she was a little child. It's not surprising that she doesn't remember though, because she was so young. You must realize, we were a small, but peaceful land. Until ten years ago. Sousetsu-sama had a younger brother, Dotou, who hired a force of Yuki shinobi. With them, he destroyed the castle. I feared that the princess had been lost, along with her father."

Kakashi slowly nodded. "I was actually on assignment in Yuki at the time, investigating what was happening. I managed to rescue the princess, and get her to safety."

Sandayuu bowed his head. "When I learned that she was safe, I was so overjoyed. We had been praying she was alive, and she was! It gave us all new hope."

"I may be alive..... but my heart died." Everyone turned, to see Koyuki standing there, a coat on over her sleeping outfit. "I never cried again, after that day. I never felt anything again."

Sandayuu slowly wiped tears from behind his glasses. "After I found out she was safe, I rushed to her side, and posed as her manager, until I could bring her back." He quickly bowed to the now upset assistant director, and silent director. "I'm sorry for deceiving you, but it was all for the sake our homeland!"

He got to his feet, and rushed to bow before Koyuki. "Koyuki-hime, I promise to protect you with my life, and help you assume the throne that is yours."

Koyuki looked at him for several moments, before speaking. "No. You're a fool, Sandayuu. It doesn't matter what you, or anyone else does. Dotou is too strong, and I honestly could care less about what he does. Just forget it."

Sandayuu looked up at her in despair, when the shifting of a chair got everyone's attention. Naruto had risen to his feet, and now looked at Koyuki with a icy gaze. "If that is the way you are acting, then you don't even deserve the right to rule these people. This man has devoted his life to you and this land, and you treat him like garbage. Those who would destroy other's dreams are lower then scum."

Koyuki's gaze hardened as she looked at Naruto, until the director spoke. "'As long as you dream, you can hope. And with hope, comes the future'. I like it. It's the perfect theme to our new movie."

The assistant director looked at him in shock. "But, you can't be serious?!"

"Of course I am. Think about it! We'll be working with a real princess! A one in a lifetime opportunity!"

The assistant director's eyes widened, and he nodded. "Yeah, you're right! It would be a smash hit!"

Before Koyuki could protest, Kakashi cut in. "Unfortunately, we can't run. Dotou will just keep coming after her, no matter what. Our only option to survive.....is to fight."

Kiba got up. "Yeah. We'll fight, kick Dotou's butt, and put the princess on her throne!"

Koyuki yelled at him. "Don't kid about this! There are no happy endings in the real world!"

"Of course there are, so long as you fight for them!" The director shouted back. Naruto nodded.

"Anything worth having, you need to fight for. If you give up, there are no happy endings. If you fight, there is at least a chance."

The director nodded. "Then it's settled! We're moving ahead with the film!"

An hour later, a convoy of vehicles wound their way through the mountain passes, heading towards their next location. Eventually, they came upon a cave, where they stopped outside. Some of the film crew got out to deal with 'necessary' problems. Kiba and Akamaru were among them. The pair made their way inside the cave, when they came across some skeletons.

"GUYS! GET OVER HERE!" Almost immediately, Naruto and Elroth were next to him, with the others catching up.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked. Kiba pointed at the skeletons. Naruto looked at them, before putting a light crystal into the mouth of the fox head of his staff. Slowly, he held it up, as it lit.

The light revealed several more skeletons, some clad in the rags of Yuki shinobi garb. Naruto slowly moved forward, with Kiba and Elroth behind him. Elroth had drawn his sword, and held it at the ready.

The skeletons increased, as they entered a passage. As they came around a bend, they were met with a gruesome sight. The corpses of dozens of men and women lay strewn about the cavern. Some had bite and claw marks on them, while others had been partially eaten. Bones littered the ground, some having been chewed, or broken in half.

Amidst the carnage lay the bodies of large, bear like creatures. Naruto slowly moved forward, before he saw that the creatures were dead, pierced by weapons. He began examining them, while Kiba came up.

"Wargs. A small pack lived here. They must have been raiding the countryside. Judging by these wounds, it was a force of shinobi that brought them down." He slowly looked around. "It amazes me that shinobi could kill a pack of wargs in their own den. They must have attacked while they were sleeping."

Kiba was about to say something, when they heard a small whine. They turned, to see Akamaru sniffing a small furry bundle, which was whining, and nudging at the still body of an adult warg. Naruto came over to it, and it looked up at him, it's small eyes wide at the sight of him.

"It's a pup. Only a few months old." He said softly. Akamaru yipped at the pup who whined back. Kiba came over, and gently held his hand out. The warg pup sniffed it, and started to nuzzle him.

(A/N: I know wargs are evil creatures, and such. I just thought that perhaps a warg at a young age could be tamed, and made into a force of good. Besides, isn't it cute?)

Kiba smiled. "I can't leave her here." Naruto and Elroth looked at him in surprise.

"Her? It's a girl?" Kiba nodded, before gently picking the warg up, and bundling it up in his cloak. Almost immediately, it fell asleep.

"Kiba, you do realize that wargs were perhaps some of the most vicious and evil creatures that Sauron, Saruman, and Morgoth could command?" Elroth said, eying the bundle. Kiba growled at him.

"So we should just kill her, because the rest of her kind are like that?! She's innocent of any crimes they committed!" Naruto nodded.

"He's right. It's like me. Should I be judged, because I have Huan in me, or by my actions?" Elroth grudgingly nodded.

"All right. But if she get's out of control, I will do what I must. Do you understand?" Kiba just nodded, as he picked Akamaru up, and allowed him to snuggle back into his coat. The group quickly headed back to the convoy.

Almost as soon as he had gotten her set up in a small bed, with a bowl of warm milk, the warg pup was awake. She eagerly lapped up the milk, while Akamaru seemed to communicate to her through whimpers, whines, yips, and small barks. Hinata watched the warg pup, after being told of what had occurred.

"I agree with both Kiba-kun, and Naruto-kun. We shouldn't judge her for her species actions, but for her own." Elroth sighed and nodded, but still watched the warg warily.

The convey entered the cave, while Sandayuu explained that it was once part of a railroad. He began explaining about a machine from the far west, that was able to move under it's own power, as long as the fuel supply was kept up. It was called a train, and could move very fast. Yuki once had one, but it was too expensive to maintain. But if one dug deep enough, you could find the tracks under the snow and ice.

As they exited the cave, the convoy stopped, and got ready to film the next scene. However, it was quickly discovered that Koyuki wasn't there. During their break on the other side of the cave, she had somehow slipped away.

Immediately, Kakashi and Kurenai took charge. "I'll stay here with Sakura and Sasuke. Kurenai, you take everyone else, and try and find her."

Kurenai nodded, and quickly took her team, plus Kiba, to go look for Koyuki. As they passed to the other side of the cave, they stopped, and looked around.

"We should split up. Elroth, with me. Kiba and Shino, you two head to the base of the mountain, and head back to the others. Hinata and Naruto, I want you two to go in the opposite direction from them." With a nod, they all dispersed.

Meanwhile, Koyuki was running hard through the trees, trying to get away from the convoy, and back towards the docks. Suddenly, she tripped, and fell, hitting the snow hard. She lay there, stunned, and too tired to move. Memories of her father went through her mind, as she lay there.

_Father..... _she thought to herself, until she heard the crunch of snow. She saw Naruto and Hinata approaching her. Naruto just sighed, as he picked her up. "Let's get going."

He carried Koyuki piggyback style, with hinata waking beside them, as they re-entered the cave tunnel. After several minute's, Koyuki spoke up. "Why did you come after me?"

Naruto grunted. "It's my mission."

"Well I'm just doing the movie. That's it, you got me?"

"Fine by me. If you ask me, these people are better off with Dotou then you." Koyuki immediately shoved off him, and glared at him as he turned to look at her.

"Don't you dare say that! At least I'm not a murderer!"

"No, you're worse. You abandon people in need of your help, just because your selfish. These people think you are their savior, and instead, you turn your back on them, because of what happened in your past. You're nothing but a selfish, spoilt women, who doesn't deserve the devotion you get from Sandayuu-san, let alone the right to rule over all these people!"

The two glared at each other, before Hinata touched Naruto's shoulder. "We need to get going." She whispered. Naruto nodded, and looked back at Koyuki.

"Well? Are you coming, are not?" Koyuki snorted at him, before brushing past, and moving on her own. Naruto and Hinata just followed her.

Half an hour later, they were almost to the end of the tunnel, when Hinata stopped them. She had been activating her Byakugan every so often, to look for enemies. Now, it was on, and she turned, to see the ice melting. Two railroad tracks appeared through the ice.

Outside the cave, the film crew saw the same thing happening. Sandayuu bent to examine them. _These tracks have chakra running through them. That means..... HIM!_ "Everyone, you must hide! QUICKLY!"

He began running up the hill. _This is our moment!_

Back in the cave, Naruto heard a whistle, and low rumble heading their way. "What was that?" He said.

Koyuki kept looking. "It sounded like.....a train."

Hinata used her Byakugan to look around the bend in the cave. She suddenly gasped. "Something's coming! We have to move!"

Both Koyuki and Hinata turned to run, before Naruto grabbed them both up, while releasing his weight seals. He began running, fast and hard, to get away from the train. Koyuki could barely breath, while Hinata just hung onto Naruto.

They blasted out of the cave at high speed, before Naruto skidded to a stop. He ran over to the side, as a train came blasting out of the tunnel. It had several carriages, made out of wood, that were six sided in shape. Slowly, they rolled to a stop, several yards from where Naruto, Hinata, and Koyuki stood. A figure slowly emerged from the stairs of the caboose. He wore regal looking robes, and had long brown hair, that was slicked back. He held up a microphone.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it..... Koyuki?"

"Dotou." She whispered softly.

"Come. Let's see that pretty face of yours." He said with a sneer. Naruto moved in front of her, and glared back.

Dotou lost his sneer, before a rumbling noise distracted them all. Several logs swept down the hill, smashing into the train, but having no effect. Everyone looked up the hill, to see a force of armed and armored samurai standing there. At the lead was Sandayuu, wearing red samurai armor, with a katana and wakizashi sheathed at his side. He drew the katana out.

"You see men!? Our princess has returned!" All the men gave out a cheer. Koyuki looked at them in amazement.

"Dotou! Your end has come! Here before you are fifty of Sousetsu-sama's most loyal warriors! This day, we will defeat you! FOR YUKI!"

The samurai let out a yell, as they charged down the hills, their katanas and naginatas at the ready.

(A/N: Naginata is the spear weapon wielded by samurai. Seven feet, with a curved blade. Very dangerous.)

Dotou watched them, As Nadare appeared next to him, kneeling. "I thought you got rid of all of these rebels."

"My apologies, Daimyo-sama. We'll deal with them right now."

Dotou smirked. "No need." He snapped his fingers. As he did, the sides facing the samurai, on all the train cars, slid back, to reveal hundreds of small kunai launchers. Also, on small turrets mounted at the corners of the cars, Yuki shinobi manned smaller versions with cranks on the side. Naruto's eyes widened, as he turned to Hinata.

"We have to do something!"

Dotou smirked again, as he snapped his fingers a second time. All the kunai launchers went off, launching a massive barrage of kunai at the samurai, who blindly charged onward. But before the kunai could hit, there was a rumble, and suddenly, the ground in front of the samurai cracked, before exploded upwards in snow, ice, and earth. The samurai were knocked back, while the kunai just bounced off, or embedded themselves in the wall. Dotou's eyes went wide, before he turned, to see both Naruto and Hinata chanting almost nonstop. Sweat began to form on their foreheads, as they maintained their spell, which held the defensive wall in front of the samurai.

Before Dotou, or any of his minions could react, a kunai with an explosive tag sailed down at the train, and exploded, killing one of the Yuki shinobi, and disabling that car's launchers. High above, Sakura dropped a ball of explosive notes, which exploded on the mountain face, causing an avalanche. The train began steaming away, through the falling snow. It was heading over a bridge, when the bridge exploded, while Kakashi watched from nearby. The train slowed down, and was starting to fall back, until the caboose, and car before it were unhooked. They fell, while the rest of the train steamed away. Sasuke was about to give chase, before Kakashi stopped.

The three members of Team 7 returned, to find both Naruto and Hinata sitting on the ground, while Team 8 and Kiba were gathered with them. The film crew came out of hiding, while the samurai approached Koyuki, and kneeled before her, Sandayuu in the lead.

"Koyuki-hime. We all here will live to serve you, and die to protect you." Sandayuu said, bowing his head. Koyuki looked them all over, before she finally spoke.

"What were you all doing? Didn't you see you could have died?! What about your families?"

One of the samurai looked up, before speaking. "My family were all slaughtered by Dotou's shinobi. But not before they had raped my daughter and wife. I seek his destruction, and will follow you, hime." He bowed his head again, while Koyuki just starred at him.

"Do you see now, Koyuki?" Naruto asked, as Elroth helped him up. "Do you see what your uncle has done to this land? Will you really leave it in his hands, so that more people must suffer?"

Koyuki turned back to Naruto, before looking back at the samurai. She turned away, looking at the cliff that led down the mountain. "I don't know....... I don't know what to do. How can I fight? How can we stop him? If we fight..... more people will die. And can I really be a better ruler then Dotou?"

Naruto was about to reply, when suddenly, a large, purple object appeared from below the cliff, and rose in front of them. It was a giant balloon, attached to the top of the train engine. From the door, Mizore took aim, and launched his gauntlet at Koyuki. He grabbed her, and started pulling, while Fubuki flew in. She dropped a bunch of kunai, with blue bags attached to them. Then, she suddenly swooped down, and grabbed Naruto hitting him on the back of the head, knocking him out. Elroth quickly tried to fire several arrows at the blimp, but the kunai Fubuki dropped suddenly exploded, creating massive ice spikes, with branches. Several of the trucks were wrecked, and the film crew, samurai, and shinobi were forced to scatter, as the blimp sped away, with Naruto and Koyuki prisoners.

_Several Hours Later_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, grunting in pain. He looked around, immediately noticing he was secured to a chair. Just as he was began molding his chakra, he suddenly felt pain surge through him, like from an electrical charge. He stopped, and that's when he noticed the device placed on his stomach. It was a round object, with a red and blue yin-yang symbol in it, and several hoses, which seemed to be clinging to his skin.

_Kyuubi? Kyuubi, can you hear me?_

"**Yeah kit. I hear you.**"

_What is this thing on me? And where are we?_

"**Dotou's castle. And this thing is some type of chakra absorber. Every time you use your chakra, it will absorb it, while causing you extreme pain. However, I tried using a bit of my energy, and it didn't seem to absorb it. Perhaps you can overload it with that. But not now. Dotou's in the room.**"

Naruto looked up, to see Dotou sitting on a throne on a high dias. Nadare, Fubuki, and Mizore were standing at the base of the steps, as Dotou stood up.

"Naruto Namikaze. The son of the legendary Yondaime Hokage. This is an honor."

"I would say the same, but that would be telling a lie." Naruto said simply, as he looked around. _I take it all my stuff is gone?_

"**Yes, but don't worry. I can track the magic coming off them. Their not that far from here.**"

Dotou smiled. "I'm sure that if you here me out, you might change you mind."

Naruto looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"It's simple. I've done my research into your past. Your village hates you, despises you. Why serve them, when you can serve me? In Yukigakure no Sato, you would be an honored hero. Perhaps in time..... you could be Yukikage. Why not serve me, and gain the respect, and power you deserve?"

Naruto looked down for a moment. "A tempting offer, I must say. But.....bowing down to a man who willingly kills his own kin, it's rather hard for me. Besides, you're too ugly of a man for me to serve."

Fubuki was barely able to stifle a giggle, while Dotou glowered at him in rage. "You will regret your defiance! Take him away!"

Two Yuki shinobi entered, and dragged him away. After several hallways, they came to a multi leveled dungeon, which was basically a chasm with prison cells along each wall, narrow bridges connecting each side to the other, and an elevator running up and down from the main bridge. The men took him down several levels, before locking him in a cell opposite of Koyuki. He was hung by his wrists from the ceiling, with more chains attached at his ankles to the floor. The two men left, leaving a seal on the door. Koyuki looked at him, from her hunched over position.

"So..... do you still believe in happy endings?" She whispered. Naruto looked at her, before looking at his shackles.

"Don't you know? This is the part where the bad guy get's over confident, and the good guy escapes, to kick his ass." naruto said, chuckling, before looking serious.

"Stop joking. We're stuck here, and nothing we can do will change that." She said. Naruto sighed, before carefully examining the chains.

"So what? I should give up? Like you did?" She just looked away, until Naruto's next words caused her to freeze. "I almost did, quite a few times. In my village, when I was younger..... nobody cared for me. In fact..... I was hated by almost everyone."

She looked at him, as he began straining against the chains. "I wanted to gain their respect. I wanted them to acknowledge me. So I swore to one day become Hokage. People told me to quit. They tried to stop me. But I never gave up. I never backed down. Because it was the one thing, that kept me going. And because I didn't give up, I met friends, who saved me from my loneliness."

Without realizing it, Naruto started drawing on his chakra, which caused the machine to activate, He cried out in pain, and Koyuki shuddered.

"Naruto, stop!"

Naruto gritted his teeth through the pain. "Your father....... and Sandayuu..... they had dreams too. And I'm........I'm going to prove..... that they......WEREN'T WRONG!"

The chains snapped, under Naruto straining them, and he hit the ground. He slowly got up, smiling. "Now.... to get past this crap." He concentrated, and suddenly, his magic flared. The machine on his stomach began to sputter, and spark, as the center piece glowed, before blowing up. Naruto smirked, before looking over the seal on the prison. He began performing hand signs, and slammed his hand down on the ground. A small orange and blue black frog appeared.

"**Hi! I'm Gamakichi, Gamabunta's son. You must be Naruto.**" Naruto nodded.

"I'm glad to meet you. Can you hop through the bars, without touching them, and remove that seal?" Gamakichi nodded, before hopping though, and then shot his tongue out, grabbing the seal. He ripped it off, before waving, and disappearing. Naruto slipped a lock pick out from beneath his glove, and began working on the lock. Eventually, it gave way, and he quickly got to Koyuki's cell.

"So, you ready to go?" Koyuki looked at him, before smiling, and getting to her feet. Naruto noticed the shackles, as he picked the lock. After getting the door opened, he removed her shackles, and then they ran. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the castle above them, as they reached the elevator. Naruto pushed her in, before activating it. The elevator rose up to the main bridge, where they got out, and looked around. Naruto nodded, before pulling her one way.

"Where are we going?" She whispered, as Naruto stopped, and looked around a corner.

"I need to get my gear. Then...... we'll take down Dotou." Naruto led her down the hall, until they came to a closed door. Naruto picked the lock, and slipped inside. It was an armory of sorts, and naruto looked around, before he noticed his scrolls containing his staff, and Anduril, as well as his broad sword. He quickly grabbed them up, and secured them, before unsealing his staff. He rejoined Koyuki, just in time for a pair of Yuki shinobi to drop in front of him. Naruto was about to attack, when they raised their hands, and shed their disguises, revealing Kurenai and Kakashi.

"It's about time." Naruto said with a smile, looking around. "Where are the other's?"

Kurenai looked back at the end of the hall. "Should be here right about...... now." At that moment, several Yukie shinobi were sent flying into view. The genin appeared, running towards them. Hinata jumped on Naruto, hugging him tightly, before kissing him.

"I was so worried about you." She said, as she hugged him even tighter. Naruto just hugged her back, and kissed her cheek. He looked around, as Hinata pulled back from him, but stayed close.

"Where's Elroth?" Kakashi just nodded outside the castle walls.

"He's leading Sandayuu, his samurai, and a couple hundred other rebels we gathered in an attack on the walls, while we slipped in. Now, it's time to end this."

The entire group nodded, before Koyuki stepped forward, glaring at Kakashi. "You switched my necklace for a fake."

Kakashi grinned sheepishly, and handed the crystal necklace in his weapons pouch to Koyuki. "Sorry about that. But now, let's get going."

The entire group ran down the hallways, before busting into the throne room. There, Dotou stood, with his three shinobi lieutenants.

"Right on time, aren't you..... Koyuki-chan?" naruto looked at her questioningly, until she ran over to Dotou, and handed im the necklace. She turned back around, smirking at all of them.

"I don't see why you all are surprised. I'm an actress, remember?" Dotou smirked, as he held the necklace up, inspecting it.

"Quite the little ruse, wasn't it?" He said, while the group looked at Koyuki with betrayed looks. She merely looked at them all, before turning slightly.

"Yes." she whispered, before drawing a knife from under her coat. "IT was all just an ACT!" she whirled, and planted the knife in Dotou's chest.

"YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH!" He yelled, grabbing her, and beginning to choke her.

"KOYUKI!" Naruto shouted, rushing towards them. He was stopped by Fubuki launching an attack at him, while Dotou smashed Koyuki into the ground. He ripped off the robes over him, revealing a complete set of black chakra armor.

"You're going to pay for that, Koyuki, after I get the treasure of the Kazahana clan." He grabbed her, and launched a grappling hook from the back of the armor, before launching into the air. Naruto quickly threw a kunai with a rope attached to it, which Koyuki grabbed. He was dragged after Dotou and Koyuki. The three Yuki shinobi used similar devices on their outfits, while the Konoha shinobi got out of the castle, which was starting to crumble. They rejoined Elroth, and the other warriors, who were still fighting some Yuki shinobi.

"Kurenai! You and Hinata help them out, while me and the others deal with Dotou's henchmen, and try to follow Naruto!" Kurenai nodded, and she and Hinata peeled away, while Kakashi led the rest.

Above them, Dotou's armor grew a pair of wings, and an engine on it activated. He suddenly felt the pull towards the ground, and looked down, to see Naruto dangling there. He growled, before swerving around, and sliced through the rope. Naruto plummeted towards the ground, while Dotou flew away with Koyuki.

Naruto managed to righted himself, and use his chakra to bounce from tree branch to tree branch, before hitting the ground. He was still sore, but it could have been worse. He began running in the direction Dotou had flown off in, when he saw a cart ahead, with the director, assistant director, and a camera man with a camera in it. He quickly rushed over to it.

Back at the castle, Hinata had drawn the newest addition to her arsenal out from the sleeves of her coat. Elroth and Naruto had noticed how she seemed to not be able to use kunai as well as she should in combat, so they had forger her a pair of long elven knives, to use instead of kunai, while her armor wasn't activated.

(A/N: Legolas's knives from LOTR, of those of you who want a visual aid.)

A yuki shinobi was swinging down at her with a kunai, and she reversed the grip on her knives, before swinging the left one to parry the kunai. She spun to her right, planting the right knife in his arm, then the left one in his shoulder, and spun again, putting the right knife into his back. He fell to the ground, and she readied herself for the next enemy, while fighting the shiver that came over her from taking another persons' life.

Kurenai had trapped a few enemy shinobi in a genjutsu, and watched as they fell to the weapons of Sandayuu's warriors. The rest of the shinobi were retreating, with arrows from Elroth, and a few other archers hastening their retreat.

The four other genin of the two teams were on the run from Fubuki and Mizore, who were chasing after them. Fubuki was launching kunai after kunai after them, while flying.

Sakura had hurriedly explained a plan she had, and now, she jumped to the side, before looking at the angle Fubuki was traveling at. "Sasuke! Behind you, at twenty meters! Aim for the branches! Kiba, try and hit him from both sides! Shino, get ready!"

The three male shinobi nodded, as they split up. Sasuke launched several shuriken with ninja wires at several branches. Shino leapt near them, and kneeled down. Kiba and Akamaru split up, heading in two different directions.

Mizore sped towards Sakura, who stood up, pulling out several kunai, with pink bags on them, and several more revealed under her cloak. She began launching them in a flurry at Mizore, only for them to impact against him. He just smirked. "Thos won't help you at all, sweety!"

However, he stopped when he saw that the bags had released dozens of small tags when they exploded. Before he could react, Kiba and Akamaru came spinning out of the trees at him. Both just glanced off, hitting the ground, before revealing the wire they both were carrying. They leapt at Mizore, and wrapped him up before he could move, then jumped back, as Sakura held up a single kunai, with an explosive tag.

"**Sakura's Blizzard Jutsu. **ENJOY!" She yelled, launching the kunai. It exploded, causing all the little tags to explode as well. The explosion actually caught Fubuki, blasting back towards the wires, which ensnared her. Her wings were shredded, but she managed to break the wire on her.

"It will take more then that to bring us.....down?" She suddenly felt her chakra being depleted rapidly, and that is when she noticed the bugs surrounding her. Shino smirked, as he had covered the wires in his insects, and they had immediatley latched on to Fubuki when she hit.

"Looks like we did." Sasuke said, appearing behind her. He then proceeded to kick at Fubuki's left side, before attacking the other side. Then he used the second kick as leverage to spin over her, and punch her across the face, before spinning, and hitting her with a side ax kick towards the ground. She crashed into Mizore, who had somehow survived the explosion. The two of them hit, their chakra armor connecting right at the yin-yang emblem. The two machines short circuited, frying them both.

Kakashi faced off against Nadare on a cliff face. Nadare smirked. "So, you're not going to run this time?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Nope. In fact, it's time I showed you my original jutsu." He ran through some hand signs, creating the Chidori, while Nadare went through his own hand signs.

"**Ice Style, Wolf Fang Avalanche!**" An avalanche of snow fell towards the two, before forming into wolves. Kakashi jumped on several of them, leaping into the air. One large wolf turned towards him, but he thrust through it, and it dispersed, turning into snow. He drove the Chidori into Nadare's shield of chakra, and the armor began to sputter, before the yin-yang emblem shattered. Nadare smirked, as he jumped back.

"I told you, ninjutsu is useless!" But then, he looked up to see more snow carry him over the side. As he dropped headfirst, Kakashi appeared behind him, and grabbed him.

"Even without nin or gen jutsu, a shinobi still has taijutsu! You rely too much on your armor!" He smashed Nadare into the ground, hopping away from a half buried, and dead, Nadare Rouga.

At Rainbow Glacier, Dotou dropped Koyuki, before heading to a small shrine. The shrine overlooked a frozen lake, surrounded by tall pillars of ice. He smirked, as he placed the crystal into a slot on the shrine. Veins of light exploded outwards, forming a snowflake on the ground, leading up to the pillars. Dotou smirked, believing he had found the treasure of the Kazahana clan. But that smirked left, as nothing happened, beyond steam arising from the pillars of ice. Koyuki looked around. "It's getting so warm."

Slowly, the ice near the pillars began to melt, and water began to flow. Dotou growled in anger. "A heat generator! That's the treasure!" Suddenly, he turned, as he and Koyuki heard a shout.

The film cart was racing towards them, with Naruto hanging on. The blonde chuunin leapt off, and managed to hit the ground running, charging chakra into one hand, creating a Rasengan. Dotou growled in anger, before he performed his own jutsu.

"**Ice Style, Black Dragon Jutsu!**" He launched a black dragon of energy at Naruto from his right hand. Naruto met it head on, his Rasengan, and the Black Dragon, blowing each other up. Naruto was sent flying, and crashed into the ground, before smirking as he stood up.

"Is that..... the best.... you've got?" Suddenly, another Black Dragon came flying at him. He summoned his staff, and held it high, as a white shield formed around him. The dragon hit it, and Naruto grunted in pain, as the shield fell after stopping the dragon. He dropped to one knee, panting. He slowly got up, only to get punched by Dotou, and was sent flying. He hit the ground.

"Naruto!" Koyuki shouted. Naruto looked up at her, and gave her a weak smile.

"Don't worry. I'll.... get him."

Koyuki suddenly nodded, before shouting. "I believe in you, Naruto!"

He smiled, before crossing his fingers, summoning hundreds of Shadow Clones. Dotou just smirked, before making new hand signs.

"**Ice Style, Twin Dragon Blizzard!**" he held both hands out to the side, and two Black Dragons appeared, rushing towards the clones. They blasted through several, before forming into a giant black twister, which swept all the clones up. As the smoke began to clear, Dotou chuckled. "It's over..... this farce is over!"

Suddenly, from behind, the sound of two swirling vortexes could be heard. "Not yet, it's not!" Dotou and Koyuki turned, to see two Naruto's standing next to each other, each holding a Rasengan. "It's not over..... until I say it is!" With that they both charged.

Elsewhere, the shinobi had all gathered, to see Naruto's final charge. The sun began to rise, and suddenly, light hit the pillars of ice, revealing them to be giant mirrors. The light was reflected into the Rasengans, causing them to look like they were made of Rainbow Chakra. Dotou prepared to swing his fist at the two Naruto's, but they ducked, before driving both of their attacks into him.

"**RASENGAN!**" Dotou was blasted away, into one of the mirrors. He crashed into it, his body broken, before he fell into the water. As that happened, the generator reached full power, and all the snow was instantly melted, sweeping across the land, bringing spring to the land, for the first time in a long time. Koyuki looked around, smiling, and crying. She turned to see Naruto approach her. He smiled at her, saying, "That's..... how you end a movie." Then he collapsed.

* * *

_**In the Specialized Leaf Ranger Battle Arena**_ _**(I apologize for the length of this fight.)**_

**LR: So, you want to fight my OC, and Alicia, with your OC, Hikari, right?**

**a2x: That's right.**

**Alicia: (Grins) I can't wait. (Grin grows wider, showing off her fangs)**

**LR: All right. Arashen, are you ready?**

**Arashen: Bring it. (Unsheathes sword and shield.)**

**a2x: This should be fun. You ready Hikaru? **

**Hikaru: Just a second. let me call me sword. I summon to this plane of existence. Heed your masters call. Holy sword of the heavens Oshimaaaaaaddddddaaaaaaaa! Now im ready. **

**Alicia: Then let's begin!**

**Alicia immediately makes hand signs, and a water dragon arises, before heading straight for Hikaru. At the same time, she turns, launching a second at Arashen.**

**Arashen rolls to one side, slicing through the Water Dragon.** **Hikaru makes the same hand signs and a bigger Water Dragon arises and heads straight for Alicia.** **Alicia jumps out of the way, while Arashen makes finishes his jutsu. He pulls his face mask down. **

**"Fire Style, Dragon Flamethrower Jutsu!" He launches a stream of flame from his mouth, which expands into a roaring inferno, heading straight for Alicia and Hikaru.** **Hikaru pumps chakra in his legs and jumps over Arashen's jutsu while making hand signs. At the peak of his jump he finishes and yells out, "Lightning Style, Thunderbolt rain." **

**Alicia finished her own hand signs. "Water Style, Water wall Jutsu!" The water absorbed the fire, before she shot the boiling hot water at Arashen.**

**Arashen finds himself facing to attacks. He holds his sword back straight, charging chakra into it, before yelling, "Chakra Splitter!" He launches chakra from the sword, slashing through the water, while raising his shield to block the thunderbolts. Hikaru seeing that his thunderbolts were blocked activates his kekkai genkai shouting its name "TOREZONGAN!" ( teleport eye). Hikaru then makes 5 shadow clones teleporting three to Arashen and three to Alicia. Hikaru then uses his attack DUAL DANCE OF THE CRESCENT MOON.****Alicia smirks, as she creates two Water Clones, and whispers "Kiss of Death" The three Alicia's disappear, avoiding the attacks, before re-appearing, and each Alicia kissing the forehead of a Hikaru. The three Hikaru's find themselves in a sea of blood, before they begin to dissolve into blood.**

**Arashen watches the Hikaru's attack, before raising both sword and shield, and barely blocking the real attack. He's actually driven back a few steps from the attacks. "Impressive." He grunts out.**

**Hikaru notices that his clones have vanished and shouts "NICE GENJUTSU ALICIA, BUT I GOT ONE BETTE!" The real Hikaru rushes at Alicia and makes two hand signs and whispers into Alicia's ear "Secret somizume style, Genjutsu, Nightmare's plane."** **Alicia's eyes widened, and she screams, before bursting into water. the other two Alicia's just smirk as blood begins to drip from their fingers, forming into a rose each.**

**"Nice try. Blood Flower." The rose's went into the air, before shooting blood red petals at Hikaru, which begin to slice him up.**

**Suddenly, one of the Alicia's explodes into water, as an arrow pierces through her. Arashen notches another arrow to his bow, while the remains of Hikaru's clones explode.** **Hikaru is cut by one of the petals. Hikaru shouts to Arashen and Alicia, "I didn't think I would have to use one of my signature moves so soon. First step Shadow clone jutsu." One clone of Hikaru fades into existence both with an activated Kekkai Genkai. **

"**Arashen you should know my next attack, and Alicia, this will be a surprise. Torezongan Kenjutsu Style 10 Instant slashes." Both Hikaru's vanish and reappear with their swords held out to the side. One is next to Arashen and the other next to Alici**a. **Arashen's eyes go wide, before the attack connects, and sends him flying, cut up. Alicia manages to draw out her katana in time, and block most of the slashes, but a few get through. Suddenly, the scent of both Hikaru's, and Arashen's blood hits her nostrils, and a wide grin appears on her face.**

**"So..... much......**_**BLOOD!**_**" Her fangs come out, before she latches onto the neck of the Hikaru that attacked her, and began sucking it's blood, before it disappeared.**

**Meanwhile, Arashen got up, his face full of worry. "She's gone into bloodlust. I need to end this!" He creates a shadow clone, and both bite their thumbs, before summoning a dragon and phoenix. The shadow clone disappears, while Arashen runs through hand signs.** **Hikaru charges his chakra to his back and forms two angelic wings and shouts "WINGS OF KAMI!" Hikaru then flies at high speed with his sword held straight right at Arashen.** **Suddenly, a whip of water wrapped around him, and dragged him down, to come face to face with Alicia. Neither of them noticed that the dragon and phoenix had erupted into flames, before converging with Arashen.**

**Alicia grinned, as she licked Hikaru's neck. "Time to taste the real thing." She opened her mouth to bite down, but stopped, as a black drop of liquid fell on Hikaru's cheek. More black liquid fell, and both Hikaru and Alicia looked up, to see it was raining oil.**

**"Time for me to end this." Arashen said, as he held up a bow, that was designed to look like a phoenix. He also had on samurai armor, that had a dragon theme to it. He readied an arrow on the bow, and the arrow lit on fire as he launched it. He suddenly crossed his fingers, and the arrow multiplied into hundreds. Arashen smirked.**

**"Ranger Art, RAIN OF FIRE!" The oil exploded into flames, which fell towards Alicia and Hikaru, who separated, and leapt away. The liquid flames hit the ground, scorching everything in their path.**

**Hikaru flies high back into the air and screams out "TIME FOR ME TO WIN THIS! But first shadow clone jutsu." 20 Hikaru's fade into existence. FINAL TOREZONGAN KENJUTSU STYLE 1000 instant slashes. At once all 20 Hikaru's vanish. 10 reappear at Arashen's side each with their sword on a place of Arashen's body. The other ten appear at Alicia's side in the same position as the other ten. Arashen smirks. **

**"Not today." Before the Hikaru's attaack, he flares his chakra, throwing all of them back. Arashen pants slighty, but draws in a deep breath, and settles his breathing. Suddenly, dragon wings sprout from his armor, as the bow turns into a phoenix themed katana. he points it at Hikaru, and shouts "Eternal Flame!" The sword lights up, and fire rushes at Hikaru.**

**Meanwhile, Alicia merely uses a Substitution with one of the Hikaru clones, and it is slashed to pieces. She finishes the rest off with her katana, but then slumps slightly, panting.** **Hikaru makes one final shadow clone and uses the last of his chakra to teleport behind Alicia and arashen with their words held at their throats. Both Hikaru's say to them "Surrender or die."**

**Arashen is still smirking. "They never learn." Suddenly the Hikaru behind him lights on fire, from the phoenix flame Arashen had launched at him. Meanwhile, Alicia head butts Hikaru, and slips under the blade before it can slit her throat. She turns and grabs him, her blade at his throat, while Arashen's blade is at her throat, and Hikaru's blade appears at his chest.**

**Arashen just continues to smirk. "It seems we're at a draw. Especially with the chakra repressing seal I placed on the ground." They all looked down, to see a hastily drawn seal on the floor.**

**Hikaru smirks as well "Nor do you. But since I cant use my kekkai genkai anymore, a draw it is."**

**They all remove their swords, and let go of their various kekkai genkai's, or jutsus.**

**LR: Wow...... that was impressive. Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. Till next chapter.**

**All of Alicia's blood related jutsu's belong to her, or who she got them from, as does thew water whip. And all of Hikaru's stuff belongs to aaa222xx. I hope you all enjoyed, and this is the LAST author fight I'm doing in a chapter. It's too much stress, and takes up too much room.**


	27. Changes in the Air

**Reviewer chapter 11. This may, or may not be the last reviewer chapter for this story. I'm awaiting word from a reviewer, in case he wants to show up. However, I'm not doing anymore this story, so either this, or the next one, will be the last.**

**Anyways, today's reviewers are HeiRyuu, and Bill Alain (formerly Real Author).**

**HR: Hey.**

**BA: Hi. I hope you don't mind, I invited a few people along.**

**Detailed Bill Alain: Greetings**

**Insane Bill Alain: BLEKEM! (Runs around)**

**LR: O....... kay........**

**RS: YEAH! WEIRD GUY! (Chases after IBA, both yelling Blekem!)**

**HR: Well..... I'm here to do what others have failed at! BANKAI! (A/N: I don't know much about Bleach, so I assume they yell that. Forgive me if they don't.)**

**HR becomes covered in hell dragon scale armor. He growls, before launching black flames at the Ranger Lair walls. Suddenly, ice streams freeze both streams of fire.**

**IDR: Another one? I tire of dealing with those who attack Leafie's walls.**

**DBA: You know, it is fascinating, the way LR has managed to combine Lord of the Rings, with Naruto. I didn't think it could be done, but it has. You see (begins to ramble on. Most of those present ignore him)**

**HR: I will destroy those walls! (Attacks again, and IDR moves to stop him)**

**BA: Right...... so I have some questions. First, are you going to include any other LOTR creatures in you story? Like Shelob, or Fell Beasts, or Orcs?**

**LR: Well, I've had wargs and Ents so far. I do plan to have orcs, and trolls. There will be others, but, I won't reveal them now. They will be a surprise for later.**

**IBA: BLEKEM!**

**RS: BLEKEM!**

**Alicia: Their annoying me.**

**Itachi: Perhaps we should deal with them.**

**Alicia: I love it when you talk like that. (Kisses him, before chasing after RS and IRA.)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Lord of the Rings, or Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Changes in the Air**

Gaara and Kankuro both peeked around the corner of the building they were hiding behind. Gaara looked back at his ni-san.

"Remind me why we are doing this?" He said. "What is the point?"

Kankuro looked at Gaara. "This, otouto, is a sacred tradition amongst siblings. It is something we must do, without fail. If we didn't, who knows what horrors could befall Temari." Gaara just looked back around the corner.

"But..... their just playing Go." Kankuro sweat dropped, as he watched Temari and Shikamaru playing a game of Go underneath a tree, near one of Shikamaru's favorite cloud watching spots.

"You're very good." Temari muttered, as she readied her next move. Shikamaru merely shrugged, as he studied the board with lazy eyes.

"So are you." He then saw Temari move, and let out a sigh, before placing his piece. "Game."

Temari just stared at the board, then looked up at him. "..........3 out of five?"

Shikamaru just shook his head. "Let's watch the clouds for a while." They both laid on their backs, and looked at the sky. Nearby, Kankuro became even more alert.

"Now....... we must be vigilant. Right Gaara?" When he got no response, he looked, to see Gaara was gone. Kankuro sighed before turning back to watch Temari.

Temari and Shikamaru just looked up at the sky. While they were, Temari thought about her strange friend next to her.

Afer the invasion, Temari found life in Konoha different. In Suna, she was treated with the respect given to the daughter of the Kazekage. But there was also fear, because her ni-san was Gaara. Here in Konoha, a lot of people treated her with indifference, because to them, she was nobody. Others treated her with some hostility, simply because of who Gaara was. But there was a difference, in Suna and Konoha's hatred towards her otouto.

In Suna, they hated Gaara because he was supposed to be their weapon, and ended up being a failure. In Konoha, they hated Gaara simply because he held the Shukaku. It made her wonder why she agreed to live here. Then she remembered that Gaara was happy here. And that she did have friends. Lily, Naruto's adoptive sister, Kin, Haku, and that Ino girl were all quite friendly to her. And then Shikamaru here. He called her troublesome, but seemed to enjoy her company, because she was like him, and the exact opposite of him at the same time.

She smiled, before pointing out a cloud. "That one is interesting." She said. Shikamaru nodded.

"It almost looks like a duck. You know..... I think clouds have it better then us. They never have to worry about anything." Temari glanced at him.

"Really? That's true, but...... they also can't feel. They never know things like friendship. And, their always moving."

Shikamaru just sighed. "I didn't think you could make being a cloud sound so troublesome. Congratulations." Temari just smirked, before they fell silent. After several minutes, Temari sighed, and got up.

"I better get going. Who knows what Kankuro has gotten himself into." Shikamaru just nodded, and Temari started to walk away. Suddenly, Shikamaru's voice stopped her.

"You know...... out of all the girls I've met so far...... you're probably the least troublesome." She turned to answer, only to see him walking away in another direction. She looked forward again, a small smile on her face.

Elsewhere, in her room in the Namikaze estate, Matsuri glared at the ceiling. She had been in this village for almost a month. And still, she was no closer to her goal.

_What is his weakness? How can I deal with him?_ She thought. She sat up, looking back at the notes she had taken, while watching Gaara train.

She hadn't always hated the red haired jinchuuriki. She had once admired him, to a degree. She had seen the way he was treated in the village. How he had been hated, ignored, left alone. That was why she admired him. He seemed to be able to survive, despite being alone. She had been alone too. Her parents were killed by bandits, giving her a phobia of weapons.

When she first was taken into the Suna orphanage, she tried to make friends. But most of the other kids left her alone, because she was so quiet. When she had been admitted to the Academy, she had seen him.

She knew who he was. She knew he was a psychotic killer. And yet, she couldn't help but admire him. He was alone, but it didn't seem to affect him. He was hated, scorned, and had several assassination attempts on him. Yet, despite all that, he stayed. He stayed in his home, and fought for it, even if it was for his own selfish desires. She admired him for it.

Then the chuunin exams came. And the invasion. And then word came back. The invasion was a failure. And Gaara, his two siblings, and their sensei, had defected to Konoha. Matsuri had been crushed. Crushed, because the person she had admired, from a distance, had betrayed the village, and to a degree, her.

Now, here she was. She didn't know why, but..... some anger inside her demanded that she kill him. That she destroy him utterly. Which is why she was now sitting here, trying to make a plan.

_He is able to sleep now. Perhaps I can catch him with his defenses down. But just to be sure, I should find a way to neutralize them. _She nodded, as she continued her work.

_In the Land of Snow_

The coronation of Koyuki Kazahana was celebrated by all, in the capital city. In the two weeks since the death of Dotou, the generator had failed, but Snow was still a long time in coming. All ready, engineers were working on a newer version.

The shinobi had recuperated from their various wounds and exhaustion, and now watched, as Koyuki stood on the balcony of the new Daimyo Palace. She was wearing regal robes, with a large hat on. Next to her, Sandayuu stood, dressed in the best ceremonial armor of Yuki.

Kiba smiled, as he gently rubbed the head of the small warg pup nestled in his jacket. Her head was poking out above the zipper. Akamaru was under his hood, lying on Kiba's head. Kiba had decided to name the warg pup Keiki (chance), because of the fact that she was being given a chance to prove that she wasn't like the rest of her species.

Naruto smiled, as he and Hinata stood side by side, watching Koyuki bow to her people, having taken the oath of the Daimyo, to lead and protect her people. They smiled at each other, before kissing.

Kakashi seemed to be a slight wreck. He hadn't suffered any major wounds, but the lack if his usual reading material was hurting. Still, for some reason..... he felt he needed to prove to Kurenai he was sincere in his apology. Meanwhile, the red eyed rookie jounin kunoichi watched Kakashi from the corner of her eye.

_I can't believe he actually went through the whole mission so far, without reading his book. Did he really think I meant it?_

After the ceremony, the shinobi, along with several other high ranked officials, joined Koyuki in a celebration. Near the refreshment table, the shinobi spoke with Koyuki.

"I can't thank you all enough for what you did. You really helped me out. Especially you, Naruto." she said. Naruto just smiled, and waved his hand.

"It was an honor to protect you, Koyuki-hime. Besides, I think this was thanks enough." He held up a photograph, which showed an exhausted, but awake Naruto, blushing, as both Hinata and Koyuki kissed his cheeks. It was also autographed by Koyuki.

Sakura asked something that she had though of. "So, now that you are the Daimyo, will you stop being an actress?"

Koyuki just smiled, as she clutched a script in her hands. All the shinobi's eyes widened, as they saw the title. Kakashi seemed to be having a fit, as he saw the script to the movie of his favorite book series.

"I think I can handle doing both." Koyuki said. "Although, I'm doing one of the acting parts, instead of the more....... 'risque' parts." She set the script to one side. Kurenai saw Kakashi was having a hard time restraining himself, and gently pulled him away, to talk for a bit.

The group, minus Sasuke, spent several hours talking, and celebrating. The last 'loyal' Uchiha, however, was sitting in his room. Once again.... he had been upstaged by Naruto.

_That dobe. He seems to be getting everything! All the power I need to kill Itachi. All the enemies I should be fighting! He's a chuunin, and I'm not! He even has a girl, and I don't!_

Sasuke had been more then a little upset, when he found that the best girls for him to revive his clan with weren't interested. The Hyuuga's had all ready said no. Sakura had drifted away. She was strong now, and getting stronger. Sasuke now saw her as a potential mate, but she was no longer interested in him. Ino had also disappeared, seemingly throwing herself into training.

Sasuke growled, as he flopped back on the bed. _How am I to achieve my goals! HOW!_

Suddenly, he found himself surrounded in a grey colored environment. He quickly sat up, looking around. When he turned, he stopped, as he saw a giant, flaming eye, with a black slit for a pupil_._

"**If you would have you wish...... then GRANT ME MINE! When you are offered power, take IT!**" Suddenly, the vision faded, and Sasuke found himself back in his room.

"What....... what was that?" He whispered.

The next morning, the shinobi boarded a ship, and headed back for home. Naruto sat on the prow, watching the sky. As the ship caught a breeze, Naruto suddenly stiffened, his eyes closed. Hinata came up behind him.

"Naru-kun? Is something wrong?" Naruto turned to her..

"I don't know. The spirit's of wind....... they tell me change is coming. But for good or bad........ I don't know." Hinata slowly stepped close, and placed a hand on his cheek. He smiled at her, and pulled her close. Slowly the two kissed, before Hinata settled her head against his chest.

"Whatever does come..... we'll face it together." She whispered softly. Naruto just nodded.

"Yes, together."

_Two days later_

The two teams had returned to Konoha, and presented themselves to Tsunade. She smiled as she read over the mission report.

"Very good. Not only did you complete the mission, but also helped us gain a valuable ally. Their technology will help aid Konoha. Good work, all of you."

As they all beamed, Tsunade turned back to her paperwork. "You all can go now." They bowed and left. As the door closed, Tsunade smirked, as she created a few Shadow Clones. _Thanks Sarutobi-sensei, and Naruto for telling me about that._

Outside, the genin split up. Sasuke went to go train, Sakura left to find Ino or Lee, Kiba went to show Keiki to his family. He needed to have his nee-chan Hana look her over, and soon.

Shino went to report to his family, while Hinata, Elroth, and Naruto left for the Namikaze estate. Kurenai was about to go look for Ino, when Kakashi stopped her.

"Ummmm, Kurenai? I was....... well, I was wondering........ would you like to have dinner with me? Nothing fancy. Just too colleague's talking and eating."

Kurenai looked at him, before smiling. "Sure. See you around seven." She turned, and walked away, while Kakashi smiled. He started to reach for his book, but stopped, as he looked at Kurenai's retreating form.

_I've gone this long. Let's see how much longer I can go._ He smiled, as he headed off.

At the Namikaze Estate, naruto sent one hundred clones to put the finishing touches on the tower he was building. They entered the estate, to find Kankuro all banged up, while Gaara was shaking his head. Naruto looked at them questioningly.

"What happened?" Gaara pointed at Kankuro.

"He said that it was a sacred tradition, that siblings spy on each other, when their out with a member of the opposite sex. Something about protecting them. When Temari nee-chan found out...... well you can see she wasn't happy."

Naruto and Hinata just laughed, as they headed down to the training dojo with Elroth. When down there, they found Matsuri training on some basic level jutsus. She stopped, and bowed to the three of them, before hastily leaving. Naruto watched her go. "You know, there is something about that girl I don't entirely trust."

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just.... she always seems to avoid us, she never smiles, or laughs. But I've seen her following Gaara, and watching him. Almost like...... she's studying him."

Elroth nodded. "I've seen it too. Maybe I should start following, her, when I can. But for now...... bow practice!" Elroth drew his bow, and Hinata picked up a small bow, since she still needed to work on her muscle strength, before she would be able to use her Lorien Longbow. Both she and Elroth began launching arrows down range, while Naruto merely headed into the library, and pulled out several different scrolls. He sighed as he sat down, and began to read them over.

_In Oto_

Orochimaru looked at the four members of his elite bodyguard unit. Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon, and Tayuya. Each of them stood at attention as he began to speak.

"In a few weeks time, we will have a window of opportunity to gain my future body. This one is all ready beginning to reject me. You all will go, and retrieve my future host for me. Remember...... failure is not an option."

The four of them nodded, bowed, and left. Almost immediately Kidomaru turned to the others. "We should begin planning for our infiltration of Konoha."

Tayuya just snorted. "Like we need to worry about that kind of shit. You know that we'll get it, no matter what Konoha might have."

Jirobo scowled at Tayuya. "You know I hate that kind of language."

"Like I care, you oversized fat ass! I sweat, I don't know why I f%$^-ing put up with you!" Tayuya stormed off to her room, and slammed the door. She sighed, as she plopped on her bed.

While she always had a short temper, as far as she could remember, she had been a lot more irritable lately. The reason why were dreams, maybe even memories, that seemed to come out of no where. Tayuya couldn't remember anything from before she had her curse seal. But now, she would sometimes see what she assumed was her younger self, playing with a girl her age, who had long black hair. The other little girl reminded her of that genin they used to have around here. _What was her name? Kan? Kie? Kin....... that's it. Kin._

Tayuya remembered her. For some reason, she always seemed to look at her, with a sad look. Sometimes, she would help Tayuya out of no where. Tayuya didn't understand why. _I mean, I was always a bitch to her. Hell, I'm a bitch to anyone but Orochimaru-sama, and Kabuto-sama. _

The red haired Oto kunoichi sighed, and closed her eyes, as she tried to sleep an dreamless sleep. But once again, her sub conscious was filled with memories she didn't remember.

_In Konoha_

Kin looked at the photo of her, and her adoptive nee-chan. She sighed, as she closed her eyes, and put the picture away.

_Tayuya...... please, be safe. _She opened her eyes, as a knock echoed off her bedroom door. "Yes?"

"Kin? Kiba's here. He said he wanted to show you something." Naruto smiled as he left. Kin quickly got up, and headed downstairs. Kiba was standing near the door, and he smiled as she appeared.

"Hey Kin-chan. It's good to see you again." He said. Kin came over, and hugged him. Neither would admit it, but they were really close friends.

"It's good to see you back home, safe and sound. You wanted to show me something?" Kiba nodded, and unzipped his coat. Keiki blinked up at Kin, before yawning. Kin gave out an, "awwwwww", as Kiba placed Keiki on the floor, along with Akamaru. The warg pup came over to Kin, looked up at her, and then sniffed one of her black boots.

Kin crouched down, and pet her. "She's adorable." Kiba just smiled.

"Me, Naruto, and Elroth found her in a cave, during our mission in Yuki. She's a warg. Their actually pretty dangerous, and vicious creatures, but....... her whole family was slain, and she would have died, if I left her alone. I thought maybe if she was raised in an environment like Akamaru...... well, she could prove that you can't judge a book by it's cover."

Kin nodded, as she stroked Keiki. The warg licked her hand, before wandering back to Kiba, and pawed his leg. Kiba picked her back up, and placed her in his jacket, while Akamaru went back onto his head. "Do you want to go hang out for a bit?"

Kin eagerly nodded, and the two headed off. Naruto and Hinata, who had been watching them, smiled.

"They really like each other." Naruto said. Hinata just nodded.

Elsewhere, Kakashi stood outside Kurenai's door. He ran through a mental checklist in his mind. _Okay. Book is at home, plenty of money to spend, deodorant, mouthwash. Everything checks out._ He knocked on her door, and waited for a few minutes.

Kurenai eventually opened the door, and smiled at Kakashi. "You're actually on time." Kakashi shrugged.

"I've been doing that more often, since Naruto talked to me in Wave. Shall we?" He held his arm out. Kurenai just smiled, before moving past him. Kakashi shrugged again, before moving to walk next to her.

The two of them headed to a small restaurant, which sold mostly regular, good meals. Nothing fancy, but nothing fast either, like ramen. As they waited, Kurenai looked at his masked face.

"So tell me something? How do you eat with the mask? In fact....... why do you wear that mask?"

Kakashi just smiled. "Because I think it's cool? And the way I eat is....... well........ I pull it down, but I usually eat so fast, only someone actually watching me can see my face, before I'm done."

Kurenai looked intrigued. "What about tonight? Are you just going to blaze through your food?"

Kakashi looked around, before looking back at her. "I'll tell you what. If you put up a genjutsu, so that everyone else thinks I'm eating through my mask........ I'll let you see what is underneath."

Kurenai looked shock for a second, before nodding, and putting the genjutsu up. As their food arrived, Kakashi slowly reached up to his mask. "Okay....... behind this mask....... is......" he pulled it down, to reveal a lighter colored mask, except that it had an opening for his mouth, "another mask!"

Kurenai just looked at him, before sighing. "Well....... at least I can say I've seen the lips of Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi just laughed, as he began to eat.

"Sorry. I just....... well....... I guess you could call it a sign of trust. My face........ the way I act...... it's really all a mask." Kurenai looked at him, surprised.

"A mask?"

Kakashi nodded. "My face mask is like a symbol to me. If I was to ever fully remove it....... it would mean I trust that person completely. And I would not only remove my physical mask, but the personality mask I have up as well."

Kurenai just looked at him, truly amazed. "You mean...... the being late..... the perverted books........it's all an act?" Kakashi nodded, as he chewed his food.

"Yeah. It is." He said softly, before going back to his food. Kurenai got the hint to drop the subject, and began eating her food. Several minute's passed by in silence, before Kakashi looked up with a smile.

"Well, I've revealed some stuff about me. What about you?" Kurenai thought for a few moments.

"I guess...... well I guess there's not really much to tell about me. I was orphaned when I was a little girl. My mom had died of illness, and....... my male parents had abandoned us shortly after I was born." Kakashi saw the hurt in her eyes, and gently placed a hand on hers. She smiled at him, and continued. "When I was old enough, I entered the academy. And...... well, this may sound weird, but..... I was totally jealous of you and your teammates."

Kakashi's uncovered eye went wide, as Kurenai explained. "I.... well, I ........ had a crush on the Yondaime." She looked down, blushing in embarrassment. Kakashi just smiled and chuckled a little.

"You weren't the only one. Minato-sensei had a lot of fangirls. Except Kushina. She was the only one to not be a fangirl around him. And that's what piqued his interest."

Kurenai just nodded. "Well, it's too be expected. Besides, he was so many years older then me."

The two talked for a while, as they finished up their meal. Kakashi insisted on paying, but Kurenai shot him down, and payed for her own meal. Kakashi pulled up his lower face mask, as Kurenai released the genjutsu. The two walked out of the restaurant, only to find themselves face to face with Anko. The Special Jounin looked at both of them in shock, before smiling a somewhat evil smile.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" She said. Both kurenai and Kakashi blushed, though it was hard to tell with Kakashi. Kurenai looked to the side.

"We're just having dinner, Anko."

"Really, Kurenai-chan? Did you see his face?" At that moment, Kakashi turned to Kurenai.

"I, um........ I gotta go. I had fun." He smiled, before leaving. Kurenai looked at Anko, who was smiling expectantly at her.

"Well?"

Kurenai sighed. "I saw his lips, but that's it. He has another mask on underneath that one, with an opening for his mouth." Anko squealed excitedly.

"You've still gotten the farthest out of anyone! Lucky!" She grabbed Kurenai, and dragged her away, intent on getting all the information she could out of her. Kurenai sighed, as she let Anko drag her.

_This is going to be a long night._

Naruto had walked Hinata to Kurenai's door. They had just finished dinner at Ichiraku's, which had now expanded, to include a few other recipes shared with them, by Lily and Elroth. Lily had actually gotten a part time job helping out there, much to her's and Ayame's delight, since they were good friends.

Naruto noticed the lights were off in their sensei's apartment. "I guess she's out." Hinata nodded, while producing a key, and opened the door. She turned to Naruto and nodded inwards, to the house. Naruto followed her in, removing his sandals, as Hinata turned on some lights, and closed and locked the door. The two of them sat down on the couch, and Hinata turned, so she could lean back, and lay against Naruto. He wrapped his arms around her, and they just stayed like that, talking about whatever their mind focused on.

After several minutes, Naruto looked down at Hinata. "Have you talked with Hanabi lately?" Hinata nodded.

"I actually spoke to her before we left on the mission. She says that my tou-san has had all the Elders who were part of the plot against me sealed, and placed below even the branch family. Not only that, but any of their family members who knew about their plot were sealed as well. She also said...... she also said my tou-san is incredibly depressed. She hears him actually crying sometimes, and whispering that 'he failed her'."

Naruto nodded softly. "I wonder who he is talking about. I would guess either you, or your kaa-san." Hinata nodded softly.

"I don't think I'm ready to go back yet. The clan....... they just hide so many secrets. And....... there's no family unity. It's...... it's always been about the clans image, above it's members. It's why I want to change the clan, so much." She closed her eyes, and sighed. Naruto just leaned over, and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry. One way or another..... we'll change your clan, for good." Hinata smiled at him, and leaned her head up, bringing her lips to his. The two stayed like that for several seconds, before pulling apart. Hinata smiled at him, before blinking sleepily, and yawning. Naruto smiled, as he picked her up, and carried her to her room. He gently set her on the bed, and she shed her coat, before hugging him, and kissing him again.

"Good night, Naru-kun." She whispered.

"Good night, _vanya aranel _(beautiful princess)." He whispered back. Hinata blushed at that, as he slowly left the room, and headed out, back to his home. She smiled, as she changed into a pajama tank top, and bottoms. When she heard the door open, she stepped out of her room, to see a slightly haggard Kurenai.

"Are you okay, Kurenai-sensei?" Kurenai just nodded.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I was only tortured for information, by Anko." Hinata giggled, before saying good night, and going to bed.

As Naruto returned to the Namikaze Estate, he looked at the tower, only to smile at the sight of it.

_It's done. _He smiled, as he headed back in. Twenty minute's later, dozens of clones came out, bearing scrolls and books. They entered the tower, and then exited, making several similar trips. They did this for a few hours, before dispelling.

_Next Day_

Kakashi sat in his room, staring at his collection of adult literature. He had gotten ready for the day, and was reaching for the next volume, when he suddenly realized something...... he felt like he didn't want to read it. He had just stood there, before sitting down.

He had originally started reading these books, to take his mind off of the memories of the death of his teammate and sensei, and the disappearance of his first love. After that, it became a hobby. But now..... something about last night, with Kurenai, was making him stop. He looked at the books, then looked at one book. It was almost untouched, with a layer of dust on it. He gently picked it up, and smiled, before wiping it clean, and placing it in his pocket.

He headed to the Hokage's office, the light green book opened, as he walked. When he reached the office, he put the book away, and entered, to see a couple other jounin present. Most of them were shocked, as he smiled, and gave a lazy "Yo."

"Kakashi? You're early, for you." Tsunade said. Kakashi just shrugged, and Tsunade sighed. "Well, I do have a mission for you. There's trouble in Kusa. Check it out, and report back to me." Kakashi nodded, before disappearing.

At a bridge over the river that ran along the outskirts of Konoha, Team 7 had barely arrived, to meet up with their sensei. Sakura smiled at Kiba.

"So, how is Keiki?" Kiba just smiled back.

"She's doing great. Hana nee-chan checked her over, and got her all her shots. My kaa-san says when she is used to the rest of the clan, she'll start teaching her some of the basic battle techniques of the Inuzuka dogs."

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared above them, above one of the gates of the bridge. "Hey everyone."

Six eyes became white, and three jaws hung in surprise. Finally, Kiba found his voice. "Y-y-y-you're here on time." He said.

Kakashi just nodded. "Yep. I thought I would tell you all that I'm going on a mission. I'll be out of the village for a while. Until then, just keep training." He smiled before disappearing again.

Sakura shrugged. "I think I'm going to find Lee-kun, and train with him for a bit." Before she could leave, Kiba stopped her.

"Lee-kun?" Sakura blushed.

"Well........ he..... asked me out yesterday." She said. Sasuke glared at her, before leaving, while Kiba just smiled.

"That's great. He seems like such a better person for you, then Sasuke." Sakura just nodded.

"You know what? I totally agree with you." With that, she turned, and headed off. Kiba just chuckled, before heading off.

Elsewhere, Team 8 was busy training with Kurenai, when Jiraiya stopped in. "Naruto, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Naruto nodded, and stepped over to him. "Yeah?" Jiraiya pulled out a scroll.

"Look. I'm going to be leaving for a bit, to get in contact with my spy network. Here's a scroll, to aid you in your training." Naruto looked at the scroll, then at Jiraiya.

"This better not just say 'gut's' at the end of it, or something." Jiraiya chuckles, before swiping the scroll back, and handing him a new one.

"Sorry, wrong scroll. Anyways, I hope that helps." Naruto just nodded, and Jiraiya turned away.

"Hey Ero-sennin!" As Jiraiya stopped, Naruto grinned at him. "Thanks."

Jiraiya just smiled, before leaving. Naruto took the scroll back, and set it close by, before rejoining his team.

In the Namikaze library, Matsuri's eyes were wide, as she stared at the jutsu in front of her. "This is it. This is how I'll do it." She smiled, as she recorded the jutsu down, before placing the scroll back, and leaving the library.

* * *

**LR: Sorry about the shorter chapter. It was meant to be more of a filler anyways.**

**BA: I actually have one more question.** **You've played ****Lord of the Rings: The Third Age****, right? How fard have you gotten?**

**LR: I've beaten the game several times. And, I actually have a special cheat, that works wonders. It doesn't make you invincible, but it gives you a major edge in battle.**

**RS and IBA: BLEKEM!**

**DBA is still rambling, while Naruto just plugs his ears.**

**Naruto:** **Does he ever shut up!**

**HR: TAKE THIS! (Launches attack against IDR)**

**IDR: Not happening. (Freezes the attack)**

**Suddenly, Alicia's katana blade tickles HR's neck.**

**Alicia: You're making Itachi-kun angry. And that makes me angry.**

**LR: *sighs* Okay, that's enough. Alicia, please let him go. HR, please stand down.**

**(Everyone does. LR smiles happily)**

**LR: See? We can get along, can't we?**

**HR suddenly flares with power again, attacking Alicia. She dodges, and Itachi attacks him, followed by Alicia, and IDR. LR just looks at the ground in despair.**

**LR: Guess not.**

**Okay. There is one more reviewer chapter left. However, it is the last one for this story. I hope you have enjoyed them.**


	28. Betrayed

**Here is reviewer chapter 12, with Beserkians fury.**

**Fury: Hello, everybody.**

**Everyone: Hey!**

**Fury: So, this is the Ranger Lair? Nice. I was.... I was wondering, is Sasuke around?**

**LR: Well....... he just got out of intensive care. Tsunade was able to fully heal him, and....... managed to re-attach some......."missing articles".**

**Sasuke enters: Someone asking for me?**

**Fury: DIE! (Starts lobbing frag grenades at him)**

**Sasuke: Why does everyone hate me?! (Runs away, with Fury chasing him, and still lobbing hand grenades)**

**RS: Should we stop him?**

**LR shakes his head: Even if I wanted to, which I don't, Alicia and Itachi would stop us.**

**Alicia and Itachi are watching, sharing a box of pocky between them. Alicia cheers, when one grenade comes close to getting Sasuke.**

**LR shrugs his shoulders: Let's get going.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Betrayed**

Matsuri looked over the information she had written down. She smiled, as she slowly began the necessary preparations. _Excellent. Now, I only need to wait for the right moment. And then, I need to strike at the right moment._ _Probably when he falls asleep. Hopefully, all this will work._

Meanwhile, in the newly finished Tower, Gaara finished painting seals on what would become his staff. He nodded as he finished the last one, and looked them all over, as they began to dry. Naruto smiled as he nodded his approval.

"Well done. Now, when the seals have all dried, we'll finish the staff, and you can truly begin learning magic." Gaara smiled, as he looked it over. The staff was made of a light colored wood, that matched the color of sand. The end of it was actually shaped like Shukau's head, making it similar to Naruto's kitsune staff.

As the last of the ink seals dried, Gaara picked it up, and placed it on a special seal on the floor of the Tower's first floor. He began chanting in Sindarin, as he began channeling chakra into the staff. Much like with Naruto's staff, there was an explosion of energy. Gaara picked up his staff, which pulsed with energy. He nodded, before passing out. Naruto caught him, and sighed.

"These rituals are so damn exhausting." He whispered, as he heaved Gaara, and half carried, half dragged him to a near by chair. He placed Gaara in it, before placing his newly finished staff next to him. With that done, Naruto went to a near by desk, and began translating a scroll written in Sindarin.

As he did, his mind began to wander, he thoughts turned towards Sasuke. He sighed, as he placed his brush aside, and sat back. The boy was a menace. He was power hungry, arrogant, and self centered. He believed in his own superiority, simply because of his of these were dangerous combinations in any human. But that wasn't enough.

Sasuke, like every Uchiha, contained a small bit of darkness, and evil in them. As Haun had explained, the Sharingan had been created by mutating the dormant elven blood in a Hyuuga that led to the Byakugan. What had caused this mutation was Morgoth adding the little residual power and spirit of his servant sauron into Madara, and several other Branch Member Hyuugas. In essence, every Uchiha was born with a small portion of Sauron in them.

Add into this mix of arrogance and evil, was the curse mark Orochimaru had placed on Sasuke in the Forest of Death. Naruto had examined the notes taken from Orochimaru's labs in Konoha, and from the few curse marks Konoha shinobi had run into. Most of the info came from examining the curse mark placed on Anko Mitarashi, who was once Orochimaru's apprentice, until he betrayed her. From what Naruto could find out, the curse mark was supposed to give the user immense power, and chakra reserves. However, the cost was great. The curse mark ate away at part of your soul, your mentality. You lost your morals, your inhibitions, and became a person who was willing to do what they needed to do, to get what they wanted.

These three factors turned Sasuke into a walking time bomb, who could go off at any moment, and become a new servant of evil not seen since the Second or Third Age. Naruto shook his head.

_Sasuke should be locked away, until his chakra can be sealed off, or at least the curse seal is removed._ But Naruto knew this would never happen. The council had backed off quite a bit from Naruto, seeing as how he was the son of the Yondaime, he had saved them, and Sarutobi, during the invasion, and that Tsunade had promised to break several bones in their bodies, if they didn't back off. But despite that, they still favored Sasuke, simply because he was still the last Uchiha, and possessed the Sharingan.

His thoughts were interrupted by Elroth, who came in. "Any luck on finding a way to get rid of the curse mark?" Naruto shrugged.

"I've gone over most of my tou-san's notes on seals. There's not much here. Most of the seals will only contain them, not fully remove them. However," he indicated the scroll he had been working on, "I might have found another way. Most seals based on chakra don't have the power, unless you give up your life, or want to lose a few decades of it. But I've been experimenting with seals using magic instead. I actually have a couple of prototypes here all ready set, that just need to be tested." He lifted a couple of paper tag seals, and showed them to Elroth who nodded.

"I see. But how are you going to test them?" Naruto closed his eyes for a moment.

"Currently, we only have two test subjects. Anko-san, and Sasuke. And I doubt very much Sasuke, or the council, will let me test it on him. So, I guess I'll go ask Tsunade-sama if Anko would like for me to try this on her." He placed one of them back on the table, while pocketing the other, as he got up. He glanced at Gaara, before looking at Elroth. "How about our friend? What has she been up to?"

Elroth shrugged. "Nothing much. She locked herself in her room, and hasn't come out except for lunch." Naruto nodded, before pointing to Gaara.

"When he wakes, would you mind helping him back to his room? Tell him we'll begin his training tomorrow." With that, Naruto headed out of the tower.

_At the gates_

Sasuke scowled at the gates of Konoha, as he limped into the village, one arm in a sling. He, Sakura, and Kiba had just returned from a mission the three genin had been on, alone. Their mission had been to go to Tea Country, and escort a runner in a special race there, that would determine which if two clans controlled a town. The runner was actually a former Konoha genin named Idate Morino, Ibiki's otouto. During the race, the team had fought off the same Ame genin they had in the chuunin exams. Then, they had fought an Ame jounin who had actually also been a Konoha jounin, Aoi Rokushou, who had betrayed the village, and tricked Idate into bringing him the legendary Raijin sword, a chakra blade of lightning that was wielded by the Nidaime Hokage. The team had fought hard against him, but Aoi had not been impressed with his skills, and called him weak, and a coward. And then, when he tried to use Chidori, the Raijin had just blocked, and absorbed his attacks, throwing him back. Then, Sakura had managed to put Aoi in a genjutsu long enough for Kiba and Akamaru to use their new **Lightning Dual Fang** attack, which ad them do the Dual fang attack, while using lightning. Aoi had been electrocuted, and sent flying into the open chasm behind him. His broken body could be seen on some of the jagged rocks below, near the river that ran through the chasm.

Sasuke winced, as Ibiki, who had come to get them, and see his otouto, escorted him to the Hospital, while Sakura and Kiba went to report in. The jounin smiled at Sasuke.

"Don't worry about it. A day or two of rest, and you'll be back on your feet. I do want to thank you for protecting my otouto. He turned into a fine person, even if he's not a Konoha shinobi anymore." Sasuke just remained silent.

Idate had been less then happy to be escorted by Konoha shinobi. But both Kiba and Sakura had gotten to him, and made him open up. And in the end, the three were talking like old comrades. While Sasuke had just stayed to side, and brood.

As he was placed into a hospital bed, while his arm was treated, Sasuke mentally thought the same things over and over again._ I'm too weak. The dead last of the Academy did better then me. Everyone seems to be doing better then me. A boy with no skills other then taijutsu beat me! HOW CAN I BECOME STRONGER!_

_In Oto_

Orochimaru nodded to his four subordinates. "Now is the time. Go to Konoha, seek Sasuke out, and offer him power." The Sound Four nodded, and left. Orochimaru turned to Kabuto.

"Get Kimimaro ready, just in case. I don't want to take any chances." kabuto nodded, and left, while Orochimaru sat back. He smiled, before grimacing in pain, and grabbing his arms.

_This body...... it's rejecting me. I have only a few days._ He closed his eyes, before opening them. _It won't matter. Soon, I'll have the ultimate body._

Meanwhile, the Sound Four left, with Tayuya sighing. "So why are we going back to that chicken-shit village? Why can't we wait outside the village, and grab him then?"

Kidomaru shrugged with all three arms. "Sounds like a sound plan to me. A spider let's the prey come to them, not go chasing after it."

Sakon snarled. "We're getting him now, not later! Orochimaru-sama want's him as soon as possible. Otherwise he'll kill us all."

Tayuya just muttered. "Sure. As long as the f$$%-er get's his body, it doesn't matter what happens to us." Jirobo growled at her.

"Please, don't swear." Tayuya just flipped him off, as they headed off.

_Hokages Office_

Tsunade nodded at the report Sakura and Kiba had given her. "Well done, the both of you. The bounty for Aoi will be split between you, as will the reward for returning the Raijin. You're dismissed."

They both bowed their heads, and left, hile Tsunade looked at the other person in the room. "So, you say you can remove curse seals?" Naruto nodded slightly.

"Possibly. I have an experimental tag seal here, that could remove Orochimaru's curse seals. However....... there's no real way to test it, since only he can actually create them. The only way to test it..... is on a marked person." Tsunade rested her chin on her interlaced fingers.

"Well........ that is a problem. The only two available for test subjects are Sasuke, and Anko. Do you know what could happen, should your seal fail?"

Naruto nodded. "Oh yes. There is a ninety-nine percent chance that nothing will happen." Tsunade quirked an eyebrow.

"And?" Naruto looked a little sheepish.

"And...... there's a one percent chance of the seal completely sealing away the person's chakra....... permanently." Tsunade sighed.

"I know the council would never let that happen to Sasuke. And I'm not so happy about using Anko like that. But...... I can ask her, and see what she want's to do." Naruto nodded, and Tsunade called Shizune in, and sent her to get Anko.

Three quarters of an hour later, the Special Jounin came in, and bowed to the Hokage. "You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade indicated Naruto. "Actually, he wanted to see you. He has a proposition for you." Anko glanced at naruto, and gave him a wicked smile.

"Really? Don't you think I'm a little old for you? And what about that Hinata girl?" Naruto just looked at her, before shaking his head.

"As tempting as that might sound, I'm not here about that. I'm here........ because I wanted to ask you something." He showed her the paper seal. "This here is a seal I've been working on, since Sasuke got the Curse Mark, from Orochimaru. With it....... I can possibly remove a Curse Mark seal."

Anko's face became dead serious. "You better not be messing with me, gaki. Or I swear, I will break your neck." Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not. If I did this right, this seal will be able to remove that curse mark, and free you. But I must warn you. There is a one percent chance that........ it will seal away your chakra. You would never be a ninja again."

Anko stood there for a few minutes, thinking. Finally, she spoke. "What the hell? Either way, the curse mark dies." She smiled, before pulling off her trench coat, and turning, so Naruto could have access to the curse mark. He placed his seal over the curse mark, and prepared to channel magic into it.

"I should warn you. This will probable hurt, and you'll need to stay off duty long enough for your body to re-adjust to the lack of the seal." With that, he channeled his magic into the seal. For thirty seconds, nothing happened, and then Anko let out a yell of pain, as she fell to one knee. She was suddenly surrounded in an aura of dark, evil energy, which began to decay, before completely disappearing. She stayed down there, panting, as Naruto peeled away the paper. As he did, the curse mark came up with it, leaving her skin completely unblemished. Naruto looked at the sealed paper, before burning it. As he did, the curse mark in it actually let out a small shriek of pain. Naruto just smirked, as he looked at Anko. She slowly looked up at him, her eye's filled with hope.

"I-is it gone?" She whispered. Naruto nodded, and suddenly, he found himself on the ground, in a tight bear hug, from Anko. She was crying happily into his chest, holding him tightly, He awkwardly hugged her back. Finally she looked up at him, a huge smile on her face.

"You have no idea what you've done for me. No idea. I'm forever in your debt." Naruto just wriggled a bit.

"Ummmm....... well, would you mind getting off me? I don't want someone walking in, and tarnishing your reputation by saying you're a pedophile." She smiled, getting off, and pulling her coat on. She came over, and hugged him again. Naruto smiled, until Tsunade coughed.

"Well, a successful test then?" She asked. Naruto nodded, as anko let him go. "Well then. Anko, you're off duty, until I run a satisfactory check up on you." Anko nodded, before bowing to both of them, and leaving. As soon as she was out of the Tower, they heard her scream in joy, before they saw her running through the streets. Tsunade turned back to Naruto.

"Sasuke is currently in the hospital, so it would be best to hold off, until he's fully healed, and rested. In the meantime, you can work on getting some of the bugs out of it." Naruto nodded, before Tsunade smiled. "You did an incredible thing, helping her. Just like your tou-san."

Naruto smiled even more. "Thank you...... Tsunade-sama." With that, he bowed, and left. Tsunade turned to her paperwork, before creating a pair of shadow clones, which got to work. She sat back, and pulled out an expensive bottle of sake.

"Life is good." She said happily. Little did she know, things were about to turn ugly.

_UchihaEstate, Two Days Later_

Sasuke sat in a tree in the backyard of his families home in the Uchiha district. He glared at the moon, as anger surged through him. _How dare they. How dare they! This is my power!_

The reason for his anger was simple. Naruto and Tsunade had presented the council with the seal Naruto had designed to remove the Curse Mark seal Orochimaru had created. They presented Anko has evidence, since her curse seal was gone. The council, save for Danzou, had immediately agreed, and sent a messenger to Sasuke, informing him that the day after he was released, he would have the Curse Mark Seal removed.

Sasuke was angry, as he had felt the power this seal gave him. It was incredible, and he knew that with this power, he could destroy his brother. But that blond...... that blonde idiot, the dobe, he had to meddle in affairs. Sasuke wished he could just wipe Naruto from the face of the earth. He closed his eyes.

"How...... how do I get more power?" He whispered. Even though he wasn't expecting it, he was given an answer.

"By leaving this shit-hole of a village." A female voice said from his left. He turned, to see a female ninja standing there. She had red hair, brown eyes, and wore a long grey shirt, over black shorts. She had on a black cap like helmet, and armbands. Around her waist was a purple belt made of rope, tied in a bow in the back.

"Come with us to Oto." A voce from behind him made him turn, and see a large man with an orange mohawk. He wore a sleeveless version of the shirt the girl wore, with black pants, armbands, the purple rope belt, and a necklace with several metal pieces hanging from it.

"Our Master, Orochimaru-sama, will give you power." A voice above him caused him to look up, to see a dark skinned man, with a black pineapple hair do. He had six arms coming from his shoulders, each with a black armband. He also had black shorts, and the purple rope belt.

"Then, you will be strong." Sasuke looked down, to see a man with sliver colored hair, that covered the right side of his face. He wore a long sleeved shirt, with a beaded necklace, and black shorts. There was a lump on his back, with the same colored hair as him. Like the others, he had a purple robe belt.

Sasuke looked at them all, noting the Oto headband the one with six arms wore. "Who are you?" He said, getting up. The one with the lump on his back smirks.

"I'm Sakon. My comrades are Kidomaru," He points to the six armed figure, that came out of the tree, "Jirobo," he points to the large man, "and Tayuya." He points to the girl, who just sneers, as she jumps from the roof to the tree.

Sasuke just watches them all. "So, why should I come with all of you? Last I checked, Orochimaru got his ass handed to him by a genin."

Tayuya came close to smacking Sasuke. "That was pure luck. If they both fought now, Orochimaru-sama would win."

Sakon came over to him, and pointed at the Curse Seal on his neck. "You seek power? Well, not only has Orochimaru instructed us to help you master your use of that, but he can teach you things that no one in Konoha could, or would be able to use. Jutsus that no one has seen, and cannot be beat."

Sasuke looked at Sakon for a moment. He was remembering that voice, that echoed through his dreams, and thoughts. It told him that when he was offered power, he should take it. He looked at Sakon.

"Will I gain power? Power enough to kill my brother?" Kidomaru spoke.

"Heck yeah, kid. Orochimaru-sama can teach you to be stronger then any ninja in the world. You'll be feared, respected. You'll have power, or anything else that you want."

Sasuke just stood there. Slowly, he smirked, as he looked at the four of them. "When do we leave?"

Sakon nodded, as he clapped Sasuke on the back, only to have Sasuke twist his arm away. "Don't touch me." He whispered.

Sakon smirked, before another arm emerged from his, and punched Sasuke. Sasuke crashed into the tree, while Sakon stood over him. "Listen, you may have gained the favor of Orochimaru-sama, but don't push it. Any one of us here can kick your ass any day of the week." As if to prove it, his skin became covered in black splotches. "You're not the only special one around here. Now, we'll give you one hour to pack. After that, head out the main gate, and meet with us on that big hill outside of Konoha. You have till morning, then we leave."

With that, the four Oto shinobi left. Sasuke got up, thinking about the choice he had made, before smirking. _This is how I will go strong._

He rushed inside, and immediately began packing everything essential. As soon as he finished, he picked the pack up, before turning to leave. As he did, he stopped, as he saw a picture of him, with Kakashi, Sakura, and Kiba. He looked at it, before smashing it, and leaving.

At the path leading to the main gate, Sakura sighed, as she looked up at the sky. She didn't know why, but tonight, she just couldn't sleep. She watched the sky, thinking about Lee, thinking about how much stronger she was. It was all thanks to Naruto. She smiled, thinking about how she would probably be a weak fangirl still. She still wasn't powerful , but she wasn't someone to think as a weakling anymore. Kakashi-sensei had given her plenty of jutsus to work on, and Kurenai admired her skills in genjutsu. Tsunade had even commented on how Sakura would make an excellent medic, like Hinata was under her tutelage.

As she looked back down, she caught sight of Sasuke walking towards her, a full pack on his back. Almost instantly, she was on the alert.

"Sasuke? Where are you going?" She asked, getting to her feet. Sasuke stopped as he looked at her, before sneering.

"I'm leaving this pathetic village. I'm going to where I can get true power." He said, before turning and walking past her. Suddenly, he felt a hand stopping him.

"You can't leave. You'll be a missing nin. They'll send hunters after you." Sasuke just threw her hand off.

"What do you care? You have your loser boyfriend." Sakura just looked at him, slightly hurt by his words, and angry that he insulted Lee.

"I care because you're my teammate. And I'm trying to stop you from making a big mistake." Sasuke just laughed.

"Big mistake? No. My only mistake was actually believing the garbage that Hatake and everyone else I this village spouts out. Teammates and friends will only slow me down, and make me weak. I'm going to be strong, so I can kill Itachi, and avenge my clan. And ORochimaru is the one who will give me that power."

Sakura closed her eyes, before opening, them, and getting into a battle stance. "I can't let you go, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke just looked at her, before he laughed. "Do you really think you can beat me? With the exception of Ino, you're the weakest of all the rookie genin."

Sakura shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'm not letting you just leave without a fight."

Sasuke just snarled. "So be it." He dropped his pack, and attacked. Sakura was able to block his initial punch, but the second one after plowed into her gut. She backed up, only to get hit by a haymaker. It spun her around, as she fell to her hands and knees. Sasuke just kicked her side, knocking her to the ground.

"Stay down there, where you belong." He turned to leave, only to suddenly have his feet swept out from under him. He hit the ground, and saw Sakura struggling to her feet.

"D-don't...... ever........ underestimate me....... YOU BASTARD!" She went for a dropping ax kick on him, but he rolled away. As he got up, he threw several shuriken and kunai at her. She blocked or dodged them, while holding her ribs, before performing a genjutsu. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, and saw right through it, before attacking. She managed to dodge a few more times, before he backhanded her across the face. Sakura fell again, and Sasuke just looked at her.

"Pathetic." He said, before kicking her in the stomach. She groaned, as she hit the ground. Sasuke turned, and picked up his pack. But as he was about to leave, a kunai went past his head, and stuck into a tree. He felt pain on his right cheek, and immediately touched it with his hand. When he pulled his hand away, he saw it had blood on it. He whirled to see Sakura lying there, groaning.

She looked back at him, whispering, "Something ........to ..........remember me." Then she collapsed into unconsciousness. Sasuke was livid, and would have finished her then and there, but he remembered he was running out of time, and someone might have heard their fight. He turned, and fled from the village.

On the hilltop, he found the Sound Four, who all kneeled down on one knee. Kidomaru spoke. "We will escort you to our leader." Sasuke just smirked.

"Then let's go." He said, as he headed off, not looking back at his village.

Meanwhile, the two chuunin guards who had been assigned to watch the gate grumbled, as they headed to their post.

"What was with that guy? Holding us up for so long." One said. The other shrugged.

"I don't know. But it was weird that he just seemed to disappear when we left. Almost like he was a shinobi." They both rounded a corner, only to see a badly beaten Sakura lying on the ground.

"Quick, alert Hokage-sama! I'll get her to the Hospital!" He quickly began to check her over, before he picked her up in a way to not jostle her injuries. He ran off towards the Hospital.

Twenty minutes later, Tsunade barged into the room ,where the doctors were busy healing Sakura. "Report!"

"She had two fractured ribs, jaw bone, and cheek bone. She also has several bruises on her face, stomach, and chest. She took a beating, but will survive, and should be fully healed in a few days."

Tsunade sighed in relief, before turning to the two chuunin who found her. "Were there any clues as to who did this?"

One of the chuunin handed a kunai to her. "We found this in a tree nearby. There was blood on the blade, which we handed to the labs to test. Other then that, no idea, or evidence."

Tsunade nodded. "We'll have to wait till she is awake, or one of the patrols I sent out brings us information. In the meantime, get to the gate, and lock it down." The two chuunin nodded, and headed off. Tsunade sighed, as she looked at Sakura, whose face was still a grimace of pain, even in sleep. She came over, and began her own healing of the girl.

_Several miles from Konoha_

Sasuke looked at the barrel that Jirobo set down. "What is that?"

Sakon came over, and pulled out a bottle, with small brown pills. "It's how you can unlock the next stage of your Curse Mark. This drug will put your body into a near death state. However, we will place a barrier seal, that will put you into a coma. That way, your body will be able to adjust to the full power of the seal."

Sasuke eyed them, a little worried. "How do I know that this will work? I didn't come along, just so you all could kill me."

Jirobo smiled at him. "Relax, kid. We're Orochimaru-sama's personal bodyguards. He made sure we were all experts in sealing techniques."

Sasuke eyed them all, before advancing, and taking the pill. He swallowed it down, before collapsing. Immediately, Jirobo grabbed him, and put him in the barrel. When that was done, the Sound Four surrounded the barrel.

"**Four Dark Mist Array! SEAL!**" They shouted. Dark energy leapt from their hands, and surrounded the casket, before the lid slammed shut on it. Sakon pulled out four tags, wrote on them in his blood, and threw them at the casket. All of them landed in even intervals on the lid, and sealed it shut. Sakon sighed in relief.

"Good work, everyone. Now, let's get going. Jirobo, you carry him." Jirobo muttered, as he picked the casket up, and the four headed off.

As dawn approached, a pink haired girl lying in a hospital bed began to stir. She groaned softly, as her eyes opened. She looked around for a few moments, looking around, as she got her bearings. But as memories of last night began to flash through her head, she immediately shot up, before crying out in pain. The door to her hospital room shot open, and an ANBu and a doctor came in. The ANBU immediately disappeared, while the doctor rushed to her side.

"Take it easy! Your body is still healing!" He shouted, as he helped her ay back down. She groaned, before looking at him

"Hokage...... I need to talk to Hokage-sama." She said. At that moment, the door burst open, and Tsunade came in.

"Good, you're awake. Now...... mind telling me why you were found heavily beaten, on the path leading to the main gate?"

Sakura nodded. "It's Sasuke. The bastard betrayed us!" She shouted, clutching her chest, as pain arose again. "He left the village, looking for power. I tried to stop him, but he beat me. He was too strong, I ........ I couldn't do anything."

Tsunade immediately turned to the ANBU her. "I want the village on lock-down, immediately! And get me both Naruto Namikaze, and Shikamaru Nara! GO!" The ANUB nodded, before disappearing. Tsunade turned back to Sakura.

"Do you know where he's going?" Sakura closed her eyes, before opening them.

"He's going to Orochimaru." Tsunade nodded.

"You did good. When you get out of here, come see me." With that, she left. Sakura just closed her eyes, as she laid back down to sleep.

In Tsunade's office, twenty minutes later, the two chuunin waited for the blonde sannin. Naruto looked at Shikamaru.

"Any idea what this is about?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"Whatever it is..... it's going to be troublesome." At that moment, Tsunade walked in.

"We have a situation." She said, as she sat down at the desk. "Last night, Sasuke Uchiha left Konoha, in search of Orochimaru."

Both Shikamaru and Naruto stiffened. Shikamaru shook his head. "That can't be. It doesn't make any sense."

Naruto snorted. "It makes perfect sense. Sasuke was power hungry to begin with. Add in that seal Orochimaru put on him, and I'm surprised he only left the village."

Tsunade nodded. "I'm sending a retrieval team after him. Unfortunately, most of the chuunin and jounin are watching Suna's borders, or are needed here, because we are on lock-down. I'm leaving it to you two. Pick a team of genin and chuunin that you can find, and go after them. I'm also going to have Gaara and his siblings in reserve. Your mission will be to find Sauske Uchiha, and bring him back. I would prefer alive, but if all else fails....... I'm authorizing lethal force."

Both of the chuunin nodded, before bowing, and leaving. Shikamaru sighed, as he looked at his new teammate. "Well, what do you think?"

Naruto looked at the sky for a moment. "We need a tracker or two, along with a heavy hitter. Also, I want to bring Elroth along. Now, Shino is out on a mission with his tou-san. Hinata is currently recovering from her last session with Tsunade-sama. Sakura is good, but has the wrong skills for this mission. Tenten is the same, as most of her abilities rely on weapons, and if someone can get them away from her, she's toast. So, that leaves us with Lee, Neji, Chouji, and Kiba."

Shikamaru nodded. I'll round them all up. You go get Elroth, and meet me back at the main gate in thirty minutes."

Naruto headed off to his home, where he found the former Suna siblings, and Elroth. "We've got a problem. Sasuke Uchiha betrayed us, for Orochimaru. We're going after him. Elroth, you're coming along."

Gaara stood up. "What about me?"

Tsunade-sama said she would be holding you three on standby. If we get our ass's kicked, it will be up to you three to come save us."

The three nodded, while Elroth checked over his supplies. Naruto disappeared into the Tower, and emerged several minute's later, with several of the seal tags he used to remove Anko's curse seal. He handed a few to Elroth, before they headed off.

At the gate, Shikamaru waited with Chouji, who was busy sharpening the blades of his ax, Neji, Kiba, and Lee. Lee looked very serious, and suppressed rage filled his eyes, as he had learned what happened. Neji stood near him, offering what comfort and support he could.

Elroth and Naruto joined them, and Shikamaru nodded. "All right. Everyone listen up! You all know what we're doing. The Uchiha left for Oto, and we're going to bring him back. I want everyone to listen closely."

Shikamaru began drawing a diagram. "We're going in line formation. Elroth-san, since you can't jump through trees, you'll have to follow on the ground. The rest of us will move like this. Kiba will be up front, to detect traps, and the enemy. I'll follow, so Kiba can tell me what he finds, and I can plan accordingly. Lee will be behind me, since he's probably our best taijutsu expert here. Naruto, you'll be behind him. With your skills, you can easily finish whoever it is we're fighting up front. Chouji will be behind him, to provide support to the rear, if we're attacked. Neji, you'll be last, to watch our back, incase they attack us from there. Now, show me your supplies."

Naruto smiled, as he opened his kunai pouch. In a matter of moments, Shikamaru had effectively planned out a formation for the team he had.

Shikamaru nodded, as he looked everything over. "All right. I'd say we're good to go." He stood up, and looked everyone over.

"Look. This mission will be tough. No doubt, if Orochimaru is behind this, he'll have some ninjas escorting Sasuke. Now, I don't like the Uchiha that much, but he is a Konoha shinobi, and we have to look out for each other. So....... let's get this done, and bring him back home."

The shinobi all nodded to each other, before looking at the path ahead. With out a word, they headed off, intent on finding their comrade.

* * *

**LR: Well, here's the beginning of the Sasuke Retrieval.**

**Sasuke: WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME! (Runs by.)**

**Fury: Because it's fun! (Throws several senbon, which catch Sasuke in the arms and legs)**

**Sasuke falls to the ground, and Fury drags him off screen. Suddenly, there is a high pitched scream, followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor. Fury walks in, carrying a rusty, serrated knife.**

**Fury: Well........ I couldn't let Anora have all the fun, could I? (Grins, before walking away)**

**LR: Okay........ what is it with people and doing that to him? I mean, I hate him, but not that much.**

**RS: You were the one saying you wanted to throw senbon needles at his-**

**LR: SHHHHHHHHH! You can't say that here!**

**Naruto: I actually feel bad for the teme......... oh well! Can't live in the past! (Walks away, humming happily)**

**DLTLR: I best get him to the med area. (Walks off, before the sound of a body being dragged is heard)**

**LR: Well......... at least no one destroyed the Ranger Lair.**

**AO8: I WILL DESTROY YOU, SASUKE UCHIHA! FALCON PUNCH!**

**LR: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**In space, a huge explosion can be seen, where Earth is located.** **The scene returns to the Ranger Lair, which is in utter ruin. **

**LR: (coughing) Why.... *cough cough*........ WHY!?**


	29. The Beginning of The End

**The Sasuke Retrieval Arc begins! **

**Now, I know a lot of you have been calling for Sasuke's death. Well....... you'll get it. But when and where remain to be revealed. I have plans, and I hope you all will enjoy them, eventually.**

**RS: Well, we've got the parts to rebuild the walls.**

**LR: Excellent! All right, here's what I want! Begin with titanium alloy walls, with dura-steel reinforcements!**

**All the LR personalities, Arashen, Akai and RS nod, before getting to work.**

**LR: Next, I want mithril sheeting over it all!**

**Naruto, and Elroth nod, and immediately get to work readying the mithril**

**LR: IDR, can I ask a favor? When they get done, can you sheet the walls with demonic enhanced ice?**

**IDR: Sure thing. But you owe me one *Grins before turning, and walking away***

**LR: R-r-right. Now...... I'll add the final touch, when it's all done. And when it is...... no one is getting through this wall. *Moves to drawing desk, where he begins muttering calculations***

**Alicia: What about me, and Itachi-kun? Do you need anything from us?**

**LR: I have a special job for you. Hunt down a08, and Sasuke. Drain Sasuke of what blood he has left, and torture a08 for destroying my walls. Keep him alive though. I like his fanfics.**

**Alicia: Ewwww....... Sasuke's blood is so nasty.**

**LR: I didn't say drink. I said **_**drain**_**. How you do it, I don't really care.**

**Alicia suddenly smiles, like it's Christmas morning: Okay! (Kisses Itachi, before running after Sasuke)**

**Itachi: I guess I shall deal with a08. (Leaves the Ranger Lair)**

**LR: Hopefully, that will teach people not to mess with the Ranger Lair ever again.** **(Grins evilly, as he continues to draw up plans)**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**The Beginning of The End**

The Sound Four stopped for a few moments, as Jirobo caught his breath, and shifted the large casket that bore the Uchiha. Tayuya grumbled to herself.

"Can't you move any faster, fatso. We'll have Konoha shinobi all over us in not time!" Jirobo glared at her.

"You're welcome to carry him yourself, you know." He grunted, as he lifted the casket back up. At that moment, a pair of jounin landed in front of them.

"And where do four Oto shinobi think their going, here in Konoha territory?" One asked. He wore his headband like a bandanna around his head, except it was backwards. He also had a senbon in his mouth, like an over sized tooth pick**.**

The Sound Four looked at each other, before looking at the two jounin. "None of your business, really." Kidomaru said.

"What's in the casket?" The other jounin asked. Immediately, the Sound Four tensed, before settling into combat stances, while black markings covered each of them.

"You'll have to beat us, to find out." Sakon said. He threw a kunai at the senbon chewing jounin, who spat his senbon at the kunai, blocking it. The two groups charged each other.

Several miles back, the Sasuke Retrieval Team was moving fast through the trees. Down below, Elroth was keeping up, but still was holding the rear of the group. Chouji shook his head in admiration.

"He's got some crazy endurance." He said. Neji just nodded, while expecting to hear a remark from Lee. But the taijutsu expert said nothing. Neji looked at the back of his teammate.

"Lee-san, are you all right?" Lee merely shook his head.

"I'll be all right, after I've done ten times to Sasuke, what he did to Sakura-chan." Naruto glanced at Lee.

"Be careful, Lee. Don't let your anger and thirst for revenge cloud your judgement. Channel them to work for you, not you for them." Lee nodded.

In front, Shikamaru looked at Kiba. "Have you found anything yet?" Kiba looked at Akamaru, whose snout turned in one direction. The little white dog stated barking.

"Down there!" Kiba yelled, as he headed to a clearing. The entire team followed, and landed in the clearing. Elroth joined them, as Kiba and Akamaru sniffed at the various scents in the area.

"I've got Sasuke's scent, along with four....... maybe five other 's weird, but two scents smell like their on top of each other the whole time." Elroth looked around at the various prints.

"There was a large barrel, or something. Big enough for a person to be placed in. I have...... five pairs of foot prints. A young boy.... probably Sasuke stood here. Suddenly, he stated to fall, until someone caught him, and placed him in the barrel. And there's blood over here." He moved over to another spot. A large, heavy man picked the barrel up. His footprints are deeper, and get deeper as he picked it up. Then..... they disappeared....." Elroth looked up, and saw a few broken branches, and stripped bark, "that way."

Kiba leaped into the tree, and sniffed it, before nodding. "He's right! They went this way!"

Elroth continued to look at the area. "I'd say they have a three hour lead on us. Maybe more." Shikamaru nodded.

"All right team. Keep the formation. Neji, I want you to keep watching our flanks. Got it?" Neji nodded, and the team leapt off, with Elroth running after them.

The team traveled for hours, hardly speaking, to conserve energy. Suddenly, Kiba raised a hand, and they all stopped. Kiba sniffed, before turning to Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Blood. I smell blood, and a few other things. Over there." Shikamaru nodded, before looking at Naruto, who had all ready created a shadow clone. The clone moved forward while the group waited. Suddenly, Naruto stiffened.

"It's two Konoha jounin. Badly beat up, unconscious, and quite possibly..... they could die if we don't take care of them soon." Shikamaru slowly nodded.

"All right. Who here has medical training?" Naruto and Elroth both raised their hands. "Fine. You two take care fo them. Everyone else, stay in the woods, in case of ambush."

Naruto and Elroth quickly rushed into the clearing, where the two jounin lay. Naruto instantly recognized one. "That's Genma. He talked with me for a bit, three days before the Chuunin Exam Finals."

Elroth immediately began checking over their wounds. "It's all pretty bad. I can stabilize them, but not for more then a few hours. They need to get back to Konoha, and fast." Naruto nodded.

"Get them fixed up. I'll send some clones back, to get them to the hospital, and inform Tsunade-sama that we'll need back up."

Elroth began working, using his knowledge of herb-lore, and some healing magic from both him and Naruto. Eventually, he pulled back.

"That's all I can do for them." Suddenly, ten Naruto's appeared. Two picked up a jounin each, while the other six would provide escort. They quickly left, while Naruto signaled the rest of the group. They joined up, and headed on their way.

A couple miles ahead, the Sound Four were still recovering from their battle with the two jounin. "That was....... pretty exhausting." Sakon whispered.

"What did you f$^&-ing expect? It was two jounin, and we had to use our level two Curse Marks." Tayuya grumbled, as she leaned against a tree. Nearby, Kidomaru nodded. Several minutes later, he stiffened, before smiling, as he looked at the others.

"We have company." He whispered, as his disconnected the threads of silk attached to his fingers. After fighting the jounin, they had set up a series of traps. A bunch of obvious trip wires, some not so obvious trip wires, and then a series of invisible silk threads, which Kidomaru was using to detect enemies, while they rested.

About fifteen minute's later, the Sasuke Retrieval Team watched the Sound Four from various positions. Shikamaru closed his eyes for a second, contemplating every move, before nodding.

As one, Chouji and Kiba launch out, attacking the Sound Four. They all jump away, as Chouji slammed his ax into the ground, creating a small quake. Suddenly, Naruto and Neji attack from another angle, forcing the Sound Four to move again. Then, Lee and Elroth struck, causing them to jump one more time. They get ready to fight, only to be stopped, completely immobilized.

"What the f$%^ is this!" Tayuya yells, until a lazy voice behind them answers her.

"**Shadow Possession, **success." Shikamaru stands up, watching them. "You're not the only ones who can lay a trap."

Suddenly, a barrage of shuriken of head for him, and he's forced to dodge, unwittingly releasing the four of them. Jirobo turns into a mud clone, while the real one comes out of the trees, punching Shikamaru at his comrades. They grab him, as Jirobo slammed his hands into the ground. A large dome of earth formed around the group, and Jirobo smirks.

"Got them. You guy's go ahead. I feel like a little snack." He moves towards the wall, and places his hands on it.

"Just don't take too long." Kidomaru said, as he lifted the casket up. The three members of the Sound Four leap away, while Jirobo smirks.

Inside the dome, Kiba growls. "This little dirt pile won't hold us long. Let's go, Akamaru!" The dog barks, as he turns into a beast clone of Kiba. The two use their **Dual Piercing Fang **on the earthen dome. But every crater or scratch they make is healed up. Neji looks around with his Byakugan.

"The walls are filled with chakra, which restores the walls. It also seems we're losing chakra as well." Naruto nodded slowly, before he sat down in the lotus position, gripping his staff in both hands.

"Then let's see if I can't get us out. Hold on, everyone." With that, he closed his eyes, and began chanting lowly.

Jirobo smirked. Besides that one attack, which had failed miserably, nothing was happening inside the dome. _Guess they decided to give up. _

Just as he finished that thought, there was a massive spike of energy in the dome, before parts of it began to break, and bulge out. Suddenly, massive vines, and roots ripped through the walls, encircling them. Jirobo was forced to leap back, as the vines tried to grab him. As he did, the entire dome collapsed, revealing the group of shinobi. The blond one got up from the ground, as they all got into battle stances.

Jirobo clapped his hands. "Very good. No one has gotten out of there before." He suddenly slammed his hands into the ground, and lifted up a huge section of rock. "**Earth Style, Mausoleum Earth Dumpling!**" He hurled the huge thing at the group, but they all dodged out of the way. Shikamaru shook his head.

"We're wasting time. We have to catch up to the others. But we can't leave with this guy here. I'll stay behind, and-."

"No." Everyone turned to look at Chouji, who stepped forward, his ax in hand. "I'll take care of him. The rest of you, get going!" They all were about to protest, when Jirobo charged.

"None of you are leaving!" He yelled, as he prepared to attack. Chouji charged forward, and grappled with him.

"JUST GO!" He yelled back at them. Shikamaru nodded.

"You heard him. Let's get going." With that, they started running after the remaining three Oto shinobi.

Jirobo smirks, before throwing Chouji back. "Do you really think you can stop me? I'm the most physically strongest member of the Sound Four. You can't hope to beat me!" As he says that, black arrow markings began to spread across his face, arms, and chest.

Chouji, who had crashed into the ground, stood up and smiled, as he pulled out his ax. "We'll see about that!" He rushed at Jirobo, who created a wall of earth. Chouji swung his ax at it, but it didn't do much damage. Jirobo knocked the wall over at Chouji, who managed to roll out of the way. Jirobo prepared another wall, forcing Chouji to jump back. He pulled out a container, with three pills in it. They were specially designed Akimichi soldier pills. Each one gave a boost in strength and chakra, but when they wore off, caused pain. The green one was mild, while the yellow one left you severely depleted, and in massive pain. The red one was extremely dangerous, as it would more then likely kill the one who ate it.

He opened it, and pulled out the green pill, popping it into his mouth. He readied his ax, and channeled his chakra into it, before launching himself at the wall.

"**Akimichi Ax Quake!**" He slammed the ax into the wall, causing it to disintegrate, while he plowed through, and at Jirobo. Jirobo, even though he was surprised, managed to dodge to one side. Still, his arm was slashed by the blade of the ax. He growled, as he grabbed Chouji's ax along the handle, and swung him aside, causing him to go flying. Chouji crashed into a tree, losing his ax as he slammed into the tree. As he slumped to the ground, the pain from the first pill enveloped him. Jirobo just smirked.

"Do you really think you could beat me? Please. Your _comrades _left you here, because you were the weakest. They sacrificed their pawn, to move on."

Chouji looked up at him, as he grabbed the yellow pill from the container. _I just hope I don't have to use the red one._He popped the pill in, and eats it. Feeling even more energy flow through him, he got up. Jirobo eye's widened, as Chouji glared at him.

"You're wrong. **Partial Expansion Jutsu! **Arms!" Suddenly, Choujis' hands and arms became many times bigger, and he swatted Jirobo to one side. They returned to normal, and Chouji shouted, "Legs!". His right leg became bigger, as he kicked at Jirobo, who caught his leg.

"Is that all you've go, fatso!" Jirobo yelled, as he threw Chouji into the air.

"Not even started! **Full Expansion Jutsu!**" Chouji yelled, as he was in the air. He suddenly became a Godzilla sized version of himself, and crashed down on Jirobo and the clearing. A massive shockwave shook the forest, and any wildlife still nearby ran or flew away.

Suddenly, Chouji felt himself being picked up. Below him, Jirobo was somehow managing to lift him into the air. As he lifted Chouji u, it became apparent where his new strength had come from. He had activated the second level of his Curse Seal, and now, his skin was a dark brown red. His muscles bulged, with small lumps covering his shoulders and forehead. His orange hair had grown, to become a long, wild mane. The whites of his eyes were black, with the brown parts of his eyes becoming a yellow orange.

He smirked, as he tossed Chouji into the air. Chouji turned back to normal size, as he hit the ground. He groaned out, as even more pain then before hit him, as the yellow pill wore off. Jirobo came over, and stomped on his chest, causing Chouji to let out a cough of pain, along with some blood.

"You see? You're weak, and everyone knew it. Even your so called comrades. You never had a chance to beat me. With this power, I have ten times the strength I had before!" He gripped Chouji, picking him up and throwing him aside.

"Your friends don't care about you. Their all weaklings, and you're the worst of the lot. I'm going to enjoy playing with their corpses when the others get done with them." Jirobo said, as he stood over Chouji. Chouji looked at him, before shaking his head, causing his head band to come off.

In his mind, he remembered how none of the other kids would ever want to play with him. But Shikamaru became his friend. And then Naruto, and everyone else. Chouji closed his eyes. _I'm not going to let you guys down. You believed in me....... and now, I'll prove your faith in me!_Chouji grabbed the red pill, and swallowed it. Jirobo smirked as he prepared to finish Chouji off.

"It's over!" He punched at the ground, only to hit nothing but the shattered earth beneath. His eyes widened, before he looked over his shoulder. Chouji was standing there, but he looked very different. His body was now slim, with muscles visible, from his training with his ax. Also, a pair of butterfly wings, made of chakra, had formed on his back. Chouji's head was down, as Jirobo attacked again.

"That won't help you!" He shouted. Chouji just caught his punch with one hand, and slowly looked up, his eyes burning with a fire of determination that would have made Lee and Gai proud.

"It's no use. I'm a hundred times stronger then before." He whirled, and punched Jirobo into the stomach, causing the Oto ninja to fly into the tree line. Chouji appeared next to him, and grabbed him, throwing him away. He reappeared in Jitobo's path, and grabbed him, choke slamming him into the ground. Chouji disappeared, and reappeared, with his ax in hand. He kicked Jirobo over, so the Oto shinobi was looking up at him.

"No one....... ever........ insults my friends." He said simply, as the butterfly wings channeled into his hands and ax, causing them to glow blue with energy. "Right now, I have enough chakra to level an entire mountain. And it's all aiming right at you."

"Wait..... we can talk this out, right? Please, spare me!" Jirobo yelled. Chouji just shook his head.

"Cowards like you don't deserve to live. NOW DIE!" With a roar, he swung the ax up, before slamming it down. There was a massive shockwave of energy, that blasted all the nearby trees away.

Chouji swayed on his feet, looking at the now mutilated corpse, before grabbing his headband. Sudden pain wracked his body, and he fell to his knees gritting his teeth, trying not to scream. The red pill was extremely dangerous to use, as it could lead to death. Chouji shook his head, and struggled against the pain, getting to his feet. He stumbled off after his friends, until he came to a tree, with an arrow carved onto it. _Shikamaru. _Below it was a message.

"_We'll be waiting for you._" Chouji smiled. _Naruto._ He slumped against the tree, before leaning back against it, watching a butterfly go by. He continued to smile, as his eyes closed, his hands gripping both headband and ax.

Up ahead, the other members of the Sasuke Retrieval Squad found themselves in trouble. They had tried to set a trap, with Shikamaru posing as Jirobo. But when he didn't respond to Tayuya cussing him out, they had figured him out as a fake. Now, Kiba and Akamaru, Lee, and Shikamaru were stuck in a web, Neji was wrapped in a cocoon, while Elroth, and Naruto were pinned behind some trees, while Kidomaru launched strange golden kunai at them, which he formed from his mouth.

"Come out, come out, my little prey." The spider Oto shinobi laughed. Suddenly, the cocoon holding Neji bursts open, and Neji quickly hurls a kunai at Kidomaru, while he falls to the net below. He cuts through the chakra enhanced spider web, and all the konoha shinobi fall to the ground, while Kidomaru glares at them.

Neji closes his eyes for a few moments, before whispering, "I will face him." He turns to Naruto. "I wronged both you, and Hinata-sama. And I know, I may never earn forgiveness from either of you. But you also saved me from myself. I wish to repay that favor now."

Naruto slowly nodded, and Neji turned to face Kidomaru. "Truly...... I think you are the only one who can either save...... or destroy Sasuke-san. You have strength, and power, that can never be defeated, Naruto-san." With that, he launched himself at Kidomaru. Naruto gave a small smile, before turning to the others. They leapt away, while Kidomaru was distracted.

Kidomaru created several webs, which he shot at Neji. Neji was able to cut through most of them with his Juuken, but one grabbed his arm, and Kidomaru used it to throw him into a tree, and cover him in more webbing. He was trapped to the tree by the web, while Kidomaru created another kunai from his hardened golden spider thread.

"You can emit chakra from your hands, to break my spider webbing, because my chakra's in it, reinforcing it. But now.... you're done." He launched the kunai, but became concerned, when Neji smirked. Suddenly, Neji flared his chakra from all over his body, breaking the webbing. He landed on the tree branch in front of Kidomaru, and smirked.

"You're with in my range. **Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms!**" Neji launched his attack, continually knocking kidomaru back, until he put him through a tree trunk. Neji smirked, until Kidomaru stood up from the rubble he was in. As the smoke cleared, Neji gasped. Kidomaru was covered in some strange gold armor, which had begun to fall away. As his face became cleared, Kidomaru smirked.

"Impressive....... if I didn't have the ability to secrete my golden thread from every part of my body, and hardened it into armor, that would have hurt. But as you can see........ I can negate your attacks."

Neji glared at him, and slowly resumed his stance. "I'm not done yet."

_In Oto_

Orochimaru screamed in pain, as blood seeped from his burned arms. Kabuto was next to him, running tests and diagnostics. "Orochimaru-sama , this body is rejecting you. You need to change bodies, now!"

Orochimaru growled. "Very well. Release the prisoners, and we'll find my new body." Kabuto nodded, and headed off.

In the med lab, Kabuto moved to a monitor, to watch the prisoners he had released begin to fight. He smirked, remembering how he promised freedom to the one who won. He looked back at the prone figure on the medical table. "It would seem the Sound Four have failed to bring Sasuke back in time. It's a shame, really. Once..... you would have been his new body."

The figure didn't seem to react, but then a somewhat sickly voice whispered. "I am sorry....... I have failed my master. I wish...... I could help him, one last time."

Kabuto smirked. "I know how."

_Tayuya and Sakon_

The two members of the Sound Four with the casket looked back at the way they had come. "I don't believe it. Their still on our f$%^-ing tail." Tayuya said. Sakon growled.

"It doesn't matter. We'll take care of them, easily." Tayuya looked forward.

"Maybe...... but we're still f%^&-ed. We were supposed to be back in Oto by now."

_Neji and Kidomaru_

Neji panted hard, as he tried to run, to find some cover. His fight against this Oto shinobi wasn't going well. Kidomaru had activated his Curse Mark, which caused black, vine like markings to cover him. After that, he had summoned a huge spider, which had sent hundreds of spiderlings at him. He had used his new **Eight Trigrams, 128 palms**, but more had come after him, forcing him to use **Rotation**. The spiderlings had slowed it down, allowing the spider Oto shinobi to launch hundreds of kunai from his traps. Neji kept blocking, but the threads were slowing him down. Then the large spider had fallen at him, but Neji had defeated it with a Juuken uppercut, only for it to explode in a hail of kunai. Most were blocked, or missed, but some had gotten through, and pierced his back. Neji had fallen, before slowly getting up. Kidomaru had gone Curse Level 2, with his skin becoming dark red, with small horns coming off his elbows, shoulders, and foreheads. His teeth were now sharp, and his headband had fallen away, to reveal a third eye. All three eyes were completely black, with tiny golden pupils. His hair had become grey-white, and had grown into a huge bush of hair behind his hair.

After that, he had used his golden thread to create a huge bow, and then an arrow, attached to his mouth by a thread. He had fired at Neji, and with that shot, discovered the weakness of the Byakugan. The arrow had missed hitting a killing blow, but still pierced his shoulder.

Kidomaru smirked, as he watched Neji, readying another arrow. _So, those all seeing eyes have a weakness. A blind spot, right between the shoulder blades._He readied another arrow, and fired it. Using the spider silk attached to it, he guided it after Neji.

Neji hid behind a tree, and the arrow went right through it, slashing his headband, and cheek. Neji just looked at it, before looking at they sky. _What can I do? His bow keeps from getting close...... and I have no ranged capabilities........_ He closed his eyes. _What would Naruto-san do......... what would Hinata-sama do?_

Suddenly, both Naruto and Hinata appeared in his mind. _What I'm 'destined' to do, and what I'm going to do, are two different things._

_But I'm not going to stop, no matter what!_

Neji smiled, as he opened his eyes. In the distance, he heard the third arrow coming for him. He jumped to the other side of the tree, and the arrow took him through the gut. When that happened, Kidomaru looked at him. _What the hell is he thinking?_

Neji grabbed the thread, and whispered, "Eat this." Then he sent chakra through the string, straight back into Kidomaru. The chakra hit his gut, causing massive damage. Kidomaru fell towards the ground, asNeji severed the thread, and ran. He leapt at Kidomaru, and attacked, with every thing he had. Kidomaru never stood a chance.

The two fighters hit the ground. Kidomaru returned to normal, as he looked at Neji. "H-how....... how?"

Neji coughed up blood, as he tried to staunch his stomach wound. "Because...... a true shinobi .....of Konoha..... never gives up." Kidomaru looked at him, as the light faded from his eyes. Neji smiled, before his head slumped forward.

_With the Sasuke Retrieval Team_

Naruto nodded, as Shikamaru related his plan. "So, that's it? We just hit them hard and fast enough to distract them?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah."

Kiba smirked. "Then let's do it!" The group rushed ahead, while Elroth shook his head, while running on the ground.

"What I wouldn't give, to be able to do that, right now." He gritted his teeth, and kept going, pushing the limits of his endurance.

Ahead, Sakon and Tayuya stopped, as they sensed the Konoha shinobi closing in. Sakon grins. "Guess it's my turn, to show them how Oto kicks some ass."

Shikamaru and Kiba launch at him, but he somehow launches an insane amount of blows on them, only to watch them poof away, and for Lee to appear in mid **Leaf Whirlwind**. Sakon grabbed him, but Lee back flipped, kicking him, as Kiba shot underneath him, at Sakon. Sakon dodged, but Kiba kept going, aiming for Tayuya. She get's ready to deal with him, only to freeze, as Shikamaru grabs her with his **Shadow Possession**. Kiba grabs the casket, but when Sakon moves to intercept, Shikamaru forced Tayuya to move into his way. The two Oto shinobi crash into each other, as Kiba tosses the casket to Naruto. The three of them run, while Sakon gives chase, his Curse Seal activating to level one.

Meanwhile, Akamaru is setting an explosive trap, as the Konoha shinobi launch themselves past him. But before he can run, Sakon traps him with a number of wires. Kiba turned to help the puppy, but as they do, the explosive tag goes off. The three of them fall into a chasm.

"Damn it!" Shikamaru yelled, turning to try and go after them. But a yell forced him to look up.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU F$%-ERS!" Tayuya was charging at them. Shikamaru growled, as he turned to Lee and Naruto.

"Get Sasuke out here! I'll hold-!" At that moment, a figure dropped out of the tree's above Lee and Naruto, and kicked the casket towards Tayuya. She grabbed it, as the figure joined her. As she looked at him, her breath caught in her throat.

"K-k-kimimaro-san." The figure looked at her. He was tall and lean, with pale skin, green eyes, which were rimmed with red, long white hair, and two red marks on his forehead. He was wearing a light, purple version of the top worn by the other Sound Four. On his chest, he had a Curse Mark, which was made of three slightly curved lines.

"Tayuya....... you and the others have failed. I expect you to hold off this garbage, while I get Orochimaru-sama's prize to him. If you survive....... I will deal with you." He grabbed up the casket, and ran, leaving a shaking Tayuya. She turned, and looked at the three opponent's in front of her, before getting herself under control, and pulling a flute from her belt.

"Well....... at least I get to take down as many as you shit heads as I can first." Shikamaru looked at Lee and Naruto, before a very slight movement on the ground caught his attention. He smiled, before he spoke to Naruto and Lee in hushed tones.

"All right. I'll distract her, long enough for you two to get past her. Don't worry, I'll have Elroth-san with me." They both nodded, before they all faced Tayuya. Shikamaru drew a kunai, and they all attacked. Shikamaru stabbed at her, which she blocked. Both Lee and Naruto jumped, like they were going to attack, but instead, flew over her head, and started running after Kimimaro. Tayuya growled, as she looked at Shikamaru, only to have to jump back, as he tried to capture her with his shadow. She growled, before biting her thumb, and summoning three large, demonic looking creatures. One had a blindfold over it's eyes, and had two large bone like blades on each arm. Another had long hair covering it's face, and wielded a giant club. The last demon had it's head pulled back, and it's torso, and upper head were completely wrapped in bandages.

She smirked, as she raised her flute. "No one has ever heard one of my songs, and lived. Get ready, for my Doki are coming for your ass, shit head." Then, she began to play. On the forest floor, Elroth watched her, before pulling out his bow, and selecting an arrow.

_So...... that's Tayuya? I'll have to try and subdue her. Hopefully, if Shikamaru can drive her down to me....... _He slowly peered around the tree he was hiding behind, and readied to fire.

_With Kimimaro, Lee, and Naruto_

The albino Oto shinobi landed in the middle of a large clearing. Just as he did, twenty blonde ninjas in black and green garb landed around him, each carrying a sword. Another one of the blondes, along with a black haired boy in green spandex landed near by.

"I don't know where you think you're going with Sasuke-san, but it's not to Oto." Naruto said simply. Kimimaro narrowed his eyes.

"Garbage like you cannot stop my master, Orochimaru-sama. He is the greatest ninja ever, and I will ensure that he get's his prize body." As he said that, two white spikes emerged from the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt. Lee gasped, while Naruto just looked in interest, and also slight disgust.

"Naruto-san, are those.....?"

"Yes, Lee. Those are his bones. Somehow, he can manipulate his bones." Kimimaro just nodded.

"Yes. I am Kimimaro Kaguya, last of the Kaguya clan of Kiri. I posses the Shikotsu Myaku kekkai genkai (Corpse Bone Pathways). With it...... I can manipulate the bones of my body, hardened them like steel, and increase the growth rate of my bones."

Naruto slowly nodded, before looking to all his clones. They nodded, before charging.

_In the gorge_

Kiba prepared to strike at Sakon, only to get sent flying but a blind siding attack. He looks up, wiping the dirt from his cheek. "So ,you want to play like that, huh? Akamaru, let's go!"

Akamaru had turned into a man beast clone of Kiba, and the two charged, attacking Sakon from the front, and behind. Sakon grabbed Kiba, while suddenly, the lump on his back rose up, revealing an identical twin, who had his hair covering his left eye. Two arms rose from Sakon's back, and grabbed the transformed Akamaru. Sakon just smirked.

"Have you met my twin, Ukon? We have the ability to share our body. He usually remains asleep, but during battle, he can lend a hand. Or foot. Depends on what I need."

_With Tayuya, Shikamaru, and Elroth_

Shikamaru jumped back, as the mace wielding Doki attacked him. He growled, as he looked over his shoulder. _Anytime would be nice!_

Tayuya smirked, as she maneuvered her Doki. This fool was falling right into her trap. She was about to start a new assault, when an arrow streaked across her face from no where, and impacted in the tree she was on, near her head. She looked at it, only to see two things. One...... the arrow was on fire. And two, there was an explosive tag on it. She cursed, and jumped away, as the flames lit the tag, and it exploded. But as she landed, she found herself heading towards another flaming arrow, with a tag. She jumped again, hitting the ground, as the second arrow went off. As she got up, she looked around for the person firing the arrows at her. She couldn't see anything.

"Come out and fight me, you limp dick coward!" a voice echoed through the trees.

"And get killed? No thanks. And how would you know if I'm limp dick or not? Do you have some perverted x-ray vision?"

Tayuya blushed, while growling. "I'll kill you!" She shouted, as lightning like black lines came over her skin. Elroth nodded in satisfaction, as he put away the non chakra based explosive tags he had been given, and pulled out the Cursed Seal removal tags Naruto gave him.

_Now, I just need to get close._Suddenly, he noticed the Doki were surrounding Tayuya, while Shikamaru had hidden himself. Elroth nodded to himself, as he slowly moved towards Shikamaru's position, using all his training to move stealthily.

_Kimimaro, Lee, and Naruto_

Kimimaro ducked under a slash from one of the clones, as he drove one of his bone spikes into it's chest. Another tried to kick him, but he back flipped away. While in the air, two more jumped at him, but he drove the bone spikes into both of them, destroying them. He lands n his feet, with five Naruto's still around him, plus Lee and the real Naruto. The blonde wizard nods in approval.

"He's faster then me, and more skilled. However...... it's time to take it up a notch." With that, he rolls up his right sleeve, to reveal a storage seal. From there, he summoned his staff. Each clone did the same. Elroth watched them in interest.

"And what do you plan to do with those staves?" Naruto smirked.

"This!" As one the six Naruto's unleash a combined magical blast on Kimimaro, and he is sent flying. He manages to land on his feet, as the six Naruto's attack, with Lee right behind.

_With Kiba, Akamaru, Sakon, and Ukon_

Kiba was sent flying, as Sakon/Ukon used their ability to launch a rapid fire stream of punches at him. He hit the ground, as Sakon and Ukon smirked. Black blotches cover both of their faces and bodies, and Ukon moved his head so it was to Sakon's right.

"Enough playing around. Go to level two." He said, as he extended an arm and leg from Sakon's body. His skin became orange red, and a horn grew from the right side of his forehead. His teeth became fangs, and his eye black, with a golden pupil. Sakon sighed, before turning the same, with the horn on the left of his forehead. Akamaru growled at Kiba.

"So..... their chakra levels just grew ten time's stronger? That's not good." Akamaru growled again, before barking. Kiba looked at him in surprise.

"Are you crazy? We can't use that, there's no one here to support us, if we don't get him!" Suddenly, akamaru bit Kiba's hand. Kiba looked at him, before smiling softly. "Guess I'm not a good master. All right then."

Sakon and Ukon just smirked. "Whatever you have planned, it won't work!" They charged, and Sakon aimed a punch at Kiba's face. He blocked it, only to get hit I the gut by Ukon. The twins smirked, until Kiba grabbed Ukon's arm.

"Gotcha. Akamaru, now! **Dynamic Marking!**" Akamaru leapt up, and spun in mid air, urinating. The urine hit Sakon and Ukon, who fell back in disgust. Kiba jumped up into the air, and Akamaru landed on him.

"**Inuzuka Transformation, Dual Headed Wolf!**" The two disappeared in a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared, a giant, white wolf, with two heads, and blood red eyes, growled down at Sakon and Ukon.

_Tayuya, Elroth, and Shikamaru_

Shikamaru sat in the branches he had hidden himself in, as the Doki moved around, looking for him. Tayuya had done something to them, causing their sewn mouths to open enough for ghostly tendrils to come out, with razor sharp mouths all over them. Apparently, these tendrils fed on chakra, as one had gone through his arm, and bit a piece of his chakra off. Now, he got ready to attack, and trap Tayuya. He had set up everything he needed, and trust Elroth to do what he had to.

Shikamaru launched one kunai at Tayuya, and the bladed Doki moved to block. Shikamaru nodded as he watched Tayuya. _I was right_.

He launched more kunai, some with explosive tags. Each time he did, Tayuya moved, as did the Doki. He slowly maneuvered as he attacked, firing one kunai with a ball attached to the handle with a string. The kunai hit a tree trunk above Tayuya. Shikamaru stopped, as the three Doki had him cornered. Tayuya smirked, as she readied for the final move. "Game over, shit head."

Shikamaru shook his head, as he threw his last kunai severing the string. The ball fell in front of Tayuya, and her eyes widened as she saw what it was. _Shit, a light bomb!_

It went off, temporarily blinding her. As it did, Shikamaru captured her Doki in a Shadow Possession Jutsu. When Tayuya was able to look, she fumed at what she saw. Shikamaru smiled as he looked at her. "I couldn't figure out how you were controlling them, at first. But then, I noticed certain patterns. When you're hands were in a certain position, it would move a certain Doki. So..... I just had you move them to where I could capture them. And just like in Shogi, I'm going to use your own pieces against."

Tayuya glared, as her curse mark began to spread, transforming her. Her skin became brown, with black marks under her eyes. Her eyes were black, with large golden pupils. Her helmet ripped apart, as white horns grew out of her head. She smirked, before dispelling her summons.

"Did you really think I would let you use my own f%^#-ing summons against me? Now, I'll kill you." Shikamaru palmed his face in his hand, before looking up, and smiling.

"It doesn't matter. It's game." She looked at him in surprise, until she noticed his eyes were behind her. She turned in time to see Elroth land on her, and slam her into the ground. Before she could react, she felt something get slapped on her back right at the seal.

"Sweet dreams." Elroth whispered, before channeling his magic into the seal. Almost immediately, Tayuya screamed in pain, as her transformations receded, and sucked back to her back, where her curse mark was located. She became surrounded in a black aura, which flared for a moment, before decaying away, and vanishing. Elroth pulled the tag away, and the curse mark came with it. He looked at it, before crushing it, and lighting it on fire with a match. The curse seal screamed, before disappearing, as the paper burned.

On the ground, Tayuya lay there, exhausted. Slowly she looked up at Elroth, her eyes wide. "I-is it gone?" she whispered. He slowly nodded, and she half smiled, before falling unconscious. Elroth would have spoken, but he felt a major blast of magic to the north. He looked at Shikamaru, who had come over.

"Make sure she's okay, and try to get her back to Konoha. Kin will be happy to have her nee-chan back." With that, he ran off to the north, while Shikamaru looked at Tayuya.

_Nee-chan? Man, what a drag._ With that, he bent over, and began to lift her up.

In the field where Kimimaro, Naruto, and Lee were fighting, the casket containing Sasuke began to smoke.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter. Sorry about the Neji Kidomaru fight. It was pretty much canon, so..... well, I really think I screwed that one up. But I hope you all liked the other fights, so far. You'll get a lot more, next chapter. I promise.**

**LR turns to the others: Now, status report.**

**RS: The wall is complete!**

**LR begins to inspect it, and nods.**

**LR: Very good, very good. An excellent job, all of you. Especially the ice covering, IDR. It will last?**

**IDR: Of course. It's some of my best. Demonic Ice, capable of standing up to anything below the temperature of a sun. Not even Amaterasu will burn this stuff.**

**LR: Good, good. But to be on the safe side, me, Naruto, and Elroth will add a little extra in.**

**Alicia and Itachi both enter. LR smiles at them both.**

**LR: Well, how did things go?**

**Itachi: I forced him to live 72 hours of his worst nightmares possible. I doubt ao8 will try something like that again **_**in**_** the Ranger Lair.**

**Alicia: And I completely drained Sasuke-teme of his blood, before burning it all. I don't think anyone would ever want his blood. But I did take his eyes first. For you, Itachi-kun. **

**She hands him Sasuke's eyes, and Itachi nods, before kissing her passionately. Everyone turns away, to give them privacy.**

**LR: Yes..... well. Hope you all like this chapter.**

**A/N: animeman...... sorry, but you did kinda destroy the entire Ranger Lair. Something not done since the days of The Fox Knight reviewer chapters, I think. But, no hard feelings, right?**


	30. The End, and the new Beginning

**Welcome to the 30****th**** chapter of Wizard of Kitsune!**

**You know, when I started this story, I didn't expect to have gotten only this far in 30 chapters. I thought this might be a 40 or so chapter story, but it looks like it will be much longer, and-**

**DNHLR: LR! We have enemy scouts near the castle!**

**LR: Excuse me for a moment. A08 declared war on me, because Itachi tortured him. I've had to fortify the Ranger Lair into the Ranger Castle.**

**LR quickly joins DNHLR, and the other Ranger members at one of the castle walls. He nods at the sight of several Minions scouting the castle.**

**LR: Well, looks like a08 isn't wasting any time. Arashen, Elroth, you two know what to do.**

**Arashen and Elroth drew their bows, and immediately unleash a hail of arrows down on the minions. All but one is killed, and he runs away**.

**LR nods: We must prepare....... and we must do it soon. **

**He turns away, and walks back to the castle keep, with everyone following, while shadow clones of Naruto, Arashen, and Itachi take up watch on the wall.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**The End, and the new Beginning**

Kimimaro took a deep breath, as he watched the last clone of the blasted blonde fall to the ground, before poofing out of existence. He examined his body, and saw that he had several cuts here and there, where he had been hit by the blonde's sword. He slowly lifted his hands, to reveal that his bone spikes were both nicked, and had a few cracks running in them. He looked to where Naruto and Lee stood, both panting slightly.

Lee, because of his amazing speed and taijutsu ability, had no real wounds on his person. Naruto was a little less fortunate, as a shallow cut on his cheek was bleeding, as were a few other cuts here and there. But all ready, Huan was healing them up. He looked at Kimimaro, and growled.

"This guy is too fast for me. And his bones prevent you from doing any real damage." Lee nodded in agreement.

"He is indeed a powerful opponent. Perhaps it would be best if I distracted him, while you went and retrieved the Uchiha." He said simply. Naruto looked at him for a moment, thenhis eyes widened.

"We could try this instead." He whispered his plan to Lee, who nodded. Then, he created twenty more Shadow Clones. Lee, and the clones all charged.

Kimimaro jumped back, as he retracted his bone spikes, and lowered the left shoulder of his shirt. He then pulled his humerus and forearm bones, creating a sword. His left arm hung limply, before jerking around, then settling into it's normal position. He watched, as the clones attacked.

Two leapt at him, swinging their swords down. He dodged the slashes, before dispelling them with one slash. Another had sheathed his sword, and was now finishing hand signs for a jutsu. He launched a stream of fire from his mouth, which took the form of a tiger. Kimimaro ducked under it before raising his left hand. Suddenly, the fingertips opened, and he fired his fingertip bones at the clones. The one using the fire jutsu, along with two others were taken out. Lee appeared over head, coming down at him.

"**Leaf Thundering Fist!**" Lee attempted to drive his fist into Kimimaro's face, but he blocked with his sword. At that moment, he noticed that Naruto was rushing towards the casket. Kimimaro's eyes widened.

_The clones, and the other boy were a distraction! They drove me back by attacking in pulses, and kept_ _me distracted from the casket! I must get to it!_

Naruto was almost at the casket, which was now leaking out a lot of dark energy, and smoke. Suddenly, it exploded, throwing Naruto back. He hit the ground, and rolled to his feet. As the smoke began to clear, everyone present saw a figure standing in the crater left from the casket exploding. The figure resembled Sasuke, except for darker skin, and metal grey hair, which was longer. However, the hair was receding, and turning back to black, while his skin lightened.

Naruto stood straight, as he looked at Sasuke. He slowly moved forward. "Sasuke? What the Udun was that?"

Sasuke just starred at his hands, his back to Naruto. He slowly began to chuckle, before it became a full blown laugh. Suddenly, he started running in the direction of Oto. Naruto growled, before looking at Lee and Kimimaro. Lee had turned back to see Kimimaro fighting off the rest of the clones, in an attempt to get between the real Naruto, and Sasuke.

"Get going! I'll hold Kimimaro off!" Lee yelled, as he rushed forward. Naruto nodded, before running at full speed after Sasuke. Kimimaro cursed, as he narrowly dodged another attack, and finished that Naruto clone off.

"It matters not. If Orochimaru-sama chose him to be his new body, and gave him the Curse Seal, your friend doesn't stand a chance."

Lee just smirked. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. I beat Sasuke in the Chuunin Preliminaries........ and Naruto-san is many times stronger the me. Uchiha-san won't stand a chance. But for now, I am your opponent!" With that, he attacked Kimimaro with a **Leaf Whirlwind**.

_Kiba, Sakon, and Ukon_

The giant double headed wolf glared down at the fused twin brothers. It snarled, before jumping into the air, and spun rapidly, becoming a massive twister, aimed at Sakon and Ukon. They jumped out of the way, and the combined Inuzuka, and his dog, shot past. Ukon suddenly let out a cry of pain, only to see his leg was slashed up ,and some of the dog slobber was affecting the wound. The giant twister turned, and seemed to hover, as it looked in their direction.

"This move doesn't have to hit straight on to hurt you. Even the wind caused by the attack is deadly." The twister leapt at them again, and the twins dodged.

"How can he see us? There's no way he should be able to see anything, the way he's twisting around like that!" Kiba just smirked, as he answered.

"We're not. Did you really think Akamaru peed on you for no reason? We're following the scent!" With, the double headed wolf turned, and hit the twins while they were still in the air. There was a shredding noise, and the two halves of the body hit the ground. Kiba and Akamaru stopped, and looked at them.

_I hope that's it. We don't have enough chakra for more then one or two more of those. _Suddenly, his eyes widened, as organs began to bulge out of the two bodies. Suddenly, armored like legs and arms grew from their bodies. Each ended in claws.

"That was impressive." ukon said, as he stood up. Sakon did the same.

Kiba and Akamaru growled. "Let's see you do that again, when we rip each of you in half!" The two began to spin again.

Sakon and Ukon both bit their still organic hand, and ran through hand signs. "**Summoning Jutsu!**" A giant wall rose up, with a demonic looking face on it. The double headed wolf hit it head on, and dented it, before falling away. Sakon and Ukon inspected the gate.

"Wow..... he managed to dent Rashoumon. But it doesn't matter now!" The two jumped at the falling wolf. Suddenly, it poofed into smoke, revealing Kiba and Akamaru. Akamaru pissed on Sakon, who swatted him aside, before landing, screaming in pain, as the urine burned at his eyes. He ran towards the nearby stream, while Kiba landed.

"Where's the other?" Suddenly, he heard a voice to his right.

"Here I am." He turned, to see Ukon's head on his shoulder. He tired to punch it with his left arm, when a hand emerged from his body, and held his arm.

"This is my kekkai genkai. I can fuse with a person's body, and then cause the cells to self destruct. Makes it perfect for assassinations." He smiled at Kiba, who looked at him.

"So..... you're fused with me, huh? Sharing the same body?" Ukon just nodded gleefully, until Kiba took a kunai out with his other hand. "Then let's see what happens when I do this." Kiba stabbed himself in the side of the stomach.

Ukon's eyes widened, as he looked at Kiba, whose head was bowed slightly, because of the pain. He looked up, and grinned at Ukon, as the Oto ninja's eyes widened even more, as he felt the pain. "You didn't like that, did you?" Kiba said, as he pulled the kunai out, and readied to stab himself again.

Ukon quickly left his body, and Kiba just smirked, as he dropped a smoke bomb. Ukon covered his eyes, until the smoke cleared. All that was left was Akamaru, and Ukon advanced on the puppy. "Bastard left his dag here. Guess I'll just-."

Akamaru suddenly bulged, and exploded, letting loose dozens of kunai. Ukon threw his arms up, to protect the vital areas of his body. Several of the kunai hit him hard, and knocked him back a few steps.

Elsewhere, Sakon was washing his eyes out. "Damn that dog! I'm going to kill it!"

"Sakon!" The Oto nin turned, to see Ukon limping up, returning to normal, as he pulled a kunai from his arm. "I used up too much energy. Find the kid, and wake me up when you do. I have some business with him." Ukon merged back with Sakon who smiled, and nodded.

"Understood, brother."

_Kimimaro and Lee_

Lee jumped back, as Kimimaro's sword came close to gutting him. The last of Naruto's clones had fallen several minute's ago, but they had managed to do damage to the albino ninja. Now, it was just the two of them.

"You are indeed a worthy opponent, Kimimaro-san." Lee said, as he got back into his ready stance. Kimimaro tilted his head to one side.

"And you are interesting. Tell me, why have you not used a nin or genjutsu?" Lee smiled slightly.

"Because I can't. I am unable to mold chakra enough to perform nin or genjutsu. So, I concentrate entirely on taijutsu." Kimimaro looked at him in interest.

"And you never gave up? It seems a ninja is worthless without ninjutsu at least." Lee shook his head.

"It is my dream to become a great ninja, even with only taijutsu. And I will not give up." With that, Lee began to unravel his bandages. He re-took his stance, and got ready, before attacking. He ran around Kimimaro several times, before moving to kick him into the air, with the **Initial Lotus**. But Kimimaro countered, knocking Lee back several feet.

_Elsewhere_

Kakashi dashed through the trees. He had just returned from his mission, only to learn that one of his students had betrayed Konoha, and attacked one of his teammates, and the third was now part of a team to track Sasuke down. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, as he dashed ahead. _Please, I don't want to lose anymore comrades_.

Several miles ahead of him, three blurs split off in different directions.

_With Kiba_

Kiba dragged himself from the river her had been hiding in, and headed into the forest. He cradled an unconscious, and badly injured Akamaru, while also trying to staunch the blood flow from his stomach wound. He had left his jacket behind, to try and throw off his pursuer. Now he sat against a tree, unable to go any further. He looked around, before closing his eyes.

"I think we're safe, Akamaru." He looked at the puppy and smiled. "You did really good out there."

"Awwww, how sentimental." Kiba's head shot up, to see Sakon standing there, wearing his coat. "Thanks for this, by the way. It helped me sneak up on you."

Sakon grinned as he pulled out a kunai. "Ready to die punk?"

_Lee and Kimimaro_

Lee was sent flying again, except this time, Kimimaro followed up the attack. "You were indeed strong..... but this battle is mine!"

_With Shikamaru_

"Why am I the one who has to drag the unconscious kunoichi back to Konoha? Man, this is such a drag." Shikamaru was doing what he could to get the unconscious Tayuya to Konoha, when he heard something. He turned, to see a figure.

"It's about time." He muttered.

_With Kiba_

Sakon threw the kunai at Kiba. The young Inuzuka closed his eyes, only to hear the kunai hit something. He opened his eyes, to see a puppet in a ragged cloak.

"Geez, dog boy. Do you always need someone to save your ass?" Kankuro muttered, as he stood there, holding a second bundle on his back.

_With Lee_

Kimimaro's blade was suddenly blocked by a sword, while sand came out of no where, and pulled Lee next to Gaara. Gaara was now wearing a red long sleeved shirt, with a Konoha headband around the belt holding his gourd. He also had on red pants, that billowed out a bit, before becoming tight around the ankles.

Elroth kicked Kimimaro back, as he moved next to Gaara and Lee. "Guess it's a good thing we got here, huh Lee?"

_With Shikamaru_

"It figures. I bet you anything my otouto and ni-san get enemies to fight, while I have to help the lazy boy drag some girl back to Konoha." Temari muttered, as she helped Shikamaru. She now had a different outfit on from the Chuunin Exams. She now had on a purple long sleeved shirt, with a black skirt, with a white strapless vest over the shirt, and a red sash around her waist. Her iron fan was secured in the back of the sash. She also had a Konoha headband around her neck.

"Not my fault. Blame Elroth-san." Shikamaru said simply. He had Tayuya's left arm over his shoulder, while Temari had her right.

Temari grumbled. "Whatever. It's good to see you're in one piece. Did you let Elroth-san do all the fighting?" She grinned at him, and he shook his head.

"It would be too troublesome to just sit back. Naruto would kick my ass if I did." Temari laughed, as they carried the unconscious red head back to Konoha.

_With Naruto_

"Dammit Sasuke! Get back here!" Naruto yelled, as he followed the Uchiha northwards. Suddenly, Sasuke disappeared into a cave, and Naruto followed. Inside of him Huan shifted.

_**Are we going there? How ironic. The last time I fought an Uchiha was at this place. Now I'm doing it again, even if indirectly.**_

_With Gaara, Lee, and Elroth_

Gaara stood there, watching Kimimaro. "So..... this one is giving you trouble?" Lee nodded.

"He is quite fast, and he can use his bones as weapons, and a defense. I had a hard time getting at him." Gaara nodded, as Kimimaro slowly stabbed his sword in the ground.

"You're the jinchuuriki of Suna, who betrayed my master." He said, raising his hands. Gaara shrugged, as his sand came out of it's gourd.

"So?" Kimimaro snarled, as he held his hands out.

"You will pay for your treachery." He launched the digit bones of his fingertips, and continued to do so in a rapid fire fashion. Gaara's sand reacted instantly, forming a shield, which Lee, and Elroth hid behind. Elroth drew his bow, and counted his arrows. He nodded, before drawing one, and readying his bow. He dodged out, quickly aimed and fired, before hiding again. Kimimaro was forced to dodge the arrow, which was going for his leg. At that instant, the shield of sand turned into several tendrils, which shot at Kimimaro.

"Keep him distracted." Elroth whispered, as he feel back to the trees. Gaara attempted to capture Kimimaro, who dodged several tendrils, until one caught him. Immediately, Gaara wrapped him in sand.

"**Sand Coffin.**" He raised his hand, before crushing it into a fist. "**Sand Burial!**" The sand around Kimimaro constricted, crushing him. Gaara just lowered his hand, smiling. That was until a hand punched through the sand. Lee gasped, while Gaara's eyes widened.

_With Kiba and Kankuro_

Kankuro kept his eyes opened wide, as he maneuvered his two puppets. Crow, his first battle ready puppet, was attacking Sakon, while his newer puppet, recently sent from Suna, was fighting Ukon. Originally, Ukon had tried to merge with Kankuro, only to find out he was a puppet with a long snout, red horns, and four arms. Kankuro had leapt from the bundle, and now, they were in their current situation.

Sakon smirked, as he thought he had the upper hand on the puppet he was facing, until it's mouth opened, and launched several senbon. He had jumped away, covered in senbon, and merged back with Ukon. "I'm sorry brother! It hurts too much!"

Ukon snarled, before turning as he knocked the horned puppet away. Crow came after him, and Ukon kept jumping away, smirking. "Is this all you've got?"

Kankuro just smirked back. "It's all I need." Ukon turned, to see he was falling into the horned puppets open belly. The puppet sealed back up, with Ukon inside. Kankuro moved closer. "Black Ant isn't meant to fight. He's meant to trap, so I can do this."

Kankuro began moving his fingers, and Crow disassembled, into his limbs, and head. Hidden blades emerged, before stabbing into open holes on Black Ant, while Crow's head slammed down into a hole next to Black Ant's. Ukon screamed, before blood seeped out. Kankuro smirked.

"**Puppet Theater, Black Iron Maiden.** Shows done." He said, before turning to Kiba, who looked a little green.

"Man..... am I glad I'm on you're side."

_With Gaara and Lee_

Kimimaro emerged from the sand. Parts of his flesh had been ripped from his body, revealing the bone beneath. Also, black, rip like marks had covered his body, emerging from the Curse Seal.

"That pressure was immense...... if I hadn't created this armor from my bones..... it probably would have killed me." Gaara just looked unimpressed, as he rolled up his right sleeve, to reveal a storage seal. From it, he summoned his staff, before pointing it at Kimimaro.

"Time to see if I learned my lessons well enough." He said simply, as he readied his staff. He slowly began to chant, while Kimimaro looked at him. Suddenly, the earth began to rumble, and lifted up, causing Kimimaro to stumble. A huge crack forms in the ground, and Kimimaro falls into it, before the earth slowly closes back up. Gaara slumps over, leaning on his staff, panting heavily. Lee looks at him in amazement.

"That was incredible!" He shouted. Gaara just nods.

"But very tiring. I'm still new to this." Suddenly, the earth rumbles and a huge spiked tail rips the ground apart, before Kimimaro emerges. But he is different. The activation of his Curse Mark to level 2 has caused his skin to darken, and his eyes to become black and gold. A tail with spikes waves from his back, and several large bones stick out. Kimimaro looks at Gaara.

"You will die, now!" He charges at the two, until an arrow takes him the leg. Another one hits his other leg, and then Elroth is upon him.

"Not today." He slams a fist into Kimimaro's face, as his other hand slams a seal tag on his chest. He channels his magic into it, and almost immediately, Kimimaro screams, as he falls to his knees. The curse mark changes fade, and disappeared. At that moment, Elroth's eyes widened, as he sensed something in Kimimaro.

"SHIT! Gaara, Lee, get over here!" As he yells, Kimimaro looks up at him.

"W-why.....?" He falls unconscious, coughing up blood as he did. Gaara came over, still tired, while Lee kneels next to Elroth. The Ranger looked at him.

"Get he pack on my belt. Do IT! Gaara, I need you to concentrate some of your magic on his chest, here at the lungs!" Gaara nods, and begins to do so, as sweat formed on his forehead. Lee hands Elroth the pack, and he yanks out several herbs. He rips them apart, and forces them down Kimimaro's throat. Once he swallowed, Kimimaro's breathing became less labored, and slower. Elroth nods slowly, as Gaara pulls away. Then Gaara falls to his knees, and Elroth sighs.

"Well.... guess we're carrying them home." Lee nods, as he moves to Gaara, and helps him stand up. Elroth looked at Kimimaro, before picking him up. The two head back to Konoha with their burdens.

_With Naruto_

Naruto emerged from the cave, only to find himself near the Valley of the End. The massive Valley had a river running through it, leading to a massive waterfall. On either side, stood statues of the two who had fought there many years ago. On the southern side of the waterfall stood a large stone statue of Hashirama Senju, the Shodai Hokage of Konoha. Facing him, on the north side of the waterfall, was a statue of Madara Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha clan in Konoha, and betrayer of that village. It was here that the two had fought, when Madara betrayed Konoha. Naruto stopped, as he realized the irony here.

Sasuke had launched himself from the Shodai's head, and landed on Madara's, but stopped, as Naruto landed on the Shodai's.

"Sasuke Uchiha, by order of Tsunade Senju, Hokage of Konoha, I am here to either bring you back to Konoha...... or bring your corpse back to the morgue." Naruto said, as he watched Sasuke. Sasuke slowly turned, and faced Naruto. The left side of his face was covered in black marks from his Curse Seal. His eye was black, with a golden pupil.

"So..... they send the _Namikaze _to bring me home." Sasuke said simply, looking at Naruto. Naruto looks back at him.

"Sasuke, I give you this one chance. Surrender, or I will do what I must to prevent you from reaching Oto, and Orochimaru." Sasuke just laughed.

"Me, surrender? HA! You don't stand a chance against me, dobe. You may be the son of the Yondaime. You may be a chuunin. And you may have some weird power. But I am an Uchiha elite! I am the strongest genin in Konoha! And this power I now have will ensure that I will kill you." Sasuke smirked, as the curse seal retracted, returning his eye to normal, and his face was clear of the black marks. Naruto sighed, as he closed his eyes.

"Then you leave me choice. Prepare yourself!" He opened his eyes, ready for combat. Sasuke smirked, as he watched Naruto.

"You will die here...... NARUTO!" He jumped at Naruto, landing on the Shodai's head. Naruto blocked a punch from him, before senidng one back. Sasuke managed to block it, and grab Naruto's arm, throwing him. Naruto flipped in the air, throwing several kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, and grabbed one, blocking the others with it. He sent the kunai back at Naruto who twisted in mid air, using chakra in his foot to kick the kunai back at Sasuke. He landed, and dashed towards Sasuke, who dashed at him. The two punched at each other, grabbing the other's fist with their free hand. They struggled, before Naruto suddenly fell back, and kicked Sasuke over the edge.

Sasuke used his chakra to stick to the Shodai's statue, and he turned, to see Naruto coming after him. Sasuke growled, before running through hand signs, and unleashing his trademark jutsu.

"**Fire Style, Great Fireball Jutsu!**" He shot a large fireball at Naruto, who leaped over it. And fell towards the water beloe, he managed to land on his feet, as he used chakra to stay afloat. He looked back at Sasuke, who was now running through new hand signs. Naruto's eyes widened, before they hardened, as Sasuke held his hand down, out spread. Lightning began to crackle in his hand.

Naruto prepared his own counterattack, holding out his right hand. A Rasengan quickly formed, as he watched Sasuke. Sasuke suddenly dropped from the statue, and disappeared in the mist of the waterfall. He emerged, running on the water towards Naruto, his left hand held back, as he gained speed. Naruto charged at him, holding his Rasengan at the ready.

The two drew closer, before thrusting their attacks at each other. The two attacks met, causing a massive amount of energy to form. Below them, the water was sent flying everywhere. A massive wind built up from the backlash of energy, before the two jutsus went off, and each combatant was sent flying. Sasuke almost crashed into the waterfall, and barely managed to get to the surface, before pulling himself out of the water, with his chakra. Naruto was the same way, except he managed to get out faster.

"Is that all you got, Sasuke? What happened to the elite Uchiha?" Naruto taunted, as he wiped water from his eyes. Sasuke growled, as he watched Naruto.

"I'll show you!" He shouted, as he rushed forward. Naruto did the same. As they neared, Naruto lead with a punch, but Sasuke grabbed his arm, and flipped him over his back. Naruto twisted in mid iar, landing, so he could turn, and kick at Sasuke. The Uchiha was caught off guard, and was sent flying back, with Naruto charging at him. Sasuke grabbed some kunai from his pack, and through them at Naruto, who wasn't able to dodge them. He threw his arms up, taking the kunai on them. He pulled them out, and threw them back at Sasuke, who jumped over them, and spun, bringing his heel down at Naruto. Naruto blocked it, gritting his teeth as pain burned through his arms from the kunai wounds. He pushed Sasuke off, and aimed a punch at Sasuke's face. Sasuke dodged, it, only to gasp in pain as Naruto's other fist slammed into his gut. The metal studs on Naruto's gloves added to the damage. Naruto led with another punch to his gut, followed by one to his chest, followed by an uppercut, before spinning, and kicking Sasuke in the chin. The Uchiha cartwheeled through the air, before hitting the water, and rolling. He barely managed to get to his feet, before Naruto was on him, unleashing another barrage of fists and feet. Sasuke managed to dodge a few, but Naruto was moving so fast, that his two tome Sharingan couldn't track him fast enough.

Naruto suddenly drew his sword, slashing at Sasuke. The Uchiha jumped back from the attack, but the sword still left a slash along his shirt. He looked at Naruto, who just smirked.

"Elite Uchiha? Face it, Sasuke. If the clan was still around today, either you would be the weakest of them..... or they were all weaker then they made themselves to be."

Sasuke growled, as he attacked, only to be blocked by the sword, and slashed along the arm. He backed up, gripping the cut. Naruto still was smirking.

"I mean c'mon. Your brother is clearly the superior Uchiha. He game me a real challenge."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke roared, as he attacked again. Naruto blocked, and attacked, but Sasuke dodged it, a lot more easily then he should have. Naruto stiffened slightly, when he saw Sasuke's Sharingan. Now, each eye had three tomoe's in them.

"**The complete Sharingan. This could be dangerous kit.**" Naruto nods, before attacking again.

Sasuke begins to wonder what had happened. Suddenly, he was seeing Naruto's chakra creating almost a before image. He was able to see Naruto's movements shortly before they happened. Suddenly, he realized what it must be.

_I activated the third stage of my Sharingan!_ He smirked, as he not only avoided and defended against Naruto's attacks, but began his own offence.

Naruto, however, wasn't that easy to hit. All the years spent training with Elroth had led to a huge increase in his alertness, and dodging ability. Naruto was able to dodge most of Sasuke's attacks, receiving the occasional kick, punch, or slash from the kunai Sasuke had pulled out. But his own offence had stalled.

_I can't hit him with my own attacks. I guess I need to strike with counter attacks._ Naruto began concentrating on blocking Sasuke's attacks, and only attacking when there was an opening from Sasuke's attacks. Sasuke growled, before jumping back, as he ran through several hand signs.

"**Fire Style, Phoenix Flower Jutsu!**" Sasuke launched several smaller fire balls at naruto, spread out so he wouldn't be able to dodge. Naruto quickly summoned his staff, and held it up, above his head. White light came out, and formed a shield around him, as the flames bounced off. He slowly lowered the staff, chanting, before he opened his eyes, and slammed the butt of the staff in the river.

"_Nen roch!_" As he said that, the water began to bubble, and froth, before a massive stallion made of water rose from the depths, charging at Sasuke, and trailing a wave behind it. Sasuke looked at the attak with some fear, before turning, and running towards the waterfall. He hopped from rock to rock, as he noticed Naruto wasn't moving.

"Gotcha!" He shouted, as he threw a kunai at Naruto, while jumping high enough to avoid the water horse. Naruto looked up, to late to dodge from the kunai. He blocked with his staff, but it was very close.

_That's the problem with my spells. Currently, I have to place most of my concentration on the spell itself._ He looked up, too Sasuke coming back at him. He jumped back, as Sasuke hit the water, only to dissipate.

"A clone!?" Naruto shouted, only to feel Sasuke kick him in the back, into the air.

"I have you now!" Sasuke yelled, as he leapt after the air borne Naruto. He was about to hit him, when Naruto smirked, and disappeared, to be replaced with a rock. "What?!"

Naruto appeared behind him. "Don't underestimate me!" He yelled, as he kicked Sasuke. The Uchiha crashed into the ground of the shore near the river. Naruto landed on the ground nearby.

_Did that get him?_ Suddenly, there was a blast of evil chakra, that knocked Naruto back a few steps. He held an arm up, to cover his face. As the wind dies and power dies down, Naruto looks up, to see Sasuke. Except he went to level two of his Curse Mark Seal. His skin was a dark grey, with a strange black four point mark between his eyes. His hair was now a metal grey, and much longer. He had a pair of fangs sticking out from behind his lips. His eyes were black, with the Sharingan still active. Lastly, Sasuke's hands now ended in claws. He smiled, as he looked at his hands.

"Yes...... with this power....... I can do anything." He looked at Naruto, and smirked, before disappearing. He reappeared, and punched Naruto, before disappearing again. Naruto turned, only to get kicked across the face. He was sent flying, until Sasuke stopped him, by grabbing his throat. Naruto grabbed his hand, trying to break his grip, while Sasuke smirked.

"That won't do you any good, dobe. Time to finish this." As he said that, a pair of giant wings, shaped like hands, ripped from his back. Sasuke flapped into the air, taking Naruto with him. He soared high into the air, before punching Naruto straight back at the ground. Naruto fell towards the water far below. Suddenly, Sasuke dove at him, and smashed into him with a foot, driving Naruto deep into the water.

Naruto crashed into the water, and immediately began to sink. Sasuke landed on the water, and smirked.

Below, Naruto sunk lifelessly to the bottom. His eyes blinked slowly. _How can I beat him?_

Kyuubi growled. "**By showing him why you're called the Wizard of Kitsune.**" With that, he poured as much of his energy into Naruto as he could.

(A/N: For maximum effect of the fight ahead imagine Rebirthing by Skillet playing as this happens. I do not own that song, or the band who does own it.)

Sasuke turned, and began walking away, when the water behind him began to boil. Suddenly, it exploded upwards, showering the area in water. Sasuke turned, to see Naruto standing there. He gasped in fear. "W-what are you?"

Naruto was surrounded by a cloak of red energy. His nails had grown into claws, his canine teeth into fangs. His whisker marks were wider, more pronounced. His hair had grown wilder. The cloak of energy had formed like a fox around him. A pair of long fox ears rose from the head of the cloak, and a pair of energy tails swished behind Naruto. He chuckled at Sasuke.

"Did you think 'Wizard of Kitsune' was just a title? You chose the wrong person to screw with." With that, Naruto unleashed a wave of energy, before disappearing. He reappeared, grabbing Sasuke, and dragging him along the water, before smashing him into the cliff wall. He yanked back, and kicked Sasuke clear to the other side of the Valley, causing him to crash into the wall. A massive crater formed where Sasuke hit. Sasuke fell to the ground, on his hands and knees. He panted hard, as he fought for his breath.

_What the hell is this? Where did all of that come from? _Naruto appeared in front of him, and grabbed him again, before smashing him back into the ground. He threw him into the air, and launched after him. With a roar, he unleashed a rapid barrage of punches and kicks on Sasuke.

_W-what is this power? I can't take it! _Sasuke thought, before Naruto grabbed him by the ankles, and spun around. He hurled Sasuke straight down, back into the ground. Sasuke lay there, until Naruto smashed into him. Naruto held him by the throat, and lifted him up.

"Is that it, teme? Is this all you have?" Sasuke just gurgled, as his power slowly left him. Naruto smashed him back into the ground. Sasuke lay unconscious in the crater he was in. Naruto released Kyuubi's power, before panting heavily. He slowly pulled out one of the seal tags he had made, before placing it on Sasuke's Curse Mark.

"Time to get rid of this." He slowly concentrated on it with his magic. His magic flowed into the seal, and began to do it's job. But Naruto grimaced, as he felt resistance.

_W-what the...... what's going?_ He poured more magic in, only to feel more resistance. _It's his Sharingan. The power of Sauron latched onto the evil of the seal, and is resisting!_

Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. He turned in time to get a fist to his chest, which sent him flying back. Kabuto stood there with a smirk.

"It's a good thing Orochimaru-sama sent me to see if Kimimaro had found Sasuke." He charged his hands with chakra, and advanced on Naruto. Naruto slowly got up, until Kabuto slashed at his leg with his chakra scapels. Naruto yelled in pain, as the leg collapsed on him, and he fell. Kabuto smirked.

"Now..... to take care of you for good." He raised his hand to slash at Naruto's neck, only to stop, as he heard someone shout from the top of the cliff. He turned in time to see the kunai that pierced his hand. Kakashi stood on the cliff face, and was all ready jumping down. Kabuto turned to Naruto, before sneering.

"Till next time." then he used his good hand, with the chakra scalpel, to strike Naruto's shoulder, before dropping a smoke bomb. Kakashi jumped down to Naruto, as the smoke cleared, revealing both Kabuto and Sasuke were gone. Kakashi knelt next to Naruto, who was panting hard, and groaning slightly in pain.

"Naruto, are you all right?" Naruto looks at him, and is about to answer, when he suddenly coughs up blood, and passes out. Kakashi picks him up as best he can, and dashes off, leaving the smoking battlefield behind.

* * *

**LR: I hope you all liked that. As for me....... I'm in a bit of a bind.**

**Right now, Ranger Castle is surrounded by an army of Minions, Orcs, Trolls, RingWraiths, and the Dark Overlord Naruto. And it doesn't look good. But we're holding.**

**RS: YEAH! I BLEW HIS GREMLIN AIRSHIP UP!**

**Arashen: This is so weird. We're watching two different Naruto's fight each other.**

**IDR: The walls are holding, and the new defense grid is running. But I don't know for how long.**

**LR: We just need to hold out a little longer! Don't give up!**

**LR rushes off to join the battle.**

**Please review. **


	31. The Storm to Come

**I'm glad a lot of you liked the fights. I felt like I was off on some of them.**

**Anyways, here's the war update. Me and a08 are now in full blown conflict. I've managed to keep him from breaking down my walls, and even his forces who tunneled underneath my castle were slaughtered, thanks to a gift from Beserkians Fury. However, his reinforcements forced me to destroy the Ranger Castle, and the entire planet. Now....... our battle has escalated, and spilled into several other universes.**

**But enough about that. On to the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**The Storm to Come**

The hospital of Konoha was a mixed scene of chaos, and activity. Medics were running around, carrying supplies to one of five hospital rooms.

In a med lab, Tsunade was pouring over books containing the information on a number of different herbs. Some of the books were written by the Nara clan, but a couple had been recently given to her by Elroth, and they contained some medicinal recipes that she had never even heard of before. She looked up, to see Chouji Akimichi, unconscious, and hooked up to several machines, which were supplying him with nutrients, and medicine to try and stabilize him. She sighed, as she got back to work, mixing ingredients.

Shizune, and several other doctors were sitting around a seal, channeling chakra into it, as they attempted to heal Neji of the gaping wounds left in him by Kidomaru's arrows.

"We can't let up!" Shizune yelled. "If we falter for even a second, we'll lose him!"

Kiba lay on a bed, bandaged up around his head and abdomen. He was watching his older sister, Hana Inuzuka, work on Akamaru. Hana was one of the top veterinarian doctors of Konoha, and if anyone could save Akamaru, it was her.

_Hang in there, Akamaru._Kiba thought.

In a surgery room, Naruto lay unconscious, as several doctors got to work on him. These doctors were among those who were not only loyal to their oaths as doctors, but had been ever loyal to the yondaime, and had honored his wishes. Now, they were working in overdrive , examining Naruto's injuries.

"His leg muscles were gashed pretty deeply. His collar bone was also shattered, and some fragments got a couple of the nearby arteries. It seems that the Kyuubi is trying to heal him up. No sense in letting him work alone." The doctors all nodded, before they began to use their medical jutsus.

Elroth was in another med lab, mixing up ingredients of his own. Haku and Lily were aiding him, as he looked over the formula. On the examining table, Kimimaro lay, with several monitoring machines attached to him.

"This guy has an illness that I've read about in some of the older books. It's an illness of the lungs, that slowly ate away at them. The elves called it _Gur Thul_. Death Breath. The more you breathe, the more your lungs collapse, until finally...... you die. Thankfully, a cure was discovered, and the illness was all but eradicated. Hand me those, would you?" He pointed to a small bunch of leaves. Haku handed it to him, before looking at the albino.

"This may seem weird...... but I swear, I've seen him before." she said. Elroth just shrugged.

"You can ask him when he wakes up. For now, we need to hurry. The plants I gave him only temporarily put his illness into stasis." The two girls nodded, and got back to work.

In a sixth room, there was almost no activity. Two ANBU stood outside it, while inside, Kin Tsuchi watched the figure in the bed. She smiled, as a few tears fell down her face.

_Nee-chan,_ she thought happily, looking at Tayuya's sleeping face. She moved some locks of hair from Tayuya's face, so they wouldn't tickle her nose.

Outside the med lab that Chouji was in, Shikamaru and Temari waited. Shikamaru was busy staring at the ground, while Temari watched him.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. You all did what you needed to do. Chouji acted like a true shinobi, and protected his comrades." Shikamaru just looked up at her.

"But did I? I could have thought of a plan. I could have come up with someway for us to stick together, and wipe them out one by one, as a group. I should have done that. Instead, we may lose two ninjas, and the Uchiha still got away." He slammed his fist into the wall, before getting up, and pacing.

"I should have thought things out better. I should have stayed with him. I was useless....... I was-." He stopped, as Temari's hand slapped him across the face.

"Snap out of it! Their not dead, and knowing Tsunade-sama's reputation, and that of her apprentice, they won't die! Stop second guessing yourself!" She shouted in his face. Shikamaru backed up, and Temari just sighed, as she calmed down.

"Baki-sensei is always telling us that if we just second guess every choice....... we'll never be able to get anywhere. If you keep this up....... you won't be able to make a decision ever again. And how will that help you, or those you need to command?" She moved closer. "It's hard, having to lead, having to make decisions that could get people killed. But that's what happens. You need to just accept your decisions, and mistakes, and move on, no matter what happens."

Shikamaru just looked at her, before sighing, as he slid against a wall, and sat down. "I know....... I know. It's just...... me and Chouji have been best buds since we were little. If I lose him....... I don't think........ I don't-."

The light above the door turned from red to green, and Tsunade stepped out. Shikamaru shot to his feet, and looked at Tsunade, who looked back, before smiling. "Chouji will be just fine. He'll be in the hospital a while though."

Shizune came running up to them. "Tsunade-sama, we managed to stabilize Neji-san! He's being moved to a room, where he can recover." Shikamaru closed his eyes, and sighed again, as he leaned against a wall. Tsunade just nodded.

"Good. I'm going to check on Naruto. Go get a report on our prisoner that Elroth is working on." Shizune nodded, and ran off, and Tsunade closed her eyes.

"So close....... we were so close to losing two fine shinobi. All because of that damn Uchiha." She headed off, while Shikamaru just looked at the floor. Temari came over, and gave him a smile, as she lifted his head.

"You see? Everything is fine now. No worries." Shikamaru nodded, as he started to smile back.

"Thanks. You know...... you're a lot less troublesome then most women." Temari just chuckled.

"Oh, this is one of my good days. If you caught me on a bad day...... you would be saying the exact opposite." With that, she headed off, to go check on Gaara, who had come back suffering from extreme exhaustion. Shikamaru just sighed, as he leaned his head back, and closed his eyes.

"Maybe this is why Asuma-sensei smokes so much. I know I could use one right now." He turned, and headed off.

Tsunade had reached the surgery room where Naruto was being taken care of, and found an anxious Hinata waiting outside. Tsunade came over to her, and looked in. "Has anyone come out and told you anything?"

Hinata shook her head, as she anxiously waited. Tsunade nodded, before entering. "Report."

The senior doctor present turned, and nodded. "We managed to patch up the blood vessels that were damaged. Also, we've mended the torn muscle, and with the Kyuubi's help, we've fixed up his collar bone. However, he needs to rest for a week, to ensure that the collar bone and muscle have time to heal up. But he should be just fine." Tsunade let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. Keep working, and when you've moved him, contact Elroth-san to see if he has anything he wants to add in, to try and help Naruto's recovery process." The doctor nodded, as Tsunade exited the room. She smiled at Hinata.

"He'll be jut fine. They healed up his injuries. He just needs a week to make sure the damaged areas have time to rest, and grow strong." Hinata let out the breath she was holding. As the doors to the surgery room opened, she looked up, as the doctors came out. She rushed over to them, and bowed.

"Thank you, for helping him." The doctors just smiled.

"It was our pleasure." With that, they headed off. Hinata looked into the room, to see Naruto lying their peacefully, and she smiled.

"I need to go tell Kurenai-nee-chan, and Hanabi." She ran off, just dodging Shizune, who came around the corner. Shizune smiled, as the excited look on Hinata's face told her Naruto had pulled through. She came up, to Tsunade, and bowed her head.

"Elroth-san reports that there should be no problems with healing the prisoner. Jiraiya-sama, who has just returned, took the liberty of placing seals on the prisoner, to prevent him from using his chakra, or bloodline." Tsunade nodded, only to see Shizune hesitate.

"Something else?" Shizune slowly nodded.

"The council........_ requests_your presence. They say it is urgent." Tsunade nodded.

"Good. I actually have a plan I've been meaning to enact. Today's as good as any a day." The two women made their way out of the Hospital, and headed towards the Tower.

_In Otogakure no Sato_

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, before sitting up, and screaming. Almost immediately, Kabuto was at his side.

"Sasuke-san! It's okay! It's okay." Sasuke slowly lay back down, before looking at Kabuto.

"You! You're that boy from the genin exams." Kabuto nodded.

"Yes. I'm a spy, for Orochimaru-sama. He sent me to find you, when you hadn't arrived yet. You're in Oto now." Sasuke let out a sigh, before looking back at Kabuto.

"Naruto? What happened to him?" He said. Kabuto shrugged.

"I wounded him pretty badly, before I left with you. He may be dead, or he may still be alive. Why do you ask?" Sasuke growled, as he laid his head down.

"Because I want his power. He has strength, and skills, and I want that to defeat my ni-san." Kabuto just shook his head, while smiling.

"Believe me, Sasuke-san. What Orochimaru-sama has to offer is so much more." Sasuke looked at him, before nodding. Kabuto smiled. "Good! Now, I'll leave you to rest." With that, Kabuto headed off to the throne room ,where Orochimaru sat. The snake sannin was bandaged up all over his face, and hands, with only some short, dirty white hair, and his right eye being un-bandaged.

"Well?" Orochimaru asked. Kabuto smiled.

"He is awake, and is resting. Soon, he'll be fit to train." Orochimaru nodded.

"Good. For now, we need to keep low, as we have suffered some serious losses to Konoha. I want you to send out our best shinobi to gather what remains they can from the Sound Five. Especially the Kaguya. It's a pity. I could have done wonders with that body. Too bad that the Curse Mark I gave him accelerated his illness But Sasuke's body is even better." Orochimaru laughed, as Kabuto left.

_In Konoha_

Tsunade looked at the council members. "Let me get this straight. You not only want me to launch a major attack against Oto, to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha .....but you also want me to punish Naruto for not bringing Sasuke back?"

Danzou nodded. "Naruto failed to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. In doing so, he endangered the village, and thus, has committed an act of treason. He should be stripped of his shinobi status, banished, or executed." Several of the civilians agreed, but most of the council looked at him like he was crazy.

"And what about you, Danzou? I've heard you failed more then one mission, while during war time. Under these circumstances, couldn't it be said that you also endangered the village, and should be charged with treason?" Tsunade said, looking at him. Danzou growled, but remained silent. Tsunade pressed on.

"From what Kakashi reported to me, Naruto had defeated Sasuke at the Valley of the End, and would have brought him back, if it wasn't for the interference of Kabuto Yakushi. So tell me..... does that sound like treason to any of you?" Most of the council shook their heads, and Tsunade smiled.

"Good. Then let us move on. I actually have a change I wish to make." Everyone looked at her in surprise, and a few cases of fear. Tsunade smiled, as she looked at Danzou. "Danzou-san, while your help as an advisor to Konoha has been invaluable, I'm afraid that I must replace you with someone else, who is more qualified to advise me as Hokage."

Both Koharu and Homura looked shock, while Danzou stood to his feet. "You dare to remove me from the Council!? Who would you replace me with?" He shouted, his one eye seething in anger.

Tsunade smiled, as she indicated the figure at the doorway. "Why, my predecessor, Sarutobi-san." Sarutobi entered the room, and smiled, as he bowed to Tsunade. Danzou looked at him, before looking back to Tsunade.

"I have far more experience then him on the Council." He said. Tsunade nodded.

"Perhaps, but he was to replace you anyways, during Minato's reign as Hokage. He wasn't able to, though, because he had to return to the position of Sandaime Hokage. Now, since I am in charge, he can take his rightful place, and you can step down. I must also inform you that unless you are the representative of one of the major business guilds of Konoha, or a clan head, that you can no longer have a place on the council."

Danzou growled in anger, and hatred, as he glared at Tsunade. "You will regret this, Tsunade." Tsunade just looked at him.

"Why, Danzou-san. That sounds almost like a threat. You wouldn't be threatening the Hokage of Konoha would you? Because that would mean treason, and I would have you arrested and executed." Danzou backed down, before turning, and leaving, amongst the silence of the room. Tsunade just smiled, as she looked around.

"Well then.... on to other business?" As the council members nodded, Tsunade grew serious. "With Sasuke gone, we are slightly weakened. The Sharingan now is in another village. We must do what we can to stabilize our position. Which brings me to another order of business. Naruto talked with Sarutobi-san shortly after returning from finding me, and bringing me here to serve as the Godaime. Currently, an organization, known as Akatsuki, is hunting down the nine biju of this world. For whatever reason, it can't be good. Naruto has told Sarutobi that it might be best if we contacted as many villages, with known jinchuuriki, and called them together, for a summit meeting, so we can deal with this threat."

Several of the council members looked uneasy. "Tsunade-sama, couldn't they use this as a chance to attack Konoha? We are still recovering from the Suna/Oto invasion." Tsunade nodded.

"Indeed it could. Which is why all the Kage's or village leaders who do come will only be allowed to bring their jinchuuriki, and two bodyguards. In Konoha's case, should they try to assassinate me, our jinchuuriki have an advantage. We will meet in neutral country, say....... Wave?"

Everyone nodded, and Tsunade smiled. "Good. Then I shall have the messages sent out immediately." With that, the meeting ended. Tsunade was about to exit, when Hiashi stopped her.

"Tsunade-sama, I wish to ask you something. Is it true, that you have taken my daughter on, as your second apprentice?" Tsunade nodded.

"Yes. I'm planning on teaching everything I can on medical ninjutsu, along with Sakura Haruno. Both girls not only shows skills in medical jutsus, but Sakura, perhaps, can even learning my super strength jutsu." Hiashi just nodded, as he left.

_So...... my daughter is growing strong. Perhaps...... perhaps she should have left the clan a long time ago. It seems she is growing stronger away from us_. He quickly headed back to the estate, and entered his room, where he looked at a picture of his wife. He slowly picked it up, before he began to cry.

"Please....... forgive a foolish husband...... please......." he whispered, as he sank to the bed.

_At the Namikaze Estate_

Kankuro had placed Gaara into his bed, seeing as how his little brother was exhausted and wanted to sleep. Gaara nodded his thanks, before closing his eyes. Kankuro walked out, and headed down to the kitchen, intent on getting some food. He didn't notice the slightly open door as he passed one of the bedrooms. When he had disappeared downstairs, Matsuri exited her bedroom, and moved towards Gaara's door. In one hand, she clutched a kunai. She slowly opened the door, and slipped inside, before locking the door, and placing a simple silencing jutsu up. She turned towards Gaara, and advanced on him, placing the kunai in her pocket. She looked at him, before running through the hand signs for the jutsu she had learned, and had spent almost two months practicing in secret. Then she slammed her hands over Gaara's heart.

Gaara's eyes shot open, as he looked at Matsuri, who smirked as she stared down at him. "Hello there, traitor." She said simply. Gaara tried to make his sand attack, but it didn't react at all.

Matsuri's smirk grew. "I wouldn't bother. I've spent the last two months learning and practicing a jutsu I copied from the Namikaze's library. It's called the **Chakra Stasis jutsu**. Basically, your chakra becomes dormant for a period of time, which depends on where the caster strikes. I chose right at the center of your chakra system, so you won't be able to use your chakra, or the biju's either, for a good hour."

With that, her smirk left, as she slugged Gaara in the face, and sent him crashing into the ground. "How does it feel?!" She kicked him as he tried to stand up. "How does it feel, to know you're about to die, for betraying your village?!" She kicked him over, and pulled the kunai back out.

"I admired you. I thought that you were the strongest shinobi I had ever seen. I thought your will was so strong, because despite what happened to you, you never ran away, or left the village! But it was all a lie! You betrayed the village!" she shouted. She prepared to slam it into Gaara's chest, only for it to hit the floor, as he rolled out of the way. He got up, panting, as he rolled his right sleeve up, and held his hand over the seal. His staff popped into his hand, and he held it pointed at Matsuri. She looks at him in anger and fear.

"How? Your chakra is supposed to be suppressed!" she shouted. Gaara shook his head.

"It's not chakra that I used. It's something else." He kept his staff pointed at her. "I understand your anger at me betraying the village. You said you admired me But do you have any idea what I went through in Suna?" She glared at him.

"You were alone, ignored, and had a few attempts on your life. I know all about what you went through." Gaara shook his head.

"You have no idea what I went through. Imagine, if you will, what it's like to be all alone, and-."

"I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ALONE!" She shouted at him, as a few tears fell form her eyes. "I lost my parents when I was a little girl."

Gaara nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss. But you don't know what I feel." She looked at him, her eyes filled with rage. But before she could speak, he continued. "My mother was sacrificed, so that my father could seal Shukakau in me. He did it on purpose, to mold me into a weapon. My mother died so that I could be his weapon. Not his son."

Matsuri closed her mouth, and Gaara looked away. "My mother died at my birth. My father purposely made the seal weak, so that I would have almost all of Shukaku's power that I could handle. Then, he placed a berserker seal over that, so I would become this fighting machine. Bloodthirsty. A killer. Instead, I became a frightened little boy, who wondered why everyone hated him. I just wanted some friends, and family. I wanted to be accepted."

He looked down at his hand. "My nee-chan and ni-san were afraid of me. My father treated me horribly. The only person I felt happy with was my uncle, Yashamaru. He seemed to accept me. He helped me, taught me things. I thought he loved me. It was all a lie. When I was six......... an assassin came to kill me. Instead, I crushed him, before unmasking him, to reveal my uncle, Yashamaru. He told me that my father ha sent him to kill me. He had gladly accepted it, because if it wasn't for me, his imouto, my mother, would have lived. He told me he hated me, before he tried to kill me with explosive tags all over his body."

Matsuri slowly lowered her kunai, as Gaara closed his hand. "From that day on, I fought for only one thing. Myself. I loved no one else, I protected no one else. Until I came here. Until I met Naruto-san." He looked up at her, a smile on his face. "He saved me. He saved me from myself. He got me the help I needed, without eve asking anything from me. He calmed Shukaku down, he helped me to sleep, he helped me get my siblings. A stranger from another village did more for me in a month, then anyone is Suna did in my entire life. If anyone betrayed anyone....... Suna betrayed me, before I was even born."

Matsuri stood there, just looking at him, before the kunai slipped from her hands. She just stared at him, before she looked down. "I......... I........" She turned, quickly unlocked the door, and ran. Gaara watched her go, before sealing his staff back away.

_It's a good thing that the seal uses magic, not chakra._ He looked back up at the door, before leaving as well.

Matsuri ran out of the estate, and nearly bumped into Temari. "Woah, easy there tiger." She said with a smile, before it faded, as she saw Matsuri's confused, and tear stained face.

"Temari-san..... is it true? Did your uncle try to kill Gaara? Did the Kazekage really try to turn him into a weapon?" Temari's eyes widened, before becoming sad.

"Yes....... it's all true." Matsuri shuddered, as she leaned into Temari, and started crying. Temari held her for a second, before looking around. "Let's take a walk."

Gaara came out, to see them heading off. He paused for a moment, before following them.

_At Kurenai's Apartment_

Kurenai smiled, at the happy expression on Hinata's face. "Well, I'm glad to hear Naruto is all right. I would hate to think that something bad happened to him."

Hinata nodded, before looking at a single rose placed in a vase nearby. "Nee-chan? What's that?"

Kurenai looked at the flower, before blushing slightly. "I-it's nothing." she tried to edge in front of it, while hinata had a small smile on her face.

"Kurenai-sensei...... do you have a boyfriend?" Kurenai blushed even more.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just...... he's a pretty good friend." She said simply. Hinata smiled even more.

"Really? Do I know this 'pretty good friend'?" Kurenai looked away.

"Let's talk about something else, shall we?" Hinata was about to continue her torture, when there was a knock on the door. Kurenai quickly ran to answer it. Just as the door opened, Hanabi burst into the room.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" She yelled, as she ran over to Hinata. The older Hyuuga girl looked at her panting imouto.

"What is it, Hanabi?" Hanabi looked up, her flushed face full of amazement and shock.

"Otou-san....... he...... he got rid of the Caged Bird Seal." Hinata looked at her in shock.

"W-what?" Hanabi nodded.

"He got rid of the Caged Bird Seal! He had every Branch Member come in, to have it modified, so that the Main family members couldn't activate it anymore. At the same time, he's also having a new seal made, which will be placed on everyone who isn't marked yet, both Branch and Main. The new seal will protect the Byakugan from being stolen."

Hinata just sat down slowly, looking at Hanabi. "Otou-san......... he did that?" Hanabi nodded, and Hinata looked at Kurenai, who was equally shocked. Hinata slowly stood up.

"I need to talk to him." Kurenai nodded, and Hinata left with Hanabi.

_In a park_

Temari looked at Matsuri, with a mass of emotions. "So..... you tried to kill my otouto?"

Matsuri just nodded, her head down. "I...... I just felt so angry........ so betrayed. I..... I didn't know though. I thought....... I thought I under stood him, but I was wrong." She closed her eyes. "You can do what you want to me. But know that I am truly sorry for what I did."

Temari looked at her. On the one hand, she really wanted to attack this girl, possibly even kill her, for trying to kill her otouto. On the other hand....... this girls seemed truly ashamed about she had nearly done. She stood up, and looked at Matsuri.

"It's not up to me, what should happen to you. And I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. You attacked Gaara. He should be the one to decide your fate." Matsuri slowly nodded, and Temari sighed.

"I won't tell anyone else about this. But Gaara has every right to, and he may have all ready. You'll just have to see what the consequences of your actions are." With that, she turned and left, leaving Matsuri behind. Matsuri sat there for several minutes, before slowly standing up, and walking away. Her body moved on autopilot, her mind not really registering where she was going. She eventually found herself in one of the training grounds, farthest from the rest of the village. She sat down, and closed her eyes, wondering, waiting for whatever happened.

The sound of approaching footsteps caused her to open here eyes. Standing in front of her were two chuunin, and a jounin. She eyed them, before standing to her feet. She had barely gotten up, when one of the chuunin shoved her back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked. Matsuri looked up at them, her eyes showing a little fear. The jounin smirked.

"Little lady like you shouldn't wander this far alone. Especially considering you're form a village who killed some of our comrades." His smirk faded, before he slapped her across the face. She hit the ground, while the two chuunin grabbed her, and tied her up.

"We're going to make this real simple. You're going to be our example to Suna, about what we do to those who stab us in the back, and kill our comrades, friends, and family. Now, get her ready!" The jounin was reaching for his pants, while the chuunin grabbed Matsuri's outfit. Suddenly, sand enveloped all three ninjas, and dragged them away from her. Matsuri looked up, to see Gaara standing there, his face contorted in rage.

"I should kill you three now, and I would probably be justified in my actions for doing so." He whispered, looking the three over. Then he caused some more sand to harden, and knocked the three ninjas out. He dropped them on the ground, before coming over to Matsuri, who looked up at him, then looked away. "Are you okay?"

Matsuri slowly nodded, as Gaara cut away the wire tying her up. She slowly rubbed her wrists, while still looking down. "Why?" She whispered to him. He looked at her.

"Why what?" He said, tying up the three ninjas. Matsuri looked up at him.

"Why did you save me? I tried to kill you." Gaara looked at her, before sitting down.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance, to make things right. It's when they screw up again, that you back away." Matsuri looked away, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"I.......I'm sorry." Gaara just nodded.

"And I forgive you." He said, a smile on his face. Matsuri looked at him, and when she saw the smile...... it filled her heart with warmth. She smiled back, as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. Gaara stood up, as his sand grabbed the three ninjas. "Let's take this trash to where it belongs. Afterwards, I think we should talk, and get to know one another better."

Matsuri nodded, and followed after him, as he dragged the three ninja away.

_In ANBU Root HQ_

Danzou looked over his gathered forces. "How many are combat ready?" He said to his aid, a white skinned teenage boy, with black hair.

"About 100. We should have another 300 in three years." Danzou nodded.

"Good, good. Contact Orochimaru. Tell him that in three years time....... I will help him crush Konoha, and destroy it, if he will then help me rebuild it in my image." The boy nodded, and left, while Danzou smiled.

"You won't get away with this, Tsunade. I will rule Konoha. I will make it into the power it should be. And then, I will rule the world."

_Two days later, in Kumo_

The village of Lightning Country, Kumogakure no Sato, was perched high in the mountains of the largest mountain range of the land of Lightning. In the Raikage's tower, which was built in the side of one mountain, the Raikage looked over the letter sent to him by the Hokage of Konoha. The Raikage was a tall, very muscular man, with dark skin, and white hair, mustache, and goatee. His kage robe was open, to reveal his muscular chest.

He looked up, to the two ninjas in front of him. One was a young woman, somewhere in her mid to late twenties. She had on a purple kunoichi top, with matching pants. Her blond hair was tied back in a braid, with her headband hidden slightly by her hair. Her black eyes watched the Raikage respectfully.

The other man was taller. He had skin and hair like the Raikage's, except he had a beard and moustache. He also had sunglasses, a white scarf around his neck, a white vest with on strap over his left shoulder, and bulky black pants, with shin guards around his lower legs, and black shinobi sandals. He had on a pair of white fingerless gloves. Lastly, he had a tattoo for the kanji 'Iron' on his left shoulder, and two horns on his left cheek. He carried seven swords on his back.

The Raikage held up the message. "This game in, from Konoha. The Hokage, Tsunade Senju, wishes to meet with any and all villages that have jinchuuriki. She says it's a matter of grave importance."

The girl nodded. "I've heard rumors about Konoha. It's said that not only do they posses two jinchuuriki, but both jinchuuriki are in absolute perfect harmony with their biju. And because of it, they have unlocked new power."

The other man nodded. "I've also heard that one of their jinchuuriki holds the Kyuubi in them. And that guy is Namikaze." He started to strike a pose, and opened his mouth, but the Raikage cut him off.

"If you start rapping, I will hurt you, even if you are my otouto." The man stopped while the Raikage sat back down. 'Whatever reason for this, she want's to meet with the kage's, and their jinchuuriki, in the Land of Waves. If I agree, I'm allowed to bring two guards, plus boh of you. Yugito, Kiraa, what do you two think?"

Yugito Nii, jinchuuriki container of the Nibi, shrugged. "I don't know, Raikage-sama. On the one hand, it could be a trap. On the other....... maybe she does have valuable information."

Kiraa nodded. "I agree. Besides, it doesn't matter if that boy is Namikaze, and has the Kyuubi. I can whoop his ass." The Raikage sat back, before nodding.

"All right then. I'll send word to Konoha, and we'll head out in a weeks time. Until then, train, and get ready." They both nodded, and left, while the Raikage got to work on the paperwork that never seemed to end. He glanced longing at a pair of lifting weights, before getting up.

_A few reps won't hurt._ He thought, as he started lifting them. Both weights read 500 pounds each.

_In Iwa_

"Does she really think we'll fall for such a ploy?" The Tsuchikage said, as he snorted in disgust, looking at the message sent to him by Konoha. "They want us to bring our jinchuuriki to another country? Especially one on the otherside of Fire Country?" He glanced at the assembled ninja.

"I want you all to find Roushi, and Tanku, and bring them back. I won't have Konoha getting their hands on them. GO!" The gathered ninja nodded, and headed off. The Tsuchikage sat back.

"What are you playing at, Konoha? What are you up to?" He sat back, pondering on this new situation. His own two jinchuuriki, the containers of the Yonbi and Gobi, had left the village to try and better understand their powers. The Tsuchikage had allowed this, on the condition that they return when called. He turned back to the windows of his office, and wondered if perhaps that was a mistake.

_In Konoha_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, looking around the hospital room he was in. "I'm really starting to hate this place." He muttered, as he felt the soreness in his left collar bone, and right leg. It was mostly a dull throb, so he was able to ignore it.

As he was looking around, the door opened, and Tsunade stepped in with a clipboard. "Naruto, good. You're awake."

Naruto nodded. "Hokage-sama." He slowly started to sit up. "The others?"

Tsunade smiled. "All alive. Although Chouji and Neji will be down and out for a while. Everyone else is recovering. We also have two prisoners."

Naruto looked at her. "Really? Who?" Tsunade looked at the information in front of her.

"Tayuya, who was the kunoichi of the group. Elroth removed her Curse Mark, and had Shikamaru brought back to Konoha. The other was Kimimaro Kaguya. Elroth removed his Curse Seal, but also found an illness in his lungs. He brought him back to be treated, and so we could gain information from him. Both of them are still unconscious."

Naruto nodded slowly, grimacing as fresh pain went through his neck. "It's too be expected. Unlike Anko, they had embraced their Curse Marks, and so it took a lot more out of them. They may be out for days."

Tsunade smiled. "Kin is ecstatic with you and Elroth, for bringing Tayuya in. Now...... we just need to decide what to do with them."

Naruto smiled. "Isn't it obvious? Offer them amnesty for information. Tayuya will probably gladly give it, but Kimimaro will be a tough shell. He seemed fanatically devoted to Orochimaru."

Tsunade nodded, before looking over his medical information. "Well, everything seems ship shape with you. You'll have to rest for a few more days still, but you'll be right as rain when you get out. So, get plenty of rest. We have a lot of work cut out for us now."

Naruto nodded, before laying back down. Tsunade smiled. "I'll make sure Hinata knows you're awake now." With that, she left. Naruto looked up at the ceiling.

_I feel a change coming. I think this Age is coming to an end_. _And who knows what the next one might bring? _He sighed, as he closed his eyes. _Whatever happens....... I will stand firm, and not be thrown down. Whether it be Orochimaru, Akatsuki, or Morgoth..... I will stand firm against the storm to come._

* * *

**LR: Well.......I hope you all enjoyed that.**

**RS: That was interesting, with Matsuri.**

**LR: Yeah. I'm not totally convinced I got it down, but I gave it my best. **

**Elroth: Anyways, here's a war update. Currently, both a08 and LR's forces have pulled away, and are regrouping, and re-supplying. We've gotten more manpower, and brand new allies, some of whom will definitely give us an edge. But a08 has some new allies soon. Let's hope for the best.**

**LR: We'll win. No matter what, we'll win. **


	32. A New Order Begins

**So anyways......... how is everyone doing? Hope you're all okay.**

**My parents just got back from my Grandmom's funeral, and now, the house is beginning to get back to the order it was in. Also, who here watches Deadliest Warrior?**

**The previous episode was freaking awesome. It was a Shaolin Monk, vs a New Zealand Maori Warrior. Shaolin Monk won 692 kills to 308. Next week, their doing actual warriors, instead of warrior types. William Wallace vs Shaka Zulu. It's going to be so sweet.**

**RS: My brother is more then a little obsessed about the show.**

**LR: HOW CAN YOU NOT BE! They go and answer the questions to who would win in fights between two warriors who never did meet in real combat. The episodes, and winners so far, were:**

**1. Apache Indian vs Gladiator= Apache Indian won**

**2. Viking vs Samurai= Samurai won**

**3. Ninja vs Spartan= Spartan won**

**4. Pirate vs Knight= Pirate won (I don't agree.)**

**5. Mafia vs Yakuza= Mafia won**

**6. Green Beret vs Russian Spetsnaz= Spetsnaz won**

**7. Shaolin Monk vs Maori warrior= Monk won.**

**This show is so freaking awesome! New episodes play every Tuesday night on Spike, at 10:00 P.M.**

**Elroth: Shouldn't you be concentrating on something else?**

**LR: Huh? Oh right, the chapter. Right. Sorry.**

**RS: Idiot.**

**LR: You want to start something? How about this? LR vs RS. I can all ready tell you who the winner will be! (Charges at RS, and chases after her, throwing everything close at hand at her.)**

**Arashen: Well, let's get this started.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**A New Order Begins**

Yugito sat in her room, conversing with her biju sealed in her inside her mind scape. She had let Nibi, the two tailed cat biju change the mind scape, and now, it resembled a woodland area, where Nibi could stalk prey she conjured up. Currently, though, Nibi was sitting across from Yugito. She had taken a humanoid form, that of a beautiful woman with two cat tails, and pointed ears, along with long black hair.

"**So, we're going to meet with two of my brothers? Which ones?**"

Yugito thought for a moment. "I think it's the jinchuuriki's of the Kyuubi, and Shukaku."

Nibi smiled. "**It will be nice to see them again.**"

Yugito watched her in interest. "You don't think this is a trap?" Nibi shook her head.

"**Even if it was, Huan and Shukaku would never attack us, or our holders. The same holds true for me, and Hachibi.** **I think we can trust this Hokage person.**"

Yugito nodded. "I hope you're right. Thank you for your advice." She left, and in the physical world, opened her stood up, and stretched, before heading to her door. As she opened it, she found herself looking at Killer Bee.

(A/N: I found I was much easier to call him this. So..... he's Killer Bee.)

"So, what did the cat say?" Yugito heard Nibi hiss slightly at Bee.

"She says that we should trust that this isn't a trap. Still, I'm not going to be letting my guard down." Killer Bee nodded.

"Hachibi agrees with that. It will be interesting to see what this is all about, and who else comes." Yugito nodded, as the two headed to the Raikage's office.

_In the Land of Earth_

Itachi watched the last Iwa ninja fall to the ground, dead, as Kisame carried the unconscious jinchuuriki of the Yonbi over. Alicia cleaned her blade, while looking up at the almost full moon. She looked back down at one of the still breathing Iwa shinobi, before glancing at Itachi.

"It's getting close to a full moon." She stated. Itachi nodded.

"Indeed. We'll take the survivors with us, just for you." Alicia squealed in delight, and kissed Itachi on the cheek. Then she created a few blood clones, who tied up the still breathing Iwa ninjas. Kisame shivered, as he realized what would be happening soon.

"Remind me to be far away from her when it happens." Itachi just nodded.

"All right. After all, I would hate to have to break in a new partner."

"Awwww, I didn't know you cared." Kisame smirked, as he carried the Yonbi jinchuuriki, while Alicia, her blood clones, and Itachi with shadow clones carried the captured Iwa shinobi away.

_In Konoha Hospital, the next day_

Tayuya slowly cracked her eyes open, before closing them against the light reflecting off the white surfaces of the hospital room. _Why do they make them that color? Are they trying to blind their patients?_She slowly opened her eyes again, and started to look around. Her eyes stopped, when she saw the slumped figure of Kin Tsuchi.

Kin's appearance hadn't changed much. She still wore the same outfit, except now, the camouflage of her outfit was patterned brown and green, and her head band was a Konoha one. She was currently asleep, a book on her lap.

Tayuya looked at her, as memories that had been locked away by the Curse Seal rushed into her mind. _She's my imouto. We found each other wandering the streets of a small village. And then...... then that BASTARD!_Tayuya remembered how Orochimaru offered them shelter, and safety. Then he turned her into his bodyguard, with that seal. It had locked her memories of her past life away. After that, he had used her as a bargaining chip to get Kin to serve him. She now remembered standing there, as Kin tearfully agreed to serve Orochimaru, all to save and protect her nee-chan.

Tayuya cursed Orochimaru again, as she looked at Kin. She slowly reached over, and poked Kin in the arm. The black haired kunoichi mumbled, and shifted. Tayuya did it again, and Kin shifted, while trying to swat Tayuya's hand. Tayuya grinned, before poking Kin again. Kin groaned, as her eyes opened.

"Whose d-d-d *yawn* doing that?" She asked, as she blinked her eyes. Tayuya giggled, as Kin blinked while looking in her direction. Suddenly, those eyes went wide, before Kin leapt at Tayuya, and hugged her.

"NEE-CHAN!" She hugged Tayuya tightly, holding on to her. Tayuya hugged her back, feeling Kin crying happily into her back. Tayuya closed her eyes.

"Kin......... I'm so sorry." She whispered. Kin shook her head.

"You don't have to apologize. You don't. It wasn't your fault." Tayuya looked down.

"It is my fault. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had to put up with that snake." She mumbled. Kin pulled back, and looked at Tayuya.

"It doesn't matter. What I did, I did to protect and save you, just like you did for me. Please...... let's just forget that part. Please Tayuya nee-chan?" Tayuya slowly nodded, and Kin smiled. She hugged Tayuya again.

"That's great. Now, all that's left is getting you to join Konoha." Tayuya pulled back, looking down.

"Will they let me?" Kin smiled.

"Well, Hokage-sama agreed that if you gave up any information you had on Orochimaru, and swore loyalty to Konoha, it shouldn't be a problem." Tayuya just smirked half heartedly.

"Is that all? I would have done that anyways." They both laughed, before Kin went to the door, and talked to one of the ANBU. The masked ninja nodded, before disappearing. Kin turned back to Tayuya.

"She'll be here in a bit. In the mean time, we have some catching up to do."

Suddenly, there was a loud scream of despair that rang through the hospital. Kin moved in front of Tayuya, holding a defensive position, with a few senbon ready in her hands.

In another hospital room, a restrained Kimimaro Kaguya screamed in despair, as he realized that he was not only captured by his master's enemies, but that they had some how removed the Curse Mark from him. He glared at the figured near by.

"I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted at Elroth, who kept at a distance. "I SWEAR IF I BREAK FREE, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Calm down! You're still recovering from that illness." Kimimaro started weeping, as he looked away.

"Just kill me. Kill me, like that illness should have. I'm nothing without my master, or my connection to him. How can I serve Orochimaru-sama?"

At that moment, Haku entered the room, as Elroth said, "Believe me, you're better off without him." Kimimaro glared at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! HE GAVE ME A PURPOSE! HE GAVE ME A LIFE! HE-!"

"He gave you an illness that would have been fatal, if not for me." Kimimaro stopped, and looked at Elroth. Haku saw his eyes, and gasped.

_Those eyes......... they're just like mine were, once. _Elroth pulled a clip board over to him.

"According to the tests run on you, the illness you had was dormant in your blood. It shouldn't have emerged at all. However, according to this progression chart, the illness started almost a year or so ago. I bet Orochimaru gave you your Curse Seal at that time."

Kimimaro growled. "Don't you dare turn me against him. Orochimaru gave me a new life! He cares for me!"

Elroth shook his head. "He only cares for how useful you are, or were. As soon as you grew ill, he discarded you like you were nothing, and moved on. His Curse Mark gave you that illness. He betrayed whatever trust you had in him the moment he gave it to you." Elroth showed Kimimaro the data.

Kimimaro just shook his head. "No........ NO! It can't be true! YOU'RE LYING!" But even as he said that, a small rational part of his mind agreed with Elroth. A small rational part that was quickly squashed.

At that moment, a doctor came running in. "What is going on in here?!" Elroth explained to the doctor, while Haku moved closer to Kimimaro. The Kaguya looked up at her, tears in his eyes.

"It can't be true. It can't be. Please tell me you're lying. Please tell me he is lying." Haku closed her eyes, as she realized that she knew the pain this young man her age was going through.

"He's not........ I've studied medicine and illness for a while now. That illness....... the data shows it should have lain dormant, and was only active for a year. I'm sorry."

Kimimaro looked away from her, his eyes tightly shut. "Then please........ kill me." He whispered to her. Haku shook her head.

"No. I can't. We can't."

"I don't have any reason to live. If you're lying, I've lost my connection to Orochimaru-sama. And if you're telling the truth....... then I have been living a lie, and have no purpose. I have no reason to live."

Haku looked at him, before looking down. "I know what pain you're going through. I....... I also once lost my reason to live."

Kimimaro looked at her, as she looked up at him. "I was born to a simple farming family, in the Land of Water. But my mom held a kekkai genkai, which she passed to me. And when my father found out....... he killed her, and tried to kill me. I killed him, before running away. And for a long time, I lived without a purpose. I was unwanted, unneeded. Until a man came, and gave me a purpose, by serving him. And serve him, I did. I would have died for him, if he asked. I became his weapon, his tool."

Kimimaro looked at her in shock, as she continued. "But then, not too long ago, me and this man, Zabuza Momoichi, went to the Land of Waves, to complete a job. There, I met Naruto-san, Elroth-san, and many others. And they helped me. When our employer betrayed us, Zabuza died killing him. I felt lost, useless afterwards. But Naruto-san, and all my other friends I have now...... they gave me a purpose. They gave me a reason to live. They helped me become their friend, their ally. That is why I live now. To honor Zabuza, to aid my friends, to live my own life, and to be a person....... not a tool."

Kimimaro looked at her, before looking down. _C-could that happen for me?_ He slowly looked up at her. "C-could I really find my own purpose in life?"

Haku smiled at him. "I'll help you find it...... Kimimaro-san." Kimimaro looked at her, before looking away.

"I'm tired now......... would it be all right if I slept for a while?" Elroth, who had been watching the whole thing after the doctor left, just nodded.

"Of course. Rest, Kimimaro." The albino Kaguya nodded, and closed his eyes. Elroth looked at Haku.

"You should stay with him. I think you out of all of us can understand, and help him the most right now." Haku just nodded, as she sat in a chair next to him. Elroth sighed, as he left to talk to Tsunade. As he exited the room, a few ANBU approached.

"Elroth-san, is everything all right?" One of them asked. Elroth nodded.

"Yes. Kimimaro was upset about what he learned when he woke up. But me and Haku calmed him down, and now, he's sleeping."

The ANBU nodded. "Of course. Hokage-sama sent us to protect this room, and make sure the prisoner doesn't escape."

Elroth nodded, and turned, when he noticed one of the ANBU was trying to discreetly pull out a needle from his pocket. Most people wouldn't notice it, but Rangers, and especially Dunedain ones, were well trained to notice any movement. The three ANBU moved outside the door, as Elroth continued to walk away. He looked back over his shoulder, as one of them opened the door, and slipped inside.

Haku turned, as the ANBU came in, and closed the door. "Is something wrong?" She asked, as she stood up. The ANBU just pulled the needle out.

"Yes. The fact that you aren't under Danzou-sama's control." He lunged at her, but she managed to dodge his attack. At the same time, there were two thuds outside the door, before Elroth smashed through, sword in hand. The ANBU, a Root agent of Danzou's, turned in time for the sword hilt to smash him across the face, knocking his mask off, and rendering him unconscious. Elroth looked down at the third ANBU, then at Haku, who was slipping out of her battle stance.

"These must be those Root ninjas that Danzou controls." He said, as he looked at the two corpses behind him, each with an arrow sticking out of them. He looked back at Haku. "Can you freeze him, until we can get the Hokage up here?"

Haku nodded, before trapping the Root agent in ice. Elroth turned, and headed towards the exit. He stopped, when he saw Shizune, and Tsunade's body guards waiting outside the room he knew that Kin, and the Oto kunoichi Tayuya were in. He ran over to them. "I need to see Tsunade right away. It's urgent!"

Shizune nodded, and let him in. Tsunade, Tayuya, and Kin all looked up, as he entered.

"Elroth, is something wrong?" Tsunade asked the Ranger. Elroth nodded.

"I was leaving Haku and Kimimaro, when three ANBU came, and said you sent them to protect the room. I noticed though that one of them had a needle, and that one slipped into the room. So, I killed the two waiting outside, and knocked the third one out after hearing that he worked for Danzou. I think they were that Root group that the previous Hokage told me, Naruto, and Gaara about, before the third exam."

Tsunade instantly got up, and went to her bodyguards and Shizune. "You two, go to the hospital room that the Kaguya is in, and retrieve the three ANBU there. Lock them in a high security room. No one sees them without an official signed notice. Not even me. Shizune, contact Ibiki and Anko. Tell them to take as many ANBU as they need, but they are to find, and arrest Danzou for conspiring to capture a Konoha shinobi. If need be, kill him."

The three ninjas nodded, and hurried off. Tsunade sat down, and sighed. "I think I know why Sarutobi-sensei smoked a lot now. This job is stressful."

Tayuya looked at the cloaked figure, and blushed only slightly. "A-are you the one who got rid of the Curse Mark on my neck?"

Elroth looked at her, and slowly nodded. "I am. Well..... I used Naruto's tag seal, so you should thank him for making them."

Tayuya just looked at him. "But you're the one who got rid of my seal?" Elroth nodded. "That's what I wanted to know." She smiled at him, and bowed her head. "Thank you. Thank you for getting rid of it, and reuniting me with my imouto. I am forever in your debt."

Elroth just waved it off. "It wasn't a problem. Really. It's fine." He gave her a smile, and Tayuya blushed a little more, but managed to hide it. Tsunade decided to get back to what they were talking about before hand.

"So, Tayuya-san. You will gladly give up any and all information you have on Orochimaru, and his bases? In exchange, you only ask to be allowed to live here in Konoha?"

Tayuya nodded, and Tsunade thought for a moment, before nodding. "Well, I think I can do you one better. In exchange for the information, I'll agree to induct you as a shinobi of Konoha. However, you will have to start as a genin, and work your way up from there."

Tayuya's eyes went wide, before she nodded eagerly. "I'll take it!" Tsunade smiled.

"Good. Then as soon as we have the information, I'll get he paperwork done. But for now, I think you need some rest." Tayuya nodded, and leaned back, while Kin sat next to her, and the two started talking. Elroth followed Tsunade out of the room. When they were away from the room, Tsunade turned to Elroth.

"Elroth-san, after I've gotten her established as a shinobi of Konoha....... I want you to train her, if you will." Elroth looked at her.

"What?" Tsunade sighed.

"I need someone to watch over, and train her. Someone impartial. Most of the shinobi here wouldn't trust her for a while, while Kin would be biased in her favor. I need someone I know will be impartial to watch over her, and help her train. I'll send you scrolls of basic abilities and stuff that she can handle, and I'll give you whatever help you need."

Elroth looked back at the hospital room, before looking back at Tsunade. "Well.......her use of music as a weapon is interesting. All right."

Tsunade smiled. "Thank you. Now, I need to go get her paperwork filled out, as well as get ready for my upcoming trip. Oh yes........ have you managed to learn anything from the Kaguya?"

Elroth nodded. "I think he may be willing to give us information. But I can't be entirely sure." Tsunade nodded.

"Well, we'll just hope for the best, won't we?" With a smile, she left, while Elroth just looked back at Tayuya's room.

_Well........ this should be interesting._ He turned, and headed off himself.

Elsewhere, Danzou sat back in the chair in his office, deep in his Root Headquarters. Any time now, his three agents would be returning with the Ice Wielder, and the Kaguya. _I'll take a blood sample of the Kaguya, before sending him back to Orochimaru. The ice girl, I'll use to breed an army of new Root warriors._

At that moment, a Root agent came in, and bowed to him. "Danzou-sama, I'm afraid our attempt at the ice wielder and the Kaguya have failed. Two agents were killed, and the third was capture. Even now, Konoha shinobi are looking to arrest, or kill you."

Danzou stood up, his face furious. "Gather all our members who aren't undercover. Gather all the equipment, and important documents. We're leaving."

The Root agent nodded. "Yes sir. Where are we heading?"

Danzou growled. "To the one place that is left to us." He stumped out, heading for one of the many secret exits from his soon to be discovered headquarters.

Five hours later, when Ibiki broke the Root agent, Anko led a team of over fifty jounin, and Black Ops ANBU into the now abandoned headquarters. They spread out, combing the place over thoroughly, before regrouping. Anko sighed, as she went over the information they had.

"Contact Hokage-sama. Tell her that he escaped." An ANBU nodded, and left, while Anko sighed. She kept looking over all the papers.

"Well....... we at least no where he probably went." She said, looking at a letter between Danzou and Orochimaru.

In her office, Tsunade sighed, as she rubbed her forehead. "I knew Sarutobi should have just had that old warhawk killed. It would have made things so much easier." She sat back, before looking at Shizune.

"Bring the council together. I want to inform them of what happened." Shizune nodded, and left. Tsunade turned to the windows of her office.

_I wonder how many of our secrets we just lost?_ She closed her eyes, sighing.

_Hospital Entrance_

Naruto limped a little, as he left the hospital. It had been three days, since he had awakened, and his body had healed up enough to be able to leave. However, Huan and Elroth had told him it would be another day or two, before he was well enough to travel, train, or fight. Naruto smiled, as he looked at his helper. Hinata smiled back, and snuggled against his arm, while still supporting.

It had seemed that Hinata had a permanent smile on her face for the past few days. Naruto was all right, and her father had taken a major step in filling the rift between the Branch and Main families. She gently rubbed her forehead, where the new, invisible seal was. This seal sealed the Byakugan in the even of death, or the removal of the eyes, so enemies couldn't use it. But there was no part of the seal that could be used to induce pain, and as such, could not be used to enforce ones will. Every member of the clan now wore one, except for the Elders. The Elders of the clan, who were guilty of treason and attempted murder, were still branded with the original Caged Bird Seals, and they would be the last to wear them.

Hinata still couldn't believe her father had done that. She had talked to him for a while on what he had done, and eventually...... she found she was able to respect him, ad forgive him to a degree. However, she felt better living with Kurenai. Hiashi had agreed, and let Hinata remain there, on the condition that he still be allowed to teach her anything she wished to learn.

As for Neji, she was able to talk to him, and be around him. But she still couldn't fully forgive him for what he had done. And Neji didn't ask her too. He still lived in his own home, still in banishment from the clan. But like Hinata, he found some inner peace, and happiness, outside the Hyuuga manor walls.

Naruto and Hinata were walking towards Ichiraku ramen, to celebrate him being released from the hospital, when an ANBU stopped them.

"Namikaze-san. The Council is gathering, and your presence is requested." Naruto sighed, as he nodded. The ANBU vanished, and Naruto turned to Hinata.

"I'm really sorry about-." He was stopped, by Hinata kissing him on the lips.

"Don't be. You're a clan head. I understand." Naruto smiled, before kissing her back, and heading off, at a slightly limping pace.

_In the Council Chambers_

Every member of the council, save for Naruto and Danzou, were present. They were talking amongst themselves, until Naruto entered. He nodded, as he took his seat, amidst some growls and mutters of disapproval. Tsunade nodded.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin. Earlier today, Haku Momoichi was attacked while in the hospital. Her assailants were identified as ANBU Root ninja. After being interrogated, the surviving member of the group told us of a secret headquarters under Konoha, where Danzou had located his Root ninja. When a force of our best ninja investigated, we found that it had been recently evacuated. We found numerous corpses and skeletons, who all appeared to have died from poor nourishment, along with several documents. While nothing of great importance........ they do show that Danzou has been in contact with Orochimaru this entire time."

Most members of the council gasped, while others just seemed to nod. "It makes sense. Orochimaru seemed to know a lot about our newer defenses measures, and such. And I find it odd that Sasuke managed to sneak out with nobody but one genin finding him." Shikaku Nara said.

Tsunade nodded. "It would seem that Danzou, and most, if not all, of his Root agents are heading towards Oto. It couldn't have happened at a worse time. As of this moment, the village is on lock down. No one may leave or enter, except on official business. No ninja under the rank of jounin may leave the village, unless on a B or higher ranked mission. No civilian may leave at all."

Everyone nodded, and Tsunade sighed. "In a few days, I'll be leaving with two bodyguards, Gaara no Subaku, and Naruto Namikaze. We'll be meeting with the Raikage, and perhaps, we could gain an alliance with them. If we manage that, Oto will think twice about attacking us, as they will be surrounded in front, and behind. While I'm gone, I'm leaving Hiruzen Sarutobi in charge."

Sarutobi growled. "I just got away from that damn desk." He muttered to her under his breath. Tsunade smirked.

"Would you rather have Jiraiya in charge, and have half the women in Konoha in an uproar?" Sarutobi paled, and shook his head.

"Now then. If there is no other business, I think we're done here." The council all shook their heads, before they got up to leave.

Naruto returned home, to find everyone waiting. Elroth, Lily, the ex-Suna siblings, Matsuri, Shino, Hinata, Kurenai, and even Jiraiya were all waiting, and they smiled, as Naruto entered.

"There he is!" Lily yelled, as she hugged him. "You have got to stop worrying me like this! I'm going to end up having grey hairs before I get past thirty!"

Naruto smiled, as he hugged her back. "Don't worry. I don't plan on being in the hospital again for a long time."

Hinata came over, and joined them. Naruto released Lily, and hugged Hinata, before heading to the table. "Is that cake?"

Lily and Hinata nodded. "We made it, just for today." Naruto smiled, as he picked a little icing off with one finger, and tasted it.

"It's good." Both Hinata and Lily smacked him, but smiled at his compliment. With that, the entire party dug into the cake.

Matsuri sat a little bit away form the others. Despite Gaara's forgiveness, she still felt ashamed at what she had done. She sat there, picking at her cake, until Gaara came over. "Is something wrong?"

Matsuri looked up at him, and shook her head. Gaara sighed, as he sat next to her. "You're still upset, aren't you?"

Matsuri looked down. "I just......... I don't know why you forgave me so easily." Gaara looked at her.

"Would you rather I not forgive you, or ask for your execution?" Matsuri quickly shook her head no, and Gaara nodded. "Then don't let it bug you. I forgave you, and that should be enough. What you did...... I jsut want to put it behind me, and the same should go for you. Okay?"

Matsuri nodded, before getting up. "Thank you....... Gaara-san." With that, she went to go get a drink. Gaara smiled.

_You really know a lot about this kinda stuff, don't you Shukaku? _Inside, the tanuki smiled, before settling down to sleep. Gaara smirked, as he went to talk with his ni-san.

_Five days later, in Wave_

The Kumo group finished crossing over the large bridge leading into Wave Country from the Land of Fire. Yugito had point, because of her increased senses, with Killer Bee behind her, ready to reach for his seven swords, if need be. The Raikage followed them, with two of his most elite ANBU guarding him.

They were met by an older man at the edge of town, who bowed. "I am Tazuna, the leader of Wave. Are you here to meet with the Hokage?"

The Raikage merely nodded, and Tazuna smiled. "Please, follow me." They headed through the town, which looked a lot better then it did when Teams 7 and 8 from Konoha were staying there. Yugito noticed some work being done on a few of the buildings.

"This place seems to be barely getting back on it's feet. Did you have some trouble?" Tazuna nodded.

"Until a few months ago, a business man named Gato was controlling our town, and sucking it dry. I was building the bridge you crossed over, which would help destroy his grip on us. He tried to stop me, but ninja we hired from Konoha defeated the ninja he sent after us. Now, with our economy on the rise, we're able to fix this place up again."

Tazuna led them to a large, somewhat make shift building. "This will eventually be our town hall, and keep, in case of invasion. The Hokage and her group are waiting in there for you."

The Kumo entered the building, and found the main room. At the table set up there, Tsunade Sneju, Godaime Hokage of Konoha sat. Behind her stood two ANBU of Konoha. Sitting on either side of her were Naruto Namikaze, and Gaara no Subaku. Tsunade got to her feet, and bowed to the Raikage, who returned the bow.

"Raikage-sama, I'm glad you at lease accepted my invitation." The Raikage slowly nodded.

"So, no one else came?" Tsunade shook her head.

"No. Iwa probably thought it was a trap, and it seems the other jinchuuriki are either in hiding..... or perhaps captured." The Kumo grouped stiffened.

"Captured?" Yugito asked. Naruto decided to elaborate.

"Not too long ago, I was attacked my Kisame Hoshigaki, and Itachi Uchiha. Both are S-ranked missing nins, who have joined an organization known as Akatsuki. Currently, their motives are unclear, but this group is actively seeking the biju, and their jinchuuriki containers. I myself managed to survive because I had back up, because Jiraiya arrived in time, and...... because of powers that I have been able to tap into." He slowly stood up, and in non threatening motions, he unsealed his staff from it's storage seal. He pointed it towards an unlit candle, and with a whispered "_Ur_", lights the candle. He holds the staff by his side.

"Gandalf the White, who the biju might recognize as Olorin, taught me the ways of magic. A power that the biju give to their hosts, if the seal is properly done, and the two work in harmony together."

Both Yugito and Bee suddenly had glazed looks in their eyes. In Yugito's mind, the humanoid version of Nibi was shocked.

"Yugito......... you must listen to this boy. If Olorin taught him, and talked to him, he must be of great importance to this world."

Yugito looked at Nibi. "Isn't Olorin that guy you spoke of, when you taught me all about the history of this land, before shinobi?" Yugito just nodded.

In Killer Bee's mind, Hachibi was in his regular form. "**Listen to me, man. No matter what..... do not piss that boy off. Do you hear me?**"

Killer Bee looked at him. "Why? He's just a kid." Hachibi looked at him.

"**Let me put it to you this way. That kid could kick your butt from here back to Iwa.**" Killer Bee's eyes widened, before he nodded.

The Raikage looked at the two, as they came out of their trances. "Is everything okay?"

Yugito nodded. "Yeah, but Nibi said I should definitely listen to this kid." Bee nodded as well. The Raikage sighed, as he turned back to the Hokage.

"What is it exactly that you want, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade nodded to Naruto, who held up a document. "This is a proposal of alliance between our two villages. We will conduct trade, aid each other on missions and in time of war. You will get weapons that so far, can only be found in Konoha, and Suna. Also, your two jinchuuriki, if they accept, will receive extensive training in magic, which will give them an advantage over any foe we currently know about. However, that training must take place in Konoha. They will still be available for missions though."

The Raikage slowly nodded, and what do you want in return?" Naruto sighed.

"Konoha wants an apology for it's attempted kidnapping of the Hyuuga Heiress almost ten years ago, as well as reparations for Hyuuga clan, for the loss of one of their members, because of the incident."

The Raikage smiled. "Is that all? You're doing me a favor actually. I've been trying to deal with the Council Members in Kumo who supported the Sandaime Raikage in kidnapping a Hyuuga. Hopefully with this, I can either shut them up, or execute them." With that, he signed the treaty. Tsunade did as well, before nodding.

"Very well. May I ask the names of your two jinchuuriki?"

Yugito stepped forward. "I am Yugito Nii, jounin of Kumo, and container of the Nibi."

"And I'm Killer Bee, jounin of Kumo, and container of the Hachibi. And one of the sickest rappers ever!" He got into his pose to rap, only to get smashed into the floor by the Raikage. Naruto tried to stifle his laughter.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze, chuunin of Konoha, the Wizard of Kitsune, and container of the Kyuubi. Although your two biju's know him as Huan."

"And I'm Gaara, genin of Konoha, and container of the Shukaku."

Tsunade smiled, as three of the containers shook hands, while the fourth slowly crawled from the crater he was in. "Well, glad their getting along. Rest assured, that they will be honored guests of Konoha."

The Raikage nodded, as he stood up. "Yugito, Bee?" The two ninjas looked at him. "Until further notice, I am stationing you two in Konoha, to learn all you can from Namikaze-san."

The two nodded, before the Raikage, and his brother hugged. With that, he left, with his two ANBU bodyguards. Naruto smiled, as he bowed to the two Kumo ninjas. "I will be honored to be your sensei, and to have you as guests in my home."

The two bowed in return, and Naruto smiled. "From this day forth, we will be know as the Order of the Farofaerun!"

* * *

**And that's chapter. Hope you all like it.**

**Me and a08 ended our war, in a stalemate. It seems neither of us could gain an advantage over the other, no matter what we managed to come up with.**

**RS: I hurt all over.**

**LR: Oh, yeah. Like I thought, I won between me and my sister. Told ya!**

**RS: I'm going to get you for this.**

**Arashen: Anyways....... if anyone has an OC, and is interested in hanging out, LR's forums are open. Just don't insult anyone, or make anyone miserable.**

**Elroth: If you want, you can even challenge me or Arashen to battle! **

**LR; Anyways, that's all for this chapter. Until next time!**


	33. The Darkness Begins

**WILLIAM WALLACE WON!**

**In William Wallace vs Shaka Zulu, William Wallace won the battle! **

**RS: (In a Scottish accent) SCOTLAND RULES FOREVER!**

**Arashen: Yeah, but Shaka Zulu gave Wallace one tough fight.**

**LR: Yeah. There were a few times I thought Shaka would win. **

**Elroth: That claymore, that William Wallace used. That was freaking cool.**

**LR: Oh yeah. They tested it on three necks, with skulls on them. The claymore sheared through all three necks. It made a very clean cut on the first neck. And the targe shield was deadly. It was a wooden and leather shield with a large spike in the center.**

**RS: Off track, again.**

**LR: Right. Well anyways, on to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**The Darkness Begins**

Yugito and Bee stood stunned, as they looked at the massive gates of Konoha. "This is...... incredible." Yugito said, as she looked from the gates, into the village. "I've never seen a place like this before!"

Naruto looked at her. "What do you mean?" Yugito gestured.

"I've never seen so big of a city on a flat area like this before!" Naruto just laughed.

"Believe me, this is nothing. Remind me to show you and Bee the ruins if Minas Tirith. That is a city to see."

The group entered Konoha, receiving a mixture of curious, happy, and disgusted looks. Yugito and Bee were curious, as to why most of the disgusted looks were actually directed towards Naruto and Gaara. "What's up with these people?" Bee asked. Naruto and Gaara both shrugged.

"Their not exactly....... 'jinchuuriki friendly' here." Gaara said. "The same in Suna. These people fear, and hate us, either because we hold our biju, or because they think we are our respective biju's." Yugito and Bee looked shocked.

"Are you serious?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" Yugito looked down.

"In Kumo..... we're treated with respect, friendship, and admiration. They believe us to be great warriors, and heros." Naruto gave her a small smile.

"Well....... not every where is the same, is it? Trust me, you'll be treated well here, so long as you behave well."Bee shook his head.

"It's not that she's afraid of being treated badly. We've heard rumors that other jinchuuriki's were treated like that, but we never thought it would be true."

Naruto was about to answer, when he was suddenly tackled, and a pair of lips pressed against his. He smiled to himself, as he kissed Hinata back. Eventually, they broke apart, to see a blushing Yugito, and smiling Bee. "Well....... I'd have to say my life hasn't been that bad."

Hinata eyed them. "Naruto-kun, who are they?" She asked, eyeing the Kumo headbands. Naruto smiled, and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry. Their allies, for real this time. Yugito Nii, Killer Bee, this is Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata, these are the jinchuuriki's of the Nibi and Hachibi." He said the last sentence softly, so only she could hear. Hinata's eyes widened, before she bowed her head.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to offend." Bee waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. We know that you Hyuugas don't like Kumo that much for what our Sandaime Raikage did. Luckily, my ni-san is the Yondaime now." Hinata smiled.

Tsunade sighed. "I hate to interrupt this whole moment, but we do have business. I need to register you two as honorary shinobi of Konoha. You'll be given some of the general privileges of our shinobi, but there will be limits on what you have access to."

Several minutes later, in her office, Tsunade finished the paperwork. "Right. So now, you two will be recognized as shinobi of Konoha. You'll be allowed access to the public buildings, and public areas of the shinobi buildings. Also, we may ask you to go on missions. However, they will be purely voluntary, and you do not need to. As for your residence, under normal circumstances, we would have apartments set up for you. However, given your nature as jinchuuriki's, and the Hyuuga's past with Kumo, it might be best if you stay with Naruto. Gaara is all ready living there."

Naruto nodded. "I have more then enough room." Yugito and Bee nodded, and bowed.

"We thank you for your hospitality, Namikaze-san." They both said. Naruto smirked.

"Please, don't call me that. Call me........ Naruto-sensei." They both looked up in surprise, and he shrugged. "Well, I am going to be teaching you two, aren't I?"

They both nodded, and Naruto smiled. "You only have to call me that when I'm teaching you. Otherwise, you can call me Naruto, Naruto-san, or whatever floats your boat. Now....... shall we?" He indicated the door, and with consenting nods from the two new wizards, Gaara and Naruto led them out.

_Training ground #25_

In a training field near the wall of Konoha, Elroth looked at the two new genin in front of him. He sighed mentally, as he looked them over.

Tayuya now was wearing an off the shoulder dark brown top, with wide sleeves, that had tears in them. The front of it had the kanji for tiger on it in black. Underneath it, she had on a black tank top. She was wearing grey pants, with black combat boots, each with three white buckles on them. She had on a belt around her hips, that was over her top, and slanted to one side. On her belt was her weapons pouch, and another pouch for scrolls. Lastly, she had on two black leather wrists guards. Her Konoha head band was tied around her neck.

(Special thanks to Maximum Potter, for the use of this outfit. She drew an illustration of it on Deviant Art, so here's a link, if you want to check it, and a few other illustrations out. .com/)

Kimimaro now wore a sleeveless white shirt, with baggy black pants taped around his ankles, and black sandals. His new Konoha headband was tied around his left biceps.

Elroth nods. "All right. You both don't entirely know me, and I don't really know you. So, let's talk a little here. My name is Elroth, son of Earendil. I enjoy training, meditating in nature, hanging out with my friends, and have recently begun enjoying ramen. My hobbies are training, collecting herbs, and reading. I dislike arrogant people, and those who put others down. And my goal......... I guess is to protect those precious to me." He pointed to Kimimaro who nodded.

"I am Kimimaro Kaguya. I enjoy........ well...... I don't know actually. And I don't really have any hobbies, or dislikes, or goals really." He looked downcast. "I've spent much of my life serving Orochimaru..... I never really had a life of my own."

Elroth smiled. "Then, let's get you a life. After we're done here, we'll go get something to eat, and walk around a bit. Deal?" Kimimaro nodded, and Elroth turned to Tayuya. "Your turn."

Tayuya nodded. "I'm Tayuya. I like playing music, my imouto Kin Tsuchi, and kicking someone's ass when they deserve it. My hobbies are training, and playing music. My dislikes are arrogant bastard's, those who tink kunoichi are weak, and those who use family members against each other. And my goal is to be a kick ass kunoichi, who doesn't take any shit from anyone."

Elroth smiled. "Well, aren't we the confident one? Anyways, we'll be working together, and we'll also be working with Team 8, since I'm the assistant sensei for that squad. Today, I want to assess your skills, to see what I'm working with. You two have exactly one hour to find me, and disable me. Starting..... now!" Elroth immediately threw down a smoke bomb, something that he had recently added to his arsenal.

Tayuya and Kimimaro coughed, as they left the smoke cloud. When it cleared, Elroth was gone. Kimimaro looked around.

"He must be somewhere near by, watching us. I suggest we split up, and search him out." Tayuya coughed a little.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, Kin-chan keeps saying that teamwork is everything in this village. Maybe we should try and team up on this guy." Kimimaro sighed.

"If we do that, we can't cover as much ground. I say we split up, and when one of us find him, we signal the other." Tayuya just nodded, and the two separated.

In a tree, Elroth tilted his head. _Interesting. Very interesting. _Then he headed off.

_With Kimimaro_

Kimimaro moved through the woods, looking for every detail. He stopped, when he noticed a flash of movement, and immediately fired several digit bones at the movement. He landed, to see a frightened and scared rabbit. Kimimaro sighed, and turned, only to duck back, as a sword swept through the space his chest had been in.

Elroth readied himself for the next move. "Always keep an eye open on your surroundings. Never fix your senses on one point." He said, watching Kimimaro's movements.

Kimimaro drew his long bone sword, before attacking. Elroth parried, and smashed his fist into Kimimaro's surprised face. "This isn't a ball room. This is a battle, war. Use every advantage against your opponent, or they will use their's against you."

Kimimaro wiped the blood from his lip, where he had bitten it, before attacking again. Elroth dodged to one side, and struck at Kimimaro's legs, and the bone wielder jumped over the attack. He landed, facing Elroth. He quickly reached into his pocket, and pulled out a smoke bomb of his own, and slammed it into the ground.

The smoke had a dual purpose. It hid Kimimaro from Elroth, and it also signaled to Tayuya that he was fighting Elroth. Tayuya turned, and when she saw the smoke headed in that direction. She pulled out her flute, and got ready for the fight ahead.

Elroth closed his eyes, and pulled up the cloth face mask he had, as the smoke cloud enveloped him. He opened his ears to the sounds around him. There was a rustle to his right, and he whirled, blocking the attack meant for his arm. He parried the sword to one side, and attacked at Kimimaro, who backed away. Elroth faced that direction, until he heard the whistle of several more digit bones. He dropped to the ground, but one did rip through the sleeve of his cloak, and slashed his arm. He grunted, before leaving the cloud, and disappearing into the trees.

Kimimaro followed, with Tayuya appearing in time to see him head off. She chased after Kimimaro.

Elroth looks around the tree trunk his back is against. He watches Kimimaro fly past through the trees, followed by Tayuya. Elroth smirks, drawing his bow, and an arrow, before aiming, and firing.

Tayuya is looking around, when she hears a whistling noise, Suddenly, the flute is knocked from her hand, and falls to the ground. She turns, to see Elroth fitting a second arrow, and firing. She ducks, and it passes over her head. "HA! You'll have to do better-!" A third and fourth arrow catch her sleeves, and pinned her to the tree.

Kimimaro came back, in time for one of Elroth's arrows to whip through his long hair. He ducked behind a tree, pulling a kunai out with an explosive tag. He flung it where the arrow came form, and charged around.

Elroth moved out of the way of the flung kunai, and managed to get away from the explosion in time. _Okay...... that was close._ He stood up, as Kimimaro came flying from the trees, and attacked. Elroth dodged a pair of strikes, as he drew his sword and knife. Kimimaro attacked again, using his femurs coming out of his palms.

Tayuya grunted, before managing to pull herself free. She grabbed up her flute, before turning back to the battle. _I can't summon my Doki anymore, so all I really have is genjutsu_. _Well, let's see how he likes this._ She put the flute to her lips, and started playing.

Elroth managed to block a pair of stabs. But as he moved to his next attack. He suddenly found himself staring at what appeared to be hundreds of skeletal warriors, who all charged him.

_Crap. This must be that genjutsu. How do you get out of these again? _He blocked the first several attacks, until one managed to slash his arm. His eyes widened, before he smiled. _That's right._

The two ex-Oto shinobi watched Elroth, as Tayuya smirked. "Guess we got him."

Suddenly, a small bit of blood seeped out of his mouth, and Elroth smiled. "Guess again." He slashed quickly knocking the flute from Tayuya' hands, before he swept her legs out from under her. As she hit the dirt, Elroth turned, blocking another attack by Kimimaro. Elroth jumped back, kicking Tayuya's flute into his hand. He kept jumping back, drawing a knife, and throwing it at Kimimaro. Kimimaro blocked it, only to see Elroth chanting softly. Suddenly, vines erupted around Kimimaro, and held him in place. Tayuya had gotten to her feet, completely defenseless, as she had scoffed at the idea of using weapons other then her flute. Now she cursed herself for not arming herself more.

Elroth sighed, as he released Kimimaro, and tossed Tayuya back her flute. "You two are skilled, but you lack real teamwork, and you need to brush up on your other skills. Kimimaro, you need to work on ninjutsu, to add more of a ranged punch to your arsenal. Tayuya, you need to work on close quarter combat, as well as your own ninjutsu."

The two shrugged. "We never really had to worry about that stuff before." Tayuya said. Elroth clasped his hand to his forehead.

"Yes, but before, you worked as a group with others. Now, you need to be able to function as a team, and as individual combatants." He slowly smiled. "That being said....... I know who exactly to help you with your training. Kimimaro, after we find whatever your element affinity is, I'll have you talk to Kakashi, who knows more then a few jutsus. As for you, Tayuya....... we'll talk to Might Gai about weights, and maybe Anko or Hinata about taijutsu."

The two just nodded and Elroth turned. "So anyways, we are currently known as Team Ranger. Since there's only the two of you, you won't be able to compete in any future chuunin exams, unless you join another team, or we could a new teammate. However, there are other ways of becoming chuunin. But we'll talk about that when I think you're both ready."

Tayuya scoffed. "You don't think we're ready now?" Elroth glanced back at her.

"Honestly....... I think you both are strong, and skilled, but only in your key areas. Kurenai didn't become a jounin only with genjutsu. She has other skills. It's best to keep you both as safe as possible, until you can adjust to not having to rely on your teammates....... or the Curse Seal."

Both of them cringed slightly, and Tayuya nodded. "I understand." Elroth smiled.

"Good. Now, let's take a tour of the village, and see what we can find."

And that's what they did. Elroth showed them around the village, especially areas he thought would, or might interest. Tayuya was drawn to a music shop, where she bought a flute cleaning kit, as well as several songs. Kimimaro was actually drawn towards the Yamanaka flower shop, remembering his life before Orochimaru found him. He smiled, as he looked over a few selections.

"Their nice, aren't they?" Kimimaro turned, to see Haku smiling, as she held a carnation in a pot. Kimimaro looked back at the flowers.

"Yes, they are." He looked at haku. "What are you doing here?" Haku smiled down at the flower she was holding.

"Well, I specialize in healing remedies made from herbs. So, I've taken a liking to growing things. I thought this might be a nice addition." She looked up. "What about you?"

Kimimaro shrugged. "I'm not sure myself. I..... I don't really have any likes, or hobbies. I just found it so calm, and full of life in here, so I decided to check it out." He looked down at the plants. Haku smiled, and stepped closer.

"Well, would you like to help me plant this flower in the garden I've started?" Kimimaro looked back at her, smiled, and nodded.

Tayuya and Elroth exited the music store across the street, only to see Haku and Kimimaro walking away. "Where the F$^% does he think he's going?" Tayuya growled, watching them go. Elroth just smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Haku has shared a past similar to his, fro what I understand. It's good for them to help each other out." Elroth started walking the other way, with Tayuya behind him. He smiled at her.

"So........ you really like music, huh?" Tayuya nodded.

"Yeah. Not many people understand how truly strong music can be. Especially if you add chakra into it, and turn it into an attack. That will teach the shit heads out there." she started laughing, until she saw the disapproving look on Elroth's face. "What?"

"Well, music shouldn't just be about fighting someone. Music is a way to express one's emotions." He pulled out a wooden flute, and began playing it. Tayuya was amazed as the first note started playing. The music was slow, and sounded beautiful. And yet, there was sorrow in it as well.

When he finished, Tayuya just looked down. "That was amazing." She said softly. She looked around, before she pulled out her own flute. "I, uh......... I have a confession." She looked around, before dragging Elroth into an alley, where they wouldn't be heard. She looked around, before sighing.

"This isn't easy to say. Especially considering the way I act. But hearing your music........I think I can tell you." She gripped her flute. "The truth is....... music is a way for me to be something I want to be, but could never be." She looked away. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but......... well, sometimes I wish that I could be a normal girl. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to take shit from anybody, and I'm not going to be some girly girl, or something. But there are times...... I just want to be a girl, you know? I had to act all tough in Oto, to make sure I wasn't raped. And that Curse Seal didn't help improve things. My music was my way of being just a normal girl."

She growled. "Look at me! I'm acting all sappy, and revealing secrets, and I DON'T KNOW WHY!" She glared at Elroth. "It was that stupid song of yours. It made me feel all weird in side."

Elroth just chuckled. "I'm not surprised. _Fea Lina_, or Soul Song, is meant to stir a person's soul." Tayuya looked at him.

"Wow......... do you think you could teach it to me?" Elroth chuckled.

"If you want me to." Tayuya nodded, and the two walked away. Suddenly, Tayuya gripped Elroth, so he looked a her. Her eyes were dead serious.

"If you tell ANYONE, about what I told you...... I will personally rip out your guts, and stuff them back down your throat. Understand?"

Elroth smiled. "Well, since you asked nicely." He swatted her hand aside as he laughed, while Tayuya growled, and followed after him.

_In Oto_

Sasuke stood before Orochimaru. "So, what are you going to teach me?" Orochimaru smiled.

"Well, since you'll be one of my apprentices, you'll need to sign the snake summoning contract." Kabuto came out with a large scroll. Sasuke signed it, and Kabuto bowed, before turning away.

"Excellent work, Sasuke. Now, we begin. I will be teaching you many forbidden jutsus, which will certainly help you defeat your brother." Sasuke smirked.

"That's all I want." Orochimaru smiled, as he led Sasuke to another room.

_And when the time comes, Sasuke, I'll be taking over your body, and using those wondrous eyes of yours to become a master of all jutsus!_ "Now, Sasuke. This first technique is the Hidden Shadow Snake. It's a very good surprise, and capture move." Orochimaru performed the hand signs for it, and several snakes shot out of his sleeves, grabbing a wooden target. Sasuke nodded, as Orochimaru turned to him, to see his Sharingan activated. Sasuke did the same thing, with only one snake per arm. Orochimaru nodded.

"Very good. Now, this next one......" He continued to show techniques to Sasuke, who copied them for himself, all the while smirking.

_Konoha, the next day_

Naruto stood before Bee and Yugito. "Now, I'm sure both of your biju's have been telling you all about the history of this land, before ninjas came. Correct?"

Both Yugito and Bee nodded, and Naruto smiled. "Well, that's one less thing to worry about. Now, I'll be training you to harness the new power you get as a jinchuuriki container. The jinchuuriki are beings made up mostly of an ancient power, which we mortals have taken to calling magic. Since the elves left Middle Earth, as well as other beings of magic, most of the magic was lost in the world. Some can still be found, but it is useless, unless one knows how to wield it."

Naruto held out his staff. "In the old times, the beings who could use magic were the elves, wizards, and a few minions of evil. Out of the three groups, wizards had to focus their magic through staffs to be able to use it. If a wizard's staff was broken, so was his ability to use magic. For us, because our power comes through the biju's sealed in us, we too must use staves to concentrate our magic."

He set the staff down. "The other thing one must do to utilize magic, is use the language of the elves. Sindarin. It is an ancient language, but holds great power. With it, and your magic, you can call upon the spirits of fire, air, water, earth, and light to your aid."

Both Yugito and Bee looked impressed, until Naruto raised a hand. "There are drawbacks, though. Using magic requires focus, concentration. You must be able to focus your power, and keep it in check. This will make you a target on the battlefield, so only use it when you know you will be safe. And even then, the spirits of this world may not come to your aid. So while magic is powerful, it is not infallible. There are still risks to using it."

Bee shrugged. "Then why bother using it? It seems to me that it's a waste of time against most enemy ninjas."

Naruto nodded. "That is true. A skilled ninja can stop you from using magic, or catch you off guard. However, very few in this world know about magic. And most of those people are here in this village. Plus....... well........magic does work wonders against regular bandits and warriors." Naruto said with a smile.

Yugito nodded. "So, when do we start?"

Naruto looked at Gaara, who nodded, and gave both Yugito and Bee a large book, and scroll each. "Your training begins with these. Learn the language of Sindarin, and study on how to make your staff. When the time comes, and you are ready, we'll begin the practical part of your training by creating your own staff."

Yugito nodded eagerly, ad picked the book and scroll up, and headed off to begin reading them. Bee gave a pathetic sounding groan. "Do I have to? I hate studying."

Naruto and Gaara just looked at him, and he held his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine. I'm going."

As Bee left, Naruto sighed. "You know........ if it wasn't for the powers you and I have, he would probably be the strongest of us, because he has so much more experience."

Gaara nodded. "That's a scary thought, isn't it?" The two laughed, and walked into the tower.

_In a cave, location unknown_

Several spectral figures appeared inside the unknown cave. All of them turned to each other, and nodded.

"It has been a long time since have gathered together." Said one figure, who had spiky hair, and grey white eyes, which had several circles in them. "The last time was to discuss the betrayal of our group by the Sake Sannin, Orochimaru."

"So why have you gathered us here and now, Leader-sama?" Asked a squat figure, who stood next to a figure with a long ponytail, and half of his face covered by his hair. The first figure looked at the squat one.

"It is to discuss two things. One is that Orochimaru has gained the Sharingan. Sasuke Uchiha defected from his village." All the figures looked at another figure, who had the complete Sharingan. "Itachi, do you wish to comment on this?"

"Only that my otouto is a fool, who would have become strong by staying in Konoha, rather then leaving it. It seems that I made a mistake in sparing him." The figure next to him, recognizable as Kisame for his eyes, hair, and the sword on his back, laughed.

The leader nodded. "Well, you will be able to rectify that mistake, when we deal with Orochimaru ourselves. But that won't be for some time. The other bit if business is that with the extraction of the Yonbi, we now have three jinchuuriki in our grasp, counting the Gobi and Shichibi. While we do not know of it's exact location, we do know about the general whereabouts of the Rokubi. Hidan, Kakuzu, you two will bring it in."

The two mentioned figures bowed. One had glowing green eyes, while the other had slick backed hair, and what looked like a tri bladed scythe. The leader turned back to the others.

"However, there is bad news. The Sanbi's location is unknown. And on top of that, the Kyuubi, Hachibi, Nibi, and Shukaku have all been located with in Konoha."

One figure, who looked like he had a Venus fly trap growing around his head, shrugged. "Wouldn't that make it easier, since their all in one place?"

"**Yeah!**" The man's voice came again, except different. The leader shook his head.

"If anything, this make things very difficult for us. Konoha has Suna and Kumo allied with it now. If we did attack, they would join the fight against us. And from all the reports gather, those four will be the most dangerous. The Hachibi and Nibi have achieved perfect harmony with their containers, and the Kyuubi and Shukaku have gained new powers. Itachi and Kisame saw them first hand, from the Kyuubi container. If we attacked, there is a good chance we would fail. For now, we will wait, until the time to strike shows itself. That is all."

All the figures bowed, before disappearing. Many miles away, itachi and Kisame, who were sitting while concentrating their chakra. They both opened their eyes, and Alicia came out of the shade of a tee, her parasol open. "So...... anything interesting?" She plopped down next to them. Itachi nodded.

"Very interesting. My foolish otouto ran away from Konoha, and joined Oto. And four of our targets are now residing in Konoha."

Alicia smiled, revealing her fangs. "Should I go take care of that idiot and a disgrace of an Uchiha?"

Itachi shook his head. "No....... leave him be, for now. I'll deal with him, if and when the time comes." Alicia nodded, as she got to her feet, along with Itachi. Kisame was all ready up, and stretching.

"So....... where do we go?" He asked the two, only to turn, and see them kissing under Alicia's parasol. He sighed, as he slung Samehada onto his back. "Yeah...... thought so."

_In a second unknown location_

Deep within the Land of Earth, a mysterious figure watched something from a cliff edge. He looked doesn't turn, when several figures approach him from behind. The figures are small, about the size of a child. Their skin is a mixture of green, grey, and brown, their eyes are a cruel yellow, and their teeth are jagged. They wear crude armor, and carry jagged swords, and axes.

The creature up front looks at the figure. "Many new warriors have been born, my lord. Our army is growing stronger each day."

The man doesn't turn. "Keep spawning more. I want this army to be unlike any that has been seen in this world." The creatures nod, and leave, while the man looks down at the plain below, which is dotted with smoke, and crude buildings, and craters. The sound of screeching metal, howls, and screams mix with the smell of smoke and rotting flesh. The man smirks.

"Soon, my lord. Soon, you will rule this land." The figure says, a single Sharingan eye peering from behind an orange spiral mask.

* * *

**LR: Short chapter, but got what I wanted done. Now, next chapter will have a time skip. And a big one at that. So I hope you all enjoy it.**

**RS: Wow. I thought this was the end.**

**LR: What, and me write a sequel? Nawwww, I prefer to write everything I have planned into one story, and then move on to the next idea. Sequels would be if I had a completely different idea, that still connected to this idea somehow.**

**Elroth: Tayuya is....... interesting.**

**LR: Yes she is. I'm trying to make her a less rude version of herself, but it's kinda hard. I might ahve messed her up a little here.**

**Tayuya: You're damn right you did, you little (censored)!**

**Everyone gasps.**

**LR: I can't believe you would call me that. You know, I could still kill you.**

**Tayuya growls: Whatever (she walks away.)**

**LR sighs: She has a lot of aggression.**

**Elroth: Guess I'll have to try and work it out of her. (Follows after Tayuya.)**

**LR: Anyways, that's it for this chapter folks. GOOD NIGHT!**


	34. Troll Big

**

* * *

**

Welcome to chapter 33/34 of Wizard of Kitsune.

**Now, due to what is happening here, I was debating whether to end with the previous chapter, and just start writing a sequel, or continue on. I decided to continue on.**

**So, here is the next installment of Wizard of Kitsune!**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Troll Big**

_Konoha, Three Years Later_

The sun rose in the early morning, over the shinobi village of Konohagakure no Sato. The village slowly came to life, as civilians woke up, to ready their shops for business. Many shinobi had all ready been up, training, while others came off late night guard duty, or rested from missions they had just returned from.

One such case was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The now sixteen year old ninja was currently resting in bed, having returned from a scout mission into a village not far into the border of the Land of Rice Paddies. It was rumored that Oto shinobi used it as a staging point for raids into Fire Country. Naruto had returned, reported that the rumors were false, before heading back home, and dropping asleep.

Now, almost 12 hours later, as sun beams struck his face, he groaned and tried to swat them away. Failing at that, he sat up, groaning again. He slowly rubbed his face, and the stubble that signified the beginnings of facial hair. He shook his head, before slipping out of bed, and beginning his morning ritual, starting with the bathroom.

Forty five minutes later, dressed in a comfortable t-shirt and sweat pants, he trudged down to the kitchen, where he could hear talking.

The scene of the Namikaze kitchen was that of semi-chaos. Lily and Haku were both busy cooking, while Kimimaro handed them eggs, bread, and anything else they asked for. Kin, Tayuya, Matsuri, and Temari were all talking to each other about something.

Elroth, Gaara, and Kankuro were also seated together. Kankuro had one of his newer puppets, which he was fiddling with. Elroth was smoking from a pipe. Gaara was reading a manga.

Everyone looked up, and gave their various hello's, as Naruto entered the room. He sat down, and almost immediately, Kimimaro set a plate of food in front of him. "You're breakfast, Naruto-sama." He said with a bow. Naruto sighed, as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Kimimaro....... you don't have to call me sama. I'm your friend, remember?" Kimimaro smiled.

"But you are a higher rank then me." Kimimaro said, as he went back to help Haku, and Lily. Naruto just sighed again, as he started eating.

In the three years since the failed Sasuke Retrieval, and the founding of the Order of the Farofaerun, all the genin had risen in rank.

Naruto had now risen to the rank of jounin, and was one of the best. With training from Jiraiya, he had easily proven his worth, and was now becoming one of the strongest jounin in Konoha. He was still behind Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai, but by a slowly narrowing gap. During the three years, Naruto's height had increased, and he now stood almost six feet in height. He still wore the same style of clothing, just larger now. Also, he had moved his mithril broad sword to his back, and now carried Anduril at his side, since he was tall enough to be able to wield the sword all the time.

He looked around the table, at everyone present. Gaara, now sixteen and a jounin, wore a pair of loose red pants, with a black t-shirt, that had a whirlwind design on it, that said "Reap the Whirlwind" above it. Over this, he had on a red coat, with the kanji for "Wizard of Tanuki" on the back. Over this, he had his guord, except it was now covered in blood red runes.

Temari, now 19, was wearing a black shinobi battle kimono, with a red sash around the middle. She also had black fingerless gloves, and a black clothed Konoha head band, which she wore around her forehead. Like Naruto and Gaara, she was a jounin, and was even thinking of taking on a genin team.

Kankuro still wore his black outfit, with pointed ears on top. However, it now had short sleeves instead. On his back, he had a carrying rack, which contained four scrolls. Each contained one of his favorite puppets. Crow, Black Ant, and his new defense puppet Salamander, which resembled a large lizard, with a strong shield on the back. His last puppet was one he had made himself. It was a puppet that took a human form, but carried three weapons, all donated by Naruto. It had a elven steel glaive, a dwarven walking axe, and a elven sword.

(A/N: A walking axe is a long handled axe, which can be used as both a walking stick, and a weapon, for warves. Gimli carried one of these in the movies, before he got the Battle Axe in Moria.)

Matsuri still had her yellow bandana, but the rest of her outfit had changed. She now wore a long sleeved black shirt, with a dark red shirt on it, that had a cute kitten on the front, with "I may be cute....." above it. On the back, the kitten was now a terrifying demonic cat, with "but I'm not helpless." above it. She had on a matching red skirt, and black boots, with open toe area. She also wore her Konoha headband so it covered the top of her head, like Hayate and Ibiki. After working hard alongside Gaara, she had been accepted as one of the few honorary 'Konoha' shinobi from the Suna prisoners. She had accepted the honor, and had quickly proven herself to be a very skilled shinobi, worthy of the rank of chuunin.

Haku and Kin hadn't changed much. Both girls were chuunin, and still wore the same style of clothing as before. However, both girls were now happy girlfriends to two lucky guys.

Kin and Kiba had started dating two years ago. A year into their relationship, Kiba had presented Kin with a incredible gift: Keiki.

The small warg pup, having been put through the Inuzuka obedience school, became as good a partner as any other Inuzuka hound. The problem was, she didn't seem to like any Inuzuka, other then Kiba. However, both Tsume, and Kiba noticed that Keiki had perked up around Kin. So, as a sign of friendship, and affection, Kiba had given the growing Warg to Kin.

Haku had now been dating Kimimaro for six months. The two of them had become fast friends, with Kimimaro going almost everywhere with Haku. She had penetrated deep into his heart, sharing her story with him, and listening to his. They both knew what the other experienced, and Haku helped Kimimaro adjust to his new life, along with the help of Elroth, Naruto, and his teammate Tayuya. Kimimaro had embraced their friendship, but still had a tendency to act more like a servant, then a friend.

He and Tayuya had performed well, as Konoha shinobi, and after one particularly difficult mission, had been promoted to chuunin. Kimimaro was content in his current rank, but Tayuya wasn't, and was all ready gunning for jounin.

She also hadn't changed much, clothes wise. However, both her fighting style and personality had changed. She was still a genjutsu wielder, but she had added lightning style ninjutsu to her arsenal. Her taijutsu was acceptable, and she complimented it with a weapon she found herself liking very much. A 2nd Age Dwarven Mithril Piercing Axe. It was a medium length handle weapon, with a crescent shaped blade, that allowed for quick slashes, and piercing attacks.

She and Elroth had become good friends, with him teaching her many things, from skills like tracking, and medicine, to simple things like various songs. Tayuya had even created a few genjutsu's based off of some of the songs Elroth had taught her to play with her flute.

Naruto finished his meal, as Kin and Tayuya got up, and left, while Matsuri and Temari kept talking. Elroth moved over to Naruto.

"So, today's the day, huh?" Naruto nodded.

"Yep. They pretty much know everything I need to teach them." Bee and Yugito had been apprenticed to Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara, for the past three years. Naruto had finished teaching them everything they needed to know, that they couldn't find in the numerous scrolls and books that he was giving them copies of. Thy were returning to Kumo, where they would set up their own Wizards Tower, and watch over Kumo.

Elroth smiled. "It will be kinda sad to see them go. They made things interesting around here."

_**Flashback**_

_When word had gotten out about Yugito and Bee, the civilian council was in an uproar. They demanded the jinchuuurki's be thrown out, or captured and prosecuted as spies from Kumo. Tsunade, in turn, told them that to do so would destroy the alliance between Kumo and Konoha._

_One civilian council member had remarked that the blonde jinchuuriki of the Nibi had best be glad they couldn't arrest them, or else he could use her to 'vent' some of his frustration._

_Now, Yugito and Naruto stood outside his home. Naruto looked at Yugito. "You ready?" Yugito nodded._

"_Oh yeah." She said with a purr. Naruto picked up a scroll, and placed it on the doorstep of the councilman's home. He knocked, before running, and hiding with Yugito. The door opened, and the man stepped, out, before seeing the scroll. He picked it up, opened it, and was instantly knocked out by a cloud of knockout gas. Both Yugito and Naruto smirked, as they ran over, and picked him up._

_The next day, the man groaned, as he slowly woke up. He opened his eyes, only for them to widen, as he found himself dangling from a lamp post in Konoha Square. A lot of people were laughing, and pointing, and he understood why, from the large mirror placed so he could see himself. He was dressed up in black leather bondage gear, with a ball gag in his mouth. A sign over his neck said, "Dominate me. I like it rough"._

_Nearby, in the shadows, Nibi and Naruto chuckled, as they headed off._

_**Flashback Ends**_

Naruto smiled. "I never new Nibi was such a prankster, and that it passed on to Yugito." He got up, and stretched, before placing his dishes in the sink, and kissing Lily's cheek. "Thanks for the meal, nee-chan. And you too, Haku." Haku smiled, as Naruto left to his room, and got changed.

Twenty minutes later, he and Gaara entered the Wizards Tower. Several stair flights later, they found Bee and Yugito, who were packing the last of their books away into two storage scrolls.

Both smiled at their sensei's, as they reached for their staves. Yugtio's was a pale purple, almost lavender, with a cat head carved on the top of the staff. Bee's was a dark orange, with a bull head. Their outfits were the same as when they had come, except Yugito had now stitched 'Wizard of Neko' on the back of her top, while Bee had 'Wizard of Ushi-Oni' (cow or bull demon).

Naruto smiled, as he bowed to both of them. "It will be hard without you guys around." He said. Bee had been like a goofy older brother, always making jokes, and his bad rhymes. Yugito had been the playful, prank playing sister, who always got everyone to laugh with a good joke, or prank.And both of them were very handy in a fight.

Bee nodded, before grabbing Naruto in a bear like hug. "I'm going to miss you, little man. Crying was never in my plan." He stopped, and wrote that down in his notebook. "That's good, that's good." He muttered, while Yugito just giggled, before she hugged Naruto too.

"We'll see each other again, right?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, we will. Don't worry about it." Yugito smiled, as she wiped a few tears away. The two Kumo jinchuuriki hugged Gaara as well, and the four exited the tower.

Outside, the other people living in the Namikaze Estate had gathered. They all nodded, before heading to the gate as a group.

At the gate, two squads of ANBU waited, along with Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, and Hinata. The large group stopped, and Yugito and Bee bowed before the Hokage. She smiled, as she returned the bow.

"Thank you, for your aid to our village. I hope you found your stay pleasant."

Both jinchuuriki nodded. "We did, Hokage-sama." Yugito said.

Keiki, who had accompanied Kin, whined, as she stepped forward. The warg was now quite large, a bit larger then Kiba was, and still growing. She and Yugito hadn't started off well, but eventually, they had worked out their differences. Now, she rubbed her head against Yugito's hand, and Yugito knelt down and hugged her around the neck.

Bee finished his goodbyes to Elroth and Kimimaro, his regular sparring partners. Everyone else said their goodbyes, and the two Kumo jinchuuriki waved, as they left Konoha. The two squads of ANBU would escort them to the Fire/Lightning border, where Kumo ANBU would take over the escort job.

As they left, Naruto sighed, until he felt a hand in his. He smiled at his girlfriend Hinata, who smiled back, and kissed him. "Don't worry. You'll see them again."

Naruto nodded. "I know. I know." He hugged her close, as they began to walk away.

_In Oto, two days later_

Danzou looked over the report handed to him by one of his agents. He nodded, before getting up, and heading towards Orochimaru's throne room.

Danzou cursed his luck for the hundredth time. Here he was, stuck in this pathetic, second-rate village, while he waited for his chance to take what was his. If only his agents had been less incompetent, he could have a powerful bloodline at his disposal.

He arrived in the throne room, and bowed to Orochimaru, biting back the bile he felt from doing such an action. "I've received reports that the Kumo jinchuuriki are returning to Kumo. Not only that, but the Shukaku jinchuuriki will be going on a mission soon. We might be able to strike at him, and either capture him, or kill him."

Behind Orochimaru, Sasuke sneered. Danzou was a sniveling coward. At one point, he might have been an ANBU. But for all his talk of being the right man to lead Konoha, he had yet to take any action himself. Instead, his Root shinobi did all the work. "Well, at least your mem are good for something." Sasuke sneered at him. "I will lead the attack against the Shukaku jinchuuriki, if you wish, Orochimaru-sama."

Sasuke had to admit, the snake sannin knew what he was teaching. Sasuke easily felt now that he was a match for any Konoha shinobi, even Kakashi Hatake. Orochimaru had earned that much respect from him. But still, when the time was right, Sasuke would slit the mans throat, and steal the jutsus he had been holding back from Sasuke.

Danzou knew better then to retort, or even glare at Sasuke. Orochimaru prized him almost as much as his right hand man Kabuto. The Snake Sannin chuckled, as he looked at Sasuke.

"Very well. Take your team, and deal with them. Capture if you can, but make sure he is dead, if you can't." Sasuke nodded, and smirked, as he left. Orochimaru looked at Danzou, who was still bowing. "As for you, you've done well, Danzou-san. Soon, you will have what you want. Just remember who helped you get it."

Danzou nodded, and left. _I will, Orochimaru. I will as I gut you myself._

_In the Secret Lair of the Akatsuki_

Itachi sat in his room, in the tower that acted as the main base of Akatsuki. No one outside of Ame knew of it's location, but Amegakure no Sato was the location of the Akatsuki's headquarters.

Itachi closed his eyes, as he slowly laid back on his bed. It had been almost eight years, since he had slaughtered his entire clan, and left his little brother as the only survivor. And there wasn't a day he cursed his reason for killing the clan. He had told his brother it was to test his power. But the truth was far worse. In truth, he had been ordered, by the advisors of the Hokage, and the Sandaime, to kill the Uchiha clan.

It all went back to the attack by the Kyuubi. If the Kyuubi hadn't attacked Konoha, then the suspicion that the Uchiha clan had summoned it wouldn't have happened.

It was thought that only an Uchiha could control, and summon the Kyuubi, because of the Sharingan eyes. This led everyone to suspect that an Uchiha summoned Kyuubi, so the Uchiha's could rise to power in Konoha. Of course, the Uchiha's hadn't, but because of the paranoia of Konoha, they began to formulate plans to protect themselves. Mainly, to take over Konoha. So, the villages belief that the Uchiha would take over led to the Uchiha planning to take over.

Itachi, having all ready seen the devastation of war, and not wanting Konoha to be bathed in the blood of a civil war, he began passing information to the Sandaime. Eventually, eight years after the Kyuubi attack, he informed the Sandaime of the planned coup by the Uchiha clan. The advisors to the Sandaime had outvoted him, and forced him to order Itachi to kill his clan. Itachi agreed, if he could spare Sasuke.

Itachi then slaughtered the clan, and he tried to set Sasuke down the path towards becoming strong. But instead, Sasuke became arrogant, and power hungry, much like their father. In the end, he had failed, and now Sasuke belonged to Orochimaru.

Itachi had been forced to become a missing nin after that. Jiraiya had directed him towards Akatsuki, which was starting out at the time, and who Jiraiya couldn't get a spy in their ranks. Itachi had been given an invitation, by the founder of the Akatsuki. The same man who had helped him acquire the Mangekyou, and trained him in how to use it.

Itachi looked over to his bedside table, which contained one picture. A picture of him, with a content look on his face, next to the one person he cared about as much as his little brother, if not more: Alicia. When he had joined Akatsuki, Alicia, one of the most deadliest ninjas in Akatsuki's service, had been assigned to him as his aide, and as a watchdog. At first, she had been a bit standoffish. But eventually, she had warmed up to him, and before they knew it, the two of them were in love. Itachi then had revealed everything to her, because he couldn't keep any secrets from her. He half expected her to turn him in. Instead, she had passionately kissed him, and told him flat out that she was going to aid him, no matter what.

The door to his room opened, and he sat up, only to relax, as Alicia came in. She closed the door, and smiled at him, slowly walking over. "You okay?"

Itachi nodded, as he laid back down. Alicia sat next to him. "What're you thinking about?"

He looked at her. "About what will happen, the next time we face Naruto. How much stronger he might be then. What we'll do then."

Alicia just smiled, and kissed him on the lips. "We'll handle it then. In the mean time, we should worry about Sushi-kun. He might not take to kindly to us betraying Akatsuki, and him." Itachi nodded.

The door suddenly slammed open, and Kisame ran in, before slamming the door shut. He looked at the two of them. "Did you guys know the Sandaime Mizukage is here?! I thought he was dead!" He immediately came over, and crouched in a corner. "I need to hide, hide until he's gone."

Itachi sighed, as he sat up. "I thought you told the Mizukage about the attempted coup by Zabuza, and other members of the Seven Swordsmen?"

Kisame nodded. "Yeah, I did, but still, I was going to be arrested as well, so I ran. But what is he doing here?" Kisame whimpered, as he clutched Samehada to himself. Alicia just chuckled, while coming over to him.

"Awwww, is Sushi-kun afraid?" She cooed as she stood over him. Kisame just looked up at her.

"I just want to know why he's here?" Kisame said. Itachi slowly stood up.

"I know why he's here." He said, before taking a deep breath. "The Sandaime Mizukage is really Madara Uchiha, founder of the Uchiha clan in Konoha."

Kisame looked at him in shock. "Are you sure?" Itachi just nodded.

"Very sure. He taught me the secrets of the Mangekyou, after I got it killing my best friend. He also aided me in the slaughter of my clan. He's also the one who not only assigned Alicia to aide me....... but in fact created her."

Alicia just nodded. "It's true." Kisame just looked at them.

"I-I'm confused." Itachi just sighed, before he began explaining everything. Kisame's eyes slowly widened, as Itachi mentioned his true mission, as well as that of Madara and Pein's. "So....... they don't plan on holding countries ransom, and letting me rule Kiri?"

Itachi shook his head, and Kisame looked down, before looking up. "I want in." He said simply. Itachi cracked a very small smile.

"That's good. I would hate to have to kill Alicia-chan's food." Kisame sweat dropped, while Alicia smiled. Itachi's smile faded. "Then it's settled. First chance we get, we will go to Konoha, and reveal everything."

_In Konoha_

The former Team 8 stood before Tsunade. The Team had been disbanded when Hinata and Shino had become chuunin, but they had worked so well together, that more often then not, they were assigned missions together. Like now.

Tsunade looked over the mission request in front of her. "There's been trouble along some of the towns closest to the Fire/Earth/Rain border. Reports of attacks, disappearances, and destruction. I want you four to check it out. Kurenai will be team leader, as she is the senior ranking shinobi."

Kurenai nodded, as she accepted the scroll. "All right team. Meet at the North gate in half an hour." The three teenage shinobi nodded, and vanished.

At the gate, Naruto adjusted the mithril broadsword on his back, while Hinata checked her medical pack, and Shino stood there, communicating with his insect colonies. Kurenai appeared, looking around. "Where is Elroth-san?"

Naruto pointed towards the northeast. "On a mission with Tayuya, Gaara, and Matsuri." Kurenai nods.

"Well, I guess a full Team 8 reunion will have to wait. For now, let's get going." The team headed off into the woods.

_With Elroth, Tayuya, Matsuri, and Gaara_

The team stopped, and set up camp. Their mission was to investigate rumors of a village near the Kumo/Oto border, that was being used by Oto shinobi to launch raids against Kumo, and Konoha.

Gaara was starting a fire, when Matsuri came over and sat down. She smiled at him, as the flames from his staff lit the wood on fire. "That magic is very useful." She said. Gaara nodded at her. They sat in silence for a bit, before Matsuri spoke up.

"G-gaara? I was....... I was wondering about something." Gaara turned to her, as she continued. "I heard...... I heard that you'll be living........ for a very long time...... hundreds of years, if not thousands." She looked at him. "Is it true?"

Gaara slowly nodded. "It's true......... I will live a much longer life then anybody else. It's something I've had to try and accept, because..... it means I will live longer then my family..... most of my friends........ or anyone else I may care about."

Matsuri looked down. "T-that must be really hard." Gaara nodded.

"Yes.......but it is a sacrifice I must make. The power I've granted means I need to be responsible for helping in guarding this world." He said. Matsuri shook her head.

"But you've all ready had to sacrifice so much! You shouldn't have to sacrifice anymore!" She looked at him. "You deserve so much, for what happened in your past."

Gaara looked at her. "W-why do you care so much?" He whispered. Matsuri blushed, but looked away.

"I..... I just do." She said, before getting up, and walking away. Gaara watched her go, before looking back down.

Elsewhere, Elroth and Tayuya were hunting, and gathering more wood. Tayuya looked at Elroth, and smiled. She may not admit it, but this strange teenager had really grown on him. It did really help that he as her sensei, and shared a common interest in music.

_Not to mention he's pretty cute._ She thought, before mentally shaking his head. _Can't think like that._ But those thoughts brought something up in her mind, and she felt the need to ask. "Hey, Elroth? Mind if I ask you a question?"

Elroth just nodded, as he kept his eyes open for any prey, his bow drawn, with an arrow nocked. Tayuya went on.

"Have you ever thought about having a family?" Elroth stopped, and turned to look at her.

"Well......... when I used to hear my brother, Elrond, talk about his daughter....... yeah, I did. But........ I don't know if I will ever have one."

Tayuya raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why not?"

Elroth just sighed. "It's complicated."

Tayuya just smirked. "So? Make it less complicated it." Elroth just shook his head, as he turned back to look for prey.

"It's not that simple. There are things........ things that make it difficult."

Tayuya growled. "What's the big deal?"

Elroth looked down, before growling in frustration. He finally turned to look at her. "The truth is this. I'm all ready over a hundred years old. I'm probably going to live for a good few hundred, if not thousand, years. And any person I fall in love with here will just end up dying long before I even get past looking like a young adult. The only way I could have a family, is to be with someone who will be like me." He turned back around. "That's why it's complicated."

Tayuya just looked at him. "How the hell are you over a hundred, when you don't look much older then 18?" Elroth just closed his eyes.

"It's my blood. My heritage. We live exceptionally long life times, as long as we don't get killed by something." Tayuya just growled in frustration.

"So that's it? You're going to be selfish, and not ever care about anyone, just so you don't get hurt? What if someone cared about you?! Don't you think they deserve a chance?!"

Elroth turned, and glared at her, face to face. "Does it matter?! Why do you care so much?!"

Tayuya dropped her bundle of sticks. "I care because you're my friend! I care because you're my sensei! I care because....... because...... because I DO!" She yelled at him.

Elroth looked away. Didn't she know what she was doing to him? He would never admit it, but in truth, he cared for her, but more then she could know. But he couldn't bare to tell her, and love her, only to watch her die. "It's just better this way." He whispered softly.

"Then you're nothing but a coward." She said, as she grabbed up her pile of sticks, and headed back to camp. Elroth just stood there, his eyes closed, as a few tears fell. He slowly opened them, wiped the tears away, and headed off.

Tayuya stomped back to camp, her head a whirl of confusion. _Why do I care so much? What made me act like that? It's not my business what he does with his life._

_You care because he has gotten closer to you then anyone, other then Kin, has ever gotten. You care because he has helped you so much. You care, because deep down inside of yourself, you really care for him on a level beyond friendship._

Tayuya just stood there, listening to the other voice in her head. The voice of reasoning. _It doesn't really matter. He would never return my affections._ She headed off, refusing to let even a single tear fall.

That night, things were slightly awkward in camp. Elroth and Tayuya refused to look each other in the eye, and Gaara and Matsuri would start to speak to each other, only to stop. Eventually, Tayuya, Matsuri, and Gaara headed to bed, while Elroth took watch.

When morning came, the entire group set out, after a quick breakfast. Elroth took point, with Matsuri behind him, Tayuya behind her, and Gaara behind.

They had almost reached the border, when Elroth raised a hand. The entire group stopped, as Elroth opened his senses to his surroundings. He suddenly looked up, and knocked Matsuri back, as a kunai ripped through the trees, aiming for her. He quickly drew his bow, and fired an arrow in the direction the kunai came from. It forced a figure to flip out, where she was visible. The figure had red hair, that was flat on one side, and a mess on the other. She had on glasses, a white jacket, and black shorts that barely reached her mid thighs. She also had on black boots, that reached below her knees. She smirked, as she readied another kunai.

"Not bad. You were able to see where I was hidden, and fire fast, while still be very accurate." Elroth just looked at her, a second arrow ready.

"Who are you?" He asked. The girl smiled.

"I'm Karin. But I'm not really the one you should be worried about." Elroth's eyes widened, before he jerked his head back. As he did, a kunai broke the arrow on his bow, and would have slashed his face open through his lower face mask. He dropped the bow, as he turned, to see his attacker.

Sasuke Uchiha stood on another tree, wearing a loose white shirt, puffy black pants, a purple rope belt similar to Orochimaru, and the Sound Four's, and black ninja gauntlets like the ones Jiraiya wore. He slowly moved his right hand to rest on the hilt of sheathed sword, that was secured in the back of the belt. He smirked, as he looked at Elroth.

"So...... the man who scorned the chance to teach an Uchiha. I've been looking forward to this day." He said, with a smile. "You've all ready met Karin-san." He pointed to the red haired women, who smiled at Sasuke, with hearts in her eyes. "Mee the rest of Team Hebi."

A young man with white hair, shark like teeth, and a sleeveless black shirt and pants, landed on a tree opposite Itachi. He carried a large zanbatou on his back. He grinned, as he pulled out a water bottle, and slurped from it, while waving with his other hand. "How you all doing? I'm Suigetsu Hoozuki."

Another man, with a rather calm face, and a large cloak around him, appeared behind the group. He had orange, very spiky hair. Sasuke pointed to him. "That's Juugo. He's rather...... 'unique'."

Elroth looked back at Sasuke. "So...... what can we do for you, traitor?" He asked, his voice hard. Sasuke just shrugged.

"Well, you can hand over your own pair of traitors. Orochimaru-sama want's the Shukaku jinchuuriki for experiments, and he wants Tayuya dead. You and the other girl, we'll let you leave."

Elroth tilted his head. "Well....... that is a tempting offer. But I'm afraid my answer is real easy to come to. No way." He launched another arrow at Sasuke, who back flipped away, and started a series of hand signs. Suigetsu leapt at Tayuya, who drew her ax, and met his sword with it. Karin attacked Matsuri, who blocked with a pair of kunai. Juugo looked at Gaara, before attacking him.

_To the west of their position_

The reunited Team 8 had reached their destination. It was a small grove of trees to the north of a village that had recently been attacked.

They had talked to some of the villagers, and examined the damage done. Those who had witnessed the thing could only describe it as a very large, and incredibly strong creature.

From what they inspected, they had found massive footprints, meaning the thing was at least fifteen feet high, if not bigger. They had found ripped up trees, boulders, smashed buildings, and half eaten corpses of both humans and animals. Naruto shook his head at the memories.

He looked down, to see the tracks that he had been following led into the trees. He looked back at the others. "Well, whatever it is we're after....... it's in there, or beyond those trees."

Kurenai nodded, before looking at the others. "Let's advance with caution. Keep your senses alert, and your weapons ready."

They all nodded, and headed in. It seemed peaceful, and quiet inside. Shino looked around.

"Perhaps the creature is not here. Things are rather quiet."

Naruto shook his head. "Too quiet. A grove of trees like this, with no birds, or other animals? Unlikely."

They were about in the middle, when they heard the faint sound of heavy breathing, and growling. They stopped, as Kurenai looked at Naruto. "Any ideas?"

Naruto listened, before he slowly nodded. "One..... and I really hope it's not what I think it is. Hina-chan, can you tell me what it is?"

HInata nodded, and activated her Byakugan. She scanned the area for a few seconds, before gasping. "N-n-naruto?" She said. Naruto immediately knew something was up, if hinata was stuttering.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Hinata just shook slightly.

"Big." She whispered. Shino looked at her in a confused manner.

"How big?" He asked. Suddenly, there was a roar, and a massive figure broke through the trees. It looked at the four shinobi, before roaring again at them. Naruto answered Shino's question.

"Troll big."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I know, it sucks. Unfortunately, I thought it the best place to end.**

**This chapter....** **I think it half sucks, and is half okay. The first half, up to around Oto, sucks. After that I think it's decent.**

**Please tell me what you think, but don't flame me. Otherwise, I'll find you, and ban you from being able to review me. **

**Sorry about there not being any Ranger Lair bits. My creativity has faded, so I'm holding off, till I get it back.**


	35. For Love

**So, it seems I was wrong about my last chapter being a bust. A lot of you seemed to like it.**

**RS: Told you so.**

**LR: Whatever. Anyways my creativity came back a bit, but not full force,-**

**Lee Leaf: YOSH! THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP IS STRONG HERE! *A Leaf Ranger personality, who is wearing a cloak, green spandex, and a bowl shaped haircut, rushes into the Lair***

**RS: Who are you?**

**LLR: I am the embodiment of Leaf's burning flames of FRIENDSHIP, YOUTH, AND GREEN SPANDEX! YOSH!**

**LR suddenly appears with a giant hammer, and smashes LLR through the roof, and into the sky. **

**LR: AND STAY OUT, YOU FREAK! I swear, ever since Feels Slightly Bad for Sasuke Leaf let him out, we've had nothing but trouble.**

**DLTLR: Tell me about it.**

**DNHLR: He's really annoying.**

**DHGLR: I'm bored.**

**FSBSLR: (in a high squeaky voice) I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! *A tiny little Leaf Ranger, with a Sasuke style haircut, rushes out, and tries to kick Leaf's shin. Leaf just punts him out of the room***

**LR: Yeah........ let's get this started, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**For Love**

Elroth grunted, as he locked blades with Sasuke. Behind him, he heard a whoosh, what sounded like a blade slicing through water, and then Tayuya's curse. He chanced a look over his shoulder, to seeTayuya standing there, her axe buried in Suigetsu's shoulder. Except said shoulder had turned to water. Tayuya pulled her ax out, looking at him.

"Okay...... that's weird." She said. Suigetsu smirked.

"And very handy." He swung overhead, and then downwards, with Tayuya barely jumping back in time.

Nearby, Gaara watched Juugo, who was standing. "So...... why are you here?" Gaara asked. Juugo shrugged.

"Sasuke-san helps keep me calm. I must do as he asks. And he asked me to help him capture or kill you." Suddenly, Juugos arms morphed into giant claw like appendages, with open holes in the palms. "And that....**is what I intend to do.**" Juugo said, his voice mutated. He lunged at Gaara, whose sand came up in a defense around him.

"**Something is wrong with him, kid. Seriously wrong. I sense much evil, tormenting a good soul.**" Shukaku said to Gaara. Gaara nodded, as he ran through several hand signs.

_I guess I'll trap him, and we'll see what we can do._

Matsuri jumped back, as several kunai hit the ground in front of her. Karin smirked. "Is that all you can do? Dodge my attacks?"

Matsuri growled, as she ran through some hand signs. "Bite me, fan girl whore. **Wind Style, Twin Scythes Jutsu!**" She slashed at Karin with her hands, causing two blades of wind to shoot at Karin. The red haired Oto medic nin hit the ground, as the attacks flew over head, slicing off a few strands of hair. Matsuri smirked.

"What's the matter? Are you only able to throw weapons at your enemies, and yourself at the emo?" She taunted. Karin growled, before attacking again with a vicious scream.

Elroth pushed Sasuke away. "So..... got yourself a new team?" He said, watching the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked.

"More then that. I've gotten stronger then any pathetic shinobi in Konoha. And I'll prove it, when I help Orochimaru-sama raze it to the ground." He attacked again, only for Elroth to block, counter attack, and deliver a slash to Sasuke's arm. Elroth smirked back.

"One problem with your fantasy there. Naruto's gotten stronger too. Even without Huan's help, or his magic, he's mid jounin in strength. Can you handle him?" Sasuke growled, before suddenly, electricity formed all over his left hand, and he shot a spear of lightning at Elroth.

"**Chidori Eisou!**" Sasuke shouted. Elroth barely managed to dodge again, looking up.

"Well....... that's not good." the Dunedain Ranger said, before dodging a second attack.

Tayuya was forced to jump back again, as her opponent swung that heavy sword at her. "So let me ask you something? You trying to compensate for something, by using such a big sword?" She asked, as she sheathed her ax on her back, and pulled out her flute. Suigetsu growled, as he readied his sword.

"Guess you'll find out when I make you pay for that comment, before I cleave you in half!" He charged, only to stop, when Tayuya began to play. Suddenly, the wind began to pick up around him, and he looked around, before several razor sharp gusts of wind came blasting at him. They ripped through him, as Tayuya watched the attack. His severed body, turning into water, fell to the ground in a puddle, while Tayuya smirked as his remains.

"**Melody of the Maelstrom. **If I had kept playing, you would be in a lot smaller pieces."

Suigetsu smirked, as he reformed, before grabbing a water bottle, and slurping some water from it. "Too bad it didn't really work, did it?" He charged at her, as she jumped back into a tree.

Gaara continually launched sand at Juugo, but they kept being blocked by blasts of wind from the openings in his palms. Gaara already had his staff out, and whispered a spell in Sindarin. Suddenly, the trees above Juugo began to shake, and their branches whipped downwards at the strange hybrid teenager. Juugo was forced to jump back, blasting at the branches. A root raised up behind him, and tripped him. As he fell, another branch came around, and smashed across the face, sending him flying several feet. The teen hit the ground, and rolled. Gaara slowly approached, until the figure stirred. Juugo looked up, half his face transformed into some nightmarish creature. He grinned, as some blood and saliva fell from his mouth.

"**I'm going to enjoy gutting you!**" He roared, and charged at Gaara, who readied himself for the next fight.

Matsuri blocked a punch to her face, and then jumped over a sweeping kick at her feet. She responded with a punch to the girls mid-section. "You know, it's fan girls like you that give kunoichi's a bad name."

Karin suddenly shot one hand out, and a bladed chain headed for Matsuri from up Karin's sleeve. She managed to dodge, but still got a small cut on one cheek. Karin smirked.

"Don't underestimate me." She said, before attacking with her bladed chain whip. Matsuri groaned.

_As if she wasn't annoying enough before!_

_With Team 8_

The troll roared, before grabbing a tree, and ripping it up from the ground. It smashed it down, before turning to Team 8. Kurenai looked at Naruto.

"W-what is that thing?"

"It's a troll. Big, nasty, stupid, and dangerous. Not to mention extremely hard to bring down, since their skin is pretty thick."

They all jumped out of the way, as the troll slammed down at them with the tree trunk. Naruto noticed something off about the troll. _It looks like it's wearing some weird leather armor._

The troll was wearing a belt, with straps on it, and a leather helmet. It swung the tree overhead, preparing to swing down again, when several kunai impacted on it's left hand. It looked stupidly at it, before roaring, and swinging again. Kurenai jumped back. _Naruto wasn't kidding!_

Shino launched his bugs at the troll, but when they landed on it, and tried to dig in, they couldn't get past the skin. They retreated back to Shino, as he pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag. He threw it at the troll, and the tag exploded. The troll roared in pain, as it backed out of the cloud of smoke from the explosion. There were several cuts and burns on it's skin, but nothing fatal. The troll roared, and charged at them. Naruto rolled to one side, drawing his board sword, and slashing at the trolls legs. Another flesh wound appeared on the troll, but nothing that would stop it. He hopped back, as the troll swung at him.

Kurenai tried to use a genjutsu on it, but the troll just turned to her, and roared, swatting her aside with one massive hand. She hit a tree, and fell to the ground in a groan of pain. Shino rushed to her side, to check on her.

The troll was advancing on the two of them, when a burst of water struck him. He turned, to see Hinata performing more hand signs, while standing near a small pond. "**Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu!**"

The water rose from the pond, and formed a smaller version of the water dragon, before crashing in into the troll. The troll staggered back, before roaring, and charging at Hinata.

Naruto distracted it, by creating ten shadow clones. All of them leapt at the troll, attacking viciously with their swords. The troll growled, and swatted at them with tree trunk and fist. Naruto was finishing the hand signs for a jutsu, as the last clone fell. "**Fire Style, Fire Bomb Jutsu!**"

He launched a large ball of flame from his mouth, which impacted against the Troll, and exploded. The troll came out, roaring in pain, as flames seared it's wounds. The troll turned to Naruto, growling, and smashed him aside with the tree trunk, causing his sword to fall from his grasp. The troll stood over him, and raised the half a tree trunk he had left. Suddenly, an arrow pierced the troll in the right armpit. The troll howled, turning to see Hinata standing in a tree, her armor activated, and her bow out, with another arrow on it.

"Get away from my boyfriend." She said, firing the arrow. This one took the troll in the chest, and knocked him back a step. The troll growled, reaching up to his right pectoral, where the arrow had hit. He charged towards Hinata, who leapt off the tree branch, and onto the trolls back. He started flailing, while Hinata drew two arrows, and put both of them through the leather helmet, and into the trolls head. She missed the brain and spine though, and was forced to leap off, as the troll failed around, reaching for her again.

Naruto got back to his feet, and saw Shino was all ready up, and running towards the troll, his sword drawn. Naruto drew Anduril, and charged as well. He used both hands in his attack, slashing at the troll's mid-section. A long gash appeared along the troll's stomach. He turned, growling, and attacked Naruto. Naruto ducked under the swinging tree trunk, and struck at the troll's arm, leaving another long gash.

Suddenly, Shino bounced off a tree trunk, and landed on the trolls back. He started attacking the troll's back, aiming for it's neck and head. The troll tried to grab him, but couldn't. Naruto turned to see Hinata with another arrow ready, and yelled to Shino, "Get his neck!"

Shino managed to grip high enough, and plunge his scimitar into the back of the trolls neck. The troll reared it's head back, and Hinata put an arrow right into it's throat. The troll stepped back, letting out a low moan, before it slowly pitched forward. Shino barely managed to jump off, as the creature hit the ground.

Naruto looked around at everyone. "Everyone okay?"

Shino slowly stood up, sheathing his sword back up his coat sleeve. "I am uharmed."

Hinata, who had released her armor, was checking Kurenai over. "Kurenai-sensei is all right. Some of her ribs were fractured, but I'm taking care of them."

Naruto nodded, as he slowly moved forward, looking the troll over."This is strange." He said. "The normal cave or mountain troll would have turned to stone if exposed to sunlight." He looked up, to see several sunbeams through openings in the trees above. " But this one........ the only trolls capable pf traveling in sunlight were those...... bred by......." His eyes widened, before turning back to Kurenai, who Shino and Hinata were helping to her feet. "We need to get back to Konoha. NOW!"

_With Elroth's team_

Elroth was forced to duck under a thrown kunai, before firing an arrow at Sasuke. The Uchiha merely deflected it with his sword. Elroth hid behind a tree, barely escaping a second spear of lightning. He looked around.

Tayuya currently had her ax locked with Suigetsu's sword. They both were straining, until Suigetsu caused his right arm to bulge, and grow muscular. He started forcing down on Tayuya, who started sweating hard to stop the sword.

Gaara had his own problems, as he jumped back from another slashing attack by Juugo, who was half transformed into some nightmarish monster. He launched several more blasts of sand at Juugo, but he merely blasted them away again.

Matsuri was doing the best out of the four of them, since Karin didn't really have any jutsus. However, Karin was still proving to be trouble, as she was faster, and more agile then Matsuri.

Elroth turned back to watch Sasuke, who was preparing for a fire jutsu. He suddenly flared with fire around him, before it launched at Elroth. Elroth cursed nad jumped from behind the tree. It burst into flames, while Sasuke smirked, as he jumped at Elroth. Their blades met in a clash of steel, and sparks flew, as the two strained against each other. Sasuke just smirked, his Sharingan eyes blazing.

"Do you really think you can beat me? And Uchiha elite?" He said with a smirk. Elroth just grunted, before smiling.

"Oh yeah. I think I can. _Naro._" He whispered. Suddenly, his sword erupted in flames. Sasuke leapt back, as Elroth gripped his sword, ready for combat.

"What was that?! You didn't use a jutsu, or chakra for that matter!" Sasuke yelled, watching Elroth. Elroth just smirked.

"Does it matter? Let's go." He charged again, his sword clashing with Sasuke's Sasuke cried out, as some of the flames scorched his hands, as the blade of Elroth slid close to them. Sasuke jumped away, tossing a kunai with his left hand. Elroth blocked it, as he followed Sasuke, attacking with his flaming sword. Sasuke blocked and dodged each attack, some of them by mere centimeters.

_Tayuya vs Suigetsu_

Tayuya grunted, as she jumped back from the massive cleaver. She attacked with her axe, only for it to again pass through him. He sighed, looking at his body, as it phased back from the attack. "That's getting really annoying." He said. Tayuya growled.

"ANNOY THIS! **Lightning style, Lightning axe!**" She yelled, going through one handed hand signs. Her ax crackled with lightning, and she attacked again. Suigetsu dodged to one side, only for Tayuya to turn the slash into a backwards stab with one of the narrow ax blade ends. He screamed, as the electricity was conducted through his body, and he splashed into a puddle. Tayuya panted, as she released the jutsu. "And stay down." She muttered, turning to go help Matsuri.

Suddenly, a blast of water knocked her into a tree. She got up, and turned, to see Suigetsu standing back up. His form looked mostly like water that had taken a human shape. Anger burned in his eyes. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT, BITCH!" He yelled, as his form solidified, and he charged, his sword raised.

Tayuya barely blocked. "What does it take to kill you!" She shouted in frustration, knocking his sword to one side, and butting his head with the end of the ax pole. His head exploded in water, before reforming. He just head butted her, knocking her back, while he grabbed his water bottle, took a long drink, then threw it aside.

"More then you got." He said, readying himself. He charged again, and Tayuya barely blocked his attack. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

_Gaara vs Juugo_

Gaara was sent flying, and crashed into a tree. He spat up a little blood, looking up at Juugo. The boy had an evil grin on his face, as he advanced. Almost three quarters of his body was transformed, turning him into a nightmarish hybrid of monster and human. "**I'll spread your guts all over this forest, before I feast on your blood.**"

_Reminds me of you, back in the old days._ Gaara thought, as he got back to his feet. Shukaku growled.

"**Concentrate!**" Gaara nodded, before whirling his staff to block a fist coming at him. He used his staff to block each and every attack Juugo made with his taijutsu. Juugo growled, before striking at Gaara with a point blank wind blast. Gaar suddenly exploded into sand.

The real Gaara dropped behind Juugo, launching flames from his staff at the demonic teenage boy. Juugo turned, in time to be covered in flames. He screamed in pain, running around blindly, before he fell the the ground, and began rolling. Gaara turned, only for his eyes to widen, and a silent 'no' to form on his lips.

_Matsuri vs Karin_

Matsuri jumped over the bladed chain whip, rolling as she hit the ground. She turned, blocking with a kunai, only for the chain whip to wrap around it, and for Karin to yank it away. Matsuri turned, and grabbed a sturdy branch off the ground, and used it to block the chain whip. The weapon wrapped around the branch, and Matsuri yanked hard, causing Karin to stumble forward. Matsuri delivered a swift kick to her head, causing Karin to fall back, and drop her weapon. Karin reached into her weapons pouch, as Matsuri pulled out another kunai. Karin got up, and blocked the kunai stab with her own kunai. Suddenly her other hand whipped out a syringe, and she stabbed it into Matsuri's arm, releasing something into her. Matsuri suddenly fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Her whole body seized up, and Karin smirked.

"Bye bye, you little tramp." She turned, to see Juugo burned all over, and barely moving. She rushed over to him.

Sasuke grunted as he ducked under a strike from Elroth. HE jumped back into a tree, and looked around. Suigetsu was running over to help Karin with Juugo, who was lying on the ground. Gaara was standing over Tayuya, who was also on the ground. He growled, as he looked at Elroth.

"Another time." He turned, and ran, while Karin, and Suigetsu carried Juugo away. Elroth turned, only to see Tayuya on the ground, in the fetal position. He rushed over to her, and gasped. She had a stab wound in her stomach, which was slowly bleeding out. A kunai lay nearby, covered in her blood, and another liquid. Tayuya was whimpering in pain and fear, as she looked up at Elroth. "H-help me." She whispered.

Elroth dropped next to her, while Gaara rushed to Matsuri's side. Matsuri whimpered, as he gently picked her up. "I-it burns...... my whole body is burning." She suddenly screamed in pain.

Elroth picked the kunai up, and examined the second liquid on it. "Poison." He whispered. Tayuya started crying, as she looked at him.

"I'm not going to make it, am I?" She whispered. Elroth just shook his head.

"Don't you dare talk like that." He said, as he reached into his herb pouch.

Matsuri blinked at Gaara through the tears forming in her eyes. "G-gaara-kun?" Gaara looked at her with surprise.

"Y-yes, Matsuri-san?" She blinked slowly, before she slowly leaned up, fighting the pain going through her. She kissed him on the cheek, before she fell back.

"I just wanted....... you to know........ that I really care for you." She whispered. Gaara's eyes widened, before he shook his head.

"No..... you're not going to die on me." He said, carrying her over to Elroth and Tayuya.

Tayuya coughed up some blood. "E-elroth-se........ Elroth-kun." Elroth turned to her, while he still frantically worked at her wound.

"Just rest easy. You'll be fine." Tayuya just smiled.

"E-elroth-kun.......... I'm sorry....... I'm so sorry for what I said......... you're not a coward." She closed her eyes. "P-please........ take care of my imouto." She whispered.

Elroth shook his head. "N-no! You're not going to die!" He shouted. But everything he was doing wasn't working. He threw the herbs aside, as he just sat there, and looked at her. Gaara ran over, with an unconscious Matsuri.

"Elroth-san! I need your help! I'm losing her!" He shouted. Elroth looked up, before looking at Tayuya.

_There is one way..... but if we do it....... I can't...... but....... I can't lose her........ Illuvatar.... forgive me for what I do now. _"Gaara! Calm down! Here's what we need to do. Lay her down, then you need to make a cut! Somewhere so that what we're going to do will reach her heart, and fast!" Elroth turned to Tayuya, and slowly laid her out, next to Matsuri. Gaara was all ready doing as Elroth commanded.

"What are we doing?" He asked anxiously, as Elroth removed his cloak and weapons, before looking down at Tayuya.

"We're going to save them. Bite your thumb, get some blood." Gaara nodded, and bit his thumb, so a fair amount of blood flowed out. Now channel your magic into your hands. Place them over the wound you made." Elroth himself did the same, calling on what magic he had, as he placed his hands over Tayuya's stomach wound.

"Now, repeat after me." Elroth began chanting in Sindarin, and Gaara did the same. Slowly, they both began to glow, before that glow, along with their blood, began to flow into those they were trying to heal. The two girls also began to glow as well. Matsuri began to glow a pale yellow, matching the color around Gaara. Tayuya was glowing green, same as Elroth.

There was a sudden flash of light, and then both girls were lying there, completely unscathed. They both suddenly gasped, as their eyes shot open. They both rolled over, and started puking. Gaara was panting hard, as he held Matsuri, who was shuddering while she puked. Elroth did the same for Tayuya.

Eventually, he red head looked at Elroth, and smiled weakly, before passing out. Elroth sighed in relief, before looking at Gaara. "We should set up camp."

Gaara nodded, and started to gather wood, while Elroth looked down at Tayuya. _Please....... I hope you can forgive me. _Then he got up, to help Gaara.

_With Team 8_

Team 8 had set up camp, and Hinata finished healing up Kurenai's injuries. As they sat around the campfire, Kurenai looked curiously at Naruto.

"So what was the big deal, about that.... trull?"

"Troll." The three teenagers corrected her. Naruto sighed, as he elaborated. "In the old days, long before chakra ever existed, several species and types of creatures inhabited this land. Some good, some evil, and some running only on instinct. The troll was one of those that was merely a creature of instinct. They were created by evil powers..... but for the most part, they just fed and lived like any other creature. Their weakness was sunlight. If they were exposed to it, they turned to stone. However, a great evil, known as Sauron, bred a new type of troll, which was capable of traveling in sunlight. That was the type of troll we faced. And that means that somewhere........ an army of evil is arising." He looked into the flames, as he let that settle in.

Kurenai looked at him. "How bad could this be?" She asked. Naruto sighed.

"Very bad. During the greatest war back then, the enemy had an army of 200,000 warriors. They had weapons and creatures not seen in shinobi history. While we may not face those numbers........ we will still most likely be outnumbered."

The other three looked at hin in silence. Finally, Shino spoke up. "So what do we do?" Naruto tossed another stick on the fire.

"For now? I don't know....... we need to find out exactly what we're up against...... but I do know this. Our world will be changed, forever."

_With Team Elroth_

Tayuya's eyes slowly opened, before she groaned. She slowly pushed herself up, into a sitting position. "What the f$#% happened." she said, gripping her head.

"Elroth and I saved you and Matsuri ......chan." Gaara's voice came from behind her. She turned, to see him sitting next to a fire, with Matsuri laying near him, still out of it. She turned, and looked around.

"W-where's Elroth-k-san." She said, correcting herself. Gaara pointed into the trees.

"He's out there...... ever since we healed you..... he's seemed very depressed. I don't know why." He turned to Matsuri, placing a rag over her head. Tayuya slowly stood up, and headed towards where Gaara pointed.

After several minutes of walking, she found her self in a clearing, lit by moonlight. Elroth was sitting on the ground, leaning back against a tree trunk. Tayuya slowly walked over, but stopped when he started to speak.

"Before you thank me....... for saving you..... you should understand what I did......"

Tayuya slowly sat down near him, as he continued. "The poison that was in both you and Matsuri was acting too fast. There was no way for us to stop it...... except one. A Blood Bond Ritual."

He looked at Tayuya. "It's a very obscure ritual.... one that has almost been forgotten, and lost to time. As you can see....... it fully healed you, and Matsuri. But at a cost to all four of us."

Tayuya's eyes showed her confusion, so Elroth elaborated. "In order for it to work..... the caster must sacrifice some of his own life force..... to heal the one they are using the ritual on. Both Gaara and myself sacrificed a few centuries of our life, in order to save you two. But our blood was part of the ritual as well...... and it bonded with your blood. We....... we increased your life span..... and Matsuri's."

He looked down, as Tayuya looked at him in confusion, then her eyes widened in understanding. "So...... I'm going.... I'm going to live for a long time?" She asked, watching him. Elroth just nodded.

"Yes..... longer then a normal human life........ I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I've done to you." He looked down at the ground, a few tears falling from his eyes.

Tayuya just sat there, completely in chaos. _If my life has been extended....... that means that...... imouto. But...... he saved me..... he saved me, and...... I don't know what to think. _She looked at him, wanting a reason. "Why? Why did you save me, if you knew this would happen?" She whispered softly.

Elroth just shook slightly. He was silent for several minutes, before he answered. "For love." He looked up at her. "For love. Because deep in my soul, deep in my heart, I love you. I...... I couldn't bare the thought of losing you...... and because I know Kin couldn't either...... but now I've condemned you to watching all those you care about die..... I'm sorry." He whispered, his head dropping down again.

Tayuya just sat there, her mind racing. _He.... he loves me? All this time..... he's loved me?_ She slowly moved closer to him, and lifted his head. His eyes showed confusion, pain, and sadness. Tayuya watched them, thinking. _He loves me.... and it's killing him inside because of what he's done. But he saved my life...... he's saved my life, and helped me so many times......_ She slowly nodded, before leaning in, and kissing him.

Elroth's eyes widened, as Tayuya slowly pulled back. "W-why?" He whispered. Tayuya smiled.

"Because no matter...... you've always been there for me. And even if I wouldn't admit it to myself....... I love you too." She said with a smile. Elroth just looked at her, before he grabbed her, pulled her close, and kissed her.

Tayuya moaned softly, as she gripped his shirt. Elroth's arms wrapped around, holding her, as he kissed her, and she kissed back. The two stayed like that for several minutes, before they slowly parted, gasping for air. Elroth opened his eyes, which had closed during the kiss, and smiled at her. "I promise...... I promise to never make you regret loving me." Tayuya just smiled, as she traced his lips.

"I'm counting on that." She kissed him again, before snuggling into his chest. Elroth smiled, as he held her against himself.

Back at camp, Matsuri had awakened, and listened to what Gaara told her. "S-so........ I'm going to live for a long time?" She asked. Gaara nodded.

"Yeah. A few centuries." He looked around the camp, before sighing. "Matsuri-san....... before you passed out, you said..... you said that you really care for me."

Matsuri blushed, and looked at the ground. "W-well....... I......" She took a deep breath, and looked up at him. "I do...... I really like you. I possibly....... I possibly even love you, Gaara-san. You..... when I tried to kill you, when I came to Konoha...... you forgave me..... you befriended me....... you taught me." She looked down. "I admired you before the invasion, and now I admire you even more. And I........ told myself that I would do anything, to make sure that you were happy. I..... I want to be with you, whether as a comrade..... a friend...... or something more." Her face was bright red now, as she looked away.

Gaara just watched her. "Do you really mean?" He whispered. "Even though I'm a traitor to our village, even though I'm the jinchuuriki of Shukaku, even though I've lived most of my life without emotions........ do you really mean that?"

Matsuri nodded. "I do....... Gaara-kun." She whispered. Gaara just watched her, before he undid the belt with his gourd on it, and then moved next to Matsuri.

"Matsuri-chan." He whispered. Matsuri turned only, to find herself looking right into his eyes. He took a deep breath, before kissing her.

Her eyes went wide, before gaara pulled away, a slight blush adorning his cheeks. "Forgive me...... I've never kissed someone before." He said, looking away in embarrassment.

Matsuri sat there, before getting up, and moving in front of him. "Gaara-kun...... your kiss was fine." She slowly kissed him again, then pulled back with a blush, and a small smile. "And besides...... I can teach you."

Gaara smiled back, and pulled Matsuri, so she was sitting next to him. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He gently squeezed her hand. "Do you mind if we go slow? I really don't much about this, even though I've watched Naruto-san and Hinata-san dating."

Matsuri nodded. "I'd love to. Whatever works for you."

The two new couples watched the stars, happy with their significant other's presence.

_Team 8, two days later_

Team 8 entered Konoha, and quickly made their way to the Hokage's tower. Inside, Kurenai and Naruto jointly gave the mission report. Tsunade sat back.

"So.... this 'troll' was the cause of the attacks, correct? And Naruto, you believe it to mean that out there, an army of evil creatures and beings is gathering?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. This troll was bred for combat purposes. And even if it was a descendant from the ones used in Age's past, this troll was also armored. Lightly, but still armored in the fashion of some of the trolls used by the Forces of Darkness. Which means that someone had to have geared it up for battle."

Tsunade sighed. "Unfortunately, I think you're right. We've received more reports of attacks. Some similar to the attacks done by this troll, others that seem to be done by groups of bandits. All of them along the Iwa/Ame/Konoha border. I'm going to send an ANBU squad to investigate. In the mean time, I want you to get all the information you have in that tower about these trolls, and whatever else we may be facing. I don't want to go into this unprepared."

The four shinobi bowed, and left. Naruto started heading towards his home, only to find Hinata following him. When he looked at her, she answered his unasked question. "I thought you could use an extra hand."

Naruto smiled, and nodded. The two quickly headed towards their destination.

_In Oto_

Orochimaru looked at the four shinobi in front of him. "So, Sasuke-kun...... you failed." He said. Sasuke kept his head bowed.

"Not entirely, Orochimaru-sama. While we weren't able to capture or kill Gaara....... we did kill the traitor Tayuya. Suigetsu saw to that."

Orochimaru looked at suigetsu. "Indeed? Well, that is at least one thorn from my side. And Karin, you got one of the Konoha shinobi as well. Still, the fact that you and Juugo were defeated distress me, Sasuke-kun. We must step up your training."

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you, Orochimaru-sama."

From the shadows, Danzou sneered. _So, if anything, Sasuke is being awarded for failure. Bah. Orochimaru, you're too soft on your chosen vessel. _He slowly moved away, enjoying the new limbs that Kabuto had recently given him.

_In Ame_

Itachi, Kisame, and Alicia stood before Pein. "It is time for you three to bring in the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. I do not care how long it takes. Just return him, alive."

The three ninja's bowed, and left. Half an hour later, when they had left Amegakure no Sato, Kisame looked at the other two. "So, is it time?"

Itachi nodded. "It's time. We can't return without Naruto. So there is no point in continuing the mission. We return to Konoha..... and hope for the best."

Alicia smiled. "And if anyone messes with you, Itachi-kun, I'll take care of them." Itachi smiled back at her, and squeezed her hand.

"And the same goes for you, my chishio hana (blood flower)." Kisame just sighed, watching them.

"When will I get a girl like that?"

Meanwhile, a certain purple haired torture expert sneezed, while sitting in her favorite dango restaurant. _Someone's talking about me..... and why do I feel so excited by it?_ With a shrug, she went back to her dango and sake.

* * *

**I am so, so sorry for taking so long. But I had some trouble actually getting into writing. I reach a certain point, and then I** **feel a lack of will to write. But don't worry. I'm not going to stop!**

**LLR: YOSH! Your flames** **of determination burn brightly! **

***Suddenly, RS appears with a bazooka.***

**RS: SHUT UP! *Blows LLR away with the bazooka. He comes flying out of the explosion***

**LLR: I'm blasting off again! *Disappears in a twinkle in the sky***

**LR: Wow....... where did you get a bazooka?**

**RS: From Ebay. *Smiles brightly, as she puts it away.***

**LR: Heh..... interesting. Anyways........... hope you all enjoy.**

**Please review.**


	36. The Outcast's Return

**LLR: YOSH! Leaf Ranger is not here right now, so I will be opening his chapter! LET THE FLAMES OF YOUTH AND DETERMINATION WASH OVER YOU!**

**Suddenly, LLR is engulfed in ice, before a frozen statue of him is revealed. **

**IDR: I really hate that guy.**

**Alicia: Tell me about it.**

**LR walks in, and stops at the sight of the frozen LLR**

**LR: What happened? I sent Elroth and Arashen to start things.**

**DNHLR: LLR challenged them to a spar, and beat the pants off both of them.** **Their recovering.**

**In another room, Arashen and Elroth are lying in two hospital beds, with Akai and Tayuya, wearing nurses uniforms, taking care of them.**

**LR: Lucky. Anyways, let's see if I can get past my lack of will to write this time around.**

**RS: Let's hope so.**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**The Outcast's Return**

Elroth's team headed through the gate of Konoha. Despite the events that had happened near the border, they still needed to complete their mission. They had snuck, found the village that was being used to raid into the Fire and Lightning borders, and had utterly obliterated the force of Oto ninjas there. It wasn't hard as they thought they wouldn't be attacked, and their numbers were small. No more then one jounin, and five chuunin.

Now, they were back home, ready to report in. Tayuya was a bit nervous though. She had been fine with what Elroth had done to save her, because it meant that she wouldn't die. Bt now, she was worried of what Kin might think. She decided to push it aside, for now, until she actually faced Kin.

The team headed to the Hokage's Tower, then up to her office. Elroth stood in front of his team. "Lady Tsunade....... we finished our mission."

(A/N: For those of you who are wondering..... Elroth and other LOTR characters won't ever use honorifics.)

Tsunade nodded. "Report?"

Elroth nodded. "When we neared the border, we were attacked by Sasuke Uchiha, and his own team that he had formed. We managed to drive them back, and badly injured one of his teammates. However, both Tayuya and Matsuri were poisoned, and would have died, if me and Gaara hadn't saved them. They now share mine, and the other Wizards extended life span."

Tsunade slowly nodded, as Elroth continued. "After resting, we continued on with our assigned mission. We found the village that was being used, and slaughtered the Oto nin raiders. We also managed to gather some intelligence on Oto's key staging points, and some secret facilities located within both our's, and Kumo's borders." He handed the reports to the Hokage who nodded.

"You all did well. Unless there is anything else, you are dismissed." The four of them bowed to the Hokage, and left.

They all headed to their home in the Namikaze Estate, and entered. "We're back!" Elroth shouted, as they entered. Almost immediately, Lily come rushing out, and jumped on Elroth, hugging him. Elroth stumbled, before catching himself.

"Lily? Something wrong?" Lily shook her head.

"Not now. You're back safe." She smiled up at him. Elroth sighed.

"Did something happen on Naruto's mission?" Lily was about to answer, when Naruto came out.

"You could say that. We need all of you to come into the dojo." He turned, and headed downstairs, the others following him.

Down in the dojo, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Haku, Kimimaro, and Kin were waiting. Naruto moved to where they could all easily see him, while Elroth and the other three sat down. "All of you that are gathered here are those who were not only trusted with my secret........ but who I also taught about the history of this world. The reason why I gathered you all here is simple. During a mission to investigate attacks on villages bordering Iwa and Ame, Team 8 was attacked by a creature. A troll, to be precise."

Several of those present gasped, and Naruto nodded. "Under normal circumstances, it could be considered a random incident. Some trolls and other creatures could have managed to survive all these years. However... a normal wild mountain or cave troll would not have been able to attack us in sunlight, and, a normal wild one wouldn't have been armored, even if lightly." Naruto sighed. "I fear that this may be the beginning of an invasion."

Kiba looked at Kin, and squeezed her hand. "What kind of invasion?" He asked, looking back at Naruto.

"Something never before seen in the history of the Elemental Nations. The invasion made by Suna and Oto will seen puny in comparison. During the Third Age of Middle Earth, the Dark Lord Sauron was capable of raising an army of close to 200,000 orcs, not to mention trolls, the Haradrim and their mumakil, the Easterlings, and the Black Corsairs of Umbar. All led by the Witch-King of Angmar, and the other Ring Wraiths."

Everyone was very quite, until Naruto spoke again. "I could be overreacting, and I doubt very much that we could be attacked by a force of that size. The Witch King and the other Ring Wraiths were killed when Sauron was destroyed, and the Haradrim, Easterlings, and the Corsairs are now long gone. But I thought it best if you all knew, since each of you can fully grasp the danger of what I suspect. Tsunade-sama has all ready sent ANBU to scout around for any indication of such a force."

Everyone nodded, though their faces betrayed their nervousness at what Naruto had revealed to them. Naruto sighed. "I don't mean to scare all of you. But you need to know what is coming. For now..... I think it's best if we begin a new training regimen, to prepare." He made over fifty shadow clones, and they all transformed into creatures. All of them were about four feet high, with grey, and green skin, vicious teeth, cruel yellow eyes, and pointed ears. They were all wearing crude armor, and carried crude spears, wicked curved swords, axes, scythes, and shields. Naruto turned to his comrades.

"These are the standard Orc warriors. They are weak in one on one combat....... but they almost always travel in groups. Now, of course, my clones can't take more then one hit, but they should be able to give you an idea about you're up against."

Everyone nodded, and Naruto smiled. "Well then...... let's see what we got."

As one, Naruto and his group charged into the transformed clones.

_In Ame_

A figure kneeled before a giant statue with nine eyes. At this moment, five of those eyes were open. The figure kept it's head down.

"Morgoth, Lord of Darkness, your humble servant calls upon you." There was silence, before the open eyes seemed to move, and look down at the figure.

"**Ahhh...... my servant. What news have you?**" The figure looked up.

"Morgoth-dono, your army has continued to grow. Even now, your orc and troll raiders have begun attacking the outlying villages of our enemies. Soon, the main army will be ready to strike at all of this land."

"**Good...... good. You have done well, my servant. But I feel that simply having orcs and trolls under my command is not enough. I want you to send emissaries to those who you think would be willing to serve me. If they are refused..... kill the leaders of those lands, and conscript their warriors to join us.**"

The figure nodded. "Of course, Morgoth-dono. I will see to it..... personally."

"**Very good. Soon, I will have my body restored, and conqueror this land, as is my right and destiny. And when I do..... you will be my greatest servant. Go now....... Madara.**" With that, the eyes looked back up, and became still. The figure stood, revealing a man dressed complete in black, so only his hair was revealed. His face was covered by an orange spiral mask, with a single eye hole on the right side. His eye gleamed red from it, with three black tomoe's.

"Tobi is a good boy, and will do as commanded." He suddenly said in a goofy voice, before wandering aimlessly off.

_In Konoha_

After the intense training session with the clones, the group spilt up, to try and relax. Tayuya had asked Elroth to wait a few minutes, as the two of them had planned on going to get something to eat, as their first official date. Now, the red head had pulled her adopted imouto into her room, and sighed, as she faced the challenge ahead of her.

"Kin...... I need to tell you something that happened on the mission I just came back from." Kin nodded, before smiling.

"Does this happen to involve a certain cloaked figure with rugged good looks, who saved you from a curse mark?" She asked with a grin. Tayuya blushed, but then shook it off.

"Yes and no..... and I plan to get you for that." She smiled, then became somber up. "We were ambushed, by the emo avenging bastard Sasuke. He was leading a team against us....... and I got poisoned during the fight."

Kin's eyes widened, before she looked Tayuya over. "Are you okay?! You seem all right, but maybe something else is wrong?! We should-!"

"KIN! I'm fine." Tayuya grabbed her imouto's hand. "I'm fine."

Kin took a deep breath. "Okay.... all right. So...... what happened? I mean.... obviously, you're all right."

Tayuya slowly nodded. "Elroth-kun....... he saved me........ both Matsuri and I were poisoned. The only way to save us was a blood bonding ritual, or something like that. Gaara did one on Matsuri, and Elroth did one on me. But Kin....... it had some side affects."

Kin's eyes widened in worry. "What side effects? Tayuya, are you okay? That's all I want to know."

Tayuya nodded. "I-I'm fine, but........ the side effect was that by doing this..... both mine and Matsuri's lives....... were extended. We're going to be living..... for a long time."

Kin eye's widened a bit more, before she slowly nodded. "I see....... so you'll be like Naruto-san and Hinata-san?" Tayuya just nodded, as a few tears fell from her eyes, until Kin hugged her.

"Don't worry about it, nee-chan. I still have you, and that is all that matters." Tayuya looked up in surprise, before hugging Kin tightly.

"I thought you would be so sad at this. I'm sorry Kin. I'm sorry."

Kin just smiled. "It's okay, nee-chan...... it's okay. We'll still be together..... that's what matters."

Tayuya just laughed, as she hugged Kin tighter. The two of them stayed like that for several minutes, then Kin pulled away. "Now...... don't you have a hunky Ranger waiting for you?" Tayuya just nodded, and got up. She hugged Kin one more time, before running off. She quickly found Elroth, and hugged him.

Elroth smiled in slight surprise. "Wow...... everything okay with Kin?" Tayuya just nodded into his chest.

"Yeah.... everything's good now. So..... are we going to go get something to eat, or what?" Elroth smiled, and offered his arm, which Tayuya took. The two walked off happily.

_Five miles inside the Fire Border_

The Akatsuki Trio sent to hunt the Kyuubi had stopped at the local inn in the town they were at. Kisame was busy getting the room keys, while Itachi and Alicia waited. Nearby, a somewhat drunk man saw Alicia, and smirked, before moving over to her.

"Hey there, good looking? What to hang out with a real man?" He asked with a lecherous grin.

Itachi looked at the man. To the normal observer, you would think he was emotionless at the moment. But those who knew him saw the tell tale signs of his anger. Itachi was preparing to Tsukuyomi the man, when Alicia stopped him, and gave him a wink. She turned back to the man.

"Well now..... why don't we take this discussion elsewhere?" She said with a somewhat seductive smile. The man eagerly nodded, and Alicia led him outside.

Kisame and Itachi headed up to the rooms, and Itachi took one, before opening the window. About twenty minutes later, Alicia jumped in, licking a little blood from her lips. "You know, despite the sake in him, his blood was actually quite delicious." She said with a smirk.

Itachi just chuckled, as she came over and sat next to him. She looked at him, as he started looking at the ground, deep in thought. She moved around behind him, slipping the Akatsuki cloak off him, and started rubbing his back gently. "What's on your mind?"

Itachi looked back at her, sighing in slight relief to her actions. "I'm just wondering....... did I do the right thing? Telling Sasuke to hate me...... I feel that if anything..... I drove him to Orochimaru. That was the last thing I wanted. I wanted him to grow strong, so he wouldn't end up in Madara's hands. But all I did was push him into Orochimaru's, and that could be even worse for him."

Alicia gently rested against his back, her head below his neck. "Itachi-koi...... you did the best thing you could think of, at the moment. Back then, that was what you believed would work. You had no way of knowing how Sasuke would turn out. Don't blame yourself, all right?"

Itachi turned enough to be able to look at her, and smiled, before kissing her on the lips. "Thank you, chishio-hime." Alicia smiled, before giggling, as Itachi picked her up, and placed her on his lap. The two stayed like that for a while. Eventually, Alicia heard a light rumbling in Itachi's stomach. "You hungry?"

Itachi nodded, and Alicia giggled, before pecking his cheek, and getting up. "Then let's get you some food."

_In Konoha_

Naruto sighed happily, as he enjoyed his bowl of Miso Pork Ramen. Despite the fact that he had changed his diet to a more healthy one, he still greatly enjoyed ramen, and made sure he had at least three bowls a week. Hinata had somehow fallen into his craving, and she also enjoyed ramen almost as much as he did. Even now, she was finishing up her shrimp ramen.

Naruto smiled at Hinata, enjoying their time together. He was still amazed by how much she had changed, since their academy days. The shy, stuttering, blushing HInata was all but gone. She still blushed occasionally, but now, she was strong and confident. In the three years since the failed Sasuke Retrieval mission, Hinata had changed a bit more. She now wore a black tube top, with a mesh t-shirt over it. She still had black capris, and black sandals. She had also added black shoulder length gloves to her outfit, that were fingerless, and like Naruto,s had metal plates and studs on the back of the hands and knuckles. Over this, she wore a indigo blue trench coat. Her hair was now long, and hung down almost to the bottom of her back.

Hinata had become a chuunin about six months after the failed Sasuke Retrieval Mission. About four months after that, she had decided that while she could forgive her father completely, for all that had happened, she was too happy living with Kurenai. So, she had decided to stay there, permanently. Hiashi had agreed, as long as she came back to learn from him, and occasionally visit. Now, Hinata was one of the top ranked Hyuuga shinobi. She wasn't as fast, or skilled as some, like her father, or her now jounin cousin Neji. However she had more variety in her attacks, being able to strike at long, mid, and close range. Also, she was a medic nin as well, which led to her increasing the potency of her Hebi no Mizu Juuken, by adding Chakra Scalpels into the equation. Even a block now would be devastating to her enemies.

Shino was also a chuunin, and was still fairly the same as before. His only major changes was his outfit, which now had a large grey coat and hoodie, and black goggles, instead of sunglasses. Because of his training with Naruto and Elroth in both sword and taijutsu, he was a highly skilled combatant in close quarters, and had led to some changes in all Aburame fighting styles.

Naruto shook his head form these thoughts, wanting to spend his time with his Hyuuga-hime. Because of their ranks, they hadn't been able to spend as much time together as before, because of their missions. Now, they were enjoying some quality time together.

Hinata smiled at him, as she slurped some noddles up. "You okay? You kinda spaced out for a minute there." Naruto nodded.

"I'm fine..... just thinking about how amazing you are." He said with a smile. Hinata smiled back, before finishing up her ramen, and Naruto did the same. They payed, and went to leave. Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she snuggled her head against his shoulder.

They started walking around Konoha, stopping and greeting any friends they came across.

Kiba was hanging around a bookstore, looking at some mangas. The sixteen year old Inuzuka was now a chuunin, and wore a lighter black jacket, along with black pants. Akamaru had grown in size, until now, Kiba could ride on him. Akamaru was laying nearby, napping, while Kiba waved at them.

They passed Tenten and Neji near, surprisingly enough, a weapons shop. Neji was now a jounin, and wore a loose white kimono like top, and pants, with a black apron that was open in front, and reached to his knees. He had eventually been able to return to the clan, and was now one of the rising stars of the unified Hyuuga clan.

Tenten was a chuunin. She now wore a white long sleeved shirt, with red trimming along the cuffs, hem, and opening of the shirt. Her pants with red also, and baggy, but were secured a little below the knee. She also had black fingerless gloves, and a massive scroll, which contained a mixture of shinobi, elven, dwarven, and Men weapons.

At a Bbq place, they found all of Team Asuma, previously Team 10. Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru were all chuunin. Shikamaru now wore a black waist coat, and pants, with ankle and wrist protectors. Over this, he had his chuunin flak vest. He also had an earing in both ears.

Chouji wore a large red jacket, with grey pants. Over this, he wore Akimichi style samurai breastplate, pauldrons, bracers, and thigh guards. His reddish brown hair was now in a large spiky mane, with his new orange red forehead protector around his forehead normal style. His battle axe was strapped to his back, much like a certain dwarf hero used to carry it thousands of years ago.

Ino had finally been shaken awake by her defeat during the preliminaries to the third exam of the Chuunin Exams. After that, she had started training hard. Now, her hair was in a long ponytail, with her bangs covering her right eye. She wore a sleeveless purple top, which buttoned down the front, and exposed her midriff. She also had on a purple skirt, and sections of fishnet over her elbows, knees, and under her skirt.

Finally, in the park, they ran into the last of the Konoha 12 that had stayed in Konoha. Lee hadn't changed much, other then gaining the rank of chuunin, and adding an unzipped chuunin flak vest. Sakura had really changed though. She was an accomplished medic, with only Tsunade and Shizune surpassing her in medical jutsus. She now wore a red vest top, black shorts under a white skirt, and elbow protectors. She also had a pair of black gloves, which helped her use the same jutsu Tsunade used to gain her incredible strength. She also wore thigh length boots, with openings for the toes.

Naruto and Hinata finally stopped near a river. The two of them sat down, and enjoyed the scenery, while dangling their feet in the water. Naruto smiled, and kissed Hinata on the cheek. HInata smiled, and kissed back.

They sat there in silence, before Naruto spoke up. "So...... Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei still dating?"

HInata nodded. "Uh-huh. They've been dating 'officially' for a year now. "

Naruto smirked. "Has she seen what's under his mask yet?"

Hinata shook her head. "No. Kakashi really likes her...... but he's sworn to only reveal his face to someone who he trusts with everything. He trusts Kurenai nee-chan, but........ he's not ready yet, she says." She sighed. "It's making her feel kinda hurt, that he doesn't fully trust her."

Naruto nodded. "Well..... we'll just have to wait and see."

HInata nodded, before looking a little thoughtful. "Naruto-kun? Do you........ do you trust me?"

Naruto looked at her in surprise, then smiled. "With my life, Hina-chan. With my life."

Hinata smiled, and snuggled against him. "So do I." She said softly. Naruto just smiled, and hugged her.

Elsewhere, Elroth and Tayuya were sitting on top of Hokage Mountain. Both f them had their flutes, and were playing a song together. This had been something they did on a regular basis, but now, it was more special, because they were playing as a couple.

After the song, they both placed their instruments aside, and watched the scenery. Elroth placed an arm around Tayuya's waist, and pulled her against him. She laid her head on his shoulder. Elroth smiled, as he looked at her.

"So..... is this how you thought it would be?" Tayuya shifted for a second.

"What do you mean?"

"Being a normal girl." He said softly. Tayuya thought for a moment, then smiled.

"It's better. I didn't expect to have someone like you as a boyfriend."

Elroth chuckled, before kissing the top of her head. She lifted her head up, and caught his lips in hers. They stayed like that for several seconds, before breaking apart, and watching the village below. Elroth undid his cloak, and wrapped it around the both of them.

"Do you regret it?" He asked softly. "Do you regret what I've done to you?"

Tayuya shook her head. "No..... I may lose her, eventually.... but that was going to happen someday. Elroth-kun..... please don't think I don't want to be with you. Please..... don't doubt my love for you."

Elroth nodded. "I won't...... so long as you never doubt mine." Tayuya nodded, as they snuggled their together.

_Two days later, outskirts of Konoha_

Three figures, wearing dull brown wool cloaks, and straw hats, entered Konoha. The tallest of the group looked around, before smirking.

"Their security is just as bad as last time, eh guys?" He chuckled, until the smallest figure punched him in the arm.

"Will you shut it? You want us to get caught?" The smallest figure was clearly female.

The last figure sighed. "Will you two behave?" He asked simply. Both of the others became quite, after that, as they headed towards the Hokage Tower.

When they reached it, the middle figure stopped them, and led them into an alley. He reached out, and pressed a few spots on a wall, channeling chakra into it. Suddenly, a doorway opened in the wall, and the middle figure stood back. "This will lead us right to the Hokage's Office. Every high level ANBU knows of it, as a secret escape route."

"And you know of it, since you were an ANBU captain." The tall figure said. The middle figure slowly nodded, as he led them in.

In the Hokage's office, Tsunade watches several shadow clones work, while she enjoys a cup of a milder ale brewed by Lily and Elroth. The two of them had begun brewing ale, mead, and beer, and selling it to local bars. This had led to many shinobi and civilians switching over to try the new stuff. Sake was still around as a mild alcohol, but for real drinks, they turned to Lily and Elroth's brews.

She took another small drink from her cup, before she herd some murmuring behind a nearby bookcase. _That's the emergency escape route. No one knows about that, except high level ANBU._ She immediately got up, and was about to summon her ANBU guard, when the bookcase slid aside, and the three cloaked figures fell into the room. The tallest of them grumbled.

"Well, that was annoying." He muttered, struggling to get up. On the bottom of the pile, the medium figure stiffened, before looking at the female of the group.

"Alicia-chan...... did you just pinch my butt?" 'Alicia' blushed, while trying to look innocent.

"No." The male figure sighed, as the three of them managed to untangle themselves.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Tsunade shouted, ready to blast them through five floors, and the ground beneath the Hokage Tower. Immediately, the middle figure held his hands up, before pulling out a scroll, and handing it to Tsunade. Tsunade looked at it, seeing the Sandaime's seal on it. Immediately she stuck her head out the office door.

"Shizune? Could you please send for Hiruzen-san?" Shizune nodded, and sent an ANBU, while Tsunade looked at the three figures, who were hiding their faces with the brim of their hats. "Who are you three?"

"It's best if we wait for Sandaime-sama." The middle one said. Tsunade growled, until Sarutobi entered. He glanced at the three figures, then at the scroll in Tsunade's hand, before sighing.

"I didn't expect you back so soon, Weasel. And especially not with him." Sarutobi said, looking at the tall figure as he said the last part. The middle figure nodded.

"Forgive me, Sandaime-sama. I didn't have time to send another message. As for us returning early, it was unavoidable."

Sarutobi nodded, before looking at a confused Tsunade. "If you'll open that scroll, you'll understand everything."

Tsunade opened the scroll and began to read. Her eyes slowly widened, before she looked up at Sarutobi, and the three figures. "Is this all true?" She whispered.

"It is." Said the middle figure, removing his hat, to reveal Itachi Uchiha. The other two removed theirs to reveal Alicia and Kisame.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you, Tsunade, but I needed it to be kept a secret. Itachi was our spy in Akatsuki, and if word got out about this..... we would have lost both him, and possibly Sasuke."

Tsunade looked back down at the scroll. "So...... Itachi was ordered to slaughter his clan, by you?" She looked back up at Sarutobi, who looked down in shame.

"I....... I did. The Elders, and Danzou decided that the Uchiha should be destroyed, to prevent them from taking over. If I could have, I would have done something else. But I had to order it..... for the good of the village."

Tsunade just stared at the paper in front of her. "The good of the village." She slowly whispered.

Itachi spoke up, at this point. "Hokage-sama, I know what you are thinking. I was ordered to do this..... but I also willingly accepted it. I too, believe in the good of the village. If my clan had taken over, rest assured, they would have destroyed the dream your grandfather and grand uncle had."

Tsunade just sat back. "I knew being Hokage meant making hard decisions........ I just never fully realized how hard."

There was silence for several minutes, before Itachi finally spoke up. "I have reports, on Akatsuki's movements, remaining members, and future plans." He held out several scrolls, and Sarutobi took them.

"Thank you, Itachi-san. I am sorry for what you've had to do. And..... I'm sorry I failed to protect Sasuke for you."

Itachi shook his head. "Sasuke chose to become arrogant. You did all I asked, Sandaime-sama. I could ask no more of you."

Tsunade sighed. "Well, unfortunately, I need to call a meeting of the council, to discuss about all this. Until then, you three will have to stay here in the Tower, and under disguise."

The three former Akatsuki members nodded, and Itachi placed his hat back on. Tsunade summoned Shizune in, and pointed to the three figures. "Please escort them to the guest chambers. They'll be staying here for a while."

Shizune nodded, and escorted the three figures. Tsunade sighed, as she lowered her head to the desk. "This is going to be hell for a while."

Sarutobi nodded. "I know..... but we need to do what we can to help the village survive."

Tsunade nodded. "Well..... no time to waste then." She got up, and summoned her ANBU guards.

"Spread the word to the council. Meeting tomorrow at ten. It's very urgent, so none of them should be late, or miss it at all." The ANBU nodded, and disappeared.

_In Iwa_

The four man ANBU team Tsunade sent were crouched on the top of a cliff face. One of them had a pair of binoculars out, and was scanning the valley floor below.

"This is definitely not good." He muttered. "There has to be thousands of creatures down there. Tens of thousands." He muttered, watching. One of his teammates looked at him.

"Any signs of shinobi?"

The leader scanned the group. "Nothing so fa- wait........ I think I see some Iwa tents down there." He focused the binoculars, before nodding. "Yeah..... there's some Iwa shinobi down there. They seem really nervous though."

He was about to comment further, when his ears heard noises behind them. The four ANBU whirled, to see something that chilled them to the bone. Fifty of the strange creatures surrounded them, wielding a nightmarish array of weapons. And with them were ten Iwa shinobi.

"Well..... looks like we'll be having meat tonight boys." One of the creatures said. The others all grinned, and started growling, and shrieking. The Iwa shinobi paled, but held their ground.

The ANBU leader looked to his squad. "We need to get out of here. If you get a chance, break for home. We need to get this information back."

The ANBU all nodded ,while tensing for combat. The leader of the Iwa shinobi stepped forward.

"Surrender now, and we can at least guarantee you a swift, and painless death." He said, while watching the Orcs and Uruks with him.

(A/N: There are actually two different kinds of Uruks. The Uruk-hai, who Saruman created, and are seen in Fellowship, and Towers, and then the Uruks, who are the guys in Cirith Ungol, in Return of the King. The bigger guys who the Orcs fight.)

One of the ANBU spat at him. "In your dreams!" He ran through hand signs, and was about to call out a jutsu, when a crude arrow with black raven feathers pierced his skull and mask. The other three ANBU all through kunai with explosive tags. The Iwa shinobi got out of there, but several of the Orcs and Uruks were caught in the blast. The rest of them charged.

The three ANBU drew their weapons, and began fighting hard, trying to gain room to launch jutsus. But the overwhelming numbers separated one from the others, and he was quickly overwhelmed. He screamed out as Orc steel, claws, and teeth tore into his flesh, ending his life.

The leader stood back to back with the junior member of the squad. "This looks tough kid."

"Leader-san, we're not going to make it!" The younger ANBU yelled. The leader growled.

"I'm not..... but you are." He suddenly grabbed his subordinate, and threw him clear of the carnage. The young ANBU hit the ground, rolled, and ran, with Iwa shinobi in pursuit. The lead ANBU, wounded in a dozen places, suddenly slapped some explosive tags to himself.

"COME AND GET ME, BASTARDS!" He yelled, as he was pulled under by the group. The tags lit, and blew up, taking a vast majority of the Orcs and Uruks with him along with the cliff edge where he once stood.

Unknown to the majority of the Elemental Nations, this would mark the Third War for Middle Earth.

* * *

**LR: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this. Sorry again for taking so long. Just been having some trouble getting into a writing mood.**

**IDR: So, what shall I do with the statue? *points to the frozen LLR***

**LR: Let's keep him like that for a while. I could use a beak from him, and-**

**FSBFSLR: DIE! *Comes running in, when IDR freezes him too.***

**LR: (Smiles) Thank you. *Gives her a quick peck on the cheek.***

**RS starts snickering, until she suddenly finds herself face to face with LR.**

**LR: Got something to say?**

**RS shakes her head rapidly.**

**LR: *Gives a Kakashi style smile* Good. That's all for this week.**

**Please review.**


	37. We Must Prepare

**The war for the Elemental Nations is soon coming.**

**AND I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE IT!**

**But I'm also getting a real bad itch to start my next story. Or at least the first chapter. It's my NarutoxEragon crossover. So, I want your opinions. Should I finish this one first, or at least write the first chapter of Oni no RyuKishu (title subject to change).**

**Also...... PARTY TIME! At the time I wrote this, I had reached 1,000 reviews, for the first time! **

***All the Ranger Lair regulars come out, and a wild party ensues***

**LR: WHOO HOO!**

**RS: 1,000 reviews! Yeah!**

**Elroth: TO LEAF RANGER! *Everyone raises a mug of drink in salute to Leaf***

**LR: TO ALL THE GREAT READERS AND REVIEWERS!**

***Everyone raises their mugs again***

**Thank you all for reading and supporting my story. Or, if you aren't supporting my story..... thank you for reviewing anyways, and giving me 1,000 of them. Cheers!**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**We Must Prepare**

Naruto looked around at the other council members, then leaned over to Tsume, who had become one of his closest allies on the council. "Any idea what this is about?"

Tsume Inuzuka shook her head. "No idea at all. It must be big though."

Next to them, Hiashi joined the conversation. "One of my clan members did see three people with unfamiliar chakra signatures enter Konoha since noone else stopped them, he didn't worry about it."

Naruto nodded. "Guess we'll find out."

"Indeed." Shibi Aburame said.

Across the table, the civilian council talked amongst themselves, while occasionally shooting glances at Naruto. Since he had joined the council, Naruto had become a dominating force. He always stood for what he believed in, and while he made sure everyone knew his opinions on any matter, he never forced them on others. Most of the time, he was able to find the best choices for the village, or their allies, on a matter, so most of the council agreed with his ideas. A few of the hardcore haters though, who still viewed him as nothing but the Kyuubi, or as the second coming, disagreed, purely on principle.

Tsunade entered the council chamber, and nodded to all of them. Behind her were sarutobi, and three cloaked figures. Naruto looked up at them, and almost immediately sensed the dark presence of Morgoth's powers in two of the figures. Also, all three's chakra signatures were similar to those he faced three years ago, while searching for Tsunade. He immediately shot a look at Tsunade, who was sitting down.

"I thank you all for coming quickly. We have an important matter to discuss. Disturbing news about the Uchiha Clan Massacre as recently come to light."

At this, Homura and Koharu both looked uneasily at each other, as Tsunade continued. "Recent circumstances has revealed that in fact...... Itachi Uchiha did not randomly slaughter his clan. He was given orders to do so, by people with in this very room."

Immediately, the entire council were talking to each other. Naruto looked at the three cloaked figures.

One of the civilians stood up. "That's preposterous! No one here would dare order the death of one of the great clans of Konoha!"

"**Speak for yourself.**" Kyuubi thought to Naruto. Naruto agreed mentally, while looking at Tsunade, and the downcast look of the Sandaime.

"There is something regarding the Uchiha clan that we don't know. Isn't there, Sarutobi-san?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi nodded.

"Unfortunately...... yes. As many of you know, it was believed after the Kyuubi attack that it was an Uchiha who summoned him to attack Konoha. Many people began mistrusting the Uchiha, thinking they wished to take over Konoha. Eventually, the Uchiha, feeling the need for self preservation, began plans to overthrow me, and take over Konoha. In essence, the village created it's own worst fear. Rumors of this plan reached me, and I ordered one of my most trusted ANBU to spy on the clan. It helped that he was considered the clans greatest prodigy."

"Itachi-san." Shibi said. Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes. When he was eight, Itachi saw the horrors of war, by witnessing a battle. When he learned of his clans intent, he came to me, and told me everything he knew so far. H wanted to avoid the civil war that the Uchiha's plan would bring. So, he spied for me, until he learned the Uchiha were preparing their plan. He informed me, Koharu, Homura, and Danzou, about it. I wanted to find a peaceful resolution, but Homura, Koharu, and Danzou argued that for the good of the village, they had to be wiped out. Eventually, I gave the order to Itachi, and he carried it out, with the stipulation that his brother Sasuke be spared."

The council sat there in silence. Eventually, Shikaku spoke up. "So...... this whole time...... Itachi has been a hero, who averted civil war....... by sacrificing his family...... and his soul?"

The middle figure stiffened slightly, while Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, he is. What's more, He went on, to infiltrate the ranks of the organization known as Akatsuki, and send us information on their movements. He has put himself above and beyond the call of duty, in service of Konoha."

Naruto sat back, thinking to himself. _It does seem odd that Itachi and Kisame would go out of the way to give me a chance to defend myself, when we first met. They could have easily struck hard and fast, but instead, they knock on the door._

Shibi Aburame titled his head. "It would seem that all this has a purpose, in revealing to us this information."

Shikaku agreed with Shibi. "From you revealing all this to us, it seems that you are implying that Itachi may be returning soon."

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. Itachi sent word to us that Akatsuki sent him and Kisame to capture the Kyuubi, and not to return until then. So, his usefulness as a spy in Akatsuki has been negated, and it would be best for him to return to Konoha."

Many of the Council looked happy, while others seem to be uneasy at the prospect of having the Uchiha clan in Konoha again, after what they had learned. "Hokage-sama, while we do not doubt your words, or those of the former Sandaime..... is it still wise to bring Itachi back? After all, we've heard reports that he and Kisame killed many Iwa shinobi, when they captured their jinchuuriki. Doing this could lead to war between us and them." One council men asked.

"It all ready is too late." Jiraiya came I through the doors, as he said this. "I've been I contact with my spy network. A member of Akatsuki was seen entering the Tsuchikage's Tower. Shortly there after, Iwa agreed to an alliance with Ame."

The council room began to buzz with worried talk. Tsunade sighed.

"Just what we needed. Akatsuki's strength, with Iwa's numbers." She muttered. Jiraiya sighed.

"My spy network has been working overtime. Whoever this member of Akatsuki is, he's fast. He seems to be able to traverse countries in less then a day."

Tsunade nodded. "Thank you, Jiraiya-san. Let us know if you learn anything else." Jiraiya nodded, and left, while Tsunade sighed.

"So..... anyone else thing we shouldn't let Itachi back in, considering the threat we now may face?" As everyone shook their heads, Tsunade nodded. "Good. Itachi, Kisame, Alicia. Please reveal yourselves."

The three cloaked figures removed their cloaks and straw hats. Several people gasped, but Naruto, Tsume, and Shibi just nodded. "I was wondering when you were going to do that." Naruto said. "I recognized their chakra signatures when they entered. I bet Tsume-san recognized Itachi's scent, And Shibi-san's kikai bugs told him who it was." The two clan heads nodded.

Itachi slowly bowed. "Namikaze-sama, it is good to see you again. I've heard of your exploits, since last we met." Naruto bowed his head in return.

"I thank you, Itachi-san. Please forgive me though, if do act a little edgy around you. I've had bad experiences with Uchihas in general, although that is not entirely your fault."

Itachi nodded, before looking at all those present, before turning to Tsunade, and kneeling down, bowing his head. "Hokage-sama, I return to you, and swear my loyalty to you, and the village." He said. Alicia and Kisame did the same.

Tsunade nodded. "Rise, Itachi-san. I thank you for your efforts in aiding Konoha. When we reveal this information to the rest of Konoha, you and your companions will be ranked as jounin in Konoha."

The three of them nodded, as they stood up. Tsunade looked around the room. "Until it is time to reveal Itachi's return, and the truth of the Uchiha clan, all this will remain an S-ranked secret. Itachi, Kisame, and Alicia will stay in the Uchiha compound, until then."

The three mentioned people nodded, before disappearing. Tsunade turned to all of them. "This news of Ame and Iwa's alliance is disturbing. We must ready ourselves for a possible war."

Naruto slowly stood up. "Hokage-sama...... I fear that perhaps Konoha may not be a safe stronghold against our enemies." People began muttering amongst themselves, as he continued. "The invasion by Oto and Suna proved that Konoha is vulnerable. Our only defense against enemy invasions has been our ability to keep them from the walls of Konoha. But once inside, the layout of our village acts as both a help, and a hindrance to us. I believe..... that we must ready a fortress, from which we can make our stand, should we be invaded."

One of the civilians stood up. "And why should we waste resources on such a wild scheme? Konoha is our home, and we must make a stand here! Our walls cannot fall!" A few other civilians nodded in agreement, but the shinobi shook their heads. Naruto looked at the civilian.

"If we had not learned of the invasion by Oto and Suna ahead of times..... Konoha's walls would have fallen. The village may have survived, but at a heavy price. The enemy had plans for Gaara to attack from within, while a giant three headed snake summons attacked from without, and broke through the wall. Our walls are not invincible." He turned back to the other council members. "Times are changing. A great darkness is beginning to grow in the lands of our enemies, and soon, it will spill forth. We must stand strong, and united against whatever is coming." He pulled a scroll out, and opened it, revealing detailed plans of a city.

"This is Minas Tirith, the White City, and the capitol of what was once known as the Kingdom of Gondor. This city is far more ideal to defend against an enemy invasion from, since it contains multiple walls and sections. We can defend the walls, and as need be, retreat to each new set, thus forcing our enemies to fight hard, and take each wall and section of the city in order to defeat us. Not only that, but our enemies will be forced to attack us from head on, as they will be unable to flank the city walls."

Everyone looked over the plans, before Shikaku nodded. "It makes sense. If we use this city, we ca withstand a much larger force then ours. I think it's a sound plan."

Others began to nod, before Tsunade stood up. "All those in favor of sending shinobi and workers to make this city defensible?"

As one, vast majority of the council raised their hands. Tsunade didn't even bother finishing the vote. "Very well. I'll send a small force to begin work immediately. Unless we have other business, this meeting is adjourned."

_Oto, Three Days Later_

Nine figures stood outside entrance into the base of Orochimaru. All of them wore black coats with red clouds. Six of the figures had piercing's all over their faces, and five of them had orange hair. A seventh figure also had piercing's as well, but had long red hair, and was in a massive walking machine. These seven figures had grey eyes, with black circles running around the pupils.

The figure standing next to the walking machine was a women, with short blue hair, and a paper flower in it. She stood protectively next to the red haired man in the walking machine.

The last figure had short, spiky black hair, and an orange swirl mask, with only one eye hole. He turned to the others.

"So..... we finally deal with the traitor." He said, looking at them.

"Yes Madara-sama. Then those who are willing will join us, and we can use them for the war that will soon come." Said the figure in the walker. Madara nodded.

"Yes....... are you ready, Pein?" Pein nodded, as he ordered his six bodies to attack.

Inside Oto, Orochimaru was beginning to feel the pain of his body rejecting him. _It seems that I'll need to posses Sasuke's body soon. Too bad.... I would ahve loved to have seen him fight Itachi, to judge who was stronger._

Danzou entered, along with one of his Root Agents, disguised as a regular ANBU of Konoha. "Orochimaru-sama, we've recently discovered that Itachi Uchiha, and his two associates, have returned to Konoha."

Orochimaru nodded. "How intriguing. Perhaps it's time to rid ourselves of that annoyance once and for all. And perhaps, you could even gain what you've always sought, Danzou-san."

Danzou was about to speak, when an explosion shook the base. Immediately, an Oto shinobi appeared.

"Orochimaru-sama! We are under attack by several unidentified individuals! All we know is that they are wearing black cloaks with red clouds!"

Orochimaru cursed. "Send all shinobi to attack. Drive them out, slaughter, just KEEP THEM FROM GETTING TO ME!"

The shinobi nodded, before disappearing. Kabuto ran into the room, along with Sasuke. "Orochimaru-sama, shall we retreat?" Kabuto asked. The snake-sannin nodded.

"Yes. Gather all the important data, destroy everything else. Danzou, have your Root aid them in this." Danzou nodded, and the four of them were about to leave, when the main doors blew open, with several Oto shinobi bodies flying in. In stepped a masked man, along with two of the men with piercing's, the strange eyes. Both the men had spiky orange hair, but one had a squarish face, while the other's face was narrow. This one spoke up.

"Orochimaru, for betraying Akatsuki, and attempting to de-rail our plans, you are sentenced to be executed." Then his eyes moved to the others in the room, and stopped, when they saw Danzou. The eyes widened momentarily. "You." He whispered in an very quiet, angry voice.

Outside Oto, the blue haired women saw the anger on Pein's face. "What is it?"

Pein growled. "He's here, Konan. The leader of the Konoha ninja, who helped Hanzo capture you..... and killedYahiko." Konan's eyes widened.

In Orochimaru's throne room, Orochimaru growled. "You have no jurisdiction over me! And I will not die here! Kabuto, Danzou! Deal with them!"

Kabuto charged forward, while Danzou merely nodded to his Root agent, who attacked. The Root agent charged at the body of Pein, who had spoken, and drew a ninjato from it's back sheathe. Pein unsheathed a black spike from his sleeve, before raising it, and blocking the sword. A palm strike to the chest drove the Root agent back. He growled, running through hand signs, but Pein merely cocked his head, as he saw the hand signs.

"**Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu!**" The Root agent launched a fairly large fireball at Pein, who simply straightened his head. The fireball was about to hit, when it suddenly deflected, and crashed into the wall. The Pein just stared at the Root agent.

"**Shira Tensei**." He said, before charging forward, and stabbing the stunned Root ANBU with his chakra blade. He turned to Danzou.

Meanwhile, Kabuto found himself in trouble. He had gone for the chakra scalpels, and attacked the masked figure in taijutsu. The masked figure simply stood there, as the attack hit, before it phased through him. Kabuto stumbled, and fell through the masked figure, before turning around, only to receive a back hand to his face. Madara faced him.

"Is that really al Orochimaru's right hand man can do? Pathetic." Madara said. Kabuto growled, before attacking again. This time, Madara caught his arm, snapped it, and kicked Kabuto into a wall. He slowly approached him. "You're honestly not worth the time I'm wasting on you." Madara said, running through hand signs. "**Fire Style, Dark Phoenix Flame Jutsu!**"

He lifted his mask enough to launch a stream of dark flames from his mouth, which burned Kabuto alive. He turned back to Orochimaru, and a now scared Sasuke. "Sasuke-san..... I suggest you move. I have no desire to kill you."

Sasuke, despite his fear, growled. "Who are you?!" He yelled, drawing the sword on his back, and preparing to fight. Madara sighed, before he suddenly disappeared, and reappeared in front of Sasuke. He touched a single nerve on Sasuke's neck, the Uchiha fell unconscious.

Danzou jumped away from another Water Dragon, sent by Pein. The other Pein was mostly hanging back, not attacking, but watching impassively. Danzou cursed, as he looked at the body in front of him.

_I swore, I saw him kill himself, using the other one's own kunai. Right before he unleashed that power against us._ Danzou rolled to one side, before running through several hand signs.

"**Wind Style, Slicing Blades!**" Several blades of wind launched form him, and attacked Pein. Like the fireball from the Root ANBU, they glanced off before hitting Pein, who shook his head.

"You cannot defeat me, Danzou. I am a God." He said, advancing on him. Danzou growled, pulling the bandages over his right eye up, revealing that he had a Sharingan eye.

"I'm not going to be stopped here! Danzou shouted, running through hand signs. "**Fire Style, Grand Dragon Fireball!**" He launched a massive fireball from his mouth, which looked like a dragons head, before it impacted against Pein's body. Danzou smirked, as he watched the flame wreathed crater. That smirked failed, when the flames cleared, revealing the other body of Pein. Only it had turned into a giant demonic looking head. It's mouth opened, and the Pein Danzou had been fighting stepped out, unscathed.

"My Hell Realm body has the ability to revive the other bodies. While my Deva realm utilizes my most powerful abilities." The Deva realm said, before he suddenly attacked, piercing Danzou threw the shoulder with a chakra spike, and pinning him to the wall. A second spike went through Danzou's right hand.

Orochimaru found himself fearing for his life. No matter what he struck at Madara with, no matter how fast or cleverly he struck, the attacks passed through Madara, or he dodged them. He swung at Madara with Kusanagi, only for Madara to block easily with a senbon, and deflect it. "Your moves are so obvious, and predictable, snake-sannin." Madara said, as he twisted his head barely to one side, to dodge another attack. He grabbed Orochimaru's arm, and stabbed the senbon at one point, completely immobilizing the arm, and causing maximum pain. Orochimaru screamed, as he backed up, only for three more senbon to impact on his other arm and legs. ORochimaru fell to the ground, screaming in pain, as Madara stood over him.

Deva Realm Pein looked at the pinned Danzou. "You were one of two people who took someone precious away from me. And in doing so..... you created your own downfall. Ironic, isn't it?" Pein said. He slowly reached up, and ripped the Sharingan eyes from Danzou, making him scream, before he slowly stabbed Danzou in the stomach. He did it again, several times, before leaving the leader of Root to bleed to death.

Madara looked at Orochimaru. "It's a shame, really. If you had just stayed in Akatsuki, you could have ben my second in command over Konoha..... or been given your own country to rule. But your ambitions led to your death. It's funny. You sought immortality...... and now, you must face your own mortality." With that, Madara snapped Oroichimaru's neck, before sticking a kunai in his forehead. He turned to Deva realm. "Gather any surviving Oto nins, but the prisoners, and the experiments that are stable. Gather all the data you can, and escort them outside. I have business of my own to take care of. With that, he picked up Sasuke, and turned, heading towards the area of Oto that called to the darkness of his soul.

A few hours later, Sasuke's eyes slowly opened, and he groaned, sitting up.

"Good, you're finally awake." His eyes snapped to the masked figure that had knocked him out.

"What's going on? Who are you?" He said, looking at Madara in suspicion. Madara chuckled.

"Well, Sasuke, I'll answer those in reverse order. I am Madara Uchiha, the founder of our clan." He said, flashing his Sharingan eye. Sasuke looked at him incredulously.

"That's impossible. Madara Uchiha disappeared after fighting the Shodai Hokage, almost two hundred years ago."

Madara nodded. "Indeed. However, I'm sure that you've learned from Orochimaru that there are ways to cheat death. However..... I have one of the most perfect ways to do so. The Perfect, and Immortal Mangekyou Sharingan."

Sasuke looked at him. "So...... there is a way to achieve one." He said. "Itachi told me to read about it, after he slaughtered the clan. I know all about the Mangekyou Sharingan..... but there were only rumors on how to achieve a perfect one."

Madara nodded. "Yes. And I found it. That is why I am still alive. And I have come, to take you as my apprentice."

Sasuke slowly stood up. "You killed Orochimaru, didn't you?" Madara nodded, and Sasuke sighed. "I was hoping to do so myself, when he was weakened, and had nothing left to teach me."

Madara smirked behind his mask. "Spoken like a true shinobi. You'll make a better apprentice then my last one." Sasuke looked at him.

"Who was your last apprentice?"He asked. Tobi smirked even more.

"Itachi Uchiha........ your brother." Sasuke growled in anger, as he glared at Madara.

"Yes. But before you get all angry at me, I think you need to have a little history lesson. You see, your brother had ulterior motives for killing the clan. But we must first begin way back, to when I fought the Shodai. You see, during that battle, the biju known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune interfered in our battle. Never one to pass up an advantage, I used a powerful genjutsu to put the Kyuubi under my control, and have it attack the Shodai, while I fled. Because of this, it was thought that the Sharingan had the abilities to control the Kyuubi. Much later, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. No one truly knows why, though he may have been seeking revenge on me for what I did to him. But after the battle, some people began to suspect that the Uchiha clan had summoned the Kyuubi to attack Konoha, in order to gain power. This of course is not true, but the scared masses will believe what they will believe. This of course put the Uchiha clan in a bad light, and made all of Konoha suspicious of their activities. The Uchiha clan, fearing for it's survival, began plotting to do what the village all ready suspected them of: taking over Konoha."

"YOU LIE! The Uchiha clan was ever faithful to Konoha!" Sasuke yelled. Madara cocked his head.

"Like you were?" Sasuke became quiet after that, and Madara chuckled. "The Uchiha clan is loyal to the Uchiha clan. Or so it was thought. In truth, your brother was the exception to the rule. You see, Itachi was more loyal to Konoha, then he was to the clan. He passed information on to the Hokage, and his advisors, on the Uchiha clans plan's."

Sasuke sat there in silence, and Madara continued. "Eventually, the Uchiha clan was preparing their coup. Itachi, not wanting to see Konoha embroiled in a civil war, informed the Hokage. The Hokage's advisors, including Danzou, decided that the only solution to the problem was to get rid of it. They forced the Hokage into ordering the slaughter of the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke's eyes widened, before they narrowed. "What's your proof in this?"

Madara tilted his head. "My proof is that you were spared. Itachi volunteered for the mission, under the stipulation that you were allowed to survive. By doing this, he was able to protect you, from death, simply because you were Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes widened at this. "W-what? No, my brother slaughtered the clan in cold blood. He-."

"He gave his soul, in order to ensure peace. He forced you to hate him, in hopes you would grow strong, and be able to defend yourself against those who would come for you. Whether they be foreign nin, or form Konoha itself.."

Sasuke just sat there, unmoving. Finally, he spoke up. "If this was true...... then how do you know? And why didn't he come for me after I left for Oto?"

Madara sighed. "I know, because I trained Itachi in the use of his Mangekyou. I know, because I taught him, and he told me of his mission. I saw this as a chance of revenge against those who had spat in my face, when I tried to lead them."

Madara said all this in anger, but then calmed down. "As for not coming after you....... he couldn't. As I have learned recently, he was spying on Akatsuki for Konoha, reporting our movements and objectives back to Konoha. Once again, the mission, before family." Madara said.

Sasuke sat there. "Where is he now?"

Madara growled. "He has gone to Konoha, along with his partner Kisame, and the nija I assigned as his aide. I'm sure you remember her?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, I do. So..... he has returned to his masters. He spared me from the fate of the clan..... but is unwillingly to betray a village that had him slaughter his own family....... Apparently, blood doesn't run thicker then water." He growled. "Then I will still avenge my clan....... but it is not just Itachi who must die...... it is all of Konoha. They msut suffer what I hve suffered..... but I will not leave any survivors."

Madara nodded in approval. "Very good, Sasuke. Very good. Are you willing then, to serve Akatsuki..... and me?"

Sasuke nodded. "If it will give me the power I need, to avenge our clan, then yes, I will."

Madara nodded. "Good. But before we leave this place, there is one final thing we must do. I have come here, to call upon those who could perhaps be our greatest servants."

He turned, holding up a lantern, to reveal the room they were in. Originally, all that Sasuke could see was a small area. But as the lantern was raised, the room was revealed to be a massive bone yard. Hundreds of thousands of bones, and decaying corpses lay in the room beyond them. Sasuke recoiled slightly, while Madara chuckled.

"Can you feel it? The dark, tortured souls that still dwell here, unable to escape from their bodies? Orochimaru is still able to serve my purposes, even in death." With that, he began chanting in a dark, guttural language, one Sasuke didn't recognize.

A black aura surrounded Madara, before seeping into the mass of bones and corpses. Sasuke's eyes wideed, as he heard the sounds of several tortured voices echo from within. Suddenly, there were several blasts of dark light, from within the graveyard. The light slowly faded, to reveal several dark figures. These figure advanced from the graveyard, almost floating over the corpses, before landing in front of Madara, and bowing. What Sasuke saw was nine figures in black cloaks. He shivered though, as their cloak hoods were dark, that he couldn't see anything. It almost seemed like they were empty.

"_You called, Master__._" One of the figures said in a dark, hiss like voice. Madara nodded.

"Indeed, my servants. It is time, for the Darkness to rise again. You will be my lieutenants, and serve me, and my apprentice here."

The nine cloaked figures looked at Sasuke, before bowing to him as well. Sasuke bowed, but was still nervous.

"Madara-sama.....what are they?" He asked. Madara chuckled.

"They, Sasuke..... are Wraiths. And they will help us rule this land." With that, he began to laugh, as he led his Wraiths, and Sasuke, from there.

They exited Oto, to find Pein, his bodies, and Konan, waiting with most of the Oto shinobi with them. Lying on the ground, in their own blood, were all of Danzou's Root agents, and a few of the Oto shinobi. Karin ran up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, what's going?" She asked in a scared voice. Sasuke shrugged her off.

"We're leaving, Karin. From now on, we serve akatsuki, understand?" Karin nodded, as did their other two teammates, if reluctantly. Madara looked over all the Oto shinobi left.

"Will you all be as sensible as them? Will you serve Akatsuki?! Or will you perish, like your friends here?"

The Oto shinobi looked at each other, before one spoke up. "I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I only served Orochimaru for protection from the hunter-nin. I think these guys can do it better." There were murmurs of agreement, before the Oto shinobi began kneeling, and bowing in singles and groups. Madara smirked.

"Good. From now on, you are shinobi of Akatsuki! You'll be given your uniforms, and headbands, when we return to base!." He turned to Pein, and nodded towards Oto. "Destroy it."

Pein nodded, and they all retreated a safe distance away, before the rest of Pein's bodies dropped, and the Deva realm rose into the air. He hovered over Oto, raising his hands.

"**Shinra Tensei.**" With that, the entire land above Oto was obliterated, burying Otogakure no Sato, never to be found again.

A ninja wearing a ski like mask with openings over their eyes, turned and ran at the sight of what had happened. _I have to warn Jiraiya-sama!_

_In Konoha_

Naruto was looking at Itachi's eyes. He had brought Itachi and Alicia to his Wizard's Tower, in order to see if he could do something about Itachi's slowly growing blindness. "I see what the problem is. The Sharingan was created with a mixture of Sauron's power and spirit, Morgoth's dark power, and the elven blood that lay dormant in the Hyuuga DNA. The combination of all this has led to interesting side effects, such as the need for a near death experience to activate the Sharingan. Now, the Mangekyou Sharingan is interesting. See, by killing the person closest to you, your are given great power. But doing so is an evil ,and unspeakable act, as you are betraying one who trusts you. The elvish blood reacts to that, and causes the degradation of your eyesight. However, this is corrected, by taking the eyes of one who has not done such an act. Unfortunately, said person must also be closely related to you, in order to ensure that the DNA matches up. The elvish magic is stopped by the second set of eyes, and it actually unlocks the dormant elvish blood within the Uchiha DNA."

Itachi nodded. "So, the only way to stop my blindness is by taking my brother's eyes?" Naruto looked at him.

"Oh heavens no. Me and Hinata-chan can heal your eyes up in a minute. All it takes is flushing the corruptive influence out of the eyes, and restoring the eyes." He pulled away, and began writing everything he had learned on a scroll. "It is fascinating though. With the amount of dark, and pretty much evil magic residing in you, one would think you would ahve turned out like every other Uchiha. It's interesting that you are actually quite different."

He turned back to Itachi, as Hinata came over. "Now, this may hurt a lot, just to warn you. But the rewards are well worth it." He says, before holding his staff to Itacih's left temple. Hinata did the same with her hands, on his right. They both began chanting in Sindarin, and magic flowed off of them, and into Itachi's head. He stiffened, then actually screamed in pain, before slumping over, his eyes closed. Naruto and Hinata stepped back, as Alicia, who was standing nearby, moved to Itachi's side.

"Itachi-kun? You okay?" She asked. Itachi, whose eyes were closed, nodded, as he slowly straightened up.

"Yeah..... yeah, I'm okay." He said, opening his eyes, to show his regular black eyes. He slowly blinked, before smiling. ".......I can see...... it's not blurry anymore........ I can see." He whispered, smiling, before kissing Alicia. Alicia smiled into the kiss. A few moments later, they broke apart, and Itachi smiled at Naruto. "Thank you, Naruto-sama."

Naruto shook his head. "Call me Naruto. And we're not done yet. Please, activate your Sharingan, and let's make sure everything is working."

Itachi nodded, and did so ,only for everyone to gasp. "What.... what is it?"

Alicia slowly held a mirror up, and Itachi's eyes widened. His Sharingan had changed, from red and black, to blue and white. "How....... how did this happen?" He asked, looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked the eyes over. "It must be a side effect of the purification. Still, I wasn't expecting that. But is everything working?" Itachi began testing his Sharingan, and Mangekyou, Sharingan, before nodding. Naruto smiled.

Suddenly, Elroth entered the room. "Naruto, we just received word that one of the ANBU sent to investigate for signs of Orcs, and such returned..... and he's badly wounded. Tsunade wants you to hear his report.

Naruto nodded, and excused himself, before using the shushin to get to the hospital. He quickly entered, and was escorted by two ANBU to the hospital room, where Tsunade was all ready waiting. She nodded to him, before turning to the ANBU, who was lying in the hospital bed. "Now, tell us what happened. Where's the rest of your squad?"

The ANBU slowly began talking. "We were investigating a plain, in northern Iwa. There had been.....rumors of disappearances in that direction..... we thought it the best place to look. There was..... there was some kind of........ camp..... a village.... something. All these..... buildings, like I had never seen before. And the creatures..... the creatures there. There were hundreds.... thousands of them......" He stopped as he began to shake.

Naruto pulled a scroll out, that he had with him, and unrolled it, revealing several illustrations. "Please.... tell me if any of these things were what you saw."

The ANBU looked, and pointed out a few pictures. "These were them...... I'll never forget them. And these.... they had these as well." Naruto nodded, as he rolled it back up.

"Orcs...... and Uruks. They have trolls to, if our encounter with that one was any indication." He turned to Tsunade. "It's as I feared, and Gandalf-sensei did as well. Morgoth's power is growing. He is building an army."

The AnBU continued. "They had Iwa ninjas with them. We were ambushed. Too many of them. Too many. Tiger.... he ordered me to return, and get the information to you. The others.... they're gone."

Tsunade nodded. "Thank you. You've done your village proud." She turned, and left, with Naruto behind her. Outside his room, she turned to him.

"What ca we expect?" She asked. Naruto closed his eyes.

"It would seem Madara is gathering anyone he can to his banner. Iwa and Ame have joined him......I don't know how many of the smaller nations have too, but it won't be good. When they are ready, they'll sweep across this land, burning, killing, and enslaving all in their path. They will outnumber us probably four to one, at least. Even with Rohan, Suna, and Kumo at our side, the odds aren't good."

Tsunade nodded. "Then we'll need more the shinobi to fight this threat. Naruto, JIraiya wanted to see you, about additional training. He also said something about Hinata as well. He said to meet him at training ground 5, in half an hour. I need to contact our allies, and inform them of the situation."

Naruto nodded, and headed off. Tsunade closed her eyes. _And may Kami help us, _she thought, as she headed towards her office.

* * *

**LR: And another one is done. Seems I didn't get it done as fast as I wanted to. A few notes. **

**The creation of the Wraiths was something I made up. These are not Ring Wraiths, but regular Wraiths. If you have questions about them, let me know, and I'll pass the question on to Dark Nexus, or you can ask him yourselves.**

**Secondly, Kyuubi16 the Lord of Lemons, asked me to advertise his story Naruto of Genesis: True version of my TCKANA series. The reason why he asked me to, was because it will be featuring one of my Ocs in it. One I haven't listed, because I came up with him, but don't know how to use it. It's M-rated, as is pretty much all his stuff, and will feature massive number of crossovers, godlike Naruto, and a massive harem, involving pretty much most of the females from the crossovers he uses.**

**RS: Are you done yet? *Adjusts her new glasses***

**LR: Oh yeah. My sister got glasses. That makes me the only one in my family without them. Though I may need them too.**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this one. Please review.**


	38. New Training

**Well, it would seem my NarutoxEragon story will wait for this one to end.**

**RS: It sounds pretty cool though.**

**LR: I hope it is. Here's a little something for all of you to do. Call it homework. If you plan to check out Oni no RyuKishu, then look up twin hook swords.**

**Weapon Loving Leaf Ranger: They're so cool. So freaking cool.**

**DNHLR: Wow...... I thought he would get out a lot sooner.**

**DLTLR: So, where is more Elroth and Tayuya fluff?**

**LR: I'm thinking about it. Anyways, I think it's Marchgirl who will like this chapter most, because she requested what will happen here.**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**New Training**

Tsunade sat in her office, looking over several files.

She looked up, as the door opened, and Gaara, Baki, Temari, Kankuro, Matsuri, and every other one of the Suna prisoners had entered. Tsunade nodded at them all.

"Thank you for coming here quickly. I'm afraid I have dire news. Recently, we have discovered a massive threat to Konoha, and our allies. I've sent news of this to Kumo. I plan to do the same for Suna now. And at the same time..... I plan to free Suna of most of it's treaties restrictions."

Most of the former Suna Academy students gasped. One of them spoke up. "Does this mean...... we're going home?"

Tsunade nodded. "If any of you want to stay, and become full shinobi of Konoha, then you can stay. But the rest of you are free to return home."

Most of the people smiled, and began talking excitedly. But Matsuri looked at Gaara, and held his hand. She looked up at him. Her eyes tell him that she is staying with him, no matter what.

Tsunade turned to Gaara. "Gaara...... I need you to return to Suna as well. The village has gone on without a strong military commander since the invasion three years ago. I'm going to send you to re-organize their military strength."

Gaara nodded. "I request that my ni-san and Matsuri-san come along with me." He said. Tsunade nodded.

"Very well. I expect you all to be on your way by tomorrow morning. Dismissed." All the shinobi present bowed, and left. Tsunade sighed, and pulled out a sake bottle.

_Well, Suna and Kumo are preparing for combat. Now, we must ready the daimyos._ She put the bottle down. "Shizune!"

The medic jounin quickly entered. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"I need three letters to inform the Daimyo's of Fire, Wind, and Lightning_. _Tell them they should ready their armies for combat. Then send one to the Mizukage and the Daimyo of Water. Hopefully, we can get them to see reason, and join us."

Shizune nodded, and headed to begin her assignment. Tsunade turned her chair around, and looked out the window, over Konoha. _Now..... it's up to you, Naruto._

_Training Ground 5_

Naruto and Hinata were looking at Jiraiya, who was standing there, the toad summoning contract by his side. Next to him stood Hiashi, with another contract. One Hinata recognized, as she had signed it after making chuunin.

Jiraiya nodded to them both. "I'm glad you both could make it. In light of what we've recently learned of Akatsuki's movements and their members power levels, we need to begin a new training."

Naruto slowly nodded. "Exactly what kind of training is this?" He asked. Jiraiya sat down, wiped some blood under his eyes, from under the corner of the eye, then under his eyes. He closed his eyes. Suddenly, there was an explosion of smoke, before two old sounding voices came out of the smoke.

"Jiraiya boy! What's going on?" Came an old male voice.

"I was just finishing dinner!" Came an old female voice.

As the smoke cleared, Jiraiya was revealed, but he had changed. For one, there were two old frogs growing form his shoulders. Both had dark cloaks. The one on his right shoulder was an old male, with a tuft of hair on top of his head, big eyebrows, and a goatee. The other was female with dark hair, rolled in a series of rolls. She also had deep red lipstick on.

Jiraiya's nose had grown larger, and warts now covered it. He had also grown a goatee, and red rings around his eyes. Lastly, his eyes had become yellow, with red sideways rectangles for pupils. He slowly stood up.

"Ma, Pa, I would like you to meet Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Both of them looked to Naruto, and Pa whistled.

"He looks just like his dad......" Pa said. Ma nodded. Naruto bowed to both of them.

"I'm honored to meet you both." He said. Jiraiya smiled.

"Fukasaku and Shima are Toad Elders. And they'll be the ones teaching you this. Sage Mode." He said. Naruto looked at him.

"What is Sage Mode?" Jiraiya released it, and Fukasaku and Shima separated from him, and hopped down. Fukasaku looked up at him.

"Sage Mode is combing the Natural Energy around you with the Physical and Spiritual Energy inside of you." Fukasaku said. Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"You mean this?" Naruto said, before unsealing his staff, and pointing it to one side, muttering "_Naur_". Flames leapt from his staff, and struck at the tree, before he looked back at the Toad Elder, who slowly nodded.

"I see..... you can harness Natural Energy on it's own. That's the first step, but you're not there yet." He said. "Now, you need to learn how to combine it with your regular chakra."

Hinata looked at them. "But, what about me?" She asked. At this Hiashi indicated the summoning scroll.

"Toads are not the only ones who draw energy from Nature." He said, before biting his thumb, and running through hand signs. Then he slammed his hand down, creating a poof of smoke. As it cleared, a medium sized wolf, with silver fur and eyes appeared. He had a white coat, with the kanji for silver on it in black.

"I am Gin, Elder of the Wolves." Gin said, looking up at Hinata. "And I'll be teaching you the Sage Arts as well."

Both Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, before looking back at the Elders of their summons. Then they both smiled.

"When do we start?"

_In Ame_

Sasuke looked over the cloak he was now wearing. He then looked at the blade presented to him by the Ame shinobi. It was a cruel looking blade, straight, with a dark tint to the blade. Madara looked at him, as Sasuke examined it.

Madara smiled as he watched the boy scan over his new weapon. "A Morgul Blade. It will serve you well." he said. "Now..... do you understand our mission, and what you must do?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. The capture of the remaining jinchuuriki, and burning Konoha to the ground."

"Good. Now, come with me." He turned, and left, with Sasuke behind him. Outside the main throne room of the main Tower of Ame, Sasuke's Team, now named Team Taka (hawk), waited. All of them were now wearing the trademark coats of the Akatsuki. They followed Sasuke and Madara inside the Throne Room, while the Wraiths stood guard outside, each armed with dark blades.

The other members of Akatsuki were waiting, as Madara moved to the head of the group. "All right. As all of you know now, I am the true leader of Akatsuki. I have been busy these past several years readying for what is to come. Pein has told you the true meaning of our organization, which is to create a powerful weapon, which we will use to conqueror the Elemental Nations. But even with this weapon, we must be prepared for anything. Which is why I've been creating an army."

The other Akatsuki members slowly nodded, and Madara continued. "Now, we must secure the last four biju. Two of them are in Kumo, and the other two belong to Konoha. However, there villages will guard their jinchuuriki, and well. We cannot hope to simply wait till their on a mission, and trying to take them from their villages in pairs would be suicide, considering all four remaining jinchuuriki's are perhaps the strongest. Instead...... we shall use the army I have created, to raze their villages, and drag their jinchuuriki here."

The Akatsuki nodded, and Madara looked over them all. "Our first target will be Suna. Eliminating Konoha and Kumo's weak ally, and prevent them from coming to Konoha or Kumo's aid. Now prepare...... for war!"

The Akatsuki let out a cheer. Madara smiled. _Soon, Lord Morgoth. Soon, I will give you what you desire. And even Illuvatar won't be able to save Arda from its destiny._

_Kumo_

The Raikage looked over the letter in front of him, which had arrived by Konoha's fastest messenger hawk. He crumpled it, and growled, before looking up at the two jinchuuriki's in front of him. "We received news from Konoha. Iwa has allied with Ame...... and they have a massive army. Made up of what they call..... orcs."

Both KillerBee and Yugito stiffened. The Raikage looked at them. "You know of these..... things, whatever they are?"

Yugito answered. "Orcs are a breed of small, vicious creatures, who kill with no remorse. They don't have chakra, and are not physically impressive, but they are very dangerous in numbers, and are brutal in battle. And worse..... there can be thousands of them."

The Raikage cursed. "Then this will not go well for us. Iwa has always had the largest standing military force of shinobi. Add in these.... creatures...... and we face possibly one of the largest armies ever seen. We must be ready. I'm going to contact the Lightning Daimyo, and we will make ready for whatever move our enemies make."

The two jinchuuriki nodded, and left. Yugito looked at KillerBee. "So..... do you think there's going to be a war soon?"

The older jinchuuriki nodded. "I think so. The question is..... when?"

Yugito looked out a window. "I just hope we're ready."

_With Naruto and Hinata_

The two ninjas had talked to Tsunade, who had agreed to let them go on this training trip. Then they had informed their friends, and family members. Lily hugged Naruto.

"Be careful, okay? I get worried every time you leave those walls." She said. Naruto just smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll be back, ni-chan." He stood up, and smiled, as he shook Elroth's hand, before hugging him. "Watch over her, okay?"

Elroth nodded, as he backed up. Naruto smiled at the others who lived in his home, before picking up his backpack with his essentials in it, and headed off.

Outside the Hyuuga compound, Hinata was hugging both Neji and Hanabi goodbye. "I promise, I'll be back. Don't worry." She said. Hanabi nodded, trying to hide tears. Next to her, Neji gave a small smile, and bowed to Hinata.

"I wish you safe journey's, Hinata-sama." He said. Hinata smiled, and hugged him.

"Stop being so formal, ni-san." She said with a small giggle. Neji smiled, and hugged her back.

"All right then..... imouto." He said. Hinata smiled even more, before pulling back. She smiled at them both, before picking her backpack up, and heading off.

The two met, and headed towards the gate, where they were told to go. There, waiting for them, were Jiraiya, Fukasaku, Hiashi, and Gin. Hinata and Naruto approached them. "We're ready to go."

Fukasaku and Gin both nodded. "Now, what we will be doing is heading to the summoning world, in order for you to learn the Sage Arts. Now all we have to do is simply reverse summon you both there. And the way we do that is by having a toad or wolf summon you."

Jiraiya and Hiashi both approached them. Jiraiya hugged Naruto. "Be careful, gaki. Sage training is no joke. It's pretty important."

Naruto nodded. "I won't fail you, godfather." Jiraiya smiled.

"I never thought you would." He said, smiling.

Hiashi looked at his daughter. He smiled. "You're so much like your mother. I'm sorry, that I failed you both." He said. Hinata just hugged him.

"You haven't. Not anymore. I love you, otou-san."

Hiashi actually cried a little, before hugging her tightly. "I love you, Hinata." He said. They stayed like that, for several minutes, before Naruto and Hinata separated from their respective guardians. They both turned towards Fukasaku and Gin, before nodding. Suddenly, they both poofed out of existence.

_The Summoning Realm_

The four of them appeared in a large stone room, lit by torches. Naruto and Hinata looked around, until they spotted a rather large orange and black frog, and a medium sized wolf with dark blue fur, and yellow eyes. Both ninja smiled, recognizing their favorite summons. "Gamakichi!" Naruto said, moving forward, and hugging one of the toad's legs.

Hinata approached the wolf, and knelt down, hugging it around the neck. "Yabun(night). It's good to see you again." She said.

When Hinata had gotten the wolf contract, shortly after making chuunin, her first summon had been a small female wolf cub, with dark blue fur. Both Hinata and Yabun had grown up together, fighting side by side. Yabun now licked Hinata's face.

"It's good to see you too, Hinata-sama." She said, her tail wagging.

Naruto looked around. "So where are we?" He said. Fukasaku led them out of the room, and down a hall, before emerging into sunlight. As Hinata and Naruto blinked their eyes, the elderly Toad smiled.

"The Summoning Realm." He said. Hinata and Naruto's eyes adjusted, to reveal a large area before them. It was heavily forested in most areas, with some plains and meadows here and there. Off to the north, a range of mountains could be seen, with ice and snow covering them. The forest disappeared to the west and south, revealing an ocean to the west, and dessert to the south.

"It's amazing." Hinata whispered.

Gin nodded. "It is. The summons live here, mostly sticking to their groups, and territories. Most of us live in peace, and are even allies. But a few are very territorial, and are aggressive. It would be best to avoid them."

Naruto looked up, to see they had emerged from a large stone tower. He looked back at forest. "So....... how does this work?"

Fukasaku pointed towards the lower mountains, which seemed to be near a rainforest like area. "That is where we'll be training in the Toad Sage arts. It's where we toads live."

Gin pointed towards a more heavily forested area. "That is the home of the wolves. It is there, that we will teach you our arts."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. "Will we still be able to see each other?" Naruto asked. Fukasaku nodded.

"Of course. You can set a small camp in between our territories, if you want. We can supply you with anything you need."

They nodded, before Naruto got on Gamakichi with Fukasaku, and Hinata got on Yabun. Gamakichi leapt off, followed by the two wolves with Hinata.

They quickly made it into a sheltered area between the two domains. There, they found a cave. Naruto hopped off, and began investigating it. He came out after several minutes. "It's safe."

Both he and Hinata began setting it up as their home, before exiting, and looking at their sensei's. "So, when do we begin?" Naruto asked.

The two elders looked at each other. "Tomorrow." Fukasaku said. "For now, rest." With that, they headed off to their respective homes. Naruto looked at Hinata, before they both smiled, and hugged, and started kissing each other.

After a few minutes, Naruto created a few clones, which went off to look for a source of water. Meanwhile, the two of them headed inside.

"So..... this will be home for a while." He said softly. Hinata nodded, as she set up a divider, so that they could change in privacy.

"Yep....... and we can spend time together each night." She said with a smile, before sitting next to him, and snuggling against him. Naruto wrapped an arm around her. She smiled, watching the flames of the campfire Naruto had started. "We haven't had a chance to really be together for a while." She said.

Naruto nodded. "I know. It's really been stressful, not getting to be around you." He said, kissing the top of her head. She giggled, and snuggled into his side more. He chuckled. "So..... how are Tenten and Neji doing?"

"Good. Very good. Neji's even hinted at possibly wanting to marry her." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled. "Really? Well, I think that's great. Did you hear, though? It seems Ino actually accepted a date from Chouji." Hinata gasped in surprise.

"Really? That's great! I'm so glad for them!" She said. Naruto nodded.

"Whatever Sakura did to her in the prelims...... it really helped her." He laid back against the cave wall, and Hinata snuggled against him. For several minutes they were both quiet, just enjoying each other's company.

Finally, Hinata looked up at him. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her. "Yeah, Hina-chan?"

Hinata looked down ,and fiddled with one of the buttons of her coat. "Well..... I was...... I was wondering..... have you ever thought about.... well.... maybe how different, things would have been..... if Gandalf-san and Elroth-san never came for you?"

Naruto sat there, as his mind turned to that question.

_He was a short twelve year old in an orange tracksuit, yelling about how he would be Hokage, while Hinata shyly watched him._

_He stood there, looking at the grave of Sarutobi, who had died fighting Orochimaru, while he had been busy dealing with Gaara._

_He constantly chased Sakura, his heart aching, wondering why she wouldn't give him a chance, while Hinata silently sobbed, as he passed her by, not even given her a glance._

Naruto shook his head of these thoughts. "I really think it would have been horrible. I....... I don't think I could live without you." He said softly, holding her close.

Hinata thought the same thing. "Me neither...... and that could almost be a literal fact." She said softly, remembering that day after the Chuunin Exams, when the truth about the Elders came out. She shivered slightly, and Naruto held her close.

"Don't worry about it. We dealt with it, and helped bring your clan closer together." Naruto kissed her. She gripped his coat, pulling herself closer to him.

When they finally broke, Hinata sighed happily. "I'm just glad we could be here, together. I think this could be fun." She said, getting up. "I'm going to get changed. No peeking." She said with a grin.

Naruto just chuckled, as she stepped behind the screen. He turned away, as he could see a bit of a silhouette. He stood, up and started changing, before he realized something. "You don't have your Byakugan on, do you?"

Hinata giggled. "Maayybe." She said mischievously. Naruto blushed, and picked his stuff up, before exiting the cave, while Hinata laughed.

Eventually, Naruto came back in a t-shirt and shorts on. He stopped though, at the sight of Hinata. She had chosen a long shirt to wear for pajamas, and that was all he could see. She smiled, and twirled. "What do you think?"

Naruto was speechless. "I think..... that if this happens each night..... I'm going to go crazy." He said. Hinata smiled.

"That's the idea." She said, walking over to him. She hugged and kissed him, smiling. "So.... to bed?"

Naruto nodded. They both unrolled their sleeping bags next to each other. Naruto created several clones to keep watch, before climbing into his bag, next to Hinata. They both kissed each other good night, before falling asleep.

_Konoha, The Next Morning_

Gaara looked at the forest ahead of him, before turning to those with him. Kankuro and Matsuri both still had Konoha headbands, but pretty much every other Suna prisoner was sporting makeshift Suna headbands. Gaara nodded to them all.

"We rest only when necessary. We need to reach Suna as soon as possible. Move out!" He shouted.

The group headed off, while Konoha sealed the gates up behind them. Tsunade sighed, as she watched form the top of Hokage's Tower. She looked back at the Monument, before turning to Sarutobi, who was standing next to her. "We need to be ready. It might be best to limit the number of long term missions our ninja take, for now."

Hiruzen Sarutobi nodded. 'I agree. But we should still take enough to keep things from looking suspicious."

Tsunade nodded. "What about the repair team sent to..... Minas Tirith?"

"Already left yesterday. They should have arrived, and begun their assessment." He said. Tsunade nodded.

"I just hope we can get it battle-ready in time." She said, turning back to head inside.

Meanwhile, the other members of the 'Konoha 11' were training with their former senseis, and Naruto's friends and 'family' members. Tenten was sparring with Elroth and Tayuya in a three way match. Kiba and Shino were practicing their tracking skills together, along with Kin and Keiki.

Lee, Gai, Neji, and Sakura were all working on Taijutsu. Neji was brining skill, Gai and Lee speed, and Sakura brute strength.

Meanwhile, Ino and Chouji were working on reflexes with Haku and Kimimaro, who were launching senbon, and bone digits at them. Lily occasionally threw rocks and blunted knives, and ended up being more accurate then Haku and Kimimaro. Temari was talking with Shikamaru, going over battle situations, and enacting them.

The three other sensei's looked them over. Asuma lit up a cigarette. "Can't believe how far they've come. Seems like yesterday they were a bunch of kids out of the Academy. Shikamaru was lazy, Chouji was.... well, smaller, and Ino was a fangirl. Now.... look at them."

Kurenai nodded. "I know. Hinata was a pretty shy thing, really under-confident. Now, she's off getting Sage training."

Kakashi slowly nodded. "Yeah...... and my team was the one to fall apart. Funny, huh?" He said, sighing as he leaned back against a tree, and closed his one eye. Kurenai looked at him, and sat down next to him, while Asuma went off to help his former students.

Kurenai took his hand. "Hey..... you can't blame yourself for what happened with Sasuke. I mean, look at Sakura and Kiba! They're great."

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah." He smiled at his girlfriend of two years. "Still, it seems you lucked out in the end, and got the dream team."

Kurenai giggled. "I did, didn't I?" She leaned over, and pulled down his first face mask, revealing the second one with the mouth opening. She gently kissed his mouth, before pulling back, and sighing. "I still wish I could see your face." She said softly, pulling his mask back up.

Kakashi looked a little ashamed at that, and lowered his face. He trusted her, he just felt..... ashamed. He closed his eyes, before deciding to take a leap of faith. "K-kurenai-chan? Can you come with me?"

She nodded.

Kakashi quickly pulled her into the woods. He looked around, making sure they were alone, before turning towards her. He sighed, pulling down the first face mask. "I..... I'm sorry. I....." He pulled the second one down slowly, and she gasped as he looked up. She slowly moved forward, and touched his face.

A scar ran down his face, from the right corner of his mouth to his chin.

She gently thumbed it, before looking at his eyes.

"You look handsome." She said softly, before kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. The two stayed like that for a while, before pulling apart, panting. Kakashi looked at her.

"I love you, Kure-chan."

"I love you too, mask boy." She said with a grin, using her nickname for him. He grinned as well, before his ears twitched, as he heard someone coming. He pulled up his second mask, as Anko came in.

"So here are the two love birds." She said with her usual grin. Things had really improved for Anko over the years. With the Curse Mark gone, many people let go of their old suspicions of her. And, she had nabbed Iruka from the academy, and started dating him. Many men in Konoha had become exceedingly jealous of him, since Anko was considered the sexiest woman in Konoha. But Iruka treated her as more of a person than an object of lust, and came to know the other, hidden side of Anko. The woman who just desired to be held, and loved. Both of which Iruka gladly did.

Anko grinned even more, seeing Kakashi with his outer mask down. "So..... the infamous lips of Kakashi Hatake. What an honor. You two should come back out. The others are getting worried if they should get ear plugs, or something." Both Kakashi and Kurenai blushed, while Anko giggled, and left. The two of them followed, as Kakashi tugged his outer face mask up.

"Remind me why you're friends with her again?" He asked. Kurenai giggled.

"Because she's the only girl I knew in the Academy who took things seriously, while still being feminine. The best of both worlds." She explained with a grin. Kakashi nodded.

"Right. And the fact that she regularly treats you to dango to try and worm information about me isn't part of the equation?" He said with a grin. Kurenai just giggled, as they rejoined the group.

_Summoning Realm_

Naruto stood before Fukasaku, and Gamakichi. "I get it. So basically, I've been drawing in 'nature chakra', but only a small amount to power my spells. While Sage mode is drawing in an immense amount through out my entire body, and holding there, to empower me, and my abilities."

Fukasaku nods. "Exactly. So what we need to do is train you to do what you've been doing, on a bigger scale, and without the staff. Which is why we're here."

'Here' was standing near a pool of black looking liquid that shined like cobalt. A waterfall roared nearby, splashing into the small lake. All around them were stone statues of toads, all in a position of meditation.

Naruto looked around. "So, what do I do?" He asked.

Fukasaku hopped near the pool of black liquid. "Step one. You'll use this oil to help you call upon nature chakra. Shouldn't be too hard, but still, this is a bigger scale then what you're used to. And if you can't control it, well...... these statues? They were those who tried to learn the sage arts...... and failed."

Naruto looked around. "What happened?" Gamakichi answered.

"Well, if you can't control the amount of Nature Chakra....... you'll turn into a toad." He said. Naruto looked at him, then at Fukasaku, who was gripping a staff.

"Don't worry. If you start transforming, I'll whack you with my staff, and you'll turn back to normal." He said with a grin. Naruto sighed, before shedding everything except Tsunade's necklace, and a pair of swimming trunks. Then he moved next to the pond, and covered himself in the oil, before sitting down, and concentrating. Suddenly, the area around his eyes turned red. Then his face began to bulge, and his hands started to become webbed, until Fukasaku smacked him with his staff. Naruto groaned, before sitting back up, normal.

"I can feel it. I'm drawing on everything. All the spirits, not just the ones who control the elements. It's much harder getting them to work with me." He said, as he prepared himself again.

Meanwhile, Hinata had shed her coat, and was sitting, meditating in the woods. Surrounding her was wooden totems of great wolf summons, and burners with incense. Gin had told her that Wolf's trained sages to access Nature Chakra through connection with nature. She all ready knew what it felt like..... but now, she had to do it on a larger scale then before.

Nearby, Yabun and Gin watched. Yabun looked at the Elder Wolf. "Do you think she will succeed, where others have failed?"

Gin shrugged. "She has a strong connection to nature. But Wolf Sage training is notorious. Still..... she may be the one."

Hinata sighed, in frustration. She could feel the connection, but she couldn't grasp it.

She sighed, breaking the connection, and blinking, before trying again.

After several hours, the students were released. The two trooped back to their cave home. Naruto arrived first, and started a fire, and boiling water. Hinata arrived a few minutes later, and gave him a tired smile. "Hey."

"Hey. How you doing?" He asked, looking up.

"Frustrating. I just..... I just felt like I could feel it, but couldn't get it." She said, flopping down. Naruto nodded.

"Tell me about it. I couldn't control it enough. It started turning me into a toad." He said, before letting out a "ribbet". Hinata laughed at that.

"Seems like we both had a frustrating day." She said, as she helped him make dinner.

A couple of hours later, after eating, and cleaning up, the two of them were watching the stars. Hinata sighed happily, snuggling against his shoulder. "They're really beautiful out here. No noises or smells of civilization to disturb us."

Naruto nods. "Yeah. It is." He looks at her, and smiles. She smiles back before looking up at the sky.

"So.... how do they train you?" She asked. Naruto blanched for a moment.

"They have me cover myself in toad oil, then concentrate on nature chakra, and drawing it in. If I get's out of hand, I start turning into a toad, and Fukasaku-sensei smacks me with his staff, which turns me back to normal by knocking the natural chakra from me." He said this while rubbing a sore spot on his head. Inside, Huan was laughing at the memories.

Hinata giggled as well, before kissing his sore spot. "Poor baby. Sounds harder then what I have to do. I need to meditate, until I can feel the life flowing through everything around me, and connect with it. Until I can see, hear, feel, and touch through everything around me. It's a little frustrating though."

Naruto smiled, and hugged her. "You'll get it soon. I can feel it. Just have faith." He said, kissing her. Hinata returned the favor, and the two stayed like that for a while. Eventually, they separated, and watched the stars some more, before calling it a night. Hinata dropped to sleep instantly, but Naruto looked outside one last time.

_May Illuvatar watch over us, in the Days of Shadow to come._ He thought, before falling asleep.

* * *

**Okay. Shorter then I would like, but doable.**

**Anyways, I'm putting a call out here. wolves134 recently came to me about some stories he's working on. He needs a co-author. If you're interested, PM him for details.**

**In the meantime, if you haven't yet, please vote on the poll I currently have up. It won't really affect anything, I jsut want people's opinions, and such.**

**RS: Yeah! Otherwise, I'll come and steal your bed sheets!**

**Leaf looks at RS: What?**

**RS: It will make things uncomfortable at night!**

**LR: Whatever, just vote, please.**

**IDR: Review this chapter as well. Or else I'll freeze something precious of yours.**

**LR: *shivers slightly* O-okay. Listen to the demoness. She did that to me because I wouldn't take her out to ice cream.**

**Anyways, later!**


	39. The First Battle

**Okay. I made a mistake with the last chapter. I gave Sasuke a Morgul Blade, and srobertson pointed out that such a weapon would be a one hit attack, since if it struck an opponent, it would dissolve, after penetrating their bodies.**

**So, Sasuke's blade is different. It has evil, dark, tainted chakra that poisons a person's body, if it hits. Kinda like Sasuke's chakra in the recent manga chapter.**

**WLLR: SO COOL!**

**RS: Whatever.**

**twilight dragon god: Hello? Is this the Ranger Lair?**

**LR: TDG! You made it! Everyone, this is the newest addition to the Ranger crew.**

**TDG: Hi.**

**FSBFSLR: Who is this poser? *Comes in with his squeaky voice, and Sasuke style duck butt haircut.***

**TDG punts FSBFSLR into the stratosphere: Whose the poser now!**

**LR: Yeah. Anyways, here we go.**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**The First Battle**

_Outskirts of Suna_

The former prisoners of Konoha were a mere half days march from the outskirts of Sunagakure no Sato. Most of those present were excited to see their home again. Even Matsuri and Kankuro, who still bore Konoha headband, were excited to see Suna.

Gaara, on the other hand, was becoming more silent and moody, the farther they went. He had started to separate from the others, spending more time meditating. It had gotten both the boy's older brother, and his girlfriend, very worried.

Matsuri looked up, as Gaara left the group during their lunch break. She sighed, looking at Kankuro, who nodded towards Gaara. She nodded in return, before getting up, and following after him.

Gaara was sitting underneath a tree, preparing to meditate, when Matsuri came over to him. She sat down next to him, and sighed. "What's bothering you?"

Gaara sighed. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?" He said. Matsuri shook her head.

"You've been really moody lately. I don't like seeing my boyfriends face like that." She said, as she kissed him. Gaara kissed her back.

"I'm just worried, about returning to Suna. I...... I don't think I will be welcomed there." He said softly.

Matsuri gripped his hand. "Forget about them. They don't know the truth of what they have done. If they can't see the real you, then they aren't worthy of you." She said, kissing his cheek.

Gaara smiled softly. "Thanks..... at least I know I'll have you and Kankuro there."He said, gripping her hand in return. Matsuri smiled at him, and kissed him. Gaara returned it, and then stood up, pulling her up with him. They returned to the group.

Later that evening, they approached the walls of Suna.

Two chuunin guards at the gap in the canyon wall stopped them. They sneered at Gaara and Kankuro, before looking at Matsuri. "What is your business here?" One of them said. Matsuri glared at him.

"You will address the leader of my team, Gaara-sensei." She said. "He is a jounin of Konoha, you're ally, and you will show him the proper respect." The two chuunin now glared at her, but stopped Gaara's KI. Finally, after Gaara dropped his KI, one of the guards turned to him.

"What is your business here?" He asked. Gaara pulled out the documents Tsunade had given him.

"We're returning the prisoners given to Konoha after the invasion, as well as ensuring that your village is ready for possibly invasion." He said. The chuunin nodded.

"Very well. Proceed to the Kazekage's tower. Kazekage-sama will see you there." He said, handing the papers back to Gaara. Gaara nodded, and led the way into Suna.

Many people stopped, and stared, most with anger and slight fear, at seeing Gaara. He ignored them on the outside, while feeling sad on the inside. He sighed, until he felt Matsuri's hand on his. He smiled at her, and squeezed it.

The people though talked, pointing at the former hostages of Konoha, and some started cheering at this, and clapping. The soon to be fully free prisoners smiled, and waved, until they reached the tower of the Kazekage.

Ten minutes later, they were being admitted into his office. The Godaime Kazekage was an older man, much like the Sandaime was. He looked up from his paperwork, and his eyes widened, before narrowing at the sight of Gaara and Kankuro. "Well........ this is a surprise." He said softly, but coldly.

Gaara just approached his desk, and bowed. "Kazekage-sama, I come from Konoha with the following information. Konoha wishes to aid in strengthening your defenses. There is a possibility of an invasion by a force far larger than any seen before. Konoha has returned the prisoners, and also releases Suna of the restrictions on who you ally with, trade with, and the mission ranks. I was sent to help make sure your defenses were strong enough to withstand an assault."

The Kazekage's eyes narrowed. "Really? How..... generous. But we don't need Konoha's help to defend our own home. We're not so weak.... unlike some." He was staring at their Konoha headbands as he said that.

Kankuro growled at that, and stepped forward, but Gaara stopped him. He looked at the Kazekage with cold eyes. "I would thank you not to insult my home. If it wasn't for Konoha, you'd be overwhelmed by an enemy force numbering in the hundreds of thousands...... and you would have never known about it."

The Kazekage looked at him, then the report. His eyes widened, and he slowly looked up. "Perhaps we could use some assistance then." He set the papers aside. "I'll need to make an announcement of this. I would like for you to be present, Gaara-san."

Gaara just nodded. "Very well. Until you need us, we'll be seeking rooms in one of the hotels." He said, bowing. He, Kankuro, and Matsuri turned to leave, until the Kazekage stopped them.

"Matsuri-san...... we will see to it that you are given a Suna headband, and soon." He said. Everyone tensed slightly, as Matsuri turned back to him.

"Forgive me, Kazekage-sama...... but my allegiance is to Konoha. I am a Konoha chuunin, and I plan to stay a Konoha shinobi." The Kazekage's head snapped up.

"What? But.... Suna is your home..... and you were taken from here. Surely you wish to return to your home." He said, slightly flabbergasted. Matsuri shook her head.

"My allegiance to this village ended when Konoha offered me a position..... and Gaara told me his past. I am a Konoha shinobi, now and forever." With that, she bowed, and left, followed by a stunned Gaara and Kankuro.

Outside, Matsuri seethed a bit. "The arrogance of that self-righteous windbag! To think that I would automatically just fall in line, and become a Suna shinobi!" Kankuro just nodded.

"Yeah. Still, don't be too harsh. Otherwise, we could get kicked out." He said. Matsuri nodded, and turned to Gaara, who was just staring at her. She blushed at his stare.

"G-gaara-kun? Did I do something wrong?" She asked nervously. Gaara just responded by kissing her rather forcefully. She gasped into the kiss, before melting into it.

When Gaara pulled back, he was smiling. "I just hadn't seen you that forceful before. It was rather alluring." He said. Matsuri blushed at that, and smiled bashfully, her head down as she shuffled her feet.

"T-thanks." She said, as Gaara took her hand, and they headed to look for a hotel.

_Summoning Realm_

It had been three days since they left Konoha. During those three days, Naruto and Hinata had continued their Sage training.

Naruto was starting to get the hang of the oil portion of the Toad Sage training. He was starting to transform less and less now, able to better hold it. By the third day, he sat there, with the only changes being red rims around his closed eyes.

Fukasaku beamed at him. "That's it, Naruto me boy. You've got the oil portion of the training down! And even better then Jiraiya when he did this training."

Naruto smiled, as he opened his eyes. "Thanks. I'm just glad you're not going to be smacking me with that staff."

Fukasaku chuckled. "I didn't say that. The next is being able to do it without oil. You need to be able to remain perfectly still, and then draw the energy in. And this is how." He led Naruto to a series of stone formations, that looked like spikes. Fukasaku grabbed a flat square rock, and handed it to Naruto. "Now, you need to balance on top of one of those, and draw in the Nature Chakra. If the plate moves, then you're not being still."

Naruto nodded, and set to work.

Meanwhile, Hinata sighed, as she opened her eyes. "I just don't get it." She said, standing up. In the three day since, she had made a small amount of progress. Unlike the Toad's method, Wolf Sage training was designed for one to connect with nature, and feel the life in everything around it. Instead of drawing its energy to you, you were supposed to give in to it.

And that was just it. She couldn't give into it. She felt it, and tried to pull it to her. She tried to control it. But she couldn't. She growled in frustration, as she sat down again.

Yabun and Gin sighed, watching her. "She's too stubborn...... she feels like she needs to control it." Yabun said.

Gin nodded. "And therein lies the problem. One cannot control nature unless it wants to be controlled. She must learn to be one with it first." He sighed, and walked over to Hinata to talk with her for a bit.

As night fell, Hinata glared at the fire she had started, and was boiling water over. Despite her best efforts, and the words of support from Gin and Yabun, she had still failed to do what she needed to do. And it ticked her off, especially when she heard how well Naruto was doing. Hinata was a normally patient girl, and had a rather long fuse. But that fuse was running short now, as she knew this was important, but she couldn't figure it out.

She looked up, as Naruto limped in, looking battered, but with a smile on his face. "Hey Hina-chan." He said with a smile. Hinata just grunted, looking back at the fire and water. Naruto slowly eased himself down. "How was your day?" He asked softly.

"Same as always." She muttered, stirring the water, trying to get it to boil. Naruto nods.

"I, uhhh...... I managed to complete the first step of my training." He said with a smile, expecting some form of congratulations. Instead, Hinata growled, and tossed the spoon she was using aside.

"Of course! You would get this down, while I'm making almost no progress at all" She shouted. Naruto immediately started moving towards her.

"Hey, hey..... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to try and put you down, or anything. Look, I know you can do it. It just takes time." He said. He tried to put his arm around her, but she shrugged him off.

"But this is important! And I'm not getting it, and Gin and Yabun don't tell me anything other then to concentrate, and I just feel like I'm never going to get it! And it frustrates me!" She yelled, kicking the pot of water, causing it to slosh ,and some of the hot water to hit her leg. She screamed out in pain, and Naruto quickly moved to help her, only for Hinata to shove him in the chest. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted, as she grabbed her pack, and rummaged around for a med kit. She never saw the flash of immense pain across Naruto's face, or when he slowly stood up, and left the cave.

Near the river, Naruto finally collapsed, gasping out in pain, as he struggled to pull off his jacket and shirt, revealing a very nasty patch of bluish and black skin. He tenderly touched it. _How bad? _He asked Huan.

"**Well, the fall from the pillar gave you two cracked ribs. And that shove didn't help much. I would suggest not moving too much for a few hours.**" Naruto nodded, as he wrapped his shirt around his chest to help the wound, and then stiffly and painfully pulled his coat back on, as a few tears fell from his eyes.

Back in the cave, Hinata had managed to put some medicine on the burnt area, and wrapped it in a bandage with a cooling salve. She sighed, as she felt it work. She looked up, seeing she was alone, and immediately felt bad. _He was jsut trying to help....... I shouldn't have acted like that._ She slowly stood up, grabbed a long branch in the fire pile. She used it as a crutch, and headed off to find Naruto.

Naruto's eyes were closed, and he was leaning back against a tree, while Kyuubi went to work on his wound. His eyes opened, when Hinata stumped over. Her eyes suddenly widened at the sight of him, and she moved as quickly as she could to his side. "Naruto-kun! Are you okay?"

Naruto slowly nodded, his eyes not quite meeting hers. She sat down near him, and moved his jacket aside, and winced, as she saw the bruising and damage his shirt couldn't cover. She gently removed his shirt, and placed a gentle hand over his wound, whispering in Sindarin. Naruto felt his wounds lessen, but it still hurt. Hinata didn't look at his face, as she pulled a salve from her jacket, and began applying it to his wound. Naruto sighed, as he felt the pain recede even more.

Hinata sat next to him, but her face was turned away from him. "I'm......... I'm sorry for how I acted. I had no right to treat you like that....... especially when you were hurt, and just trying to help." She felt so horrible about what she had done. Aruto sighed, and pulled her close, wincing slightly.

"It's okay. You just had a bad day. I can understand. Don't worry." He said, kissing her head. She closed her eyes, and snuggled close, keeping off his wound. Naruto smiled.

"So..... wanna talk about it?" He asked. Hinata slowly nodded.

"I just...... I can't get it. I....... I can feel it, I can touch it, but....... I can't connect to it." She whispered. "No matter how hard I try."

Naruto smiled. "Then try the opposite. Don't try...... just give in to it. Elroth-sensei and Gandalf-sensei told me that all the time, for training. Don't force it........ give in to it. A sword will go where you want, but forcing it makes it harder to control. Magic, nature, life.......... you can't fully control them. They have to want you to use them. And to do that....you have to respect them, and give into them."

Hinata slowly nodded. "I........ I see......... it makes so much sense, when you put it that way. I've been trying to force this...... and I can't. Thank you." She gently kissed him, and sighed as she settled against him. "I, ummm..... I started boiling some more water. I thought we could maybe have ramen."

Naruto grinned. "Well what are we doing here then? Let's get going." He slowly pulled himself up with Hinata's help, and they headed back to the cave.

_The Next Morning._

Hinata, her leg feeling better, but still wrapped up, greeted her two sensei's, and then sat down. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to sink into her subconscious. And this time as she felt the power around her, she welcomed it, instead of reaching for it. Immediately, she felt it begin to flow over her.

Gin and Yabun's eyes widened, as Hinata's aura became silver. Suddenly, her hair gained sliver highlights to it, and became more feral looking. She slowly opened her eyes, and they had gone from lavender to pure sliver, with black slit like pupils. She grinned, almost ferally, as she slowly stood up, and stretched. Her head snapped to one side, her face turned to towards the direction of a nearby river. Then she turned, hearing a snapping of a branch in the forest.

"Wow.... is this what it's like for you guys?" She said, looking around at each new sound. Yabun grinned.

"Try smelling things." She said. Hinata turned, and sniffed, before stumbling back.

"Oh wow! It's amazing!" She said, moving closer to the incense, and sniffing. "I'm smelling things I never did before!"

Gin smiles. "Then, it is done. You have done what no other has done before. You have succeeded in learning Wolf Sage Mode."

Hinata beamed at that, and bowed her head. "Thank you, Gin-sensei." She returned to normal, and then sat down, panting. "Wow.... it takes a lot."

Gin nods. "Indeed. But now that you have it, we can practice, and you can learn our techniques." He said with a smile. "Congratulations are in order though. For you.... are the first human to ever master Wolf Sage training."

Hinata smiled, activating her Sage Mode. "When do we start?" She asked.

_Suna_

Gaara nodded, as he watched a messenger hawk soar away. It was carrying a message to the nearest reinforcements. Gaara stepped back from the ledge he had sent the hawk from, and turned back to leave. Suddenly, a Suna ANBU appeared.

"Gaara-san, the Kazekage requests your presence for an announcement to the village." The ANBU said stiffly. Gaara nodded, and shushined to the Kazekage's tower. A crowd was all ready forming, and some of them glared at him. He just ignored them, and entered.

In the office of the Kazekage, Matsuri and Kankuro were waiting with the KAzekage. Gaara entered the room, and stood next to them. "You requested my presence?" He asked, bowing.

The Kazekage nodded. "I plan to announce to the village what is happening. I would like to hear what you plan for the defense of this village."

Gaara took a deep breath. "I have contacted a force of warriors, who Konoha contacted before the invasion by Suna and Oto. Hopefully, they will join us in the battle to come. I think it would be a good idea to contact the Daimyo about joining his armies with your shinobi here, to make your defense of this land." He said. The Kazekage scoffed.

"We won't need it. Suna shinobi are more than capable of defending their own home." He said. Gaara closed his eyes.

"How many shinobi do you have? 1,000? Maybe two? These people have an army that is 100 times, maybe 200 times larger than that. They have creatures and weapons that have not been seen by any shinobi. And they are relentless. And then.... they have Iwa and Ame shinobi on their side. Do you really think you can stand against an army of that size and magnitude?"

The Kazekage just sat there, silent, before closing his eyes. After a few moments, he sighed, slumping. "I am too old for this. Far too old." He sighed. He finally opened his eyes. "I will send a message to the Daimyo. And order an evacuation of our civilians to the Land of Fire. But they will need an escort."

Gaara nodded. "I understand, and will inform te Hokage and Daimyo of Fire." He said. He Kazekage nods, as he stands up.

"Well.... let us get this over with." He said, as he left for the roof of the Tower.

Outside, the citizens of Suna had gathered, to hear from their Kage. The buzz of the crowd ceased, as the Kazekage appeared on the roof, though there were angry murmurs at the sight of Gaara. The Kazekage raised his hand for silence.

"People of Suna. I bring you grave news. It has been discovered that the villages of Ame and Iwa have joined forces, and have gathered a large army unlike one we have ever seen. Their intention can be nothing more than that complete and total domination of the Elemental Nations."

The crowd buzzed at the news, until the Kazekage raised his hand. "It was Konoha who discovered this, and so, Konoha wishes to strengthen us, for the battle to come. They have released us of all the obligations from our surrender, save for the one involving the mine. They have returned the hostages to us, and sent three of their shinobi to help organize our defense." He said, indicating Gaara, Matsuri, and Kankuro. At this, there were boos from the crowd.

"Let that monster aid in our defense!? Never! Send the traitors back to Konoha!" A person shouted from the crowd. More shouts echoed, as the crowd started to get ugly. The Kazekage was about to restore order, when a massive amount of Killer Intent washed over the crowd. Surprisingly, it came from the girl next to Gaara.

"You bastards! Even now, with the threat of annihilation upon you, you cling to your ways! You all sicken me! Do you even wonder now why I choose to be a Konoha shinobi, Kazekage-sama? Because in Konoha, they have learned to accept people like Gaara! He is treated like a human being! Like one of their own!" She turned to the crowd.

"Do any of you know what it's like to be alone? To have no one as your friend? To know that your father hates you, your brother and sister flinch in fear at the sight of you? To know that your father killed your mother to turn you into a weapon?! Gaara knows what that feels like, and more! His uncle, the person he trusted and loved most in this world betrayed him! When all he wanted was a reason to live, a person to care for, you all treated him like nothing! You should have, and still should thank him for protecting you from Shukaku! You all don't deserve him!" She shouted, tears running down her face.

Gaara came behind her, and gently wrapped his arms around her. He softly whispered to her, and she turned, hugging him, burying her face in his chest. At this, Kankuro stepped forward.

"What Matsuri-san has said is true. My brother was all alone....... I am as guilty for what happened to him, as anyone of you here. You all should think on this. Perhaps if you had treated Gaara like a human..... he could have become a very powerful ninja, who would willingly lay his life down for the village. Instead, you destroyed any chances of that happening."

Gaara slowly pulled back, but still held Matsuri's hand. He looked at the gathered crowd, who were now struck dumb with silence. "People of Suna..... I may no longer be a shinobi of your village....... but this is still my birth place. It is the birth place of my family, and the woman I love. Even though I may be a Konoha shinobi.......... I still care for this village. Even if you will not accept me, I will defend this place with my life. You have my promise. And like the man who helped me become the person before you........ I never go back on my word." He said, before turning, taking Matsuri and Kankuro with him. The crowd remained silent for a while, before the Kazekage turned to them.

"...... People of Suna. We must prepare for war. All civilians are to gather what they can, and prepare to evacuate to the village of Konoha, a long with the Academy Students, and fresh genin. All other shinobi and warriors, prepare for battle!"

The crowd dispersed, with many of them thinking heavily on what Gaara had said.

Meanwhile, Gaara sat on a nearby roof top, remembering the times when he was younger, and did this. He watched the moon, and the occasional ninja or civilian who passed by. Now, he watched the desert outside the village walls.

Matsuri was sitting next to him, while Kankuro leaned against a tower that rose from the roof. "What now?" The puppeteer asked.

Gaara sighed. "We do what we came to do. We defend this village, no matter what." They both nodded, though MAtsuri was hesitant.

"They don't deserve it." She said. Gaara smiled.

"Maybe..... but still, this is a mission from Hokage-sama. We will not fail her." He said softly. The two nodded.

"Yeah. I would hate to be on the receiving end of her anger." Kankuro said.

Gaara nods. "We should inspect the walls. See where they are weakest. Also, see how we could set up a barricade along the entranceway, since it is left wide open." The other two ninjas nodded, and the three shushined away.

_Ame_

Madara Uchiha smiled, as he watched his massive army march out. He turned to Pein. "Lead them well. Strike at Suna, destroy all in your path, and bring me the Ichibi jinchuuriki." Pein nodded, and disappeared to lead this force of warriors.

Sasuke looked at him. "Why can't I go? It would prove my strength, and superiority over all others, to lead the attack."

Madara looked at him. "Because, Sasuke, you're not ready. There is still much for me to teach you. But when the time is right..... you shall be the one to hand me the Kyuubi container."

Sasuke grinned. "Yes..... I will crush that dobe, and all that is precious to him." With that, he turned, and headed back inside, while MAdara watched the army march off.

Tens of thousands of orcs, uruks, trolls, wargs, and men marched by. They carried a vast array of crude, but effective armor and weaponry. Some trolls pushed large siege weapons. At the head, a majority of the remaining Akatsuki led the way. Madara smiled, as he watched.

"Soon, my Lord Morgoth. Soon." With that, he headed inside.

_Konoha, UChiha Compound_

Alicia looked worriedly at Itachi. "Are you sure about this? If we do this.... well..... you'll not exactly be welcomed with open arms." She said softly.

Itachi nodded. "I want this Alicia-chan. I want..... I want us to be as close together as possible. Besides........ if we ever want to have children.... this is what we must do."

Alicia slowly nodded, as she approached him. She lovingly kissed him, and moved slowly to his neck. Itachi sighed softly, as he rubbed her back.

Alicia licked his neck, and then her eyes became a vivid red, as her canine's extended to fangs, and she bit into his neck. He grunted, and bit down on her neck, drawing blood.

The two remained like that for several moments, before Alicia pulled back. Itachi started shivering, and shaking, while Alicia wrapped her arms around him, as he groaned in pain, fighting back the urge to scream.

After a few minutes, he settled down, his head buried against her chest. She gently stroked his head, before he looked up, his eyes briefly flashing red, before returning to their normal black hue. His skin had become paler, and a mark had appeared on his neck, in the shape of a crescent moon. (1)

He smiled at her, before gently kissing her. "Now we're the same." He whispered softly. Alicia smiled, and pushed him onto the bed, kissing him.

"Yes..... we are......" She whispered, as they wrapped themselves in each other's arms, and began kissing.

Kisame was sitting in the dining room, snacking on some sushi. "Well.... best get my strength up, now that there's two of them." He said dully.

_Summoning Realm, 6 days later_

Naruto was perfectly still. Not a twitch of a muscle, not a single movement other than his breathing. The rock he was sitting on was perfectly balanced.

Fukasaku nodded. "Impressive. Very impressive! You got it down!" He said.

Naruto's eyes opened. Again, they were transformed from the sage mode. "This is amazing. I feel connected to this world, like never before." He whispered, as he stood up, and stretched, before hopping down.

Fukasaku grinned. "Well, now that you've mastered it, remember. You won't be able to hold this mode for more than five minutes, probably, maybe a bit more, because of your abilities. While in this form, you are stronger, faster, and almost impervious to pain. You are not invincible though."

Naruto nods. "Yeah..... I wonder though." He said. "I... I've been working on something. An upgrade of the Rasengan my father made. Only I want to add an element to it. I've been using clones so far, and what I've found is the stage I'm currently at is very dangerousfor me. Could it be possible though I could perform that move in this form, without taking damage?"

Fukasaku shrugged. "I don't know kid. Give it a try."

Naruto created a clone, which then turned, and started up a Rasengan. Then it went one step further, as blades of wind formed around it. The force caused, dust, pebbles, and small strands of the clone's hair to be pulled towards the jutsu. The finished product looked like a giant shuriken of wind, surrounding a Rasengan.

The clone looked at it, then smirked, as it suddenly threw it straight at some trees. The jutsu impacted in them, obliterating the trees easily.

Naruto and Fukasaku stood there, shocked. "I.... I didn't expect I'd be able to throw it." Naruto said.

"That was.... incredible." Fukasaku said. "I mean..... no one has ever managed to do it. No one has mastered a jutsu that combines chakra manipulation with elemental manipulation. Not since the creator of all ninjutsu himself."

Naruto smiled. "Well, someone was bound to do it. I was just the one lucky enough to get there first."

Meanwhile, Hinata nods. "So, that's what I can do in this form?" She asked, her eyes wide at the possibilities.

"Yes. Wolf Sage Mode not only increases your abilities, but gives you access to several new ones. We'll begin practicing the basics on how to unlock these abilities."

Suddenly, a wolf appeared, and bowed to Gin. "I bring a message, from our summoner Hiashi-sama. A similar message is being sent to Naruto-san via toad."

Gin nods. "What is the message?"

The wolf takes a deep breath. "The Land of Wind has been invaded. Several small villages have been overrun, and even now, the enemy presses on Suna. They have evacuated their civilians to Konoha, under the watch of the Riders of Rohan, and their younger shinobi. The rest of their military is making a stand at Suna. It is requested that Naruto-san and Hinata-sama return to Konoha as soon as they can."

Gin nods. "Tell Hiashi-sama that Hinata-san will return as soon as possible." The wolf nodded, and disappeared.

In the toad area, a similar situation had occurred, and now a young toad was disappearing. Naruto closed his eyes._ Gaara, my brother, stay safe. _The he began his training again, doubling his efforts.

_Suna_

The shinobi of Suna, and the warriors of the Land of Wind had gathered together within the walls of Suna. Shortly after the Kazekage's announcement, they had received a reply from the Daimyo. He was sending all available troops to Suna, while he organized an evacuation of the Land of Wind. It wasn't easy, as many people didn't want to leave, and stayed in their villages.

Rohan had answered Gaara's call, and appeared in Suna three days afterwards. After talking things over, it was decided that Rohan's riders would be better used to escort the civilians to the Land of Fire, as the sands around Suna would slow their horses, and the desert heat would weaken them in a fight, under their leather and metal armor.

Around the same time, reports came of invasions in the north. Of villages being invaded, their militia's swept aside, and then villages plundered and burned to the reported a force coming down towards them, bringing creatures and massive weapons of war.

Gaara watched the men. "This battle will not go well." He said softly.

Matsuri nodded. "We just need to do our best. That's all we can do."

Gaara nodded. "Yes, it is. This battle will help slow the enemy down. Maybe we can even drive them back. But we will probably only survive one battle."

Matsuri was about to respond, when a yell came from one of the wall top sentries. Immediately, all the warriors ran to the walls.

Gaara used his sand to create a telescope. He examined the horizon, and stopped, as he centered on a dust cloud. He slowly lowered the telescope.

Matsuri looked at him. "What did you see?" She asked fearfully. Gaara handed her the telescope, and she looked.

What she saw was thousands of warriors advancing. Orcs, Uruks, shinobi, and other warriors. At the front were the seven members of Akatsuki, who were leading the army.

Matsuri lowered the telescope. "That's a lot of enemies." She said softly, as Gaara dissolved the telescope, and nodded.

"Yes... it is." He looked down the line, as shinobi and samurai archers lined the wall. He looked back as the army drew nearer to their position. He closed his eyes, before turning to the shinobi present.

"Warriors of the Land of Wind! Hear me!" He shouted. They all turned to him. Gaara took a deep breath. "Remember! Remember what you fight for! You family....... your land...... this entire country! We fight for all free people!" Gaara yelled, before turning back to the enemy army approaching.

Pein held his hand up, as the army arrived within range of Suna's walls. He stood forward, his orange hair, and black piercings almost reflecting the sunlight. He looked up at the wall defenders.

"Hear me! I am Pein, a servant of Madara Uchiha! I offer you this one chance! Surrender the jinchuuriki Gaara to us, and submit to Madara-sama's power! Do that, and you shall live! Defy us.... and you will die!"

There was silence on the wall. Gaara looked around, as the defenders looked at him. He was about to open his mouth, when one jounin stood forward, and threw a kunai at Pein. It landed where he had been standing. Everyone looked at the jounin, who sneered at Pein.

"You expect us to surrender one of our own to you?! HA! Come and fight us, and see how Suna shinobi defend their home, and their own!" There was a cheer all along the wall, as the warriors prepared to fight.

Pein closed his eyes. "Then you all will die." He said simply, before nodding.

With that simple gesture, the Battle of Sunagakure no Sato began.

* * *

**YEAH! It's done!**

**Okay everyone. Sorry to say this, but for the next three weeks or so, this is the last chapter for this story. I'm going to Florida on the 26****th**** here, and won't be back till like the 8-10th****. So, enjoy.**

**Now, I won't leave you entirely hanging. Or maybe I will. But.... I kinda was planning to write the first chapter of Oni no RyuKishu, and post it before I leave. So, expect to see that coming out, and soon.**

**Also, in reference to point(1), that is for all you those who do vampires. Hope this works, because I don't really know anything about vampires, besides some of the basics**.

**Anyways, see you all around!**


	40. The Battle For Suna

**Time for my new Wizard chapter! And here is the first major full scale battle of the story! Outside of the invasion, that is. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Elroth: Otherwise, I'll kill you.**

**Tayuya: And me!**

**LR: Ease up guys.**

**RS: Yeah!**

**Battle Hungry Leaf Ranger: Just start the chapter! I want battle!**

**LR: Fine, fine. Here we go.**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**The Battle for Suna**

The burning sun beat down on the desert sand, as a small scorpion scurried out of its burrow, and slowly snapped its pincers. The scorpion seemed to look up at the sun. Suddenly a large mass blocked the sun, and a boot came down, crushing the scorpion.

The boot belonged to one of the thousands of Orcs marching at Suna's walls. They let out war chants, as they marched towards the wall. Behind them, the shinobi from Iwa followed, readied to perform offensive or defensive jutsus. Behind them, orcs armed with crude bows and raven feather arrows prepared to fire.

On the wall, samurai and militia archers raised their own yumi longbows, and loosed the first barrage. The arrows rose into the sky, almost disappearing in the glaring light of the sun, before streaking downwards, creating a massive shrieking noise, as they plunged on the advancing ranks of warriors. Orcs quickly raised their shields, but most were not fast enough. The front ranks were devastated by the barrage, as orc warriors dropped with arrows sticking out of arms, torsos, necks and heads. The ranks behind them raised their shields, as they walked over the bodies of their fallen comrades.

Pein signaled to a line of catapults, which were being loaded by younger trolls, who were too small for combat. The orcs manning the catapults launched their ordinance at the walls of Suna.

Gaara saw the boulders coming in, and immediately raised his hands. The sand in front of Suna rose up, hardening into a massive wall. The boulders struck this wall, some being held back, others breaking through, but losing momentum, and thus falling short. Gaara dropped the sand, creating a massive sand cloud. From the cloud, a barrage of arrows, kunai with explosive tags, and several destructive ninjutsus emerged, and struck the front ranks.

One orc warrior, located in the middle of the army, grumbled to his companion. "You don't see those men back there do anything to help us, do you?" He asked, indicating he Iwa shinobi.

"Yeah. They're the ones with the powers. Why aren't they doing something?" His partner asked, as explosions ripped up the front line.

A second wave of boulders whirled over head. In the ranks of the Iwa shinobi, a few jounin were running through hand signs. "**Earth Style, Mass Shrapnel Jutsu!**" The boulders suddenly exploded into hundreds of pieces of shrapnel, which rained down, killing dozens of Suna's defenders, and injuring several more.

The two orcs who had been talking both looked at each other, before marching on.

Gaara growled, as he held out his hands. Suddenly, sections of sand began to swirl around, becoming vortexes. The orcs standing in those areas squealed out in fear, as they were sucked under the sand. The Suna archers continued their barrage, but the sheer number of orcs showed that the attacks meant little, as they reached the wall. Under the cover of shields, a battering ram was brought up, and it's carries smashed it into the barrier of sand, rock, and wood that had been thrown up to protect the pass into Suna. Archers on either side of the pass fired downwards at the ram carriers.

Pein nodded towards the archers, which moved forward, and began pouring barrages of arrows onto Suna's wall defenders. The wall top archers and ninjas ducked behind wooden palisades they had put up to defend against range attacks, before popping up to fire back. But some were struck down, either falling to the parapet of the wall, or falling over the side.

The battering ram continued to hammer at the barrier. Behind it, a line of samurai warriors waited, wielding katana and naginata.

On the wall, Gaara moved along the line, directing defenders to areas where they were needed. He leaned over the edge of the wall, looking down at the battering ram that was pounding the barrier. "Get some oil up here! Now!" He shouted.

Pein watched impassively, as the army that Madara had given to him continued its assault upon Suna's walls. Siege ladders had been brought up, and now, orcs were climbing up them to secure the wall, while orc archers attempted to keep the defender's heads low with barrages of arrows. The catapults launched another barrage at the wall, causing cracks and craters in the stone canyon walls that formed Suna's defensive walls, as well as killing several more defenders.

Gaara watched, as several samurai arrived with cauldrons of boiling oil. They moved to the edge, before pouring it over the side, causing screams of agony and pain, as the boiling oil struck the ram, its carriers, and those near it. A Suna ninja used a fireball jutsu to light the oil on fire, causing a massive burst of flames at the barrier.

Pein's eyes narrowed, before he turned to Konan, who bowed her head. "Send in the Sappers." He commanded her. She nodded, and turned to the general of Iwa's forces, relaying Pein's command.

Gaara used a sword made from sand to decapitate an orc, before morphing it into a several spikes, which took down several other invaders who had made it up the wall. Next to him, Matsuri was fighting with a kunai in each hand. On the other side of the pass through the wall, Kankuro was using his puppets to slash his way through the orc ranks.

Matsuri ducked under a wild ax swing by an orc warrior, and came up, slitting his throat, before burying one of the knives in the back of his neck. She turned, readying for her next opponent. In doing so, she found herself facing towards the gate.

The battering ram, having been burned beyond use, had been left in front of the barrier, and the flames burning it, and the ground finally put out, so that the orcs could again get at the barrier. But suddenly, a hole opened in the sand, and a burly Iwa shinobi popped out. He wore reinforced pants, and a jounin flak vest, but no shirt. He reached down into the hole, and suddenly pulled out a large barrel, which he placed next to the barrier. Then he pulled out an explosive tag, placed it on the barrel, and jumped back into his hole. Nearby Iwa shinobi immediately pulled back, while the orcs continued their attack.

Matsuri saw all this, and her mind wondered what this could be, until it clicked, when the tag lit up. "GET AWAY FROM BARRIER!" She shouted, grabbing Gaara, and running from the pass. Many others of Suna's defenders heard her, and fell away from the pass, but others weren't fortunate, as the tag exploded. When it did, the barrel full of explosive powder went up too, creating a massive explosion.

The explosion ripped open the barrier, as well as demolishing the sections of the walls near it. Sand, rock, wood, and body parts of those caught in the blast were sent flying through the air, as many who were still near to the explosion, but out of danger, were knocked off their feet.

The Kazekage, who had been directing the battle from a specially designed watch tower, looked in horror at the destruction. He quickly turned to one of his aides. "Tell everyone to fall back behind the wall!" The messenger nodded, and disappeared.

Gaara slowly got up, helping Matsuri to her feet. A gash on his forehead was dripping blood, from where a piece of shrapnel came close, and managed to take part of his sand armor away. All ready though, Shukaku was healing him up, and the sand replacing the missing section. Gaara slowly looked at the hole, where orcs were now pouring through. "We need to get down there, and help them!" He shouted, as he grabbed Matsuri, and headed through the passages through the wall, and into Suna.

Other defenders were all ready doing the same, as samurai warriors, militia, and Suna nins who weren't on the wall quickly rushed to prevent the orcs from getting a foothold inside the wall. The two forces clashed, as katana met orc sword, naginata met spear, and kama met orc ax.

A Suna nin dodged a wild swing, but was knocked over, by a orc boot. As the orc raised its blade, sand suddenly gripped it around its neck, and snapped the creatures head, before dropping the body. Gaara helped the ninja up, as his sand shot several hardened spikes at more of the orcs.

Kankuro was using his human-ish puppet to carve a path through the orcs. It whirled its elven glaive with precision, slashing, stabbing, smacking, and blocking with ease.

Matsuri had picked up a naginata from a fallen samurai, and found herself loving the weapon. Though she wasn't as skilled as a trained samurai, her training with Gaara and Naruto in staves was helping her, as she fought off the orcs.

Gaara smiled, as he saw their forces were holding the orcs back in the narrow canyon pass that served as Suna's main entrance. However, that grin faded when he heard several guttural roars. He looked up, to see several large, armored figures smashing through the ranks of orcs. As they stepped into the light, many of Suna's defenders started to tremble in fear, at the sight of several attack trolls.

Gaara cursed to himself. "Things got harder." He said, as he gripped his staff.

_Konoha_

Tsunade looked up, as a ninja came in with a message. "This just arrived from Suna. It's about an hour or two old."

Tsunade nodded, as she took the message, and opened it.

_To: Konoha_

_From: Suna_

_Pre Battle Report_

_Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato_

_The enemy has come to Suna. We count their numbers upwards of twenty thousand, though we believe there to be more than that. We will hold as long as we can, but how long that may be is unsure._

Tsunade crushed the message in one fist, as she closed her eyes. They snapped back open, as she looked up at the ninja. "Get me Hiashi Hyuuga, and Jiraiya of the Sannin. NOW!" The ninja nodded, and disappeared.

Tsunade sat back, as she closed her eyes again. _Twenty Thousand at least? Even the combined forces of Kumo, Konoha, and Rohan can't match that. What to do?_

A few minute later, both Hiashi and Jiraiya arrived. "You called, Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked, bowing.

"Yes. Hiashi, Jiraiya. I need you to use your summons. Contact Naruto and Hinata. We need them back, and we need them back now." She said. Both of them looked at her in confusion.

"But.... their training might not be done yet. What do we need them back for?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade sighed. "Because Suna is under attack from an army that even with the combined might of Konoha, Kumo, and our allies from Rohan....... we cannot match them in numbers."

Both of them gasped in shock, before Hiashi nodded. "I will send a summon right away." Jiraiya nodded, signifying he would do the same.

Tsunade nodded to them both. "Good. Now go." Both of them bowed their heads, and left, as Tsunade placed her head in her hands.

_This is too much. How are we to survive?_

_Suna_

Gaara jumped back, as a massive troll hammer smashed the ground where he had been standing. He raised a hand, causing sand to encircle the hammer, and the troll arm carrying it. He then squeezed his hand, causing the sand to compress around the arm. But the tough skin of the troll, and the sheer girth of its arm prevented the sand form crushing it, and the troll merely ripped its arm free of the sand, before roaring at Gaara.

Nearby, a troll swept its spike club, sending several warriors flying. It roared, whirling the club over head, and smashing another samurai into a crater. Suddenly, three Suna ninja's appeared before it, their hands all holding the same hand sign. "**Wind Style, Cutting Wind JUtsu!**"

The wind picked up behind them, and suddenly blew at the troll. The chakra shaping the wind caused it to become solid, forming cutting edges, that struck the troll, and knocked him back a few steps, while causing it's body to be covered in long slashes and cuts.

The troll roared, and fought its way forward, only to step on a hidden explosive tag, which blew the troll back, and ripped its leg off.

Matsuri leapt on the back of the troll Gaara was battling, and drove her recently acquired naginata into the back of its neck. The troll reared back, roaring out in pain, until a samurai archer put a shot in its throat. It slowly began to stumble, and fall backwards, while Matsuri leapt off, and landed next to Gaara, who nodded at her.

"Not bad." He said, slamming his staff into an orc warrior, before raising his staff, and launching a fire spell at a group of orcs, burning them.

Matsuri grinned. "Well, it's thanks to you and Naruo-san's lessons in the use of staves." She said, twirling her weapon, knocking an Iwa ninja out, while stabbing an orc through the chest.

Kankuro came over next to them, panting. "We're getting overwhelmed here. No matter how many we take down, more come. And our own forces are being reduced." As he said this, a samurai fell at their feet, two kunai and a shuriken in his neck. An Iwa jounin leapt at them, performing hand signs, until a massive blast of wind tore his body apart. The Kazekage had joined the battle near them.

"Gaara-san! It would seem we're unable to hold the pass!" He shouted, as more orcs poured through, with trolls, and larger Uruks. Gaara nodded.

"Then we'll simply have to delay them now. PULL BACK! PULL BACK!" He shouted to all of Suna's defenders present. The warriors and ninjas of Suna began pulling back into the city, to begin the contingency plan.

During the planning of the defense, Gaara had brought up the fact that it was quite possible, and in fact likely that they would be overrun, and need a way to escape. In the event that the wall and pass were lost, the remaining defenders would slowly pull back, using guerrilla style attacks as they fell back to the secret passageway that would lead them out of the city, and a good distance away.

Pein gave a very rare smile, as he looked to two of the other Akatsuki members. Deidara of Iwa, the blonde explosive expert, and Sasori, the Red Scorpion Puppet Master of Suna. "Go into the village, and bring me the Ichibi jinchuuriki, alive." He said. They both nodded, and quickly headed off towards the city.

In Suna, the defenders slowly pulled back into the streets of Suna, using the narrow corridors and alley ways to limit the number of enemies they faced. On the roof tops, archers fired arrows into the ranks of charging orcs. Iwa and Suna shinobi engaged in taijutsu, armed hand to hand, and ninjutsu battles all over the roofs and streets.

Above it all, a massive white owl, made from what looked like clay, hovered. On its back, Deidara was looking for Gaara. "With all that chaos down there, it's hard to find him." He said into a small mike around his neck.

Near the now conquered wall, the squat figure of Sasori sighed. "Just hurry up, all right? I can't make a move down here till we locate him."

Deidara just grinned. "Then I'll get to show you why my art is superior."

Sasori growled. "You idiot, I've told you art is everlasting, so it can always be appreciated!"

Deidara was about to retort, when he saw a claw of sand grab several orcs, and crush them to death. "Got him. He's near the center of the city, the Kazekage's Tower. He has several other ninjas and warriors with him."

Sasori nodded, as he shushined, appearing near the tower. "I see him. Be prepared to attack." He said, as he moved forward. A massive metal tail, resembling a scorpion, came out from under the bottom of his Akatsuki cloak.

Gaara smashed an orc's helmet with his staff, crushing the head underneath. He whirled, parrying a kunai, while his sand consumed the Iwa shinobi wielding it, and crushed him. He turned, raising his staff to use a spell, when suddenly, his sand formed a defensive barrier around him, and his allies, as several small white birds flew at them. The birds exploded against the hardened sand, which crumpled back into the ground.

Gaara looked up, to see a man in a black Akatsuki cloak with red clouds, grinning at him, as he holds up a small clay statue of a tiger. He drops it towards the ground, and it expands as it lands, roaring as it charged them. A samurai charged forward, yelling out as he swung his katana down on it. The tiger exploded, killing the samurai and those nearby.

On the rooftops, several archers point their bows skyward, and began firing. Arrows peppered the underside of Deidara's bird, and it started to shake and veer. He hung on with chakra, as he created several small insects, which descended towards the archers. They landed, and then exploded, sending the archer's, or their corpses, flying.

Gaara growled, as he raised his staff, and whispered, "_Sir o Naur! (Stream of Fire)_" From his staff, a stream of flames leapt up at Deidara's bird, and lit the tail on fire.

While he was distracted, Sasori appeared behind him, the metal scorpion tail arching for his back, when it was blocked by a naginata. Matsuri appeared between Gaara and Sasori. "You will not touch him." She said.

"Foolish girl. Do not come between the Akatsuki and their prey."(1) Sasori said, as his tail attacked her. She parried, and struck at it, only for her weapon to bounce off.

Gaara saw this, but looked up, to see Deidara leap off the bird, before it exploded, he quickly made a new sculpture, this one actually looking like a troll. It expanded, and hit the ground, with Deidara landing on its shoulder. "Get him, my art! Show Sasori-san that true art is a blast!"

Sasori growled, as Matsuri held her ground. "I'm going to kill him." He muttered, as his tail shot at Matsuri. She parried it, before attacking Sasori. He blocked with his tail, before going for a quick stab. Matsuri leapt up, landing on the tail, and running down it.

The clay troll roared, as it raised a club, and slammed it down at Gaara. Gaara leapt back, sending his sand to grab the club, and yank it away. He held up his arms, with staff in hand, as he began chanting in Sindarin. The sky began to darken, before a lightning bolt struck at the troll. Deidara leapt off, but the troll exploded before he could reach safety. His arm was blown off.

Matsuri jumped off of Sasori's tail, and stabbed down with her naginata. The weapon pierced through Sasori's body, but made more of a 'thunk' then a 'squish' sound. Sasori turned to her as she landed on the ground. He ripped his cloak off, revealing a misshapen puppet like body. "You'll pay for that." He said, as the black cloth he wore over his mouth was removed, and his mouth opened, firing hundreds of senbon at Matsuri.

Suddenly, a large salamander puppet appeared in front of Matsuri, with an iron fan shield raised. The senbon stuck in the puppet, or ricochet off the shield. Kankuro appeared, with his own personal puppet charging at Sasori. Sasori growled, as he swung the scorpion tail at Kankuro's puppet, But as he was distracted, Matsuri flipped over Salamander, and hit the ground, before leaping, and swinging at Sasori's head. There was a 'thunk', and she landed, followed by the head of Sasori.

Gaara launched a stream of sand at Deidara, who sent a small bird sculpture at him. The model blew up, and dispersed the sand. The battle between them had been reduced to a standstill. Deidara couldn't launch as many explosives now, because of the loss of one hand. But he could still keep sending out enough to keep Gaara at bay.

Around them, Suna's defenders continued to give ground grudgingly. Each area taken by the orcs and Iwa shinobi was paid for in their blood, and loss of comrades. But Suna's defenders were also paying for their stubbornness, as they continued to lose men and ground. All ready, Orc archers were commandeering the abandoned rooftops, and firing arrows into the defenders.

Matsuri stood there, as Sasori seemed to slump to the ground. Then he suddenly fell open, and out stepped a young looking man with red hair, wearing an Akatsuki cloak. "Hmmm.... you are quite impressive." He said, as he pulled out a scroll. I think it's time to end this though."

Gaara encircles himself in a dome of sand, as Deidara's clay birds explode against it. He slowly begins to chant in Sindarin, clutching his staff tightly, as the sand began to rise around his dome slowly, it took the form of a dragon, which roared at Deidara, before diving at him. Dediara raises his hand, launching a pair of clay birds at the dragon, and destroying it. But suddenly, Gaara's sand grabs him, and slams him into a wall, then the ground, and then throws him against another wall, releasing him.

Sasori pulls out a scroll, marked 'Sandaime', and from it, he unleashes a large puppet in a brown robe, with long black hair. Kankuro gasped, before clenching his hands. "So... it was you.... you were the one who killed the Sandaime Kazekage."

Sasori smirked. "Of course. His ability to control Iron Sand was something I could not pass up." He said, as the puppet opened its mouth, depositing a bunch of iron in a sand-like form. The sand began to form, until it became a bunch of spears.

Gaara approached Deidara, who was lying there, bleeding out of his mouth. "Heh..... not bad.... kid. But... I'm not done yet." He said, as he revealed a series of bomb sculptures. "You can't.... escape me now." He said.

Gaara's eyes widened, before he used his sand, to collect all the bombs, and hurl them back at Sasori.

Sasori was about to send his puppet to attack, when he saw the incoming bombs. Quickly, he had the Sandaime Kazekage puppet throw up a wall of iron sand, which hardened into a solid wall. The explosions went off, damaging parts of the wall.

Outside, Pein's eyes narrowed. "What is taking them so long? They should have been the perfect combination to take down the Inchibi jinchuuriki. Zetsu, found out what is taking them."

The Godaime Kazekage was by the entrance, watching his men fall back, and through. One of the jounin commanders came over, with blood seeping from a slash on his forehead. "Kazekage-sama, we can't hold them back much longer."

The Kazekage sighed. "I know, but we have to wait for Gaara-san, and the others. Hold for as long as you can." He said.

Gaara's sand formed several narrow pointed spears, which blasted the wall of Iron Sand. Some of the spears were deflected, but others penetrated, and one actually got through a damaged section, and pierced the Sandaime Puppet. Sasori scowled, as he hand the Iron Sand disperse, before shooting it at Gaara, but then suddenly, he felt something rip through his body. He looked down, to see Matsuri's naginata coming out of his chest. Behind him, Matsuri grinned.

"You took your eyes off me. A bad mistake." She said.

Sasori just laughed. "Normally, yes.... but I don't need to worry that much." He said, as his cloak slid off, revealing his body to be similar to a puppets. "Your attack didn't really do anything to me." He said, as he whirled, smacking Matsuri across the face. She fell the ground, as Sasori pulled out the naginata. He slowly reversed it, so he had it pointing down.

"Now...... I will kill you." He said, as he raised it to stab her.

Kankuro was busy fighting off a group of orcs, with the few remaining defenders in the area. But Gaara was not so distracted, as his sand flew out, and grabbed Sasori. He yanked him back to face him, as sand engulfed his entire body. "No one..... threatens Matsuri-chan." He said, as the sand constricted, and crushed Sasori's body. He dropped it, and then helped Matsuri up, handing her the naginata.

She smiled, and kissed him. "Thanks."

Gaara just nodded, before turning to Kankuro. "We need to fall back!" He shouted. Kankuro nodded, and with the remaining samurai and ninja in that area, fell back.

As the orc hordes rampaged through the city, the half human, half plant member of Akatsuki slowly raised form the ground near Sasori and Deidara. He looked at the two of them. "You two look like hell." He said.

"**Definitely.**" He said again, in a different sounding voice.

Dediara growled. "W-well? You going to help us, or what?" He grunted. Sasori's head slowly turned, looking at him.

"I need a new body. It's a miracle he didn't destroy me." He said, before his eyes became lifeless, and a cylinder on his chest popped out. Chakra strings sprang from it, and attached to the Sandaime Kazekage puppet, before moving it, so it picked the cylinder up, and placed it in a compartment. The eyes lit up, and slowly, the puppet began moving on its own. "This will do for now." He said.

Zetsu nodded, as he picked Deidara up. "Leader-sama will not be pleased." He said, as they left the city.

Gaara watched, as the last defenders fell back into the tunnel with them, before he raised a hand, and closed it with his sand. He sighed, leaning against a wall, and closing his eyes. The Kazekage approached him, and he looked up.

"How many escaped?"

"About five hundred ninjas, and a little over a thousand samurai and other warriors. Maybe a quarter of our total force." He said. Gaara closed his eyes, as he shook softly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't defend your city." He said softly. The Kazekage shook his head.

"Our city.... and it was as much my fault, as it was yours. I am the Kazekage.... and I should have been able to protect my own home. For now.... let us retreat to Konoha. We will pay them back for this." He said.

Gaara nodded, as they headed down the tunnel.

_Summoning Realm_

Naruto and Hinata were sparring together, using their Sage Modes, and techniques they had learned, or even made up. In Sage Mode, Hinata was proving to be more agile, and faster, with her claws making her attacks more dangerous. But Naruto was showing increased agility also.

They both finally stopped, when each landed a 'killing' blow to the other at the same time. Both were panting, as they released their forms, and grinned.

"Another draw.... we're just too skilled to beat the other." Naruto said. Hinata nodded.

"Although, I would have had you that last time, if you hadn't have tricked me with the kiss." Naruto just chuckled.

"All's fair in war." He said. Hinata slowly moved closer, and kissed him.

"Mmmm..... I so agree." She said softly.

But before they could get farther, Fukasaku and Gin ran up to them. "Naruto! We just got a summon from Konoha! You two are needed back home, now! Suna came under attack."

They both looked at each other. "Is everything okay?" Naruto asked.

Fukasaku shook his head. "We don't know! All we know is, it's urgent!"

The two Sages nodded to each other, before running back to their cave. About ten minutes later, they met back up with the elders, with all their gear and clothing. The elders nodded, before disappearing. Not that much longer after them, Hinata and Naruto disappeared as well.

They find themselves in Tsunade's office, when they reappeared. Jiraiya, Hiashi, Fukasaku, and Gin were facing them, as they turned, and saw Tsunade at her desk. "Tsunade-sama, what has happened?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sighed. "About an hour or so ago, we received word that Suna had come under attack. That message was all ready an hour or two old, by the time we got it. In the message, the enemy forces were put at about twenty thousand, although they believe that the number is higher than that."

Naruto gripped the table, as Hinata gasped. "An army...... an army that large can easily wipe out any ninja village." He said. "There is no one army that can counter it."

Tsunade nodded. "Even if we combined the forces of Kumo, Konoha, and Suna, we would barely be able to match them. And that was before Suna was attacked. Now..... who knows." He said softly.

Naruto closed his eyes. "That is indeed grim news.......... we may have superior skill then them.... but they have creatures and warriors against whom skill makes little difference."

Hinata gently took his hand. "What can we do?" She asked.

Tsunade sighed. "The only thing we can do. Evacuate to Minas Tirith, and call on Kumo to join us." She said, standing up. "ANBU!"

An ANBU with a bull mask appeared. "Yes Hokage-sama?" He asked.

"Call the Council together." She said. The ANBU nodded and disappeared.

Tsunade sighed. "Five generations..... five generations, this village has stood. And it will fall to me, the granddaughter of its founder, to call its evacuation." She said with a heavy heart. Naruto stopped her.

"We will return to this village. I swear to you, we will." He said, with fire in his eyes. Tsunade slowly nodded.

"Yes we will." She said, as she left.

About thirty minutes later, all the Council had gathered in the Council Chamber. Naruto entered with Tsunade, Hiashi, Hinata, and Jiraiya. Naruto and Hiashi took their seats, with Hinata sitting near Hiashi. Tsunade sat at the head seat, with Jiraiya standing next to her. "Thank you all for coming so quickly. I'm afraid that I have disturbing news. Suna was recently attacked by a massive army."

They were low gasps, and murmurs around the table. Tsunade raised her had to silence them, before continuing.

"At this time, we don't know the results of the battle, or if it's even over yet. However, I believe right now, that our best course of action is to evacuate Konoha, and call for support from our ally Kumo. We will head to the recently repaired stronghold of Minas Tirith, and there make our stand against this army, if and when it comes."

One of the civilians stood up. "B-but.... this is our home. Why not defend from Konoha?"

Naruto answered for Tsunade. "Konoha is too vulnerable to attacks on a massive scale. The wall is strong, and tall, but the city is simply too large to protect with all our ninjas against an army this size. Minas Tirith is large as well, but also has its back to a solid mountain. Not only that, but the multiple layers of Minas Tirith make it easier to defend against our enemies, since we can force them to fight for each wall and gate way, instead of having our forces divided amidst the streets of Konoha. Also, this way, if they attack us first, none of the civilian property will be destroyed."

The civilian council member slowly sat down, as Tsunade looked around. "I'll be sending ANBU to begin the evacuation. All of you should return to your clans and families, and gather whatever is essential. Food, scrolls, clothing, weapons. Anything that will be useful, we'll take. Anything else, leave behind. That is all."

The council quickly dispersed, leaving the room to begin the evacuation. Tsunade closed her eyes, before opening, them, and sending her ANBU throughout the village to begin the evacuation of the civilians.

Naruto returned to his estate, where Lily greeted him as soon as he came through the door. "YOU'RE BACK!" She shouted happily, hugging him. He hugged her back, smiling softly.

"It's good to be back, Lily nee-chan. But we haven't much time. Tsuande's ordered an evacuation of the city. We're going to Minas Tirth."

"Why." Elroth said, coming into the hallway. Tayuya was right behind him.

Naruto sighed. "Suna came under attack by an army that was probably ten times their size, if not larger. Konoha can't be defended against an army that size. So we're moving to Minas Tirith. I need everyone to start packing. Clothing, food, weapons, jutsus scrolls. I need to make another stop, and I'll be back." He said, kissing Lily on the cheek before disappearing in a whirl of wind.

He appeared outside the Forest of Death, and entered. As he made his way in, he closed his eyes, and then turned slightly, heading off in one direction.

After twenty minutes, and two fights with wild creatures, Naruto arrived in a clearing. He looked around, before shouting out to the surrounding woods. "Oakbark! I need to talk to you."

All was silent for several moments, and then, out of the trees came the ent. He stopped, as he saw Naruto. "**It has been a while, since you came to visit us, little wizard.**" He said in his slow, deep voice.

Naruto nodded. "Indeed. When last we met, I asked you if you would aid Konoha, in her time of need."

"**Indeed. And I told you, that the Ents who live here will defend their home. But why do you remind me of this?**"

Naruto sighed. "We're evacuating Konoha. We can't defend the village against the enemy who will come for us. I came to see if you and your brethren would help us defend the stronghold we have chosen."

Oakbark was silent, as he closed his eyes. After several minutes, he opened them again.

"**The Ents have always been a peaceful race. We never attack in anger, unless we have been threatened.** **But this...... if this army comes, they will cut the forest down, and burn it. I will consult with the other Ents. You will have our answer..... when we are ready.**" He said.

Naruto bowed his head. "I understand. Thank you, Oakbark." He said, as the Ent nodded his head, and began walking away.

Naruto sighed, as he left, and returned home. _Even with the Ents.... will it be enough? _He thought, as he began packing his things in his room. _Illuvatar..... I need an answer. Please guide me, and tell me what I must do._ He thought.

"You must gather more men." A voice behind him said. Naruto whirled, only to find himself standing in the throne room of Minas Tirith. The man who spoke was standing at the base of the steps.

Naruo's eyes widened, as he saw who it was. "Gandalf-sensei." He whispered.

* * *

**LR: And chapter. Yes, the evil cliffhanger has struck again.**

**RS: *Sarcastically* The horror!**

**LR: Yeah.... well anyways, I need a favor. I put a new poll up, concerning Demon Dragon Rider. Please vote, and if you do, you have two votes.**

**Also, concerning point 1. If you know where I got this line from..... you get the satisfaction of knowing that you knew where I got this line from. Isn't that great!?**

**Readers: *Sarcastically* Yippee.**

**LR: Whatever. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Please review.**


	41. Evacuation

**So, welcome to my new chapter of Wizard of Kitsune. Sorry about no fun stuff being here. My creative juices in that department are running low, so I'll just stick to talking a little.**

**Anyways, for those of you who liked the war, thank you, and I'm glad I could please you. I did get a few reviews, that in truth, made sense. I did sort of powered down the abilities of both Gaara, and** **the Suna ninjas, in my story. One reviewer pointed out that Gaara, or the Suna jounin could use a few well placed jutsus, or massive sand waves to crush the orc army.**

**This is true, but at the same time, there are three problems wrong with that as well.**

**1. If I do that, the battle lasts all of ten minutes, and I just lost the chance at an epic battle.**

**2. Due to the sheer power of any jutsu capable of doing that much destruction, it would have depleted their chakra faster, thus leaving them open to those who could survive or counter said techniques. **

**3. Due to the sheer number of Orcs, only Gaara would have made a real dent in their army, with his Sand Tsunami attack.**

**So, to those of you who were upset by my lack of continuity, I am sorry, but I do have some reasons now why such attacks would be ill advised to use. I hope that this satisfies you, and that you may actually continue to read my story.**

**Now, on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**Evacuation.**

Naruto found himself no long in his room, but in a white, ethereal plain. Standing before him was his sensei for several years, Gandalf the White.

The old wizard nodded at Naruto, as he stepped forward. "It is good to see you again, my young apprentice. You have grown much since I last saw you."

Naruto smiled as he bowed his head. "It is only because of your teachings, and guidance, sensei."

Gandalf sighed, as he approached Naruto. "I wish this could just be a friendly discussion, but there isn't much Valar and myself have been watching the events in this world unfold. As things stand..... the World of Men will fall."

Naruto clenched his fists. "Are you sure about this?" He whispered.

Gandalf slowly nodded. "Yes...... you do not have men enough.... you need more warriors, if you are to turn the tide against Morgoths puppet, and his forces."

Naruto shook his head. "There are none. The daimyos of Fire, Lightning, and Wind conscripted every militiamen and man or woman capable of bearing arms. Every ninja capable of combat is already armed, and standing by. There is no one left." He said.

Gandalf smiled faintly. "You know.... I recall Elrond, Elroth's older brother, telling me about his discussion with Aragorn, during the Great War of the Third Age. When Mordor was attacking Minas Tirith. Rohan was riding to their aide, but it wouldn't be enough. But Elrond told Aragorn of an army he could recruit. You know of this."

Naruto slowly nodded. "The Men of the Mountains. Warriors cursed by Isildur to never rest, until they had fulfilled their vows to fight for Gondor. Aragorn recruited them to his side, and destroyed Mordor's forces at Pelennor Fields. But... how does that help me here? To my knowledge, there are no cursed armies that swore to aid my ancestors."

Gandalf slowly nodded. "True, true. But there is still an army you can call to help you in this war. In the northern lands, there lies a small country. I'm not sure of its name, but it is said to be led by a Holy Priestess, who can see into the future."

Naruto slowly nodded. "I've heard of it. The Land of Demons. The priestess name is Shion."

Gandalf nodded. "Well this land is rather unique. For some reason, a great amount of magic still dwells there. And through this magic..... many souls of those who were not ready to move on have gathered."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Are you saying.....?"

Gandalf nodded. "These spirits are waiting for one who can free them.... who can help them move on to the next life. Many of them are warriors who felt that they died dishonorably, and cannot move on till they have restored their honor."

Naruto looked down. "B-but.... who am I, to call upon them? I'm not a king, or a daimyo."

Gandalf smiled. "But that.... is where you are wrong, my young friend. You are descended from a line of kings. You are descended from Aragorn, the High King of Gondor. Royalty flows through you, and as such.... you can gain the allegiance of these warriors."

Naruto slowly looked up. "......... I understand. But I do not like leaving Konoha in her hour of need." He said softly.

Gandalf nodded. "I understand, Naruto. But you must do this to protect Konoha. We have watched Madara's forces grow, and the army sent to Suna was only a quarter of his forces. When he attacks, he will launch an army three times larger against you. Only an army of those already dead will be able to stop him from claiming victory here."

Naruto closed his eyes, before opening, new determination shining. "Then I will tell the Hokage about this." He said.

Gandalf slowly nodded. _And now.... the fires have been lit within him. A new king is born._ He bowed to Naruto.

"I'm afraid my time is up here. I have told you what you needed to know. But know that I am proud of you.... and I will see you again, one day." Gandalf said, as he slowly faded away. The white plain faded back into his room.

Naruto stood there for a few moments, before getting up, and leaving his room. His destination being the Hokage's Office.

_Suna_

Smoke and flames rose over the walls of Sunagakure no Sato, as the Hidden Shinobi village was put to the torch. The bodies of the dead had been stacked, with the Orc commanders and Iwa shinobi being given proper funerals, while the remaining orcs, and the bodies of Suna's warriors were added to the food stockpile of the orc hordes.

Pein looked at Deidara, and Sasori, who had managed to repair his badly damaged Hiruko puppet. "You failed to retrieve the Ichibi jinchuuriki." He said, emotionless.

Deidara bowed his head. "He was stronger than anticipated. As was those supporting him."

Pein turned, as he looked over the desert. "By now, the survivors will have run to Konoha. They will be informed of our strength, and be ready to counter it." He said.

Sasori shook his head. "They would have been ready for us anyways. And besides, you haven't fought against them yet."

Pein nodded. "True. But still.... I do not like the idea of fighting a well informed enemy with a reduced force." He said, turning, only to find himself looking at Sasuke Uchiha.

"You won't have to." The young Uchiha said, indicating over his shoulder. Behind him, a larger force of orcs, Iwa, and Ame shinobi stood. "Madara-sensei watched the fight, and dispatched me with your reinforcements."

Pein nodded. "And what about you? What are your orders, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke bowed his head. "I am under your command. I was sent to watch how to command an army, so I may do so in the future."

Pein nodded. "Very well. Order the troops to set up camp. We'll move out in two days time...... and we shall burn Konoha to the ground."

Sasuke smirked. "With pleasure." He said, as he turned, and walked away.

_Hokage's office, Konoha_

Tsunade starred at Naruto, like he had grown a second head. "Let me see if I get this straight? You want me, to permit you to lead a small force to the Land of Demons, in hopes of summoning an army of ghosts, or whatever, to come and fight for us. And all this right when we have a massive battle on our hands?"

Naruto nodded. "I know it sounds crazy, but-."

"No." Tsunade said, as she went back to packing up some papers. Naruto growled softly.

"This will help increase our chances against the army to come. If we let this chance go by, we'll have little chance of surviving the upcoming battle, let alone defeating Akatsuki for good." He said.

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto, how can you suggest that you go on some half assed mission, when we need you the most? You, Hinata, and Jiraiya are the only ones with Sage Mode, which will really help in the battle to come. Konoha needs you."

"What I'm doing is for Konoha!" Naruto shouted, moving in front of Tsunade. "I wouldn't ask this of you, if I didn't believe it would help. Please, Hokage-sama. Let me do this." He said.

Tsunade just looked at him, before closing her eyes, and sighing. "The Land of Demons will be very hard to reach. It lies west near the border between Earth and Wind." She turned away. "Who are you taking with you?"

Naruto smiled softly. "I was planning on taking Hinata, and possibly Elroth and Tayuya as well."

Tsunade sat down. "Fine..... but Naruto. This better be worth it."

Naruto nods. "I promise, I'll be back, Hokage-sama. I won't fail Konoha."

Tsunade nods. "All right then. Get going. If you're not gone by tonight, then I reversing my decision." She said.

Naruto nods, as he runs off, to tell the others, while Tsunade sighs, and sits back. "I need some sake, and bad." She whispered, pulling out a bottle, and draining it.

_With Gaara, and the survivors of Suna_

The surviving defenders from Suna had exited from the secret tunnel some ten miles south east of Suna. Immediately, they had continued running, heading north east, so as to put some distance between them, and the army that had conquered their home.

Now, they were resting within the borders of fire country, readying for their next few hours of journeying.

Matsuri was busy training with a few samurai, who were showing her the full abilities and kata of the naginata she was now using.

Gaara smiled, as he watched her train. He was busy molding sand in various shapes. He stopped, when someone approached him from the side.

The Kazekage bowed his head. "Gaara-san..... I.... I wish to thank you... on behalf of Suna, for helping us."

Gaara looked at in slight surprise. "........ but........ Suna fell. Why are you thanking me for failing to defend it?"

The Kazekage sat down next to him. "I......... many of us thought about what Matsuri-san said....... about how you were treated. We didn't deserve you coming to help us, and..... yet, you still did. You helped save more lives than we would have on our own. For that..... you have my gratitude."

Gaara smiled softly, as he turned to look at Matsuri. "...... thank you." He said, as he stood up, and walked over to Matsuri.

The brown haired chuunin stopped, as he came over, and smiled at him. "You need something, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara shook his head, as he hugged her. "Not really." He said, kissing the top of her head. "Just let me be here right now."

Matsuri nodded, as she hugged him back. Meanwhile, Kankuro was sitting nearby, fiddling with his puppets. He stopped as he watched them.

"Why can't I get a girl?" He asked himself, as he went back to his puppets. That is until, a rather beautiful Suna kunoichi walked by. He immediately grinned, as he stood up, and followed her. "No time like the present."

Ten minutes later, he was sitting back down, a huge red hand mark across his face.

_Konoha, Main Gate_

Naruto stood at the gate, with Hinata and Tayuya. Elroth had been walking with them, but had been stopped by Faorl, who was in Konoha with half of his Rohirrim. The other half was at Minas Tirith with a garrison of five hundred ninjas, and the civilian refugees from Suna.

Eventually, the Dunedain Ranger came riding up. Except he was on the back of a large, pure white horse. Tayuya whistled, as he reigned the horse to a stop next to them.

"Nice horse." She said, gently petting its side. Elroth grinned.

"Thanks. I told Faorl we were going on a long journey. He gave me this horse, so I could keep up. She is descended from the Mearas, the greatest of horses millenniums ago." He said, as he gently stroked the horses neck.

Hinata giggled, as the horse sniffed her hand. "What's her name?"

"Well...... I thought Arwen.... in honor of my niece, and Naruto's ancestor." He said.

Naruto smiled. "A fine name." He said.

"I agree." Came a voice behind them. They all turned, to see Lily coming over, a pack on her back.

Tayuya looked at the pack. "Where you going, short fry?" She asked, using her nickname for Lily. The Hobbit girl just nodded out the gate.

"I'm going with you four. I'm getting tired of being left out of all my little brother's adventures. And I can help out." She said, as she moved next to Arwen.

Naruto shook his head. "It's too dangerous. We're going to be right on the fringe of enemy territory."

Lily growled. "NO! I'm going with you, all right? I'm sick and tired of always watching you run off, and being worried that you're going to not come back. This time, I'm coming with you." She said, as tossed her pack to Elroth, before nimbly jumping onto the horse behind him.

Naruto sighed, as he closed his eyes. Hinata gently took his hand. "Naruto-kun..... she just worries about you. Let her come with us." She said softly.

Naruto nodded. "All right. But stay close to one of us." He said. Lily happily nodded, as Naruto turned towards the gate. He took a deep breath, before nodding.

"Let's go!" He shouted, as he rushed out, followed by Hinata and Tayuya. Elroth grinned, as he whispered to Arwen, and the white horse reared, before running off.

Meanwhile, Itachi and Alicia were with Tsunade. After receiving the report of Suna's fall, and the enemies numbers, she had asked the two former agents of Akatsuki to come, and tell her what they could.

"From what Gaara told me, the enemy struck with at least 5,000 ninjas, and 20,000 of these..... 'orc' creatures, among other things. While they managed to reduce their numbers, Suna was overrun in less than three hours." Tsunade said, reading off the report Gaara had sent, after the survivors from Suna had stopped.

Itachi nodded. "Madara will have more. I was never shown, or told the exact location, but he told me that he was breeding an army unlike any the world had seen. If I was to guess........ we could have anywhere between 50 to a 100,000 of these warriors. Naruto has probably told you all that he knows about these warriors. They don't have chakra, and are not physically strong. But their sheer numbers, utter brutality, and the fact that they don't care how many they lose in battle are what make them dangerous."

Tsunade just stared. "An army of over 50,000. There have been very few armies to ever match that number and most were armies of samurai. Even with the ability to use ninjutsu against them..... our army would barely be able to hold their own." She said softly.

Itachi nodded. "Madara also tried to experiment with infusing some of the orcs with chakra. But he kept most of his dealings and work with them to himself. It seemed he never fully trusted me about this."

Alicia sighed, as she leaned back in her chair. "Join the club. I was his closest confidant, and I still wasn't let in one quite a few things. He kept everything close to his chest. Guess in that way, he was pretty smart."

Tsunade nodded. "Maybe. Thank you for this info. You best finish packing, as we are evacuating the village to Minas Tirith tomorrow." She said. Alicia and Itachi nodded, before they both disappeared back to the Uchiha compound.

Kisame was in the clan armory, when the two of them came home. He was busy sorting through weapons, sealing away the good ones, while tossing aside others. He was going through a rack of swords, when he stopped, as he found one buried behind others. He began to tremble slightly, as he freed the sword, and held it up. "I-it can't be." He whispered.

Itachi and Alicia came into the armory. "Kisame, we........ Kisame?" Itachi asked.

The former Seven Swordsman turned, holding up a two handed long sword. The blade was blue, with the sides of the blade looking like the waves of an ocean. The hilt was white, with black cloth wrapped around it.

"This..... this was.... this was my sensei's sword." He said softly. "Kenuo.... 'swordfish'. It was named that way, because the hilt was made from the nose of a swordfish. My sensei..... he was considered one of the greatest swordsmen ever........ if anything, he inspired the creation of the Seven Swordsmen, even though he was never a member."

Itachi nodded. "I remember....... it was my father..... he brought that sword home, when I was only six. Told us how he slew a Kiri ninja, and took the sword from his body. He tried to use it afterwards, but...... it would only lead to him getting cut. The same happened to many other Uchiha, who tried. Eventually.... it was left here. I.... I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Itachi looked down, as Kisame held the blade tightly. He slowly looked up, before his grip relaxed. "Don't worry about it.... Itachi." He said.

He then smiled softly, as he felt a tug from the blade. He slowly held it up, before handing it to Itachi. "I wanna see if you can use it." He said, with a grin.

Itachi hesitated, as he took the sword. "Are you sure?"

Kisame grinned. "There is no one else I trust with this sword. And if you can't wield it, at least I can pay you back for these?" He said, indicating the bite marks on his neck.

Itachi nodded, as Alicia backed up. He held the sword, and then slowly began to swing it. The sword moved easily with him, as he increased in speed. The blade began to make a whooshing noise, like the waves of an ocean.

Eventually, Itachi stopped, as Kisame clapped, and Alicia hugged him. He looked at the blade, before looking at Kisame, who grinned. "Take good care of it." The shark like man said, as he went back to packing.

Itachi just stood there, before looking up. "Kisame........ thank you. I will treasure this blade." He said softly.

Kisame smiled. "I know you will.....brother." He said, as he finished, and went to his room.

Several hours later, a stream of civilians, shinobi, and riders of Rohan began to exit Konoha. Tsunade watched, as the people left the village, before looking back at the monument.

"Grandfather..... granduncle...... Minato...... I promise, we will return. Konoha is our home." She said, as she turned, and leapt down, to meet with the ANBU escort for her. She nodded to them, as they headed for the gate.

Almost four hours later, the first of the evacuees from Konoha exited the forest, and gasped, at what they saw. The trees around the once proud White City had been cleared, leaving about a mile of open country between the forest, and the city wall. The great city had been cleared of debris, the walls and gate repaired. Many of the buildings, once collapsed, or overgrown with wildlife, now were whole once more.

From the towers, the banners of Konoha, Suna, and even Kumo fluttered in the breeze. Large trebuchets, and ballistae dotted the walls, which were patrolled by samurai and shinobi.

The stream of civilians and shinobi from Konoha made for the gate, and entered. They were quickly directed to where they would be staying, and living, until they could return to Konoha.

When Tsunade finally arrived, Shizune quickly came over to her. "Tsunade-sama, Yugito Nii arrived here yesterday, with a small force of Kumo shinobi. She wishes to speak to you, as soon as possible. She's waiting in the corner of the courtyard."

Tsunade nodded, as she entered, and dismissed her ANBU. She made her way through the crowds of people that were heading out for the various temporary homes. The courtyard was at least fifty feet by twenty feet, and the side opposite the large gate was the base of the mountain that Minas Tirith's back was to.

In one corner, twenty Kumo shinobi waited, led by Yugito. She bowed to Tsunade, as the blonde Hokage came over. "Hokage-sama. I bring word from the Raikage, and the Daimyo if Lightning. They've all ready drawn their forces out of Lightning, and will arrive here in two days. They'll be bring at least 3,000 shinobi, and 10,000 samurai. The rest of our forces are remaining with the civilians in our land."

Tsunade nodded. "Thank you, Yugito. Your news is most welcomed." She said. Yugito nodded, before turning to the shinobi with her. They moved off towards one of the barracks set up for the shinobi and samurai forces.

Tsunade made her way along the main road of Minas Tirith, passing through the gates, till she reached the very top. She turned, and walked out along the long battlement spur, that jutted out from the city, towards the east.

She looked around, seeing for miles from this point, before sighing, as she turned back to a partially restored tower. She looked up at it, before turning to Shizune, who had followed her.

The raven haired medic nin looked at the scroll left by Naruto. "According to this.... it was called the Tower of Ecthelion, named after the king who began construction of it. It served as the throne room for the kings of Gondor, and as a watch tower. We thought it would make a good command point, and.... a last stand."

Tsunade nodded, as she entered. "I want Ibiki and Kakashi in here as soon as possible. We need to go over some battle plans, to share with the forces from Lightning when they arrive." Shizune nodded, as she headed back down, while the female Hokage entered the hall, and looked around. She slowly walked down the hall, looking at the regal statues that lined the sides of the hall.

_So..... these are the ancestors of Naruto's family._ She thought, as she came to the dais at the end. She looked at the two thrones there. One at the top, made from white marble. The other, near the bottom and to the side, was carved from black marble.

She reached out, and gently ran a hand over the black throne, before sighing, as she turned, and sat down in it. She closed her eyes, as she slumped over. _Naruto..... be safe._

_Border of Fire Country, next day_

The group of five had pushed themselves hard the previous day, stopping only to rest at night. Arwen had proven the endurance of the Mearas, by not needing to stop at all, and keeping pace with Naruto, HInata, and Tayuya, who had stuck to hopping from tree branch to tree branch.

They had camped near a small village that was a short distance from the border. Now, the group stared over the border between them and Kusa.

Naruto checked the map. "Demon Country should be one the other side of Grass, Rain, and Bird country(1). We'll need to be careful. Ame is no friend of Konoha, and we'll be right along Iwa's border the whole time."

The others nod, before they cross the border.

Using back roads, and avoiding major villages, the group crossed both Grass and Rain country. They stopped for a short break on the other side of Bird country, which was an ally of Konoha, after Naruto, Neji, and Hinata had saved their daimyo from a ninja trying to take over the country.

Naruto kept looking around the forest clearing they were in, as Hinata and Lily worked together to make a small, quick lunch. Tayuya growled in irritation. "Jeez, what are you looking for? You keep acting like you're expecting something."

"I'm watching for enemies." Naruto, said, not looking at the red head.

"What enemies? We passed through Rain no problem, and I think we would have heard if Bird fell." Tayuya grunted.

"That's just it. We got through Rain way too easily. Almost no ninjas on patrols, and no soldiers or militia. Which means that their borders should have tight security around them." Naruto said, as he looked back the way they came.

Elroth nods. "Yeah. I'm kinda surprised to. You think they would have had some border guards, or.... something." He said, stirring the fire.

Lily and Hinata finished making the lunch, and were about to pass it out, when Naruto suddenly tackled Lily. An arrow soared right through where her head had been, and struck one of the travel packs. About twenty orcs, and five Ame shinobi suddenly appeared, charging at them.

Naruto cursed, as he jumped up, flinging a kunai. "Split up! Drawn them into the forest!" HE shouted, as he headed in one direction. Elroth and Lily ran off in another direction, while HInata and Tayuya also split up. The orcs and Ame shinobi divided up.

Naruto quickly made a shadow clone, which stopped, and hid, as he continued to run. A few seconds later, the clone's memories came back, as it had attacked. He was facing two jounin, judging by their skills. He turned, and drew his staff, holding it out, as he shouted, "Naur Thoron! (Fire Eagle)"

A burst of flame erupted from his staff, forming into an eagle, as it leapt at the emerging jounin. One dodged to the side, while the other ran through some hand signs. "**Water Style, Water Bullet jutsu!**" He launched a blast of water from his mouth, which destroyed the eagle of fire.

Naruto leapt forward, swinging his staff at the jounin who had ducked to the side, causing him to jump back. With that moment of freedom, Naruto drew the mithril broadsword on his back, and got ready. "C'mon." He said, grinning.

Hinata found herself with two ninja after her as well. Using her Byakugan, she tracked them, before she leapt into a tree, and waited. The two shinobi shot past her, but stopped, when they realized they could find her.

"Where'd she go?"One of them, a kunoichi, asked.

"I don't know, but we should capture her. We could get Ame the Byakugan, and she as pretty hot, so she'd probably be some fun." The other said with a leer. That leer disappeared, replaced with extreme pain, as Hinata dropped behind him, and delivered a Juuken strike straight to his heart. She turned and made a 'bring it' gesture, taunting her other opponent.

Tayuya found herself dealing with the last ninja, and five orcs. She grinned, as she faced them, flute in one hand, and ax in the other. "Oh, I'm about to show why you f#$%-ers shouldn't mess with Tayuya of Konoha." She said.

Elroth and Lily found themselves against the remaining 15 orcs. Elroth and Lily stood close together, blades drawn, as the orcs grinned, before charging.

_Naruto's fight._

Naruto blocked a kunai with his staff, as he slashed at the ninja's mid-section. The ame ninja jumped back, as Naruto whirled, swinging his staff down at the other ninja, who tried to attack his back. The ninja screamed in pain, as the staff smacked him right on the collar bone, and he jumped back. Naruto turned, using his sword to parry a kunai thrust, before he slammed his staff head into the ninjas stomach, and blasted him back with what he had nick named the 'Wizard's Blast'. The ninja, hit in the stomach by a blast of magic, was shot into a tree, groaning in pain as he hit the ground.

Naruto grinned, as he looked at the two. "Is this really the best Ame has to offer? Or did the civil war there mean quick promotions, that weren't entirely deserved?"

The one Naruto had hit with his staff growled, as he made hand signs. "You'll regret that!" He shouted, as lightning surrounding him, and he charged at Naruto.

Naruto dodged the first couple of punches, but then one managed to clip his shoulder. Instantly, he jumped back, grimacing in pain, as his left arm seized up, and he dropped his staff.

"Ha. See you now understand what I can do. My affinity for lightning lets me channel it through my body, and disrupt the nervous system in whatever part I hit." The Ame jounin taunted, as he moved to attack.

Naruto just growled, before swinging his sword at the jounin, who rushed in too fast. The blade cut deep through the ninjas clothing, and flesh, leaving a rather large wound. The ninja stumbled back, only to stop, as Naruto's blade tore through him, and exited his back.

Naruto pushed the ninja off his blade with his foot, before turning to the other jounin, only to see he was gone. Naruto sighed, as he looked at his arm, which he was slowly getting feeling into again. "Well.... that was fun." He said sarcastically, as he sheathed the sword, and grabbed his staff with his right hand.

_Hinata_

Hinata and the kunoichi were in a high speed taijutsu battle. Hinata, using her more flexible and agile Hebi no MIzu Juuken, found herself fighting against a fast paced taijutsu style. The Ame kunoichi she was fighting used quick strikes, and kept moving around Hinata, never staying in one place for more than a second.

Hinata growled, as another of her strikes was blocked. _This woman is too fast. But maybe if I catch her off guard._ She struck again, and the kunoichi dodged to the right. Hinata suddenly released something up her sleeve, and one of her long elf knives shot out of her sleeve.

She grabbed it, and swung hard, catching the Ame kunoichi across the face. IT left a long cut, while Hinata drew her other knife from her other sleeve.

The kunoichi touched the wound, and growled. "That's it! You're dead!" She shouted pulling out a kunai, and charging Hinata.

Hinata blocked the attack, before attacking with her other knife. The kunoichi pulled out a second knife, and went for an overhead strike. Hinata stepped in, blocking the attack by stopping her arm with her forearm, while slashing with her left knife. The Ame kunoichi jumped back, but her midriff was still cut.

Hinata grinned, as she readied herself for the next attack. The Ame kunoichi looked at her, before she pulled out a second kunai. The two stood there, before charging.

The two became a swirl of limbs and blades, as they engaged in a mixture of taijutsu, and blade fighting. When they finally broke apart, both of them had cuts and slashes covering their clothes and bodies. The Ame kunoichi charged, but Hinata sidestepped, shoving her into a tree trunk. The Ame kunoichi hit the tree, and accidentally gutted herself with her own kunai.

Hinata closed her eyes, and bowed her head, whispering a silent prayer, before rushing off to find one of the others.

_Tayuya_

Tayuya buried her ax into the neck of one of the orcs, before jumping back, pulling the ax, and dead orc body with her. Several kunai entered the body, missing their original target.

She kicked the body off her weapon, before back flipping away from a sword slash from one of the orcs. She landed on a low branch of a tree, where she slammed her ax into the trunk. She pulled out her flute, before grinning.

"Goodbye." She said, as she began playing the flute. The orcs and chuunin began charging her, but suddenly stopped, as the music reached their ears. Suddenly, they were paralyzed, unable to move, as Tayuya leapt down, still smirking.

"How do you like my melody? I infuse some chakra into it, so that the notes reach a certain frequency, that paralyzes you for about... ten minutes." She said, as she drew out her ax. "Now....... time to meet whatever god you believe in." She said, as she slew the orcs, before turning to the Ame shinobi. She raised the ax, only to get sent flying back by a sudden punch. She rolled on the ground, quickly getting back to her feet, as the chuunin smirked, and tilted his head, revealing an ear plug.

"Never leave Ame without them." The ninja said, before charging her, drawing a kodaichi. Tayuya blocked with her ax, before shoving back, and swinging at him. He jumped back, but when he rushed to take advantage of her being out of position, Tayuya continued turning, and as she came back around, she stabbed the shinobi.

Her ax, a 2nd Age Dwarven MIthril Piercing Axe, had been designed to hack and slash like a regular ax. At the same time though, the blade was curved, and very narrow, which meant that even in areas to close or narrow for ax swings, the weapon could still be used for piercing attacks.

The crescent tip of the blade, managed to pierce the Ame shinobi's skin, before he jumped back, holding his wound. He glared at her, before going through hand signs. "**Wind Style, Hurricane Dragon Jutsu!**"

The wind around him began to swirl, before forming into a massive whirlwind. From this whirlwind, a large dragon suddenly rose up. The dragon growled at Tayuya, before lunging at her.

The red haired kunoichi dodged to one side, but the dragon still managed to slash her left arm. It came back for another attack, as she got to her feet. She quickly rushed at the shinobi, who was still standing there, holding the last hand sign. Tayuya grinned, as she rushed at him, the dragon closing in on her. Suddenly, in her place was the Ame shinobi, whose eyes widened. "Substitution." He whispered, before the dragon hit him head on, and shredded his body.

Tayuya panted slightly, grinning in victory. "Ha. Shows you not to underestimate the basics." She said, as she headed off to find the others.

_Elroth and Lily_

Elroth and Lily found themselves hard pressed. The fifteen orcs they had been facing had forced the two of them back, keeping them defensive the whole time.

Elroth parried an attack from one, while Lily ducked under a club strike from the orc she was facing. The two of them ran, Elroth covering Lily, seeking a new position. Elroth turned, parrying a strike, and quickly managing to gut the orc he had blocked. Lily slashed an orcs throat, as Elroth threw his long knife, taking a third orc in the neck.

Elroth looked over his shoulder, seeing a decline in the landscape, with the trees becoming more tightly packed. "That way!" He yelled to Lily.

They moved down the hill, with the trees limiting the orcs movement in chasing them. Elroth turned, keeping Lily behind him, as he held the orcs off, since the now more tightly packed trees kept them from getting to his flanks or rear.

Elroth met the first orc with an overhead block, followed by a slash at his legs. The orc tripped, and fell, hitting the ground. Elroth quickly finished him off, before raising his blade, and blocking. He kicked the orc , knocking him back, only to have a third orc leap over, and attack. He parried the first few blows, before slashing the orc in two.

Suddenly, an arow slammed into Elroth, smashing through his right shoulder. He stumbled back slightly, gripping the injured area. As he looked up, he saw a few of the orcs had fallen back, and drawn their bows. Now, one of them aimed for Lily, who was fighting off another orc.

Lily blocked an downward slash of the ax being wielded by her opponent. As she shoved his weapon away, she heard a grunt to her side. She finished the orc off, and glanced over, seeing Elroth there, still fighting. She nodded, as she turned to the next orc coming at her, not seeing the second arrow that had pierced Elroth through the side of his body.

Elroth continued fighting on, despite the two arrows in him. He managed to block an sword swing, but as he killed that orc, another got in, and stabbed him in the leg with a spear. Elroth nearly cried out in pain, as he dropped to one knee. He yanked the spear out, and stabbed it's wielder with it. That was when the third arrow took him in the chest, knocking him onto his back.

Lily turned, as she heard Elroth hit the ground. She just stared, before turning, her whole frame shaking in rage. With a roar of pure anger, she leapt at the next orc, savagely stabbing it several times, before moving onto the next one, ignoring the gash from the sword that sliced open her arm.

On the hill, one of the orc warriors aimed an arrow at her, when suddenly, a kunai broke the string. From the trees, Tayuya came charging out, her ax taking off the nearest orc's head. Naruto and Hinata, who soon joined them, moved on to the other archers, as Tayuya charged down the hill, killing every orc in her path in a blind fury.

In a matter of seconds, the last orcs lay dead, and the four warriors who finished them were panting. Tayuya turned to Elroth, who was lying on his back, blood seeping out around him.

"ELROTH!" She shouted, rushing to his side, and quickly looking over the wounds. Hinata and Lily soon joined her, as Hinata began working on healing him, and Lily trying to staunch the flow of blood.

Elroth weakly grinned at Tayuya. "Hey....... did we....win?" He panted out.

Tayuya nodded. "Yeah.... we got them." She said, gently stroking his head.

Elroth nodded weakly. "Good....." He looked at her eyes, as she tried to stop from crying. "Don't worry..... I won't.... I won't.... think you're weak..... if you cry." He said.

Tayuya let the tears fall, as she grinned half heartedly. "You always knew what to say to cheer me up." She said. He just smiled.

"Yeah......" He whispered, as he closed his eyes. He slowly opened them. "T-tayuya..... I.... I know I've said this, but.... I..... I love you..... I love you so much." He whispered, as his eyelids flickered.

Tayuya shook him. "Don't worry. You'll have plenty more times to say it." She said.

Elroth slowly nodded, as his eyes began to close. "I.... I feel so tired." He whispered.

Tayuya hugged him. "Just stay with me.... please, stay with me." She whispered, holding him. "Listen to my voice.... please, stay with me."

Elroth smiled, as his eyes closed. "Always." He whispered, before his head fell limp.

* * *

**Oooohhh..... I'm evil, aren't I? Did I just kill Elroth off? And what about Konoha? Well....... you'll have to wait till next chapter! MUHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHA!**

**1. I don't know, or remember exactly where the Land of Demons is located. So, to make things interesting, I located it to the west, just beyond the Land of Birds.** **This means it's sandwiched between Wind and Earth.**

**And if you can guess what I based my last scene with Elroth off of..... I'll mention your name next chapter.**

**Also, one of my readers named RedxEyes has a poll up. Please check it out, and vote on it.**

**Please Review. Reviews let me know if I made mistakes, if you liked it, or if you didn't. They also feed my soul, slowly giving me the strength I need to eventually RULE THE WORLD! MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHA!**

**Ain't I a stinker?**


	42. Help Me

**Welcome to** **chapter 42 of Wizard of Kitsune.**

**Now, a lot of you were pretty close, or did get what the scene with Elroth was based off of. For those of you I didn't tell, it was based of Boromir's death scene at the end of the Fellowship of the Ring.**

**Here are those of you who got it, or were close enough: Glory of Dawn, Trey178, Belthasar, fierio, Kasch (though you were kinda shaky on it), and Dragon Man 180.**

**Congratulations to all who got it. And to everyone else, good guesses, good tries.**

**If I forgot your name, then please let me know in a review or PM, and I'll mention your name next chapter.**

**One last bit of business. wolves134 is in search of someone to help him with his/her fanfic idea. So if you have some spare time, or whatever, just head on over, and give him/her a hand, that would be great.**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**Help me**

Naruto sat next to a roaring fire, which was to keep the chill of the night away. He slowly stirred the flames with a branch, until he heard someone moving behind him. He turned, to see Hinata approaching him.

Behind her was a second fire. Next to it, Elroth lay, almost unmoving, save for shallow breathing. Tayuya was next to him, gripping his hand, while Lily gently rubbed his flushed and sweat covered forehead.

Hinata sat next to Naruto, and sighed, as she took the ration bar handed to her. Naruto turned back to the fire. "How is he?"

"Not good..... but not bad either. Me and Lily managed to heal his wounds, but...... he still has a fever. I've done my best, but I'm no Tsunade, and I'm too tired from the fighting and healing his wounds to try and break the fever with magic."

Naruto nods slowly, as he just stares at the flames. "..... you know...... he and Lily..... they .... they've been with me since the beginning. I trained with them, and.... they're like brother and sister to me."

Hinata hugged him. "I understand. They were your family, when you had none. Don't worry. Me, Tayuya, and Lily will make sure he comes out all right."

Naruto slowly nodded. "I trust you, Hime. I know he will be." He tossed the stick into the fire. "We should all get some rest. I'll have clones watch the forest, and Elroth." He said, as ten clones appeared, and took up sentry positions around them.

Tayuya was sitting next to Elroth, not letting go of his hand, as she just watched him. Next to her, Lily sighed, as she put a wet cloth on his forehead, and put the bowl of water aside.

"Tayuya..... we can't do anything else for him. You need to sleep." She said.

Tayuya didn't even look at her. "I'm fine." She said.

Lily was about to protest, when Hinata placed a hand on her shoulder, and shook her head. Lily sighed, and left Tayuya alone.

The red haired flute player slowly leaned forward, and kissed Elroth's lips. "You can't die, Elroth-kun. I need you....... you brought me back to my sister, and....... and you saved my life, and gave me love..... please...... please, get better." She whispered.

Naruto sighed, as he heard all this, while dousing the flames of the fire he had been next to. He made sure the embers were out, before moving next to the other one, and setting out his bedroll. Hinata set hers next to him, and snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and the two of them fell asleep.

Lily watched the night sky above, counting stars, as she slowly slipped into sleep as well. Only Tayuya remained awake, keeping her vigil over Elroth.

_Next morning, border of Demon and Bird Country_

The small group was moving forward, at a slower pace than normal. Naruto was carrying Lily, while Hinata was holding Elroth on Arwen's back, checking his condition, and doing her best to help him break his fever. Tayuya was next to them, watching and helping as best as she could.

Naruto sighed, as they passed the border, and reached the country of their destination. "All right. We'll take a break for lunch. Then we'll head to the capitol, and talk to the daimyo, or whoever is in charge."

Tayuya helped get Elroth down, who stirred slightly, and mumbled something. Hinata sighed, as she got off.

"Maybe now, I can do some real good." She said, as she moved over to help Elroth.

Naruto looked around, as Lily began setting up some cold food for them to eat. He couldn't place it, but it felt like they were being watched.

"**You sense it too kit? I feel like there are beings nearby, but.... I can't entirely place them.**" He said.

Naruto nods. He looks around again, and turns back towards the others, when he hears the sound of a branch shifting. He whirls back around, kunai all ready flying to the location. There's a thunk, as it strikes the tree trunk near the noise.

Naruto readies another kunai, as the others quickly get ready for trouble, after seeing him toss the kunai. "Okay, whoever is out there.... show yourself."

As he finishes, twenty figures emerge from the trees, and from the grass. Each is armed with a bow, with an arrow drawn, and ready to fire.

Naruto quickly sees that his group is at a disadvantage. The enemy outnumbers them, and the bows will certainly turn them into pincushions before one of them can even start a jutsu. Naruto slowly lowers his kunai, and the others stand down.

One of the warriors approach. All of them wore mottled green cloaks, under which they wore white battle kimono's, and slightly baggy green/blue pants. Each is armed with a yumi (samurai bow), and a naginata (samurai pole weapon with a curved blade on the end).

The one approaching Naruto is different though. He wears a dull dark blue cloak, and instead of a naginata on his back, he has a katana and wakizashi at his side. Naruto decides this man must be their commander.

The commander of the group approaches. "You enter our lands uninvited." He says roughly, as he looks at them all, hand on his katana.

Naruto bows his head. "Forgive us, but we have a gravely important mission. We were coming to find the leader of this country, to ask for permission to explore this land, and complete our-."

"Shion-dono knows why you're here. You will accompany us to meet with her." The man said, as he turned, and walked back to his forces. Naruto sighed, before looking back.

"Wait.... we need help, for our friend. He's got a high fever." Naruto pointed to Elroth.

The man looked over his shoulder. "....... if the Priestess wishes it, it will be done." He said, before snapping his fingers. Instantly, the 19 other men assume positions around the group.

Naruto sighed, before nodding back to the girls. He helped them to secure Elroth to Arwen's saddle, and then they headed off, escorted by the mysterious warriors.

Four several hours, they traveled, with Elroth still hovering in a fevered unconsciousness. The cloaked warriors refused to let them stop, forcing them to treat him on the move, as well as eat and drink.

Eventually, they arrived at the capitol of the Land of Demons. It was a small city, leading towards a fortress like temple, that was backed against a mountain.

The commander pointed to it. "That is the temple of the High Priestess, Shion. You will meet with her, and she will decide your fate." He said, as they continued onward.

Naruto looked at the others, and gave an almost unnoticeable nod. They all nod back, except Lily, who just grips the hilt of her sword.

They move through the city, and reach the massive gate in the wall surrounding the temple. It slowly creaks open, allowing them admittance. The group enters, and the gate closes behind them.

All around them are warriors and guards dressed in white battle kimonos, and blue green pants. These men, instead of cloaks, wear tall blue hats. Almost all are armed with yumi and naginata weapons, except for the commanders, who have gold sashes. They carry katana and wakizashi swords.

All eyes are on them, as they are escorted towards the steps leading up to the temple. There, they are stopped, and are forced to give up their weapons. Naruto hands over his mithril broadsword, and pouch full of kunai, shuriken, and other such implements. Hinata does the same with her pouch, and twin long knives. Tayuya gives up her ax and flute, Lily her sword, and Elroth's weapons are left tied to the saddle.

Two of the warriors pull Elroth off Arwen's saddle, and carry him up the stairs, behind the group.

At the top, ten warriors stand guard outside the main doors. With a nod, they open the large wooden doors, allowing admittance into a large hall.

Lily and Tayuya discreetly look around, as they enter. The hall is lit by torches in wall brackets, and chandeliers with candles. At the end is a small dais, with a throne on it. In this throne sat the priestess.

The priestess was a young woman, about the same age as Naruto and Hinata. She had long blond hair, and purple eyes. She wore a royal looking purple priestess robe, as well as a simple gold crown.

The leader of the cloaked men knelt down, and bowed to her. The others did as well, forcing Naruto's group to do so. Only those holding Elroth, and Elroth himself remained standing.

"Priestess Shion. We have brought those who invaded our land before you." The commander said.

The priestess looks over the group. "....... you did well, to bring them so quickly. Bring their leader before me." She said.

Naruto was pushed forward, and he approached the throne, stopping behind and to the side of the commander. He bowed in respect.

"Priestess-sama. I am Naruto Namikaze, jounin of Konoha." He said softly.

Shion looked at him, before answering. "I know who you are, Namikaze. And I know why you're here."

Naruto didn't look up. "Then you know our errand is urgent." He said softly.

Shion stood up, and walked to the side of her dais. She stopped, staring at the wall, before looking at him. "I know that you have come uninvited into the lands that I rule over, and protect. You are at war with Iwa, Ame, and their allies. And that your presence here could lead to them attacking my people. By all rights, I should have all of you executed." She said simply, her eyes hard.

Tayuya growled, and would have stood up, if a sword hadn't immediately pressed against her throat. Shion looked at her.

"You..... your impatience will kill you. Don't test me." She said. She turned her attention back to Naruto.

"As for this errand..... I have foreseen what it is you wish to do. I have the gift to see into the future." She said. "And I can tell you, that your journey will end in tragedy. The place you seek, is known as the Canyon of the Doomed. No one who has gone there has ever returned."

Naruto looked at her. "Please, Priestess-sama. We must do this, to protect our village."

Shion looked away. "The concerns of your village are not mine. I will do what I must to protect my home. And you being here threatens to bring war." She said, as she turned away. But suddenly, she stiffened, as eyes lit up.

_She saw smoke pouring from a ruined city, as shinobi from Iwa and Ame, along with strange, monstrous creatures poured through the streets. She saw shinobi and warriors lying dead in the streets. Innocent civilians were cut down, ripped apart. The monsters, and shinobi that were attacking the city beheaded both the dead and living captives._

_Then a man appeared, a single eye glowing red, with three black tomoes. He laughed maniacally, as the city burned around him. Slowly, his one eyes filled her entire vision._

_Then, that eye turned into a burning eye with a slit like pupil. A demonic voice filled her head_. _**You will be next!**_

She gasped, almost dropping to her knees, as the vision faded. Gasping, she looked at Naruto, who looked back at her.

"You saw.... didn't you?" You saw what will happen, should you kill us. A city burning...... it's people dead." Naruto asked.

Shion slowly nodded. "And a man.... a man with one red eye. That turned into a flaming eye. And a voice, that told me....... that we would be next." She finished.

Naruto nodded. "What you saw.... was the destruction of Konoha, Kumo and Suna's forces. The only army that has a chance of stopping the enemy from sweeping through the rest of this land, and killing all of you. If you don't help us..... you'll doom your people."

Shion, still breathing heavily, looked at her soldiers. Each one was watching her. She looked up, out a window, to see her country, her people. Slowly she looked at Naruto. "What must I do, to protect my land?" She finally asked.

Naruto nodded. "I need medical aide, for my companion. He has had a high fever for some time. He needs rest, and healers. And we need directions, to this Canyon of the Doomed."

Shion slowly nodded, as she turned to the side. A female servant in a kimono appeared, and rushed over to Elroth's side. The two men holding him, helped carry him away.

Tayuya slowly looked up. "I would like to stay with him." She said softly. Shion looked at her, and slowly nodded. Tayuya quickly rushed after them.

Shion looked back at Naruto. "Tonight, you will rest. Tomorrow, I'll provide a guide, to lead you there. But he will not enter. It is death to do so." She said.

Naruto nodded. "Thank you, Priestess-sama." He said, bowing. Hinata and Lily did the same.

As they turned to leave, Shion's voice stopped them. "Please....you may call me Shion." She said. Then she turned, and left through a door behind her throne.

_Minas Tirith_

The survivors of Suna's defenders entered through the gate. Almost immediately, medic ninjas descended upon them, to heal any wounded.

Gaara, Matsuri, Kankuro, and the Kazekage were escorted to the throne room, where Tsunade sat in the black marble throne at the base of the dais. She looked up, as they came.

"Gaara! It's good to see you again." She said, standing up.

Gaara, Matsuri, and Kankuro bowed. "Hokage-sama. We have returned with the survivors of Suna. I'm sorry that we failed to defend it." Gaara said softly.

Tsunade shook her head. "Don't worry about it. As long as you're back, we'll have a chance to stop them, and retake Suna." She looked at the Kazekage. "You have my word, we will." She said.

The Kazekage smiled. "And you have my word, Tsunade-san. As long as one warrior of the Land of Wind breathes, this city will not fall." He said.

Tsunade smiled back at him. "Good to hear. For now, all of you, rest. We still have work to do, and can use the extra hands."

The four ninjas bowed, and left. Tsunade turned to Shizune, who stood nearby. "Report?"

"We have placed barricades and traps through the city. Caches of weapons, and medical supplies have been placed in key points of the city. Also, we have begun issuing the mithril weapons out. Now's as good a time as any to see how they fare." Shizune said.

Tsunade nodded, and Shizune continued. "The medic nin are standing by, and ready to receive wounded. The civilians have all been sent to the upper levels here, while our forces occupy the lower. We have gathered plenty of rubble for the defensive siege weapons. All in all.... we're about as ready as we can be, Tsuande-sama."

Tsunade nods. "I want all troops to make sure to stay in top condition. Train, eat well, and rest. We'll need everyone if we're going to win, or.... at least hold out long enough for Naruto to return."

Shizune nodded. "I'll inform the troops." She said, as she headed off.

Tsunade sighed, as she sat down again. She closed her eyes, relaxing slightly, until the door opened again.

She stood up, as the Daimyo of the Land of Fire entered. The man was tall, but was showing signs of his age. He had ruled Fire Country for over thirty years, when his father had been assassinated when he was 23. Now, at 56, he was a master swordsman, and one of the most respected daimyo in the Elemental Nations.

Tsunade bowed to him, but he waved at her to stop. "Please, Hokage-san. Do not bow. I was never one for that sort of thing, unless it was necessary." He said.

Tsunade nodded, as she stood straight. "What do you need, Daimyo-dono?"

The daimyo sighed. "........ I wanted to talk to you about something." He said, as he turned and walked over, to look at one of the statues dotting the sides of the halls.

"I.... I've hear tales...... about one of your ninjas. Naruto Namikaze, or, as others call him....... the 'Wizard of Kitsune'."

Tsunade nodded, as she approached him. "Yes? What about him."

The daimyo turned, looking at her. "I want to ask some questions, about his heritage."

_Konoha, Forest of Death_

The village of Konoha was silent, save for the occasional sound of wildlife. The village had been almost completely abandoned of sentient life.

The exception was in the Training Ground #44, the Forest of Death. Deep in the forest, the large Ent Oakbark stood in the clearing, surrounded by several other Ents.

Oakbark slowly looked around at them, rumbling in Entish. "**My friends..... my fellow Ents.** **Long have we lived here, watching the world go by. We have lived in peace,** **allowing the Men to fight themselves. Their concerns have not been ours. But now..... things are different. A great evil is rising in the West, and if left unchecked, it will not only slaughter Men.... but it will destroy us, and the Forest we call home.**"

Several of the other Ents rumbled, and Oakbark nodded. "**Now.... now is the time, for the Ents to decide something that they have not decided for over an age. Will we go to war, or will we wait, and try to weather things out?**"

The Ents began to rumble, as the vote was taken. When they were done, Oakbark nodded. "**So be it**." He said.

_Demon Country, next day._

Tayuya sat by Elroth's bed, gently gripping his hand. All ready, his fever had lowered, and they had managed to get him to drink, and eat a little. She smiled happily, as she squeezed his hand.

Outside, Naruto, Hinata, and Lily were prepping for their journey. A guide waited in the courtyard, to escort them to the Canyon of the Doomed.

As they finished packing, Shion came to see them off. She looked at them, before sighing. "I do not know what you believe you can do. As I said, no one has ever survived that accursed place."

Naruto checked his broadsword, staff, and Anduril. "We have to try. This could be the only way to save our village, and the world." He said.

Shion turned. "Very well. We will watch over your companions. I pray for your safety, and swift return.... even though I believe I will not see you again."

Naruto nods, as he, Hinata, and Lily exit the room, and quickly go to join their guide. With a final look back at the Temple, the group sets off.

The guide turned, and led them north, out of the city, and towards the mountains. They travel most of the day, moving through forests, plains, and eventually, rocky mountain paths. They only stop once, for lunch.

As the sun was halfway down, the guide stopped. They were along the side of a small mountain, looking down into a large valley between mountains. At the end of the valley, the trees and grass suddenly stop, and an eerie green glow seems to seep form the rocks.

The guide points to the glow. "That is the entrance of the Canyon. This is as far as I go." He said.

Naruto nods. "Thank you. Please, wait for us here. If we do not return in a day's time, you may assume the worst, and return home."

The guide nods, as he begins to set up his own small camp, while Naruto, Lily, and Hinata press on.

Night had fallen, by the time they reached the canyon entrance. The group stopped, looking towards the entrance.

"Should we enter, or make camp?" Lily asked nervously.

Naruto sighed, as he shook his head. "We can't waste any time. Every hour lost is an hour more the enemy has to fight our friends and allies." With that, he started towards the entrance, only to stop, as a chilling wind, and a dark voice wash over him.

Hinata places a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto-kun?" She asked softly.

Naruto shook himself, and turned to her. "It's nothing." He said, as he touched her hand, smiling softly. She nodded, and the two entered, followed by a slightly mumbling Lily.

They traveled through the canyon, which was illuminated by the soft, eerie green glow emanating from the very earth around them. A soft mist hovered above the ground, covering their legs and feet.

About fifteen minutes after entering, Naruto put a foot down, only to hear a crunch. He glanced down, only to wish he hadn't. The skeleton of a human being, clad in armor, lay there. Further ahead, the mist began to part, revealing more and more skeletons.

Hinata and Lily gasped, as Naruto took a deep breath. In him Huan spoke.

"**Do not be afraid. The ghosts will not attack yet. They will wait, till they can all watch.**"

_That really comforts me. _Naruto thought to the fox, as he continued on.

The number of skeletons increased, the further they went along. Soon, every step was a crunch, or a snap. The trio had to watch their footing, lest they injure themselves by falling, or tripping over the bones lying on the ground.

After an hour of traveling, the canyon walls began to grow apart, until they came to a wide open space. Naruto stopped, as he felt a strong pull of magic. He slowly looked around, drawing Anduril as he did. Hinata drew her knives, and Lily her sword, as they moved further in.

Suddenly, a ghostly voice echoed through the canyon walls. "_So.... more mortals come, seeking to try and harness the power of the Dead?_"

"**Perhaps they have come to make sport of us?**" Another voice said.

"_Or to take our treasures_?" A third said.

Naruto, Hinata, and Lily looked around, until a figure materialized before them. The figure wore samurai armor, and carried a kanabo(1). But his body and clothing not covered in armor was rotten, decaying.

"_**You have entered the Realm of the Dead. And we, the Dead who dwell here, do not appreciate trespassers.**_" The ghostly warrior said, as more and more ghostly warriors appeared.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight before him. They were surrounded by thousands of armored warriors, and shinobi from every nation of the Elemental Nations. All of them appeared to be in some form of decay, some of which so much so, they were little more than skeletons clothed in rags, or armor.

One shinobi, wearing a torn flak jacket, and a Konoha headband, approached them. "You were fools to come here. Do you have any last words?"

Hinata readied to defend herself, until Naruto stopped her. "Yes, I do." He said. "I am Naruto Namikaze! Son of Minato Namikaze! Descendant of Aragorn, son of Arathorn! I am descended from noble blood, and I can set you free!"

Almost as one, the ghosts stopped. They all looked at each other, before one, a samurai who had a gash across his throat, growled.

"_**How can you free us?**_" He said. Naruto turned to him.

"You all are here, because you feel that you did not fulfill your oaths in life. That you died with dishonor, and are unable to rest, until it has been restored. Fight for me, a descendant of royal blood, the son of a Hokage! Fight for me, and restore your honor! Then you can leave, and return to your homes!"

The warriors mumbled to each other. Hinata looked over at Naruto, her eyes showing the terror she was barely controlling. "N-Naruto-kun......" She whispered.

Naruto squeezed her hand, as the samurai they first ran into approached them.

"_**How do we know we can trust you? How do we know that you aren't tricking us into serving you?**_" He asked.

Naruto held his hand to Anduril, and sliced his palm open. "I swear to you, upon my blood, that I am not tricking you. Please...... help me. Help me, to protect my home....... and let me help you all to finally be at peace."

The warriors were silent for several moments. Then, another Konoha shinobi slowly moved forward. His hair was spiky, much like a certain jounin in Konoha. His clothes were ripped, revealing a slash across his stomach, done with a small blade.

The ninja stood before them, before kneeling, and bowing his head. "I..... Sakumo Hatake........ will fight for you."

"Hatake? As in.... like Kakashi Hatake?" Naruto asked in surprise. Sakumo nodded.

"Yes. He.... is my son." The former White Fang said.

At the sight of Sakumo agreeing to help him, more warriors and shinobi stood before. Naruto smiled, as they promised their weapons and services to him.

_Minas Tirith_

Night had fallen, but not all was peaceful over the White City. Earlier that day, a scout had come rushing in. When he had finally been able to draw enough breath to speak, he informed the leaders of Kumo, Konoha, Rohan, and Suna, of what had him so distressed.

"I spotted the enemy forces marching towards us. At least 100,000 warriors, maybe more." The scout, an Inuzuka chuunin, reported.

Tsunade took charge. "How far away?"

"About a day's march. They'll be here by tomorrow afternoon."

Tsunade nodded. "Then it is time. Prepare for war."

Now,, as the night air hung over them, the allied forces prepared for war. Sentries and look outs patrolled the walls. Final caches of supplies were put in place. Seasoned veterans counseled their younger comrades, as families wished their members who would be fighting good luck.

In one house, Ino was snuggled against Chouji's chest, hugging him, while he had his arms wrapped around her shoulders. His ax lay to one side, along with the Akimichi battle armor he now wore.

Ino slowly stroked his chest. "Chouji-kun....... I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked.

"For.....for not seeing you sooner...... back in the Academy..... I'm sorry for how I treated you." She said, feeling ashamed.

Chouji just chuckled, as he stroked her back. "Don't be. You love me, and that's what I care about.... not what happened in the past. Let's just worry about the future." He said softly. Ino looked up at him, before leaning up and kissing him.

Sakura and Lee were doing the same thing, except they were laying on the roof of a building. They held each other, vowing that no matter what, they would stand by each others side in the battle to come.

Kiba, Kin, Akamaru, and Keiki were sitting around a table in another home. Akamaru and Keiki were snuggled together, and occasionally, one would give the other an affectionate lick. Meanwhile, Kiba seemed really anxious about something.

Kin noticed when he checked the pocket of his pants for the tenth time. "Kiba-kun? Is something wrong?" She asked.

Kiba took a deep breath. "No..... yes..... no. Well.... I..... I.... I don't want to go into battle tomorrow.... without letting you know how much I feel about you." He said. Slowly he got up, moved next to her, got onto one knee, and pulled a box from his pocket. He opened it, to reveal a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Kin just sat there, stunned, before she tackled him to the ground, and kissed him passionately. Kiba returned the kiss, the ring, and the looming battle, both forgotten.

Neji and Tenten were sitting close to each other, going over Tenten's weapon supply. Ever since they had started dating, Neji had taken a greater interest in weapons, and had learned how to help Tenten clean and care for them. Now, they sat, talking softly, as they worked. Neji leaned over, and gently kissed her cheek. She smiled, and returned the kiss on his lips.

Haku and Kimimaro were just silently watching the moon, Haku snuggled against Kimimaro, while sitting on his lap. His arms were protectively wrapped around her as he leaned over, and nuzzled her neck.

Shikamaru sighed, as he moved one of his Shogi pieces. Temari thought for a moment, before moving one of her own. Shikamaru looked at the board, before looking at her. She looked back at him, and shrugged. "What?"

"Nothing." He said, as he studied the board. Temari sighed, as she sat back.

The former Suna kunoichi loved Shikamaru to death. He was like her, and yet, her complete opposite. She was energetic, he was lazy. She was tough, he was tired. They both were strategists, but Shikamaru was a long term thinker, while she lived more in the moment.

Their love life though had felt like it had stagnated. They would kiss, hold hands, and snuggle, but there was nothing more then that. He seemed content to stay in this rut they were in, and she wanted more.

Shikamaru continued to study the board, before looking up at her. "This is too troublesome." He said, swatting the board to one side, and grabbing her in a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened, as he kissed her, before he pulled back.

"S-S-Shikamaru? What was that?" She asked, breathless and stunned.

Shikamaru was panting slightly. "That.... is what I've wanted to do for over a year now, but have been too lazy to do. But not tonight. Tonight, I'm going to show you how much I love you." He said, before kissing her again, even more so then before. She responded eagerly, as he picked her up, and carried her to the nearest bed.

Gaara was siting on the edge of the third level of Minas Tirith, with Matsuri next to him, her head leaned against his shoulder. They simply sat there, enjoying each other's company, their hands entwined.

Kurenai and Kakashi lay in bed, holding each other. Kakashi smiled softly at her, kissing her lips. "I don't ever want to know what my life would be like without you." He said softly.

Kurenai smiled. "Don't worry..... you'll never find out." She said, her hand stroking his cheek, an engagement ring glittering on her finger.

Anko sighed, as she leaned against a wall, watching the forest. She closed her eyes, but opened them, when Iruka leaned against the wall next to her. "Big day tomorrow." He said, looking at the sky.

"Yep." Anko said, looking up as well.

"Will be tough to sleep."

"Yep."

"........"

"......... just ask all ready." She said, grinning as she looked at him.

Iruka turned, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as he pressed her against the wall.

Itachi and Alicia stood side by side, looking at the moon above. "We won't be much help tomorrow, until night falls, or until they come inside a building." Alicia said.

"I know." Itachi whispered softly. Alicia stroked his hand.

"You're worried about Sasuke, aren't you?"

Itachi nodded. "I don't want to lose him.... but at the same time, I know that he will not surrender. Madara will have poisoned his mind, and heart..... something that I feel I started."

Alicia hugged him. "Don't.... don't blame yourself. You did what you needed to do to protect him."

Itachi just nodded. "I..... I know.... but I love him...... he's my brother." Itachi said softly, a tear falling from his eye.

Alicia kissed it away, before she kissed him. "Itachi-kun.... I'll do whatever I need to do, in order to make you happy. If that means capturing Sasuke, just ask."

Itachi looked at her, before kissing her. "No..... Alicia.... my loyalty is to you, and to Konoha. I will do what I must." He said softly.

In the throne room, Tsunade was about to open a bottle of sake. The day had been long, and she felt tired, tired from all the stress of preparing for the upcoming battle tomorrow. She was about to take a sip, when Jiraiya came in. He stopped in front of her, as she looked up at him.

"Jiraiya? Is something wrong?" She asked.

Jiraiya just looked at her, before looking down. "I.... I need to tell you something.... something that I've kept bottled up inside for too long." Jiraiya paused for a moment, before he took a deep breath.

"I love you. I've loved you since we were freaking Academy students. Every day, when I wake up, I pray to Kami, asking her to protect you. I know that you will never feel the same way, and I'm okay with that. I've realized that you will never love me, because I wasn't as smart, or as talented as Orochimaru, or as kind and gentlemanly as Dan was. I've crushed my feelings, and become someone that I know you would never want, to make sure you were happy, and that I didn't screw things up for you. But I can't hide it anymore. I just needed you to know that, in case something happened tomorrow."

Jiraiya stood there, panting, as if what he had done was the most physically exhausting thing he had done. He couldn't bear to look Tsunade in the eye. When she didn't answer, Jiraiya turned to leave. "I'm sorry." He said, as he started to go. But a feminine hand on his arm stopped him.

"......why? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

Jiraiya turned. "Because you are a goddess, who deserves a man who can be everything you've wanted, or deserved. A rich gentleman, who has natural talent, and is smart, and can give you the world. That's what you deserve.... and I could never be any of those things."

Tsunade stood there, before she slapped him. But the blow had none of it's usual power behind it. "BAKA!" She shouted, before she began punching and beating his chest. "BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

She kept yelling, and beating his chest. Jiraiya just let her, until her blows and voice became weaker. Soon, she was crying against his chest, and he held her close.

Eventually, her crying stopped. Jiraiya looked down to see she had fallen unconscious, probably from the stress of the day's events, and from the sudden outburst she had just had . He sighed, as he gently picked her up, and carried her to her bed. He gently set her down, but found that she was still gripping him, preventing him from leaving. She whimpered, saying his name softly. He closed his eyes, sighing, before he slipped into the bed. She snuggled against his side, wrapping her arms around his chest. He wrapped his own arms around her, and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Hime." He whispered softly, as his own eyes closed.

One by one, the inhabitants of the city fell asleep, leaving only the sentries awake. The next day, they would fight for their lives. For some, this was their last night. But for now, they enjoyed their last few hours of peace.

* * *

**And chapter. Wow..... I don't know what happened, as I hadn't planned any of this last part here. But, at 12:13 A.M., this just seemed like such a good thing to write out.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had planned to update Wizard and Demon one more time each, before Christmas, since I may not be on much after Christmas for a little bit. You know, enjoying the presents, and stuff.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. And in case I don't update this one again before Christmas, then Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year!**

**1. Kanabo: The kanabo is a large club, usuaqlly covered in metal studs. In the Orient, devils and demons were said to carry the kanabo, instead of the pitchfork the West uses. The kanabo is a weapon of the samurai, and is jsut as dangerous as a katana or naginata, considering the fact thisin the hands of a skilled wielder, it's just as agile as said weapons, along with the fact that it can easily break bones, and shatter weapons.**


	43. The Siege of Minas Tirith

**In my last chapter, most of you seemed to focus on the fluff at the end in your reviews. Glad you all liked it, as that was actually spur of the moment.**

**As for those of you who mentioned the Army of Undead...... well...... some of you liked it, some of you didn't.**

**Sorry guys. But, it seemed like a great idea, especially to help cement something that will happen, that Dark Nexus started with his prologue, and I've been thinking about since then.** **I hinted at it in my last chapter, or the one before it.**

**Anyways, guess I should stop blabbering, and start writing, huh? On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

**The Siege of ****Minas Tirith**

The morning sun slowly rose into the sky, shining down upon the White City. Banners of Konoha, Suna, and Kumo gently waved in the breeze. A bird chirped, as it flew down from a roof, and off into the forest.

All this peacefulness was a stark contrast to the activity happening within the city streets. Civilians were rushing upwards, moving to occupy the upper levels of the city. Shinobi and Samurai form three of the five main Elemental Nations rushed about, making the final preparations for war. Wall top mounted trebuchets were loaded with large pieces of rubble, or exploding barrels. Ballistae were being oiled, and readied for combat.

Tsunade, the Raikage, Kazekage, and the three daimyo of Wind, Fire, and Lightning were directing their forces, with Tsunade in overall command, as her forces were the largest, and possibly the strongest.

"Make sure that there is a barricade set up in the streets leading to the gates of each level. We want to be able to slow them down as much as possible, if they should breach the walls." She told an ANBU, who bowed his head, and shushined away.

"Have Kirabi and Yugito be ready to use their biju. They'll be able to wreak some serious havoc on the enemies forces, especially if they're packed in." The Raikage told one of his jounin, who nodded, and ran off.

Tsunade turned to the daimyo. "Form what Naruto told me, that gate ismade of an incredibly strong material, that our enemies will have a tough time getting through, if at all. So they'll probably try to come over the walls. The first two ranks of defenders along the walls should be samurai archers, followed by a rank of shinobi." The daimyo nodded, and relayed these plans to their generals, who spread the word amongst the samurai warriors.

Sakura tightened one of the black leather gloves she wore to control her chakra, when she used it to enhance her strength. She grinned, as she watched Lee test his bo staff, made from the special weights he wore around his legs. "You ready for this?" She asked.

Lee smiled, as he slid the weights back on his legs. "Always. Just stay close." He said, giving her his 'nice guy' grin.

Haku adjusted her battle kimono, and reached for her modified hunter nin mask, only to find it in Kimimaro's hands. He grinned, as he moved to her, gently lifted her chin, and kissed her, before he gave it to her. "For luck." He said.

"For luck." She responded with a grin.

Chouji was sharpening the blade of his ax, while Ino checked her weapons supplies. She looked at him, smiling nervously. Chouji smiled back, as he placed the ax on his back, and came over to her. He pulled her close. "Don't worry. Just stick close to me." He whispered.

Ino nodded. "And you do the same."

Tsunade turned, to see Jiraiya standing a distance away, looking at her. She held his gaze, before looking away, and heading off.

Jiraiya looked away. When he had awaken that morning, Tsunade was gone from the bed. He had looked for her, but she had been avoiding him, and he came to one conclusion. She didn't feel the same way.

He sighed, as he headed to his assigned position. _I should know she wouldn't feel the same way. And I didn't expect her too...... so why does it hurt so much_? He thought.

Tsunade closed her eyes, as she stood in a dark alleyway. She shuddered slightly, as she looked back towards where she knew Jiraiya would be at. _........ I always thought you were a pervert....... I've hurt you so many times..... and yet....you love me_? She thought, before shuddering again.

That morning, the warriors spent getting ready. Samurai meditated, or sparred, while shinobi checked their weapons, and rested. The civilians huddled in the upper levels, waiting, and watching.

As noon passed, and the afternoon began, a shout went up form one of the look outs. Soon, more shouts were raised.

The trees around the city has been cleared for at least one thousand feet, allowing them a good view of anyone who approached. Then, the forests started up again. Currently, loud roars, and the thunder of thousands of marching feet could be heard, as some of the trees were disturbed or knocked over.

Then, from the trees, the first ranks came into view. Hundreds of armored orcs, carrying crude weapons and shields, all moving in formation, and chanting as they marched.

For most of the defenders, it was a shock, as they had not seen orcs before. It was if the Gates of the Underworld had opened, and demons had poured forth.

To those who had trained with Naruto, and knew more about the history of Arda, the shock was lessened, but not by much.

The army continued marching out, as banners arose. Some bore strange markings, which resembled crude eyes, and were topped with skulls of animal and human victims. Others were banners of Ame, and Iwa.

Large catapults, siege ladders, and even towers were being rolled form the trees, as more and more orcs, and shinobi exited the forest. They slowly formed into massive battalions, covering much of the clearing to the north and south, as they advanced on Minas Tirith.

The defenders were now extremely nervous, as they saw the numbers of their enemies. The samurai warriors stood firm, as they're training had readied them for any battle, to accept death, and to even seek it.

But the shinobi were not so lucky. For them, death was a part of the job, but they still feared it. They began to murmur, and look nervously to each other.

The massive army formed up in front of Minas Tirith, and halted. From its ranks, several figures strolled forward.

Tsunade stood above the gate of Minas Tirith, as the figures moved forward. Tsunade could see they all wore the cloaks of Akatsuki.

In the lead was a figure that Jiraiya recognized. _Yahiko._ He thought.

Pein looked up at Tsunade. "Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of Konoha." He said emotionlessly.

Tsunade nods. "Yeah, that's me. What do you want?"

"Simple. The complete and total surrender of those within this city. For Konoha, Kumo, and Suna to submit to the alliance of Ame and Iwa, and for the jinchuuriki of the Nibi, Hachibi, Ichibi, and Kyuubi to be handed over to us, so that my lords will can be done." He said.

Tsunade growled. "And why would I do such a thing? Give me one good reason to believe that you can beat us here." She said, along with several shouts of 'Yeah!', and 'Come get some!'.

Pein looked over the wall. "Tsunade-san, surely you jest? As you can see, my army is many times stronger then yours. We have creatures and beings you've never faced before. And even without all that..... you cannot hope to defeat me. I am a Pein, wielder of the Rinnegan, and a god amongst mortals. I could destroy this city with one attack, if I so wished." He said.

Tsunade growled. "Then why don't you? Or is it because you can't, without risking your 'masters' prizes?"

Pein showed a hint of annoyance. "Fine then....... you have chosen death." He said, as he turned away, with the other members of Akatsuki.

Tsunade gave one final parting shot. "IF WE DIE, THEN WE DIE FREE! FOR FREEDOM!" She shouted.

The defenders roared out, raising their weapons into the air. Cheers rose up from the upper levels, where the civilians watched.

Pein snorted, as he reached his lines. "Let us give them something to cheer about. Fire the catapults." He said to his orc commander.

The orc grinned, as he turned. "CATAPULTS!" His shout was echoed down the line by other orcs, as the catapults were moved a bit closer, and then released.

The defenders saw this, and prepared for the bombardment. But what rained on them wasn't rocks, or boulders, but severed heads.

The heads of samurai and shinobi from Suna rained down upon the defenders, who cried out in fear and disgust. The Suna defenders saw this, and began to shout out in anger.

Tsunade growled. "They want to waste our time trying to scare us? Well, we won't waste theirs. RETURN FIRE!" She shouted.

All over the city walls, the trebuchets were aimed, and fired. Most were loaded with large boulders, or pieces of rubble. But a few were loaded with large barrels of oil, with exploding tags set on them.

The boulders and barrels crashed amongst the orc and shinobi horde, flattening dozens. The exploding tags on the barrels went off, creating massive explosions that killed dozens of orcs, and injured more.

The orc catapults began returning fire, launching large boulders. The boulders impacted against the walls, or ripped through the walkways, killing or maiming defenders. Some over shot the walls, impacting against the second level.

Tsunade saw a boulder coming at her, and she reared back, and punched it, shattering it to pieces. Down the line, Kakashi threw a kunai with an explosive tag, destroying another.

Sasuke growled, as he watched. "Why aren't we advancing?" He muttered, as he looked towards where Pein stood. Konan was standing near the man, while Sasori and Deidara, and Hidan and Kakuzu were taking command of the flanks. Sasuke, Zetsu, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu were stationed near Pein's position, and were given the task of getting the Hachibi, while the others took their assigned jinchuuriki.

Zetsu looked at Sasuke. "Patience. It will come."

"**He's right! We should be advancing!**" Zetsus other side said.

As if hearing them, Pein nodded to the Iwa commander, and Orc commander. They both turned, ordering their forces forward.

The siege towers began rolling forward, pushed by trolls. A battering ram was being run towards the main gate, while orc warriors and shinobi advanced.

Tsunade, seeing the enemy begin their advance, turned to look down the wall. "READY THE BALLISTAE!" She shouted.

Along the wall top, large ballistae were loaded with their large bolts, most of which were covered in siege grade explosive tags. Their crews began working the cranks that shifted the aim of their weapons, so they were pointed at the incoming siege towers. Other members began turning different cranks, to draw back the bow rope and the bolt.

The orc warriors continued their advance towards the wall, only stopping to move around any boulder that crashed down in their path, ignoring the screams of pain from their brethren who were crushed under said pieces of rubble.

Along the wall, samurai archers nocked arrows to their bows, and raised them up, waiting for the command to fire. Behind them, the shinobi tensed, ready to begin flinging kunai, shuriken, and jutsus.

On the ground, the orcs continued their advance, as Iwa and Ame shinobi prepared their own weapons and jutsus. Trolls continued pushing the siege towers closer to the wall, closer to giving the orc warriors a way up the wall, and to the defenders

Tsunade raised a hand. "Steady! FIRE!" She shouted. As one, the ballistae and samurai archers fired.

Orcs raised their shields, as arrows rained down upon them. Some of the arrows deflected off the shields, but most stuck into shields, armor, and flesh. Dozens of orcs were dropped.

Several of the ballistae impacted with a few of the siege towers. The explosive tags detonated, reducing the wooden and metal towers to rubble, and sending orc bodies flying. A few other bolts deflected off the armor, and exploded in the air, or on the ground, killing dozens of orcs.

The ballistae were quickly being reloaded, and the archers and trebuchets continued their own barrage. But the orc catapults were doing their own damage, as they continued to launch boulder after boulder at the walls and defenders of Minas Tirith. On the ground, the orc archers found their range, and began unleashing their own barrages of arrows.

Tenten was stationed along the southern part of the wall, near a ballistae, when the first volley of orc arrows began raining down upon them. She was saved by the body of the samurai archer in front of her, who fell with two arrows in his neck, another in his head. She gaped at him, before turning, to see a majority of the ballistae crew had been killed as well. The ballistae was being aimed at a tower heading for that section of wall, but with the crew reduced, they would never be able to aim it, and fire in time.

The bun haired kunoichi rushed over, as the crews frantically tried to aim the ballistae. She grabbed the winch for drawing the rope back, and began frantically pulling it, as the tower drew nearer.

The crews aiming the weapon worked frantically, as Tenten finished drawing it back, and readied to fire. The tower was within twenty feet of the wall, when Tenten released the bolt.

It tore straight through the large ramp/door, and exploded, decimating the top of the siege tower, and raining blood and debris over those nearby. Tenten panted, as she saw the result of her work.

At the gate, the battering ram was brought up, and smashed into the gate, only to bounce off. Above, archers began pouring arrows down on the orcs below. The orc warriors tried to raise their shields, and fire arrows back, but the angle gave the samurai above the advantage. The area in front of the gate was soon filling with the bodies of orc warriors, and the battering ram soon lay amongst the bodies of its crew.

Pein watched impassively, as his orc warriors attempts to breach the gate were ineffective. "Hmmm....... it seems our ram isn't enough to deal with that gate." He said, as he turned to his Iwa commander. "What about your sappers?"

"No good. Unlike Suna, where it was just a barricade of rocks and wood, this gates been reinforced. Heavily. It would take us a lot of firepower to breach that gate, and there's no guarantee we would be able to set up the explosives without them noticing." The man said.

Pein growled. "Then we shall take the walls, and open the gates from within." He said, as his siege towers rolled up to the walls.

Along the wall, the first siege towers stopped, and lowered their ramps with loud crashes. Orc warriors poured forth, jumping at the samurai and shinobi. Immediately, there were clashes, as swords, spears, axes, clubs, kunai, and other weapons met in combat, their owners seeking to end the other's life.

With Kimimaro guarding her against any enemies, Haku was raining senbon after senbon into the orcs coming from the tower near them. She aimed for any spot to paralyze even a part of her targets, and give the samurai and shinobi near them a chance to take them down.

Tenten was currently hurling large amounts of weapons from her scroll at the opening of another tower, while Neji stopped enemy projectiles, and warriors, from reaching her.

Ino used her **Mind Destruction Jutsu** on what appeared to be an orc commander. He immediately turned, and began striking at his nearby fellow orcs, who cowered before him, until another commander came, and rallied them. Chouji was a blur, striking at every orc within reach with his ax, removing weapons, heads, and limbs from enemies.

Shikamaru caught several orcs in his **Shadow Possession Jutsu**, allowing Temari to blow them away with large blasts of wind from her fan. The orcs were sent flying off the wall, to fall to their doom.

Kurenai managed to put a small group of orcs, that had a force of samurai pinned, into a genjutsu, allowing the samurai to slaughter them. Kakashi was behind her, killing everyone orc within reach with kunai, and blows that could shatter bones. A group of orcs rushed towards him, as he made several hand signs. "**Lightning Style, Lightning Wolf jutsu!**"

A large amount of lightning appeared in his hands, causing the orcs to stop. Just as suddenly, a wolf made of lightning leapt out, and struck the group, arcing between each orc, and electrocuting them. The group fell dead, as Kakashi ended the jutsu.

Elsewhere Anko giggled, as her **Shadow Snakes **grabbed some orcs, and began biting into them. One orc rushed her, but Iruka appeared, driving his kunai into its skull, and dropping him.

All along the wall, to the north and south, the fights were breaking out, as the samurai and shinobi fought to drive off the orcs.

With the barrage from the wall lessened, siege ladders were rushed up, to try and aid the siege towers in getting more orcs up the wall. A group of Iwa jounin finished drawing a seal on the ground, and began going through a series of hand signs, before slamming their hands down.

In a massive cloud of smoke, a giant figure appeared. It looked like a humanoid, made out of rock, and dirt. The creature roared, before turning towards Konoha, and advancing.

Tsunade looked up from the orc, whose head was now flatter then a pancake, and cursed, as she saw the incoming summon. "Ballistae! Bring it down!" She shouted to her siege crews.

Most of the ballistae crews were engaged with enemy forces, but one near her position was clear, and began aiming towards the large rock summon. The creature roared, as its pace quickened, and it charged towards the wall.

The ballistae crew aimed, and released an explosive bolt at the creature. It impacted with one of its arms, and the bolt exploded, tearing the limb off. The summon roared, and staggered, before straightening, and charging. But it was off balance, and as it neared the wall, it stumbled.

To the horror of the defenders, the creature slammed into the wall. It crushed the top section of that part of the wall, killing both defender and invader. But as it fell off the wall, it took part of the wall with it, weakening it badly. Pein nodded towards that area.

"Began a concentrate bombardment there. Bring the wall down." He said.

The orc catapults changed targets, and began firing a heavy barrage. Tsunade cursed. "OFF THE WALL! FALL BACK TO THE BARRICADES!" She shouted.

The defenders turned, and fought their way off the wall. From the second wall, archers and trebuchets continued their barrage on the enemies below.

Pein actually smiled faintly, as he saw his warriors take the first wall.

On the ground below, Iwa shinobi and Ame shinobi began launching different jutsu up at the second wall, hoping to try and stop the defenders there from launching more projectiles at them.

On the other side of the wall, samurai and shinobi fled past barricades of stone and wood. Some were set up down narrow alleys, and other choke points. The main streets were clear of any such obstacles though.

The orcs didn't question this though, as they poured over the wall, and into the courtyard. There, they took the gate, and opened it, while catapult fire obliterated the damaged section of wall. The orcs and shinobi began pouring through these two entrances, and quickly advancing.

Tsunade was waiting at the main entrance to the second level, as the orcs and shinobi poured into the main streets. With a nod to the shinobi next to her, the trap was sprung.

Explosive tags were detonated at key points on buildings lining the main paths, causing the buildings to collapse. The rubble piled into the street, blocking the main routes, and forcing their enemies into the blocked off alleys.

Pein, nodded to the other Akatsuki members. "Go and retrieve your jinchuuriki." He said. They nodded, and headed off.

Inside, orcs and trolls began working at the debris blocking the main roads, as shinobi proceeded into the alley ways. From the barricades, samurai archers and allied shinobi began firing arrows, and other ranged weapons.

At one barricade, an Iwa jounin ran through some hand signs, before the ground around him ripped up, and covered him in an armor of stone. He began advancing, as arrows and kunai pinged off him. Two blades formed around his hands, as he began cutting through the barricade. A samurai lunged at him, but his katana merely deflected off the stone armor. The Iwa jounin smirked, and drove a blade through him, killing the samurai

Kimimaro appeared in front of him, his bones growing out around his left arm into a massive lance. "My turn." He said, as he shoved it through the enemies chest, piercing the armor, and his body. The Iwa jounin gasped, as he slumped over.

An orc charged at him, but was brought down by two senbon in the eye. Haku moved next to him, using her senbon to keep the enemy pinned.

The samurai and shinobi in the next alley weren't doing as good. An Ame ninja had used a water jutsu jutsu, that fired a concentrated blast of water, to blow away they're barricade. They held the alley as long as they good, but were outmatched. The few to survive fell back.

Haku saw them retreating, and growled. "We have to fall back, or we'll be surrounded."

Kimimaro nodded, and the whole group fell back, firing as they left.

Tsunade watched, as one by one, the barricade groups were falling back. "Ready our second trap." She said.

The Akatsuki members entered through the gate. Hidan looks around. "Right. Split up, and find the jinchuuriki." He said as he headed off in one direction. Kakuzu followed.

Sasori headed in another. "Move it Deidara. I hate waiting." He said. Deidara followed.

Sasuke growled. "Let's move. We have a Hachibi to capture." He, Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo headed off to find the Hachibi.

Yugito grinned, as fire from Nibi was consuming a group of orcs. An Iwa chuunin leapt over their burning corpses, and charge her with a kunai. She grinned, as she pulled out what looked like a simple tube. The chuunin smirked, and jumped at her, preparing to drive the kunai into her. He was blocked by a blue flame that leapt from the tube, and formed into a blade. He gasped, as he hit the ground. Then slowly, his body fell apart, as he screamed in pain. Nibi grinned, as she moved on, only to duck, as an arrow almost took her head. She turned, to see several Orc archers on a roof top, who were firing down at her, and the allied forces in her area. She growled, as she unsealed her staff, and raised it up.

"_Lhach! _(Leaping Flame)" A blast of fire reached from her staff, and struck one orc, before moving to the next, consuming each archer. They screamed out, as they fell from the roof, burning.

She turned to her allies near her. "Fall back to the second level!" She shouted. They nodded, as they fell back, towards Tsunade's position.

Kirabi smirked, as he saw ten orcs surround him. "C'mon boys! Fresh meat!" One shouted, as they all charged. There was a flash of light, and all the orcs fell, blood seeping from the wounds across them. Kirabi stood there, three of his swords drawn.

"Don't mess with the best, you'll get put down with the rest." He smirked, before suddenly sheathing his swords, and writing that down in a note pad. "Not bad." he said.

Behind him, an Ame jounin appeared; ready to drive a ninjato into Kirabi, when the Hachibi jinchuuriki whirled, his pencil going through the jounins throat. The ninja fell, while Kirabi smirked, and adjusted his sunglasses. "Not quite good enough." He said, as he headed off.

Gaara watched impassively, as his sand engulfed a group of orcs and shinobi charging the barricade he was defending. The sand crushed them all, before reforming as a defense against incoming kunai and arrows. He turned, as he saw several enemies attacking from range. He just smirked, as the sand launched several spikes at them, skewering them.

Next to him, Matsuri was using her naginata to ward off any attackers who make it past Gaara's sand. As she blocked an orc sword, and finished it's wielder off, she saw the defenders of the barricade next to theirs fall back. "Gaara! We're getting overrun here!"

Gaara looks at her, and nods. "Right. Fall back!" He shouted, as their troops began to fall back.

As soon as she saw the last of her troops falling back from their barricades, Tsunade nods. "Activate second trap." She said. Several shinobi near her nodded.

An orc crossing over one of the now destroyed barricades heard a sizzling sound. He stopped, and looked down, in time to see a tag that was burning. He blinked, as it exploded.

All over the first level, explosions rang out, as a majority of the barricades were set off. Dozens of orcs and shinobi were killed. However, a number of them failed to go off.

Tsunade nodded. "Retreat to the second level." She said. The samurai and shinobi turned to flee, only to stop when an explosion went off near them.

"I'm afraid we can't let you all leave just yet." Came a voice, as several cloaked figures came forward. "After all...... we need your three jinchuuriki."

Tsunade growled, as the Akatsuki members blocked their path to the second gate. She turned, to see orcs and shinobi crowding them from behind, while others began to attack the archers along the wall. She turned to those with her, before nodding. They nodded in return, as she looked at Akatsuki.

"You want them? Come and get them." She said, as she and her group charged.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the shorter chapter, long wait, and cliffhanger. But, my chapter didn't go entirely as planned here, so I had to cut it short.**

**I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I promise to get to work on the next one as soon as my next Demon Dragon Rider chapter is done. Until then, I remain Leaf Ranger**.


	44. The Siege of Minas Tirith Part 2

**Okay. Welcome to the second part of the Siege of Minas Tirith. Hope you all enjoy it, because this chapter will be chock full of ninja against ninja battling. I hope to give you all a good series of fights.**

**Sorry about the wait. Unfortunately, my computer got hit with two virus, and then when it finally got repaired, and brought home, the snow storm hit us here in Virginia, and we lost power on Saturday, till Monday.** **Sorry for the wait.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

**The Siege of Minas Tirith**

**Part 2**

Tsunade quickly launched a punch at Sasori, as the two groups collided in combat. Yugito, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kin, and Kiba went after Hidan and Kakuzu.

Tsunade, led the charge against Sasori and Deidara. Behind her, Haku, Kimimaro, Gaara, Matsuri, and Shino followed.

Sasuke and his group faced off against Kirabi, with Sakura, Lee, Neji, and Tenten. Kakashi led the other jounin, shinobi and samurai against the force behind them.

_Hidan and Kakuzu_

Hidan readied his scythe, grinning. "Plenty of f$%^-ing sacrifices to give to Jashin-sama." He said, swinging it at Kiba and Kin. The two ducked under him, as Akamaru and Keiki jumped over, smashing Hidan into the ground. They growled, and jumped off, as Hidan swung his tri bladed scythe at them.

At the same time, Chouji was swinging his axe at Kakuzu, who was jumping back, trying to perform hand signs. But a shadow streaking at him made him jump away again, as Shikamaru tried to capture him.

Yugito was all ready capitalizing on this, by readying her fire sword. She struck quickly, forcing Kakuzu to dodge again. He growled, as he quickly leapt onto the wall, and began running through hand signs. Blades if wind formed in front of him, and launched at the group.

Yugito used her fire from Nibi to stop the wind, and launch a counter attack.

Hidan growled, as he struck at Kiba, only for the young Inuzuka to dodge. Several senbon struck his left arm, as Kin readied more. Hidan growled, and threw his scythe at her. She threw herself to one side, as Ino charged, a kunai in hand. Hidan drew back his scythe by the rope he had it attached to, and swung at her.

Ino blocked, but the force of the blow sent her flying. At that moment, Kiba attacked from behind, with one of his own jutsus. "**Earth Style, Fanged Boulder Jutsu!**"

He spun, but as he did, the ground ripped up around him, launching large rocks, and pieces of shrapnel at Hidan. The Jashinist tried to block, but several sharp pieces ripped into him, and one boulder clipped his shoulder, knocking him off balance. Then Kiba slammed into him, sending him flying with his Akatsuki cloak torn, and long slashes across his chest.

Kakuzu tried to help him, but found Yugito and Chouji attacking with flame sword and ax. He growled, and suddenly, his skin began to darken. "**Earth Style, Earth Spear!**" He struck at Chouji who was sent flying into a wall. He grinned at Yugito.

"My skin has now been hardened, making me resistant to your fire sword." He said, as he attacked her.

Hidan slowly stood up, growling, as he gripped his scythe. "That.... is.... IT! YOU LITTLE F$%^-ERS!" He charged at them, swinging madly. Ino was the closest, and even though she dried to avoid his attack, he still managed to slash her arm. She winced, as she landed, ready for his next attack. But he just smirked, as he began drawing a seal on the ground.

"Now, you're in for it." He said, licking her blood. His skin suddenly turned black, with a skeleton overlay. He grinned, as he pulled a pike out.

Kin growled. "I don't think so!" She threw another senbon at him, and it pierced his right shoulder. He just grinned, but Ino winced out in pain, and gripped her right shoulder, which seemed to be moving slower now.

Kiba growled, as he struck, slashing at Hidan. He didn't move, and grinned, as three claw marks appeared on his chest.

Ino screamed out, as blood appeared on her top, in the same area where Hidan had been hit. Shikamaru gasped.

"Stop attacking! Whatever we do to him, Ino takes the damage!" He yelled.

Hidan grinned madly. "You're right. This is the gift, granted to me by my god, the great Jashin! Well, one of his gifts. Too bad for you f$%^-ers!"

Chouji growled, as he looked at Ino, who was clutching at her chest. Hidan just grinned, as he raised his pike, and stabbed his left arm. Ino screamed again, and then again, as the pike entered Hidan's left leg. Hidan grinned maniacally, as he pulled it out.

"Now, I will end you!" He shouted, as he prepared to stab himself in the chest. The pike shot towards its target.

Yugito jumped back, as Kakuzu's fist slammed into the ground where she had been. He growled, looking up. "STOP MOVING!" He shouted, as he struck again, only to be met by Kiba attacking with Akamaru in **Dual Piercing Fang** technique. He jumped back, punching, and knocking Kiba for a loop. Just as he was about to finish, a handful of lighting erupted through his chest. He looked back to see Kakashi, who had turned from the other fight to join their fray.

"Say hello to my own original technique, the **Raikiri**." He said, as he yanked his hand from Kakuzu's chest. The Akatsuki member slumped, before he started to chuckle. Kakashi glared at him, as the man began to laugh, standing back up.

"I haven't lost a heart in years!" He shouted, laughing, as he ripped his cloak away, revealing that his pale brown skin was covered in stitches, and there were four masks on his back. One of the masks fell off, as he turned to look at Kakashi.

"I see you're confused. Allow me to explain. I used one of my ex-villages kin-jutsu before I left. IT is called the Jiongu. And it allows me to remove the hearts of enemies I kill, and use them to help prolong my life. I can also use the elements that person had. You managed to destroy my Earth heart, and now, my Water heart has taken its place."

With that, black tendrils erupted from his back, as he grinned. "Now, face me!" He shouted, attacking.

_Sasori and Deidara_

Sasori lashed out with his large poisonous tail, only for it to be deflected by Gaara's Sand. He was forced to jump back, as the blade of Matsuri's naginata swept at his head. He growled, as he launched a stream of senbon needles at Matsuri. The needles were blocked by Gaara's sand, which launched at him. He growled, as he used the tail of his puppet to block the sand.

Nearby, Deidara was attempting to launch some of his clay bombs at Gaara and Matsuri, but almost as soon as he would make them, either a senbon needle, or what appeared to be a bone finger tip would strike them from his hand. He was at a major disadvantage, as his enemies were very fast, and accurate with ranged attacks, keeping him from being able to attack. He was rapidly running out of clay, and couldn't take to the air, without becoming a pincushion from all the archers firing. He dodged back, as the bone wielding Kaguya attacked with a sword from his arm bones.

"I'm getting tired of your bones!" He shouted, as he managed to make a clay insect, and launched it at Kimimaro. He jumped back, and suddenly, was sucked into an ice mirror, created by Haku. The two of them disappeared, as the insect blew the mirror up.

Deidara took that moment to create more bombs, and prepared to launch them. But he suddenly noticed several insects crawling on him. He tried to brush them off, but more kept coming. He turned, to see Shino standing near him, with swarms of insects coming out of his sleeves.

"Surrender." Shino said simply. "You'll lose all your chakra in about 45 seconds."

Deidara growled, as he grabbed some clay with hands, and quickly began molding it. "Still enough time to kill you!" He said, as he prepared to launch a model of a tiger at him. Suddenly, a blade pierced through him, and he looked down, to see Kimimaro's bone blade protruding from his chest. He gasped, spitting up blood, as he turned.

".....damn..... looks like you got me." He whispered, as he slumped over. Suddenly, his skin paled, revealing he was a clone made of clay.

Kimimaro jumped back, as it exploded, sending him into a wall. Haku rushed to his side, while Shino took up a defensive stance.

Tsunade watched, as Matsuri and Gaara continued to maneuver Sasori. When she saw her chance, she leapt in, her fist ready.

Sasori didn't stand a chance. His Hiruko puppet was smashed for the second time that month. His human puppet body leapt out, and away from the attackers. Tsunade grinned, as she slowly stood up.

"So....... is that all you have, Sasori?" She taunted.

He growled. "You'll pay for that, Tsunade." He said, as he ripped his cloak away, revealing his weapons, and the scrolls on his back. He aimed a hose at Tsunade, and flames leapt from it.

The slug sannin dodged to one side, while Matsuri ran through some hand signs. A nearby water barrel burst, as the water in it leapt up, forming a dragon. It leapt at Sasori, who jumped back. From his right arm, a pair of saw like blades aimed at Matsuri, but Gaara blocked with his sand.

Sasori grinned. "You're not the only one who can control sand." He said, as he popped one scroll out, revealing a large puppet in a cloak.

Gaara's eyes widened, as did Matsuri's. "The Sandaime Kazekage." They both whispered.

Sasori grinned. "Now, you're mine!" He shouted, as the puppet attacked.

Haku found herself dodging multiple insect bombs, as Deidara launched them from a hidden place. Kimimaro and Shino both were trying to locate him, but he seemed to be moving, using the buildings of Minas Tirith as cover. She turned, and managed to catch a brief flash of red and black. "HE'S OVER THERE!" She shouted.

Kimimaro whirled, firing his digit bones at the area. Deidara leapt from cover, launching a pair of bird bombs at Kimimaro and Shino. The pair barely dodged, but the force of the explosion threw Shino into a wall, where he slumped over.

Deidara grinned, as he created a much larger explosive model. 'TIME TO PLAY!" He shouted, launching it at Kimimaro.

_Sasuke and Team Hawk_

Sasuke found himself facing Sakura and Lee. He had scoffed at fighting them, until the first of Sakura's punches hit the wall behind where his head had been. The wall, and the building, collapsed with that one punch.

Now, he was jumping back, from Lee's constant barrage of kicks, punches, and other attacks. Sakura would occasionally attack with a punch or kick, but mostly seemed to be giving Lee fire support.

Meanwhile, Suigetsu and Karin found themselves facing Neji and Tenten, while Kirabi took on Juugo. The tall teen just looked at him.

"All this violence..... couldn't you just surrender, so we can end it?" He asked.

Kirabi sighed. "I would... if it wasn't for the fact that it would only lead to more violence. I will keep fighting, to protect my people, my friends, and my allies." With that, he attacked, using only one of the eight swords on his body.

Karin sneered at Tenten. "Oh, what is the bun girl with the scroll going to do? Beat me with it?" She snicked, until Tenten unsealed a whole bunch of weapons from the scroll.

"No one... makes fun... of the buns." She said, as she attacked.

Suigetsu struck at Neji, who simply stepped to one side. "Your sword skills are not that impressive, especially when compared to Naruto-san, or Tenten-chan." He said, smirking.

Suigetsu roared, as his sword arm seemed to bulge, and he swung one handed at Neji. Neji ducked under, and struck at the arm, only for it to burst into water, and reform. Suigetsu smirked.

"Gotcha." He said.

Sasuke scoffed, as he ducked under Lee. "Do you really think you can handle me? I, who have trained under the sannin Orochimaru. I who have trained with Madara Uchiha, the controller of the Kyuubi! You are nothing but a freak." He said.

Lee growled. "I will defeat you, for what you did to Sakura-chan!" He shouted, as he attacked with several combos. Sasuke, using his Sharingan, blocked or dodged them.

Itachi looked up from the orc he had just slain, to see his brother fighting. Beside him Alicia looked as well. "Itachi-kun?"

Itachi looked at her. "Do you think they can handle him?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

Itachi sighed, before charging back into battle, Alicia right behind him.

Juugo was slammed into a wall, courtesy of a kick from Kirabi. The jinchuuriki readied himself, as Juugo pulled off the wall, and stumbled forward, his head down. A slow insane laughter started coming from him, before Juugo looked up, his left eyes black, and the skin on the left side of his face turning grayish brown.

"Now you've done it.... **I'm gonna kill you!**" Juugo let out a roar, as his body began to transform.

Karin squealed, as she ducked under the spiked ball of the Kusarigama that Tenten was wielding. The Weapon Mistress of Konoha yanked it back, and spun it, ready to strike again. She shot it at Karin again, who jumped through the air to avoid it. Tenten giggled.

"This is so fun!" She said. Karin growled.

"I'LL GET YOU!" She shouted, only to scream, and jump out of the way again, as the spiked ball streaked at her.

Suigetsu grinned, as he and Neji continued their fight. "Give it up. You can't stop me." He taunted, as another of Neji's attacks passed through him. Neji just growled, before smirking.

"Stop this. **Eight Trigrams, Air Palm!**" He shouted, as he slammed an open fist at Suigetsu. It didn't strike him, but the force of the blast of air and chakra from it caused Suigetsu to smash into a wall, splashing into water. Neji grinned, but it faded, as Suigetsu slowly pulled himself back together.

"You are so dead!" Suigetsu yelled, as he attacked with his sword.

_Kakuzu and Hidan_

Hidan's pike was inches from penetrating his chest. The reason it was stopped, was the shadow that had connected with his. Said shadow extended to Shikamaru, who was smirking.

"**Shadow Possession, Success**." He said, as he stood. Ino was panting, and leaning against a wall, while clutching her arm and leg. Chouji growled at Hidan.

"You're dead now." He said, as he approached, but stopped at Shikamaru's voice.

"Wait.... you attack ,and Ino gets hurt, remember?" Shikamaru began to think and Hidan was forced to follow his movements. Suddenly, Shikamaru smirked.

"That seal on the ground ain't just for show. It's part of your ritual, ain't it?" He asked, as he moved. Hidan fought him tooth and nail, but also began to move, forcing him out of the seal. When he had moved out, Shikamaru nodded to Chouji who moved forward, and smacked Hidan across the face. Ino didn't react at all.

Chouji grinned. "....gotcha now." He said, as he swung his ax. Hidan's head flew off, and hit a wall, as his body remained rigid.

Shikamaru winced. "Ow.... I felt that." He said, as the shadows began to crawl over Hidan's body. They suddenly pierced the body, before Shikamaru grinned.

"Time to try something new." He said, as he expanded the shadows piercing Hidan's body. The body suddenly exploded.

Chouji rushed to Ino's side. "You okay?"

She weakly nodded, as she started healing her leg. "Y-yeah..... and..... he's still alive." She said, surprisingly calm. Chouji looked up, to see Hidan's head, lying on its side, glaring at him.

"YOU FAT F%^$-ER! I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO KAMI I'LL KILL YOU!" Shikamaru punted his head away.

"Shut up. You're too loud." He looked up, to see Chouji helping Ino over to him.

"Take her, and try to get her to Shizune, or another medic. I need to help the others with that guy." Chouji said as he pointed to Kakuzu.

Shikamaru nodded, as he took Ino, and headed for the gate. Chouji turned, and growled.

Kakashi dodged to one side, as a blast of fire struck near him. Kakuzu was definitely one of the hardest opponents he had ever faced. Shortly after attacking, he had caused the other three masks on his back to lift off, and attack. Fire, Lightning, and Wind. The water Mask had disappeared, when he had taken that heart to replace the Earth one destroyed by Kakashi.

Kin launched several senbon at the Wind mask, but they just pinged off.

Kakuzu chuckled. "No chance of hurting them with just senbon."

Kiba slammed into one of the hearts, spinning violently,. The mask seemed to be pretty battered after the attack, and Kiba smirked. "Don't underestimate us."

Kakuzu growled, as his Wind Mask turned to Kiba and Kin. "Prepare to die!" The Wind mask launched a flurry of wind blades at them both.

Kiba quickly slammed his hands on the ground. "**Earth Style, Mud wall jutsu!**" A wall of earth and mud rose up through the cobblestones beneath, and protected them from the attack.

Suddenly, a massive rumbling came from behind them. They turned, in time to see Chouji in his human boulder form rushing forward.

"MOVE!" Chouji shouted. The two of them, and their canine companions leapt out of the way, as Chouji used the wall like a ramp, and rolled into the air. He suddenly shrank down to his regular self, ax in hand.

"HERE I COME! **Akimichi Aerial Slam!**" He shouted as he came down, slashing through the Wind mask, destroying it, and the heart underneath. His impact on the ground caused a mini quake, which sent Kakuzu off balance.

Kakashi used that moment, to attack, going through handsigns. "**Lightning style, Lightning Wolf jutsu!**"

The Lightning Wolf leapt out of his hand, and slammed into Kakuzu, smashing him into a wall.

Both the Fire and Lightning masks turned, and began launching fire blasts and lightning bolts at Kakashi and Chouji. Kakashi got out of the way, but Chouji was hit by a glancing blow from a lightning bolt. It knocked him back into a wall.

At that moment, Yugito, who had been hanging back, made her move. She raised her staff up, shouting, "**Istar Calen! **(Wizard Light)"

A blast of light leapt up from her staff, striking the Fire mask from behind. The mask shuddered, and then fell, lifeless. The pure energy of Yugito's magic had destroyed the darkness that dwelt in the mask, because of the ill intent of its use.

Kakuzu's eyes widened. Three of his hearts were gone, and he was down to two. Hidan had been defeated. He looked around.

"....screw this. I ain't dying for some crack who thinks himself Kami." With that, he tossed aside his cloak, and ran.

Those present blinked, before cheering. That was, before an explosion went off nearby.

_Deidara and Sasori, several minutes earlier_

Kimimaro and Haku had been tracking Deidara's movements, and attacking when they could. But now, Deidara was constantly moving, using explosives to hide himself. Shino was still recovering from the explosion that had knocked him into a wall, and was slowly getting back up.

Suddenly, a clay tiger came charging at them. Kimimaro threw his sword at it, causing it to explode. But suddenly, from the smoke of the explosion, several small clay insects flew at them. Kimimaro barely dodged, but Haku took a glancing blow, which sent her spiraling, and crashing along the ground.

Kimimaro froze, before his eyes shone with bloodlust. He turned, to where Deidara stood, grinning. "And then there was one. C'mon.... come and get me!" He shouted.

Kimimaro charged at Deidara, who jumped to the roof of a building, while raining explosives down at the Kaguya. The enraged bone wielder rushed at him, dodging explosions by centimeters. He jumped up the side of one building, and flipped, heading towards Deidara.

Time seemed to slow down, s Deidara rushed to launch another explosive, while Kimimaro slashed at him. Then, time sped back up, and Kimimaro landed behind Deidara. As the Kaguya stood up, Deidara's right arm fell from the elbow, and thudded on the ground.

Sasori smirked, as he saw the Iron Sand pouring from the puppet of the Sandaime Kazekage clash with Gaara's sand. Neither of them seemed able to gain the upper hand, but Sasori knew his chakra would outlast Gaara's. He kept his eyes on Tsunade and Matsuri though, dodging their attacks, or using the puppet's abilities to block their attacks.

Tsunade growled. "This is taking too much time!" She shouted.

Matsuri nods. "We need to find a way to neutralize the puppet!"

Gaara suddenly smirked. "I have an idea. Tsunade-sama, I need a cloud cover." He said.

Tsunade smirked, as she slammed a fist into the ground. The force of the hit threw up a dust cloud.

Sasori's eyes narrowed. The dust cloud prevented him from being able to use his puppet, as he couldn't see his targets. His eyes widened, as several tendrils of sands shot out at him from the dust cloud. He jumped away, but those eyes widened more, as the tendrils turned, and engulfed the Sandaime puppet, ripping it away, and engulfing it, before crushing it. "DAMN IT!"

Gaara smirked, as the sand disappeared. "Now... it's just you." He said. He launched his sand at Sasori, who quickly dodged to one side.

Tsunade went in on the offensive, striking hard and fast. But she was forced to dodge back, when a saw blade came spinning at her. Sasori turned and fired a flamethrower at Matsuri, who jumped back, and held her naginata at the ready.

Gaara's sand attacked again, but Sasori's flamethrower held it back. His blade whirled, and swung at Tsuande again, keeping her at bay. But Matsuri leapt in, and swung her naginata severing the left arm and flamethrower from Sasori. He suddenly whirled his saw blade, slicing her naginata in half, and also cutting open her chest. She fell back, a stream of blood flying from her.

In that instant, the temperature dropped. Sasori turned, to see Gaara engulfed in a golden energy, his eyes going from their normally calm aqua green, to black and gold.

"I'_l_l **k**_**I**__l_l **YOU!**" He shouted, losing himself to Shukaku's bloodlust. In that instant, his sand exploded from its gourd and launched at Sasori, slamming him against a wall. The sand slammed him repeatedly, before lifting him up, and slamming him against a wall. Then, Gaara lifted the puppet master of Akatsuki into the air. Sasori stared back at him, as Gaara growled.

"**Any last words?**" Before Sasori could speak, Gaara crushed him, before dropping the remains. "**I didn't think so.**"

Tsunade was all ready at Matsuri's side, healing up the wound. The brunette panted, as she looked up at Gaara, who was still in a rage. He yelled at the sky, as his sand shot out, engulfing dozens of orcs, and shinobi from Ame and Iwa. They were crushed, as their comrades ran from the angry jinchuuriki.

"G-Gaara-kun.... I-I'm okay." Matsuri managed to get out. Gaara turned, and seeing Matsuri, he began to calm down, as he rushed to her side.

"Matsuri......thank Illuvatar." He whispered, as he hugged her.

Tsunade looked around. "Umm..... maybe you two could do that when we're in a safer place?" She asked.

Gaara looked up, to see that the line of ninja and samurai holding back the orcs and enemy ninja was faltering. He nodded, as he turned back to the gate, carrying Matsuri.

Kimimaro turned, and faced Deidara, who was hunched over, grimacing in pain. "Surrender, or die." He said simply, his eyes ice cold.

Deidara looked up, and grinned. "....heh...... Sasori-sempai is gone.... guess I'll have to go with.....die.... and I'll take you with me!"

Deidara suddenly stuffed some clay in his mouth, as he rushed at Kimimaro. The Kaguya stabbed him, but Deidara grabbed him with his one arm. He spat the clay out, showing he had formed it into a small statue. "Dead man's grip.... second to last thing I'll do." Deidara panted out, as he prepared to blow the explosive statue. Kimimaro struggled to get away, but Deidara's one arm had wrapped around him tight.

Deidara laughed maniacally, as the statue exploded.

_With Team Hawk_

Suigetsu attacked Neji again and again, using a combination of sword attacks, and water jutsus. Neji blocked, dodged, or countered every attack.

Suigetsu reached for his water bottle, which he had been drinking from regularly, to maintain his energy. But he found it empty.

_Oh f$%^,_ he though, as he threw it aside, and began blocking another barrage of Jyuuken strikes.

Neji ,with his Byakugan activated, began to notice something. Suigetsu's chakra was starting to fluctuate. He blinked, as he remembered seeing this happen, but it stopped when the silver haired boy drank from his water bottle. His eyes widened, before he smirked.

"You need water, to maintain your body, don't you? To keep your energy up." The Hyuuga smirked, as he saw the small glint of panic.

"I'll kill you before then!" Suigetsu shouted, as he pressed his attack. Neji smirked, and played defensively. Sure enough, Suigetsu began to tire out. His body seemed to be melting.

"You're almost at your limit. Surrender, or end up as a puddle." Neji said.

Suigetsu growled. ".... I don't.... give....UP!" He made one last swing, but Neji ducked under, and Jyuukened him in the chest. Suigetsu exploded into water, and fell, now nothing more than a puddle.

Karin was laying on the ground, panting, and staring at the curved blade of a long handled glaive. Tenten grinned.

"Gotcha. You were pretty fast, but too bad you couldn't fight back." She said. Karin just growled.

"When I..... get my....breath back... I'll KILL YOU!" She was quickly silenced by the butt of Tenten's elvish battle glaive.

"Right... and I'll start squealing like a fangirl around Sasuke." She retorted, as she dragged Karin away.

Kirabi jumped back, from a pair of strikes form Juugo. The rather tall teenage had taken a demonic appearance, as his skin was now all greyish brown, and his eyes black with gold. His forehead had expanded up and back, as well as his cheeks flaring out, forming a type of guard around his face. Six triangular protrusions extended from his back, while his forearms had grown several swept back spikes along the back of them.

He grinned maniacally, as he swung his right arm at Kirabi. The arm morphed, turning into a giant curved blade. Kirabi blocked with two of his blades, but the force of the blow caused him to skid back.

Kirabi growled, as he pulled out his staff. "Time to unleash, the inner beast! I'll bring you down, for sure, clown!"

Juugo grinned. "_**Just TRY!**_" He charged, but Kirabi blocked with his staff in his left hand, while his right hand swung a sword hard and fast at Juugo. Juugo ducked, but then the butt of the staff met his face, knocking him back. Kirabi whirled, slashing with both staff and sword. Juugo spun from the staff blow, a long cut formed on his chest.

Kirabi grins. "I gotta thank Naruto for showing me this style. It's really helped me out, at least by a mile."

Juugo growled, as he attacked again, only for the staff to spin, and slam on top of his head. Juugo was knocked back, but his body morphed into dozens of organic cannons, which all aimed at the Kumo jinchuuriki.

"**DIE!**" There was a massive blast, engulfing where Kirabi and Juugo stood.

Sakura, Lee, and Sasuke were knocked off balance by the blast. Lee was the first to recover, and he charged Sasuke, laying a right cross along Sasuke's face. The Uchiha spun, using the momentum to draw his Morgul blade, and slash at Lee, who ducked back. Sakura leapt over, slashing at Sasuke, but missing as the Uchiha jumped back, his Sharingan blazing.

"So.... the fangirl thinks she's a real shinobi now?" He snorted. "Do you really think you can defeat me? Or that you even want to?" He said, as he approached her.

Sakura gripped her kunai. "I'm not the same girl you left beaten at Konoha's entrance. I will defeat you." She said, as she attacked.

Sasuke dodged her kunai slash, but his own counter attack was stopped by Lee grabbing his wrist, and head butting him. Sasuke flipped back, his hand shooting out. "**Lightning Senbon!**"

Streaks of lightning shot out at Lee, who dodged them all. Lee charged, but was forced to dodge as Sasuke slashed again. Lee went for a Leaf Whirlwind, but Sasuke moved out of the way.

"Your moves are out of date, freak. I've seen it all before, and my Sharingan can show me your movements before you make them." He taunted, as he attacked again.

Lee growled. "I'll make you pay for what you did to Sakura-chan."

Sakura attacked from Sasuke's blind side, striking fast with a kunai strike. She was stopped by an elbow strike to her gut. Sasuke whirled, grabbing her throat, and slamming her into the ground. Then, he slammed his foot into her face, sending her flying and rolling on the ground.

Lee roared, as he attacked, his speed blinding. Sasuke received a kick to his chest, smashing him into a wall. He pulled himself out, just in time to move out of the way of another kick. Lee pulled himself out of the rubble, only to scream out, as he was hit by a lightning jutsu. He fell to the ground, his nerves twitching, as Sasuke smirked, while wiping blood from his mouth.

"I must admit.... you are a tough opponent...... but you're no match for an Uchiha." He said, as he raised his Morgul Blade.

Suddenly, he screamed out in pain, as a kunai buried itself in his back, right at his spine. He fell to his knees, as a figure hobbled around in front. He slowly looked up, to see a bloodied Sakura, who was looking at him.

"....no one..... touches... my boyfriend." She said, as she used her left hand to pull Sasuke's head back by his hair. She held up her right hand, which began to glow with chakra.

"This... is for Konoha...... for Lee-kun....... for Naruto.... and for all those years I wasted dreaming about you!" She yelled, as her fist streaked at his head.

Sasuke's last thought was: _Oh f%^$_.

Sakura's fist impacted with his face, and suddenly, Sasuke's head was replaced with nothing but flesh and blood. Sakura stood there, covered in blood. She was panting heavily, as she slowly began to collapse.

Lee's arms wrapped around her. "I got you." He whispered. She slowly looked up at him, and smiled.

"T-thanks." She whispered, before she fainted. He smiled, as he began carrying her away.

Tsunade looked up, from her position near the gate. She saw the defensive line of their allied forces crumble, and began retreating.

"FALL BACK! TO THE SECOND WALL! FALL BACK!" She shouted.

Outside the wall, Pein smirked. "Move into the city. Spare no one but the jinchuuriki."

His orc forces began the charge, only to stop, as they heard the shouts coming from the rear. "We're under attack! Ninjas from Kiri are attacking our rear!"

Pein growled, as he turned, along with Konan, and his officers. They could hear shouts, and jutsus behind them, as their rear guard faced off against this unexpected attack from Kiri's ninjas.

Pein growled, and turned to give new orders, only to stop. Coming from the north, around the left wall of Minas Tirith, and his forces right flank, was a large force of ninjas and warriors bearing the battle standard of Demon Countries warriors. And at the head was a blonde haired, green clad figure.

Naruto stopped, as he saw the forces of Iwa, Ame, and orcs before them. The lower level of Minas Tirith was in flames, and new fires were rising up on the second level.

He turned, and looked to see Hinata on his right and Lily on his right, Elroth and tayuya on his left, and all those warriors who had come with him. He smirked, as he raised Anduril into the air.

"Let's BRING IT!" He shouted. A roar went up as the ghosts he had recruited to his side rose up from the ground. As one, warrior, ninja, and ghost charged forward.

The Second Battle of Pelennor Fields was about to begin.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I had such a hard time getting motivated to write, and then with all the problems..... I promise, the next chapter will be out sooner then this one was.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and that I did a good job. For you Demon Dragon Rider's fan, next chapter will be underway in a manner of hours, and will hopefully be out in a manner of days.**


	45. The End of Pein

**Well, you all seemed to love the battles, so I did that right. **

**Anywho.... I... I really am running out of creative juices for my before and after author bits. So... I think from now on, with the exception of reviewer chapters, I might just stick to writing info, and stuff.**

**So, here's the end of the Battle for Minas Tirith.**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

**The End of Pein**

With a roar, and clash of metal, the two sides collided. The orc and ninja forces outside Minas Tirith turned to face off against the combined forces of Kusa and Oni, which had rallied to Naruto shortly after his return to Oni's , their warriors and ninja used their skills to destroy those who would destroy and enslave them.

From behind, the ninja forces of Kiri rushed in, catching Pein's rearguard completely by surprise. Not only that, but the trees began to shake and seemed almost to roar. A large boulder whirled over the tree tops, and smashed into the center of Pein's horde. The Ents had answered the call, and now marched to war.

Pein growled, as the commanders of his army gathered around him. He started to summon, and suddenly, five more people appeared. All of them wore Akatsuki cloaks, had black metal piercing, and had Rinnegan eyes.

From his position, Naruto pointed towards Pein. "That's where I need to go. Hinata, Tayuya, Elroth, with me. Lily, you stick with these guys."

Naruto turned to Sakumo Hatake, who he had appointed commander of the Ghost Warriors. "You take your force to Minas Tirith, and clear it out."

Sakumo nodded, and with a shout, led the charge. The Ghost warriors immediately began tearing through orc and shinobi, heading for the city wall.

Along the cities southern side, the right flank of the defense, Jiraiya had managed to rally the Rohirrim to him. Now, with the orcs turning to deal with the attack outside, Jiraiya nodded.

"It's time to take the fight to them. Faorl! Have your warriors follow me!" With that, Jiraiya headed over the wall, summoning Gamabunta.

Faorl and a number of his higher ranked Rohirrim mounted their horses, and leading the rest, who were on foot, they headed out a postern gate that had been carved into the outer wall. With a roar, they charged out, coming around, and hitting Pein's left flank.

Pein turned, his eyes narrowing, as he saw the form of Gamabunta. "Seems our old sensei has come out to fight." He said. Konan's eyes narrowed as well.

"Shall I deal with him?" She asked, as paper began to swirl out of the sleeves of her Akatsuki cloak. Pein raised a hand.

"No... I want you and Zetsu to fall back to my other position." Konan blinked, before nodding, as she shushined away in a swirl of paper.

Pein turned to Zetsu. "If we should be forced to retreat, I want you to go ahead, and inform Madara-sama of what's happened here. I'll let you know if anything should happen."

Zetsu nodded, as she sank into the ground.

_Near the Second Gate_

Deidara's body had been reduced to blood, and some shreds of cloth and body. A crater in the roar marked where he had blown himself up to kill Kimimaro.

Said Kaguya was far from dead though. Currently, he was panting, held in the arms of his girlfriend Haku, who had used her Crystal Ice Mirror to transport there, sever Deidara's arm with a fallen orc sword, and yank Kimimaro free right before the explosion managed to kill him.

Kimimaro looked up at her, and smiled. "I love you." He said softly.

She smiled, and kissed him. "And I love you." She said. She slowly helped him up, and they headed towards the Second Gate.

Elsewhere, Juugo grinned maniacally, as his attack began to fade. But that grin faded, as a figure appeared in the light and smoke. A figure with four tentacles made of chakra.

Kirabi grinned, as his demon cloak surrounded him. "Hmmm... not bad...... not good... but not bad... guess I need to be serious." He said, before suddenly charging. His arm slammed into Juugo, knocking the boy back. Kirabi spun, putting a foot into Juugo's chest, knocking him into a building, and causing it to collapse.

Kirabi headed over, only to stop, as blood began to seep from under the collapsed stones. He sighed, as he turned away. "Poor kid." He said softly, while heading back towards the Second Gate.

_Pelennor Fields_

Katana and naginata clashed against spear and serrated blade. Men and creatures fought, bled, and died on that field, as jutsus and weapons flashed through the battlefield.

The northern battle was split along two fronts. The northwest front was mostly a slaughter, as the ghost shinobi, samurai, and other warriors slaughtered orc and ninja, with nothing capable of stopping them. Most of the Ame and Iwa shinobi over on that battlefront simply ran before this onslaught.

The northeastern front was slower, but the advance continued, as warriors from Demon Country, and ninjas and samurai from Kusa advanced. They were backed up by dozens of clones of Naruto, who were acting as battalion commanders. Naruto, Hinata, Elroth, and Tayuya led the charge, being the spear head thrust into the enemy ranks.

The southern flank of the battle was more of a stalemate. With only Jiraiya and Gamabunta supporting them, the Rohirrim were having a harder time facing against the combined forces arrayed against them. They did not have the surprise they held against Oto and Suna 3 years ago, and since most of their men were on foot, they weren't able to use their superior horsemanship to ride the enemy down.

However, their armor and shields proved to be enough to stop enemy kunai and shuriken, and in the close quarters forced upon them, the Iwa and Ame shinobi were unable to effectively use large scale jutsus.

Gamabunta leapt into a group of shinobi and orcs, and Jiraiya nodded. "Bunta, OIL!" He shouted.

The Toad boss launched oil all over a large group of enemies, and Jiraiya set them aflame with a fire jutsu. They quickly moved onto the next group.

From behind, Pein's rear guard was falling back. The attack by a force of Kiri ninjas was completely unexpected, as it was thought that Kiri was staying out of the war. Also, they were completely unprepared to fight against the giant, humanoid trees, that were the Ents. Many were crushed under foot, or swatted aside like began streaming out of the woods, with Kiri ninjas and Ent's following.

Pein growled as he looked at the situation. His forces attempting to enter Minas Tirith were now turning, trying to fight off the Ghost Warrior's, or trying to run away. His forces on the left and right were slowly being pushed back, and their rearguard was being decimated.

Naruto slashed sideways, beheading an orc, before parrying a tanto blade with Anduril. An arrow took the ninja holding it through the throat, as Hinata drew another arrow, and stabbed it into an orc's head, and then firing it from her bow.

Tayuya's axe and Elroth's sword flashed, carving a path through the enemies ranks, leaving only dead or crippled in their wake.

Pein saw Naruto's advanced, and turned. ".....let him to approach, but take care of his cohorts. I shall deal with him." He said. They commanders around him nodded.

Jiraiya watched the battle, from atop Gamabunta. He saw Naruto's group advance upon Pein's location, and he decided to give them some help. "Gamabunta! Get me over there!"

The giant toad nodded. "**You got it!**" He started hopping along the battle field, crushing enemies as he moved.

Pein turned, and saw Jiraiya coming at him. One of his bodies, who had his hair in a pony tail, moved forward, and began running through hand signs. He slammed his hands down, and a giant, multi headed dog, with Rinnegan eyes, appeared. That Pein leapt onto its main head, as it lumbered towards Gamabunta.

Jiraiya growled, as Bunta pulled out his sword. "**Damn. That's not good.**" He said, as he blocked a pair of paw swipes. He roared out in pain as one of the paws slipped past, and slashed him across his chest. His tongue shot out, and slapped one across the head, while his sword slashed at another head. The sword lopped off an ear, and left a scar along the side of that head.

Naruto managed to push his way through to the ring of Pein's forces. He readied for them to fight, only for the 'lead' Pein to step forward. "I will handle this." He said, as his other bodies joined him.

Hinata, Elroth, and Tayuya stepped up, facing against the commanders, as Naruto held his sword at the ready. "It's time to end this, Pein. I'll give you once chance. Withdraw your forces, and we can try to negotiate a peace treaty."

The lead Pein shook his head. "You are naive, to believe that we can discuss peace. Peace only comes at a point of a sword. Peace will only come when all are forced to submit, forced to stop fighting. That is the only true peace."

Naruto snorted. "That is not peace. Peace is chosen voluntarily. What you have in mind is slavery, a fate worse than fighting."

Pein simply shook his head. "You do not understand, Kyuubi jinchuuriki. I have seen the truth of this world."

Naruto took up a ready stance. "No... You've just been blinded by your own petty greed, and Madara's false words."

Pein twitched, before a black pointed object slipped out of his sleeve. "Then come, and show me your vision. I will see it shattered."

Naruto and company charged, as the five bodies of Pein moved to fight back.

_Minas Tirith, Second Wall_

The allied forces had retreated behind the second wall, and the gate was closed. Orcs and trolls attacked the gate, while Iwa and Ame ninja tried to scale the walls.

Alicia watched several of these shinobi head up the wall. She ran through some hand signs. "**Blood Spear jutsu!**" She bit her fingers, and the blood launched out, forming into long lances, that pierced the ninjas. They fell, either dead or crippled.

Next to her, Itachi easily slashed at several shinobi, Kenuo becoming red with blood. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Have I mentioned how hot you are when you're killing enemies?" She said. Itachi just gave her a small smile.

"I can stand to be reminded." He said.

Kisame just groaned, as he smashed Samehada into the head of a shinobi. "Enough with the talk. Keep fighting!" he said, as he launched a water jutsu at gathering group of enemies.

Tsunade was relaying directions to her forces, when she saw something, that chilled her to the bone, but also raised her morale.

Green shapes began phasing through the outer wall, slaughtering all before them. Some were samurai, while others were dressed like ninjas from the various shinobi villages.

Tsunade blinked. "Naruto." She whispered.

_Battlefield_

Jiraiya ducked, as one of the dog heads bit at him. He launched a fire ball at the head, and it pulled back, yipping and growling in pain. Another head lunged at Gamabunta.

The toad boss leapt back, holding his sword. He ducked under, and shot his blade up, through the head of that dog. He groaned out in pain, as another of the dog's heads snapped down on the toad's left arm.

Jiraiya drove a Rasengan into that dog's head, causing the side of it to blow off. The remaining heads roared in pain, as the dog fell back. Bunta looked at his arm.

"**That damn dog got me good. I might have to leave soon.**" He said. Jiraiya looks up.

"Don't worry. We'll take him down soon. Just hold on for a few more minutes." He said. He began channeling chakra towards both hands.

The dog lunged, as the summoner drew a kunai, and prepared to lunge at Jiraiya. Gamabunta held his blade, and blocked the dog's jaw. The Pein body leapt off, aiming at Jiraiya, who had begun creating a Rasengan. The Toad Sage cursed, as he couldn't block.

Suddenly, Gamabunta's tongue grabbed the Pein body, and tossed it back at the summon. Meanwhile, Jiraiya finished, as the Rasengan grew to three times Jiraiya's size. He grinned. "This is going to be close!" He shouted, as he jumped towards the dog summon.

"**CHOU OODAMA RASENGAN!**" He shouted, as he slammed the giant sphere into the dog and summoner. There was a massive explosion.

Naruto blocked the lead Pein's black chakra blade, and counter struck, only to be stopped by a kunai in the Pein's other hand. He grunted, as he dodged back from a dual slash.

While Hinata, Tayuya and Elroth held off the Commanders, Naruto had created clones, and attacked.

So far, he had gathered some intel on what he was fighting. One of the Pein's, a short squat one, could absorb chakra based attacks, and sent them back. Another of the bodies, with long hair, had grabbed two clones, and ripped their souls out, only to cause them to disperse. A third with spikes on a bald head launched missiles from his fingers, and such.

The last one, a squared jawed figure, was hanging back, so Naruto didn't know what it did. The other Pein's were covering it.

Naruto watched as two of his clones charged the fat one, attacking with staff and Anduril. The missile one fired, destroying them both. A third clone used the distraction to attack from that Pein's blind side. But at the last second, his target dodged, and destroyed that clone.

"Your bodies are most impressive." Naruto said, as he went over his clones memory. There was no way that the clone should have been detected, and yet, he had.

"They are the five of the Six Path's of Pain. And they will be your downfall." He said, as he attacked.

Naruto countered, and went for a stab, only to be stopped by some force, and suddenly thrown back.

The Pein he was facing stared at him. "**Shinra Tensei. **You cannot harm my Tendou (Deva Realm) body.(1)" He said, as he pressed the attack. Naruto blocked, and ran through several hand signs.

"**Wind Style, Gale Palm jutsu!**" Wind encompassed both his hands, and he thrust them both forward, open palm. The result let out a huge blast of wind from each at the Tendou Pein. Once again, it was deflected.

Meanwhile, Hinata found herself blocking a pair of kunai with her own two long knives. She whirled, slashing with one, using it to swipe the kunai to one side. Her other knife stabbed at her target, an Ame jounin. He leapt back, launching a shuriken and kunai combo at her. She simple deflected it, pressing her attack.

Tayuya slammed her ax downward at her opponent, only for her to dodge to one side. The Iwa jounin she was fighting had unsheathed a ninjato, and now swung at Tayuya, who recovered, and blocked with the handle of her ax. The former Oto kunoichi shoved her back with a kick, and began doing hand signs with one hand.

"**Lightning Style, Bolt Axe Jutsu!**" electricity swarmed over her ax blade, as she attacked again.

Elroth found himself fighting against a rather large orc, who was using a warhammer. He dodged to one side, and slashed at the orc, who blocked with his hammer, and then swung. Elroth ducked under it, and attacked again, only for his blade to deflect off the orc's armor. "Pretty impressive stuff for an orc." he muttered to himself.

Naruto found himself being pressed back. The Pein's were somehow able to always see any attack he or his clones threw at them. Out of all the different bodies, only the Tendou body didn't dodge. He just kept using whatever jutsu it was he had to block or deflect Naruto's attacks, whether they were chakra, elemental, or physical.

Naruto blinked. _Maybe I should try something else_. He made 10 clones, who formed a defensive circle around him, as he drew his staff.

Tendou Pein simply advanced. "That won't save you." He said. Naruto simply gripped his staff, as he began chanting the words for his spell. He raised his staff, and lightning began to strike it, before he redirected it at Tendou Pein.

Tendou again deflected it, but this time, he was pushed back. His eyes actually widened slightly, as Naruto grinned. The missile Pein immediately reached up, removing it's cloak. This revealed an extra pair of arms, and a long metal tail, with a double edge blade at the end. This Pein charged, firing missiles and blasts of concentrated chakra at the clones, who all attempted to block or dodge.

Naruto cursed. "Give me cover!" He shouted, as he closed his eyes, and began to reach out to everything around him. The clones switching tactics, as half went on the offensive, drawing the attention away from the real Naruto. The Tendou Pein wasn't distracted though, as he easily began tossing the clones around, while heading for Naruto.

The defensive clones moved to stop him. One attacked at his head, but was blocked, and dispelled with a sword thrust to the chest. Another was kicked to the side, while a third tried to use a Rasengan. He was blasted back by the Shinra Tensei, as Pein continued his advanced.

Naruto felt the clones memories. _Just a little more._ He whispered.

Tendou Pein cut down the last clone, and then stabbed at Naruto. There was the sound of blade entering flesh, and a splash of blood.

Naruto's now red rimmed eyes opened, revealing golden eyes and black rectangle pupils. They widened, at the sight of Jiraiya standing before him. The old Toad Sage coughed, as he looked at the chakra blade sticking through his chest.

"Well...... looks like you beat me....Yahiko." He whispered. Tendou Pein's eyes widened slightly, as he saw Jiraiya grab his shoulder.

"Yahiko.....Nagato... whoever you are........ you have to stop....... this.... this isn't.... peace." He whispered, as he fell off the blade, and onto his knees.

".......sensei....you old fool........ this is the only way too peace." Pein said.

Naruto stood there, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "J-J-Jiraiya-kyoufu (Godfather)....... why?"

Jiraiya turned his head, and smiled. "Because gaki...... I needed to make up.... for not being there... for you." He said, as he slowly fell to the ground.

Naruto continued to stand, clenching his hands, as tears fell from his face. He slowly looked up at the Tendou Pein, and the others behind him.

"You've never lost anyone close to you... have you? This is the way of the world, as we know it. Our loved ones, family, friends, are ripped away. That is why there must be peace." Pein said. "Now... you know the suffering I knew, when Konoha killed my family, and then killed my best friend."

Naruto began to shake, and a growl slowly rose from his throat. He slowly looked up, his hair becoming wild and feral, a black slit now joining the rectangle. His whisker marks grew more pronounced, his canines grew longer, as did his nails.

"**You..... you talk of peace, as you cause nothing but suffering... you talk of peace, as you bathe the world, and your blade, in blood. You know nothing of peace, or how to attain it. But now... I will show you peace.... the peace of death!**" He shouted, as he roared to the heavens. Red, green, and white energy began to twist around him, before forming into a towering spire.

The entire battle field became quiet, as all felt the raw power, the power of a wizard, sage, and jinchuuriki, rolled into one. Many stood there in shock, as the energy slowly sank back into Naruto.

Naruto lowered his head, to face Pein, as the power formed back around him, forming a dark fox shaped cloak. Three tails sprang up around him, as he growled.

The Pein's readied themselves, as Naruto grinned. "**Here I come**."

He disappeared in a flash, reappearing behind them. He lashed out at the long haired Pein, who was sent flying, and crashed into a tree, his arm broken. Naruto disappeared again, Anduril slashed, and ripping open the fat Pein.

The Tendou realm, and the missile launching Pein quickly moved out of the way, as Naruto suddenly appeared, slashing where they stood. The last Pein fell back, heading to the long haired Pein that had been sent into a tree.

The enraged jinchuuriki spun, leaping into the air, and slashing at them both. Tendou Pein blocked with his chakra sword, as the missile Pein attacked with his tail. Suddenly, one of Naruto's tails grabbed the metal blade, and it started to shake, and melt away. The missile Pein yanked the remains of the tail away.

Naruto landed, looking at them both. They both stood there, ready for the next attack.

Naruto tensed, ready to charge, when a hand reached out towards him. He leapt back, seeing the long haired Pein stand before, looking like he hadn't been hit at all.

Hinata looked up from her fight, which had started up again. "Naruto! That one Pein can revive those who have been killed!" She shouted. Unfortunately, her warning came at the cost of a right hook across her face, sending her crashing to the ground.

The Ame jounin she was fighting approached. "Seems the Hyuuga's 'all seeing eye isn't what it's made out to be." He scoffed, only to stop, as energy started to form around Hinata. An almost feral growl arose from the girls throat, as she looked up. Her lavender eyes were silver, with black slits, as her hair gained silver highlights, and became feral.

"W-what... what is this?!" The jounin shouted. Hinata chuckled, as she remembered one warning Gin-sensei.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hinata, there is something I must tell you. Wolf Sage Mode is unlike any other Sage Mode. If you don't control your emotions carefully, when drawing upon chakra or your... 'magic', you can activate a lesser form of Sage Mode. This form usually activates during times where you are in danger. It is a much more feral version, which causes you to give into more primal instincts. However, the longer you spend in this mode, the greater chance you have of ending up being permanently stuck in it." _

"_I understand, Gin-sensei. Thank you for the warning."_

_**Flashback Ends**_

"Heh heh heh. What's the matter?" Hinata said, as she stood up, her grin feral. "Afraid of the big bad wolf?"

She suddenly rushed forward, slamming a somewhat clawed Jyuuken strike into the jounin's chest. "You should be." She whispered, her claws pulling from his flesh.

The jounin gasped, and looked down, before blood seeped from his mouth, as he fell.

Hinata's eyes widened, as the feral appearance lessened. She began to heave, and vomited on the ground. This wasn't her first kill... but this was the first she had truly enjoyed, and it made her sick.

Tayuya grunted, as she jumped back from a kunai, that blocked her attempt to regain her sword. The Iwa jounin's ninjato came close to splitting her stomach open, but she managed to escape with only a light scratch. She growled, pulling out her flute.

"All right, f%^$-er. You're pissing me off! Time to die." She said, as she began to play a haunting tune on her flute.

The Iwa jounin was about to strike, when he found he couldn't. He was suddenly forced to his knees, as black wire wrapped around his arms. The battle field disappeared, forming a red wasteland, with bones sticking from the ground.

He gasped, as his left arm began to melt away. _W-what is this? It's a genjutsu, but... my chakra... I... I can't control it!_

Tayuya chuckled, as she appeared. "Don't bother. Thanks to Naruto-san, and Elroth-kun, I found a way to tweak one of my favorite genjutsu. This doesn't just mess with your senses. It also messes with your entire chakra network, throwing it so far out of whack, that even a first year Academy student would have better control then you."

In the real world, Tayuya retrieved her axe. She moved behind her victim. "Tell that scum Orochimaru that Tayuya says hi." With that, she lopped off his head.

Elroth dodged to the side, as the warhammer slammed into the ground. He slammed his sword hilt into the orc's face, causing him to stumble back. The orc drew its own curved blade. "I'm gunna gut you, and feed your bones to my men!" The orc cried, as it charged.

Elroth blocked, but his sword was knocked from his hands. He punched the orc across the face, as he drew his long knife out with the other. The orc growled, and attacked, and slammed his sword down.

Elroth dodged to one side, and stabbed the orc in the back of the leg. The orc fell to his knees, while Elroth whirled, slashing along the back of the orc's neck, severing the brain stem. The orc fell, while Elroth grabbed up his sword.

Naruto growled, as he faced against the four enemies before him. The one Pein body did in fact heal up the other two he had taken down. Now, he was in trouble. He had used up two of the five minutes for Sage Mode.

"**Guess I don't have time to be pleasant anymore.**" He growled, as he held out his right hand. Chakra began to form in it.

The four Pein's charged, only to be stopped by two clones from Naruto. The two clones counter charged against Pein, as a Rasengan started to form in Naruto's hands. The blue chakra turned purple, as it began to condense, and something else began to form.

The Tendou Pein leapt over the two clones, and charged at Naruto, only to find that he had formed a purple Rasengan, with blades made of wind forming around it. Naruto grinned.

"**Wind Style, RASENSHURIKEN!**" He shouted, as he threw the chakra projectile at Tendou Pein.

Tendou Pein threw himselfout of the way of the attack, as Naruto's clones dispersed. The three Pein's they were fighting were caught off guard, and shredded by the attack.

The other Pein, who revived bodies, moved to start healing them, only to be stopped as its headwas removed by Elroth's sword, while its legs were taken out by Tayuya's axe.

Naruto grinned. "**Just me and you.**" He said, as he crouched down, ready to fight. He groaned though, as the green energy disappeared, and his Sage features disappeared.

Tendou Pein looked at him. "It seems your Sage Mode is now gone." He said, as he prepared for the final battle.

Naruto growled. "**Maybe... but you're down to your lonesome.**" He said. He gripped Anduril, as Pein gripped his chakra metal blade.

The two stared at each other, before charging. There was a clash of steel, as the two met in armed combat.

Naruto ducked under an attack, and slashed hard and fast. Tendou leaned back, away from the attack, and kicked at Naruto. Naruto leapt over the kick, somersaulting, and slashing blocked, but was driven back a bit.

Naruto back flipped away, holding Anduril at the ready. But suddenly, he found himself being dragged forward. Tendou held out his hand, almost seeming to will Naruto to him.

Naruto growled, but then a grin spread across his face. "**Fine.**" He channeled chakra into his legs, and kicked off the ground, pointing Anduril at Tendou. The force of his kick off was greater in his left leg, causing him to spin.

Tendou's eyes widened, as Naruto came at him. He reversed his Shinra Tensei, pushing Naruto back. The Kitsune Wizard landed on his feet, skidding a bit.

Naruto looked up. "**Not bad...... but not... good... ENOUGH! Kage Bushin no JUTSU!**" He shouted, as five Naruto's appeared. They all charged as one.

Tendou readied himself, as the clones surrounded him, and all charged in. He growled, and used Shinra Tensei to block their attacks. But as soon as that happened, the clones exploded into smoke. And from that smoke came Naruto.

Naruto appeared, too close for Tendou to dodge. He whirled. "**A move I learned from a friend**!" He shouted, as he slammed Tendou's chin with the Initial Lotus.

As Pein was shot into the air, numerous Naruto's leapt up. One by one, they struck with Anduril, either shredding Tendou's Akatsuki cloak, or slashing at his body. Two clones joined the real Naruto, and threw him into the air. He somersaulted in the air above Tendou. As he descended, Naruto came out, stabbing down. "**Namikaze Final Judgement!**" He shouted, as his blade erupted through Tendou's body. The two of them rocketed to the ground, and crashed.

On the battlefield, the orc, Ame, and Iwa ranks were breaking. The overwhelming assault from north, south and east was starting to push them towards Minas Tirith, where the ghost warriors awaited. When they saw Pein fall, they lost all courage. Their ranks broke, and immediately, they began to flee in any direction they could.

From Minas Tirith, a great roar arose. The Second Gate was flung open, as shinobi and samurai poured forth, decimating all enemies before them.

Hinata, Elroth, and Tayuya approached Naruto, who shakily stood up from the small crater. In the center, Tendou Pein lay, his eyes closed.

Naruto looked at the others. ".......Hinata-chan. I need you to look for any remaining Akatsuki members..... there's supposed to be at least one more." He said, as he shakily leaned against a tree.

Hinata blinked. "Naruto-kun, you need to rest, and-."

"Please, Hinata-chan.... just do it." He whispered. Hinata slowly nodded, and activated her Byakugan.

"...... I'm seeing at least three chakra signatures to the northeast. Two are wearing Akatsuki cloaks, the third is in some type of machine. He has several metal piercing, like the Pein's did." She said. "One of them disappeared into a tree. The other two.... aren't running."

Naruto slowly nodded. "Elroth.... you and Tayuya.... take..... take Jiraiya to Minas Tirith.... get him to Hokage-sama... me and Hinata will try and find the Akatsuki members."

The two of them nodded, and began carrying Jiraiya away, while Naruto headed in the direction Hinata had pointed, followed by said girl.

To the north, the real Pein was moving somewhat slowly, due to the exhaustion he felt from using all six of the Pein's. Konan stayed with him. She soon stiffened.

"Nagato..... two ninjas are coming at us." She said.

Nagato simply turned, his sickly form shuddering. "Konan... no matter what happens... I want you to run." He said in a sickly and tired voice.

Soon, Naruto and Hinata appeared. Both of them stopped, at the sight of the true Pein, and his ally. ".......so... you are the real Pein." He said, looking him over.

Nagato coughed. "I guess you're not impressed by me, are you?" He said.

"Actually... I would be, if not for what you've done here." Naruto responded.

"It doesn't matter what you think of me. I did what I know to be right. This world is a vicious cycle of hate. One side attacks someone, they attack back, their descendants retaliate, and forever and forever, hate will reign supreme. That is why my path... why Madara-sama's path..... why Lord Morgoth's plan is the only way for peace." Nagato said.

Naruto blinked. "Is that what you think? That people will simply sit back, and let themselves be forced to be at peace? That's not peace! Peace can only be obtained through trying to understand each other, and choosing to not raise a sword against others." Naruto closed his eyes.

Nagato scoffed. "You must truly be naive, to think that all people will do that. There will always be hate."

Naruto nods. "I know... right now, I actually hate you. I want nothing more than to run you through with my sword, and see you die by my hands..... you caused so much death."

"Then do it..... take your blade, and kill me." Nagato said. Konan tensed, and moved a step forward.

Naruto looked at them, then at Hinata. He finally looked back at Nagato. "........ No."

Nagato's eyes widened. "What?"

Naruto sighed. "Pein....... if I were to kill you... I'd just prove you right. That peace cannot be obtained through any means but force. But..... I don't believe that. Which is why I'll spare you."

Nagato stood there. "....but why? I've caused you and your village so much pain... how can you simply say that?"

Naruto chuckled. "Because I am the number one most unpredictable ninja wizard in the world." He said.

Nagato stood there, before a tiny smile graced his weary face. ".....you remind me... of Jiraiya, when he taught me, and my friends." He closed his eyes. ".....I was so different then... before I lost Yahiko.... and met Madara." He whispered.

Naruto sighed. "Nagato...... I have no disagreement with your goal.... just how you want to reach it. Please..... help me achieve our goal... and Jiraiya's. For all those who have lost their lives for the quest of peace."

Nagato blinked, before nodding. "....... maybe you are the one, Naruto-san. Maybe you are........ Madara remains in Ame, with a garrison of at least 10,000 orcs, and close to 7,000 shinobi. Zetsu is going to contact him now."

Naruto nods. "Thank you, Nagato."

The man smiled, before coughing. "Konan... please... come here."

Konan came over, and Nagato looked up at her. ".....you've stood by my side, through everything... please... I want you to live your life....... go with them." He whispered.

Konan looked at him in confusion. "Nagato...... what are you talking about?"

Nagato smiled. "I didn't tell anyone... but I'm dying.... a curse of using my abilities so much.... Naruto-san.... you have brought an end... to Pein..... and my pain."

Naruto closed his eyes. "Nagato-san... I wish we had met much earlier... there is much we could have accomplished together, to bring about peace."

Nagato nodded. "Yes.... yes, we could have." He said, as he began to pull himself loose from the machine. Konan moved to stop him, but he stopped her. "No... I want this to end." He whispered.

Konan stepped back, tears falling from her eyes. Nagato looked to Naruto.

"....complete our dream... the dream that my friends had... the dream Jiraiya had..... complete it... for... us... all....." He whispered, as life began to fade from his eyes. He slumped forward, and let out his last breath.

Konan burst into tears, and Hinata came over, to comfort her. Naruto stepped forward, and gently closed Nagato's eyes. "Find peace...... son of Ame. May Illuvatar watch over you."

Thus ended the life of Pein.

* * *

**And end!**

**Okay... this chapter didn't quite end how I wanted it too. Hopefully, you'll all like it still.**

**But on to other important business. **

**Marchgirl recently introduced me to a friend of her's on the site. This friend, Knight-Bishop, is in need of help/**

**He has an idea for a Naruto fanfic. However, he feels he can't write it, and is looking for an author who can. **

**The idea is a great one, and if you are interested, I strongly recommend talking to Knight-Bishop. I won't reveal the details here, as they are for their creator to reveal, and no one else.**

**Anyways, please review, if you can. **


	46. Shogun

This chapter is one I've been debating about doing, since I read the prologue Dark Nexus wrote, and allowed me to use.

**For those of you who are confused, the part of the prologue written in italics was written by Dark Nexus, my source for all things Middle Earth. You should give him a visit.**

**After much debate, I've decided that I will go ahead with what will happen in this chapter. Hopefully... I won't screw it up. *Rubs head sheepishly***

**Anyways, before I go on, I have another writer, whom is in need of assistance. He has a challenge fic, for anyone who is interested. If you are, contact Kingswriter, here on fanfiction.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

**Shogun**

Silence hung over the battlefield of Minas Tirith, and Pelennor Fields. The orcs and their allies had retreated, most of them begin cut down in the initial assault, and the following rout. Those who remained on the field were dead, dying, or too wounded to run.

Amidst the bodies of enemies and allies walked the victorious, but battered forces of Konoha, Kumo, Suna, Kusa, Oni, and Kiri. They moved around the battlefield, searching for allies, and carrying wounded off the field, to be treated.

Inside Minas Tirith, ninja and samurai alike worked to clear wreckage and bodies, while dozens of ninja and civilian medics and doctors worked tirelessly to heal the wounded.

In one room, Tsunade fervently worked to heal her teammate Jiraiya. The Toad Sage had taken a blade straight through the stomach, and out his back. Besides trauma, and internally bleeding, the blade had also hit the spine, causing severe trauma there as well.

Tsunade wiped a tear away, as she did worked to stop the bleeding inside. _You stupid old pervert. Don't you dare die on me now. Don't you dare._ She thought.

On the battlefield, Naruto stood before the horde of ghost warriors he had summoned. They all waited expectantly. One spoke up.

"_We held up our end of the deal. We fought for you. Will you let us go?_"

Naruto nodded, but before he could speak, one of them moved forward.

"_Wait.... wait.... there is something I have to do first._" Sakumo Hatake said softly, as he walked past them, and into Minas Tirith.

Inside the walls, Kakashi and Kurenai were sitting against the wall of a building, talking, and resting, while Kurenai bandaged a slash across Kakashi's arm. He winced, as she tightened it.

"Oh don't be a big baby." She said playfully.

"Hey... I got this saving your life." He said, pouting. She giggled, and kissed him.

"I know." She said.

They both kissed again, only to be interrupted. "_Well well...... my son seems to have company._"

Kakashi's eye widened, and shot up, to see the ghostly image of his father. Sakumo smiled softly. "_And who is this young lady? Aren't you going to introduce us?_"

Kakashi stood there, his mouth hanging open under his mask. Kurenai slowly got to her feet. "I.... I'm Kurenai Yuuhi.... I'm.. Your son's fiancé." She said.

Sakumo's eyes widened, before he grinned. "_Really? My son bagged an exotic beauty such as yourself?_"

Kurenai blushed, and looked down, while Kakashi just stared at Sakumo. "Dad...... how... how...."

"_You have Naruto-san to thank for that. The kid went to the Land of Demon's and gathered together all of us who died, but felt like we had died without our honor. Now that we've fought for him.... we can finally rest in peace._" Sakumo stood there, before closing his eyes. "_Kami... I wish I could hug you right now...... I'm so sorry._"

Kakashi blinked away tears from his eye, and from under his headband. "W-Why are you sorry?"

"_I'm sorry I had to leave you, like that..... I'm sorry.... I left you with a stained name, and without a father when you were growing up.... I'm so sorry._" Sakumo whispered.

Kakashi couldn't hold back, and he went to embrace his father. And as if Kami was listening, his arms didn't pass through. He hugged his father.

Sakumo's eyes went wide, before he burst into tears, and hugged his son. Kurenai watched happily, as the two of them were temporarily re-united.

Eventually, Sakumo pulled away. "_It's good to see you've made a good life for yourself._" He said. Kakashi nodded.

"I did.... I did.... though it took people close to me to help knock some sense in." He joked.

Sakumo smiled, before it lessened. "_I need to go now, son. I just needed to see_ _you again, before I did._" He spoke hesitantly

Kakashi became somber. "I understand, father.... it was good to see you, one last time." He said softly.

Kurenai hugged Sakumo. "You have a good son, Sakumo-san. One of the best men I've ever seen."

Sakumo nodded. "_I know... I couldn't be prouder of him._"

Kakashi smiled, as he hugged Sakumo one last time. The Legendary White Fang smiled, as he turned, and walked away.

Out in Pelennor Fields, Naruto looks over all of them, as Sakumo joins them. "Ready?"

They all nodded, and Naruto smiled. "You all have fought valiantly, for me, and my cause. The Namikaze family owes you much, and honors your bravery. Go..... be at peace." He said.

The warriors all smiled, as they faded away, becoming dust that was blown away by the wind. Naruto stood there, before exhaling, and turning back to Konoha.

_Ame_

Madara sat on the edge of a balcony, overlooking Ame. He really hated this village, and wanted nothing more, then to burn it to the ground. But it was where his lord, Morgoth, had chosen to hide, and as such, he stayed his hand.

_Hopefully, by now, the pathetic resistance against us has been crushed, and the jinchuuriki are on their way here, bound in chains._ Madara chuckled at the thought.

Behind him, Zetsu came up through the floor. Madara didn't even turn. "Ahhh... Zetsu-san. What news have you?"

Zetsu fidgeted. "W-Well...... we have news." The white half said.

Madara turned. "What kind of news?" He asked dangerously.

"Well........ you see-."

"**The army was crushed by surprise attacks from behind, and the flanks. Pein is dead, Konan captured, and a majority of the shinobi you sent are dead or captured as well.** **The orcs, they're pretty much gone.**" The black half of Zetsu said bluntly.

The white half cringed, while Madara stood there, before the masked man spoke haltingly. "You mean..... that almost my entire army...... was destroyed? What about Sasuke?" He asked hurriedly.

Zetsu cringed. "Well......"

"**We don't know. We presume he's dead.**"

Madara stood there, absolutely motionless. Zetsu began to fidget.

"Right... well....... We'll just be going." The white half said, as he began to back away. He stopped, as Madara glared at him.

"So....... my entire organization.... dead or captured.... my army....... destroyed... but you, of course, come back to me alive." He said. Zetsu began to sweat, as Madara stalked towards him.

"P-Please, Madara-sama.... you know my abilities are not good for fighting. I mostly excel at tracking and capture of regular shinobi." Zetsu stammered out.

"Oh yes... I know. Except now.... I find your talents to be... quite... useless." In an instant, four swords pierced through Zetsu.

Zetsu gasped in surprise pain. Surrounding him were four black cloaked figures, who each held a sword that was thrust through him. He slowly lookedup at Madara, before he fell off the blades, and onto the ground.

Madara looked to his Wraiths. "Go to the commanders. Tell them to gather every ninja, orc, and warrior. Conscript every man capable of using arms. They enemy will come. We must be ready."

They all simply hissed, before heading off, almost floating away. Madara growled.

"This isn't supposed to be what happens." He muttered, before he headed off.

_Minas Tirith_

Jiraiya mumbled, as he stirred, and groaned out in pain. His eyes slowly opened.

"Ughhh. What hit me?" He mumbled.

"Pein's chakra blade." Came a tired voice from beside him. The Toad Sage turned, to see Naruto looking at him. "Welcome back."

Jiraiya grunted, as he tried to sit up. He blinked, as his leg's felt odd. Specifically, they felt like dead weights. He tried to move one, and nothing happened. He tried again, with the same results. He looked up at Naruto. "Why can't I move my legs?" He asked, slightly panicked.

Naruto sighed. "Tsunade was able to heal all the major life threatening injuries. However..... the damage to your spine was too much. The blade nailed a major nerve cluster, and pretty much demolished it. There's almost nothing left to heal, and even Tsunade isn't skilled enough to heal what is left."

Jiraiya looked down. "So.... my legs are paralyzed?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes. There might be a way to at least get you walking again, if we used some braces with chakra receptor seals, or something. It could take months, if not years to finish them."

Jiraiya slowly nods, as he looks around. "So, where is Tsunade-chan?" He asked. "I need to thank her for saving my life, again." He said, with a small chuckle.

Naruto sighed. "Outside... crying that she couldn't fully heal you. She feels horrible, especially considering you confessed your feelings to her, then almost got yourself killed."

Jiraiya became somber, as Naruto stood up. "If you like, I'll tell her you want to see her."

"Yes... yes, I do." He said.

Naruto nodded, and left, while Jiraiya sat there, looking at his motionless legs. He gathered his thoughts, as he waited.

Eventually, Tsunade came in, her head lowered. She slowly moved to his bed side, not looking at him.

Jiraiya slowly looked up at her. He hesitated before speaking. "Tsunade-hime-."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I ruined everything! I'm sorry I ruined your life. I'm sorry I made you act like a pervert, and made you live your life alone, and I couldn't heal your spine, and I-." She was interrupted by Jiraiya grabbing her, and pulling her down into a deep kiss.

Her eyes widened, and she let out a muffled gasp, before she settled into the kiss. They stayed like that for several moments, before Jiraiya pulled away. Tsunade's eyes were closed, but they slowly opened, as Jiraiya stroked her cheek.

"Let's get one thing straight, Hime. You did not, nor have you ever, ruined my life. If anything... you've given me a reason to live." He said.

Tsunade looked into his eyes. "B-But... your legs, and-."

"I needed to retire anyways." He said softly. "It's getting too hard to fight anyways. I feel like I'm going to throw my back out, when I try to fight." He said, chuckling.

Tsunade smiled, and giggled slightly, and Jiraiya smiled. He gently pulled her down to his lap, and held her, as she laid her head against his chest. She looked up at him, a small smile on her face.

"Jiraiya...... please.... don't ever hide your feelings like that again. I can't stand the thought that I've caused you so much pain." She said softly.

Jiraiya nods. "All right." He said, as he hugged her against himself.

Naruto watched all this through a crack in the door. He smiled as he pulled away, shutting the door behind him.

"Good for them." He said, as he headed off.

Elsewhere, the Daimyo of Fire Country looked at the Daimyo of Cloud and Wind countries. At the same time, a television had been set up for communication with the Daimyo of Water Country. A pair of generators, using chakra for energy, powered it.

The Wind Daimyo looked to the Fire Daimyo. "All right. You called this meeting." He said.

The Fire Daimyo nods. "I have called this meeting, to address something that I have been thinking about for some time: the disunity between our great nations."

The other Daimyo's muttered, as he picked up a old looking journal. "When my grandfather was Daimyo, he wrote about a dream he had. A dream that he described as a vision."

The Fire Daimyo opened the book, and began to read. "_In the 10__th__ year of my reign as the Daimyo of the Land of Fire, I had what I can only describe as a vision of the future. I found myself standing amidst the clouds. Below me, the Elemental Nations lay. As I watched, a darkness grew from the Land of Rain, and slowly spread outwards. It began to consume the nearby lands, enshrouding them in darkness._"

"_The dream, or vision changed, and I found myself over the capitol of Fire Country. I saw the walls of my own beloved city overrun with what could only be described as monsters. These barbaric creatures were slaughtering all in their path, and were heading towards the palace, when a great light overtook them. They cowered in fear, as a warrior approached, shrouded in light. He wore strange armor, a mixture of shinobi attire, and armor the likes of which I have never before seen. In one hand, he held a staff, with the shape of a kitsune for its head. The other hand, he held a flaming sword._"

"_This warrior rallied the people of my city, and led them to victory. The dream changed again, showing the warrior gathering shinobi and samurai from all other nations together. They drove the shadow back, back to the lands of Rain, and there, in a great battle, the warrior destroyed the source of the shadow. The dream ended, with the warrior seated upon a throne, a great banner, decorated with all the symbols of the Elemental Nations, raised behind him._"

"_When I awoke, the dream was still vivid in my mind. I immediately consulted my advisors, and the high priests of the local shrines. They all told me that this was a vision of the future. They said that I should prepare for this even to come, even if it didn't happen in my life time. And so I shall._"

The Daimyo of Fire put the journal aside. "My grandfather did as he said. The training of our samurai and guardsmen was increased. But he also went to the finest blacksmith, and describe the armor that the warrior wore to him. He asked that the blacksmith forge it. And forged it he did."

The Daimyo of Water spoke at this time. "But what exactly does it have to do with meeting?"

The Daimyo of Fire turned to the screen. "Everything. My grandfather's vision hascome to pass. This war that we are fighting started in Ame, form the Land of Rain. Their forces swept into the lands around them, and has found its way to our doorstep. And.... a warrior has come, who has united us to fight against this evil."

All the daimyo's murmured at this. The Daimyo of Lighting spoke up. "You're referring to Naruto Namikaze." He stated.

The Fire Daimyo nodded. "Yes. I believe he is the one my father mentioned in his journal. The description fits. A warrior shrouded in light, wielding a sword, and a staff with a fox head carved on it. He has united Konoha, Kumo, Suna, Oni, Kusa, Yuki, and several smaller nations to fight against this enemy."

The Daimyo of Water leaned forward, placing his chin on his hands. "You raise a valid point. But so far, I don't see why this requires all of us meeting here." He said.

The Fire Daimyo stood up. "I called us all here to unify us. Unify the Elemental Nations, under the guardianship, of Naruto Namikaze. I propose...... that we bring back a title, rank, and tradition, from before the founding of ninjutsu, and the creation of shinobi. I propose that we make Naruto Namikaze Shogun of the Elemental Nations."

The Daimyo of Wind, being the youngest of the group, looked confused. "Shogun? What is that?"

The Daimyo of Lighting answered. "The Shogun was a title used during the years when the Elemental Nations were untied under one ruler, known as the Emperor. The Shogun was the military ruler, who was, in essence, second in command to the Emperor. The Emperor was ruler overall, and he, or his advisors, would handle the lands economic, social, and political matters. The Shogun was in charge of all military matters. What the Daimyo of Fire is suggesting is that we make Naruto-san the military commander of all our forces. It would also make Naruto-san the most powerful person in the Elemental Nations."

The Daimyo of Water shook his head. "I do not like this idea. Giving a sixteen year old boy command of all our forces? If we make him Shogun, who's to say he wouldn't depose us all, and take power for himself? Or that you would sue him to dispose of us, giving you supreme power?"

The Daimyo of Fire stood straight. "You have obviously never met him. Naruto Namikaze is easily becoming one of the most skilled shinobi I have ever seen. He is living up to his father's reputation, and if anything, will ,or has overshadowed it. Not only that, but he thinks nothing of himself. He would gladly give his life up, if it meant protecting those precious to him."

The Daimyo of Water sat back. 'This is still a bit much. Perhaps it would be best to talk to the Kage's about this, as any decision would affect them."

The other Daimyo's nodded. "Let us reconvene in two hours time, so we may finish this discussion."

_In the Throne Room, soon after_

Naruto sighed, as he looked at the throne of his ancestor. It had been repaired, along with a good portion of the room. He slowly walked up the stairs of the dias, and ran his hands over the throne.

"It's beautiful." Came a feminine voice from below. He turned, to see Hinata smiling up at him. He smiled as well, as he came back down.

"It is.... it's simple, yet regal. I think that fits the kind of king my ancestor was." He said.

Hinata nods, as she hugs him. "You ever thought of trying to take up his mantle? Becoming king, and trying to restore Gondor?"

Naruto shook his head. "No..... I haven't. My goal in life isn't to rule. I only wish to protect those precious to me, and bring peace to the world. Besides, I don't think it would work. The Kingdom of Gondor is pretty much most of the Land of Fire, with some of Suna thrown in. I doubt their daimyo's would give up their land to me."

Hinata shrugged. "Just a thought. I believe you would make a great king."

He chuckled, as he looked at her. "You're just saying that, so you could be a queen, and dress up in fancy jewels."

She smiled, as she pulled away. "Maaaaybe." She said, jokingly shifting her eyes.

They both laughed, glad to ease the tension that had been over them, since they left to recruit the army of ghosts to their cause.

At that moment, one of the aides from the Fire Daimyo approached them. "Naruto-san, the Daimyo's request your presence."

Naruto blinked, before nodding. "All right. Where are they meeting?"

"The large hall on the fifth level." The ANBU said, before disappearing. Naruto looks at Hinata, who shrugs.

The two of them proceeded down to the fifth level, as shouts of praise and greeting were shouted to them. The two of them, along with Tayuya, Elroth, and even Lily, were considered the great hero's of the Second Battle of Minas Tirith, for bringing the ghost warriors to aid them.

Eventually, they reached the hall, and were about to enter, when the ANBU and samurai around the door stopped Hinata. "Forgive us, Naruto-sama, but only you are allowed to enter."

Naruto was about to protest, when Hinata stopped him with a small kiss on the cheek. "It's okay. You can tell me about it later." She said, as she walked off. Naruto sighed, as he entered.

Inside, the Daimyos and kages were sitting around a round table, which was opened at one side. Here, the TV with the Daimyo of Water was placed. Next to it was a chair, in which a red hair woman sat. She looked at Naruto.

"Mmmm... so, this is the infamous 'Wizard of Kitsune'." She said, with a small smirk. "I expected someone of your reputation to be a bit... older.... though your handsome features are not given justice in your description." She said, giving him a small smile.

Naruto blushed ever so slightly, as he moved forward. The Daimyo of Fire stood.

"Naruto-san, it is good to see you. Thank you for arriving so quickly." He said.

Naruto bowed. "Of course, Daimyo-dono. What do you need of me?"

The Fire Daimyo indicated a seat in to his left side. Tsunade was to his right.

As he sat down, the Daimyo of Water began. "Namikaze-san.... this war has been a bit of a 'wake up' call to us, and the kage's of our shinobi villages. We can see now that if we do not stand united against this threat..... more than likely, we would fall against it. Even if we didn't, we would be weakened, ripe for invasions in the future. Which is why we wish to discuss something with both you, and the kage's here."

Naruto simply nodded, as the Fire Daimyo explained. "You see... long before the time of ninjas, the land was divided amongst the daimyo's. However, we were ruled over by one single person: the Emperor. According to our laws and traditions, the Emperor was blessed by Kami herself, to be ruler over all of us. However, it was discovered that the Emperor alone could not effectively stop both the internal strife between rival daimyo's, and the threats of external invasions. So...... one of the many clans of samurai rose up, and their best warrior was given the title of shogun, or 'a commander of a force'."

He paused for a moment. "The shogun took direct command of the Emperor's samurai, and other warriors, and put down the forces of the daimyo's who were causing strife inside the lands. Then, he led the combined forces against those who would invade the Elemental Nations. Afterwards, he continued to serve as military dictator of all the Elemental Nations, answerable only to the Emperor himself."

"Now, as time went by, the titles of Emperor and shogun faded. The daimyo's took control of their own lands, and divisions began to grow. Finally, the time of unity ended, with the birth of the Rikudou Sennin. He started the use of chakra, and ninjas were born."

Naruto slowly nods. "I see...... but I don't see how this relates to me." He said.

The Fire Daimyo nods. "I am getting there. You see.... we need to be united, once again. That way, a war like this cannot happen, and if we should have to fight against another external threat... we will be ready. Which is why we wish to bring back the title of shogun. We wish to make someone a military commander over all our forces..... and we want that person to be you."

Immediately talk broke out amongst the kages, as Naruto just stared at the Fire Daimyo in shock. Eventually, the Mizukage spoke up. "Daimyo-dono....... while I applaud the idea, I... I must question your choice." She said.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Why? Because he's a Konoha shinobi?" She asked. Kiri and Konoha had never had a good relationship, mostly because Kiri was forced to do trade with either them, Kumo, or Wave. Plus, Konoha boasted all about their bloodlines, something that Kiri hated, especially during the bloodline purge.

The Mizukage, Mei Terumii, shook her head. "That's not the main reason, though it is one. I don't see why one of Konoha's shinobi is given this honor. Especially one so young." She said.

Naruto nodded. "I do agree, to the second part. I am rather young. Why me?" He asked.

The Wind Daimyo answered. "Who else is better suited? The Fire Daimyo, and Tsunade-san have informed us of your record, and you are a very skilled jounin. Not only that, but your father was the Yondaime Hokage, and... if what Tsunade-san is correct, you are descended from an ancient royal line. Lastly.... you have the trust and admiration of several nations across this land."

Naruto looked down. "But... this is big. Excuse me for speaking frankly, but you are asking me to lead all of your forces into battle. And not just for this battle, but even afterwards."

No one had a response, except Tsunade. "Naruto.... Kurenai once told me what your dream was. To protect everyone who was precious to you, no matter what. Think about it Naruto..... Madara has to be defeated, in order for those you want to protect to be safe. And no one else here knows how to really fight the creatures Madara will probably have on his side."

Naruto looked at her, before looking at the daimyo's. He hesitated, before speaking. "If it is the will of this council, then I will accept this honor." He said softly, as he bowed his head.

The daimyo's looked to each of the kages of their villages. Tsunade immediately nods. The Raikage does as well, followed by the Kazekage. Eventually, Mei nods as well.

The Fire Daimyo nods. "Then we, the Daimyo's of the Allied Nations, do hereby grant you the title of Shogun. And.... as befitting of your office, we present you with this armor."

With a snap of his fingers, two attendants come in, and set the objects they are carrying before Naruto. The blonde jinchuuriki knelt as he examined them.

There was a pair of hardened leather pauldrons, bracers, and greaves, with a thin layer of steel covering the leather. They were sturdy enough for combat, but still retained enough flexibility for agility and maneuverability. Each was etched with the emblem of a nine tailed fox, it's tails swirling around it.

Next to them was a hardened hauberk, a large, hardened leather shirt, with short chainmail sleeves. The hauberk was a dark grey. In the center was the White Tree Emblem found all around them, in the White City. But unlike those emblems, which had stars over the tree, this had the other symbols. The Leaf of Konoha, the Four Winds of Suna, the Clouds of Kumo, the Mists of Kiri, and the Mearas Head that served as Rohan's emblem. Below the tree was the head of a kitsune.

Lastly, there was a shinobi battle helm. Naruto gently touched it, and then picked it up.

The helmet resembled the one the Sandaime Hokage had worn. However, this one was black with green trim. And rising from the front of the helmet was a snarling fox head.

Naruto looked up. "This is truly remarkable armor." He said, as he set the helmet down. The Daimyo of Fire nodded.

"My grandfather had it made, by the finest blacksmith, shortly after having a vision. A vision that predicted this war, and that you would lead us to victory." He said, as he nodded to the two attendants. "Let us see how it looks."

Naruto nodded, as he shed his coat and headband. First, the hauberk was put on, followed by the bracers and greaves. Then he slid his coat on. His pauldrons went over the sleeves of his coat and hauberk. Lastly, he put his helmet on, and tied his Konoha fore head protector on. He looked up, as everyone nodded in approval.

"You truly look the part." Tsunade said, as Naruto smiled softly.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." He said. He looked around at the others. "Thank you all, for having such faith in me. I promise you that I will not fail your trust in me."

They all nod. "We all have great faith in you... Namikaze-sama. Now, what is your first order, as Shogun of the Allied Nations?"

Naruto looks at each of them, before looking back to the Fire Daimyo. "Prepare all troops for battle. We have a war to win."

* * *

**So, yet another chapter done. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Just a note or two. For those of you who don't know, yes the Shogun was a real title in ancient Japan. I did take a few liberties for this. In Japan, the Shogun could only be someone descended from the Minamoto samurai clan, and Japan had to be unified under one warlord, or daimyo.**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'll ave the next one out soon. Be sure to talk to Kingswriter, fi you're interested in his challenge.**


	47. March on Ame

**I seem to have become a challenge advertisement agency. O.o'**

**Anyways, Knight-Bishop has another challenge, and I'm advertising it as well. Please contact him/her about it, if you're interested.**

**A lot of you really enjoyed how I turned Naruto into a Shogun. I'm glad about that. Thought I'd get hung if you all didn't like it.**

**Anyways, please enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

**March on Ame**

_Ame, six days later_

Amegakure no Sato was a hive of movement. The village was situated on a manmade island in the middle of a large lake, with only a single bridge leading to and from the village. The side of the bridge on land was guarded by a large fortress, while the otherwise was guarded by a large gate with twin towers on either side. A thick wall surrounded the village on all sides.

The walls were covered in engineers, who were busy repairing old and crumbling parts of the wall, as well as upgraded the defense around the gate. They had begun carving 'murder holes' into the bottom of the wall. These holes would allow defenders to drop rocks, throw spears, fire arrows, and pour oil on enemies below.

The gate was also being reinforced as well, with braces, and additional planks on the door itself, to strengthen it..

Meanwhile, every man able to wield a weapon was being forced to the ninja training grounds, and handed weapons. Instructors began teaching them the basics of their weapons.

From the main tower, Madara watched it all. He sighed, as he turned, heading back to the main room of the tower, where the giant, multi eyes statue waited. He kneeled down, as one of the eyes slowly opened.

"_**What is it, Madara?**_" Morgoth's voice echoed through the chamber, Madara kept his head down.

"Preparations are being made, Lord Morgoth, for dealing with the upcoming invasion that is sure to happen. But... I fear that even the combined might of Ame, and your forces will not be enough to stop the attack that is coming." He said.

The statue was quiet, before Morgoth's voice spoke again. "_**I see....... as you are, your power is formidable, but it is still weak against the power that is wielded by those self proclaimed wizards. I shall have to level the playing field.**_" He said, as the eyes of the statue began to glow, dark and ominous.

Madara looks up. "What do you mean, my lord?" He asked.

A dark voice began chanting in a dark, and guttural language, as the room darkened, except for a single torch. The shadows cast by it showed Madara's form being hit by some sort of energy from the statue. He screamed out in pain, before his shadow began to morph, and change. A hulking figure dropped to the ground, before a dark chuckle could be heard.

"**I see...... thank you, Lord Morgoth.**" Madara's voice, now deeper and darker, chuckled, before laughing evilly.

_Minas Tirith_

The city was still abuzz with talk about what had happened three days ago. The Daimyo's had called together everyone in the city, and had announced the reinstatement of the title Shogun, and Naruto's advancement to the title of Shogun.

There had been a lot of confusion amidst the crowd, until it was explained what the Shogun was, and did. Then, the majority of people happily cheered, seeing Naruto has an excellent choice, considering all he had done.

Naruto was in the throne room, looking over maps of the terrain of Ame. Around him were12 samurai guards, three from each of the Four Great nations whose forces he commanded. The daimyo's had decided that Naruto, as Shogun, deserved his own personal force of samurai, including his Elite Guard. Within 24 hours of the official announcement, 500 samurai from the four major nations had been placed under his direct command.

Naruto looked up, as he heard footsteps approaching. He smiled slightly, as he saw Kakashi approach. "So, are you treating my sensei right?" He asked.

Kakashi chuckled softly, as he sat down. "Yes, I'm treating her right." He said, before sighing. "As you requested, any jounin capable of using the Shadow Clone jutsu sent shadow clones to scout out Ame. We just got the reports back."

Naruto nodded, as he took the offered report. He slowly began to read it. "Hmmmm....... this could be trouble." He said, as he moved to the maps he had been studying, and began making changes.

Kakashi came over. "What did they report? I know my clones reported traps being set up in the area around Ame, but I didn't read the entire report."

Naruto looked it over. "You'll learn in time. I need to finish up my battle plans." He said, as he continued to make alterations to the map.

Kakashi smiled. "You know... it's almost like your father is here right now. You look just like him."

Naruto stiffened, before looking up, smiling softly. He looked down again, wiping a few tears away. "Thanks, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi just smiled, as he walked off. Naruto sighed, before getting back to work.

Meanwhile, Chouji was helping Ino get to her feet. Despite having the Legendary Tsunade Senju there to heal her, along with Hinata's elven magic, it was taking time for Ino's injuries to be fully taken care of. She was being transferred to a small force that would remain behind, to watch over Minas Tirith. Most of those in it were those who were still recovering from injuries that would make them a liability in major battles.

She grunted softly, as she gripped a crutch. "Stupid scythe wielding freak." She muttered. "I feel so useless." She said softly.

Chouji hugged her around her waist, smiling. "You're anything but useless." He said softly, kissing her cheek. She smiled, and kissed him back.

"You know exactly the right thing to say. Makes me glad no one else wised up to how great of a guy you are." she said, thankful for the day Sakura put her under that genjutsu, and made her realize how horrible her life would have been, if she didn't shape up.

Chouji blushed slightly, and Ino giggled, before wincing, as she tried to move. Chouji sighed. "Maybe you should stay down."

Ino blinked. "I will not remain bedridden while Billboard Brow walks around doing everything. Besides... I kinda have to use the bathroom." She said sheepishly. Chouji blushed more, as he helped her to the bathroom.

Elsewhere, Haku was taking some bandages off Kimimaro. "Hmmm... looks like you've healed up nicely. You might want to take it easy for a day or two." She said, as she applied fresh bandages.

Kimimaro smirked. "Is that the advice of a medic, or my girlfriend?" He asked. Haku giggled, as she leaned over, and kissed his cheek.

"It's both." She whispered softly into his ear, causing him to shiver. He gently placed a hand on the side of her face, and kissed her lovingly.

Meanwhile, Shino sighed, as he sat on a roof, taking a break from helping to clear the last bits of rubble. He watched Temari and Shikamaru laugh together over something, while Gaara and matsuri sat together, eating, sharing their food, and occasionally kissing. And deep inside of himself, Shino felt his chest tighten.

_Why am I alone?_ He thought to himself. _Out of what's left of the Konoha 12, I'm the only one without a girlfriend. Why?_

He looked down, hunching deeper inside of his hooded coat. He sighed softly, before standing up, and turning to leave. As he did so, he bumped right into someone.

The person he bumped into growled. "Hey, watch it!" Shino looked up, to see a beautiful kunoichi from Kumo, with long brown hair, and piercing green eyes. She was wearing a long, shoulder less shirt, with a bare midriff. She also had on loose cargo pants, and her Kumo headband was tied over the top of her head, covering it.

Shino slowly stood up. "My apologies. I didn't see-."

"Hey, you're an Aburame, aren't you?" She asked, interrupting him. Shino blinked behind his goggles, before nodding.

"I am. Shino Aburame, of Konoha." He said, bowing. But his eyes hadn't left hers.

She seemed to smirk slightly, as she shifted her weight to her left, placing a hand on her hip. "I thought so. I'm Jareru Kobi (1), chuunin kunoichi of Kumo." She looked him up and down, causing him to blush. She grinned even more at that. "Oh, you like me checking you out?" She asked.

Shino tilted his head, hiding his blushing face in the shadow of his hood. "Is there something I can help you with?"

She placed a finger to her chin. "Mmmm..... what can you help me with.... well.... you could show me what exactly you Aburame are hiding under these coats of yours." She said, flipping the edge of his coat. "Or, we could go eat. I find myself intrigued by your clan."

Shino was blushing heavily, as he nodded. "Food. Yes. That sounds good."

She giggled. "Oooh, you're so shy." She said, grabbing him, and dragging him along. Shino was completely confused.

_What just happened?_ He thought to himself, as he found himself being dragged into a building that had been turned into a food stand.

In a small building of Konoha, Hiashi was drinking a small bottle of sake. He stopped, when he felt a rather large presence behind him. He turned, to see the Raikage standing there.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked. Hiashi had tensed slightly, but nodded.

"Of course, Raikage-sama." The Head of the Hyuuga said.

The Raikage sat down, and pulled out his own bottle of sake, before taking a sip. They both remained like that, simply drinking, for several moments. Then, the Raikage spoke up.

"I...... I wish to apologize, in person, for what happened to your brother. The Sandaime Raikage was obsessed with getting the Byakugan, after seeing what Hyuuga shinobi did to Kumo's forces during the Third Shinobi war." He said, his head down.

Hiashi looked at him, then back at the table. "Raikage-sama....... about three years ago, I would never have accepted your apology. But I've learned that holding a grudge can be very destructive to a person. You have proven that you and our village are honorable. Apology accepted."

The Raikage nodded, as he drank some more. "Then, let us drink, to a continued peace, between Konoha, and Kumo."

Hiashi raised his bottle. "To peace."

The two drank, another symbol of the growing bond between former enemies.

_Throne Room, 3 hours later_

Tsunade, the Daimyo of Fire, and Kakashi entered the throne room. All ready, the Daimyo's, Kages, and their top jounin were present, along with Naruto.

Hinata had a hidden smile in her face, that had been there ever since the announcement of Naruto's ascension to Shogun.

Naruto nodded to those who had arrived. "Thank you for coming. Recently, I received a report from numerous shadow clones sent to scout out Ame. Using the data given to me, I've constructed a map of Ame's defenses." He turned to a map that had been set up on a stand. The map showed a rough diagram of Ame's inside, along with the bridge leading to the island village, and the fortress guarding it. There were also several highlighted areas around the fort and village's surrounding terrain.

"Thanks to the reports, I've been able to mark the locations of obstacles and traps surrounding the village. There are also ambush points located here, here, here, and here." He said, pointing out those points.

"The main entrance to Ame is this gate here, located at the end of his bridge. The other end of the bridge, the end connected to land, is guarded by a large fortress. The other entrances are these three points here, here, and here. They're all outlets for the man made river that flows through Ame. These two are quite large, to allow supply ships to enter and exit the village. They're guarded by large gates with towers flanking the sides. The third outlet is a simple culvert, with iron bars at both openings. The water around Ame has been heavily mined, meaning that both water walking, and using boats are dangerous, till we move them." He pointed out the known locations of the mines.

Tsunade nods. "So, what's the plan?"

Naruto sighed. "The first order of business will be to neutralize the traps and ambush point in the surrounding area. Second, we'll strike at the fort, and take it. Third, we'll remove the mines in between us and the entrances by water, and then place the mines around the water gates, and the culvert. Then, we'll attack the main gate with enough of a force to draw their attention. Some covert forces will destroy the mines at the water entrances. But it will be a distraction, used to draw most of their forces back to defend the gaps. When that happens, the main attack will smash through the gate, and press straight through their confused ranks."

The leaders looked at each other, before looking back at Naruto. Finally, the Fire Daimyo stood up. "This seems like an excellent plan to me, Naruto-san." There were several murmurs of agreement.

Mei tilted her head. "Naruto-san, if I may? We could help increase the amount of distraction along the water gates, by adding in some of our summons. I have on in particular that will be excellent."

Naruto nods. "Good, good. Anyone else have some ideas?"

The Raikage nods. "Perhaps we could do more than simply distract them at the gates. We should still use them to get some of our forces in. Perhaps we could send out flanking forces in barges as the attack on the main gate begins. After we break down the gate, and draw them back, the flanking forces could come around into the gaps."

Naruto nods. "Good, good. Anything else?" When no one spoke up, he nodded. "All right then. Let's get the troops ready to move out. We'll need to make sure we have enough weapons and supplies for a possible extended siege."

They all nodded, and began to leave. Tsunade stayed behind, as Naruto rolled the battle map up. He looked up. "Hokage-sama?" He asked with a grin.

She smiled. "Cut the Hokage-sama, gaki. You're practically my equal in rank." She said.

He chuckled. "Okay Tsunade, something up?"

She shook her head. "Nope.... other then wanting to thank you, for bringing me back to Konoha."

Naruto nods. "It seems like a life time ago." He said, as he placed the map on a table.

She smiles. "And look at us now. I thought you were some hot shot genin when I first met you."

"And I thought you were a hollow drunk. Turns out we both were really wrong about each other." He said, smiling.

Tsunade laughed, as she gently punched his shoulder. "If I wasn't so happy, I'd kill you." She said jokingly.

Naruto chuckled as well, as he sat down at the base of the throne. His laughter died away, as he looked down. He hesitated, before speaking. "I don't know what I'm doing, Tsunade. I really don't. I know I had to stop Morgoth from whatever he's doing, and that means stopping Madara...... but I never expected to be leading an entire army into battle."

Tsunade sat next to him, and gently hugged his shoulder. "Naruto..... this may seem crazy, but......I always had this feeling you were destined for great things. Well... at least, since I really got to know you, then I had that feeling."

Naruto looked at her. "Why? Why me though? Why was I the one who was born on October 10th? Why was I the one descended from a great king, and was trained as a wizard? And.....why was I the one they all felt was best to lead their forces? I sometimes wish I could have just had a normal life."

Tsunade smiled. "There are times I wished that too, after I became Sannin, and Hokage. I wished I could just be a normal person." She looked up. "But then, I remember all the adventures, and fun I've had. And that makes me realize..... I would never change anything about my life."

Naruto sat there, and then nodded. "You're right. All the adventures I've had.... the friends I've made.... I wouldn't trade them for anything."

Tsunade grinned, as she hugged him. Then she stood up. "I hope that helped."

He nodded. "It did. Thanks Tsunade."

She smiled. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, Jiraiya needs a sponge bath." She mocked shivered, and Naruto laughed.

"Don't tell me you don't enjoy it as much as he does." He said. Tsunade grinned, before heading off.

Naruto sighed softly, as he sat back, and looked up at the throne. He slowly stood up, and walked towards it, before slowly sitting down in it. He looked over the throne room, before taking a deep breath.

_Gandalf......... Aragorn...... mom.....dad........stand by me... please._ He thought.

"**They all do, kid..... and so do I.**" Huan said from inside. Naruto nodded.

_Thank you, Huan my old friend. _He thought, as he closed his eyes. _No matter what, I'm glad to have met you._

Huan sighed softly, as he lowered his head inside of Naruto's mindscape, and lay there. "**So am I, Naruto. So am I.**"

_Three days later_

Naruto stood over the main gate of Minas Tirith, looking over the force arrayed on the plains of Pelennor. It was time to lead the army against Ame.

He took a deep breath. "Warriors of the Alliance! Lend me your ears!" Everyone turned their attention towards him, as he continued.

"Today, we march on the village of Ame, to end a darkness that is growing; a darkness that threatens to consume us all in its quest for greed and power!" A cheer went up, as Naruto continued.

"This battle will be the last one! One that decides whether the world is cast into darkness, or brought into an era of light and peace! Remember who and what you fight for! For our homes, families, and for our land!" He drew Anduril and raised it in the air, as a mighty roar erupted from the army. Weapons and banners rose in the air, as Naruto landed on the ground, and took his place on a warhorse.

From the battlements of the First Wall, the civilians, samurai, and shinobi who were staying behind watched, as the mighty army began its march towards Ame . Sarutobi and Jiraiya, who was in a wheel chair, smiled, as they saw Naruto at the head, bedecked in his armor.

"I knew he would be something special." Sarutobi said.

Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah.... just like his old man was." He said, as he rubbed one of his legs. "I just wish I could go with him, to see the end of this."

Sarutobi sighed softly. "So do I. But our time is over, Jiraiya. It's their turn now. Their turn to be the heroes."

Jiraiya nods. "Yeah... time for me to retire, and help Tsunade in her office, till she retires." He said, as he rolled away.

Sarutobi watched him, then looked back at the army, which was receding into the distance. "Kami-sama, Illuvatar, whatever your name is. Please, lend Naruto your strength."

To the west, right above the horizon, a small light began to grow, shining in the midday sun.

* * *

**So, I have one more challenge to advertise. Then, no more for a while.**

**Hope you like this chapter. I kinda feel it's off, since it's shorter then normal, but I didn't have anyhting major to connect between aftermath and the next battle.**

**Anyways, please review, if you feel like it. I'd really appreciate it.**

(1) Jareru Kobi = to be a playful flirt


	48. Triumph and Tragedy

**My last little ad here is for Chewie Cookies! One of my fave authors, who needs to update! XD**

**Anyways, my friend has a challenge of his own. So please, look into it, if you're interested. Knowing him, it'll be pretty d#$% good.**

**So, welcome to chapter 47/48 of Wizard of Kitsune. This will be the beginning of the last arc of this story, so please, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 47**

**Triumph and Tragedy**

It was night time, on the third day of the Alliance's march towards Ame. They had set up camp for the night while their supply wagons, carrying weapons, food, and other supplies caught up.

During the day, a second column had joined them. This one came from Spring Country, under orders from the daimyo Koyuki Kazahana, and under the command of Sandayuu. He had brought close to 3000 shinobi, 8000 samurai, and up to 15 pieces of siege equipment, ranging from catapults to battering rams.

Naruto sat in the command tent, which was guarded on all sides by twelve samurai, three to each side, four in the back, and two in front. Each was armed, and ready to die for him. He was going over some last minute battle plans, when the tent flaps were opened. He looked up, to see Hinata enter and smile at him while holding a tray of food. He smiled back at her, as she set it down.

"I thought you could use some food, and company," she said.

He smiled and nodded, as he came over. "You read my mind." He sat down, as did she, and they began to eat while making small talk.

Hinata thoughtfully chewed on a mouthful of rice, swallowed, and then spoke. "Naruto-kun... have you thought about what we're going to do in the future? After the war?"

He slowly nodded. "Yeah... I have. I... I've been thinking... about ... well... marrying you," he said softly.

Hinata's eyes went wide. "W-what?"

He nodded. "I... I wanted to wait till after the war, but...I ...I don't think I can wait.," he pulled out a small box. He stood up, moved around to her and got to one knee as he opened the box. "Hinata Hyuuga... will you honor me by becoming my wife?"

Hinata gasped, as she looked at the ring. It was gold, and looked like two laurels of golden leaves wrapped around each other. In the center was a beautiful diamond, carved to look like a four point star.

She stared at it, and then looked at him before she began to cry. "Y-Yes... Yes! Oh yes, I'll marry, you Naruto-kun!" She tackled him, kissing him madly and happily. He smiled, as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you, Hinata." he whispered to her, as he gently kissed her neck. Hinata moaned, and kissed him back, loving the taste and texture of his lips.

For several minutes, they continued kissing. Then Hinata sat up, looking down at him as she straddled his waist. Naruto's eyes widened, as she slipped her trench coat off, revealing her black tube top and mesh shirt. She smiled softly at him, while blushing.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered, as she reached for his hands, and then guided them to a place he had never touched outside of accidental hits in sparring and when he had to heal her. Naruto's eyes went wide, as Hinata smiled even more.

The next several hours were a blur for the couple. When Naruto finally was able to regain his wits, he found himself in bed with Hinata cuddled up close to him. Their clothes were strewn all about the tent, silent evidence to the intimate encounter that had taken place.

Naruto looked down at Hinata, who was smiling in her sleep. He stroked her back, as he smiled at her beauty. _Truly... you are a gift from Illuvatar._

Elsewhere in camp, another couple was awake, and in an intimate encounter. Unlike with Naruto and Hinata, this couple was restricting their actions to a passionate make out session. Ever since he had allowed Alicia to mark him, Itachi had found himself more energized during the night, especially on nights when the moon was dark, making the night almost black. Tonight was such a night, as he sat in the middle of a clearing with Alicia on his lap. He was in a pair of pants and a muscle shirt, while Alicia had dressed herself in capri pants and shirt for their little make out session.

Itachi groaned, as she dragged her teeth along his neck before sucking right on the mark that was made from when she had bit him. He kissed her own mark, moving down to suck on her collar bone causing her to hiss in pleasure.

"I-Itachi-kun... you're so good at this." She whispered, panting softly. Itachi simply replied by holding her closer, and locking lips with her. She groaned in happiness, pushing him back onto the soft grass, as he continued to plunder her lips.

Elsewhere, in a tent that was guarded by several shinobi, and with chakra suppressing cuffs on, Konan sighed softly. She was being brought along so she could give Naruto up to date information on Ame's interior. She looked up at the open flap of the tent. There, she could see the stars in the sky.

_Nagato... Yahiko... my friends... I wish you were here with me._ She looked back down, and let a few tears fall.

Outside the tent, Kisame sighed, as he heard her crying. He closed his eyes, leaning back against Samehada. He slowly looked up for several moments, before he stood up and entered the tent.

Konan looked up, and quickly tried to wipe away her tears. "K-Kisame-san... it's... well... I can't say it's nice to see you." she said.

Kisame sighed. "Konan-san... I'm sorry about Pein-san."

Konan scoffed lightly. "I find that hard to believe considered you betrayed him, and Akatsuki." She looked away, while Kisame shrugged.

"Yes, I did... and I did it for my own selfish reasons. When I saw Madara, the man who I knew as the Sandaime Mizukage, I freaked. I knew I was in danger simply because Madara would kill me for being part of the Seven Swordsmen. Even if I was the one to tell him about Zabuza's attempted coup. So I left with Itachi and Alicia. But I wanted you to know, I did believe in Pein's ideals, to a degree." He sat opposite her, as she looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. He closed his eyes.

"I mean I'm tired of all these petty wars between nations. I don't mind a good fight, but even I like to take a break. With Pein, I thought we'd have that chance to make the world better. That was before I found out that Madara was really in charge, and he planned to conquer the world. When Itachi and Alicia told me this... I knew I was on the wrong side. Naruto-san and his friends... they want what Pein wanted. But they want to get it a better way." He looked at her.

"They want a peace that is chosen, not forced. And in the end, isn't that better? Isn't that what Pein-san would really want?"

Konan bit her lip, as she thought about his words. She hesitated, before speaking. "I don't really know, Kisame... I don't really know."

Kisame smiled softly. "Let me know when you do." He got up and exited the tent. Konan looked at the tent flap before looking down again.

Shino didn't know what to think anymore. Right now, he found himself sitting on the cot of his tent with his hoodie, goggles, and shirt removed leaving him in a sleeveless under shirt. In front of him was Jareru, who was currently sucking the lips from his face. She pulled back, grinning at the stunned expression on his face. "Mmmm... Shino-kun like?"

Shino blinked. "I... I don't know what to say. I... why?"

"Why what?" she blinked in confusion, tilting her head.

He took a deep breath."Why are you doing this? Why are you here, sitting on my cot... doing these things with me? I mean... there are dozens of other guys in Konoha... hundreds of them throughout the world, who are more social, less reserved, just... so much better than me at these sort of things. So why me?"

She smiled, as she finally understood. "Because out of every guy I've ever met, or dated... I've never met one who was so... intriguing. Your clan... it fascinates me... how you work with insects, and... your clan also saddens me in a way... because you all seem lonely. And... I... I just feel drawn to you."

Shino was blushing. "I... I don't know what to say, except... I... I want to know if you're doing this because you actually like me... or is it for another purpose?"

She smiled, and kissed him. "I'm doing this because I think I do really like you." She whispered softly. "Now... why don't you show me what's under this shirt." She said, tugging at his last bit of upper torso clothing. Shino just blushed even more.

_Things definitely will not be normal from now on._ He thought, as he tried to stop her.

_The outskirts of Ame, two days later_

Neji stood within the tree line, using his Byakugan to scan the area. He slowly deactivated it, and turned, running back into the trees.

About five miles east of him, the Alliance army was camped and awaiting word from the long range scouts Naruto had sent out. They had been sent to look for nearby enemies, as well as the traps that the clone scouts from earlier had found.

Naruto had gathered the leaders of his forces together into his tent, along with the scouts he had sent out. Neji was the last to report in.

"Shogun-dono, I have finished my scout patrol. So far, I have located the traps you mentioned and marked them. I also took a closer look at the fortress defending the bridge to Ame. It is guarded by perhaps 300 shinobi, and a few thousand of those orc creatures." He said, bowing.

Naruto nodded. "Good. I want you to take a group of trap experts, and remove the traps. Elroth, I want you to take a squad of those highly skilled in ambush, and have them deal with the patrols in the area."

Neji and Elroth both bowed, and headed off to follow their orders. Naruto turned to the others present. "Our first priority is taking that fortress. If we control it, we can effectively stop supplies from entering by land. That way, if our plan fails, we can at least lay siege to them, and starve them out."

All of them nodded, as Naruto looked to Mei. "I'll leave it to you and your forces to begin removing and replacing the mines. Wait until night time, so you have plenty of cover. But don't let that fact lure your forces into a false sense of security."

She nodded, smirking slightly. "Don't worry. My shinobi will show the rest of you how Kiri does it."

There were a few grumbles, which Naruto silenced. "Sandayuu-san, I will leave it to your warriors to work the siege weapons. They will begin the attack on the fortress tomorrow afternoon. The next day, we will send two attacks to the flanks of the fortress and take the walls there. The enemy will be forced away from three of the walls at once and then we will push them out. Asuma Sarutobi, I'll place you in command of the left flanking group. Kirabi, would you take the right?"

The two mentioned shinobi nodded. Naruto looked around the room. "This is a critical step. We cannot leave this fortress in enemy hands. Otherwise, we'll be unable to launch the attack at the gate. I trust you all to work hard to ensure we take the fortress."

Every shinobi present nodded, and Naruto smiled. "Good. Then make sure you're rested. Tomorrow, we begin what will hopefully be the last battle of this war."

_Ame, the Next Day_

Several sentries on the wall of Ame paced along it, watching for any enemies. One of them, who was over the gate, sighed as he leaned against the wall. He wiped his forehead, and looked to another sentry who joined him.

"Pretty humid?" he asked, shaking his poncho free of the ever falling rain.

His partner nodded. "Yeah. This rain along with the summer heat? Not a good combination."

The first one chuckled. "Yep. There are times I wonder if it wouldn't be better, to... what's that?" He asked, hearing something that sounded like a whirling noise.

From the trees, a large boulder hurled out and smashed into the wall of Ame's bridge fortress. The sentries almost fell over themselves. "ATTACK! The fortress is under attack!"

Within the trees, Sandayuu's Yuki ninja and samurai worked the catapults they had brought with them. Large boulders were hurled through the air, clipping branches. They arched above the trees, before plummeting downwards, either crashing against the walls of the fortress or into the courtyard and buildings. Orcs and shinobi rushed around the fortress looking for cover or some way to counter this attack.

A cloaked figure stood on the battlements of Ame, watching the bombardment of the fortress. He looked to a nearby jounin. "**Has everything been prepared, as instructed?**"

The jounin nodded. "Yes. The special additions to the fortress were installed."

The figure chuckled. "**Excellent.**" He started laughing more and more.

Throughout the day, the bombardment continued. The warriors working the weapons were rotated with others, as new ammunition was continually brought forward.

As night fell, the ammunition was changed to flaming boulders and some explosive pots filled with oil. These caused even greater damage, as fires spread and exploding shrapnel caused death and injuries. Even the constant rain couldn't stop the fiery explosions.

Naruto had forces stationed far enough to the flanks of the catapults to ensure that enemy forces couldn't ambush the siege weapons. But so far, there had been no movement from Ame, and the fortress defenders had simply taken cover.

_This isn't right... something is wrong._ Naruto looked at Ame. _What are you thinking, Madara? Why haven't you stuck back?_

Eventually as dawn began to approach, Naruto had the barrage cease. "We'll begin again, before Asuma and Kirabi attack. For now we wait. Besides, we gave Mei and her Kiri forces the time and distraction needed to finish their part."

In the Alliance camp, morale was high. The fortress, while still standing, had been worn down by the constant barrage. The defender's morale had to have been weakened, which would make it easier for their own attack. And no attacks had come from Ame itself.

Shinobi and samurai celebrated together, anticipating an easy victory before the real battle for Ame began.

In Ame, several jounin were talking amongst themselves. "I can't believe we just let them blast the fortress. We should have rushed out and attacked their siege weapons!" One slammed his fist onto the wall.

"Yeah. Ever since Pein-sama revealed Madara to us, things have been getting worse. Especially with those creatures of his." Another looked at the battered fortress.

"And then those cloaked figures who are always hanging out around him. They're really creepy." The first one said.

"Maybe we should try and run for it?" Almost immediately, the second one felt himself being yanked down by the first jounin.

"Are you crazy? We'll be killed before we can get away!" He said. His comrade sighed.

"Fine, fine." He slouched against the wall, sighing again as he looked over it. He turned back to talk, only to freeze at the sight of the cloaked figure before him. It was one of the nine figures who had returned with Pein, Madara, and Konan when they went against Oto. The deep shadow of its hood hid its face as it stared at him. He trembled, as its voice hissed out.

"_You are talking about treason... only death is its reward._" the voice said, drawing a long sword. The jounin trembled, and shut his eyes, only to hear a dull clang. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the sword was imbedded into the rock next to him. He looked at the Wraith, who pulled its sword back. "_Let that be a warning._" It sheathed its sword, and glided away.

The jounin fell to the ground, trembling, while the first one shook softly. "I told you," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

The Wraith soon returned to the central tower, and entered what had been Pein's office/throne Room. Now, the shadowy, cloaked figure sat upon the throne. "_Lord Madara, there have been rumblings amongst the ranks of the pathetic warriors known as ninjas. Shall we execute some to silence them?_"

"**No... I have a plan, that will alleviate their fears... and it requires your aid, my faithful servants.**" He said, chuckling.

_Noon_

Naruto nodded to Sandayuu. "Begin the barrage." He said.

The samurai retainer nodded, and drew his katana. He raised it in the air, as his men prepared for his order. "FIRE ALL!" He shouted.

With a roar, the warriors manning the siege weapons began a new bombardment of Ame's fortress.

Meanwhile, Asuma and Kirabi headed out, moving to attack the flanks of the fortress with their forces. Each was given command of 1,000 shinobi to take the fortress.

Asuma sighed, as he took a drag on his cigarette, and looked to his second command. "Stay close now. Temari would kill me if you died," he told Shikamaru.

The chuunin nodded. "She is rather troublesome." He began to chuckle. "But she more than makes up for it in other ways."

Asuma shuddered slightly. "Enough of that. Let's move."

Asuma's force was heading around to the right flank of the fortress. They would wait in the tree lines, till an exploding barrel went off over or against the fortress. That would be the signal to attack. Kirabi's forces were positioned to the north to attack the fortress's left flank.

Naruto nodded to Sandayuu, who nodded to one of his warriors. One of the catapults was loaded, the barrel lit, and then launched. It streaked through the air, before exploding above the fortress wall.

In silence, Asuma's force charged forward, and threw kunai and shuriken at the wall defenders along the southern wall. Some had explosive tags, or light bombs. These caused confusion and disruption amongst the defender's, as Asuma's forces ran up the wall, and quickly took the top.

On the other side, Kirabi's forces used the same tactics to similar effects. Now, both the north and south walls were being overrun. Kunai, ninjato, and kama axes met with orc iron as the orcs tried to fight them off. But against such a ferocious surprise attack, their already weak and battered courage failed them, and they began to fall back from the walls. The shinobi tried to hold the attacking shinobi back with jutsus and such, but were unsuccessful.

Kirabi was whirling through several orcs, his swords hewing them in half. He grinned, watching others fall back as their comrades fell to him.

On the other wall, Asuma's trench knives slit throats, and stabbed enemies. Shikamaru led the long range shinobi on the wall, as Asuma led the attack down into the courtyard.

Slowly, the orcs retreated from the wall and into the courtyard. The ninjas began to launch jutsus and weapons from the wall as others, led by Asuma, charged down into the courtyard.

From the wall of Ame itself, shinobi watched, anxious to save their comrades. One growled. "I ain't sitting around!" He shouted, preparing to run down the wall, only to be stopped by a pair of his friends.

"Easy! Remember, Madara-sama told us he was going to give a signal for them to retreat. Just hang on!" At that moment, a flare went off from the Tower.

Almost as soon as the flare went off, the battered defenders rushed out, retreating back to Ame. A cheer went up from the invading forces, as they raised their weapons in victory.

From the Tower, the shadowy figure smirked. "**Now... activate the seals,**" he said.

Several ANBU near him began channeling chakra into seals in front of them.

Back in the fortress, Asuma grinned as he looked to Shikamaru who was on the wall. Shikamaru grinned, as well, until he blinked and then yelled, pointing at Asuma's feet. Asuma looked down, as a seal glowed beneath him. A few more also glowed around the courtyard.

Asuma's eyes widened, as he recognized the seals. "RUN!" He shouted, as he tried to bolt. It was too late.

The seals dispersed, unleashing explosions that ripped apart the courtyard, and the shinobi within. Shikamaru was blasted from the walls, and crashed onto the ground.

Naruto's eyes widened, as he saw the explosion. "MEDICS!" He shouted, rushing forward. Word quickly reached the Alliance camp, and numerous samurai and shinobi rushed forward to help get the injured to the hospital.

A mad chuckle erupted from the shadows of the Tower throne room. "**Go my Wraiths. Sow terror in their ranks.**"

Naruto reached the wreckage in time to see Shikamaru stumble to his feet nursing a broken arm. A few others were getting up, as others lay on the ground groaning in pain.

As he reached them, Huan tensed inside of him. "**Naruto... something is coming. Something dark and evil.**"

Naruto looked up, and gasped. Several large, dark objects were coming towards them from the Tower in Ame. As they drew nearer, they were revealed to be large, lizard like creatures, with bat like wings, and reptile like talons. And on their back were black cloaked figures.

"Wraiths," Naruto whispered, before turning to the oncoming medics. "ARCHERS FORWARD! KEEP YOUR HEADS DOWN!" He shouted.

The medics blinked, and immediately dropped. However, the survivors of the explosion were still disoriented. A few were standing, and most were slowly getting up.

The Wraiths flew over, as their mounts let out baleful roars. The shinobi began to quake, and tried to escape from them.

Then the shrieks began.

The lead Wraith let out a piercing shriek, followed by the other Wraiths flying with him.

Shikamaru felt such fear, pain, and anguish grip him. It was more than he had ever felt before. He dropped to his knees, unable to do anything but cover his ears, and let out a yell of pain. Many of the still living and conscious shinobi around him were doing the same.

The Wraiths, on their Fell Beasts, began to dive grabbing shinobi up in their jaws and claws while roars and screeches filled the air.

Kirabi was almost on the ground as well. He felt fear wash over him, threatening to drive him to madness, until another presence filled him. "**Easy there kid.**" The Hachibi flooded him with his energy, calming Kirabi down. "**You need to drive them off. Use that spell Naruto taught you. Istari Light.**"

Naruto was barely better then Kirabi, mostly because he had some idea of what to expect. But even then, the real thing was worse than the expectation.

Both he and Kirabi drew their staffs, and held them high. As they did, beams of light shot out over the shinobi and hit the Wraiths and their mounts.

The flying creatures hissed and the Wraith's let out surprised shrills, as their mounts pulled up. The shinobi who could began to run back to camp, while those medics who retained their courage rushed forward to evacuate who they could.

Naruto grunted, as he held the spell. He saw Kirabi wavering, since he had used up more energy. _This isn't good._

Then an arrow streaked out, and struck one of the Fell Beasts in the body. It wobbled, and let out a pain filled roar as it turned away from where the arrow came from. Naruto turned his head, in time to see Elroth notching another arrow, and dozens of archers joining him, led by Hinata. The elfin Hyuuga froze for a moment, then quickly notched and fired her own arrow, along with the samurai archers, and Elroth.

Most of the arrows hit home, with a few overshooting. The Wraith's mounts, finding themselves under attack by archers, and unable to get at their targets, roared in frustration and pain. Eventually, one of the Wraiths let out a hiss like shriek, and the Wraiths turned away, with one last volley to chase them off.

Naruto sighed, as he released the spell. Immediately, more medics rushed forward helping who they could. Naruto watched the scene before him, completely devoid of any emotion except grief and regret at the death of those under his command. A few tears fell, as he watched Shikamaru being carried off, his broken arm hanging limply at his side.

_Alliance Medical Tents, 5 hours later_

There were screams, and cries of pain echoing through the now somber Alliance camp. What should have been an easy victory had been turned into a terrible psychological blow against them.

Naruto stood at the entrance to the tent, watching the nearest medics operate on a Kumo chuunin, who had lost an arm and leg in the explosion. Miraculously, he survived, and was soon rescued.

He sighed, as he turned to see Sakura coming to him, wiping sweat from her brow. "What's the butcher's bill?" He asked softly.

"473 dead, 119 crippled, and 874 wounded. They're still gathering people up from the ruins. The good news is the wounded will be combat capable in a few days." she replied, wiping her hands on her apron.

Naruto turned to look at his forces. Before the attack, they were jubilant and cocky in the assurance of an easy victory that would pave the way towards an even greater victory within the walls of Ame itself. Now, their morale was battered at the bloodbath caused by Madara's trap. While the number of troops lost was small in comparison to the army, each lost was a comrade, a friend, or a family member. And the sudden appearance of the Wraiths on their flying mounts had caused much fear in the entire camp.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Thank you, Sakura... do what you can for them. I'll arrange for a memorial service for those lost." He immediately left, as Sakura looked down.

A pair of stretcher bearers came in with a covered body. "Where do we take the dead?" One asked.

Sakura came over, and pulled the sheet back. She gasped, at the sight of the blood soaked face, and then began to cry. "O-O-Over there." She whispered, pointing to the section of group of tents where the dead were being gathered for preservation, till they could be taken to their home villages.

The two stretcher bearers walked off, as Sakura broke down and cried. "Oh Kami...why?" She sobbed, as she hugged herself.

In the morgue tent, a nurse wrote down the information necessary, and laid a tag on top of the covered body. A tag that read 'Asuma Sarutobi'.

_Minas Tirith_

Hiruzen was enjoying a cup of tea, when the glass suddenly cracked and shattered. His eyes went wide and he immediately looked in the direction of Ame. "... what's happened?" He whispered.

Tsunade, who had been sitting in the throne room, looked up as a ninja ran in. "Hokage-sama! We've just received word from the Alliance. They've taken the enemy fortress guarding the bridge. But the enemy set a trap, and caused several explosions that caught our shinobi by surprise."

Tsunade tensed. "Do we have a casualty report?"

"Not yet. They're still gathering the wounded and dead from the ruins. But initial reports estimate the casualties were high." The ninja bowed and left while Tsunade sat down, biting her lip.

_Naruto... oh Kami... were you ever taught to deal with the pain of those who die under your command? Please... Naruto... don't lose faith._

_Alliance Camp, that night._

Naruto sat under a tree outside the camp. All day long, he had simply walked in a daze, still traumatized by the sudden and violent loss of life. Men and women he had ordered into combat now lay dead or in pain. People who were simply following orders, _his_ orders, were suffering the consequences for his mistake in not being more careful. He felt sick to his stomach.

A small twig breaking alerted him to a nearby presence. He turned in time to see Mei Terumii, the Mizukage. "Mei-san... can I help you?" He asked, looking forward again.

"No... I simply came to report that my shinobi were successful in moving and replacing the mines. It seems that you kept their attention well." she said, as she moved next to him.

He simply nodded. "Good... then this wasn't a complete waste of time." He looked down, as a few tears fell from his eyes.

Mei clicked her tongue, as she stood over him. "That's not how you should be acting." She said.

Naruto snorted. "And how should I be acting? Uncaring and unfeeling that roughly 500 people died today, following my orders? And it wasn't even in combat, but in an explosion, an act of sabotage?" He shouted, angry at the red haired woman next to him.

Mei sighed. "I never said that. Naruto-san... the fact that you do feel such pain for the loss of those that serve you means you are a good leader. You care about your soldiers and warriors as more than mere pawns to move and sacrifice. But you must understand that no matter what decisions you make, people will die under your orders. It is something you must accept. You must honor those who made the ultimate sacrifice today, by showing that it wasn't in vain. There is an entire army back there that still needs you to lead them to victory. You cannot break down now, Naruto-san. We all need you."

Naruto sat there, listening to her. He looked down, choking back tears. "...it's just... so hard... Mei-san. It's hard... I've seen comrades die, but... it.. I was never in command. But... you... you're right... I need to be strong," he said hesitantly. He wiped away his tears before standing up. "I... I want you to spread the word. Have everyone gather at the center of camp." He said.

Mei nodded. "By your orders, Shogun-dono." She quickly left, as Naruto stared at Ame.

An hour later, the army had gathered together. Naruto slowly made his way through the ranks, into the center of the group. He stood upon a wagon that was placed there and turned to look over the warriors assembled around him.

He paused for a moment, and then spoke. "Warriors of the Alliance... we have suffered a tragic loss today. Our comrades we lost today were caught in a trap... a trap I failed to even consider possible. The blame for today's tragedy lays upon me, for not including such a possibility in my plans. For that... I can never truly be forgiven. But we cannot dwell on this. We cannot let ourselves be torn apart by the events of today. The men and woman who died and suffered fought so that we could push on, and secure the freedom that they sought to protect! We must honor their memory, and sacrifice, by remaining strong and resolute!"

There were murmurs through the crowd, as Naruto continued. "Tomorrow night, we will begin the invasion of Ame, and put an end to this tyranny! And I will lead the attack personally! Tomorrow, when we batter down the gates, and storm into the city, I will be the first through, and to set foot into Ame! Who will join me?"

There was a brief silence, and then a young, newly made chuunin from Konoha stepped forward. "I'll be there beside you, Shogun-dono!"

There were nods of agreement, as Hinata stepped forward. "And so will I!"

More shouts of agreement followed, until all the camp was shouting to the heavens. Naruto smiled, as he raised Anduril. "So long as there is still breath in my body... we will not fall! We will not stop! We will push the enemy through their home, until he surrenders, or perishes! FOR THE ALLIANCE! FOR FREEDOM! AND FOR THE VICTORIOUS DEAD!"

A mighty roar erupted from the camp, as thousands of voices lent to the cheer. Thousands of weapons rose into the air, as the entire camp took up the call. "**FOR THE VICTORIOUS DEAD!**"

* * *

**And chapter. Wow... I finally got it done.**

**I wasn't entirely pleased with the fights here, they seemed to go by really fast. But then again, I was pushing to get this chapter out, since it took me a while to write it.**

**Anyways, I hope you all really liked it, and once again, look up Chewie Cookies for a challenge, if interested. Oh, and the same goes for dracohalo117.**

**I want to thank Kyuubi123 for taking over as my beta. He did an excellent job.**

**I also really want to thank Kevinwoopoo for really helping me with some of my weapons, and such. THe guy is a major help. If you ahve need, especially with modern based weapons, let him know.**


	49. Light and Darkness

**I guess I'm too softhearted to turn someone down. I do have another challenge I am advertising. But I would like this to be the last one I advertise for, so please, no more?**

**Anyways, the new challenge is by Demon90340. Please look into it** **if you're interested.**

**Anyways, we're at the end. It's been over a year since I started this story, and I have to say... I don't know how anyone who writes stories this long, or longer does it. I've had some serious motivation issues, the last 20 or so chapters, making it harder to write.**

**Still, the fact that I stuck to it, and finished, makes me happy. And I'm glad so many enjoyed it.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who helped by giving me ideas to add to the story. I really wish to thank DarkNexus, who was my source of all things Lord of the Rings, and who really helped my story become twice as good as what I had originally planned. And lastly, I want to thank my two betas: Bill Alain, and Kyuubi123.**

**Anyways, enough on that**. **On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 48**

**Light and Darkness**

Naruto watched the walls of Ame, silently gauging the patrols who wandered it, and the occasional Wraith, who flew over the walls on their Fell Beasts. He tightened his grip on the branch above him, that he was using to help balance himself on the thicker branch he was standing on.

_Huan... how do we take those Wraith's down? They'll obliterate our forces on the ground._ He thought to the great fox within him.

"**An interesting question. Truth be told, I'm not sure. All records show only one way. In order to destroy a Wraith, you must destroy who or what bonds them to the realm of the living. Only then can a Wraith be truly killed.**" Huan said, as he thought. "**Though, you can weaken them with light and fire. They become weaker in the day, but grow stronger in darkness.** **However... they are bound into the world of the living. So you could use a type of seal to trap them.**"

Naruto nodded. "I see." He said softly, as he got down from the tree. "Then the best option is to have my best warriors hold them off until I can stop them, then finish them by killing Madara." He said, as he landed on the ground.

He headed back to camp, where the warriors were getting ready for the night's combat. There were no pre battle celebrations. Everyone was tense, and a sense of urgency hung over the camp. Samurai sharpened their weapons, checked bow strings, and meditated, or trained. The shinobi talked to their comrades, checked that they were carrying enough supplies, and rested, conserving their chakra and strength.

Naruto sighed softly, as he walked through the camp, offering words of encouragement to those who seemed to need it. He noticed Temari was sitting with her brothers, her eyes red and puffy. He walked over, and sighed. "Temari-san... are you okay?"

She looked up, and nodded softly. "Y-Yeah... but... I... I feel so bad for Shikamaru... he lost ... he lost Asuma. He... he was going to be... He was going to be the one who gave me away... at our wedding..." She broke into sobs.

Kankuro hugged her. "It's okay Temari. Remember... Shika still has you."

Gaara stood up, and went to Naruto. "She'll be all right, for now though, I might suggest letting her stay here as part of the guard for the home camp. It would allow her be near Shikamaru, as well as recover."

Naruto nodded. "Of course, you tell her when she calms down. I'll talk to the Commander of the Guard. How is Matsuri?"

Gaara looked over to where Matsuri was examining an Elvish Glaive Tenten had given her. "I think she is rather taken with that glaive. Should I be worried?"

Naruto chuckled. "Only if she starts carrying around scrolls of weaponry, and is constantly sharpening one." He patted Gaara on the back, and headed off around camp.

Eventually, he found himself back in his tent. He sat down, as he sighed softly, and placed his head into his hands. He stayed like that for several moments, before he looked up. "Illuvatar... watch over me this night. And let me have the strength to defeat the evil before me."

He stood up, and began final preparations. Tonight would decide the fate of the world.

_Ame, that night_

All was quiet in the village of Ame. Well, relatively quiet, as no village would be fully quiet.

Along the walls, sentries patrolled, keeping their eyes peeled. But even the sharp eyes of the Ame shinobi couldn't spot the shadowy movements near the water along Ame's northern and southern walls.

Mei watched as some of her shinobi moved closer to the south culvert. She smiled from the small raft she stood on. "Things are about to get interesting," she said, as she watching the 5 shinobi behind her prepare one of Kiri's two most powerful summons. Another 5 on the other side did the same.

Naruto and his forces crouched in the trees. Near Naruto, a crew of samurai had a large battering ram near them, to use against the gate. Naruto waited for the right moment to sound the charge.

On the wall, an orc growled softly, as he watched a militiaman walk by. He turned to another orc. "These pathetic meat bags couldn't fight their way out of a warg pup litter."

The other orc nodded. "As long as we get meat to eat though, I'll put up with them."

The other one was about to speak, when he noticed something. "Hey... how come the water is moving? The rest of the lake is still."

They both looked. "You don't think it's an-." Neither of them got to finish speculating, as the wall beneath them exploded upwards, shredding them, and spraying flames and shrapnel on all nearby. A similar situation was happening on the north side of the wall.

As alarms rang and yells rose into the night sky, the two groups of Kiri began their summoning ritual. As they finished, there was a surge under the rafts, causing small waves. Mei crossed her arms, smirking.

Several orcs and shinobi rushed to the edge of the canal that had connected to the wall and culvert. Now water poured both in and out, as flaming debris and bodies littered the area.

"We have to block up these breaches! Get whatever we can to-ARRGGHHH!" An Ame jounin was shouting orders, till a tentacle suddenly shot out of the water, grabbed him, and dragged him back into the water. Several more tentacles followed, grabbing more shinobi and orcs, and dragging them under.

On the other side, a massive form slowly surfaced, and six long serpent like necks arose. Twelve reptilian eyes glared down at the gathered forces around the north breach, before the six heads lunged down, snapping up six orcs and shinobi.

Naruto watched the Kraken and Scylla, Kiri's greatest and most terrible summons, begin their grisly work. He nodded to his forces. "Now."

As one, the main force, made up of two-thirds of the Allied army, rushed down the main causeway, leading to Ame's front gate. The battering ram crew rushed up, and slammed into the gate with it.

Only a few sentries remained on the wall near the front gate, to keep an eye out for such an attack on the front gate. The main bulk of the forces defending Ame had run to the breaches.

"ATTACK!" Shouted one of the gate sentries, as they tried to man the gate defenses. A cauldron of boiling oil was tipped over, but the ones manning the cauldron were inexperienced, and had tipped it over at the wrong time. The oil fell in front of the ram, not hitting it or the crew. They stopped, and waited, as several archers fired up at the wall defenders, to keep their heads down.

Naruto turned to a nearby ninja. "Explosive tags, quick!" He shouted. The ninja handed them to him, and he rushed forward, slapping them onto the front of the ram. "GET READY!" He shouted, grabbing one of the ram handles up at the front.

The crew lifted the ram again, as Naruto nodded. "CHARGE!" With a roar, they slammed it into the wall, causing a massive dent. Naruto signaled them to fall back, as he activated the tags. He quickly leapt away, as the tags erupted, blowing the doors in.

Naruto drew Anduril. "With me!" He shouted, as he fulfilled his promise, and was the first one in through the breach. The army roared, as they charged in after him.

From the tower, Madara watched all this. He slowly shed the cloak he was wearing, as he turned to the nine cloaked figures behind him. "**Go, my Wraiths. Meet our enemies at the gates of this Tower.**"

They hissed and bowed, as they left.

Hearing roars from behind them, the bulk of Ame's defensive forces turned. To them, the breaches in the north and south wall now seemed to be nothing more than distractions, while the main attack came from the gate. Plus, they were losing troops to the creatures guarding the outside of the breaches. They turned to charge back towards the gate.

Seeing the enemy fall back, Mei smirked, as she led her forces into the breaches, and Ame.

Naruto watched as his force charged into the city, forming up. He turned towards the Tower, his destination. He looked down, to see shinobi, orcs, and militia streaming towards them through the city.

The enemy forces stopped short opposite of Naruto's forces. They formed up, and roared their challenge.

Naruto turned to his warriors, his blue eyes gleaming from under his helmet. "This is it! The final battle! Do not let your courage fail!"

He led the charge, as the Allied Nations roared, and attacked. The Ame defenders charged as well, and the two sides clashed in the moonless night rain.

Naruto spun, and slashed an orc in half, as he met the enemy charge. Around him, enemies clashed, either meeting with weapons, or bodies. Some people went flying over others, or were knocked down.

Hinata had begun firing from her bow as the two sides battled. She drew an arrow, spun, and stabbed it into an enemy's eye, before firing it at another coming at her. She ducked under a slashing attack at her head, and stabbed a new arrow into his thigh, before actually throwing it into an orc's throat. She slung her bow on her back and drew her sword in one clean motion, slicing open the chest of an Ame chuunin who was charging at her.

Chouji growled, as he spun his axe, slamming it into a militiaman's legs, knocking him down. He then slammed the axe into his chest, gutting him, before blocking a curved orc sword aimed at his head.

Lee was tearing apart the front lines, along with Gai, in a series of rapid taijutsu attacks that no enemy seemed able to keep up with.

Neji used his Byakugan and Gentle fist to systematically destroy enemy organs and chakra points, while Tenten picked enemies off from behind him.

Shino had unleashed various bugs all over the battlefield. Some were sent to suck enemiy's dry of chakra and others, that had been bred with poison sacs, and were now delivering bites full of paralyzing, and sometimes lethal poison to those they bit.

The citizens of Ame who couldn't fight listened in terror from the bunkers under the city. All they could hear was the muffled roar of combat, and the clashing of weapons.

Yugito growled, as she cut open an orc with her metal cat claw gauntlets. On the north side of the battle, which was being fought by the Kumo forces, the battle was a stalemate. She and Hachibi couldn't use their biju's to thin the enemy's ranks, without causing friendly damage. But their magic, that they learned from Naruto, was allowing them to hold the front line.

On the southern flank of the battle, Gaara led the remainder of Suna's shinobi and samurai in battle against the enemies there. Backing them up were the warriors of Rohan. Those who were mounted would make headlong charges into the enemy ranks, before turning back to their own lines. Those on foot formed a shield wall, which held back the orcs and militia forces that charged them.

Gaara was using his sand to bash aside or engulf pockets of enemies who had managed to form strong defensive positions against the advance of his force.

The center was where the heaviest fighting was taking place. Naruto had led Konoha's forces straight in, wedging open the front line of Ame's defenders. Slowly, that wedge was widening, beginning to split apart the north and south flanks from each other.

It was then that the tide turned against Naruto and his forces, when a terrible shriek erupted through the air. Naruto looked up, only to see the Nine Wraiths approach.

"Not good." He whispered, as the enemy ranks opened, allowing the Wraiths to pass through.

One samurai charged a Wraith, yelling as he slashed at him. The Wraith blocked the attacks easily, before slashing across the samurai's throat, dropping him.

Naruto cursed. _C'mon, think... think!_ "KAKASHI! FIRE! THEY'RE WEAK AGAINST FIRE!"

Kakashi, who was near Naruto, nodded, as he began running through handsigns. "**Fire Style, Grand Fireball Jutsu!**"

He launched a large fireball at the Wraiths. Most of them dodged, but two were engulfed. They shrieked in fear and some pain, as they flailed about.

Naruto was trying to think of something. _We can't kill them. The only way to do that is to defeat Madara, and end him. Other than that, I can only stop them... wait... they_'_re still bound to the world of the living. I could... yes..._ "YES! Everyone! Keep those Wraiths occupied!" He immediately made 20 clones.

Immediately, Hinata moved up. "Gladly," she said, as she launched a **Water Dragon** at another Wraith. It was blown back a bit from the blow.

Two green blurs rushed forward, followed by two shouts of "**Leaf Whirlwind!**"

Gai's kicked was blocked by one of the Wraith's blades, while Lee was less fortunate. The Wraith caught him, and tossed him hard back into his own ranks.

Chouji charged, and his axe smashed against one of their swords. He growled, as he expanded his arms enough to give him extra strength. The Wraith hissed back at him, while another tried to strike from behind. He was blocked by Matsuri, who used her elfin glaive to parry the sword to one side, and spun, stabbing at him. The glaive was blocked, as the Wraith attacked her.

Another Wraith tried to fight Chouji, who was still fighting his Wraith, only to be met by Elroth's sword and Tayuya's ax. They drove it back, grinning as they worked in tandem to hold it off.

The Wraiths strove to pierce this stubborn defense. Meanwhile, the orcs and Ame shinobi, embolden by the Wraith's appearance, struck back at the invaders. But what the Wraiths, and Ame's defenders didn't know, was that they were in a trap.

Five of Naruto's clones had positioned themselves in a star formation around the Wraiths, and five more in the spaces between them. The other ten were guarding them.

Meanwhile, Mei's Kiri shinobi rushed in, striking at the enemy's rear. Now, the confidence of the Ame defender's, bolstered by the appearance of the Wraiths, began to falter, as they found themselves encircled. To their front, the Konoha, Suna, Kumo, and Rohan forces were pushing They had been slowed by the Wraiths, but not stopped. To their rear, Kiri's forces had crashed through the defenders left at the breaches, and struck their rear flank.

The Wraiths were the only true reason the Ame's defenders were still holding. The Wraith's fought with chilling skill and speed, unleashing the occasional shriek to soften their enemies, or drive them away in fear and panic. A couple of them were trying to get to the Naruto clones, sensing that they were trouble. But despite their skill, and terror inducing cries, the clones guarding their brethren remained strong and stalwart.

The beginning of the end of the battle started at the southern end. The shield wall of Rohan's warrior's had stood like a concrete wall against the attacks coming at them. From behind them, Rohan's archers, and samurai with yumi bows had continually picked off targets with relative ease, only fearing the occasional retaliatory arrow or kunai. Suna's samurai also reinforced the shield wall, while her shinobi made small assaults in groups, driving into the enemy ranks, then retreating.

Orcs were ferocious combatants, brutal and unmerciful. But they were not courageous warriors. With Kiri's arrival at their back, and Suna's forces pressing against them from the front, the orcs of the southern flank began to waver, desperately looking for a way to escape, regroup, anything.

That fear was also starting to spread in the northern flank of the battle. The savage attacks of the orcs in that area began to falter before the skill and discipline of the shinobi and samurai from Kumo. As the orcs began to falter, the Ame ninjas and militia on both the southern and northern flanks found themselves being pressed further and further together between the two attacks from their front and rear.

The orcs in the center were holding, their brittle courage boosted by the presence of the Wraiths. But even that was beginning to wane, as the shock of the Wraith's appearance began to wear off. With them being held back by most of the Konoha 12, and their sensei, the rest of the warriors began to overcome their fear and pressed forward.

Through all this, the falling rain mixed with blood and gore on the ground, making it slippery for all. Forever after this battle, what was left of Ame would be renamed Susukeruchishio no Sato. The Village Stained in Blood.

Naruto looked at his twenty clones, who all nodded, as they finished their preparations. He turned to those fighting the Wraiths. "Drive them into the center of my clones!"

Tayuya and Elroth grunted, as they continued their combined assault, driving the Wraith they were fighting back towards the center of the ten clones, which were arrayed around the general area of the Wraiths. As they did so, they noticed Naruto and Hinata doing the same to two Wraiths. A fourth was driven in by Chouji's axe, and Chouza's staff.

Shino and Jareru had teamed up on another Wraith, as did Sakura and Lee. All the Wraiths were slowly being driven back by numbers and skill.

Naruto watched and waited for the right moment. Slowly, the last Wraith was driven into the right spot. "BACK NOW!" He shouted.

As one, every ally nearby leapt back, away from the Wraiths. They screeched, preparing to attack, when the ten Naruto's around them slammed their hands, and the seals drawn on them, down. "**Five Point Containment seal!**"

A blackline shot out of the ground below each clone's hand, and shot to connect with another line from another clone. The result was two star formations appearing on the ground, before light shot up. The Wraiths screeched, driven back into the center of the two stars.

Naruto nodded. "That should give us a while. Let's finish this!" He shouted.

To both sides, that seemed to be the end of the Battle of Ame. The orcs in the center lost their courage, as they saw the Wraiths be captured and contained. Almost immediately they began to frantically fight to escape. The ensuing chaos left the Ame militia and shinobi disorganized, and easy prey for the Alliance warriors, who began killing or incapacitating all before them.

But it was only the beginning of the end. For as victory appeared to be within the Allaince's grasp, a new figure strolled towards the battlefield.

Everyone felt the dark wave of power and malice roll over them, and turned to see a large, cloaked figure approaching. It was from that figure that the dark feeling of dread was coming from.

The figure scanned the battlefield, before his hidden eyes settled on Naruto. Slowly, he let out a soul crushing chuckle. "**Impressive, young Namikaze... you've managed to almost completely rout my forces... but it won't save you now.**"

The figure yanked the cloak from himself, revealing an 8 foot figure, clad in almost demonic looking samurai armor, and wearing a black swirl mask with one eye opening. That armor bore the Uchiha crest in the center of the breastplate. But the white and red fan was now black, with a scorching red rune in the center.

Naruto's eyes widened, as he realized what the rune was. "Morgoth." He whispered.

The armored figure chuckled, as he stepped forward, drawing a dark colored nodaichi. "**Yes, you know my master's name well. The one who gave me, and my clan, such power! I am Madara Uchiha, emissary of Morgoth!** **I thank you for bringing to me the last four tailed beasts, the Farofaerun who once hunted my master. With their power, I will be able to resurrect Lord Morgoth, and he shall bring about the never ending Shadow of his rule!**"

Naruto growled. "So... Morogth intended to come back before his time? Does he fear Turin so much that he would cheat his way out of what awaits him?"

Madara roared. "**Lord Morgoth fears nothing! He has outwitted the Valar, and as such, is taking what is rightfully his!**"

Naruto gripped Anduril. "I swear to you... he will not, till it is his time."

The dark figure that was once Madara Uchiha chuckled, as he raised his sword. "**Then come at me, oh brave one. Show me the power of Gandalf's pupil, so I may show his hope in you was worthless.**"

Naruto charged, swinging Anduril hard and fast. Madara blocked it with his sword, almost contemptuously knocking the sword aside, and slashing at Naruto. The blonde wizard blocked and struck again, which Madara dodged with the slightest of movements. He backhanded Naruto, who stumbled backwards.

"**Is this really it? All you have? Pathetic.**" Madara went on the attack, only to be met by crossed sword and staff.

Naruto growled, shoving the nodaichi back, and swung his staff at Madara's head. The empowered Uchiha leaned back, dodging, and striking at him. Naruto parried with his sword, and swung with his staff quickly at Madara's face. The staff moved fast enough to smack the mask, causing it to crack a bit.

Madara turned his head, glaring at Naruto. "**So... you can hit me... but it's not enough.**" His voice changed, sounding like many dark, guttural voices, as he spoke the ancient and dark language of Mordor. The dark tongue, infused with magic, caused the ground to shake, and the stormy night skies to darken further. Naruto suddenly dodged to one side, as a dark flame leapt from Madara's hand at him.

The blonde wizard looked up, as Madara chuckled. "**Yes...I can feel it... this power... the power of Lord Morgoth!**" He laughed, as he turned to see some of Naruto's personal samurai charging at him. He raised his hands, as another dark spell was uttered from his lips.

The samurai stopped, as darkness erupted from Madara's hands, and engulfed them. They were screams, as the samurai fell back, shaking in fear.

Naruto growled as he charged. He swung Anduril down hard and fast at Madara, who raised his black nodaichi up, and blocked. Naruto swung his staff under their locked swords, striking at Madara's chest. The staff connected, but the armor protected him.

Madara kicked Naruto away. "**You should give up, Naruto. If you win, you only delay my master's return. Either way, Lord Morgoth will return. Why bother to delay the inevitable?**"

Naruto stood. "Because in my experience... fate is only fate if you accept it. And as long as I keep fighting, your master is delayed that much longer." With that he twirled, blasting Madara with a focused blast of power.

Madara skidded back, before stabbing his sword into the ground to stop his backward movement. He looked up, and growled, as he used one hand for the hand signs of a jutsu. "**Fire Style, Dark Phoenix Jutsu!**"

Dark red, almost black flames erupted from Madara's mouth. They formed into a demonic phoenix, that let out an evil shriek as it shot towards Naruto.

Naruto rolled to one side, and the phoenix shot past him, but began to circle around. Naruto whirled, staff at the ready. "_Nen daro e dur naur! _(Water stop the dark fire!)"

The rain began to condense into a wall, before shooting at the phoenix. The two attacks collided, creating a massive blast of steam and smoke. Naruto whirled, as Madara's sword slashed down at him. He jumped back, but the blade still caught his arm, leaving a long cut.

He growled, holding his arm, and glaring at Madara, who smirked, as his blade glowed. "**Impressive reflexes. But not enough.**" He charged, only to be stopped by two crossed swords.

Kirabi growled, shoving Madara back. "You didn't think we'd leave our main man all alone, did ya?" He said, as Yugito charged in, striking hard and fast with her cat claws. Madara blocked, but before he could counter, Gaara appeared, striking with his sand. Madara slashed through it, his one Sharingan eye whirling. "**You insects won't stop me!**" He shouted, as he slammed a fist into Gaara.

Even with the sand armor, Gaara was sent flying, and skidding across the ground. Kirabi attacked with all his swords, but Madara tracked it with his Sharingan, and blocked every attack. Yugito attempted to come from behind, but Madara whirled, catching her throat, and tossing her aside like a rag doll.

He turned in time to see Anduril flash, as it came streaking down at him. He barely blocked, leaving a slash across his mask that broke it in half, revealing pink, deformed flesh, and sharpened, yellow teeth.

Naruto smirked, as another sprang off his back, a blue orb of chakra in hand.

"RASENGAN!" Madara was blown back into a building from the blow, as the Naruto who used the Rasengan poofed into smoke.

The four wizards regrouped, as the smoke and debris began to clear. Madara slowly was returning to his feet, growling. "**You'll pay for that, SCUM!**" He came burst out, sword streaking straight for Naruto's chest.

Naruto blocked with Anduril, but the force of the attack, still drove him back. He growled, shoving back, and striking fast at Madara's head. Madara blocked, only to be attacked from behind by Gaara's staff. He grabbed it, and slammed Gaara into the ground. He pushed downwards, causing the staff to creak.

Gaara groaned, as he tried to get his sand to attack Madara. The sand rose up, and launched at Madara, but instead of hitting him, it phased through him. Madara chuckled, as he phased into the ground.

The four wizards quickly grouped together, keeping their senses alert. It was Yugito who first noted the incoming attack. "MOVE!" She shouted, as they dived out of the way of the dark flames. Except these flames were magically enhanced Amaterasu flames, that spread out into four directions, chasing the four wizards.

Naruto cursed, as he made four clones, which intercepted the four black fireballs, and were eradicated because of it. But before he could celebrate, Naruto found himself being choked, and lifted into the air by Madara.

"**You are becoming troublesome, Namikaze.**" He snarled, as Naruto struggled to get free. "**Perhaps I should break your arms and legs to end the problems you're giving me.**"

Naruto gurgled, which turned into strained laughter. "You... really.. think... I'd be... captured? I... I'm not... a jounin... for nothing...** Shadow Clone Explosion.**"

Madara's eyes widened, as the Naruto in his hands exploded, throwing him back. Kirabi attacked next, smashing a lightning covered fist into Madara's face, followed by a rapid flurry of slashes from Yugito's metal claws. Gaara's sand caught him, and threw him several yards away.

As Madara slowly stood up, the wizards regrouped. "How do we take him down?" Yugito asked, showing signs of tiring. So were the others.

Naruto slowly looked up, as if searching the heaven's for an answer. His eyes widened, as he saw one point of light in the rain and cloud filled sky.

"That's it," he whispered, as he gripped Anduril. "Guys, I have a plan."

Madara growled, as he stood, seeing the four wizard's together. He gripped his sword. "**That's it! I will ends this, here and now!**" He roared, as he began to charge.

Yugito, Kirabi, and Gaara took up positions at Naruto's side and rear, while Naruto gripped Anduril. The three others were raising their staves, while Naruto raised the sword. As one, they began to chant.

"_Aiya Earendil Elenion Ancaliam!(1)_" They chanted as one. Up above them, that one spot of light in the sky began to glow. Slowly, the light of Gil-estel, the star of Earendil, began to grow, greater and greater. It's light shown down upon the four wizards, causing all to cease their fighting, and stare in amazement or fear.

The light began to channel into Anduril, the blade glowing brightly with its power. Naruto looked at Madara, who was almost upon him. "This is your end, Madara! FOR THE VALOR!"

There was a blinding flash of light, and then silence fell over the battlefield. Naruto and Madara stood, their backs to each other. For several moments, nothing but rain could be heard. Then a line of red appeared on Naruto's chest, and he cursed, falling to one knee.

But Madara didn't celebrate his wounding of Naruto. Instead, he screamed in utter agony, as he was engulfed in a burning, searing light. His body began to burn away.

The Tower of Ame began to shake, as inside the giant statue that held the soul and power of Morogth began to crumble. Without Madara's life force to sustain it, it fell apart, and Morgoth roared, as he was forced back to his seal, to wait for his true time to come back to power.

Madara let out one final scream, before he became nothing but ash. The tower of Ame crumbled into the ground.

Naruto slowly stood, clutching the wound across his chest, as he slowly turned to see the warriors before him. There was utter silence for several moments. Then, there was the clatter of metal hitting ground, as an Ame shinobi dropped the kunai he was using. Slowly, the other Ame warriors did the same. The orcs stood there, absolutely terrified, before they turned, trying to fight their way free.

Naruto raised his sword up. "ENOUGH! BE STILL!" His voice echoed across the entire battlefield, and immediately, all was still. Naruto slowly lowered a now smoking Anduril. "I want no more bloodshed this day. All warriors of Ame will be kept alive, and treated with respect. All orcs will be allowed to run to the frozen north-lands of Iwa, where they will either stay, or continue to run north. Do I make myself clear?"

Slowly, there was a nod of assent, and the allied forces parted. The orcs immediately began to run, not wanting to be anywhere near this warrior who defeated their great leader.

Naruto panted softly, as he began to stumble, only to be caught by Kirabi and Gaara. "Just rest man," Kirabi said. Naruto nodded weakly, as Hinata rushed up. She immediately began to heal him.

As the Ame warriors were rounded up, warriors from the Allied forces gathered around Naruto. As they did, one samurai slowly sank to his knees, and bowed. "Shogun-dono." He whispered.

Slowly, more and more samurai did the same. Shinobi dropped to one knee, bowing their heads, while the Riders and warriors of Rohan drew their swords and saluted Naruto. Many murmurs of "Shogun-dono" echoed through the crowd. Then Faorl raised his spear into the sky.

"HAIL NARUTO NAMIKAZE!" He shouted. A great cheer rose, as the victorious warriors celebrated their victory.

Naruto smiled weakly, and raised Anduril, as another cheer rose up.

_Minas Tirith, 3 weeks later_

Minas Tirith shone brightly in the sun, with banners waving in the breeze. At the very top, along the jutting spur of Mount Mindolluin, and filling the Court of the Fountain, hundreds of people stood, in their best clothing. Banners from the various allied countries fluttered in the breeze, held aloft on ceremonial naginata and spears by their warriors.

The great doors of the Tower of Ecthelion slowly opened, and the people watched. From the doors came Faorl and Elroth in thier best armor and clothing, bearing their swords. Behind them came the Kage's of Konoha, Kumo, Kiri, Suna, and the newly formed Yukigakure no sato. Each was wearing their kage robes, and hats. Beside each kage were the daimyo of their country, in their best kimono or armor.

Faorl moved to the left side of the procession, and the daimyo's lined up beside him. Elroth stood on the right, followed by the kage's. All turned their attention to the four figures behind them.

Slowly, Naruto came out, wearing his newly repaired and refurbished armor and clothing. Besides him, Hinata wore a beautiful gown of lavender silk. Her hair had been brushed out, and a silver circlet sat on her brow.

Behind them, Tayuya and Lily came out, bearing the banner of the Alliance, and the Banner of Earendil. The two girls moved to each side of Naruto and Hinata, as the blonde Shogun stood on top of the stairs.

Everyone present slowly lowered their heads in respect, before raising them again. Naruto smiled, as he looked over them all.

"People of the Allied Nations... we are here to celebrate a great victory. A victory that does not belong to one person, or one nation... but to all of us. Let us remember our friends who gave their lives so that we may live," he said softly, as he closed his eyes. Everyone lowered their heads as well, as both Naruto and Hinata slowly began to sing in elvish.

As they finished, all looked up, as Naruto smiled. "And now... let us celebrate, as we bring about a new era of peace, and prosperity."

A great cheer and clapping went up, as Naruto and Hinata slowly walked down the steps, smiling happily, as they remained close together. They looked at each other, and gently kissed, enjoying this moment, and many more to come.

**Epilogue**

The young boy blinked up at his grandfather. "Is that the end of the story?"

The old man chuckled softly. "I'm afraid so. But that doesn't mean there weren't more. After all, the Wizard of Kitsune had many more things he had to do in his life. He led the Elemental Nations to peace, and had a family. A family he loved very much," he said, hugging his grandson.

At that moment, the door to the study opened. A tall man with spiky yellow hair, and blue tints came in, wearing the armor of the Shogun. His pale blue eyes smiled, as he saw his father and son. "Hey." He said simply.

His son grinned, as he rushed forward. "Dad! You won't believe the story grandpa Naruto just told me!" He hugged his dad fiercely.

Shogun Kyouran Namikaze, son of Hinata and Naruto Namikaze, smiled softly. "I'll bet. He told you all about his adventures when he was young, didn't he?"

His son grinned. "YEAH! He told me about how he and grandma Hinata, and grandpa Elroth and grandma Tayuya all fought that big war, and beat that mean Madara guy!"

Kyouran smiled. "He told me about that story too, when I was your age." He looked up t Naruto who smiled softly as he stood, gripping his staff. "Don't tell me you're getting old dad."

Naruto chuckled. "Oh, I could still beat the tail off you if I wanted to. But I decided I much prefer reading, writing, and teaching to fighting. Less stressful on the body and mind." He said.

Kyouran smiled. "I'll bet. A nice break from protecting an entire continent and helping break up disputes."

The old wizard nodded. "It is. But there are times I would still trade these days of rest for the old days of adventure."

Kyouran smile became sad. "It's been almost 15 years, hasn't it?" He asked softly. Naruto nodded.

Fifteen years ago, Iruka Umino and his wife Anko had passed away in their sleep. They had been the last of Naruto's adult friends to pass away. Most of his comrades were still alive, with children and grandchildren of their own. Itachi and Alicia had left Konoha shortly after the war was over, and had begun traveling the world.

Naruto sighed softly. "They're with the Valar now. And hopefully... one day I'll join them." He smiled a bit at that.

Kyouran smiled as well. "C'mon son. I promised we start training you to be Shogun today, didn't I?"

His son smiled, as he ran off excitedly. Kyouran hugged his father, and followed.

Naruto sighed softly, as he sat back down at his desk, and looked out the window for a moment. Then he pulled the book he had been writing in to him, and slowly picked up his pen.

_The victory of Ame marked the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi war, and with it, brought about the end of the Fifth age of Middle Earth_. _The Golden Age of Shinobi has ended, as more and more people turn from war. I can feel that my own time here, and that of my wife, is ending. Perhaps in the future, we will make our own journey across the seas, and reach the Undying Lands._

He sat back, letting the ink dry, before he closed the book. He sighed softly, as he got up, and slowly looked out the window. He softly nodded to himself. "Yes... perhaps it's time for another adventure," he said, smiling.

* * *

**And that's it folks. Wizard of Kitsune is finally done! Holy crap. I don't know whether to be happy or upset. Happy that I finished, or upset that it took so long, and I feel like it could have been better.**

**Oh well.**

**I really want to thank all my readers who stuck with me, through the good and bad times of this story. And special thanks go to DarkNexus, for making this story at least 3 times better than I had. **

**Special thanks also go to my beta's, Bill Alain, and KYuubi123. Thanks again guys!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story.**

1. Hail Earendil. Brightest of Stars.


End file.
